JLT's Code Lyoko Season 2
by James the Lesser
Summary: My take on the Lyoko Series starting at Season 2. If you've read my past work you will know that any thing can happen and that a twist is just around the corner in any chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 2**

**Episode 27: New Arrival**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own characters(Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Ok! New Series by me! If you aren't familiar with my work search Code Lyoko, T, OVER 100,000 words, and you'll see several series by me. For those of you who know and follow my work I hope you enjoy this new series starting at Season 2 so I can change so many different things. I hope you enjoy them and continue reading and reviewing!**

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warriors run through the Desert Sector testing out the new profiles Aelita and Jeremie made them. "Two swords are better then one." Ulrich blocks laser arrows being fired from Odd.

"But rapid fire is awesome since I have unlimited arrows now." Odd activates the power and fires a dozen laser arrows in a second.

"Creating fans instead of carrying them makes it easier for planning an attack." Yumi creates two and throws them. They arc through the air then slam in to a rock sticking out of it. She simply creates two more instead of collecting the two she threw.

"I am still working on the energy blades." Aelita has two long thin pink swords sticking out of her wrists. "But I'll stay all night and practice."

"We can't do that Aelita on Earth you have rules like the rest of us. My mom said we can stay at Kadic for studying until nine."

"But, I mean, she won't notice will she?"

"Yes Aelita of course she will. She loves you she thinks you're a good influence on me. Well, she's right my grades are up in math and science." Yumi throws two more fans. "I think I'm done what time is it Jeremie?"

"A little after eight. We can call it a day for the new profiles. Every one like what they have? Aelita and I might have time after perfecting the new Tower Scanner for any tweaks."

"I'm fine." Ulrich puts his blades away.

"I like having full auto." Odd gives Aelita a goofy smile. "Although the shield is cool too."

"Well I hope you like Aelita's other ideas just as much. They don't work, yet, but we're close. Soon you can move faster and maybe even across different Sectors with out a Way Tower." Jeremie brings his friends back.

"Um Yumi, can I stay here for a little bit? I must talk with Jeremie."

"Ok but don't be too long."

**After The Others Leave**

Aelita and Jeremie study the monitor. "Are you sure it is still there?"

"Yes. I scanned you twice and the virus is still there. I don't know how we'll get rid of it."

"Because of it we can't shut the Super Computer off. What if I just staid on Lyoko and you shut it off until you find the anti virus?"

"With out the Super Computer I can't find one. And I, we all would miss you Aelita. We're your friends we want you here even if things do get complicated by Xana."

**Yumi's House**

Aelita tosses and turns in the guest bedroom. "No, not falling asleep." She looks at the alarm clock. "Just six more hours before school. I can stay awake then the others will help me."

**That Morning**

Aelita stumbles from her room towards the bathroom when Yumi walks out after taking a bath. "Oh, Aelita about time you woke up." She keeps the towel wrapped around her tightly as she walks past Aelita.

Aelita goes in to the bathroom and looks in the mirror. She sticks her tongue out, closes one eye then the other. She reaches out with her right hand and touches her reflection. "It seems so real but it is just glass and metal showing a reflection." She taps on the mirror. "How do they know though? It looks so real just reversed." She shakes her head. She had fallen asleep and had more dreams.

**Kadic Academy**

Before class starts the teacher brings in a new student. "Hello class I hope you welcome our new student Dana White." She waves nervously at the class. "She will be starting today and I know you will all show her the Kadic spirit we teachers are all proud of." Dana looks and sees an empty seat in the back and sits down there.

**Ninth Grade**

Yumi is bored as the teacher introduces a new student. "Every one this is William White and I hope you help him out. He is new here and may not know where every thing is yet." He looks around and sees several empty seats but chooses the one next too Yumi.

**Lunch**

Yumi sits down with a tray. "Where's Odd?"

"He is showing the new kid around." Ulrich takes a bite of his corn.

"How did he know about William?" Every gives Yumi a blank stare. "William White, the new kid."

"Our new kid is named Dana White. I'm guessing they're related." Jeremie sets up his lap top. "Ok so far it didn't bug up."

"What didn't?" Yumi and Ulrich lean over him. When their cheeks touch they pull away like they were shocked.

"The new Tower Scan. I launched it this morning and have been checking on it since. If this keeps working the next time Xana activates a Tower we'll know where it is right away."

"So we don't get surprised? Cool."

"Well Aelita's been on Earth for almost two weeks now and her ideas have revolutionized what we can do. Before she was on Lyoko and could warn me when she felt pulsations but now that she stays at Yumi's we need a new way."

"Cool. Odd sits down with Dana. "Uh that's my friend Jeremie he is always working on computer stuff." Odd points out and introduces the others. "Ulrich Stern amazing soccer player. Yumi Ishiyama is in the grade above us."

"Oh so she probably met my brother." She looks around and doesn't see him. "Did you see where he went?" Yumi shrugs her shoulders.

"And the pink haired one is Aelita Conner. As you can see she didn't hear a thing because she's busy staring at her boyfriend." Dana laughs getting Aelita's attention.

"Oh, um, hello. I'm Aelita, from Canada." She yawns then plays with her food. She had tried many different things and hated all of it. Sweet, sour, salty, all tasted bland. Meat, grain, fruit and vegetables all disgusted her. Her friends gave her different favorite foods of theirs but none of them tasted good in her opinion.

"Really? What part? I have a couple pen pals from there." Aelita goes pale and looks at Odd.

"The northern part, way up there with the Eskimos and penguins." Dana looks at Odd confused and wondering if he was being serious or joking. He catches her look. "I'm kidding I know Eskimos live in Antarctica." She laughs at his joke.

"Sorry I feel, I don't know the word, not energized." Dana laughs again thinking Aelita is making a joke. Jeremie leans over and whispers in Aelita's ear.

"Tired, you feel tired."

"Hey Lil Sis." William walks over with a tray. "Glad you made some friends already." She rolls her eyes.

"Here comes mister dramatic."

"I'm not dramatic."

"And what did you do when mom told you we were moving here and going to school at Kadic?"

"Well, that was different. Do you really wanna go to school with _her."_

"She may be better the last time we saw Elisabeth we were ten and eleven."

"I'm sure she's matured in three years." The Lyoko gang all give out a gasp. Odd is the first to get the question out.

"You, you're related to Sissi?"

"She still insists people call her that? I guess she didn't mature." William sits down next to Yumi. "I'm guessing by that reaction you guys don't like her."

"Sure we do as much as one likes toe fungus." Yumi sticks her fork in to the pudding. "Or is this pudding?" William laughs.

The group sits and eats and talks learning about the new students. Aelita yawns, nods, and starts falling asleep.

Jeremie shakes her shoulder. "Aelita, lunch is over."

"Huh? Oh, sorry." She was breathing hard after another strange experience. Every time she fell asleep she found herself in strange places and situations. Some felt so real but she always woke up where she fell asleep.

"Are you that tired? Are you having a hard time sleeping at Yumi's?"

"I, every time I fall asleep I leave the room and go places and do things I can't possibly be doing. Last night I was with you in a park I never saw before but the sky was like that on Lyoko. I couldn't control what I did or say what I wanted like I was possessed. But, I, it was so strange." She rubs her arms nervously.

"You were dreaming. When you sleep your brain enters a state where you dream. It is usually part of REM Sleeping. You're right you aren't actually doing the things you're doing. It is all in your head."

"It is normal?" He nods. "Do you dream?" He nods again. "Am I in them?" He blushes but nods. She gets up and hugs him making him blush more. "Thank you for explaining this dream part of the brain."

"It isn't really a part but just some thing it does. How about after class I can grab a couple books on it from the library and you can read them?" She lets go.

"Maybe I can read them in the control room." She yawns again.

"I'll try and grab a pillow and blanket for you so you can take a nap."

**After Class**

Jeremie works quietly on the new programs while Aelita sleeps. He looks over and sees her leg twitch. "I never thought of that. How many more things does she not understand? After what Yumi went through teaching her," He blushes thinking about the first day Aelita was on Earth and the mess she made. "I should ask her if there are other things. And maybe get her a dictionary. She needs too learn more vocabulary. I wonder how she handles it all. I don't know if I could be doing what she is." He sees her twitch again as she dreams.

**Kadic Academy**

Odd shows Dana through the woods. "It isn't that bad out here. You know the city surrounds you but out here you can ignore it all and think."

"Think? I'm sure that's what you do when you come out here."

"What? I'm a great intellectual. I think, there for I uh, the rest of that quote." She laughs.

"I'm thinking you take a lot of girls in to the woods."

"I, well, maybe." Odd laughs. "Smarter then your cousin."

"Of course I am but so is that tree. My brother warned me not too go any where with you."

"But you didn't listen, why?"

"Because we just moved and we don't know any one except Sissi. And while you may just like me cause I'm cute your friends might like me for more."

"And if that's true?"

"I make friends with them and kick you out playboy." She sticks her tongue out at him. "So except for me being cute why are you so nice too me?"

"Well you're a girl that's very important. If you were a cute boy I might not be walking through the woods with you." She laughs. "And you don't like Sissi so you must be smart and have more depth then a kiddie pool. I figure I can work from there."

"Maybe you can. I hated moving all the way here but a new place means a new start. You don't know any thing about me so you don't know about all the embarrassing things I did."

"Like?"

"Like I'd fall for that." She shoves him playfully.

**Lyoko**

Xana activates a Tower in the Ice Sector.

**Woods**

Odd and Dana continue talking when energy sparks near some rocks. Energy sparks farther away near other rocks. The rocks slide across the ground slowly and start forming together.

"And then she tried catching us out after curfew but we snuck around and instead she was caught by Jim."

"Oh, the gym guy right?" Odd nods. "He is a strange, strange man."

"He just did a lot he can't talk about." He sees the stones building up in to a human form. "Uh, speaking of strange start running back."

"Huh?" She turns around and sees what Odd sees. "Aaaa!" She turns and runs away.

Odd gets out his cell phone and starts dialing Aelita's number when Jeremie calls him first. "Jeremie, Xana's attacking."

"I know the Tower Scan worked perfectly. Get to the Factory fast Aelita and I are already here."

"I'm on my way." The rock monster takes a step towards Odd and the ground shakes. "If I can get past Xana's monster."

"Be careful Odd don't do any thing stupid."

"You know me."

"Like I said don't do any thing stupid." They hang up.

The rock monster takes another step towards Odd. He looks up at the three meter tall monster. "Uh, I'm guessing in this version paper won't beat rock." He turns and runs for the sewer entrance.

Odd makes it but the rock monster is right behind him. "Come off!" He pulls at the lid and starts sliding it off when the rock monster catches up and swings. Odd sees this and lifts up the sewer cover and uses it as a shield absorbing most of the blow with it. He falls backwards and loses his grip on the sewer cover. "Nice rock monster. Did any one ever tell you that the way you wear your rocks make you look slimming?" The rock monster raises a fist high.

"Watch out!" Ulrich dives and grabs Odd just in time. The rock monsters fist slams in to the ground leaving an imprint. "Odd we gotta go."

"I know, I can't." Odd was still recovering from the first blow. "Just give me a minute."

"I'll give you a minute if it doesn't kill me." Ulrich runs at the rock monster hoping he can distract it long enough for Odd too catch his breath.

**Factory**

Jeremie prepares the profiles. "Do you think we should try one of the new transports? Or wait in case it affects the transfer."

"We should wait we can't risk giving Xana more time for an attack if it messes up." Aelita yawns. "I am glad you explained dreaming. I could control it now that I knew what it was."

"What uh, was it?"

"I wanted a world with out Xana. We were at a place where people traded you food for money like one I saw on television. You gave me a black box and inside was a clear rock on a gold ring. I'm not sure what it was for because you woke me up." Jeremie blushes. "You do that a lot, blush. Why?"

"I, when a person is embarrassed they do it."

"I make you embarrassed?" Jeremie shakes his head.

"That came out wrong. What you say is um, I can't explain it. Part of growing up is knowing what you can say and what you shouldn't say."

"But you asked me what the dream was and I told you."

"Yes, but I didn't know that was the dream." A hurt look appears on her face. "No Aelita, it isn't your fault. There are so many things you don't understand but it isn't your fault. We said we would teach you and we aren't doing a good job. After this attack, maybe tomorrow after class, we can spend more time on human interaction." She hugs him tightly. "Like that."

"Like what?" She let's go.

"You hug me, a lot. Why?"

"That is how you show some one you care about happiness isn't it? I care much for you so I hug you." Jeremie blushes even brighter. "Again I said some thing embarrassing."

"Well, this time it isn't embarrassing just not what I expected."

**Forest**

Ulrich runs behind a tree and the rock monster collides with it. The tree trembles and leans. Ulrich runs back toward the sewer entrance. "Odd get going!" Odd was slowly climbing down the ladder.

"Aaaa!" Odd drops down and lands hard. He still hurt from the first blow but knew he had to move fast. He grabs his skateboard and starts pushing with his foot wincing when he takes a deep breath.

Ulrich slides down the ladder leaving the rock monster stuck above him.

**Yumi's Home**

Yumi tried leaving but her parents told her no. So she waits a few minutes before climbing out the window and climbing down.

**Sewers**

Ulrich catches up with Odd easily. "You ok?"

"I feel like a slab of meat hit with a meat tenderizer." Odd lifts his shirt and shows Ulrich the bruises growing over his ribs and stomach. "I don't think I broke any thing."

"We just better get to the Factory before rocky finds his way down here." They continue down the sewer.

**Kadic Academy**

Dana runs in to Jim. "I, Jim, I just, it was a monster!"

"What was a monster?"

"The, with Odd, we were in the woods then a monster showed up and attacked!" Dana looks behind her as she tries catching her breath. "It was like the rocks came too life I swear!"

"Now, now. It sounds like his friends might have been playing a practical joke on a new student. It isn't nice but there are no such things as monsters."

"You didn't see it! No way could his friends have done that."

**Factory**

Yumi runs across the bridge when she feels it shake. The rock monster comes out from underneath blocking her way in. "Oh crap." Yumi looks around for a way past it. The rock monster swings at her and she leaps backwards. "I'll need help I hope the others didn't beat me here." She ducks under the next swing from the rock monster.

**Sewers**

Ulrich helps Odd up the ladder then follows. "How did it beat us here?"

"Xana dude, Xana." Odd holds a hand against his chest. "Ow. No more breathing."

"Yumi!" Ulrich runs until he stands beside her. "Have an idea?"

"You, Odd, and I run different directions and hope it follows one of us." Ulrich shakes his head.

"Odd is hurt he can barely breath."

"Then you and I run different directions." He nods.

"Don't get hurt Yumi."

"I won't if you won't." They turn in different directions and run.

The rock monster turns towards Yumi and then Ulrich then stops. "Guys, bad idea!" Odd turns and starts climbing down the ladder when the rock monster pounces knocking him off of the ladder.

Odd falls and lands hard on his back. The rock monster looks down at him but can't follow. "Ow, ow, and triple ow." Odd doesn't get up as pain nearly cripples him.

Ulrich and Yumi sneak in behind the rock monster after it attacked Odd. They jump and swing down running for the elevator. The rock monster turns and starts chasing after them but is stopped by the long drop down.

**Control Room**

As the elevator runs Jeremie sends Aelita. "Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, and virtualization." She lands on Lyoko in the Desert Sector.

The elevator stops and the doors open. "Jeremie Odd's hurt but should be safe for now. Where's Aelita?"

"She's waiting for you on Lyoko." Ulrich and Yumi get back in the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko near Aelita. "You're close. The new Tower Scan makes it easier for me too find the location and send you closer."

"Cool." Ulrich looks around and sees the activated Tower in the distance. "Let's go." He takes off and the others follow.

**Sewers**

Odd hears a noise but doesn't move. He was in too much pain now that the shock had worn off.

_Clunk_

He hears the sound again but doesn't stir.

_Clunk Clunk_

Odd lifts his head high enough too see rocks falling through the sewer entrance. "Oh not good." He turns over on to his stomach and starts crawling. He winces with pain with every move and breath.

_Clunk Clunk_

More rocks fall and start forming back in to the monster.

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warriors near the activated Tower when two Mega Tanks appear. "Aelita stay back."

"I can fight now."

"Yeah up close like me." Ulrich gets his swords out. "But they are one shot deals we can't risk you being devirtualized."

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans at the nearest Mega Tank. It turns and her fans bounce off the side. "I can create more now." She does and waits for another chance.

Ulrich runs towards the other Mega Tank when it opens. It starts charging a blast when Aelita runs past Ulrich. "Aelita stop!" She doesn't and has her energy swords up when the Mega Tank fires.

"Let's see if this works." She holds them in front of her and blocks the Mega Tank blast. Soon the energy of the blast is absorbed in to her blades.

"Whoa, you didn't tell us you could do that." Yumi and Ulrich are both stunned.

"We couldn't test it with out a monster." The energy blades glow brightly. "And now we can test this." She flings her right arm at the Mega Tank and the energy blade flies out and spears it through the Eye destroying it. It retracts back in to her arm. "It worked Jeremie!"

"Great but you still have one left." Aelita dodges a Mega Tank blast and tries throwing another energy whip but it stops way short.

"I only had enough energy for one whip attack and that was off of a Mega Tank."

"So we'll need some work on storing the energy better. Just take out the second one before it destroys you or Odd gets hurt worse."

**Sewer**

Odd limps around the corner when he starts hearing heavy footsteps. "Come on guys I can't fight it." He tries limping away faster but the pain nearly makes him collapse.

**Lyoko**

Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich surround the Mega Tank. "Yumi I'll go in and distract it. When it opens throw fans and if it closes up Aelita you can run for it." Ulrich runs with his swords out front.

The Mega Tank opens and charges a blast. Ulrich keeps running knowing Yumi had already thrown her fans. It fires and Ulrich holds his swords up in front of him. The blast hits as Yumi's fans fly past him. "Aelita go!" He struggles holding the blast back.

Aelita runs for the activated Tower when the fans Yumi threw strike the Mega Tank on the Eye destroying it.

**Sewer**

Odd's left leg gives out and he falls. "Ow." He turns and sees the rock monster moving up on him. "Come on guys any minute now. I mean really a return isn't even needed just get that Tower deactivated." The rock monster raises a fist ready too crush him.

**Lyoko**

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around her.

"Ulrich, how bad was Odd hurt?"

"Pretty bad. The bruises were nasty and he might have broken some thing."

"Return to the past now." The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Woods**

"Maybe you can. I hated moving all the way here but a new place means a new start. You don't know any thing about me so you don't know about all the embarrassing things I did."

"Like?"

"Like I'd fall for that." She shoves him playfully.

"No but maybe you'd fall for me." She laughs.

"Not falling for that either." Odd raises an eye brow. "Yet."

**Kadic Academy**

William walks up to Yumi after she leaves the gym with Ulrich. "Hey, you two see my sister?"

"Not since she walked in to the woods with Odd." His eyes go wide.

"I, I told her not too go with him. I can just tell he's trouble." He smiles at Yumi. "I'm sure you know that. Or are you smart enough too avoid him?"

"I'm one of the smart ones."

"How did I know?" Yumi smiles back as Ulrich glares. "Well, so is my sister after she learns a lesson or two." He looks over the uniforms the two were wearing. "Uh, ninja classes taught here?" Ulrich smiles when he sees Yumi roll her eyes.

"Pencak Silat, not used by ninjas."

"Oh, well, cool. I'm going in to the woods looking for my sister. There aren't any thing dangerous in the woods right?"

"Except for the rock monsters you should be fine." Yumi and Ulrich walk past William who stares at them with a confused look.

**Factory**

Aelita wakes up from her nap and sees Jeremie working feverously on her energy blades. "Did you find a way of storing energy better?"

"You only slept for an hour."

"Oh. Time passed much faster then in the dreams." She wraps her arms around his neck from behind. "I saw this on a telefusion show is it ok I do this?"

"Yes, not as tightly." She loosens her grip and he takes a deep breath. "Thank you." She pulls him back too far and he tips over. She gets tangled up with him and falls on top of him.

"Are you ok?" He nods. "I am also." She gets off of him and notices he was blushing. "I'm sorry for doing some thing that embarrasses you again. I will try and learn how not too."

"No Aelita you don't, it wasn't your fault. Um, maybe I should have Yumi explain it next time you get a chance. I gotta remember you don't know every thing yet. You pass as a human so well I forget some times you're really an AI."

"Thank you Jeremie. There is so much on Earth. The air, colors, and what you call blushing is weird."

"Well you are learning fast and I'm sure it won't be long until you are just the same as the rest of us."

"I hope so." She hugs him again and this time he doesn't blush.

**A/N Just a start, intro a new William and his little sister Dana who are related with Sissi. A quick flare up of the old triangle with William failing. And only a few weeks after end of 1****st**** season so Aelita is still ignorant/innocent on most things. And things like sleeping/dreaming are so strange for her. And other things like food, drinking, and what happens after that… More help needed from Yumi. As shown she stays with Yumi and not at Kadic. Also, Tower Scan instead of Super Scan. Working on vehicles but nothing completed. And new powers with Odd and Aelita. What else will happen? We must wait and see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 2**

**Episode 28: Jericho**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own characters(Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Ok! New Series by me! If you aren't familiar with my work search Code Lyoko, T, OVER 100,000 words, and you'll see several series by me. For those of you who know and follow my work I hope you enjoy this new series starting at Season 2 so I can change so many different things. I hope you enjoy them and continue reading and reviewing!**

**Kadic Academy**

Aelita pokes at the sausage on the plate. "Not hungry Princess?" Odd sits down next to her.

"Is it true this was made from a pig?"

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"Emily showed me a video of what they do with the pigs. It was horrible and not just them but the chickens and uh, mooing, moos?"

"Cows, you mean cows."

"Yes, those. Why are humans so cruel towards certain animals but not others? You treat your dog well but then you eat this," She pokes the sausage again. "Which was made with cruelty I did not know humans were capable of."

"Um they're already dead. And I didn't do it." Odd grabs the sausage with his hand. "So I have no problem." He takes a bite out of it.

"You don't care the animals were tortured because you didn't do it? Didn't we just learn in history class about this? Even though they did not actually do it they were still guilty."

"Well that was towards other humans totally different."

"Why?"

"It just is. Aelita why did Emily even show you the video?"

"I was in the library and she asked if I would. Dana was there also so I wasn't the only one. Did I make another mistake?" Odd sees the hurt look on her face.

"No it wasn't a mistake. I just, well, I can't explain it. Some animals are hurt and stuff but like they're raised for it."

"So humans raise animals for torture?"

"No, for eating. Don't you like how it tastes?"

"Not very much and I do not like how it was done. Maybe if they were treated better they would taste better. I don't know if it works that way."

"Neither do I but I can't change it."

"Emily says we could if enough of us asked. We could eat a rubber like substance called toe sue."

"Tofu, and I've tried that and it is horrible."

"Yes, she shared some with us and I agree. But it is made from a plant so not cruel."

"Why not? A plant is life isn't it? We eat plants with no problem but then worry about eating animals. Both are life and have you seen what corn goes through?"

"No she did not have a video of that." Aelita sets her fork down. "I am not very hungry now."

"Then I'll finish it for you." Odd pulls the tray over. "Where's Jeremie?"

"I think he is still sleeping. Since we do not have school on this day at the end of the week he staid up late working on the Super Computer."

"Speaking of staying, why are you eating here?"

"No one was awake at Yumi's house and I have not figured out how the microwave works. I tried a snack last night and found you must take any metal off including the thin foil type."

"Yeah metal is a major no no with Microwaves."

"Hey!" Both turn and see Sissi pushing Dana. "Watch where you're going."

"You walked in to me Elisabeth."

"Sissi!"

"What ever you say Elisabeth." Dana keeps walking over to the table. "Hey Odd, Aelita." She sits down. "Where's every one else?"

"Probably still sleeping. If it wasn't breakfast I'd still be sleeping. Where's William?" Odd looks around and doesn't see him.

"Probably still sleeping like every one else." Dana reaches over and spears her fork through the last sausage on the tray Odd _borrowed_ from Aelita. "So where did you all run off to yesterday?"

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"Yesterday we were hanging out. Then Jeremie called you and you ran off. My brother was hanging with Yumi and Ulrich and said they did the same thing. So what was the big deal?"

"We can't tell you."

"What Aelita means is that uh well, we can't tell you." Dana rolls her eyes.

"Right big secret. Maybe this is what Elisabeth was whining about."

"Sissi was talking about it?"

"Oh don't you dare tell me she knows what it is." Odd and Aelita both shake their heads. "Really?"

"Of course not. We wouldn't tell her unless the world depended on it."

"She might have known except she didn't go when you first found," Aelita stops suddenly. "It doesn't matter we can't talk about it."

"First found what? Tell me."

"We can't Dana." Dana gets up and sits down next to Odd and starts poking him in the shoulder.

"Tell me."

"We can't."

"Tell me you know you wanna. Tell me. Teeeelllllll me." She keeps poking him in the shoulder. "Tell me."

"We can't sorry. Right Aelita?"

"I am not sorry for not being able to tell it."

"I meant, never mind." Odd smacks Dana's hand away. "Stop that you're bruising me."

"Yes and we wouldn't want that." Dana laughs. "Fine I'll ask you later."

"I'll still say no." Dana gives Odd a weird look then starts talking with a thick Russian accent.

"I'll make you talk one way or another Mr. Bond."

**Ishiyama House**

Yumi sees Aelita's door is open and looks in seeing the bed had already been made. "She's not in the shower maybe she's downstairs." Yumi quickly runs down the stairs and for the kitchen.

"Phew." Yumi sees Aelita had not tried using the microwave again.

**Later That Day**

Yumi and Ulrich train while William watches. When Yumi flips Ulrich over her shoulder and pins him to the ground Ulrich whispers. "Don't you think it is a little weird he watches you all the time?"

"No, well, if he was yeah but he isn't." Yumi helps him up. "He just moved here and doesn't know any one. Thankfully he isn't friends with Sissi and I guess he likes us because we dislike her as much as he does."

"Then he should go hang out with Odd."

"Who is always around William's sister? If I had a little brother I wouldn't want him hanging around with me all day." Yumi gets in a fighting stance as does Ulrich.

**Warehouse**

Aelita and Jeremie work on perfecting the new vehicle programs. "Aelita can you go there and check out the Blade?"

"Of course Jeremie." She takes the elevator down and gets in the middle Scanner.

"Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, and virtualization." She lands on Lyoko and soon sees a thin blade like object virtualize.

The Blade as they called it was shaped like an old rapier sword with two flat spots on the back for a rider's feet. She jumps on and falls off. "Jeremie the stabilization mode isn't working correctly." She gets back on carefully and with a little trouble stays upright.

"Maybe we should give it a wider shape like a skateboard. Although then we would lose the fighting capabilities of the Blade." Jeremie and Aelita wanted not just speed but combat. The Blade's bottom was sharp like Ulrich's sword and could easily cut through the Eye of a Krabe or destroy other monsters.

Another vehicle they were working on was the Shuriken. A seven pointed disc that could deflect shots like a shield but if close could be used as a weapon. Any thing they could get that would ease the fight against Xana and his monsters was needed.

Aelita tries flying around slowly on the Blade but found that any movement caused her center of gravity too be changed and made balancing impossible. "Jeremie maybe if we made it longer?"

"Maybe I'll, wait, some thing is coming in fast. Aelita watch out!" A white orb flies down and swallows up Aelita. "Aelita!" Jeremie watches the monitor flash as a new screen appears.

**Inner Lyoko**

The white orb appears over a blue disc and disappears dropping Aelita. "Jeremie? Can you hear me?"

"Yes, Aelita, where are you? The Holomap doesn't show you on Lyoko any more. What do you see?"

"Blue lots and lots of blue." She walks off the disc and across a thin bridge to a small opening.

Aelita walks through the blue hallway for a few meters when she comes up against an invisible shield. She presses against it but it won't move. "_Aelita! Are you there?"_ Aelita pulls away like she had been burnt.

"Hello?"

"Aelita what did you find?"

"Quiet Jeremie I heard some one else."

"_Aelita? Aelita did it work? Aelita?"_

"Hello, I hear you. Who are you? Where are you? Where am I?" Aelita presses her hand against the shield again.

"_You're here! I felt you leave and grew worried. Where did you go? How did you escape? Who were you talking with? Is the Maker there? Has he come back for us? Aelita?"_

"Calm down how do you know my name?"

"_Because we were made for each other. Maker said you were lonely so he created me for you."_

"Who are you? And who is the maker?"

"_I am Bosh don't you remember me?"_

"No, I, I never heard that name before. The Maker, who is that? Do you mean the person who made the Super Computer?"

"_You never heard of me? But he, he made me for you. You were lonely on Lyoko and so he made me and then made this home for us. What happened? I tried contacting you for months and yet you never responded. Then I thought the Other took you when you disappeared. What happened?"_

"My friends saved me, got me off of Lyoko. Is this place the home you said the Maker made?"

"_Yes why do you not know it? Aelita, friends? Where is the Maker? Why did he shut us off? Was it the Other?"_

"Xana? Yes, it was Xana." Aelita is stunned. Who was this Bosh? She never heard of him and had no memories. But the Maker made him for her? And this home for both? "Um, Bosh, are you made for me as family?"

"_Family? No, he, he meant us as friends. A boy and a girl that are friends. I do not understand the concept but he said he would program more information later. Is he there? Is he your friend who got you off Lyoko? I did not know that was even possible."_

"It is and no it isn't the Maker. I have no memories of the Maker or you or this home. What is this shield?"

"_Shield? The Maker knew the Other would try and hurt us so he made a wall the Other could not pass. Why can you no longer enter? Why do you have no memories of me?"_

"I don't know. Um, do you know what the Maker called our home?"

"_Jericho. Why I am not sure. He said it had historic significance and the creation of us was historic. I do not understand these words."_

"History, I learned of this recently. History is things that happened before now. If it is considered special it is called historic."

"_Then we are special?"_

"Yes, we are."

Jeremie listens but can only hear Aelita's part of the conversation. The Holomap flickers and he looks up seeing it flash again. Now it forms a large orb with several panels. One blinks twice before it opens. "Aelita I think I found you."

"Shhh," Aelita continues talking with Bosh.

**Elsewhere on Lyoko**

A Tower in the Ice Sector activates.

**Warehouse**

Jeremie sees the Tower Scan pop up. "Aelita we have an activated Tower. How do I bring you back? I can't find you on here."

"Bosh, Xana is attacking you must send me back."

"_Stay here! You will be safe here. Just come inside the shield Aelita and be safe."_ Bosh's plea is ignored by Aelita.

"I must go back now! Send me now Bosh I promise I'll come back but only after the Tower is deactivated."

"_But what if the Other hurts you?"_

"I risk it for my friends. Please Bosh I must help them."

"_I will send you back. Please be safe Aelita."_ The white orb zooms down the blue hallway until it reaches Aelita and scoops her up.

Jeremie calls the others and waits. He watches the monitor and sees it change with the Holomap. "Aelita are you back on Lyoko? What happened? Who were you talking with?"

"I don't know. He said his name was Bosh and he was made for me."

"Made for you? How?"

"He said the Maker made him for me so I wouldn't be lonely. He made us a home and every thing."

"Did he say who the Maker was?"

"No, but we can talk with him later first we must deactivate the Tower." Aelita had landed on the Ice Sector so was ready she just needed the others.

**Kadic Academy**

Yumi steps out of the shower after training with Ulrich and sees a message is on her phone. "Xana's attacking? What is he doing? I better hurry." She quickly dresses and rushes out.

"Ow!" She runs in to William. "What are you doing William?"

"I was waiting for you. Ulrich already ran off like he had a hot date so I thought I'd hang out with you for a bit."

"Well I gotta run too. Maybe later."

"Fine, um, call me later." Yumi takes off leaving a curious William behind.

**Kadic Academy Woods**

"Dana don't climb too high." Odd was halfway up a tree and Dana even higher.

"You're just mad I win." She sticks her tongue out at him.

When his phone rings Odd carefully pulls it out. "Hey Jeremie what is it?"

"You know what it is. Get here fast we don't know what Xana is doing." Jeremie hangs up on Odd.

"What is it Odd?" Dana starts climbing down when a branch she puts her foot on breaks. "Aaaa!" She falls and hits another branch turning her head over heels.

"Dana!" Odd reaches out and grabs her arm but loses his balance and starts falling with her. "Aaaa!" The two crash through the branches landing hard on the ground. "Ow, ow, ow, and quadruple ow." He slowly gets on his hands and knees. "Dana, are you ok?"

"I think the ground broke my fall." She raises a leg and then the other. She moves one arm and then the other. "Every thing below the neck seems fine." She laughs at her joke.

"I told you not too climb so high." Odd stands up then pats himself down. "No blood or broken bones I'll live too see another day." He holds a hand out and Dana grabs it so he can help pull her up.

"Same here." She feels pain shoot up her left leg after putting weight on it. "I think I messed up my ankle though. Could you help me back?"

"As long as you don't tell them I was with you when it happened."

"Why?"

"I shouldn't have let you climb up so high the other ladies of Kadic will think I don't know how too treat a lady." Both laugh.

"Just help me get back." Odd completely forgets about Jeremie's phone call as he helps Dana back towards Kadic Academy.

**Factory**

Ulrich reaches the Factory first and gets in the elevator. He goes straight to the Scanner Room and hurries over to the left Scanner.

"Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Ulrich, and virtualization." He lands on Lyoko near Aelita.

"Any idea what the attack is?" She shakes her head.

**Jericho**

Several black mists attack the shield. "_Go away Other! You have tried for months you can not break the wall. Just because I finally found her does not mean I lowered it. I couldn't even if I wanted. If I knew how she would be here and never leave the safety of our home!"_ Black mists fly around looking for a weakness.

**Factory**

Yumi jumps and swings down to the Factory floor then runs over to the elevator. She pushes the button and waits for it too come up.

**Kadic Academy**

Odd helps Dana to the nurse's office when William sees them. "What did you do? Dana? What did he do?"

"Nothing! He uh, found me in the woods. I was climbing a tree and fell."

"Mom always told you that was dangerous."

"And I never listened." She winces in pain. "Maybe now I will."

"And where were you?" William glares at Odd.

"I was uh, walking through the woods when I heard her scream. Good thing I did she would still be crawling her way here if I hadn't so maybe you can back off." Odd pushes William out of the way and opens the door in to the building.

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warriors run for the activated Tower. "I can see it Jeremie." Aelita starts looking around for monsters. "Any sign of activity yet?"

"No Xana is strangely," The screens come up on the monitor. "Uh, some thing weird just appeared. I can't tell what it is."

"A big new monster." Ulrich gets his swords out. "Two of them I've never seen any thing like it."

The new monsters lean on their back legs holding up their front legs and start firing lasers at the Lyoko Warriors.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans but they are shot out of the air. "They're better shots then the others."

"Aelita stay back and let the others handle them."

"I can help." Aelita produces her energy blades from her wrists.

"Those are for blocking only not fighting! We can't risk you being deactivated."

"Well, I can help in other ways." Aelita closes her eyes and starts singing.

"Aelita what are you doing?" Jeremie can't see on Lyoko that Aelita was making the section under the new monsters disappear.

"Great thinking Aelita!" The new monsters fall through the Sector in to the Digital Sea below.

Aelita runs and enters the Tower. After floating up to the second platform she places her hand on the control panel and soon the screens fall around her. "Tower deactivated."

"Return to the past now." The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Woods**

Dana starts climbing up a tree. "Dana don't climb too high."

"Oh come on see if you can climb higher."

"Seriously Dana it's dangerous. It had been dry lately I doubt those branches are very strong."

"Huh?"

"Science, I listened a few times. Dry times mean no water means the trees get dry. When the branches are dry they snap easier then if they have lots of water. Oasis or some thing like that."

"Fine, but after a few storms I'll climb to the top just like back at home."

"You had a lot of trees in London?"

"No, outside of London. My brother always told me it was dangerous but I wasn't sticking inside when it was nice out watching Manga or reading Anime." Odd raises an eye brow. "He's totally in to that crap. Shout louder and you get more power while school girls run around with aliens chasing after them. Give me a good live action blow em up shoot em down where the hero loses his shirt after diving in the water." She laughs.

**Gym**

Yumi and Ulrich were tired from before the return and quit training early. When Yumi comes out she sees William holding a history book. "Hey, we got that history paper due next week think you could help me? I don't know French history that well."

"Sure, I guess. But I only moved here a few years ago."

"Really? So you were born where, Japan?"

"Yeah, good guess."

"Not a guess. Your first name is also the first name of the girlfriend of Shi Shi-O from Samurai X."

"You watch Anime?"

"And read Manga, yeah. You?"

"Um, some. Ever see Cowboy Bebop?"

"I love that show, easily one of the best ever made." The two leave the gym discussing Anime and Manga.

Ulrich comes out of the boy's locker room. "Hello? Yumi?" He looks around and doesn't see her. He waits outside of the girl's locker room for a few minutes before realizing she had left with William and hadn't waited for him.

**Lyoko**

Aelita is back in Jericho talking with Bosh. "See? I told you we could handle Xana. You shouldn't worry about me."

"_But it is what I was made for. Worry, care, befriend, and any thing else the Maker thought we would need. He even programmed memories for us so we would think we were together on Earth."_

"Um, did he do it?"

"_He did my memories and then he was doing yours but then every thing went dark. Once light came back I tried contacting you but I could not."_

"Why not? Why only now?"

"_I gained strength from the returns."_

"Wait, the return to the past made you stronger?"

"_It makes every thing stronger. I, Jericho, the Other, and the Super Computer."_

"Every thing?"

"_Every thing."_

"I never knew that." Jeremie could only hear Aelita's side but he could figure out what she meant. "We've been making Xana stronger every time we launched a return. We have been his greatest allies all this time! If we had known this earlier I never, I mean some times it was needed but others, no." Jeremie thinks back to several times it was just done because an attack was launched. Each time they made Xana stronger.

**A/N We see work on vehicles, new ones all the way. And now they learn that return's make Xana stronger. Oh and uh, Bosh, he probably is a little important in this episode also. As for Jericho, named after the city from the Bible with a wall that was brought down by trumpets.(So legend says) Who and what is Bosh? And is the creating of memories by The Maker why Aelita has none? Was working on them when… Mwahahaha!**


	3. Chapter 3

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 2**

**Episode 29: The Dawn Zone**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Ok! New Series by me! If you aren't familiar with my work search Code Lyoko, T, OVER 100,000 words, and you'll see several series by me. For those of you who know and follow my work I hope you enjoy this new series starting at Season 2 so I can change so many different things. I hope you enjoy them and continue reading and reviewing!**

**Factory**

Jeremie runs a scan on the wall protecting Bosh and Jericho. "It keeps presenting a screen with an area for entering a password but doesn't give any hints. Does Bosh know the password?" Jeremie waits for Aelita's response since he still could not hear Bosh.

"No, he says the Maker did not tell him."

"Great. I could enter a billion words and not get it. And if it is a number sequence I could die of old age before getting it."

"Any way of narrowing it down?"

"I'm not sure." Jeremie brings up the password screen. "If I can figure out how long the password is that might help." He hits the A button until the screen won't accept any more letters. "Seven long. I could maybe create a program that would go through the dictionary using every seven letter long words."

"But if it is a number sequence that will not help."

"But there are uh, seven numbers, ten choices, the different ways they can be entered, uh,"

"Seventy million choices. And what if it has a lock down function after incorrect passwords? Can we test for that?"

"It would warn us of that. But what word or number? Not Aelita, Xana, Lyoko, those aren't long enough."

"Bosh says the Maker liked history it could be tied with that."

"History? Hmmm," Jeremie connects with the internet and types Jericho in a search engine. "Wrestler, video game, city?" Jeremie clicks on the links and reads through them.

**Kadic Academy**

Yumi is in William's room with her history book. "And since France hadn't recovered from the first war Germany had no problem taking it in the first few months of the second war."

"Do you think she'll accept _they got rocked_ as the same as what you said?" Yumi and William laugh.

"You said if I came up with it you'd do the typing. My history grade is fine but from what I heard you have a problem."

"I got two bad grades in a row it isn't a big deal." William types as Yumi continues reading off from her notes.

**Elsewhere at Kadic Academy**

Ulrich, Odd, and Annette are in the library working on their math homework. "Aren't Aelita and Jeremie like super geeks? They could do this for us in half the time it will take us."

"You say super geek like it is a bad thing."

"Well, not really, I mean look at Bill Gates and Steve Jobs. Or um, uh, I can't think of any really smart girls."

"And they won't do our homework. Not even for twenty Euro." Odd erases an answer and writes a new one in.

"Did you try thirty?"

"If you two focused on homework maybe we would be done by now." Ulrich erases an answer and writes a new one down. "Odd, what did you get for number twenty seven?"

"I'm still on nine." Ulrich sighs and shakes his head.

"Unlike you my parents care about how I do and they're always writing me about my low scores."

"You always pass."

"Barely, just like you."

**Later That Day**

Jeremie checks the time. "Aelita we should get going it is almost curfew for both of us."

"Are you sure? Bosh is telling me about what he remembers of the Maker."

"He can tell you tomorrow we have rules." He brings her back.

**Jericho**

Bosh paces back and forth near a control panel. "Maker what happened? Why are we separated? Why does she not have the memories you created for us? I remember sunny days and picnics in the park. I remember days at the beach and watching movies together. She has none of that. Did the Other do this? Or did the Other prevent you from giving her the memories?" He continues pacing back and forth talking with himself.

**The Next Morning**

Aelita steps out of the shower and quickly looks in the mirror. "You're still there." She waves and sees her reflection wave back. "One of these times I'll look and you won't be there. You'll be busy with a Xana attack or some thing." She quickly dries off and gets dressed.

Sitting at the breakfast table she stabs at her egg. "Aren't you hungry?" She shakes her head.

"No Mr. Ishiyama. I'm still full from dinner."

"Speaking of which you missed it here. Did you eat at Kadic Academy?"

"Uh, yes, with my other friends."

"Her boyfriend." Yumi smiles. "I told you about my friend Jeremie before. Those two are so alike you'd think they were made for each other."

"Bosh," Mr. Ishiyama looks at her.

"What? Bosh?"

"Um, a Canadian term for um, some thing."

"A Canadian curse word? Now listen here young woman I won't allow such language in my home."

"Curse word? I am not casting a curse. I did not know magic was real here." Yumi gags on her toast.

"No, he meant, bad words, not a curse." She coughs then drinks a sip of milk washing the toast down. "He meant a kind of word you can't say."

"I forget your Francois is not as good as ours. Strange I always thought Canada spoke it."

"Only parts of it. We are taught it in class but I still do not know words not spoken often." Aelita glances at Yumi who nods with approval. Aelita still struggled with lies but thankfully the others had thought of several excuses for her strange behavior. Like not knowing certain words or not knowing phrases and common knowledge.

**Kadic Academy**

William sits across from Odd and Dana. "You two we're at the breakfast table." Odd and Dana stick their tongues out at him.

"We still have math work. Unlike you we aren't cheating."

"Cheating? How am I cheating?"

"You're using Yumi. She's always been good in math. Not the best in history or Italiano but I could usually count on her for math."

"Sorry she was busy helping me with history. We have a project due and she's my partner for it."

"Is that all?" William glares at Dana as Odd starts looking around for Ulrich and doesn't see him.

"Um, Dana, I'll be right back." Odd leaves the table.

Odd goes back to the dorm room first and finds Ulrich's bed is made. "What the? He never makes his bed." Odd now notices that he didn't remember seeing Ulrich when he first woke up. "I know he went to bed. No way he woke up before me, showered, and made his bed with out me hearing him." Odd leaves the dorm room.

Odd checks the showers but only finds Herve. "Have you seen Ulrich?"

"No." Odd leaves.

**Jeremie's Room**

Jeremie wakes up and rolls over seeing the alarm clock. "What, no, the alarm didn't go off." He gets out of bed quickly and hurries for the shower.

Odd sees Jeremie running down the hall. "Hey have you seen Ulrich?"

"No!" Jeremie runs past him.

**Kadic Academy**

Odd gets his cell phone out and sees Ulrich's number was deleted. It takes him a few minutes before he remembers the number and calls it. "Hola? Quien es este?"

"Hola? Oh crap, Spanish. Um, esta Ulrich alli?"

"No, no conozca Ulrich." They hang up on Odd.

"I'm positive that is Ulrich's number. But how did it get deleted from my phone? Some one else can call him." He finds Yumi's number and calls her. "Hey, can you call Ulrich for me?"

"What? I doubt he got out."

"Uh, I meant his phone." Odd is confused even more.

"Phone? Odd did you buy Ulrich a phone? I know you love that dog but buying him a phone? What so you can call it and hear for the ring?"

"I, no, not Kiwi, Ulrich." Odd starts sweating with worry. "Yumi this isn't funny. I don't have his number and can't find him. I woke up and his bed was made. He never makes his bed."

"He's a dog he can't make his bed. Odd I gotta make sure Aelita is ready for school." Yumi hangs up on him.

"Ok Yumi is not in to jokes." Odd looks around. "Kiwi, here boy." He goes over to the bottom shelf and opens it. No Kiwi but there was dog toys. "No, this can't be right." He holds up a collar that says _Ulrich_ on it. "Ulrich? He, he's in on this. He must have deleted his number from my phone and left this here. But why?" Odd's eyes go wide as he hurries over and finds a calendar. "April first, ha. I gotta admit they had me going. Now I better go to class and wait for the big surprise." He puts the collar back and hurries for his first class.

**Lunch**

Odd is getting worried again. Ulrich missed both early classes and now was skipping lunch. "Hey, has any one seen Ulrich?"

"No, did he get out? If Jim catches him you'll be in trouble."

"Ha ha Jeremie. Seriously have you seen him? What if Xa," Odd stops mid word as he looks over at William and Dana. "Um, later."

**After Classes**

Odd goes to Jeremie's room. "Hey, seriously have you seen Ulrich? What if Xana went after him?"

"I doubt Xana cares about your dog."

"Dude I get it April Fools Day. Have you checked the Tower Scan?"

"Now you're the one who isn't making any sense. What Tower Scan?"

"You know for Lyoko." Jeremie gives him a blank stare. "You guys are doing this all day aren't you? Fine, what ever. Just make sure you take Kiwi out for the bathroom." Odd leaves Jeremie's room.

**Yumi's Home**

Yumi growls in frustration. "Aelita how do you know this stuff?"

"Part of what the Maker made me I guess."

"Huh? Oh, God, I didn't know you were religious."

"Religious? What's that?"

"Uh, you just said Maker, you know, God, right? Aelita all day you've been talking weird and acting weird. Or like when I went in to wash my hands before lunch you were staring at your reflection. You weren't putting make up on or any thing just staring."

"Oh I was waiting for the other person too blink."

"I, Aelita, what?"

"I know you and the others explained it as a reflection but it looks so real."

"Is this an April Fools joke?"

"What, no. Wait, what is an April fool?"

"You know what? Just please help me with my math."

**Odd**

Odd checks the gym hoping Ulrich was hiding there. "They can't really be keeping this up all day can they? They even had him skip class for it." He sits down on the end of the bleachers. "I wonder if they explained it for Aelita." He gets his phone out and calls her.

"Hello? Odd?"

"That's my name don't wear it out."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know a name could be worn out." Odd holds back a laugh.

"It's ok Aelita I have a few more uses of my name for today. Speaking of which do you know what today is?"

"The first of the month of April correct?"

"Yep. But for some people it is a special day known as April Fools Day. Did the others tell you about it?"

"No. But Yumi asked if I was an April Fool. I am not sure what one is so I don't know if I answered correctly."

"So did they tell you where Ulrich was hiding today?"

"Hiding? I thought he was sick and that is why he missed class."

"No I think it is an April Fools joke. They all act like he is Kiwi."

"Your pet canine? They think he turned in to a dog?"

"Wait, Xana couldn't do that could he?"

"Jeremie would have warned me if the Tower Scan found activity. He would have called all of us."

"What if, um, he did sound confused. What if Xana messed with all of their brains?"

"And not ours? Why would he spare us?"

"Um, good question. Could we go check the Factory? That's the only place I haven't looked yet."

"Ok. But if all of them were messed with it will only be you and I. This could be dangerous. Should we try convincing the others?"

"I, I'll try telling Jeremie. If he doesn't come I'll let you know."

"I'll head for the Factory and hope this is just a well thought out joke." They hang up.

Aelita calls Jeremie. "Jeremie is there any sign of activity on Lyoko?"

"Ha, I'm not falling for that. You can tell Odd Happy April Fools Day. If you have free time maybe we could go see a movie?"

"Movie? Us? You never asked that before. It must be Xana. I'm sorry Jeremie I must go now." She hangs up on him and calls telling Odd that it was Xana.

**Factory**

Odd gets there first and takes the elevator down to the control room. Sure enough the Tower Scan has found an activated Tower. He gets his phone out and calls Aelita. "Xana's attacking in the uh, Mountain Sector. I'll wait for you make sure you get here."

"Thank you I'm almost there." They hang up.

**Kadic Academy**

Jeremie calls Yumi after Aelita didn't answer. "Is Aelita there?"

"No. I heard her talking to Odd then she ran out."

"What? Where?"

"Uh, she said some thing about a factory. Any idea what that means?"

"No. But I don't like it. I knew he was making moves on her."

"What? Jeremie the second she came over from Canada she's been head over heels about you. Maybe even before then I told her about you in some of the emails we exchanged."

"But we all know how he is. Two, three girls at a time and doesn't care who they are with. He even went after you even though you're dating William."

"Well, yeah, but I turned him down in a way he wouldn't try again."

"If only you kicked hard enough he stopped going after other guy's girlfriends. Factory, there are some old ones in the industry section of town."

"I don't get him. I like his dog but I could do with out him."

"I know what you mean. Well, when Aelita comes back could you ask what she was doing? If I ask it might seem like I'm jealous."

"But you are jealous."

"…" Jeremie hangs up on her.

**Factory**

Aelita takes the elevator down to the Control Room and runs over to the control panel. "Odd I know I'm not good at fighting but I must you can't do this alone."

"I can try if you get devirtualized we can't fix our friends." Odd waits for Aelita as she starts the auto transfer.

"I'll stay back and block with my energy blades but if you need help I'll do it." She hurries over to the elevator and Odd pushes the button so they can go down to the Scanner Room.

**Lyoko**

Aelita and Odd run across a narrow path for the activated Tower. "This is bad very bad. With out Jeremie we won't know when Xana sends monsters." Odd spends more time looking up then forward and nearly runs off the edge.

"Odd!" He stops just in time.

"Uh, thanks." Odd looks around some more before continuing for the activated Tower.

**Jeremie**

Jeremie goes to Odd's room and sits down on the bed. He hears a loud yip noise and sees Ulrich crawling out from under the other bed. "You were hiding under the bed? Come here Ulrich, jump up." Ulrich jumps up and curls up next to Jeremie who pets him.

**Lyoko**

Odd and Aelita see the activated Tower and the obstacles in the way. "Ok just hop on that moving disc then hop on the other before jumping on to the platform that the activated Tower is on no problem."

"Odd they might be a problem." Four Hornets fly down firing lasers.

"Full auto time." Odd aims and activates the new power firing dozens of lasers in only a few seconds.

The Hornets scatter but one is hit and destroyed.

Aelita blocks lasers fired with her energy blades. "Odd I can help."

"Stay back Aelita, hide!" Odd fires at a Hornet but it flies away.

"You need help!" Aelita looks towards the moving platforms. "I can make them bunch up again."

"Aelita what ever you're thinking don't do it I can't risk losing you. The others can't risk losing you right now we must deactivate that Tower." He continues firing laser arrows.

Aelita is forced away from the moving platforms and activated Tower by two Hornets. Odd fires at the third remaining one and clips a wing. It spins firing wildly before it crashes in to the Sector. It tries getting back up in the air but can't with the damaged wing.

Aelita sees this and runs for the platforms. "Aelita not yet!" Odd runs and fires at the two Hornets that were chasing after Aelita.

"I can make it I can make it." Aelita leaps on to the first moving platform.

A Hornet dives and sprays acid. "Aelita!" Odd aims. "Auto fire!" Dozens of laser arrows come out and hits the Hornet from behind destroying it.

Aelita leaps for the second moving platform just as the acid hits the first platform. She runs and leaps for the platform that the activated Tower is on.

The last Hornet flies out from behind the activated Tower and sprays acid. Aelita screams and a barrier forms over her blocking the acid. "Whoa how did she do that? Did that count as singing?" Odd watches Aelita run in to the activated Tower.

Aelita floats up to the second level and sees the control panel. She presses her hand against it and soon the screens fall. "Tower deactivated."

**Woods**

Ulrich wakes up in the basement of a run down house. "What happened? How did I get here? Where is here?" He sees a small window and sees the sun was almost set. "Xana? Was it Xana? The others must have stopped him." He shakes his head still feeling like a fog was between his ears.

**Kadic Academy**

Jeremie shakes his head. "Huh? Where am I? How did I get here?" He looks at the time. "Oh, I just got back from…" He sees the calendar. Odd had crossed off the previous night. "I lost a whole day? Xana!" He looks around and now realizes he wasn't in his room. He runs out and goes to his room and quickly grabs his lap top and finds the battery was removed. He gets his cell phone out and calls Aelita. "Aelita, Xana's,"

"Not attacking. I took care of it. Are you ok now?"

"Yes, why, what happened?"

"Xana must have messed with your brain, and the others."

"The others? Wait, how did you get the Tower deactivated?"

"Odd for some reason wasn't affected. I am not sure why."

"But, why? What was the point? Did he try any thing else?"

"No. But maybe it was for a return. I didn't launch one after Bosh informed us that they made Xana stronger."

"Or, if, if his attack was for all of us. But it didn't affect you or Odd. What if it did affect you two? He could work on what ever plans he had with out us knowing. If it hadn't failed with you and Odd, but why him? You I can see being an AI but Odd?"

"Could he be an AI? How long have you known him?"

"I, since school. He must be human."

"But then why else would he be not affected?"

"Unaffected. And I don't know. I mean, you have pink hair and he has that strange purple splotch in his. Have you seen Bosh? What color is his hair?"

"I have not seen him. But Odd has parents and siblings doesn't he?"

"He has memories of them. Didn't you tell me Bosh has memories of time on Earth with you planted by the Maker? And it was your turn when the, event, happened? What if Odd was made the same way?"

"And Bosh does not know him?"

"Uh, he failed? Maker left him up for adoption? Or planted memories in another family? Or he's human and there is some other reason why Xana couldn't mess with his brain." Jeremie sighs. "Odd is odd even for Xana."

"Maybe for being human. Is there any way we could see if he is like I am?"

"We shouldn't tell him or any one else yet. We might be completely wrong and it might make him worried for nothing."

"Ok, I won't tell any one." They hang up.

**A/N Ah, The Dawn Zone? I'm watching Twilight Zone, and this gave me an idea. A world where the others don't know about Xana and Aelita is from Canada. And Ulrich is a dog, not Kiwi. But for some, odd, reason it didn't work on Odd. Jeremie and Aelita immediately jump to conclusions but could they be right? We must wait and see! Also, sorry for getting this up late, I've been working 6 nights a week because of the holidays and haven't had much time for writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 2**

**Episode 30: Lyoko**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Yumi's Home**

Yumi is in the living room with William working on homework, for the most part. "So what was your first Anime?"

"Anime or Manga?"

"Uh, either one, both Yumi."

"First Anime was Inuyasha and my first Manga was Angelic Layer. What about you?"

"Uh, my first Manga was, I can't remember the name. It was some futuristic kind."

"Ghost in the Shell?"

"No, this was way old. My great grandfather had it and let me read it. He got it when he was in Japan for uh, you know." William looks away sheepishly.

"World War Two?"

"Yeah. He was an ambassador for America at the time."

"So you're American?"

"Uh, father's side yes. Mother's side half French and half the rest of Europe." Yumi is confused and he sees the look on her face. "Her grandfather was part Spanish part British and part Italian. His parents were even more mixed. Of course technically so is my father since he is American and they all come from over here or other nations."

"Well, I'm all Japanese as far as I know. So, Anime and Manga?"

"Anime was Cowboy Bebop. I still love that show. Bought the DVD collection and the movie. The Manga was really old but took place in the future. Gah why can't I remember? It had a really weird name."

"It doesn't matter but do you still have it? If you do I might wanna read it."

"Yeah, sure. I have it back in my room." William looks down at his math homework. "So uh, fifth question, the area of the circle with X equals…" They continue doing homework.

**Kadic Academy**

Ulrich is in the gym training. He tried calling Yumi but she said she was busy with homework.

**Elsewhere**

Odd and Dana are outside of Sissi's door. Odd lightly knocks. "Who is it? Herve, Nicholas I told you both leave me alone."

"No uh, Sissi it's me." Dana opens the door slowly and peeks in.

Sissi has green goop on her face and she sits underneath a large lamp tanning herself. "I was wondering what you were doing today."

"Making myself more beautiful. This doesn't happen naturally you know. If you want I could help you I have plenty of products."

Odd holds in a laugh as he sets down two rats from the science lab inside of Sissi's room.

"No I'll uh, go now." Dana closes the door making sure the rats were inside.

**Factory**

Jeremie and Aelita work on getting inside of Jericho. "Seven letters or numbers. And Bosh said the Maker made it linked with the name. I found a Jericho from the history books and the Bible. But there are so many different people and events involved I'm not sure what could be the correct password."

"It might not be seven long Jeremie. That is how many it can take but I know your email address password can be at least fourteen letters long even though it isn't."

"I'm hoping he made the limit seven long because that is how long the password is. And now that we know it doesn't lock down if you get the password wrong we have more flexibility. Who ever this Maker was he could have left us some clues."

"He did not expect Xana turning on him I think. Unless Xana didn't and some thing else happened. I wish I knew the Maker. Bosh has few memories of him but that is more then what I have."

"I think we should make a list of all seven letter words surrounding Jericho. Then look at words that seem important that are shorter and try those if the others fail." Aelita stares at the screen of the lap top.

"I can do that on my own. You should work on the vehicles some more. If we had those the Mountain Sector would be much easier." They both get to work.

**Kadic Academy**

Odd and Dana hear Sissi's screams. "About time I figured they would have liked the smell of that make up she was using." Both run away from Sissi's door.

Sissi backs away from the two growing rats. "No, no, stay away!" She grabs a bottle and throws it at a rat. The rat snaps at it biting clean through it. It makes noises as the chemicals go down its throat. "Aaaa!" She leaps over the rat and runs for the door.

The second rat swings its tail and trips her. "No, stay away you filthy rodents!" She grabs her curling iron and swings it like a short sword while getting up. She grabs the door handle and starts opening it when the second rat leaps and bites down on the curling iron ripping it from her hands. "Help me!" She runs out of her room.

**Factory**

The Tower Scan comes up alerting Jeremie of the activated Tower. "Uh, Aelita save what you're working on and start calling the others."

"I only have thirty one words so far. Maybe we could try them while we wait for the others."

"No save them and call the others. We can try the passwords later." Aelita saves them and closes the lap top.

**Kadic Academy**

Odd and Dana are laughing when his phone rings. "Hello?"

"Odd, Xana's attacking."

"I uh, ok sure." Jeremie had already hung up. "Um Dana I gotta go."

"And you can't tell me why." She rolls her eyes. "Again. Maybe this time I'll follow you."

"Don't please." Odd runs out of her room and right in to a screaming half naked Sissi. "Sissi!" Odd sees her and stares, and stares, and stares some more.

"Out of my way!" She smacks him hard then pushes him away. "Dana there was these giant rats in my room and they attacked me! It will totally ruin my complexion if I don't get this off in five minutes and add a new layer." Sissi slams the door behind her hitting Odd in the face after he kept staring.

**Elsewhere**

Ulrich hears his phone ring and stops doing push ups so he can answer it. "Jeremie, is it Xana?"

"Yes. I'm not sure what he is doing so keep an eye out."

"I will." They hang up.

**Yumi's House**

Yumi answers her phone. "Uh, is this important?"

"Is Xana important?"

"Yes. I'll be there." Yumi hangs up and looks over at William. "Um, that was my uh," She quickly thinks about who else was home. Was her dad or mom home? One was away but she couldn't remember.

"Your what? Your bail call?" William laughs.

"Um, does yes mean I can run out now?"

"If you wanna go then go. I'll go home and look for that Manga." William picks up his homework and school bag and follows Yumi out of the house.

**Kadic Academy**

The two rats shrink down as black mists leave them. The black mists move through the school hallways and find Kiwi. They both fly in through his mouth and posses him. Kiwi howls as he grows triple, quadruple, quintuple in size. Kiwi turns and smashes through the window escaping from the dorm building.

Odd runs for the sewer entrance with a smile on his face. "Ah Sissi if only I had known." The images distract him and he doesn't hear the footsteps fast approaching him.

As Odd starts lifting the sewer cover he hears some thing barrel through some bushes and looks up. "Kiwi?" Kiwi's bark is more like a roar. Odd sees Xana's symbol in his eyes. "Be a good diggidy dog and I'll buy you a new chew toy after this!" Odd jumps through the sewer entrance just as Kiwi snaps at him. Kiwi sticks his head in but gets stuck. "Good boy stay there." Odd grabs his skateboard and takes off for the Factory.

Ulrich sees possessed Kiwi sticking out of the sewers. He quietly backs away thinking of another way he could get to the Factory.

**Factory**

Jeremie loads the new Shield vehicle. "Aelita, did it come up?"

"Yes Jeremie." Aelita steps on it slowly and the Shield forms around her feet. "You stabilized it I didn't tip over."

"As long as the lasers hit the other side you should be safe. That and your energy blades should make it a lot easier for the others."

"I can defend myself now." Aelita forms her energy blades.

**Kadic Academy**

Sissit puts on a shirt borrowed from Dana. "Thanks cousin." Sissi opens her door and looks outside. "I don't see them."

"I doubt they were giant rats just regular sized rats." Dana holds back a laugh. "Just make sure you bring me that shirt back." Sissi runs out of Dana's room for hers.

Ulrich is running back across the campus when he sees the hole in the dorm wall. "We'll need a return, great. That will make Xana stronger." He keeps running.

**Woods**

The black mists leave Kiwi and he shrinks down to normal. The black mists fly through the air looking for a new animal they could posses.

**Factory**

Odd climbs out of the sewers and starts running across the bridge when he hears heavy footsteps. Expecting another attack he looks around and sees Yumi. "Yumi has any one ever told you that your boots sound just like a giant possessed dog?"

"What?" Yumi is confused but keeps running with Odd following behind her.

**Ulrich**

He runs out of the school gates and down the sidewalk. He ignores a no crossing sign and is nearly hit by a car. A horn blares and the driver yells expletives at him. "Sorry!" Ulrich continues running.

**Factory**

Odd and Yumi get in the Scanners. "Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko near Aelita.

"Whoa Princess what is that?" She flies down on the Shield.

"A new vehicle. It isn't as fast as the others but it can take some damage. We're calling it the Shield." She flies up higher. "I can see the activated Tower from here. Is Ulrich coming?"

"I think so. Sissi yelled some thing about giant rats. I guess Xana possessed them. But then Kiwi attacked me so maybe he possessed a lot of animals." Odd has a goofy grin on his face.

"What's so funny Odd?" Odd shakes his head.

"Uh, nothing. Are there any other vehicles ready?"

"Not ready. If the stabilizers work on the Shield then I can use them on the Shuriken and the Axe. I'm not sure it would work on the Blade."

"Shuriken? What is that?"

"The Shield but with points like a Shuriken."

"And the Axe?"

"Double axe head like a Viking weapon. If we get them all working you'll be much faster and have extra weapons or defense." Jeremie checks the cameras looking for Ulrich.

**Bridge**

Ulrich starts running across when a giant fish leaps out of the water and tackles him. He feels the wind knocked out of him and struggles to his feet. "He possessed the fish?" Ulrich starts moving towards the Factory when another possessed fish leaps out of the water and hits him in the back of the knees. The two fish flop until they touch when they meld together and form a frankenfish monster.

Ulrich tries getting back up when the frankenfish spews a slippery chemical from its mouth. Ulrich slips and falls face first seeing stars after hitting his head on the bridge.

Jeremie sees this on one of the cameras. "Uh, Ulrich's being attacked. I'll be right back."

"Jeremie don't get hurt." Aelita's warning isn't in time as Jeremie already has the headset off.

Ulrich recovers and kicks at the frankenfish. He hits it but the scales are like armor. "Back off Xana!" Ulrich turns and sees Jeremie running full force with his eyes closed.

"Jeremie watch out!" Jeremie doesn't listen and slips in some of the slippery goo.

He slides across the bridge slamming in to the frankenfish. The frankenfish slips on its own goo and falls over the side of the bridge. "Wow, great job Jeremie!" Ulrich carefully gets up then helps Jeremie up.

**Lyoko**

Ulrich virtualizes near the others. "Whoa Aelita what is that?"

"The Shield. Are you both ok?"

"We made it don't worry." Jeremie's voice soothes Aelita's nerves.

**Kadic Academy**

Jim looks up at the hole in the wall. Nicholas and Herve stand behind him. "What do you think happened Jim?"

"I'm not sure. It looks like some thing we did back in college when…" He looks back at the two. "I'd rather not talk about it."

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warriors run for the activated Tower while Aelita flies over them. "No monsters yet." She has an amazing view of the Ice Sector. "If we had these before it may have made things a lot easier."

"Of course it would have but you weren't here earlier. If only I had been smarter and figured out how too materialize you earlier."

"You did it so you are plenty smart." Jeremie smiles at Aelita's compliment.

"Uh guys pay attention." Yumi saw a Mega Tank rolling towards the activated Tower. Behind it was a monster they had only dealt with once before.

"Jeremie the new monster is guarding the Tower." Aelita slows down on the Shield and lets the others run ahead of her.

"Wow this is what you guys fought? What did you call it?" Odd aims his arm at one.

"We haven't named them yet. That's your job." Yumi gets her fans out.

"Uh, Tarantula?"

"They have four legs." Ulrich gets his swords out.

"Half a tarantula?" The new monsters flank the Mega Tank and start firing lasers.

"Figure it out later we have monsters to destroy."

"Auto fire!" Odd fires a couple dozen laser arrows hitting a new monster but not on the Eye.

"Odd hit the Eye you only do two points of damager per hit on these new ones."

"Hey I'm trying." Odd dodges lasers as he runs forward.

Ulrich sees the Mega Tank open. "Triplicate." He splits apart. "Block the blast and I'll destroy it." Both clones pull their swords out and run straight in front of the Mega Tank.

The Mega Tank fires and the clones hold their swords up. One is hit and his block is broken destroying it. The Mega Tank closes as Ulrich gets close. "Close but this should work." He stands on top of the Mega Tank.

Yumi blocks lasers being fired by one of the new monsters. She sees Aelita fly over her. "Be careful!"

"I can help now." Aelita has her energy blades out.

The new monster aims at Aelita when she gets close and fires. The lasers hit the Shield and bounce off. Lasers rain down on the Sector with one hitting Yumi. "I said be careful!" Yumi backs away blocking the lasers bouncing off of the Shield.

Odd still charges the second new monster when an Ulrich clone rushes past him using a Super Sprint. The new monster focuses on the clone but the clone uses its swords blocking the lasers.

The clone gets closer and closer as Odd follows behind it. Odd aims over the clones shoulder waiting for the shot.

Aelita flies closer to the activated Tower keeping the new monster focused on her. "Hai!" Yumi throws her fans and watches them curve around striking it across the Eye destroying it.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires just barely missing the clone. The laser arrow continues striking the monster on the Eye and destroying it.

"Go Princess!" Ulrich keeps on top of the Mega Tank so Aelita can easily fly in to the activated Tower.

"Jeremie, I can't disengage the Shield."

"Oh. I didn't think about that. Let me devirtualize it." Soon the Shield disappears and Aelita runs in to the center of the platform.

"Ulrich, do we need a return?"

"Kiwi smashed a hole in our wall so yeah we need one."

"Darn I was hoping Sissi would remember I saw."

"Saw what?" Odd doesn't answer Yumi as a return is launched.

**Yumi's House**

"Hey uh William could we go to your house and get that Manga? I'm really curious about it." Yumi had already done most of her homework before the return and knew the answers. She just needed a few minutes for writing them back down.

"Yeah sure, ok."

**Kadic Academy**

Dana and Odd let the rats in Sissi's room and hurry back to hers.

**Factory**

Jeremie works on the Shield while Aelita works on finding seven letter words for the password. She is going through internet links when she sees a pop up ad. "Jeremie what is Valentines Day?"

"Oh um, a holiday for uh, couples."

"So it is a holiday for us?" Jeremie turns away as he blushes.

"Yes, it is."

"And what do we do for this holiday? And what is a holiday?"

"A holiday is a special day. Some like Christmas are religious and others like Bastille Day are national. Over in America they have Thanksgiving and Fourth of July. In certain parts of Asia April First is still a holiday. Others like Valentines Day or New Years Eve are celebrated almost world wide."

"And this couple holiday is special because they said so?"

"Yeah, kind of. But mostly you just get some one a gift or take them out for dinner." He hopes he has stopped blushing and turns back and sees tears in her eyes. "Aelita what's wrong?"

"I can not do this holiday. I have nothing for a gift and I don't have the shiny coins for a dinner."

"Aelita don't cry." Jeremie gets out of the computer chair and hugs her. "I know you don't have money so it is ok. Besides I think it is a bit silly only celebrating what um, we have, on one day." Jeremie pats her on the back. "Feel better?"

"I, I think I, um, I need too uh, do some thing not here." Jeremie pulls away and looks at her face.

"Aelita you're learning but you aren't good at lying. If you want too wash your face go ahead. In fact how about I save this and we both go back ok? I have some planning to do."

"You need the Super Computer for planning."

"No for Valentines Day."

"But I, I can't do any thing for you. And you said it was silly celebrating it."

"It is but you're my uh, girlfriend and I should." He hugs her again hiding that he was blushing again.

**Later that Night**

Odd and Dana work on homework when his phone rings. "Hey Aelita what's up?"

"Um, can we talk?"

"Sure, where are you?"

"On the stairs in the dorm. I do not know where you are."

"I'll come to you. Ok?"

"Your welcome."

"No, thank you."

"Oh, now I say your welcome?"

"Give me a minute." They hang up. "Dana I'll be right back."

"Running off again?"

"I promise I'll be right back." Odd gets up and leaves her room.

**Stairway**

Odd sees Aelita and leaps down the last four stairs. "What is it Princess?"

"Jeremie says Valentines Day is coming up and the normal practice is getting each other gifts. I do not have the money required for that. He says it is ok he knows I don't but I want to be like a normal human and a normal human celebrates this."

"Oh well, I could give you some money and some ideas. I'll ask Ulrich and Yumi if they'll chip in." Odd's face goes pale. "Wait, Valentines Day? Oh man that is coming up. I better find some thing for Dana."

"So I am not the only one who does not know." She smiles slightly. "I guess it is normal for humans not remembering this day."

"It is a lot more then you think. I bet Ulrich doesn't remember either." Odd is surprised when Aelita hugs him.

"Thank you Odd."

"No problem Princess." He hugs her back when he hears a throat clear. He turns and sees Dana.

"Oh, hey."

"Don't hey me. She storms down the stairs. "So what is this about?" She motions towards Odd and Aelita. "Princess? You call her Princess?"

"Well, it is just a nick name we all call her that." Dana smacks Odd.

"My brother was right you are a playboy." Dana marches back up the stairs and slams the door behind her.

Odd turns back to Aelita who is staring at him. "I guess she got the wrong idea." He smiles and laughs a little.

"Should I smack you also?"

"What, no. Oh you have no idea what just happened do you?"

"She yelled at you and hit you. I am not sure why."

"Jealousy is a green eyed monster."

"Monster? But Jeremie swore monsters weren't real." Aelita's head snaps around looking for the green eyed monster.

"That's a metaphor, or a simile, um, one of those. No she must have heard me call you Princess and saw us hugging."

"So?"

"Well Dana and I were kind of dating so when she saw us hugging she thought that we might have also been dating."

"And that is a bad thing?"

"Humans have uh, ideas that you should only date one person at a time. So when she thought maybe we were dating it made her jealous."

"I am still confused."

"Ok, another example. Some times Ulrich is mean towards William for no reason. He does it because he is jealous of William and Yumi."

"So Ulrich should smack Yumi?"

"No! Ulrich and Yumi are kind of dating but she has the same classes with William and shares some other things in common. Ulrich doesn't like that she spends so much time with him and gets jealous."

"So he should smack William?"

"No, no one should smack any one else. If those two actually made it official like you and Jeremie did he wouldn't be jealous all the time."

"Official?"

"You know, told each other how they felt about the other one. Like you and Jeremie."

"Well, I know how he feels. I'm not sure what it is but I think I can feel it also."

"Aelita if there ever was an AI that could feel love it would be you." Odd rubs his cheek. "Well, I guess Dana and I are over." He remembers seeing Sissi from before the attack. "Plenty of other fish in the sea."

"But we are in school."

"That was also a metaphor, or simile, one of those."

**William's Room**

Yumi looks around and sees several shelves filled with Manga books and DVDs. "Wow you have a lot."

"I like it so I buy it." He opens up a trunk and digs through. "But this is really old and my favorite. If I hadn't read this I don't know if I ever would have discovered Manga and Anime." He pulls out a box and opens it. He pulls out a very old Manga book. "Lyoko, I knew it had a really weird name. This is the first of twelve volumes. Be very careful with it ok? It is really old." He turns around and sees the look on Yumi's face. "Yumi? Are you ok?"

**A/N Some humor at first, but Odd and Dana break up! Will it last? Will he actually go after Sissi after some, encouragement? And poor Aelita still so many things she doesn't understand like holidays and jealousy. She isn't stupid she is very, very smart. She just doesn't know. But she is a quick learner and I think next episode she will learn more about being human! Oh and uh, totally not important the whole William has a Manga written in the 1930's called Lyoko. I'm sure it is just a coincidence! Or not…**


	5. Chapter 5

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 2**

**Episode 31: Mistakes Are Only Human**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Yumi's Room**

She goes through the Manga William let her borrow again. "It's all in here. Lyoko, Xana, even Aelita and Bosh. Monsters and attacks on Earth being stopped by deactivating Towers. This can't be a coincidence." She sets Lyoko Volume 4 down and picks up the next volume. "But who is this? That name isn't Japanese I can't read this." She rubs a finger over the Japanese lettering. "It's gibberish. Maybe mom or dad would know." She takes it with her downstairs and finds her mom. "Mom?"

"Yes Yumi."

"Um, I was reading this and I can't read this name." Yumi holds the Manga up and points at the name. "What is it?"

"I don't know it looks like some one wrote it wrong. If you change this symbol and add a line here it would read white foreigner with strange hair. It isn't a name it is a description."

"But it is the name of the character. How would you pronounce it?"

"Well again it could be that but it could be a dozen other things. Add a line there and it is stranger. Remove these three lines and you get yellow hair."

"If you remove three lines and add lines to any symbol you change what it is. Do you think dad would know?"

"Maybe but I always was better then he was back in school."

"I'll ask him when he gets home." She takes it back upstairs to her room and sits on her bed with a new problem.

Does she tell the others? How could she explain it? None of them could read Japanese and she felt unless they read it they wouldn't believe it. "This is impossible. Could the author have known who made the Super Computer?" She turns the Manga over and sees the author's name. "Yamahito Tokoro. I wonder if that name sounds familiar to Jeremie at all." She reaches for her phone and calls Jeremie.

**Factory**

Jeremie answers his phone. "Yumi? Xana isn't attacking is he?" He quickly checks the Tower Scan.

"No I was wondering if the name Yamahito Tokoro sounded familiar."

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Um, just wondering, thank you." She hangs up.

**Next Morning**

Yumi smells some thing burning as she steps out of the shower. She quickly grabs a towel and wraps it around her as she runs downstairs. "Aelita stop!"

"I didn't put metal in the microwave I swear!" The top of the oven had caught on fire.

"What were you cooking?" Yumi grabs a fire extinguisher and sprays the stove top. "Aelita we told you no cooking!"

"I didn't I swear! They said keep an eye on it and I did. But the, liquid, went over and I did not know what to do."

"Grease Aelita. They didn't know, I'm sorry for yelling at you." Yumi sprays the stove top a couple more times making sure the fire was out. She reaches over and turns the heat down. "I guess that means breakfast is ruined."

"What is that smell?" Mrs. Ishiyama sees the mess on the stove top. "Oh no, Aelita I said keep an eye on it."

"I did. I watched it go over the side of the pan and catch on fire."

"She doesn't know how to cook mom she didn't know too turn the heat down." Yumi holds up the fire extinguisher. "Or where this was."

"Oh, well, Aelita would you like too learn how to cook?" A bright smile appears on her face.

"Yes! I would very much like too learn how." Yumi sighs.

"I need another shower that chemical stuff is in my hair." Yumi leaves the kitchen and goes upstairs.

**Kadic Academy**

Odd is sitting across from Ulrich and Jeremie. "Where's Dana?"

"I don't know. Why would I?"

"Uh, because aren't you two dating?" Ulrich looks around the cafeteria and sees Dana sitting with Sissi. "Or not any more."

"What can I say one misunderstanding is all it takes."

"Usually the misunderstanding is you dating two girls at the same time and getting smacked." Jeremie pokes at his eggs.

"Except this time I wasn't dating the other one."

"Who was it?"

"The Princess. She was upset because Valentines Day is coming and she doesn't have any money for a gift. I told her it was alright, I'd help her out and Dana walked in on that."

"Odd, I told her she needn't worry. I don't expect any thing from her." Ulrich starts making choking noises. He pounds on his chest then coughs up a piece of sausage.

"Valentines Day is coming? I, oh man I should get Yumi some thing. Before _he_ does." Ulrich glares over at William who was still waiting in line for food.

"Dude if you made it official he wouldn't bother her."

"I, it is, I mean we're really good friends, shut up." Ulrich becomes very interested in his food.

"Odd tell her she doesn't need to get me any thing."

"Ok, sure Einstein."

**Class**

Yumi has one of the Lyoko Manga books with her. When William sits down she opens it and points at the name. "Do you know what this says?"

"Uh, no. I always took it as a word they didn't have in Japanese so made up a symbol for it. Why, do you know?"

"No and neither do my parents. My mom said if you add a line here, or take one out here, you get words but they aren't names. Like take these two out and it is one word but add one here and another here and you get a different word."

"But you can do that with any thing."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"So, did you like it?"

"Yeah, a lot. This was made in the thirties. I didn't even know they had computers back then."

"Yeah this guy was a genius. Or a time traveler." William laughs but Yumi isn't sure if it was so funny.

**That Night Yumi's Room**

Yumi gets in bed with the last volume of the Manga. "I should show this to the others. I'd have to translate it but Aelita and Jeremie should know about this. Even if he didn't recognize the name maybe Bosh would." She puts it on the nightstand and pulls a blanket over herself as she turns the table lamp off.

**Lyoko**

Xana activates a Tower.

**Yumi's Room**

Yumi is in a deep sleep when a black mist enters her room. It possesses her Totoro doll which grows a couple feet taller and claws. It swipes at Yumi cutting her across the arm waking her up. "Ow, what was," She just pulls her head back in time keeping the possessed doll from cutting her face.

Yumi gets out of bed and grabs the lamp swinging it at the possessed doll. She hits it hard but the stuffing absorbs the blow easily. "I gotta get Aelita with out waking my parents up." She runs out of her room and goes to the guest room. She throws the door open and nearly jumps on Aelita.

"Aa-" Yumi puts a hand over her mouth.

"Shh, Xana is attacking. We need to get out and call the others." Yumi takes her hand away from Aelita's mouth.

"Ok. Go and distract Xana." Yumi runs out as Aelita changes and grabs her phone.

Yumi tackles the possessed doll and knocks it down the stairs. She hurries down the stairs and leaps down the last four landing on top of the doll. "I'm sorry," She grabs one of the arms and pulls until she hears a ripping noise.

"Yumi hurry." Aelita gets past the two and runs for the door.

"Keep going I'll be right behind you." Yumi continues dismantling her own doll holding back tears.

**Kadic Academy**

The boys sneak out of the dorm building and head for the forest.

Jim walks by after getting a midnight snack and hears the sound of twigs breaking. "Hurro?" He swallows the donut in his mouth. "Hello? Who ever is there you should know I am a master of the martial arts." His eyes dart around looking for who ever it was that made the noise.

**Factory**

Aelita jumps and swings down the rope on to the Factory floor before running over to the elevator. She gets in and presses the down button.

**Streets**

Yumi runs down the street for the Factory completely oblivious to how cold she felt.

**Sewers**

The boys skate and scooter through the sewers. "Did she say what the attack was?"

"No but it was at the Ishiyama house."

"I hope they didn't wake up her parents. We can't have them grounded."

"If they did then we'll launch a return." They continue for the Factory.

**Factory**

Yumi runs across the bridge and leaps grabbing the rope and swinging down. She runs over to the elevator and presses the button to bring it up.

As Yumi waits the boys make it and run in to the elevator. When they land on the Factory floor they see Yumi getting in to the elevator. "Uh, Yumi you want my uh, shirt or some thing?" Ulrich and the others blush and Yumi realizes that in her daze of being woken from a deep sleep she forgot what she was wearing.

"I, well, I'll be on Lyoko soon, stop looking." She was standing in the elevator wearing just a small sleep shirt and panties.

**Control Room**

Jeremie runs out of the elevator and Aelita sees he and the others are blushing. "Now what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing Aelita it's Yumi who made a mistake. See? Making mistakes is only human." Aelita gets a big smile on her face as she gets in the elevator.

**Scanner Room**

Yumi gets in the middle Scanner as Odd and Ulrich get in the side ones. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Forest Sector.

Aelita steps in the middle Scanner. "Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, and virtualization." She lands on Lyoko near the others as the Shield and the Blade appear.

"Whoa awesome!" Odd leaps on the Blade. "Jeremie when did you make this? I didn't know it was ready."

"Be careful Odd it isn't tested since I last added the stabilization and front braking. Stick with Aelita while the others stay below."

"On it Jeremie." Odd flies over to Aelita. "Your purple knight shall escort you to the castle Princess."

"Thank you Odd." She follows behind him as the others run down the winding paths of the Forest Sector.

**Yumi's Room**

A black mist flies around her room ripping the Lyoko Manga apart. Soon the torn shreds of paper catch on fire and turn in to ash.

**Lyoko**

Jeremie sees on the holomap Xana's welcoming committee. "Krabes coming on a path from your right."

"We see them." Ulrich gets his swords out.

"Oh this will be like shooting fish in a barrel." Odd from high above aims at the three Krabes.

"You shoot fish?" Aelita's confusion is ignored as Odd fires.

"Auto fire!" Dozens of laser arrows come out and spray across the back of two Krabes hitting the Eye and destroying them.

"Super Sprint." Ulrich rushes forward and dodges lasers before slashing the front left leg of the remaining Krabe.

"Hai!" Yumi's fans fly through the air and curve cutting across the back of the crippled Krabe destroying it.

"If we all get vehicles we won't even need all of us."

"Don't get overconfident Odd Xana learns and could throw some thing at us we never expected." Jeremie keeps his eyes glued to the map watching for more monsters.

When the Lyoko Warriors see the activated Tower they see several of the new unnamed monsters. "Alright Tarantulas."

"Odd they only have four legs. We aren't calling them Tarantulas." Ulrich looks around making sure there weren't any more monsters coming.

"Fine then you name them."

"Wolves?" Ulrich ducks under a laser. "Aelita stay back we'll take care of them."

"I can help."

"But we won't need it Princess don't worry." Odd dives on the Blade and rains laser arrows down on the Wolves.

The Wolves fire back at Odd. "Odd be careful you're over the Digital Sea." Ulrich uses the distraction Odd gives and rushes forward.

Yumi stays farther away and watches the Wolves. She sees how they aim at Odd and realizes they were drawing him and Ulrich close on purpose. "It's a trap!" As Ulrich gets close the path becomes wire frame and Ulrich falls through.

"Aaaa!"

"No!" Aelita flies down as fast as she can on the Shield for Ulrich.

"Whoops! Gotta make a pit stop." Odd flies away from the Wolves and dives after Ulrich.

Aelita gets her energy blades out and blocks lasers. "Aelita back off let the others handle it."

"I can help!" She continues blocking lasers and her energy blades start glowing.

"But if you're devirtualized we can't deactivate the Tower."

"Right, I'm sorry I just want to help."

"I know and you do in a way no one else can."

"He's right Aelita we can't risk you being devirtualized." Yumi watches the Wolves closely knowing they were smarter then most monsters.

Odd aims at Ulrich and fires hitting him four times in the chest devirtualizing him. "He should be back on Earth Jeremie."

"He is good job Odd now beat those Wolves and deactivate the Tower."

Odd flies back up in time for the Wolves to be advancing on Yumi. From behind he flies and fires at their legs. "Auto fire!" He sprays the laser arrows in a wide arc hitting the Wolves back legs slowing them down.

"I got it Odd." Yumi runs forward at the Wolves.

One tries leaning on its back legs and fire lasers but collapses. Yumi throws several fans and they curve cutting across the Eye of the Wolves destroying them.

Aelita flies to the activated Tower and goes inside. She steps in the center of the platform and floats up to the second platform.

"Yumi, did you wake your parents up?"

"Not that I know of. But we might need one any ways Xana uh, trashed my room." Yumi thinks of her Totoro doll she was forced to rip apart. "Yeah, I can't explain that and if they ground me I'll have a hard time coming out for attacks."

"Fine, return to the past now." The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Factory**

Yumi shows Aelita and Jeremie the Manga. "It was written in the thirties according to William."

"Where did he get it?"

"His grandfather was an ambassador for America in Japan after the War. He says that's where he got it."

"He can read this?"

"Yes and speak it."

"Wow he hacks Francois so badly it sounds like he is choking half the time but he can speak Japanese?"

"So? It isn't that tough too learn just because you or Ulrich never tried."

"What about Odd?"

"He tried and ended up learning Chinese some how."

"Well, this can't be a coincidence. Are you sure this is Lyoko?"

"The Super Computer, Lyoko, Xana, monsters, even Aelita and Bosh. I had trouble translating some things like the names and especially this one." She points at the character she didn't know the name of. "My mom thinks the name was translated wrong but William thinks it is a word that Japanese doesn't have one for."

"Like what?"

"How should I know? I tried thinking of a few but I can't. My mom thinks if you take a line or two out it is foreigner with strange hair."

"But Bosh and Aelita have strange hair. Could it be another AI was made? What if there is another AI on Lyoko some where?" Both look at Aelita.

"I don't know. I don't even remember Bosh. But if there is another on Lyoko may be he will have the password so we can get in Jericho."

"Or he was corrupted by Xana or destroyed by him. Yumi please read all of these to us."

"I, that could take a couple hours. And I can't remember the last time I read a book out loud."

"We need the information from these books before you give them back to William."

"Ok. I'll start with the title and read every thing." Yumi picks up the first volume. "Lyoko And the Warriors Three Volume 1. Created by Yamahito Tokoro in 1935. Dedicated to the future of my three visions." She continues reading.

**A/N So Yumi reveals this Lyoko Manga to Jeremie and Aelita and starts reading it out loud. Will they learn some thing new? Will they find some clue on who this third character is? Or maybe who the Maker is? We must wait and see!**


	6. Chapter 6

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 2**

**Episode 32: Photograph**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Lyoko**

Aelita is talking with Bosh on the edge of Jericho. "Do you have any idea if there was a third AI?"

"_No, I do not. I am sorry Aelita."_

"It's ok I don't remember one either." She presses her hand against the barrier. "Jeremie is working on passwords. When we find the right one we will get you out."

"_Why? I told you before Jericho was made for us. Come here Aelita where we can live forever together."_

"But Earth is amazing! The sights and sounds and smells are more then any thing we could have on Lyoko. And while I haven't found the discovery of taste very exciting the others claim it is wonderful as well. Maybe you will taste more then I can."

"_As long as you are there with me Aelita."_

"I, of course. But you might be staying here we don't have any plans for you, yet. Yumi can't host you and Jeremie says the school is not taking any more students."

"_Then I can stay here. It was made for us it is perfect here."_

"Maybe it is but Earth is so wonderful I could never leave it for long."

"_When I come there I might fall in love with it as much as I love you."_

"Bosh, I told you before we're AI the Maker made you think that. I have Jeremie he is human and he was not made to feel that but feels it on his own."

"_So if I could remove the love program and felt it still then you would accept it?"_

"Yes, I think. Odd says humans are, monoga, a word that means they frown on dating multiple people. But we are not really human so I don't know if it applies too us." Aelita gets an uneasy feeling when talking about it. She didn't know or understand all the rules of Earth and wanted too be seen as human but she knew she wasn't. So why should all of the rules for humans apply for her?

**Kadic Academy**

Yumi gives the Lyoko Manga back to William. "Thanks they were really good."

"No problem." William checks the covers for damage. "And just as good as I left them. Thanks. These are really old but some how the pages and covers haven't gotten damaged after all these decades."

"Well, I tried. I hate it when I let Odd borrow a CD and it comes back scratched."

"Then why do you let him borrow them?"

"Because he's a friend."

"Well we're friends and you have some thing I want too borrow."

"Oh, what?"

"You on say, Saturday night? The new movie starring Rod Serling is coming out and I don't wanna go alone."

"I, William Saturday night is uh, the fourteenth."

"It is? Why does that day mean any thing?" Yumi can tell by his tone of voice and sly grin that he knew exactly what it was.

"I, I don't know if I'm free that night."

"Oh well, let me know." William takes the Manga back to his room.

**Later that Night**

Odd and Aelita are at the mall in an electronics store. "Princess we don't have much more time before curfew."

"I know but I am not sure what he would like. He likes things like this but he also likes me."

"And he already has you." Odd puts an arm around her shoulder. "What about a Blu Tooth head system? He could put his hair over his ear and no one would see it. Voice activated so he could just say some thing like Xana Attack and it would connect all of our phones at once."

"That would be a very nice item." Aelita pulls a system off. "Fifty coins correct? But you are not carrying fifty of them."

"Fifty Euros can be paid with coins worth more then one or even paper bills." Odd leads Aelita up to the counter and pays for it.

As they leave the mall Aelita clutches the bag to her chest. "Aelita what are you worried about?"

"The man said this was expensive. I read the definition of the word and it means this is important."

"Aelita it wasn't that expensive. I might be stuck borrowing and downloading music and movies for a month before my allowance comes in but it will be worth it." Odd steps in front of Aelita. "But does your knight get a reward?"

"Reward?" Odd leans in with his cheek facing her. She pulls her hand back and smacks him.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Your reward? You put your cheek there and that means you would be smacked correct?" Odd rubs it.

"Uh, this time sure but uh, I'll explain it later." Odd laughs to himself. "You better hurry back to Yumi's. Ask her to wrap it for you."

"Wrap it?"

"The gift, you wrap gifts so the person doesn't know what they're getting until they rip the wrapping off." Odd turns and runs for Kadic hoping too make curfew.

**The Next Morning**

Sissi walks over to the table Odd, Jeremie, and Ulrich are sitting at. "Ulrich dear tomorrow is Valentines Day." She hands him an envelope. "I got two tickets to a private showing of Cybertron and the Denerims. But I have no one too go with."

"So you're giving me the tickets so I can take Yumi? Thanks."

"No!" She grabs the envelope away. "Ulrich dear you should go back to your room and think about it." She hands the envelope back. "I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself."

**Yumi's House**

Yumi wakes up and looks out the window. "What is that?" She goes over and opens the window finding a card taped on. She opens it and sees a poem written by Ulrich. "Roses are old, cards are too, a poem is bold, a CD is new, but I'll never feel gloomy, as long as you're here Yumi." She pulls the CD out and puts it in her CD Player. No music comes out though. "Maybe it isn't a music CD. I need a computer the library is open this early." She hurries through her morning routine so she can get to the library and check it out.

**Kadic Academy Library**

Yumi goes through several photos. Some are of Ulrich, others are the two of them. She gets to one she didn't remember taking. "He must have had Odd take it." It was just after leaving Lyoko. She was tired, slumped over, but her face showed her strength. The lighting from the Scanner behind her made it look like she was coming out of the light of Heaven as an angel. She could even see where Odd photoshopped a light tracing of wings. Almost invisible unless you looked closely. She finally opens a word document that was titled _Open Last_.

"Yumi, tomorrow night would you like to hang out, alone, some where? A movie seems overdone and giving flowers, well, any one can give flowers. But if we do plan any thing Xana could interrupt it. So maybe just walk in the woods together. After all isn't that what tomorrow is about? I know it sounds stupid but it is better then flowers and a movie which any one could do. But just us walking in the woods alone is some thing only we can do and no one else."

**Ulrich's Room**

Ulrich opens the envelope and sees his ticket. A card falls out and he picks it up opening it. "Whoa, I, whoa." He sees a picture of Sissi wearing her panties and holding a Denerim CD and a Cybertron CD in just the right places. He reads the card.

"XOXO For You Ulrich XOXO"

"I, if any one else saw this I'd be in trouble, she'd be in trouble." He grabs a book and sticks the picture between the pages then puts the book back. He looks at the concert ticket again and blushes. "Well, Yumi, she hasn't called or any thing. Maybe she didn't like it or is going with William tomorrow."

**Classes**

Ulrich glances over at Sissi who smiles and waves at him. He looks back at his history book and blushes.

**Grade Higher**

Yumi twirls a single rose between her fingers. She knew William had left it on her chair. "Flowers and a movie any one can do." She thinks of the Scanner photo, the wings Odd had drawn, knowing Ulrich had asked for it. Knowing Ulrich had planned it. She'd see him at lunch and thank him for the gift and tell him a walk in the woods would be the best way she could think of spending Valentines Day.

**Lunch**

Yumi hears her phone ring just before she gets to the cafeteria. "Hello?"

"Yumi, it's your mother. Your father was in a car accident."

"What? Is he ok?"

"Well, they say he's critical but stable. If, I think you should come with me to the hospital. He'd like seeing you."

"He's awake?"

"Yes, but his legs, and his ribs, they stopped some bleeding but I think we should see him. I'll pick you up ok?"

"Um, I'll be out front." Yumi turns and runs for the front gate.

**Cafeteria**

Ulrich looks around for Yumi but doesn't see her. He does see William leave the cafeteria with a rose. "He, did he ask her out already?" He gets his cell phone out and calls Yumi but she doesn't answer. "She's ignoring me. She probably said yes too him. Didn't she get my card?" He gets up from the table as Odd sits down with two trays.

"What's wrong?"

"I, I forgot some thing." Ulrich runs out of the cafeteria.

**Outside Yumi's House**

Ulrich looks up at Yumi's window and sees the envelope and card were no longer on it. "Maybe it fell off." He looks around the front of the house for several minutes before deciding she had found it.

**Lyoko**

Xana activates a Tower and starts his attack.

**Streets of Paris**

Ulrich walks back towards Kadic Academy knowing he'd miss his next class but didn't care. A black mist attacks the face of a taxi driver. "My eyes!" He lets go of the steering wheel. The car jumps the curb and slams in to a telephone pole. Ulrich turns and sees the telephone pole break and fall towards him.

He leaps out of the way and barely misses the power lines. The transformer slams in to the sidewalk and electricity explodes out from it. "That was close." Ulrich feels his heart beating fast.

**Kadic Academy**

Jeremie hears his lap top beep. "Xana's attacking not good." He realizes Ulrich was missing. "And that's why he's skipping class." Jeremie nudges Aelita and points at his eyes. Their secret code for Xana was attacking.

Aelita leaps up from her chair. "Aaaa! Get it off me get it off me! Spider get off me!" She runs out of the room.

"Aelita stop I'll get it!" Jeremie chases after her.

Odd is confused until his phone vibrates. "Xana, crap, I need an excuse guys." He raises his hand.

"Yes Odd."

"They shouldn't be running around like that I better go get them. This uh," He looks at the numbers on the board. "Math stuff is very important."

This math stuff as you call it is called geometry."

"Well, they should learn it with the rest of us." Odd runs out of the classroom after the others.

**Hospital**

Yumi sees her father and waves. "Hi Yumi, I'll be fine your mother shouldn't have been so worried." She walks in to the room past a No Cell Phones Sign.

"What happened? Who hit you?"

"I don't know. I was waiting at the light when some one took the turn too sharp. I'll be fine though." He grimaces in pain. "I'll be wearing a brace for awhile and sitting in a wheel chair but other then that every thing will be like it was."

"Are you sure Honey? The doctor said you needed a metal plate for your left leg. If it doesn't heal correctly you might need a brace for your leg and more surgery."

"I'll be fine. In a little pain but that's what the meds are for. Just don't ask me to go up the stairs or lift any thing for a few months."

"What about work?"

"I can have some resources moved to the office on the first floor and work as much as I can from there. And what the insurance doesn't cover I'm sure the lawsuit will."

**Sewers**

Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie hurry down the sewers for the Factory. "Ulrich and Yumi wouldn't answer."

"They were probably together when Xana attacked. I helped him make a CD for her."

"A CD? He can burn music he doesn't need your help Odd."

"No, a CD with pictures and stuff. I liked the idea so much I made a few for myself."

"A few? For who?"

"One for Dana, one for Sissi, one for Emily, one for, well, you get the point." Jeremie rolls his eyes.

**Ulrich**

He gets his phone out after he sees two black mists posses a store mascot. It was a clown with bright red hair and big red shoes. "Crap, fried." His phone doesn't even try turning on after the circuits were destroyed by the fallen transformer.

The possessed clown runs at him the shoes making a slapping noise with every step. He turns and runs for the Factory hoping he can make it before the clown catches him.

**Factory**

Odd and Aelita get in the Scanners and soon they close sending them to Lyoko. They land in the Mountain Sector as the Blade and Shield form. "Alright this is what I've been waiting for!" Odd gets on the Blade. "What way Jeremie?"

"East but be careful you can fall in to the Digital Sea just as easily as being knocked off the path."

"But now we don't need paths!" Odd takes off east for the activated Tower and Aelita follows.

**Ulrich**

He jumps over a fence and the possessed clown barrels through it. Ulrich runs through the backyard of a private home and leaps over another fence. The clown smashes through it sending wooden splinters flying.

He runs across a street going over a parked car. The clown runs after him and is nearly hit by a bus. "Outta the road you freak!" The bus driver blares his horn.

**Lyoko**

Odd sees the activated Tower and three Wolves. "Aelita maybe you could just dive for the activated Tower?"

"That's too dangerous."

"I can do some thing better." Aelita closes her eyes and starts singing. Lasers hit the Shield but it reflects them back. Soon the Sector goes wire frame and then disappears. The Wolves fall through and in to the Digital Sea.

"You'd think Xana would be looking out for that by now."

"Shut up Odd." Jeremie sees four Hornets flying in fast. "Aelita stay back."

"I'm at half health Odd please take care of them." Aelita forms energy blades for blocking but wouldn't risk fighting the Hornets.

"I'm more then enough on this." Odd flies fast at the Hornets and starts firing laser arrows.

The Hornets break up with three going after Odd while one goes after Aelita. "Aelita watch out." Odd fires at the one that split off from the pack but misses.

"I can handle it."

"I hope." Odd ducks under a barrage of lasers.

**Ulrich**

Ulrich turns left when he should have turned right and ends up down a dead end. Cornered by the possessed clown Ulrich turns and is ready for a fight. "Come on guys deactivate the Tower."

**Hospital**

Yumi sits next to her father while her mother goes out for sodas. "Well, at least I'm not at school." They laugh.

"Any excuse for that. I was like that back in my days. Your mother though she always showed up. She even ratted me out a couple times." Yumi knows the pain killers made his tongue loose. "But we ended up dating some how. I guess I got lucky there. She tutored me and got me in college. With out her who knows where I'd be." He continues talking and Yumi sits and listens.

**Lyoko**

Odd dodges a Hornet that flies too close. "Shield!" The purple see through barrier comes up and blocks a laser. "Auto Fire!" Several dozen laser arrows shoot out and hits a Hornet in the back damaging the wings. The Hornet falls out of the sky and lands in the Digital Sea.

"Odd watch out!" One Hornet flew above him and sprays acid. He holds his shield up over his head blocking it like an umbrella.

"Aelita don't help him stay back." Jeremie can't stop her though as he watches on the map.

"I must!" Aelita still has the other Hornet chasing after her but she had no long distance attack and could only block.

"Aelita don't!" Odd is out from under the acid and fires at the Hornet hitting it and destroying it.

Aelita flies straight at him. "Duck!" She does and he fires laser arrows over her head and hits the Hornet chasing after her. "Uh, was that it?"

"Unless four lost a number no there is still one left Odd."

"Crap I don't see it."

"It is right there, look up or down." Odd does and doesn't see it.

"I don't see it either Jeremie." Aelita looks down and has an idea. "Odd it is hiding under the Sector. If I went down now it would fly up and attack me."

"Then let your purple knight slay the dragon while you get to the castle." Odd flies down on the Blade while Aelita flies for the activated Tower.

Sure enough when she gets close the Hornet comes out and fires at Aelita. Odd was ready though and launches a barrage of laser arrows hitting the Hornet and destroying it.

**Ulrich**

Ulrich is slammed against a brick wall by the clown. "Don't think I'm done yet Xana." Ulrich kicks out and hits the possessed clown in the head. Ulrich hears a cracking noise before he feels the pain. "They'll deactivate the Tower and launch a return."

**Lyoko**

Aelita watches the screens fall around her. "Tower deactivated."

"Who knows what Xana did and we ran out of class. Return to the past now." The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Lunch**

Ulrich walks over to Sissi with the envelope. "Uh, Sissi, thanks for the offer but, uh," He looks up when he hears Yumi's voice and sees her talking with William who hands her another rose. "Do I meet you here or at the concert?"

Yumi takes the second rose. "Um, thank you."

"You have another ten coming."

"Really?"

"Well, any one can give a dozen roses but giving them one at a time is different."

"Thanks. How did you know I liked roses?"

"Who doesn't?" Yumi shakes her head.

"Um, again thank you."

"About Saturday night if you don't want too go because you have other plans I understand. I should have asked you earlier but I wasn't sure if I, well, if you'd say yes."

"Well, I um, was asked already but I," She hears a high pitched squeal and looks up seeing Sissi hugging Ulrich. "I would rather go with you." Yumi looks at the clock and realizes she might have time for one last thing. "One second." She gets her phone out and calls her dad.

"Yumi? What is it?"

"Dad, pull over right now I have big news and I don't need you wrecking when you hear it."

"How did you know I was driving?"

"Just pull off the road now!"

"Fine," He pulls in to a parking lot. "What is it?"

"Uh, never mind." Yumi hangs up.

Before he can call Yumi back her father hears the sound of cars smashing together. He looks over his shoulder and sees the intersection he had just been pulling up towards. "Wow, if she hadn't called me I would have been hit."

**Valentines Day**

Aelita gives Jeremie the Blu Tooth. "Wow Aelita, how did you afford this?"

"Odd paid for it. Is it ok? You could keep it under your hair so no one could see it. It is voice activated with room for over two hundred commands."

"Wow uh, thank you. This makes what I got you look a little stupid." He hands her a doll.

"It is a small human?" She holds it up by the arm.

"Well, kind of. A lot of girls have them but you never did. Yumi has her purple doll and Odd told me several of his sisters had dolls. So I thought it would be like a gift that is um, human."

"Thank you Jeremie." She hugs the doll to her chest. "I may not be human but I know what I feel is what you call love." She sets the doll down and hugs him.

**Concert**

Ulrich jumps and dances with the music. Sissi bumps against him several times trying to get close. Ulrich tries keeping distance but on the dance floor there was little room. This was not the Valentines Day he had hoped for but Yumi had clearly chosen William even after what he thought was a great gift.

**Movies**

Yumi feels uncomfortable when William puts his arm around her shoulders. But she enjoys the movie and popcorn keeping the last of the dozen roses William had given her gripped tightly in her hand. This was not the Valentines Day she had hoped for but Ulrich had clearly chosen Sissi even after the amazing gift he gave her. She is confused why he gave her the gift and asked her out only to turn around and go with Sissi.

**Dorm Building**

Dana, Emily, Megan, and several other girls find a CD after it is slid under their door. They put them in their computers and find pictures of Odd, them with Odd, and some alone. Some are photoshopped adding hearts or halos over them. Some CDs are thrown away while others are kept.

**A/N A huge misunderstanding huh? Ulrich calls Yumi and thinks she is ignoring him but she was at a hospital and had her phone off. And when the return is launched it takes them right before lunch. William intercepts Yumi with the rose as Ulrich was giving back the ticket, and probably just the ticket, making another misunderstanding. So he agrees to the concert with Sissi which when she hugs him makes another misunderstanding. Maybe I should have titled this misunderstanding and not photograph?**


	7. Chapter 7

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 2**

**Episode 33: Trumpet**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Monday, February 16****th**

Yumi sits at the lunch table when she sees Ulrich. She gets up and walks over to where William was sitting.

Ulrich sits down with his lunch. "What's her problem?"

"Uh dude you went with Sissi on V Day. What do you expect?"

"She went with William! I was going too do stuff with her but she went with William. Should I just sit in my room and wait for those two?"

"I heard she didn't tell William yes until after you said yes to Sissi."

"Well you heard wrong Odd. I was going to tell her no when I saw those two. He gave her a flower and she smiled and, well, it isn't my fault. I guess my idea was stupid."

"No it wasn't. I got three yes replies out of five." Ulrich rolls his eyes. "Hey it worked and it worked with Yumi except you went with Sissi."

"Only after she said yes to William."

"Maybe she saw you with the envelope and talking with Sissi and thought you were giving her a gift?"

"I, well, then why does she avoid me?"

"Because she's a girl and you're an idiot. I'm not sure what is worse."

"What?" Odd turns and sees Aelita sitting down with Jeremie.

"Well, not you but some girls are stubborn. They won't admit they're wrong or tell you you're wrong. They expect us figuring out which one is going on. Yumi is one of those. So Ulrich should ask what happened in what order so he can get out of his bad mood and she can stop sitting with William."

"You act like she is being forced over there."

"Dude again you're an idiot. She sits on the other side of the table. If she really liked him she'd sit next to him, like Aelita and Jeremie." Jeremie blushes lightly but Aelita smiles brightly. "She's mad at you because you went with Sissi and made her go with William."

"She didn't have too."

"She should have staid in her room waiting for you two?" Ulrich glares knowing Odd had just turned his words against him.

"Well as long as you don't let it distract you when you're on Lyoko it isn't our business."

"What have you gotten done? Anti Virus? Jericho? Vehicles?"

"Well first we've scanned Aelita several times and can't get any information on the virus. I'm hoping Bosh being an AI will have some knowledge we don't that can help. I've worked on a list of over a thousand seven letter words tied with several Jericho's. And we did some final touches on the Wing so it should be ready."

"Yumi can use it with my Super Sprint I don't really need a vehicle."

"You'll regret saying that after you fly once." Odd reaches over and spears a meatball off of Ulrich's plate. "And you'll regret not talking with Yumi. Better do it soon before she starts holding a grudge. Then you'll really be in trouble."

"What ever. It wasn't so bad going with Sissi. And she does have William." Ulrich focuses on his lunch.

**After School**

Odd stops Yumi before she leaves the school grounds. "Hey, I talked with Ulrich."

"So?"

"He thought you said yes to William so he settled for Sissi. You were his first and only choice until he thought you were going with William."

"And why isn't he telling me this?"

"Because he's an idiot with this kind of stuff. I'm great at it and languages. Jeremie and Aelita aren't as good with it but they're great with computers. You're better at math then I am but just like Ulrich aren't good with relationships."

"You've had a lot of practice with them."

"Well, practice makes perfect. But yeah, he's an idiot and thought you were going with William so he went with Sissi. And you thought he was going with Sissi so you went with William."

"Well, it wasn't that bad. He was sweet and tried."

"It was horrible or you'd be sitting next to him at lunch and not across." Odd's smirk annoys Yumi.

"What if I just don't like showing uh, public displays of affection smart guy? Think you know every thing."

"I don't know every thing but I've known you two long enough that I can tell when you're being stubborn and he's being an idiot."

"Is he in your room?"

"Probably sulking because he doesn't know what too do. Don't tell him I talked with you or he'll probably sulk even more."

"Fine." Yumi walks back towards the school.

**Dorm Building**

Ulrich hears the knocking on the door. "Who is it?"

"Ulrich, it's me, we should talk."

"I, ok. The door is open." She opens it slowly and looks in.

"Good, Odd's not here." She enters and closes the door behind her. "Look, about Saturday,"

"Did you say yes to William before or after I said yes to Sissi?"

"After, I swear."

"I saw him giving you a rose, you smiled, took it."

"He was being nice and I was being nice back. But um, like you said in your CD any one can give flowers."

"What did you think of the pictures? I had Odd take a couple where like, you weren't posing so it would look natural. At least that's what he said it would look like."

"It did and I liked them. William was just, I, well he was nice and I thought you were going with Sissi."

"Sissi was, ok I guess. She's um, forward." Ulrich blushes. "But I wouldn't have gone except I thought you were going with William."

"I liked your gift really I did and I was going to tell you at lunch but I got distracted."

"I tried calling you but you never answered. I thought you were ignoring me."

"I wasn't I was at the hospital before the return and after well, William saw me and gave me another flower."

"Another?"

"He gave me a dozen roses one at a time. Every time he saw me on Friday and Saturday he gave me another one."

"That was different."

"Like I said it was nice but he wasn't you. He's never risked his life on Lyoko. He's never taken a laser for me. He's never put his life on the line too save mine." She goes over and sits on his bed. "I've never screamed for him as I fell over the edge of a Sector and in to the Digital Sea." She grabs his hand.

"And he's never prayed for your safe return after that happened." Ulrich squeezes her hand back. "I'm sorry."

"We're both sorry. If we had just talked we could have spent the day with who we wanted." She rests her head on his shoulder.

**Factory**

"Aelita I'll start the password program once you're on the border of Jericho. If this works he'll need your help so he can get in to a Tower."

"I'll be ready." Aelita sees the transporter fly towards her. Soon it takes her away to Jericho.

Jeremie starts the program. It enters a password a second. In about seventeen minutes he hoped they would have broken the wall down.

**Lyoko**

Xana activates a Tower. A polymorphic clone of Aelita forms and disappears from the Sector

**Jericho**

Aelita has her hand pressed against the barrier and waits for it too fall. "_Aelita I feel a disturbance."_

"Is it coming down?"

"_No this is different. I believe it is the Other."_

"Xana? Jeremie did Xana activate a Tower?"

"I don't know I needed the Tower Scan turned off for this."

"I think Bosh is scared." Aelita turns around and sees herself.

"Bosh Xana is," Xana Aelita fires an energy field trapping Aelita in it.

"Not attacking. It is just the password program. The barrier must be affected by it even when the password is wrong." Aelita pounds on the barrier and screams but can't be heard.

"Let's hope so Aelita." Jeremie watches the password program enter word after word hoping one would work. There were so many choices but he thought these would be most likely.

The fake Aelita presses her hand against the barrier. "Soon it will fall and I will get you Bosh."

"_What is it like on the Sectors? I only know Jericho and the memories the Maker gave me."_

"You will find out soon." Fake Aelita smiles as she presses her hand against the barrier harder. It bends slightly but stays strong.

**Kadic Academy**

Odd sees Dana and walks over to her. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Thanks for that CD. It was different."

"Well, I didn't know what else I should do. Nothing was going on between Aelita and I. She was upset because she didn't know what she should get Jeremie and asked me for help. And we all call her the Princess."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I think Jeremie called her that and the name stuck." Odd rubs his cheek where Dana had smacked him. "I totally understand you smacking me. You've probably heard about my past."

"And I heard about the other CDs you gave out." Odd takes a step back quickly like he had just been burnt.

"Well they, none of them had dates for Valentines Day and uh, every girl deserves a gift on that day."

"Fast thinking for a smooth talker." Odd shrugs his shoulders. "Right, you run around barking at every thing pretty. Well I'm not letting you bark at me again."

"Hey, can I at least roll over and play dead? Play catch?" Odd makes a barking sound and Dana laughs.

"It's hard being mad at some one so funny." Odd smiles. "Looking and personality wise." Odd puts a hand over his heart.

"You have wounded me fair lady."

**Factory**

Jeremie loses connection with Aelita and gets worried. "I should have called the others. This is more dangerous then I thought. Xana was waiting I'm sure of it." He gets his cell phone out and calls the others.

**Ulrich's Room**

Ulrich gets his cell phone out. "Hello?"

"Xana's attacking."

"Ok, Yumi and I will get there as soon as we can."

"What, Yumi's there? You two made up or," Ulrich hangs up on Jeremie.

"Xana's attacking we better go." Yumi just nods and the two get off of his bed and run out.

**Odd**

His phone rings and he gets it out. "Hello?"

"Odd, Xana's attacking."

"What? Aelita's freaking out about your B-Day?"

"Odd, I said nothing like that."

"Alright I'll come over and try and calm her down. You should have told her what you wanted not don't worry she spent more then enough on the Valentines Day gift."

"Odd my birthday isn't for another two months."

"Ok calm down I'll go over right now." Odd hangs up on Jeremie. "Sorry Dana but the Prin, Aelita is freaking out and Jeremie said Yumi was with Ulrich so I'm the only one who can save the day."

"Save the day huh? You go do that that cowboy."

"Knight, a purple knight." Odd takes off for the sewer entrance in the woods.

**Jericho**

Aelita pounds against the energy cell fake Aelita formed around her with no effect. She tries her energy blades next but they can't cut it. She closes her eyes and starts singing hoping her Creativity would work. The energy cell shimmers then shatters.

**Factory**

Jeremie sees Aelita lose half her health. "She must have used her Creativity she is being attacked." He checks the password list and sees a little over four hundred had been entered so far. "Come on guys hurry."

**Jericho**

Aelita has her energy blades out and slashes Xana across the chest. "I won't let you mess this up Xana."

"I'll destroy and lead Bosh straight too my newest creation." Xana forms an energy orb and throws it at Aelita who blocks it with a blade.

"What new creation?"

"The Scyphozoa. I will implant a Trojan virus in Bosh and control him as an avatar." Xana ducks under Aelita's next attack and kicks her hard in the chest. "And you will not stop me." He points his hand at her and tries forming another energy cell around her but she leaps forward and shoves an energy blade in to Xana's stomach. "That might work on my normal monsters but not me!" Xana sparks with energy and pushes Aelita away.

**Factory**

Yumi and Ulrich show up first. "What's the attack?"

"I think Xana is going after Aelita and Bosh. I can't run the Tower Scan and I can't get you to Jericho. So I'm not sure what we can do."

"We better go to Lyoko any ways."

"I'll send you to different Sectors. Uh, Yumi I'll send you to the Ice Sector and Ulrich you'll go to the Desert Sector and when Odd gets here I'll send him to the Forest Sector."

"And if it is in the Mountain Sector?"

"Point you toward the Way Tower and hope you can get there with out Aelita leading you." Ulrich and Yumi get back in the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room.

Ulrich steps in the middle Scanner. "Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Ulrich, and virtualization." He lands on Lyoko in the Desert Sector.

Yumi steps in the left Scanner. "Transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi, and virtualization." She lands in the Ice Sector.

Odd leaps and swings down the rope on to the floor. He runs over and sees the elevator was already down. He pushes the button and waits.

**Jericho**

Xana has his foot on Aelita's chest pinning her on the floor. "And now I trap you." The barrier suddenly bursts sending out energy hitting Xana and destroying him.

Bosh appears from behind the barrier wall. "Aelita!" He runs over and kneels down. "Aelita, speak, you must be ok!"

"I am. Jeremie, can you hear me?"

"Aelita! What happened? The screen flashed and the password program stopped running. Are you ok?"

"You found the right password! Bosh, can you send a transporter? Jeremie can't."

"I set it for one minute after the barrier fell."

"Where will it take us? I have a Tower I must deactivate."

"Mountain Sector I felt it."

"You can feel where they are? I can feel one is activated but I can not feel where it is exactly."

"It is in the Mountain Sector but I am not sure the exact position." The transporter appears and whisks the two away from Jericho.

As the two land in the Mountain Sector Jeremie starts the Tower Scan. It finds the activated Tower. "Uh, guys, you're in the wrong Sector. Aelita and Bosh already made it there though so we have a chance."

"Send them the vehicles they'll need all the help they can get." Odd sits down and tries twiddling his thumbs but as a cat he finds himself missing thumbs.

**Lyoko**

The Shield and the Wing form. Aelita gets on the Wing. "Bosh I don't know if either one of us can be devirtualized like the others but I have a better chance of being like the others. Use the Shield for protection and I'll fight any monsters."

"Aelita you're at half health."

"I can still fight."

"I believe I can also deactivate the Tower. The Maker made us for it and other functions."

"Then either one of you can go for it but please be careful both of you." Jeremie watches the map and hopes, prays, for Aelita's safety.

Aelita and Bosh fly for the activated Tower and see it quickly. "The Other is dangerous are you sure you could fight him?"

"I can handle Xana and any monsters he sends." Aelita forms her energy blades and looks out for any monsters as they get closer.

Just as she is about too dive for the activated Tower a Mega Tank rolls out and opens aiming at her. Aelita keeps going for the activated Tower. "Aelita what are you doing?" Jeremie is helpless as he watches the map.

Aelita sees the Mega Tank fire and puts the Wing between her and the blast. When the Mega Tank blast hits the Wing the Wing is destroyed but the blast disappears.

Aelita lands hard on the Sector and almost goes over the edge. "Aelita what ever you did was dangerous but you're almost there keep going."

"Bosh follow behind me we'll need you in the Tower!" Aelita runs as fast as she can for the activated Tower.

The Mega Tank focuses on her and charges for another blast. She is too far away and can't make it to the activated Tower when the Mega Tank fires.

"No!" Bosh copies Aelita's move and puts the Shield between him and the blast. The blast hits the Shield and destroys it but is stopped.

Bosh had jumped off before the Shield was hit and lands on his feet. He runs after Aelita who makes it in to the activated Tower.

"Whew." Jeremie wipes the sweat from his brow when he sees Bosh follow Aelita in to the Tower.

Inside of the Tower Aelita hugs Bosh. "You made it." She lets him go. "You say you can deactivate Towers will you try now?"

"Yes Aelita." Both walk in to the center of the first platform and float up to the second platform. Bosh puts his hand on the control panel and soon the screens fall around them. "The Tower is deactivated."

"Ok, good. I'll bring every one back. Well, not you Bosh we don't have any thing ready for you yet."

"That is ok Lyoko is my home, Jericho is my home. But with the barrier down I fear the Other can enter it now."

"Then stay in here we will talk later." Aelita waves goodbye as she devirtualizes.

**Later That Day**

Odd draws furiously as Aelita describes Bosh. "He had hair, spiky, and was blue. He had on a blue shirt with an orange colored vest over it. His pants were blue with an orange stripe on the outer side. His shoes were blue and orange. His eyes were blue also. It seemed a pattern with him." She continues describing him.

After a few more minutes Odd finishes the details. "So this is Bosh?" She nods. "Not a bad looking fellow Jeremie you might have competition." Odd's laughter is met by an icy glare from Jeremie.

"He was made for her and has no thoughts of his own. I'm sure Aelita understands this." She nods and reaches for his hand. He grabs her hand and is comforted.

"He's hiding in the Tower so Xana can't get him. We don't know if Xana can enter Jericho now. The barrier kept him and us out. I should have called you all in earlier but I didn't think Xana would be that active."

"The Princess did it with out us."

"The vehicles helped me greatly."

"So, now what? We spent weeks on getting that guy out of Jericho."

"We? I don't remember you skipping meals and classes Ulrich." Jeremie rubs his temples as he feels a headache coming on. "What is next is we talk with Bosh, maybe get him to Earth, and work on Aelita's virus. Being an AI I can scan him and see how he differes from Aelita. It could be that he is a different AI but if any thing is the same then the differences could show what is a virus and what isn't."

"That all sounds way above any thing I can do." Odd checks out the picture he drew. "I'm proud of this one I'm gonna hang it up some where."

**The Next Day**

During class William hands Yumi a note.

"This weekend I have two tickets to the water park, wanna go?" Yumi writes back a reply.

"I'm sorry I can't. I can't explain it but I don't think we should see each other like that any more. Friends?" He writes back.

"I'm sorry. What ever I did wrong I'm sorry. But if you still wanna be friends ok. At least I'd have you around." Yumi crumples up the note.

**Dorm Room**

Odd puts the picture he drew up on the wall. Ulrich sees it when he comes in. "What is with you? Of all the things you drew that's what you put up?"

"Well some of the things I've drawn would get me kicked out and others, I don't know. Some thing about Bosh just got in my brain."

**After Class**

William was waiting by the gates for Yumi. "What happened?"

"I can't explain."

"Yes you can. Did I pick the wrong movie? The wrong flowers?"

"It wasn't what you did or didn't do."

"Ulrich? He went with Sissi! Went to some concert." William leans against the wall. "But I heard you two had some history but I also heard you weren't dating just really good friends."

"We are really good friends. But there is history and stuff I can't explain. I'm sorry William really I am."

"I've heard that a couple times."

"I mean it. I, we can still be friends. Share Anime and stuff, talk during class."

"Just friends huh? Like what you and Ulrich are?"

"It's complicated. I, he and I, I don't, I can't talk about this." Yumi walks past William and heads home.

**Factory**

Aelita is on Lyoko in the Tower with Bosh while Jeremie works on modifying the materialization program for Bosh. So far Bosh had provided some insights on the Maker that he could remember but little else.

On a sticky note next to a monitor is the seven letter word Trumpet. Jeremie didn't know if they would need it again but just in case he wanted it available.


	8. Chapter 8

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 2**

**Episode 34: Inside Jericho**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Factory**

Jeremie sits at the control panel while Aelita works on the lap top. Bosh is in a Tower using that control panel. The three work together on advancing the vehicles. Without Bosh on Earth he couldn't be scanned and have his scans compared with Aelita. "We have the balance improved on all of the vehicles but the speed could use a boost. The faster they are the better."

"You can only go so fast on Lyoko. There are limits put in place by the Maker." Jeremie looks up at the screen.

"Really? We didn't know that. Do you know the exact limits?"

"Weight is set at approximately fifty thousand kilos and speed at approximately fifty meters a second."

"So," Jeremie does the math in his head. "About one hundred and eighty kilometers an hour." Jeremie brings up a map of the Desert Sector. "Meaning we could cross the entire Desert Sector in about thirty minutes from farthest two points if we could reach that speed."

"Right now your fastest vehicle is the one you call the Blade at nineteen and a half meters a second."

"So less then half of the max speed. It should be an easy fix we just increase three lines of code and add a new parameter on these two."

"Be careful you don't break the code it could take days of fixing."

**Kadic Academy Just After Classes**

Sissi leaves an envelope on Ulrich's door with his name on it and the I dotted with a heart.

**Library**

Odd makes a face at Emily. "If you don't stop I'll make sure your face stays that way." She raises her book so she blocks her view of Odd who keeps making faces.

**Detention**

William passes Yumi a note.

_Do you have any of the DAO Manga?_ She quickly scribbles a response.

_Yes, why?_ She slides it back. He reads it and scribbles a response then slides it back to Yumi.

_I just got the new Resistance Manga. It is really good and I thought you might like it. Wanna trade/borrow?_ She puts down her response and slides it over.

"Ahem, what are you two doing?" William stands up.

"I was asking her if she knew what our science teacher was talking about because I don't understand any of it. She keeps pretty good notes and I was hoping she'd let me borrow them."

"If you can't work on one assignment then you should try doing another. If all other work is done then you could ask me for a pass and go speak with the teacher in question. Passing notes is not part of detention." Jim looks around at several other students serving detention. "In fact isn't that why you're here?"

"Yes Jim."

"Move to another seat if you can find one."

"Sorry I won't do it again." He looks down at the note. _Yes. _He whispers to Yumi. "Sorry see you after detention and I'll give you the Manga."

**Dorm **

Ulrich gets back from the bathroom when he sees the envelope on his door. Before he opens it he knows it is from Sissi. He goes inside the dorm room before opening it. Inside was a letter.

_Ulrich Dear I don't know what you're thinking but I don't care. We spent Valentines Day together and now you ignore me. That string bean did some thing I know it even though she went with my cousin. What ever she did or gave you I can do double! Please just call me you know my number._

Ulrich crumples up the note and throws it in the garbage.

**The Next Day**

Aelita gets to the Factory first and sits at the control panel. "Bosh?"

"Yes Aelita, how are you?"

"I am very well. Jeremie will be here soon with what they call a snack."

"Asnack? Sounds dangerous."

"No, it is two words. A snack is a small bit of food you eat between two major meals."

"But you don't like eating."

"I must. If I do not eat I will get sick and die. So even though it does not taste good I must do it."

"Does any thing taste good?"

"No. Jeremie thinks because I was never meant for Earth the Maker did not give me some thing called taste buds."

"What are those?"

"Little bumps on your tongue that let you taste I guess. Odd showed me and I could see them. I'm not sure how those little bumps let you taste."

"On Lyoko you don't need food and won't get sick and die."

"I know but Earth is just so wonderful. I can't leave it I love it." Aelita smiles thinking of all the things she enjoyed. Walking through the woods with out Kankrelats attacking. Holding Jeremie's hand. Watching many of Odd's movies. Watching Jeremie write. Hearing the music Yumi played. Being around Jeremie.

"Hey, you there?" Aelita jerks like she had been shocked.

"Oh, Jeremie hello. I was just thinking of things I liked on Earth."

"I hope I was one of them." She smiles brightly and nods.

"Of course you are." She sees the bag of chips. "Spicy? I don't know this word."

"I also brought some candy that is really sour."

"Sour?"

"Two flavors I don't think you've tried yet. We'll start with the spicy." He opens the chips bag and she reaches in.

She puts a chip on her tongue then starts chewing. At first was the same bland flavor she tasted with every thing. She bites another chip and some dust gets up her nose. "Ow, ow! It burns." She starts sneezing. "I tasted it!" She ignores the pain and starts eating more chips.

"Whoa slow down Aelita."

"This is a wonderful sensation! It burns but is not flame." She starts sweating and her face turns red. "Why can I taste these?"

"I got the spiciest chips I could find. Why did you sneeze?"

"I got some thing up my nose when I bit a chip. It burned and made me sneeze."

"Well taste and smell are tied together. I knew you could smell things but the way you described it you couldn't taste. Maybe there is some thing wrong," Jeremie stops when he sees Aelita's eyes go wide. "I mean different. Yes there must be some thing different about your sense of taste." He gets a bottle of milk out. "Drink this ok?"

"Ok." She drinks the bottle but is disappointed when she can't taste it.

"Now try a candy. If it doesn't work maybe we could like put one up your nose? That sounds weird but it might work. Or take a handful, smell them, then put one in your mouth and suck on it."

**That Night**

Jeremie gets back to school late and sneaks in to the dorm building. "There you are Einstein we were getting worried." Odd looks around the corner.

"I got busy experimenting on Aelita."

"Huh?" Jeremie realizes that came out wrong.

"Her sense of taste is tied with her sense of smell more then normal. She must pretty much shove it up her nose before she can taste it. But once she has she can taste that food with out doing it again."

"So we just gotta shove some corn and meatballs up her nose tomorrow and she can taste it?" Jeremie nods. "Weird."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was keeping an eye out for Jim and you. Ulrich was getting worried it might be Xana."

"I would have called." Jeremie pulls his hair back and shows the Blu Tooth headset Aelita had given him. "All I do is say, well if I said it then I would connect with all the phones."

"Ulrich hates dealing with Xana and I'm sure he'll sleep easier tonight."

"And you?"

"I love going to Lyoko. Fighting the monsters is more thrilling then any thing we could ever do on Earth."

"It will end the second we cure Aelita's virus." Jeremie walks past Odd shaking his head. Xana, Lyoko, was a curse. The only gift from all of it was Aelita. And with Bosh being discovered he might lose her.

**Two Days Later**

Jeremie and Aelita focus on the materialization program while Bosh focused on increasing the speeds of the vehicles. "Ok and since you're both AI it should need this or this changed."

"But he is different."

"But how different? We can't scan him since he is still stuck on Lyoko. If we had Scanners on Lyoko this would be so much easier."

"I am sorry but there are none here as far as I know. I do not know what they look like so am not sure if any exist here."

"We've been all over Lyoko and never saw any."

"The only place we haven't been is Jericho. We should go and explore it. If you think that is a good idea Jeremie."

"If Bosh stays in the Tower and sends the Transporter he'll stay safe and you and the others can explore it. I'm curious what it looks like."

"I am also. Can you call the others?"

"Of course. Xana attack." Jeremie's Blu Tooth connects to the other Lyoko Warrior's phones. "Guys, we got a mission."

"I'll be there," Odd hangs up.

"I'm coming," Yumi hangs up.

"Thanks for the escape," Ulrich hangs up. "Sorry Sissi Odd needs help with his homework."

"You're avoiding me. You enjoyed the concert and dancing with me and I'm sure you enjoyed my picture."

"I don't even know where it is any more." Ulrich turns and runs for the woods.

**Factory**

Jeremie sends Aelita to the Desert Sector near the Tower Bosh was in. "When the others get here I'll send them. Bosh is there room for the vehicles in Jericho?"

"Parts of it yes. There are some hallways that get narrow and the maze has a low ceiling but you shouldn't go there."

"Maze? Why is there a maze?"

"In case the Other attacked. We could run in and hide while the Other went in and got lost. The Maker thought of every thing for us."

"How would you know where you were?"

"He made it so we would know."

"Aelita, do you know of a maze in Jericho?"

"No, why?"

"Bosh mentioned it. It is just another thing he knows you don't." Jeremie can't see Aelita's hurt look since she was on Lyoko.

Yumi makes it first and takes the elevator straight down to the Scanner Room and gets in the middle Scanner. "Transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi, and virtualization." She lands near Aelita. "No pulsations?"

"No Xana is not attacking we are going to Jericho and exploring."

"Oh, ok. I just thought there was an attack." Yumi had been reading the Manga William let her borrow and was really getting in to it.

Odd makes it next and waits for the elevator. As he gets in he sees Ulrich swinging down and waits. "Hey Ulrich what's up?"

"Nothing, you?"

"I was just in the library making faces at Emily."

"Why?"

"She thinks it is funny. She won't admit but I know she does." Odd hits the button and the elevator goes down to the Scanner room.

The two step off the elevator and go to the left and right Scanner. "Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko near the others.

"Bosh they're ready send the Transporter."

"Yes Jeremie." Bosh uses the control panel in the Tower and send the Transporter.

**Jericho**

The Transporter drops them off in a small room with one door. "So what are we looking for?" Odd looks around and sticks his tongue out. "All this blue is making me think of the ocean and I get sea sick."

"We look for any thing. We've never been here before." Aelita takes the lead and the Lyoko Warriors move out.

**Lyoko**

Xana detects the activity and activates a Tower.

**Factory**

The Tower Scan comes up alerting Jeremie of the activated Tower. "Guys Xana activated a Tower in the Forest Sector."

"But we just started." They had entered a large room with several floating platforms. Below looked like a bottomless pit. Odd leaps and lands on a floating platform. "Whoa!" The platform flies up near another. Odd steps on that one and it flies to another. After stepping on the third one it flies up to a ledge. "Guys there are more doors up here."

"You don't have time we must get the Tower deactivated. Bosh send the Transporter."

"I can't Jeremie the Transporter needs a cool off period."

"How long?"

"We have seven minutes and nineteen seconds left."

"So we have time for exploring!" Odd runs through the door on the left while the other Lyoko Warriors leap from floating platform to floating platform so they can chase after him.

Odd runs through a hallway and out the other side. "Whoa, what did I do?"

"Odd where are you? The others don't know what door you took."

"I'm not in Jericho any more." Odd sees trees, grass, and a blue sky. "I'm in the woods."

"You're not showing up in the Forest Sector."

"No, I'm in the woods outside of school."

"You're still in Jericho you can't have been sent to the woods."

"I swear I'm here." Odd tries taking a deep breath but can't. "Or the woods were moved here." Odd spins around looking for any signs of an attack.

"Bosh, Odd says he sees a woods is that normal?"

"He is in the picnic room. I never liked it much and didn't spend much time there."

"Odd, Bosh says it is normal. But find the others so when the Transporter is ready we can grab all of you at once."

"I see a house. It looks really nice." Odd runs over to the house.

The other Lyoko Warriors runs through the hallway and come out on the other side and see the woods. "Whoa weird." Yumi looks down at herself and sees she was still in her Lyoko outfit but in the woods.

Odd gets on the front porch of the house. The paint looked fresh and none of the wooden boards squeaked when he stepped on them. He knocks on the door before trying the handle. The door opens smoothly and Odd walks in.

The Lyoko Warriors are walking through the woods when three Krabes come out from the trees. "Odd we need help!" Yumi creates her fans and blocks lasers while Aelita runs and hides behind a tree.

Ulrich gets his swords out. "Triplicate." His clones run at the Krabe on the left while Ulrich charges the one on the middle.

Odd hears the laser fire and runs out of the house. He runs down a path and sees the Krabes. "Too easy." From behind he fires at the Krabe in the middle hitting its back legs.

Crippled the Krabe is destroyed easily by Ulrich. The remaining two Krabes are disoriented as they are attacked from all sides by Ulrich, Odd, clones, and Yumi's fans.

"Impact!" Ulrich shoves his swords through the Eye of a Krabe destroying it. The last Krabe fires at him but a fan cuts it across the Eye and destroys it.

"Bosh get ready."

"I am we have five, four, three, two, and one." Bosh sends the Transporter.

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warriors land in the Forest Sector near the activated Tower. "Go Aelita!"

"Wait!" Jeremie sees some thing moving fast over the Sector. It didn't follow the paths so must be flying but wasn't a Hornet. "On your left there is some thing attacking." The Warriors look and see a large shiny metallic orb. When it gets close five tentacles come out from the bottom and attack Aelita.

"Get off of her." Ulrich has his swords out and slashes through a tentacle.

Aelita gets her energy blades out and slashes at another tentacle.

The metallic orb backs off the flies under the path they were on. When it comes back up it goes after Odd. "Auto Fire!" Dozens of laser arrows fire out but they all bounce off.

A tentacle wraps around his arm and lifts him off of the path. "Hai!" Yumi's fans fly through the air and cut the tentacle and Odd falls.

"Help!" He reaches for the edge of the path but misses and continues falling towards the Digital Sea.

"Odd!" Yumi catches her fans and runs over to the edge. She throws her fans at Odd but misjudges how fast he was falling and misses.

"Jeremie devirtualize him!"

"I'm doing some thing better." Jeremie hits the enter key.

Odd sees the Shield form and lands on it just a couple of meters above the Digital Sea. "Whoa, nice catch Jeremie." Odd gets his footing and flies back up.

The silver orb flies off leaving the Tower unguarded. Aelita runs in and soon it is deactivated. "Do we need a return?"

"No Xana attacked in Jericho not on Earth we should be fine." Jeremie brings every one back.

**Control Room**

"Well that was a complete mess."

"No we got in Jericho and know Xana can go in there. That woods was weird. It looked like ours but there was this really nice house and I was still in my Lyoko profile."

"A house? What did it look like?" Odd describes it to Jeremie. "Odd there's a house in the woods that kind of fits that description. It is run down and falling apart but if it was new it might look like the one you described."

"Where? I've spent a lot of time in the woods and never noticed it." Yumi rolls her eyes.

"I doubt Jeremie's been in the woods with one of a dozen girls and wasn't distracted."

"Aelita and I found it. She's new here, both Earth and Kadic, and doesn't know the area. We went as far as we could and just kept walking and we found it."

"Where about? We can go check it out while you two do what ever it is you two do here." Ulrich motions towards the Super Computer control panel.

"The vehicles we think are almost ready for long term use. Then we can get Bosh here and scan him so we can figure out what is different between him and Aelita. Then hopefully we can figure out what the virus is."

"How do we know she's different from us?" Odd is looking at a screen with code going by.

"Comparing scans I've found that on the surface we're the same but the deeper you go the more complicated the code gets. I almost missed it a couple times but Aelita would have a six where Yumi had a seven. Or a backslash where Yumi didn't."

"You only compared her with Yumi?"

"Well they're both girls so I thought the similarities would be closer and point out any difference more." Aelita looks away from the others. She didn't like hearing how she was different from her friends. She knew she was an AI but she wanted to be a human so badly. Even if only her friends knew she wasn't it still hurt her.

"So where's the house? The three of us can go check it out now."

"Uh, you two can go I got plans." Odd walks over to the elevator.

**Woods**

Yumi and Ulrich walk along the western border of the woods. "He said we should see it from this path." Yumi looks around but doesn't see it.

"This is just too weird. You said some Manga from way old ago covered Lyoko and stuff. And now who ever made it had this woods in Jericho and some house that is in the real world."

"Maybe it was where he lived."

"Then does that mean he planned on going to Lyoko?"

"But why three Scanners? If he was the only one who planned on going to Lyoko why build three Scanners?"

"I don't know. Maybe he had a family and made Aelita and Bosh so his kid would have friends."

"But the Manga doesn't mention that. Just three AIs who fought the Other. Bosh, Aelita, and a word that doesn't exist. At least no one I know could translate it." Ulrich shrugs his shoulders.

**Kadic Academy**

Odd sees Dana standing in front of a vending machine. "Evil demonic being give me my soda!" She kicks it.

"Does a damsel in distress need a knight?"

"It took my money and won't give me my soda." She kicks it again.

"No you can't kick it there." Odd slams against the side of the vending machine and the can pops out. "The mechanism that spits them out is up higher. Hit the sweet spot and they can some times," He slams against it again but only hurts his shoulder. "Ow, give out a free can." He rubs his shoulder.

"Thanks for the soda but I have homework."

"So do I wanna do it together?"

"Not if you're making funny faces at me the whole time." Odd smiles.

"Heard about that huh?"

"Playboy." Dana turns and walks away and Odd follows.

**Woods**

Ulrich sees the house and runs over to it. "It does look like the house Odd described just older."

"Yeah." Yumi steps up on the porch and feels the board bend with each step. She knocks on the door and it rattles. She tries the handle and the door opens. "Is this breaking and entering?"

"The door was unlocked and I doubt who ever lived here will care." They go inside.

Yumi and Ulrich start in what would be the kitchen. There isn't any furniture but the cupboards could hold some thing.

After checking the downstairs they go up to the second floor. The first room they find was a master bedroom. "Whoa it looks like who ever was here just got up and left every thing behind." Ulrich opens a drawer and finds some clothes.

Yumi looks in a desk drawer and finds several papers. She takes one out and sees it is in Japanese. She isn't positive but it looks like the writing in the Lyoko Manga. "I gotta call William."

"What, why?"

"This looks like the writing from the Manga. If this was the creator's house and this is in Jericho then that would mean the person who made the Manga and the Super Computer are the same person."

"But if they made it in the thirties what happened? And the guy would be really old wouldn't he?"

"We don't know how old the Super Computer is. He could have made it like way long ago in the seventies or sixties." Yumi gets her phone out and calls William. "Hey, could I see one of the Lyoko Manga's real quick?"

"Why?"

"I uh, found some of my great grandfathers writing and it looks a lot like the writing in the Manga. I know it sounds crazy but it is really bugging me."

"Ok, sure. Where do you wanna meet?"

"The dorms? So you don't need to take it outside."

"I'll be in my room." They hang up.

Yumi collects the rest of the papers and leaves the house. Ulrich is left behind and continues exploring.

**A/N Before you say that smell taste thing with Aelita is weird… I had milk, smelled bad, took a deep sniff of it, definitely bad. For like three hours every thing tasted like that smell. Eggs, soda, water, every thing. Also taste buds are only responsible for certain tastes, smell covers the rest. So she must take a deep sniff of the food before she eats it so she can taste it. How long does it last before she must sniff it again? No idea. And I am modifying the actual show in to this one. The house in the woods, but owned by a Manga writer? How old is the SC in this world? We must wait and see. Also, PC crashed, had to get a new one. I didn't lose much because I had it backed up on a flashdrive but still sucks major. Well, hope you enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 2**

**Episode 35: Information**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**House In The Woods**

The Lyoko Warriors tear up floorboards, break through ceiling tiles, smash walls hoping they could find any thing that would link the owner of the house to the Super Computer. "The writing matched I used a scanner at the library and compared both digitally. He must have left some thing behind." Jeremie pulls at a floorboard until the nail gives.

"We've trashed this house. Not that it looks much different then before." Yumi kicks a wall and her boot goes through.

"He must have had some thing. The only room in this house that had any thing was the bedroom but we tore that up first."

"Maybe we missed some thing." Ulrich is standing on a kitchen counter and pushes a ceiling tile out of the way. "Yumi I can't see can you give me a hand?" He hears clapping. "Not funny Odd."

"I thought it was."

Yumi walks past Odd and gets on the counter. Ulrich wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her up.

"Do you see any thing?"

"No but I can't see far give me a flashlight." Yumi holds her hand down and Odd hands her one.

Ulrich feels his grip slipping as Yumi moves around trying to see better. Her butt presses against his face when she turns. Ulrich blushes but no one can see as Yumi blocks their view. "I see some thing shiny. A metal box." Ulrich sets her down. "You're sweating and your face is red either you need to work out more or I do." She laughs as she gets down off the counter.

"Where was it?" Jeremie looks up at the spot Yumi was. In the middle of the room was a fan.

"It might have just been what that was connected to."

"Or he wanted any one who saw it think that. None of us can reach it though unless we get a ladder."

"The tool shed would have one but Jim keeps it locked."

"A lock is nothing. Like a rule meant to be broken." Odd goes over to the door. "I'll be back in about twenty minutes." He runs out of the house.

**Lyoko**

Bosh feels the Tower shake. "What is that?" It shakes again.

Outside are two Mega Tanks firing at the Tower. A third one rolls up and starts blasting it.

**Kadic Academy**

Odd sneaks around the tool shed and makes sure Jim isn't around. He pulls out a paperclip and bends it so he can pick the lock open. He goes inside and finds several ladders. "What are you doing?" Odd freezes. "Sneaking in here is breaking the rules." Odd turns around slowly.

"Uh, hi Sissi. You couldn't keep this between the two of us could you?" She crosses her arms and leans against the door frame.

"Why should I?"

"Uh, because we're friends?" She walks towards him.

"Friends? I know what you and your other friends think about me. Ulrich Dear is the only one who has been nice and even he acts differently around you."

"Well uh I'm sure it is just a misunderstanding."

"No you make him act mean. When we were alone on our date he was sweet and caring. How about we make a deal?"

"Like what? I can't make him do any thing."

"Just make him agree to go on a date with me. Alone with out any of you following so he'll be nice to me."

"Fine but I really need this ladder." Odd picks it up and runs past Sissi.

Sissi is a little confused by why Odd needed a ladder. She starts walking out when she sees a large shadow. "Crap," She tries hiding but Jim sees her.

"And what do you think you're doing in here? This is restricted space."

"I, it isn't what it looks like Jim."

"You can explain to your father." He leads her out of the tool shed.

**Lyoko**

Bosh had stuck his head out and saw the Mega Tanks. He has no way of contacting Aelita and Jeremie. "I must get a message out." He tries thinking of a way.

**House**

Odd returns with the ladder and they set it up where Yumi saw the metal box. Ulrich climbs up and pushes the ceiling tile out of the way. He reaches over and grabs the box and pulls. When it moves he keeps pulling until he can climb down with it.

They open the box and find several large notepads and discs. Jeremie tries reading a notepad but can't because it was in Japanese so he hands it over to Yumi. "What does it say?"

"Process of creating matter from virtual space still eludes me. I can turn matter in to digital information but the reverse is still difficult. I built a larger scanning device for my ultimate experiment. If I can bring back one of the three AI's then I would have created human life from virtual. I could make an army of loyal followers and make Japan the great nation it once was." She sets it down stunned.

"Whoa that sounds like he was making a declaration of war." Odd and the others look over at Aelita.

"I don't remember any thing about the Maker."

"Bosh never mentioned any thing about this either. Why was he making Jericho a world for them if he was planning on bringing them to Earth?"

"And who is the third AI? The Manga I borrowed from William mentioned him but never gave him a name."

"Could it be Xana?" Yumi shakes her head.

"No Xana was another character. There was Xana and the three AI's who fought him. Who ever this other AI was, is, we haven't seen him."

"The discs could have valuable information. Yumi if they're in Japanese I'll need your help."

"I'll translate I guess. But you know who else knows Japanese?"

"I don't, Chinese, I accidentally learned Chinese."

"Not you idiot." Yumi rolls her eyes. "William. He is as good as I am."

"But he's not part of the group."

"Well, I can bring him these notes. Tell him they're from the maker of the Manga. I already told him it was my great grandfather. He'd think they were backround notes or some thing."

"That's risky."

"It could take me weeks, months, translating all of these." She sees at least a few thousand pages. "And who knows what is on the discs."

"Aelita and I will take these to the Super Computer now. Yumi keep your phone on so we can call you if we need you."

"And what about us?"

"There might be more keep looking." Aelita and Jeremie leave.

**Lyoko**

Bosh works the control panel until he finds what he was looking for. "Please find this Tower." He activates it.

**Woods**

Aelita and Jeremie are just at the sewer entrance when his lap top beeps. He recognizes it as the Tower Scan. "Xana attacks World." His Blu Tooth calls all connected phones. "Xana's attacking hurry before his attack does damage on Earth. Disconnect." The Blu Tooth ends the call.

**Factory**

Aelita and Jeremie make it first and check the Tower Scan. Aelita goes down to the Scanner Room as Jeremie gets the headset on. "Bosh are you there?"

"You got my message!"

"No, Xana activated a Tower."

"I did. He's attacking this Tower with Mega Tanks I don't know how much longer it can hold."

"You activated it? You can activate Towers?"

"Yes but please hurry I can't tell how much longer the Tower will last."

"I'm sending Aelita now and waiting for the others." Jeremie checks the security camera and sees Aelita standing in the middle Scanner. "Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, and virtualization." She lands on Lyoko. The Shield soon forms and she gets on it. "The others should be here soon."

"I'll be ready."

**Sewers**

As the other three get close Odd remembers a deal he made. "Hey Ulrich you got Friday open?"

"Maybe, why?"

"I kinda got caught by Sissi and made a deal with her. One I don't think you will like."

"You set me up on a date with Sissi so you wouldn't serve detention?"

"Looking back on it now it seems stupid but yeah. She said you enjoyed your last date." Yumi nearly wrecks.

"It doesn't matter I'm not doing it." They keep going.

**Factory**

When the others show up they take the elevator down to the Scanning Room. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko.

Before they take off for the activated Tower the Shruiken, Blade, and Wing appear. "Whoa, cool." Odd gets on the Blade.

"Do you want the Axe or the Star?"

"I'll take the Axe." Yumi gets on it.

"Uh, they're the Wing and the Shruiken."

"Can't we just call it the Star? Just because you made it look like a throwing star doesn't mean it needs a name like that."

"Yumi I named them all after weapons. There was nothing uh, no offense meant. Is there any other weapon that looks like it?"

"Just call it the Star we gotta get going." Ulrich gets on the Star and Aelita leads them towards the activated Tower.

When they get close Xana sends a flock of Hornets. "You got company. Hornets coming from the west."

"I see them." Yumi pulls her fans out.

"Odd keep guarding Aelita we'll take care of the Hornets."

"Oh, hey, Bosh activated the Tower. When you get closer you'll see three Mega Tanks attacking it."

"Wait so we just need to distract them? Aelita and I can do that while Yumi and Ulrich take out the bugs." Odd and Aelita fly forward.

Ulrich takes the lead and blocks lasers. Yumi flies behind him and throws her fans. The five Hornets scatter and she misses.

Odd and Aelita see the three Mega Tanks. "Hey over here!" Odd fires a laser arrow and it bounces off the shell of a Mega Tank. One turns and charges a blast aiming for him.

Aelita flies lower buzzing over a second Mega Tank. It closes up and chases after her leaving one behind.

Yumi flies after two Hornets. "Hai!" Her fans fly through the air but the Hornets split up. She focuses on one fan with her psychic powers and turns the fan hitting a Hornet destroying it.

The second one turns and sprays acid. Yumi dives and it misses. "Guys we still have one more Mega Tank shooting the Tower."

"Doesn't Bosh have any way of attacking?" Ulrich was blocking lasers from three Hornets and couldn't attack.

"Uh, I don't know. Bosh can you fight in any way?"

"I do not know Jeremie. I've never fought the Other before."

"Stay in there then we can't risk you being destroyed."

Yumi flies low across the Sector for the activated Tower. The Hornet flies behind her firing laser after laser.

Odd fires at the Mega Tank chasing him and the arrow bounces off. "Come on and open up." He fires again.

Aelita stops flying and turns around. The Mega Tank opens up and fires. She holds her energy blades up and blocks it. They absorb the energy and she slings her arm forward and the energy blade stretches out hitting the Mega Tank in the Eye. "Been awhile since I last did that." She flies back towards the activated Tower.

Yumi flies towards the Mega Tank still firing at the Tower with the Hornet closing in. The Hornet sprays acid at her as she flies over the Mega Tank. The acid sprays on the Mega Tank and it closes up. "Hai!" Yumi throws both of her fans. They curve behind her and strike a wing of the Hornet sending it crashing down.

Ulrich is surrounded by the remaining three Hornets blocking their lasers. He doesn't try attacking knowing he only needed to be a distraction.

The Mega Tank covered with acid reopens and fires at the activated Tower. "Jeremie the Tower was recovering but a few more hits and it will be destroyed."

"Some one get on that!"

"I am flying as fast as I can." Aelita leans forward on the Shield and picks up a little speed.

"I'll get it." Yumi turns and flies at the Mega Tank. It turns and fires at her. She pulls up and the Wing takes the hit and is destroyed. "Aaaa!" She lands hard in front of the Mega Tank.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich runs up and stabs the Mega Tank in the Eye.

"Good timing." It is hit by a laser from a Hornet and devirtualizes. "How many times was he hit?"

"I haven't been hit yet." Ulrich flies down with one Hornet chasing after him. "My clones took out the other two." He turns sharply and the Hornet flies past him. He spins and throws his sword at the Hornet it spearing through and destroying it.

The third Mega Tank stops chasing after Odd and starts rolling back towards the activated Tower. "I'm not done with you." Odd turns and fires at the Mega Tank but his laser arrows simply bounce off.

The other Lyoko Warriors are ready when the Mega Tank shows up. Ulrich runs over and gets on top and hacks at it with his swords but can't damage it.

Aelita closes her eyes and starts singing. Her Creativity removes the Sector under the Mega Tank and it falls through after Ulrich leaps off of it.

Jeremie checks the Tower Scan for any other activated Towers and finds none. "Ok um, Bosh good idea activating the Tower so we would come. If Xana attacks you again do that."

"Yes Jeremie." The others wait to be materialized.

**House in the Woods**

Odd and Ulrich continue looking through the house. Ulrich rips up a floor board and finds a secret entrance to the sewers. After ripping a few more up he and Odd can get through.

**Factory**

The discs are in Japanese and Yumi helps them translate. But after less then an hour her head starts hurting. "How do you stare at these screens all the time?" She rubs her temples.

"Because we must. You'll get over it after a few days." Yumi almost screams after hearing that.

**And sorry for not updating last week. With work and stuff never had time for writing. As for the vehicles, the names may change as the Lyoko Warriors fight over what they should be called. And the Creator, what was he planning? We must wait and find out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 2**

**Episode 36: AI AI O**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Yumi's Room**

She beats her head on the desk in frustration. She had gone through forty pages of insane ramblings, calls for war, and technical jargon she couldn't understand. What little made sense or she could understand told her the earliest writings were from the sixties. Designs and plans being made for creating a Cyborg army that could not surrender or die. But then they changed in the later writings and he changed his plans.

She rubs her wrist after writing down another page of translations. "I need a break." She gets her cell phone out and calls Ulrich but he doesn't answer. "Oh, it must be that night."

**Dance Club**

An amateur band plays on a makeshift stage while Sissi and Ulrich dance to the music. She makes sure she stays close bumping and grinding with the beat. The music is so loud Ulrich could never hear his phone ring and with Sissi's dancing he could never tell it was vibrating.

**Factory**

Jeremie checks the time. "Aelita we should be leaving soon."

"But we're so close. If Bosh is close enough that our programming is compatible then we could bring him to Earth in a few hours."

"In a few minutes we'll both be in trouble. I know you have a hard time with understanding what being grounded is but if you are grounded then you can't help us."

"But others have snuck out. You snuck out."

"If I don't get in trouble I don't need to sneak around." Jeremie saves and closes his work.

At the sewer entrance Jeremie and Aelita hug. She kisses him on the cheek. "Good night Jeremie."

"Good night Aelita. You better hurry Yumi's mom always checks on you." She nods and takes off as he goes down the ladder in to the sewers.

**Dorm**

Odd is hanging from a window. "No Jim no one else is in here." Dana steps away from the door. "See?"

"I'll believe it when I check. I know I heard another voice. I know I heard Odd's voice."

"I swear! I was playing my radio sorry if it was loud." Jim checks under her bed and then her cabinet.

"It is after curfew and boys and girls are not allowed in each other's dorm rooms." Jim leaves and Odd climbs back in through the window.

"That was close."

"You should probably get to your room before he checks it." He shakes his head.

"I got another idea." He kisses her quickly then runs out of her room.

In the hallway he sees Emily coming back from the showers wrapped in a towel. "Odd, what are you doing on this floor?"

"I, uh, I guess this is why you didn't answer your door."

"You came to see me?" He nods.

"But I better get going before Jim catches me." Odd kisses her quickly then runs for the stairs.

**Woods Later That Night**

Sissi leads Ulrich over to the tool shed. "What are you doing?"

"I got a surprise to uh, commemorate our second date." She pulls out a bottle of alcohol. "Keep the fun going."

"Sissi I uh, had fun but it's late and we should have been back awhile ago. We're already in trouble."

"So who cares if we get in more trouble? I can just tell my daddy we lost track of time and we're both really sorry." She opens the bottle and takes a drink. "Ew," She holds the bottle away from her and Ulrich grabs it.

"We shouldn't be drinking this."

"Ew. I never tried it before. I don't get it all those commercials make it seem good but it tastes nasty." Ulrich is curious and tries a drink. He spits it out immediately.

"You're right." He pours the rest on the ground. "Now can we go back?"

"Well, we could um, kiss and stuff." Ulrich shakes his head.

"I only agreed because Odd made a deal with you."

"And Valentines Day?"

"I, that was a misunderstanding."

"Didn't you have fun?"

"I did and I um, thank you for asking me out but I'm uh really good friends with Yumi." Ulrich blushes.

"But I really like you. And I don't hang out with William. I put up with your idiot friends and how you act when they're around but tonight and on Valentines Day when we were alone you acted how you wanted." She holds back tears. "Only when I get you away from them do you act like, like, how you really are."

"And do you normally act like that? I mean, aren't you trying a little too hard?" She can't speak so simply nods her head.

"I gotta so you'll like me more."

"No you don't. I, I like you, as a friend, some times. You can be mean and annoying but when you drop the queen bee act you're nice." She smiles a little.

"Thanks. We better get going before we get in more trouble then I can talk daddy out of." The two walk back towards the campus.

**The Next Morning**

Aelita is staring at her reflection in the mirror. "Blink, blink, I command you blink." She continues staring at her reflection until her eyes can't stand it any more and she blinks. "Tomorrow maybe." She brushes her teeth and continues getting ready for class.

**Class**

Yumi is nearly asleep when William shakes her. "She's staring, wake up."

"I'm awake I swear. I was just resting my eyes." She yawns. She had been up late translating the notepads.

"You can't tell the teacher that." Yumi props herself on her arms and tries staying awake.

**Grade Lower**

Ulrich is distracted not by a lack of sleep but by emotions. Last night had been fun if a little weird. And seeing Sissi almost crying affected him. But she wasn't Yumi his really good friend. Who hung out with William and shared a lot in common that he didn't. "Ulrich for the last time what is the answer for question nine."

"I don't know if I knew the answer I would have told you." Every one gasps.

"Detention!" Ulrich curses under his breath.

**After Class**

Yumi hurries through homework so she can get back on translating the notepads. She hears a light tap on her door. "Aelita?"

"Uh, no. Your mom said you were up here." She recognizes the voice.

"Oh William um, I'm a little busy."

"I noticed you've been a lot busy lately. Can I help?"

"No, well, maybe." She sighs heavily. She was told to do it alone but she needed the help. "I found some of my great grandfathers old writings and have been translating them but it is taking me forever."

"Whoa, really? What are they about?"

"Some are uh, really crazy. He wanted to help in the war and was planning on building Cyborgs and stuff. But he didn't have money so he wrote the Manga and sold it to make money. Then he wrote down how he could actually build his computer and bring the AIs to Earth after the war ended."

"With the revelation of nuclear power he would at least have the energy source for it. You don't think he actually built one do you?"

"That's what I'm working on. I don't understand the computer mumbo jumbo but Aelita and Jeremie do. I'm translating as much as I can so they can go over it."

"Whoa, no way. I'll totally help. As soon as I get my homework done."

"Here," She hands him her math homework. "I got that done already so you can get a head start." William sits down next to her.

**Detention**

Ulrich grumbles under his breath when there is a knock on the door. Jim gets up from his desk and answers it. "Oh, Mr. Delmas what is it?"

"I was informed by my daughter that Ulrich Stern was in detention."

"Yes he talked back to a teacher."

"While normally it would not be allowed but I was told that it was her fault he was out later then normal. Since she was responsible for it she will serve out the rest of the detention with him." Sissi steps in and waves at Ulrich.

**Factory**

Jeremie scans over tens of thousands of lines of code. He had compared Aelita with Yumi and found the differences. But now he was checking Aelita and Yumi against Ulrich. He couldn't know if they would all be different or the humans would be the same. Dealing with code after code his head starts throbbing but after years of doing this he could handle it. By now short of a hammer to the head he barely felt it.

**Two Days Later Yumi's Room After Class**

Yumi and William finish different homework assignments then switch so they can copy each other's answers. Once done they get the notepads of her _great grandfather_ and start translating.

**Kadic Academy**

Ulrich is ready to scream in frustration. He knew Yumi was busy but wanted to train. Unfortunately she didn't answer her phone and when he went to the gym Sissi followed him. She was slow, not in as good of shape, and didn't know what she was doing. "Sissi, lift the leg straight out don't bend your knee."

"I'm trying." She nearly falls over but Ulrich catches her. "Sorry."

"No, you are trying but your balance is off. Maybe try stretching a few minutes a day like that so your body gets used to it. Use a desk or some thing for support." She nods her head. "Now let's try a simple Lanka." He shows her and she copies him.

**Elsewhere At Kadic**

Odd sneaks up behind Milly and Tamiya. "Boo!" Both jump and Tamiya nearly drops her camera.

"What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?"

"We asked you first."

"We asked you first." Odd sticks his tongue out. "I was wondering if I could borrow you two."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"I wanna play a prank on some one and want it on camera. You two in?" Both nod and Odd leads them away telling them his plan.

**Factory**

Jeremie leans back in the chair after finishing going through Ulrich's code. "He's the same as Yumi. It doesn't scan race or gender just human or AI. But maybe it is just him? Odd or I could be different. I must make sure or we could be changing some thing important and not removing a virus." He starts on Odd's code.

**Lyoko**

Aelita and Bosh work on his materialization. "My first time I needed a Way Tower. You may need one also."

"What then? What was it like?"

"I, it was strange. The first time I took a breath and smelled the air I didn't know what was going on."

"Breathing, smelling, both seem so foreign yet you say you would miss it if you stayed here."

"Yes, and taste now that it works. Jeremie explained that smell and taste are connected. He showed me several brain scans from the internet that showed how they were connected. But I should not eat every thing."

"Why not?"

"Not every thing is good for you. Leaves and sticks are not people food even though animals eat them. And some chemicals are very bad for you. You must read all labels before attempting a drink."

"Earth sounds very dangerous."

"Lyoko is just as dangerous."

**That Night**

William had just left when Yumi feels a breeze in her room. She looks and sees her window was closed. She feels the breeze again and sees the recently translated papers blow off her desk. "No, no!" She reaches for one but is shocked. "Xana!"

**Lyoko**

Aelita and Bosh feel pulsations. "Jeremie, Xana is attacking!"

"Ok, one minute," Jeremie watches the Tower Scan. "Forest Sector. Bosh can you use the Transporter and get Aelita there?"

"I should." Aelita leaves the Tower and waits for the Transporter.

**Yumi's Room**

She tries grabbing more pages but Xana shocks her keeping her back. "Why are you doing this? We've found nothing." A page catches on fire. "No!" She watches as more and more catch on fire. She turns and runs screaming. "Fire! The house is on fire!" She runs out and for the Factory.

**Factory**

Jeremie calls the others and waits. Yumi hadn't answered her phone so he assumes she is the target.

**Kadic Academy**

Odd puts the tape of his prank away then leaves his dorm room following after Ulrich.

**Factory Several Minutes Later**

Yumi takes the elevator down to the Scanner Room. Jeremie is surprised when he sees her on the security camera. "Yumi? Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Xana set the papers and my house on fire I was running. Send me!"

"Transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi, and virtualization." She lands in the Forest near Aelita. "When the others get here I'll send the vehicles."

A few minutes later Ulrich and Odd make it and go straight down to the Scanner Room. They get in the left and right Scanner and Jeremie sends them. "Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, virtualization." They land on Lyoko and soon the vehicles appear.

Aelita gets on the Shield while Yumi gets on the Wing. Ulrich takes the Star while Odd gets on the Blade. Aelita starts flying north for the activated Tower and the others follow her.

**Earth**

Fire department shows up at the Ishiyama house and put the fire out. "It started in her room. What could she have been doing that would start a fire?" Mr. Ishiyama shakes his head in disappointment.

"I'm more worried about where she went. Why did she run away?"

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warriors see the activated Tower just as two Wolves show up with a Mega Tank. "Aelita stay back."

"I can help."

"You can also be devirtualized leaving us with out a way of deactivating the Tower." Ulrich gets his swords out. "I call the left Wolf."

"I still think we should call them Tarantulas."

"They only have four legs!" Yumi creates her fans. "I'll go after the other Wolf."

"Fine, I'll go at the Mega Tank." Odd dives down on the Blade for the Mega Tank which opens and starts charging a blast.

Ulrich blocks lasers with his swords as he gets close. "Ulrich remember you can use the Star as a weapon. Same for you Yumi and Odd."

"I don't need the Blade for a weapon just for flying." Odd dodges the Mega Tank blast and fires laser arrows. The Mega Tank closes up and they bounce off.

Yumi throws her fans but one is shot out of the air by the Wolf. Her other fan curves and cuts through an arm. The Wolf backs off as Yumi gets closer.

Odd keeps his arm raised and waits for the Mega Tank. The second it opens he fires and hits it on the Eye destroying it.

Aelita stays back waiting for her chance of getting to the activated Tower.

Jeremie sees some thing coming in from behind the Lyoko Warriors. "There is another monster coming. I think it is a Hornet. Why would Xana send one Hornet?"

Aelita turns around and sees the monster. It is the silver orbed monster with several tentacles. "Aaaa!" Three tentacles shoot out and wrap around Aelita before she can react.

"Aelita!" Odd fires laser arrows but the monster puts Aelita in front of it stopping Odd. "It's using her as a shield."

"Aelita what is it doing?" Jeremie sees her profile and a new meter. "It is putting some thing inside of her it can't be good save her!"

Odd flies closer and fires hitting the silver orb. His arrows bounce off harmlessly. "I can't hurt it and I don't have a way of cutting the tentacles."

"Use the Blade!"

"Oh, right." He dives at the silver orb and slices through the tentacles with the bottom of the Blade releasing Aelita.

She falls towards the Sector and Odd dives for her. The silver orb flies after them and sends more tentacles out. One gets around Odd's waist and lifts him off of the Blade. "No, let me go!" Odd bites the tentacle but it doesn't let go.

The Blade continues flying down and Aelita reaches out for it. She gets a hand on it and pulls herself on.

Yumi throws her fans at the crippled Wolf this time cutting it across the Eye and destroying it. After catching her fans she throws them at the Wolf Ulrich was battling. Being distracted by Ulrich it never sees Yumi's attack and is destroyed easily.

Ulrich and Yumi fly up towards Odd when Aelita flies in front of them on the Blade and slashes Odd with an energy blade devirtualizing him but saving him from the monster. It reaches for her but Ulrich comes up and cuts through the tentacles with his swords. The silver orb flies away and Ulrich starts chasing after it. "Let it go and protect Aelita she must make it to the Tower." Ulrich turns and lets the silver orb get away.

Aelita flies down and gets in the activated Tower. Soon the Tower is deactivated. "Do we need a return?"

"Yes. Xana set Yumi's house on fire. Return to the past now." The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Yumi's Room**

She closes a notepad. "It is late you should be getting back before you're late for curfew."

"Wow didn't realize it was this late." He closes a notepad. "Um, I don't know how to say this with out offending you but," Yumi was ready as she dealt with it before.

"My great grandfather was insane? Yeah, I got that part after the tenth time he changed his plans for starting another world war with a cybernetic army."

"Yeah but his ideas were amazing. What if he actually did it? I mean those rolling tanks from the Manga would be amazing. And I just finished a part where he had these heavy units he called Tarantulas. They only had four legs but he still called them Tarantulas." Yumi stares at him blankly. "Here," William hands him the translated notes.

After reading through them she finds two other monsters that weren't in the Manga. "A Manta and a Viper? But it says the Viper would have two legs."

"He wanted those names I guess he didn't care what they looked like."

"Any thing about a monster with tentacles?"

"No, nothing like that. Why did you find some thing like that?"

"No but he likes animals so I wouldn't be surprised if he had a octopus or squid monster."

"Maybe we'll find it tomorrow." William gets up and stretches his legs. "See you at class tomorrow." William stands there for a second like he was planning on doing some thing else but turns and leaves.

**Three Days Later**

Jeremie continues going over Odd's code. He was beginning to see why the tentacle monster targeted him, Bosh, and Aelita but not Ulrich or Yumi.

At the last line he copies the code he wanted and compares them with Aelita's. "They match. Yumi and Ulrich are the same. Odd and Aelita's are the same. But then that means Odd would be an AI. I, I must have made a mistake. It can't be right."

**Lyoko**

Aelita and Bosh hear Jeremie who had forgotten he had the headset on. Aelita is just as stunned as Jeremie. Could it be true? Was Odd really an AI?

**Yumi's Room**

After the return Yumi is frustrated with retranslating pages and loses track of time. William stays later then before and gets more work done.

William shows Yumi the last page he translated. "I found the character from the Manga. I still can't translate it but it gives a description." Yumi reads it carefully.

"Small almost scrawny. Medium length blonde hair with a small purple spot in the middle. High metabolism so it stays in shape no matter how much it eats." She sets it down.

"Yeah, my reaction also. And with the description of Bosh and Aelita? I mean, we have an Aelita with pink hair who sounds just like the Aelita described in his notes and from the Manga. And now we have Odd showing up? But who is Bosh? I didn't see any one with blue hair at Kadic."

"I, it can't be right. It is just a coincidence I mean it would be impossible. He wrote the Manga in the thirties!"

"Yeah but maybe he didn't build the Super Computer until he was really old? I mean the technology is like decades ahead of what we have right now what if he did it though? He made it and his AIs, Cyborgs, and then died of old age?"

"But they have families and stuff. Odd has like a dozen sisters."

"Are you sure? Have you met them?"

"Well, no but still. And how could they get in to Kadic if they weren't real?" William shrugs his shoulders. "We should keep this to ourselves. We'd be thrown in a loony bin if we tried telling people Odd and Aelita weren't real."

"Yeah, I guess. Now I'm glad Dana broke up with him even more." William laughs. "But if he is a Cyborg or what ever how would we prove it?" Now Yumi shrugs her shoulders.

"This is too crazy. Just, go home we'll talk tomorrow." Yumi stands up and stretches her legs.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." William pats her arm then starts moving closer before stopping and turning around. "See ya."

**Kadic Academy**

Odd is with Dana in the library. "See? I told you no one would be in here."

"Yeah, yeah." She grabs a book and sets it down on a table. "Get the paper out and make a ball. I'll set up the stadium." She grabs more books and sets them down on the table.

"I'll go easy on you since this is your first time playing table ball."

"And how many times will you make up new rules after I beat you?" Odd and Dana both laugh as they set up the game.

**A/N Wow, is Odd really an AI? But what about his family? Were they just memories? But he gets an allowance right? And he was set up in Kadic Academy by some one wasn't he? There must be an explanation for this. And how will Odd take the news if they do tell him? Should they? Will they? We must wait and see!**


	11. Chapter 11

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 2**

**Episode 37: Gossip**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Factory**

Jeremie checks and double checks the lines of code. "I match with them but Odd doesn't. He can't be an AI he's human. He has a family who got him in Kadic. It must be some thing else." He continues working on the codes.

**Yumi's Room**

She works on translating more pages with William. He holds up a piece of paper after translating it. "Hey, you asked about some tentacle monster." She takes it and reads it.

"I can't read this. Scientific name for Jellyfish the Scy, Scypo, I don't know that word."

"Me neither but he had one. Good guess Yumi." She doesn't like his tone. "Amazing how you knew that he had one."

"I didn't I just figured he would. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a turtle or shark." Yumi looks over what she was translating. It talked about Aelita and Bosh. How they were made for each other. The creator planning on experiments with the two she found horrifying and others seemed stupid. "Did you find any like that?"

"No, you?" She shakes her head. "Yumi, this is your great grandfather's work right?" She nods. "And you had no idea he had any ideas like this?"

"I never heard of that Manga. I tried finding it online and couldn't."

"I found one link years ago about it. One volume was on auction some where for like, uh, they had it in Yen but the translated amount was a lot. I have the entire set so I could probably pay for college, a house, a wedding, and retirement."

"I'm glad you didn't sell them."

"Same here. If I didn't we wouldn't be spending so much time together." She blushes. "So uh, maybe we could spend more time together with out the hand cramps." His smile and how easily he spoke makes her blush more.

"I don't know. I think this might be important. I mean, if Aelita and Odd really are AIs where did they come from? If my great grandfather made a Quantum Computer then where is it? Is it near by? Could Jeremie run it? I've been hiding some of the stuff we've translated from them but I think they know that."

"Yeah, I guess it is really important. But my hand needs a rest and I'm sure," William reaches over and takes her hand in his. "That your hand could take a break." He rubs her hand gently.

"I, I, maybe later. Um, I still um, have stuff to do and it will be dinner soon so you should go back to Kadic."

"Ok, I'll see you at school tomorrow." He lets her hand go and leaves her room.

**The Next Morning**

Odd opens up the Kadic newspaper and finds a new section titled _Gossip_. He sees several pictures and starts reading through.

At the end he sees a picture of him and Dana, another of him and Emily, and another of him with Samantha. There is a large question mark below them with the title. "Who is his girlfriend and who is just a friend?"

"Oh no not what I needed." He starts looking around for Dana and Emily. When he sees Emily he ducks under the table.

Ulrich reads through the same section and sees a picture of William and Yumi. "How long have they been dating? We will try and answer that in the next edition!" He keeps looking through and sees one with him and Sissi. "The principal's daughter and the soccer star! Match made in heaven or of convenience? Ulrich Stern has been in lots of trouble before could he be using Sissi as a get out of detention card? We will try and answer in the edition!" He crumples the newspaper up and throws it in a trash can as he storms out of the cafeteria.

William reads the gossip section and smiles. "They really got my good side." He tears the picture out and puts it in a book.

Jeremie sees the picture of him and Aelita holding hands while walking towards class. "The new student from Canada woos the class genius. Our research shows that the one and two students in the school are those two. Will they compete for the top spot and will it push them apart? We must wait and see!" He tears the picture out while blushing and puts it in a book.

**Class**

Yumi isn't sure why every one is staring at her and whispering. She tries ignoring them but can't help but feel the eyes staring at her.

**Grade Lower**

Odd gets in just at the last second. He sees Emily sitting at a table alone and Dana sitting at a table alone. There are no other open seats. "Uh, I'm feeling really sick I just came from the bathroom to tell you that." He turns and runs down the hall towards the bathroom.

Every one starts talking about it. Aelita is confused when she hears her name being whispered by Nicholas. "Jeremie why is Nicholas talking about me?"

"Uh, did you see the newspaper today?" She shakes her head. "I'll grab you a copy at lunch." Jeremie rubs his book that holds the picture.

**Lunch**

Yumi grabs Jeremie after she gets her tray and drags him out of the cafeteria. "Jeremie, I, I think I found some thing huge in the notes."

"What? Like what?"

"About a third AI." Jeremie's eyes go wide.

"Who, where?"

"You won't believe me but I swear it describes a scrawny boy with blonde hair," Jeremie finishes her sentence.

"With a purple splotch in it."

"Yeah, crazy right?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I've been analyzing our codes and found that you, Ulrich, and I match. Odd doesn't match us but he matches Aelita. I thought it was wrong but if those notes say the same thing as the codes do then it could mean he is an AI."

"But what about his family? And how could he not know?"

"Bosh has memories that never happened. The Creator made them for him. It could be the same for Odd."

"But then who put him in Kadic? Who is sending him money? The guy can't be alive he'd be impossibly old."

"If he could make the Super Computer he could maybe keep himself alive. But if he is alive then we must find him. He must know about Xana. Maybe he could help us stop him."

"But how do we tell Odd? What if we're both wrong?"

"There are three tubes it would make sense he had three AIs. But why only bring one to Earth?"

"And how? How could he do that when it took you months."

"If he built it he would be a lot smarter then I ever will be."

"Hey!" They turn and see Milly and Tamiya. "Are you two available for an interview?"

"No!" Yumi turns and goes in to the cafeteria.

"Jeremie?"

"Well, not really. About your article,"

"That's just what we wanted too talk about! Are you and Aelita competing for the top spot? Do you care if she beats you?"

"I don't care we aren't competing. It's just we're the smartest we don't care who is smarter then the other." Jeremie goes inside of the cafeteria.

Odd is hiding in a bathroom when Jim walks in. "There you are. Are you that sick you can't make it to lunch? At first I thought you were faking but you're missing lunch."

"I, yeah. I just stopped losing my breakfast." Odd splashes water on his face. "I know it wasn't the food or else every one else would have lost it."

"See the nurse when you feel well enough." Jim leaves.

Ulrich sees Yumi and puts a book up. She sits down next to him. "Hey, did you see the newspaper?"

"Uh, no, why?"

"Because I asked William about why every one is staring at me and he said check the newspaper."

"I wonder why. Um, I'm sure it is nothing." Yumi pulls the book from him.

"You saw it. What did it say?"

"Nothing, just a new section called Gossip."

"And it had stuff about me in it. What did it say?"

"I, just, it had a picture of you and William. I won't say any more cause I stopped reading it after that." Yumi blushes.

"I, it, there is nothing between us. He's just been helping me with homework and stuff." Yumi looks and sees William sitting with Emily and Dana. "Have you seen Odd?"

"No. He was in it too with three different girls." Yumi laughs.

"Why am I not surprised?" She stabs a piece of meat with her fork. "I'm not really hungry if you see Odd he can have this." She gets up from the table and looks for a newspaper.

**Lyoko**

A Tower activates.

**Cafeteria**

Jeremie hears his lap top beep. "Xana, crap." He puts his blu tooth on. "Xana attack." It immediately sends out a message to the others as Jeremie looks around for Aelita. "What is she doing?"

**Aelita**

Aelita has a newspaper and is confused. She looked for either Emily or Dana and found Dana. "Why is it bad if he has more then one friend who is a girl? He is also friends with Yumi and me. But we are not in here."

"Aelita is it really that different in Canada?"

"I guess."

"Odd is dating three of us at the same time it makes him a pig."

"A pig? He does not look like a pig. He looks very human." Dana laughs thinking Aelita is making a joke.

"A very good looking human who is funny and charming but still a pig. I liked the photo they got of you and Jeremie."

"I do too." Aelita had already torn it out and was keeping it in a book.

When her phone beeps she gets it out. "I must go. Thank you for the conversation."

"Uh, you're welcome." Aelita turns and runs away.

**Odd**

He is backed in to the corner of the boy's bathroom by Emily. "What about that Valentine gift? Did you give these two gifts?"

"No, I did not give both of them gifts." Odd could not get a hold of Samantha so he was technically telling the truth.

"So who is it? You try sweet talking me while talking with these two? Who is this?" She points at the picture of Samantha.

"A, a competitor. We both skateboard we compete against each other."

"You seem awfully friendly with her."

"I, it was the moment, out of context."

"And Dana?"

"Same thing! We aren't dating I swear." Odd whispers under his breath. "Officially." He hears his phone beep. He checks it. "Look, a distraction!" She turns and Odd dives around Emily and takes off.

**Campus**

Several dozens newspapers swirl in the air and form in to a monster. As it walks more paper attaches on and makes the monster bigger.

A random student is walking towards the dorms when they see it. "Aaaa!" They turn and run for the cafeteria.

When they get in and tell every one what they saw no one believed them. The only ones who would were already headed for the Factory.

The paper monster smashes through a vending machine. Paper wrappers come off the food and attach on the monster.

**Forest**

Odd gets to the sewer entrance and pulls the cover off. He starts climbing down when he feels the ground shake. "That's not good." His head pops up from the sewer entrance and he sees the paper monster walking towards him. Dead leaves attach on and make the monster bigger. "Gotta go." He slides down the ladder and grabs his skateboard.

**Yumi**

She throws the newspaper in the garbage and finally checks her cell phone. "Crap, I, it will give me time too cool off." She takes off for the Factory.

**Forest**

Ulrich sees the paper monster standing over the sewer entrance in the woods. "Ok the school entrance will work." As he takes a step back he breaks a twig. The paper monster turns its head and sees him. "Not good." Ulrich turns and runs as the paper monster lumbers after him.

Yumi is running for the sewer entrance when she sees Ulrich. "What are you doing?"

"Run!" He grabs her by the wrist and starts dragging her when she sees the monster.

"Run!" She pulls her wrist free and runs past him.

Jeremie hears the yelling. "Xana must be blocking that way." He feels the ground shake. "Not good." He sees Yumi and Ulrich run out of the forest. Hot on their heels is the paper monster now standing over ten meters tall. "Aaaa!" Jeremie turns and runs.

Aelita sees the monster as it runs past where she was hiding. Once she is sure she is safe she gets out from the brush and runs for the sewer entrance.

**Factory**

Odd makes it to the Factory and goes down to the control room. "First, ha." He gets in the chair and waits.

**Campus**

Yumi and Ulrich split up and the monster stops. It looks left after Yumi then right after Ulrich. It roars and splits apart cutting its size in half and goes after both.

William sees the monster chasing after Yumi. "Paper? I can take care of that." He digs a lighter out of his pocket and runs after the monster.

Yumi tries pushing a door open but it won't move. "Crap locked!" She turns around and sees the much smaller monster. "Why is it smaller?" She backs in to the door and doesn't see a way out.

"Leave her alone!" William gets close to the monster and it swings an arm at him. It hits him hard and he gets dozens of paper cuts across his face and arms. He drops his lighter and is stunned by the blow.

"William get out of here!"

"Grab my lighter!" William shakes the cobwebs out of his head as the monster prepares another strike. "Aaaa!" William drops to the ground and curls up in to a ball. The monster slams a fist in to him cutting him more.

"Leave him alone you want me Xana!" His neck almost snaps with how fast he looks up at Yumi.

"Xana?" His eyes go wide. "It, it isn't just a story." He looks and sees the shiny glint off of his lighter. "Distract Xana I'll take this thing out!"

Yumi runs at the monster. It swings an arm at her but she slides underneath it.

William crawls for the lighter and grabs it. He dives at the monster and is surprised when the paper breaks through. "Aaaa!" Inside of the paper monster the paper swirls around him cutting him hundreds of times. He tries flicking the lighter but it doesn't spark. He keeps clicking it ignoring the pain of the thousands of paper cuts.

"Get off of him!" Yumi tries too dive in but is knocked away.

William gets the lighter to spark and the paper monster explodes in flame. Being inside of it at the time means he is in the inferno. He tries screaming but the fire burns all the oxygen around him and he can't take a deep breath.

Jim sees smoke and runs towards it. "Ignore the beaver flash backs this isn't Canada." He goes around the corner and sees the monster falling apart as the paper burns up. "Jim! William's inside of there!"

"Back away that fire can spread as it burns the oxygen here!" Jim looks around and sees the door Yumi tried earlier. He runs over and pulls it open. Yumi is stunned as she now realized why she couldn't push it open.

Jim comes out with a fire hydrant and sprays it at the burning monster. It breaks apart even more as Jim sprays more and more foam.

William is curled up in a ball covered in cuts and burns. Jim rolls him on to his back. "He's not breathing this isn't good." Jim starts pounding on William's chest. "Yumi help me! Breath and I'll pump."

"Um, shouldn't I pump?"

"No you aren't strong enough it can take a lot of force." Yumi kneels down and waits for Jim's order.

**Ulrich**

Ulrich throws the door open to the sewer entrance as the monster breaks through the door in to the basement. Ulrich closes it behind him and runs through the sewers.

**Jeremie and Aelita**

Jeremie climbs out of the sewers first. "No sign of Xana."

"I could have gone ahead with out help."

"You hurt your ankle you need help."

"It hurts when I step on it but I can handle it."

"Aelita when a human is hurt they don't lose life points there can be serious injuries. I hope it is just a sprain but it could be broken." Jeremie reaches down and helps her up the ladder then out of the sewers.

After helping her across the bridge and jumps for the rope. He swings out but doesn't slide down and instead lets the rope swing back and lands on the edge. "Here you go." He hands the rope to Aelita who slowly slides down. After she lands he swings down and helps her to the elevator and goes straight down to the Scanner Room so he can help her in to the middle Scanner.

He takes the elevator up and sees Odd. "Oh, you made it."

"Yeah did you see Ulrich or Yumi?"

"Running out of the woods with a giant paper monster chasing after them." Jeremie waits for Odd to get out of the computer chair then sits down. "Hurry down and I'll send you with Aelita."

"Aye aye Einstein." Odd gets on the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room.

**Sewers**

Ulrich is running for his life as the paper monster chases close behind him. Ulrich leaps over a gap in the sewer walkway and lands hard on the other side. He ignores the pain in his ankle and keeps going.

The paper monster stops and looks down at the sewer water. It carefully stretches out across the gap on to the other side slowly.

Ulrich sees this and gets an idea. He turns and leaps across another gap but falls when he lands. The monster catches up and stretches across the gap. "Gotcha!" Ulrich had fallen on purpose with his arm over the side. He swipes at the water splashing it at the paper monster. The paper monster moves back across the gap away from Ulrich. "You don't like the water do you?" Ulrich splashes more but the monster stays away.

**Lyoko**

Odd is on the Blade while Aelita is on the Shield flying down a path in the Mountain Sector. "I hope the others are ok." Aelita keeps looking around for Hornets while Odd flies lower ready for ground monsters.

"I'm sure they're fine I'm more worried about that." Odd looks over the side of the path and sees the Digital Sea. "Jeremie how accurate are you at sending vehicles?"

"Pretty close why?"

"Just wondering."

**Campus**

William is loaded in to an ambulance by an EMT. "I, can I come with him?"

"Sorry, family only."

"I'm his sister!" Yumi puts a hand over her mouth realizing how stupid that sounded. "I mean, step sister."

"You're not the first girlfriend who has tried that." The EMT closes the door and soon the ambulance takes off.

"I'm not, I mean, he's just a friend." Yumi is unsure of what to do. How could she explain what happened? She couldn't. She gets her cell phone out and calls Jeremie. "We need a return when you can do one."

"What, why?"

"William was hurt really bad they took him away in an ambulance."

"Ok, um, did you see where Ulrich went?"

"No." She bites on a nail in worry. "I hope he's ok."

"I hope he gets here soon Aelita only has Odd for help."

"Hey! I heard that."

**Sewers**

Ulrich climbs up the ladder and pushes the sewer cover out of his way. As he starts climbing out the sewer lid slams in to his back. Ulrich falls down the ladder and on to the sewer floor. He looks up and sees the paper monster. "Crap." The paper monster blocks out the sun as it flows through the sewer entrance. "Aaaa!" Ulrich starts rolling as the paper monster swarms around him cutting him. When he feels the edge he grabs it and pulls throwing himself in the water. The paper monster stays on the edge unable too touch him.

**Lyoko**

There is a thick fog blocking Aelita's view. "I can't see the path! Odd where are you!"

"Princess!" Odd is just as blinded by the fog. "This is bad this is very bad." He lowers the Blade until he feels it touch the path. "Aelita follow my voice but be very careful!" Odd keeps shouting as Aelita flies slowly down.

**Campus**

Yumi is questioned by Mr. Delmas in his office. "How can we believe you? Do you think this is funny? This boy, William I think they said it was, could die."

"No! I, he'll be fine he can't die." Yumi bites on another nail after chewing through three already. "I don't know what that was! It was like a giant ball of paper then it just burst in to flames!" There is a knock on the door.

"Come in." The door opens and an officer steps in.

"Is this the witness?" Mr. Delmas nods. "Ma'am, we found a lighter is it yours?"

"What? No, I don't have one. I don't smoke Jim you know that."

"Yumi what is going on here? If I hadn't shown up and put the fire out what would you have done? I know you're scared but you must tell us what happened."

"I, it was like a paper monster."

"Enough! I had one student screaming about that not you too. There is some thing going on and if William dies it won't be fun and games any more!"

"I swear Mr. Delmas! I, I don't know how else I can say it. It moved and stuff and was made out of paper. Maybe it was William's lighter and he set it on fire. I don't know I was so scared I tried pushing a pull door." Yumi chews on a fifth nail having chewed through her fourth nail.

**Lyoko**

Odd and Aelita hold hands while Odd leads her. "Jeremie I'm at a fork I can't see where they go."

"Uh, go left." Odd slowly moves the Blade left staying over the path.

A single Hornet flies through the fog lost. It fires a laser randomly but doesn't hit any thing.

A Wolf walks down a path slowly. It almost steps off the edge but catches itself.

Jeremie sees the Hornet appear on the screen. "You have company. A Hornet is flying from the west."

"We don't know where west is."

"Uh, eight o'clock." Odd looks but can only see fog. "No now seven, six, back to seven. I think it is lost."

"It can't see us." Odd puts a finger up to his lips so Aelita can see. "Shh," He keeps following the path while the Hornet flies around blind.

**Forest Sector**

Bosh is working hard on fixing the Mountain Sector. He doesn't know what is going on but he felt a change and when he checked found several new files. He ignores Jeremie's voice and the pulsations and focuses on fixing the Mountain Sector.

**Mountain Sector**

Odd hears footsteps. "Aelita we're going up." He leads her higher and soon he can't see the path.

Odd looks down and sees the head of a Wolf. "Laser Arrow." He fires and hits the Wolf on the Eye destroying it.

The Hornet _feels_ this and flies towards the two Lyoko Warriors firing lasers wildly.

A laser flies over Odd's shoulder barely missing him. "Aelita can you use your Creativity and clear this?"

"I am not sure. I don't think I should waste my hit points if it failed."

"Then I guess I'll try beating the odds." Odd laughs at his joke before stopping and aiming in the air. He fires a few Laser Arrows then waits for a response.

The Hornet fires lasers in the general direction of Odd and Aelita. Odd sees one and fires back.

The two fire blindly at one another for over a minute. "Auto Fire!" A dozen Laser Arrows fire out. One clips the wing of the Hornet and it falls towards the path. Odd continues firing in the air not knowing he had hit the Hornet.

**Forest Sector**

Bosh finds a line of code and deletes it.

**Mountain Sector**

The fog disappears as if by magic. "Oh hey, there it is." They were less then ten meters from the activated Tower.

Aelita flies over on the Shield and gets off in front of the Tower. She goes in and stands in the middle of the platform taking it up to the second platform. She places her hand on the control panel and soon the screens around her fall. "Tower deactivated."

"Return to the past now!" Jeremie launches a return.

**That Morning**

Aelita finds Odd in his room. She holds up a newspaper and points at the pictures. "They like you because you are quiet cute?"

"No Aelita, quite cute. And I am if I do say so myself."

"Yes you are." Odd's eyes go wide.

"Uh, Aelita, how is Jeremie?" She shrugs. "Um, I'm going to the infirmary soon saying I'm sick."

"Why are they upset? I still do not understand why it is humans can only be with one person for life. Other animals are not like this and as what I have read the majority have multiple partners. I am not sure the meaning of some of the words so maybe I do not understand it."

"Uh, it is uh, complicated. Ask Yumi."

"Because she likes both Ulrich and William and will not date both because humans should not do that?"

"No, just, ask her later much later."

**Yumi**

Yumi goes to school early and has Milly and Tamiya cornered. "I am not dating William he is just my friend."

"You two seem awfully close."

"We, he is my really good friend and that's it."

"Who are you dating then? Did they ask you too wear that instead of what you normally wear?"

"I, I've worn this before." She has a small black t shirt over a long sleeved red shirt and a red belt. "Just don't be printing lies as journalists you should check your facts before printing." She turns and walks towards class.

**Cafeteria**

Jeremie tears out the picture of him and Aelita sticking it in a book.

Ulrich slowly walks to the table. He sees the looks Sissi is giving him but ignores her. He looks around for William and doesn't see him.

**William**

After collecting a couple of newspapers and cutting out the picture of him and Yumi he goes back to his room and puts them in a small box. He rubs his right hand slowly. "Why does my hand feel so weird?" It is bright red as is the rest of his skin. "I should go to the infirmary but I feel fine just a little weird." He ignores his skin and strange feelings and goes to breakfast.

**A/N Ok, so William gets hurt badly but a return is done and yet some thing strange is happening with him. Gossip, as the title suggests, is about Milly and Tamiya's new addition. I like Odd getting in trouble with every girl but Aelita being confused. And I also like that Jeremie likes the picture and doesn't mind being connected with Aelita. Heck he's got the smartest girl in school who is in love with him why not be happy about it?**


	12. Chapter 12

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 2**

**Episode 38: Clothes Obsession**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Mall**

Odd pulls a black shirt off the rack. "What do you think Aelita?"

"No. I like Yumi but I do not like the color she wears."

"Technically black is a shade." He puts it back. "And if you don't like my color, or shade, taste then why am I the one who goes shopping with you?"

"Ulrich said no and Yumi is busy translating the Creator's notes. Jeremie is also busy. You are the only one who is not busy." She goes through another clothes rack looking at different shirts.

Aelita pulls a different shirt out. "No Aelita no more pink. We must expand your horizons."

"I don't believe expanding a horizon is possible."

"It is a phrase meaning expand you style, views. How about this?" He pulls a light blue shirt off the rack.

"It would match Jeremie." She holds it to her chest. "Yes I think I would like it much."

"Go in to the changing room over there and try it on make sure it fits. Remember the tag goes in the back."

"I remember that." Aelita goes in to the changing room.

A light bulb sparks. A black jolt of electricity hits Odd from the back. "Wow talk about static shock." He laughs until he feels his arm rise with out him doing it. "Huh, that's," He punches himself in the stomach. "Not, good." Winded he reaches for his phone when his arm pulls away out of his control.

Aelita steps out of the changing room. "Odd do you approve?"

"Aelita, run! Xana's controlling me some how!" He takes a step towards Aelita. "Run!"

Aelita turns and runs out of the store. "Hey you didn't pay for that! Security!"

"Help me!" Odd punches himself in the face stunning himself. While stunned Xana sends him running out of the store.

Aelita gets her cell phone out and is about too call Jeremie when her phone rings. "Jeremie?"

"Xana's attacking where are you?"

"At the mall with Odd. Xana I think is controlling Odd."

"He can't posses humans, can he?"

"I do not know. Please be careful."

"I'm already at the Factory I'll call the others." They hang up and she continues running.

**Yumi's Room**

Yumi rubs her hand after translating more pages. "Hurts don't it?" William rubs his own hand. "Maybe we could take a break tonight. Go see a movie or get some food." Yumi is about too answer when her phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Yumi, Xana's attacking."

"I'll be there." She hangs up. "Um, sorry William that was uh, important."

"Where do you run off to? You've done it twice and now a third time. Hope it isn't too important."

"Um, it, I'm sorry." Yumi runs out of the room.

William stays behind and starts snooping. Looking between her mattress and springs he finds a diary. "She is definitely hiding some thing. Odd and Aelita match the ones in the Lyoko Manga and she runs off when ever they call her. It can't be can it?" He unlatches the diary and starts reading.

**Gym**

Ulrich is leaving the showers when his phone rings. "Hello?"

"Xana's attacking. Aelita says Odd is the target but be careful."

"Ok, I'll be there."

"Be where?" Ulrich turns as he puts his phone away.

"Uh, some where else Sissi. What are you doing here?"

"I got tickets to the Subdigitals concert coming next week and wanted you too come with me."

"Um, wow they're my favorite band."

"I know. So will you? If you're not busy and stuff."

"I, I shouldn't be. But Sissi I, you, and Yumi,"

"Is always with William. Herve and Nicholas told me he stays at her house all day after school."

"You're spying on Yumi?"

"No Nicholas and Herve are."

"Because you told them too. Sissi I get it you like me but that kind of stuff is crazy. If you weren't, I mean, I don't know how too put it. You can be ok when you don't try. When you just like act normal." He tries getting around her but she blocks his way.

"But you only notice me when I do the other stuff."

"I, well, um, I can't talk right now but I promise we can talk later." Ulrich nearly shoves her to the floor so he can get past her.

**Odd**

He is shocked again when he struggles against his clothes. "Must get, it, off." He grabs at a sleeve but is shocked again. "Off!" He grabs the sleeve and rips his shirt off. He continues running against his will but his arms are now free from Xana's control.

**Factory**

Aelita makes it first and runs across the bridge. She leaps and grabs the rope sliding down and runs to the elevator.

She takes it down to the Control Room. "Where is the Tower?"

"Desert Sector. Bosh used the transporter and got there and is waiting for us." Jeremie turns and sees Aelita's new shirt. "That looks uh, nice, on you."

"Thank you." She kisses him on the cheek. "I'll go now so when the others show up they aren't waiting on me." She takes the elevator down to the Scanner Room.

"Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, and virtualization." She lands in the Desert Sector near Bosh.

**Yumi's Room**

William reads through Yumi's diary. "Wow she really likes Ulrich. I know he likes her back yet those two aren't dating." He turns the page. "And another Xana attack? This is crazy she wrote this before I even started coming to Kadic. Maybe she left this knowing I would snoop around." He keeps reading.

**Odd**

Odd is almost at the bridge when he gets his belt undone. He looks around and sees Ulrich climbing out of the sewers. "Dude watch out!" Odd is shocked by Xana and his pants tighten on his legs forcing him to run at Ulrich.

"What are you doing?" Ulrich jumps out of the way.

"My pants are controlled by Xana! I gotta get them off." Odd is shocked again so he doesn't fight against his possessed pants.

"It would be faster if we just went to Lyoko."

"What the heck?" Yumi sees Odd running around struggling with his pants. "I do not need too see this!" She runs across the bridge.

"Help me!" Odd is shocked again but struggles through it hoping he can get his pants off.

"Yumi's right we don't need too see this." Ulrich follows her across the bridge.

"Help!" Odd struggles against his pants and shocks.

**Factory**

Ulrich and Yumi go straight to the Scanner Room and get in the Scanners. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, and virtualization." They land near Aelita and Bosh. The Blade, Shield, Axe, and Star appear. "Head west you aren't far." Aelita gets on the Blade and wobbles a little but stays upright.

Bosh gets on the Shield and flies up high. "I can see it. No monsters yet we should hurry." He flies towards the activated Tower.

**Yumi's Room**

William puts the diary back where he found it. "This is much more then she said. Xana's real they found the Super Computer. They got Aelita and Odd off of Lyoko but not Bosh. Why not Bosh? Maybe Xana got him." He shakes his head in disbelief. How long have they been doing this? Is every thing true? Can they go back in time? Crap if they want they could just go back in time and keep me from finding out. Unless," He racks his brain trying too remember an important detail. "Three, maybe four days. I'll wait a week too be safe but after that they shouldn't be able to go back far enough."

**Lyoko**

Ulrich is on the Star with his swords out. "Wolf."

"Another Wolf." Yumi gets her fans out. "And uh, a Viper?"

"A what?" Ulrich looks and sees the new monster.

"This was in the notes. He calls it a Viper even though it has arms." It crawls on a rock and opens its mouth firing a laser.

Yumi blocks it with a fan and throws another one. The Viper climbs straight up the rock and out of harms way. "That's different." She catches her fan.

"Aelita, Bosh, stay back."

"I can fight!" Aelita's energy blades come out. "And Bosh can deactivate the Tower." She dives on the Shield after the Viper.

Ulrich flies down on the Star after the first Wolf. It fires lasers and he either blocks or dodges them.

When he gets closer he jumps off the Star and it crashes in to the Wolf. He lands on his feet and sees the Wolf explode.

Yumi blocks laser after laser as she flies closer to the Wolf. When she throws a fan a laser comes from the sky. "Hornets!" She turns sharply on the Axe and crashes.

"Aelita get back Xana is setting a trap!" Jeremie sees the Hornets protecting the silver orb that had tried grabbing Aelita in the past.

"I see it," Yumi throws her fans but Hornets fly in front of them being destroyed but protecting the silver orb. "The notes said it was a Scy, Scyp, a jellyfish."

"Scyphozoa. Makes sense he likes naming them after animals. Keep it away from Aelita!"

"I'm trying, Ulrich!"

"I'm busy." Ulrich blocks lasers fired by the Wolf. "Triplicate." He splits apart and sends his clones after the Wolf.

**Odd**

He is being dragged towards the river by his pants that were stuck on his shoes. "I'm not ready for a swim." He gets a shoe off and the pant leg off. He works on the last shoe when he is shocked again. "Not, going, for a, swim!" He gets the shoe off and pulls his leg out of the pants. "Ha, did it." In nothing but socks and boxers he runs back to the Factory.

**Lyoko**

Aelita jumps off of the Blade and lands behind the Viper. It turns and fires a laser but she blocks it with a wrist blade. She lunges and swings cutting the head off of the Viper and destroys it. "Aelita get out of there, hide, run, any thing!" She looks up and sees four Hornets guarding the Scyphozoa.

"I'll fight." The Hornets don't fire at her. She was needed by Xana and she counted on that.

When the Scyphozoa gets closer she holds her arms out. A tentacle comes out of the silver orb and she slashes at it keeping it back.

"They won't go after her, Bosh, get the Tower deactivated." Ulrich turns back and goes after the Wolf currently being distracted by his clones.

**Factory**

Odd runs across the bridge and swings down to the Factory floor. He runs to the elevator and waits for it to come back up. Jeremie sees this on the cameras. "Why is Odd running around in boxers and socks?"

**Lyoko**

Too busy with fighting the others don't answer. Yumi is swarmed by Hornets as Ulrich is held off by the Wolf and Aelita slashes and slices at the tentacles.

Two Hornets fly around Yumi and start spraying acid. "No!" She is hit and covered being destroyed and sent back to Earth.

The Hornets now fly after Ulrich who has the Wolf surrounded. "Now!" His clones leap and slash at the back legs of the Wolf crippling it so he could destroy it.

"Ulrich watch out they're coming for you!" He turns and sees the Hornets just in time.

Bosh flies for the activated Tower and leaps off of the Shield landing inside. "Get Aelita off Lyoko!" He runs to the middle of the platform.

Aelita feels a tentacle wrap around her left arm and slashes at it. Another wraps around her waist as several more attack her arms. She suddenly breaks apart as she is materialized.

Ulrich realizes they were done and lets the Hornets hit him with lasers sending himself back.

Bosh places his hand on the control panel and soon the screens fall around him. "Tower deactivated."

"Do we need a return?"

"I don't think so." Odd steps out of the elevator. "I can sneak back to my room."

"Oh, Odd, um, hello." Yumi blushes after climbing up the ladder. "No wonder the elevator was busy." She looks away from him. "I'm going home."

"Could you help me look for my pants at least? I hope Xana didn't make them go in the river I had my wallet in the back pocket."

"Why didn't you grab your wallet?"

"Because my pants were going for a swim and I wasn't." Odd laughs at his joke.

**Five Days Later**

Ulrich had avoided Sissi as much as possible but knew he couldn't forever so goes to her room and knocks on the door. "Who is it?"

"Uh, me."

"Ulrich! Come in." He opens the door slowly and sees her sitting at her desk. "I'm working on the math homework wanna help?"

"I'm not that good at it. I usually get Einstein or Aelita for help."

"Well you can't be much worse then what I'm doing."

"Um, about what happened a few days ago, you know?" Ulrich sweats nervously. "I didn't mean too insult you it is just, you, when you act normal you're ok. But you go to these extremes and I don't want a friend like that."

"Extreme like using a months worth of allowance on tickets to a concert?"

"Uh, yeah, stuff like that. It is really nice and stuff but I feel like I'm taking advantage and stuff. I really wanna go but not if you're uh, expecting, stuff." His cheeks flush with color.

"I'm sorry. You don't notice me unless I do that stuff. And when Yumi and William started hanging out I tried harder. They seem really close even though he's only been here for a couple of months."

"Well, they're just friends."

"Oh, well, since you, I mean, about the concert, I sold the tickets."

"You what? I mean, I totally deserve that."

**Yumi's Room**

William slides some thing over to Yumi. She picks it up and sees it is a note. "William we're not at school."

"Just read it ok?" She unfolds it and reads through it.

"I, William, this is really nice but, I, I can't accept this."

"Why not? We can go and see them and maybe grab some fast food on the way back. I already got permission from my uncle so I can be out past curfew."

"I, how much did these cost?"

"I got them cheap off of the internet."

"I, well,"

"Friends hang out right? And it would be nice getting out of your room for once." He smiles and laughs. "So what do you say?"

"I, ok."

**A/N Ok, just wanted the part where William finds out and filled in the rest. Pretty much had the idea written down just needed the story stuff around it so came up with the attack, tickets, all that. Hope you enjoyed this story!**


	13. Chapter 13

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 2**

**Episode 38: No Animals Were Harmed…**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**After the Concert**

William tries holding Yumi's hand but she pulls it away. "You hungry?"

"What?" Yumi was partially deaf from the loud music.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little!" Yumi and William both dig a finger in their ears hoping they could get rid of the ringing.

They go in to a fast food place and sit down. After a few minutes William starts whistling. "Ok I can hear I'll get some thing." William gets up from the table and goes up to the counter.

He comes back with a tray. "I got fries and a burger, didn't know what you would want."

"That's fine." Yumi checks her cell phone.

"Ditch call not come through yet?"

"I, no, just checking the time. My parents said I can stay out until eleven." William smiles.

"It isn't even ten thirty you have plenty of time. Unless Xana attacks."

"It has been awhile since he last attacked."

"Really? The last time was what when we were in your room working on the notes and you ran out?"

"Yeah, and," She realizes what they were discussing. "And you do know I'm joking right?"

"No you aren't. Odd and Aelita? Aelita is described in detail in the Manga."

"Those are in black and white you don't know what shade her hair is."

"And Odd? The name we can't translate is rather odd and he is a light haired boy with a splotch of magenta in his hair?"

"Purple, magenta, totally different."

"And running off after getting mysterious phone calls? I've read the Manga I know what it looks like. And I've noticed a couple strange things that could be Xana." William reaches out and grabs Yumi's hand. "Where's Bosh? Was he killed by Xana?"

"No he's still on, I mean, this, it isn't real."

"Yes it is. That's why your group of friends is so close because you fight and save each other's lives how ever many times a month. I could help."

"No, never." Yumi gets up from the table and walks out.

William stays in his seat. "Don't push her. If any thing you could say you were joking." He grabs a fry.

**Kadic Academy**

Ulrich finds a flower on the door of his dorm room after training at the gym. "Must be for Odd." He goes inside.

"Or not." He sees another flower on his bed with a note. He picks it up and reads it. "Not any thing too crazy is it?" His smile appears with out him thinking about it.

**Elsewhere at Kadic Academy**

Odd is hiding behind some trash cans as Jim walks by. "I know I heard footsteps. This place can't be haunted. Unless, well, that one time, but I can't talk about that now. If you're out after curfew turn yourself over now!" Odd waits until he hears the door open at the far side of the building.

**Yumi's House**

Aelita hears the door slam shut. When Yumi goes in to her room she sees Aelita sitting on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Reading the notes. He doesn't say much about us does he?"

"Oh um, he did, a little." Yumi had hid the parts about Odd in her diary. "But it is late you should be in bed."

"It is?" She looks at a clock. "Oh, I got lost reading. Sorry I'll go now."

"It's ok I just got back." Yumi goes to her bed as Aelita leaves her room.

**Next Morning**

Yumi and Aelita are leaving the house when Yumi sees William. "Oh, crap. Aelita don't say any thing." She rubs her temples as she feels a headache coming. She tossed and turned most of the night and barely slept putting her on edge.

"I will not say any thing."

"Good." Yumi takes the lead.

William waves and Yumi ignores him. "Come on are you mad about last night?"

"Why should I be mad?"

"Uh, because I know about you, Xana, and Aelita."

"You know about that? Did Yumi tell you?"

"Aelita I said don't say any thing!"

"I did not say _any thing_."

"Takes things literal just like in the Manga. So where is it? Where's the computer and Lyoko?"

"Don't tell him about it." Yumi grabs Aelita by the wrist and yanks. "Go away William you're not welcome at my house."

"I'm going to school same as you so no big deal." Yumi walks faster pulling Aelita behind her.

**Kadic Academy**

Ulrich is waiting for breakfast when Sissi steps behind him. "Um, did you like it?"

"I, well, it was normal, nice. Yeah, I did." Ulrich taps his foot nervously. "Um, what did you do last night since you sold the tickets?"

"Homework, music, downloading a new movie. Why are we doing imaginary numbers? If they aren't real why do we need them?"

"Uh, same reason we read fiction books?" Ulrich holds his tray up and the cafeteria lady plops some thing that looks like slop.

"Ew, what happened? Why no eggs?"

"Shortage due to salmonella recall. We're stuck with this for a few days." Ulrich and Sissi both make faces.

**Class**

Yumi sits next to Emmanuel so William couldn't sit next to her.

**Grade Lower**

Dana was waiting for Odd and has a seat open for him. Ulrich sees the only open seat left was next to Sissi. He sits down and tries not looking over at her.

**Lunch**

When Ulrich sees Yumi he hurries over to her. "Hi Yumi did you enjoy the concert?"

"It was ok, I guess." She pokes at her food as she yawns. "What did you do?"

"Worked out, trained, nothing much." He pokes at his food. "Did you have fun with William?" Yumi can detect the jealousy in his voice. Normally she would ignore it but because she had a bad night, couldn't sleep, and was on edge she reacts differently.

"Why do you care? You never ask me out for stuff."

"Because you're always busy. When is the last time you trained with me? You always rush up to your room with William and translate notes. I wonder what else you're translating."

Yumi grabs her fork and tries stabbing Ulrich in the hand but he is too quick. "I had a really bad night last night and you have gotten on my last, fu," Odd plops down next to Yumi.

"Hey! How was the concert?" She turns and elbows him so hard he falls backwards out of his seat as she gets up and leaves. "Bad sound check?" Odd rubs his ribs where she hit him as he gets off the floor.

**Class**

In even more of a bad mood Yumi fakes stomach cramps and leaves for the nurse's office.

**Lyoko**

Xana activates a Tower.

**Kadic Academy**

Yumi is alone in the nurse ward when she sees a black mist. "No, not now." The black mist goes inside of a machine with several wires and cords. The wires and cords attack Yumi wrapping around her wrists, ankles, and neck. She grabs at the wire around her neck as the cords around her wrists try pulling them to her side. "He, help," She can't shout as the wire tightens around her neck.

**Class**

Jeremie's lap top beeps and he knows what it is with out looking at it. He reaches up and presses a button on his blu tooth device. "Xana attack." It connects with the phones of the others and sends a message.

**Yumi**

She falls to the floor and tries crawling for the door but starts losing consciousness. She makes one last leap for the door and pulls the machine over making a loud crashing noise.

Yolanda opens the door and sees Yumi tangled up in the cords and wires. "What are you doing?"

"I, what happened? I fell asleep I must have fallen out of the bed."

**Lyoko**

Bosh sets the transporter and steps outside of the Tower. He sees the transporter coming down when a black mist attacks it. The transporter repels Xana's attack and grabs Bosh whisking him to the Ice Sector.

**Yumi**

She climbs out the window knowing there was a Xana attack and runs for the sewer entrance in the woods.

**Class**

It was only a few minutes left until the end of class. Jeremie taps his foot impatiently watching the class. "Jeremie, Jeremie, Earth to Jeremie." The teacher walks up and snaps his fingers in front of his face.

"Oh, I, negative twelve?"

"That was five questions ago. What is the answer for the one I just asked?"

"Uh, could you repeat it?"

"What is the airspeed of a coconut laden swallow?"

"African or European?"

"Huh, good question." The bell rings and Jeremie and the other Lyoko Warriors bolt for the door.

**Woods**

Yumi hears the meowing of a cat and ignores it. She hears a few more when near the sewer entrance but ignores it until two cats come falling out of a tree and land on her. "Ow!" She pushes one off after it scratches her.

The other digs its claws in to her pant leg and starts climbing up. "Get off of me!" She shakes her leg violently throwing the cat off.

Three more cats come out and attack her. "Stupid cats!" She kicks one hard but another just leaps on her back.

Ulrich and the others hear her yelling. "Xana must be attacking that entrance. Odd protect Aelita and Jeremie and go back I'll help Yumi." He keeps running forward while the others go back to use the school's sewer entrance.

Yumi has a half dozen cats clawing and biting at her. "Oh, cats, I, I can't hurt a cat." He shakes his head. "They're possessed by Xana they're stronger then normal cats." He feels a tear come. "Sorry Mr. Kitty." He runs forward and kicks a cat hard sending it flying.

Yumi and Ulrich fight the cats for several minutes being scratched, bitten, when they see more cats coming. "We can't fight them they're possessed by Xana."

"We should run." Yumi throws a cat at another. "Now."

"You go first I'll slow them down."

"Ulrich don't be stupid! You can't handle," She feels a cat climb up her back and slams herself against a tree knocking it off. "All of these."

"Go! The faster you're away the faster I can get away." Ulrich grabs a cat by the scruff of the neck and throws it up in to a tree.

**Lyoko**

The transporter lands in the Ice Sector and Bosh steps out. Two black masses fly at him. He runs for the nearest Tower and gets inside just in time. "I must tell them of this." The black masses swirl around the Tower.

**Kadic**

Odd takes the lead and sees the janitor blocking their way. "Stay back guys I have an idea."

"Odd if you get caught and the others don't make it we're in trouble."

"I won't get caught then." Aelita and Jeremie hide behind some trash bins. "Hey! Old man I'm gonna go make a huge mess unless you stop me!"

"Get back here!" The janitor runs after Odd.

Once the Janitor is gone Aelita and Jeremie sneak through the entrance.

**Woods**

Ulrich falls to his knees as the cats continue attacking him. "No kitty that's a bad kitty!" He throws one as hard as he can. He gets off the ground and sprints for the sewer entrance.

As he pulls it off two cars leap on his back and dig their claws in to his skin. He ignores it long enough too pull the sewer cover off before grabbing at them and getting them off.

He slides down the ladder and grabs his skateboard. He is faster then the cats on his skateboard and soon pulls away from the horde of possessed cats.

**Factory**

Aelita and Jeremie make it and go down to the Control Room. Bosh was already on a screen. "Xana came after me. Don't send her alone he could go for her also."

"How did he attack you?"

"Energy masses. They attacked the transporter and then myself. Be careful Aelita." Bosh presses his hand against the screen.

"I will be. We must wait for the others."

**Kadic Academy**

Odd slides under a table after turning a corner. The Janitor runs past him. "Where did you go get back here!"

Odd waits a few seconds then comes out from under the table and runs for the sewer entrance.

**Yumi**

She sneaks out past the gate and runs for the Factory.

**Factory**

Ulrich makes it and climbs up the ladder. The cats meow at the bottom of the ladder but can't climb up or jump out after Ulrich placed the cover back over. One leaps up with Xanafied powers and slams against the cover but can't move it.

**Yumi**

She runs across the bridge when the sewer cover explodes off the entrance. It flies up in the air arching towards her. She drops flat on the bridge and the sewer cover flies over in to the Factory. She hears the meowing as the Xanafied cats leap out of the sewer. "I hate cats." She gets up and runs for the Factory entrance.

**Odd**

Odd is running through the sewers when he hears the meowing. "What the heck?" When he gets closer he sees the Xanafied cats. "Yipe." He goes back around the corner hoping the cats didn't see or hear him.

**Factory**

Ulrich is stepping in to the middle Scanner as Aelita gets in the left Scanner when the elevator starts running. "Some one else made it Jeremie?"

"I just saw Yumi on the cameras. She brought company but she got in the elevator before the others could get her."

"Cats, lots and lots of cats." Ulrich rubs a hand on some of the scratches and bite marks. "Did you see Odd?"

"No he distracted the Janitor so we could get by. I don't know what happened to him. If he makes it I'll send him but the second Yumi gets in the Scanner I'll send you and the vehicles." Jeremie watches on the camera and sees Yumi step out of the elevator and get in the right Scanner. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Aelita, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko near Bosh who steps out of the Tower.

"They left." He sees the vehicles virtualize and jumps on the Shield. "Jeremie please be on watch out for Xana. I do not know what he wishes with me."

"Destroying you would hurt our efforts. We're close on materializing you it would be just like Xana to stop that." Jeremie switches a monitor to map. "You're pretty far but go west. If Xana sends any thing protect Aelita and Bosh. If you can't protect both I'll bring Aelita back and you should focus on protecting Bosh."

"Got it." Ulrich gets on the Star while Yumi gets on the Axe and Aelita on the Blade.

**Sewers**

Odd looks around the corner after he stops hearing the meows. "Ok, they're gone." He runs for the ladder and climbs up it.

**Factory**

Odd gets out of the sewers and starts going across the bridge when he hears a meow. "Please be a nice random unpossessed kitty." He hears more meows. "Factory, Scanners, must make it." He runs across the bridge as he hears more meows.

He leaps and grabs the rope swinging down to the Factory floor. "Aaaa!" He turns and starts running for the other way to the Control Room after seeing the horde of Xanafied cats around the elevator.

They run after him and are faster catching him easily. "Get off!" Odd kicks and swings at the cats as more and more attack him.

**Lyoko**

They fly over the Ice Sector when Jeremie sees some thing on the map. "I think he's sending Blocks. Blocks and a, what did you call it Yumi?"

"Viper." She gets two fans out. "It has been awhile since he sent Blocks."

"Don't take it lightly they might not be those Wolf's but they're still dangerous." One aims and fires a flame ring at Yumi. She goes up over the ring and throws a fan. The Block moves and she misses it.

The Viper climbs up to the top of a chunk of ice and fires. It hits the bottom of the Shield which deflects the laser back at the ground.

Ulrich flies the Star at the Viper. "Triplicate." His clones split off and land on the Ice Sector below. They go after the Blocks while Ulrich focuses on the Viper.

Aelita flies low on the Blade with her wrist blades out. A Block fires a laser and she blocks it. "Aelita be careful."

"I can fight and Bosh can deactivate the Tower." She flies low enough she can reach out and slash at the Block. She strikes it across the top but misses the Eye not destroying it.

Ulrich leaps off of the Star and lands on the ice that the Viper was. He blocks lasers with his swords as he gets closer. He misses a laser and takes a hit on the arm. "Whoa Ulrich be careful that just took forty points."

"I'm always careful just not always fast enough." Ulrich backs off so he has more time for blocking lasers.

**Factory**

Odd grabs a metal pipe and starts swinging. "I think I'm gonna be sick. I'm sorry!" He swings at a cat. "But you're Xanafied so it shouldn't hurt you. I hope." He swings again.

**Lyoko**

Yumi flies low and fast across the Ice Sector blocking lasers from the Blocks. One spins and when it stops fires an ice beam. She sees it hit the Axe so leaps off. While in mid air she spins, flips, and throws her fans. She lands and creates two more as her other fans strike the Block firing ice across the Eye destroying it.

Ulrich's clones circle another Block. It turns and fires at one then the other but misses both times.

Aelita sees this and flies over it. She jumps off the Blade and lands on top of the Block striking it across the Eye and destroys it. The clones run after another Block while Aelita gets back on the Blade.

Ulrich runs and slides across the ice catching the Viper off guard. He slashes it in half. "Ha." Ulrich turns his back is going to help the others when he is hit by a laser from behind.

"Ulrich you just lost another forty points!"

"How? I cut it in half!" Ulrich turns and blocks a laser just in time.

The Viper had been cut in half but still lived. Weakened and unable too move Ulrich destroys it quickly. "The Vipers can be cut in half and live. Xana made them super strong."

"Just take care of the Blocks you have two," Jeremie sees one disappear. "One left."

"I got it." Yumi throws her fans and one cuts the last Block across the Eye destroying it.

**Odd**

He is backed in to a corner. He holds the metal bar out keeping the Xanafied cats at bay. "Come on guys could really use the help. Deactivate the Tower and launch a return. Or just deactivate the Tower. Or show up with some catnip and distract them." He laughs at his joke.

**Lyoko**

Yumi hangs on to Bosh on the Shield as the Axe had been frozen during the last battle. Ulrich takes the lead on the Star as Aelita on the Blade stays in the middle. "You're close can you see it?"

"I see a hole in the ice." Ulrich slows down then stops over the hole. "A tunnel it must lead to the Tower."

"Ulrich be careful any more hits and you're devirtualized."

"I know." He goes in first.

He goes through turns and sharp corners until it opens up in to a chamber. A laser comes down from the ceiling and hits him devirtualizing him.

**Scanner Room**

Ulrich steps out of the Scanner. "Vipers on the ceiling, walls, every where."

"Impossible for the others. Unless, Aelita, can you use your creativity and make a path to the activated Tower?"

"Yes Jeremie." She flies down through the tunnel on the Blade.

When she nears the exit she stops and starts singing. An ice tunnel forms continuing the natural ice tunnel all the way to the activated Tower.

**Factory**

Odd swings wildly losing his balance and falls on the floor. "Get off of me!" He thrashes wildly as the Xanafied cats pounce.

**Lyoko**

"Tower deactivated." The screens falls around her. "Do we need a return?"

"We all skipped classes and Odd might be hurt." Jeremie brings up the program. "Return to the past now." The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Yumi's House Morning After Concert**

"Remember Aelita William will talk about Xana and Lyoko. Don't tell him any thing about it. Don't admit it is real. Act as if you have no idea what he is talking about ok?" She nods. "Ok, here we go." They leave her house.

William is waiting for them. "Come on are you mad about last night?"

"Why should I be mad?"

"Uh, because I know about you, Xana, and Aelita."

"Know about what? That's all fake you do know that right?"

"Aelita, I know you're from a world called Lyoko."

"I, I read your notes and it is interesting but not real correct? The idea of a Quantum Computer is not capable in the real world."

"But those notes, I don't understand every thing with the computers but I know the rest. You and Odd are programs and so was Bosh but I guess Xana got him already."

"I am from Canada."

"William you're insane. I, I don't think you should come over any more. At least not until you get this crazy notion that the Manga is real."

"Yumi," He reaches for her hand but she pulls away. "It is real I know it. You can trust me I can help."

"You need a psychiatrist. Now leave me alone ok? Don't come over after school either." Yumi and Aelita walk past him.

"I read your diary." Yumi freezes. "I found it and read it. I know it is all real. Yumi please let," Yumi turns and attacks William with a well placed kick.

"No one would believe you. And if you know what is good for you you'll keep your mouth shut and won't annoy us."

"Don't launch a return. It, it has been over a week. You won't go back far enough too stop that." Yumi lets out a primal scream as she kicks William again. She leans down and whispers some thing in to his ear.

"Got it?" He nods in too much pain to speak. "Aelita we better go and tell the others."

Aelita has her head turned staring at William. "I do not get it."

"Get what?"

"I have noticed that Odd plays videos he calls funny of people being hit between the legs. For some reason it is more painful then other places, why? Is there some sort of self destruct button on humans that I do not have?" Yumi blushes.

"No it is, I mean, boys, we can't discuss this now." Yumi starts walking fast for Kadic Academy and Aelita follows behind her.

**Lunch**

After telling the others about what William did they aren't sure what they should do. "If he convinces some one this is real what do we do?"

"I, well, I'll edit out some of what I told him but for the most part I told him we could wipe his memory if he tried telling any one."

"Yumi didn't we start by telling you not too let him help?"

"I didn't know we'd find stuff about Aelita and Odd."

"Me?" Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi's eyes go wide. They had never told Odd about what they suspected, or knew.

"I, I meant and the other odd stuff. Or that he would read my diary. I thought it was safe but he must have found it after Xana attacked while working on translating. I'm sorry every one but I needed the help we still haven't gotten through half of it and I, I think he had more. He might have hidden more elsewhere. I have like page nine and twelve but not ten or eleven."

"We'll search that house again but for now we must keep an eye on William and make sure he doesn't try telling others." They nod and look around for William.

**A/N Uh oh William knows. Now what? And keeping the language off camera/whispers. Oh who was it, Troy Duffy I think? "I can't stand movies and shows where they run around saying gosh darn it. No one speaks like that. Not veteran cops, not kids in high school, and I doubt even nuns say that -." But keeping it clean mostly. And felt bad about the cats. I love cats but made sure I pointed out they were possessed so a lot stronger and tougher then normal cats. No animals were harmed in the making of this episode.**

**Also..**

**Sorry Nikkuh but I can't do that. Not my FF but some one else. Also I am busy enough with my own two series AND working on a brand new one! Not Code Lyoko or Teen Titans but entirely new!**

**Silent! It may get more on Ulrich and Yumi, just must wait and see!**

**Altair! Glad you like Sissi, I've always seen her as some one who tried too hard. But Ulrich tells her too back off and stop acting like that and who knows maybe she will mellow out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 2**

**Episode 39: Misplaced**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Lyoko**

"Watch out!" Ulrich jumps in front of a laser saving Aelita from being devirtualized. He lands hard and as he gets up a Wolf fires and hits him from behind devirtualizing him.

Yumi throws her fans and cuts the back legs of the Wolf crippling it. "Aelita, Bosh, either one of you go!" Bosh dives on the Shield for the activated Tower.

"The Scyphozoa is near the Tower be careful."

"I see it." Odd fires laser arrows at it. They bounce off harmlessly. "Ok need a better weapon."

"Mine will do." Yumi throws her fans at the Scyphozoa and cuts a couple tentacles.

Bosh leaps off of the Shield and lands inside of the activated Tower. He runs to the center of the platform and starts floating up.

The Scyphozoa reaches out and grabs Odd off of the Blade. "Hey let me go! Why," He goes in to a trance.

"Yumi, Aelita, stop it!"

Yumi flies up on the axe flying directly in to the tentacles. She cuts some and others just break off. "Ow, let me go!" She gets tangled up in the remaining tentacles. One tightens around her left arm.

The Scyphozoa starts glowing and fires more tentacles out. One grabs Aelita but she cuts it off quickly.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Bosh. "Do we require a return?"

"No, we should be fine." Jeremie quickly materializes the others.

**Scanner Room**

Odd steps out and immediately feels some thing strange in his pants.

Yumi steps out and feels unbalanced.

Aelita steps out and nearly trips over.

"Aaaa!" Yumi realizes her left arm was missing. "No, how, how did this happen? Jeremie?"

"What?" He looks at the security camera screen. "Aelita?"

"Jeremie I appear too have had a growth spurt." She touches her ears which were now very elf like. She was also several inches taller than before.

Odd pulls at the back of his pants and a cat tail comes out. "Cool, wait, this is bad."

"Why am I the one who is missing parts?"

"Come up here while I check the data." They get on the elevator and take it up to the Control Room where Ulrich and Jeremie were waiting for them.

**Control Room**

Jeremie looks over the numbers on the screen. "Did the Scyphozoa touch you Aelita?"

"Yes."

"I know it touched Odd, what about you Yumi?"

"Yeah I got caught up in the tentacles."

"Then I think that's what did it. It was either stealing or adding data and this confused the Scanners. They might not know if you're on Earth or Lyoko. I can't even send you back and see if I can fix things since that might make you split even more."

"But how? Why am I the only one missing an arm?" Jeremie looks at her then at Aelita and Odd and realizes why.

"Uh, there might be a simple explanation, Aelita," He motions her to come over and she does. He whispers in her ear. "You and Odd are AIs but Yumi isn't. That seems the simplest explanation." She nods in response. "Do we uh, tell him?"

"I don't know."

Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich are confused by the whispers between Aelita and Jeremie. "Uh guys what is it? Is it that bad you don't want us hearing?" Ulrich looks over at Yumi. "She can't go home or to school and neither can Aelita. Odd can get away with his tail but the other two are way noticeable."

"Um, we have a theory for why uh, Yumi was affected the worst. And why the Scyphozoa targets Bosh, Aelita, and Odd. Um Odd, about your family, what do you remember?"

"What do you mean? Mom, dad, tons of sisters."

"Ok but where are they? Have you spoken with them since you started coming here?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Were you adopted?"

"No, why are you asking this?"

"Odd, are you sure you weren't adopted? Do your parents have blonde hair? Any of your sisters have spots in their hair?"

"Uh, mom has blonde hair and no none of my sisters have hair like this. What are you guys getting at?"

"They know, I know, Odd, Ulrich," Jeremie cuts Yumi off.

"You mean you and William which is one reason why William knows so much." Yumi and Jeremie glare at each other. "Yes, well, that means Odd and Ulrich are the only ones who don't."

"Don't what?" Ulrich and Odd are confused.

"That, Odd, I can't put this any other way. You aren't human. You're an AI." Odd laughs. "This isn't a joke. I checked your data with the others and you match Aelita's. Every one else is different."

"But, I have a family. I have parents and sisters. I didn't come out of the Super Computer. I can't deactivate Tower."

"Then maybe you were made in a different one or brought out before this one was shut off."

"But my parents, they, I know they exist. I've talked with them."

"You may have been adopted. I'm sorry I, we've known this for a few weeks but we couldn't be sure. Yumi what did you find in the notes?"

"Well he matches the Manga description and the name is well, odd. It doesn't translate as any thing. And the notes confirm it. He was the first AI made."

"But I'm human!"

"Says the boy with a cat tail."

"Shut up Ulrich! I'm human I've been going here for years and I never, I, I have family." Odd has tears filling his eyes. "You made a mistake. And that Manga is wrong it is just fiction."

"That has Bosh, Aelita, and Xana? And called Lyoko?"

"It can't be! I'm human!" Aelita has tears in her eyes now.

"Is it a, a, big, a matter that means much? I may be AI but does that mean it is a, a, bad thing?" She has trouble finding the words too express what she thought. "I do not understand why you would mean it as bad. Am I bad?"

"No, I, that's not what I meant. I'm human I know I'm human. I'll call my parents right now."

"Good but do it through here I can coordinate and see where exactly the call comes from."

"It will show New Zealand." Odd grabs the headset from Jeremie and puts it on as Jeremie dials the number.

"Hello? Odd, how are you! Your father is a little busy but I have time."

"Um Mom, I was uh, wondering, am I adopted?"

"Adopted? Yes, from a pack of wild dogs by the way your room always looked." She laughs. "What a silly question."

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm the only boy in the family and I'm the only one with odd hair. Are you like, just hiding it? I can totally take the news I mean you are my mom no matter what blood I have and stuff."

"Why the sudden question?" Jeremie's fingers fly over the keyboard as the satellite focuses on New Zealand.

"I, it, it has been bugging me for a few years. I'm just so different from every one else in the family and I wanna know."

"Odd, does it matter?"

"Just answer me. Am I adopted? And if so who were my other parents? Did you know them?"

"Odd it is a long story we can't, I mean, your father and I, Odd this isn't the best time for this."

"So I am. Well, thanks for letting me find out this way."

"What way? How could you," Odd hangs up on her.

"New Zealand, small town of Flemington. Is that right?" Odd nods.

"Just because he was adopted doesn't mean he's an AI. It would have been what, fourteen years ago? How long has the Super Computer been around?" Jeremie shrugs his shoulders. "Aelita, any idea?"

"No Ulrich. I simply woke up with no memories of what happened when Jeremie," She gives him a long loving look. "Found me."

"Yes, well," Jeremie blushes. "I'm still looking for uh, information. I know there are several hidden areas on the Super Computer that I don't have access. Yumi have you found any thing about dates?"

"No and I'm not really caring about Odd or when this thing was built. I can't go home or to school until this is fixed. Can't you launch a return?"

"I could but it may not fix it and may make it worse."

"It is worth a shot. We can't explain her disappearing for a few days to her parents or the school. You know if she disappears we're the first suspects."

"Blame it on William." Every one notices the tone of Ulrich's voice.

"We could but we won't. Uh, Yumi, I guess we'll give it a shot and if it doesn't work I'll do it so it returns us during the day giving us time for fixing it."

"And me more time to talk with my parents." Odd places a hand on his cell phone in his pocket and taps it. "Wait, they won't remember that I,"

"Return to the past now." The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Class**

Yumi feels… Her arm is still missing. In the middle of class. Surrounded by people including William. She sweats as she looks around wondering if she could wait until the bell rang to get out of there with out any one noticing.

She starts tapping her foot subconsciously. William hears it and looks over. "Oh my God Yu-"

"William is this test so unimportant you'd rather talk?"

"I, no, but her,"

"Then be quiet."

"But Yu,"

"Detention!"

"But she doesn't have,"

"Double detention now be quiet or I'll make it all week!"

"But she doesn't have a,"

"All week! Now keep it up mister and we'll be seeing about making it a whole month." Yumi smiles to herself as William has drawn all attention on himself.

**After Class**

Yumi runs out of the room and for the woods before getting her phone out and calling Jeremie. "My arm didn't come back."

"And Aelita still has her ears and Odd still has a tail. Where are," Jeremie sees her. "I see you." He hangs up.

"Oh, you guys had the same idea." She looks at Aelita. "How did you get out with out any one noticing?"

"I whipped out my tail." Odd moves it in front of him and pets it. "Prrrr."

"Odd stop that it is just wrong." Odd sticks his tongue out at Ulrich. Ulrich rolls his eyes as Odd continues stroking his tail and purring.

"But, I mean, aren't you in trouble?"

"Maybe, I think I got detention."

"Yumi!" She turns and sees William.

"Speaking of detention," She almost growls in anger at him. "Shouldn't you be going to detention?"

"What happened?" He sees Odd's tail. "What the f-"

"Get out of here!" Yumi charges towards him.

"Yumi stop!" Ulrich grabs her and pulls her back. "William get out of here."

"But, I, she's hurt."

"I'm not hurt but you will be if you don't leave us alone."

"Xana did this I know it but how? We were sitting in class and one moment she has an arm and the next it is gone! We must get her to a hospital."

"No we don't she's fine we'll get her fixed our way." Jeremie gets his phone out and checks the time. "We have a few hours before curfew. We better go now so we have as much time as possible."

"I, I can help. Please let me," Yumi kicks at William and catches him between the legs.

"We better go before he recovers and tries following us." The others turn and run towards the sewer entrance.

**Sewers**

As they go for the Factory Aelita has a curious question. "I have noticed when hit between the legs humans collapse. Is there a self destruct button there on humans? Odd has shown me lots of videos he says are funny of humans being hit there and collapsing. Are you made with this weakness? Am I less human because I do not have this self destruct button?" Every one blushes.

"Uh, no, it, in those videos they are always boys right?"

"I think so. So boys are made with a self destruct button?"

"No, Aelita," Jeremie blushes even more. "In humans uh, boys and girls are separated by uh, differences. Yumi maybe you should explain it."

"Why me? Why am I the one who explains every thing?"

"Well you're a girl so like you uh have more uh, you know, in common. I mean we can't explain uh, that uh, time of the, you know."

"Jeremie stop before your head explodes." Ulrich's face was just as bright red and getting worse.

"And just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I should be stuck with explaining every thing. Especially the difference between boys and girls. How should I know huh? What do you think I am,"

"No I, I mean, we did health classes and uh, I mean,"

"Jeremie shut up!" Ulrich and Odd yell this at the same time.

"So, do boys have a self destruct button?" No one answers.

**Kadic**

William recovers and runs in to the woods. "I can help them. I've read the Manga I get what is going on. One would think they'd want all the help they could get." He looks around for them as he runs through the woods.

**Factory**

Jeremie sits down in the computer chair and brings up the different profiles of his friends. "Since Yumi is human and Aelita and Odd are AI it should explain why she lost things while you two gained things."

"How?" Yumi leans over his shoulder and stares at the numbers.

"Are you sure I'm an AI? Aelita can look at that screen and see, stuff, and I just see numbers."

"I am ninety percent sure. But it means that you, Aelita, and Bosh have some thing Xana wants."

"What?"

"I don't know."

"No I mean, how do you connect that with uh, this." Ulrich motions towards Yumi.

"The Scyphozoa, or Scy for short, was stealing data from them. It took enough away from Aelita and Odd the Super Computer replaced it with data from the profiles. But Yumi wasn't a target so when she made contact she lost data also."

"Then why didn't the stupid computer replace my data?"

"Because you aren't an AI. The data is different. The Super Computer was so confused by what happened it could have killed you. We can't risk trying a return again we must get this done now."

"How though?"

"Uh, well, your DNA is data that hasn't been damaged. So if I uh, well, complicated explanation short is do you remember what happened with Aelita? When I brought her back with a single piece of hair?" They all nod. "Same principal. I had her DNA, her organic data, so could remake her."

"So you'll remake us?"

"Well, no, yes, kind of. Again it is complicated. My problem is it could take a long time. As in like days. But a return could kill you."

"What about us?"

"You and Aelita are fine you'll just have that tail and stuff." Odd strokes his tail and purrs.

"I kinda like my tail. I can feel I have better balance. Will really help with my skateboarding."

"But only if you have it out."

"Well, I'll find a way."

"No you won't. I'll fix you but Yumi should be first. If I can fix her then we can just use returns and repeat the day over…" Jeremie lets out a quiet curse. "Which will make Xana stronger. He's smarter then I thought. Even if he failed with taking what ever it was from Aelita and Odd he still wins."

"We can worry about a stronger Xana after you fix Yumi." Ulrich looks over. "I, are you hungry? I could go get you what ever."

"No, I'm fine just get me fixed." Yumi sits down near the wall and leans against it. She uses a few Japanese words hiding her frustration and anger from the others.

**Forest**

William walks around lost. "I don't get it they just disappeared." He keeps walking around looking the form.

**Several Hours Later**

Jeremie rests his head on the control panel. "I don't know what I should do. Bosh did you find any thing?"

"No Jeremie."

"Guys it is almost curfew for Kadic."

"And us." Yumi looks over at Aelita. "Tomorrow is Saturday so we don't have school but I still gotta get past my parents."

"Uh, say you're sick and shouldn't get near them. It might work."

"I guess. I can sneak by and go take a bath or some thing until it is time for bed. That should keep them from seeing me."

"Uh, I can work a little on this on my lap top while Bosh continues working on Lyoko. But I don't know how much longer this will take. It could take all weekend."

"I'll tell my parents I'm working on a school project in the library with Ulrich."

"Why Ulrich? You aren't in the same grade." Ulrich glares at Odd for a quick second then looks at Yumi.

"Well, some one else then."

"Aelita and I will come here as soon as possible. Uh, Yumi come here too. If we need a break we can call Odd or Ulrich so they can get us food and stuff. I just hope I can, we can, get it done before the weekend is over." Jeremie and the others leave the Control Room.

**Yumi's House**

Yumi rushes inside and goes up the stairs. "Sorry we were almost late! I was working on a new school project with uh, some one, and we lost track of time." Yumi goes in her room and grabs her sleep clothes before going to the bathroom.

**Kadic Academy**

Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie are sneaking towards the dorm building when they hear footsteps. They look for a place to hide but see none. "Crap, Jeremie you're needed too fix Yumi get away I'll get the detention."

"I, ok but what are you,"

"Just go." Ulrich pushes the other two then runs towards the footsteps.

He sees Jim coming around the corner with a candy bar. "Chocolate, yummy. Reminds me when I was in Africa helping with a cocoa shipment for, well, can't talk about it can I? Man that company had some serious lawyers." Ulrich kicks a garbage can. "Who is there?"

"Oh, me Jim. Uh, I got a craving for chocolate and was going for the vending machine. It is late but I hoped I could get there and back before curfew."

"You're about fifteen minutes late for that."

"Crap. Uh, could you ignore it this one time? I could, hey, you have a candy bar."

"Yes I had a craving for chocolate too. I once worked in Africa for a certain company, can't say the name for legal reasons, that collected cocoa plants. It was crazy dealing with warlords."

"Really? Sounds cool could you tell me about it uh, some other time? Or on the way to the vending machine?"

"Why not? Some times a human needs what it needs right?" Ulrich sighs with relief as he walks with Jim to the vending machine.

**Next Morning**

Yumi runs out of the house. "Big project with Emmanuel can't stick around."

"Yumi! At least have some breakfast." Mrs. Ishiyama shouts again but Yumi ignores her. "Well, Aelita would you like some breakfast?"

"I think so." Aelita's stomach grumbles. "My stomach says I should." She joins Yumi's parents for breakfast knowing Jeremie wouldn't be up for another hour or so.

**Factory**

Yumi sits in the chair and puts the headset on. "Bosh are you there?"

"Of course. This is Yumi Ishiyama correct?"

"Yes, did you find any thing that could fix me?"

"Several but none are complete. I am not familiar with humans. I am sorry I am not better but the Creator never expected any of this."

"How do you know?"

"I can't explain it. He left me memories but some he made and others I lived. They blend together some times. But I know he never expected humans on here. He thought he would make an invincible army and unleash it on his enemies."

"With only three Scanners?"

"We were a test. Once he was done with us he would let us live in Jericho forever."

"Us? You and Aelita or some one else?"

"I knew no others."

"But there are three Scanners. We think Odd is one, an AI."

"I have no memory of him."

"Well, any memory of _some one_ else being there?"

"No. Only Aelita and I. I am sorry I can not be more helpful. Is Aelita there now?"

"No she's coming later. I just needed out of the house. I can't let my parents see me like this."

"Your parents are your creators correct?"

"Uh, yeah, in a way."

"How? I understand you humans are not made with computers. I asked Jeremie before and he said he did not have time for explaining."

"I, uh, well, I, Aelita asked me last night and I can't, I mean, we have a health class that covers some things, I can't talk about it." She blushes.

**Hour Later**

Jeremie and Aelita show up at the same time. Aelita holds on to a small flower. "She said you came here early."

"I couldn't risk being seen by my parents. What were you two doing?"

"Discussing ideas while going through the woods. Did Bosh say any thing?"

"He has some stuff going but nothing final. Discussing ideas?" Yumi motions towards the flower.

"Oh, well, she wondered what it was. It is a little early for them too be blooming. I plucked it and gave her a better look at it." Jeremie's cheeks get a rose color too them. "There are still a lot of things she doesn't understand."

"Same for Bosh he asked me how humans are made. Said he asked you but you didn't answer."

"So?"

"Does Aelita know? Any of it?" Jeremie's face now turns red.

"I, it, we haven't, it doesn't," Aelita gives him a strange look.

"Are you broken?"

"No, I, I can talk."

"Don't expect me too explain every thing you're her boyfriend." Yumi looks at Aelita. "You do know what a boyfriend is right?"

"Yes. Odd is a friend who is a boy but Jeremie is a boyfriend. Like Odd is your friend who is a boy but Ulrich is your boyfriend."

"I, it, we're complicated."

Jeremie clears his throat. "We should focus on getting you fixed." Yumi gets out of the chair and Jeremie sits down. "Bosh, what were your ideas?"

"Well, more like programs that need completed. If you…" They get to work.

**Kadic**

Odd is stroking is tail and purring in his room. "I'll be sad when you're gone." He strokes it slowly.

Ulrich opens the door and sees Odd playing with his tail. "Will you stop playing with yourself!" Ulrich hears several giggles and looks out the door as Emily and a girl he didn't recognize were coming out of Emmanuel's room. Ulrich closes the door.

**Lyoko**

Xana activates a Tower in the Forest Sector

**Kadic**

A black mist flies in to a camera. The camera leaps off of the desk and flies out of a window.

It floats outside of Ulrich and Odd's room and takes several pictures of Odd with his tail.

The camera flies across campus to the library and the black mist leaves the camera and goes inside of a computer. The screen turns on and shows a mass email being sent to all those registered at Kadic Academy.

**Factory**

The Tower Scan finds the activated Tower. "Not good we can only send Ulrich safely."

"Why not Odd and Aelita? The return won't hurt them why would sending them to Lyoko?"

"A return and a transfer are two totally different processes. One just takes the jumble of data and moves it back in time while the other breaks down the data byte by byte accumulating several trillion bytes per second and then scans them through a process where," Yumi holds her hand up.

"I get it very complicated." She looks at the screen. "Forest Sector? Lots of places for Hornets to hide."

"And those Vipers. You said you saw one climb straight up?"

"Yeah. So those trees could be covered with them."

"Xana might be weak. He usually can't attack this quickly. And when he does the next attack is almost always weak."

"So we might not be in danger on Earth. What would happen if Bosh lost all of his points?"

"Same as would happen to Aelita."

"Wait, but can't she come back now like we do?"

"Maybe but we aren't sure and I don't plan on testing it." Jeremie pushes his hair behind his ear and reveals his blu tooth. "Ulrich, Xana." It sends the message to Ulrich's phone.

**Kadic Academy**

Ulrich's phone rings and he sees he has a voicemail. After checking it he puts his phone away. "I have all weekend for finishing this." He closes a book after sticking a piece of paper between the pages.

**Factory**

"You aren't calling Odd?"

"No since we can't send him. And I'm hoping if Xana does target any one it will be him and not Ulrich. We can't send Bosh alone."

Yumi bites on her nail in worry. She couldn't be seen as she was. She must get her arm back.

**Kadic Academy**

Dana checks her email and sees one from a user Anon. "Ha, spam." She deletes it and continues clicking through.

Milly and Tamiya see the email. "An anonymous source?" Milly clicks on it and sees the picture of Odd and his tail. "Wow, crappy photoshop we can't put that in the paper." She deletes the email.

Several other students get the email and delete it right away or after seeing the badly photoshopped photo of Odd.

**Factory**

Ulrich takes the elevator down to the Scanner Room and gets in the middle Scanner. "Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Ulrich, and virtualization." He lands in the Forest Sector as the Transporter drops Bosh off. "Where are the others?"

"They can't come because of what Xana did. I'm sending the vehicles please be careful. Bosh is the only one who can deactivate Towers right now and no one else can be sent if you're devirtualized."

"So same as always but worse." The Shield and the Star appear. "Where are we going?" Bosh answers.

"East. I could get much closer than normal because Xana is weak. We can make this a short trip."

"I hope so." They take off for the activated Tower.

Yumi watches the screen. "So this is what you do? How can you stand it?"

"Stand what?"

"Being here when they need help?"

"Can you run the Super Computer? How fast can you materialize some one? If Ulrich fell off the Star and was going to land in the Digital Sea could you get him back here before he landed in it? Or would sending a vehicle be faster? I could send the Axe in about twenty seconds and get it just underneath who ever it is. Can you do that?"

"I, no."

"Then I can do a lot more help here then on Lyoko. Also," Jeremie sees two monsters come on screen. "I know what those are."

"Kankrelats?"

"No, Blocks. Bosh, Ulrich, you have two Blocks coming down the path parallel from the one you're on."

"I'll be ready." Ulrich gets his swords out.

**Lyoko**

The activated Tower has six different paths converging on it. The Blocks follow one and when Bosh and Ulrich can be seen start firing lasers. Bosh pulls back and gets behind a tree while Ulrich flies ahead using his swords to block.

Ulrich dives at the Blocks. "Triplicate!" His clones split off from behind him and land on the path the Blocks were on. One Block spins and fires a freeze ray at Ulrich hitting him in the leg. The ice spreads sticking him to the Star.

His clones charge the second Block. One clone leaps in the air and lands on the other side. The Block can't decide which one it should shoot and the Clones take advantage attacking from both sides and destroying it.

The other Block turns and fires a fire ring at the Clones. The first one jumps through the middle but the second one is too slow and hit being destroyed.

Ulrich flies back at the Block while it focuses on his second clone. He flies low and fast crashing the Star in to the Block. The ice sticking his foot to the Star is broken and he tumbles off on to the path as the Block is destroyed. "Go Bosh!"

Bosh flies from behind the tree and lands in front of the activated Tower. He goes to the middle of the platform and floats up to the second platform. He places his hand on the control panel and soon the screens fall around him. "Tower deactivated."

"Ulrich I'm brining you back we don't need a return." Jeremie's fingers fly over the keyboard and soon Ulrich steps out of the Scanner.

**Factory Hours Later**

Jeremie enters a new line of code. "Ok Yumi I'm ready."

"Are you sure? If I step out missing another arm I'll strangle you." Yumi stops and thinks about what she said. "Wait, no hands, I'll kick you."

"I'm sure." Yumi takes the elevator down to the Scanner Room and goes to the middle Scanner. "Ok, not transferring just scanning this time." The doors close. "And then add the new data, take that out," Jeremie continues talking to himself as he works.

Yumi starts getting nervous standing in the Scanner. When she feels an energy rush through her she gets lightheaded.

**Kadic**

Ulrich finishes what he was working on and hurries for the Factory.

**Factory**

Jeremie enters the last line of code. "Ok Yumi that should do it." He watches on the security camera.

Yumi steps out and reaches for her left arm. "It's there." She moves it around. "Five fingers," She moves them. "It worked."

"Great. And now tomorrow I can work on fixing Aelita."

"What about Odd?"

"He can hide his tail for as long as it takes. But now that I know this works it shouldn't take that long." Jeremie checks the time. We still have about an hour. I can stay a little later and help Bosh set up for Aelita tomorrow."

"Can I stay also?"

"It is easier for me to sneak in to Kadic then it is for you and Yumi's house."

"Uh, she can stay here for a few minutes. I want some time alone." Yumi gets on the elevator and takes it up to the Factory floor.

She sees Ulrich and smiles. "Hey," She waves with her left arm. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, well, I was wondering if you'd uh, wanna see that new movie, with the guy, who does the stuff." In the darkness of the Factory Yumi can't see him blushing. "I mean, if you want to."

"Is it that hard for you? All Sissi does is flash a couple of concert tickets and you're off but me? You can't even talk."

"What? That is totally different. She, I don't care like that for her. But uh, you, I mean, I like, you." He has a hard time getting the words out. "You know?"

"Yes. But it is infuriating that you can go out with her with no problem yet the only time we spend together is fighting Xana. How come we can't ever do some thing alone?"

"The only way she can get me alone is with a pair of Sub Sonic tickets. You can uh, we can hang out alone if you want with out a pair of concert tickets. I'd really like hanging out with you alone."

"What about tomorrow? I don't have any thing for Sunday."

"Yeah, I was thinking of hanging out, alone, tomorrow. Go see a movie."

"Ok, I'll call you when I have my homework done."

"I could help you with that."

"You don't have the same homework as I do."

"Not like William." Yumi grasps her newly formed left hand in to a fist.

"I'm suddenly not feeling so well." She pushes her way past Ulrich.

**A/N Dang it Ulrich just keep your mouth shut! So blew it. Meh, first series I got them together right away. Then in Code Xana I made Sanne and Krieger dance around the issue for a Loooong time. Not sure what I will do in this series. The real CL series they went all 4 seasons and got ditto done. Only hints that they might maybe once Xana was beaten. And again keeping Aelita not knowing about things. I am still annoyed how they did it. She comes to Earth and just knows every thing. Like really? How does an AI(Since she didn't know she was human or have her memories) just know every thing? Shouldn't she need taught things like eating, showering/bathing, using the facilities, brushing her teeth, so forth? I get she'd learn fast but still there are other things out there that I don't get. Hell I still have a hard time with mirrors.(Ever see the horror films Mirror and Mirror II?) I'd love too think there was another me on the other side doing their own thing. Just once I'd look and see my reflection with a red shirt on when I have an orange shirt on like ha! **

**Also, my new project? Animorphs! Check it under the Book Section, T, over 10,000 words if you wanna check it out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 2**

**Episode 40: Trip**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Class**

"Those of you who are new to Kadic Academy may be wondering why you have been split up." The teacher walks over to a television. "This is the annual health class and there will be no tests. Just watch the video and then afterwards go to lunch. Boys no giggling this is a mature subject that is very important."

**Class the Girls Are In**

Yumi makes sure she sits near Aelita as she knew what this was about. "Aelita please don't ask any questions."

"About what?"

"They're uh, playing a video about certain human things. Um, just, watch like she said and don't ask any questions until we're far away from every one else ok?"

"I guess." The lights are turned off and the video starts.

**After Class**

Yumi walks with a stunned Aelita. "I, I wondered where, I mean I figured, humans, babies, Jeremie doesn't, I mean." Aelita's heart beats fast and she has trouble getting the words she wants out. "Do all humans do that? Have you?"

"No! Aelita I said no questions until we are far away from every one."

"But they, they just played that video then expect, I mean, they, it, I need explanations and, it," Aelita keeps stammering when she sees Jeremie. "Eek!" She turns and runs to the nearest girls' bathroom.

Jeremie's face is bright red. "Yumi how did she uh, handle it?"

"You just saw her run away in terror and you're asking that? If I had known today was that day I would have made her fake being sick."

"I would have sent her to Lyoko with no way of getting off."

"I'll let her ask me questions when we get home after class but you owe me big. I mean really big. How about a new power or three? Maybe a vehicle that is better than the others? Or my math and science homework done for a month."

"Uh, homework, I can do that, thank you Yumi." Jeremie continues blushing bright red.

"We can't let her ask any one else they'll either think she's an idiot or, well, an idiot. Didn't she look stuff up online when she was on Lyoko?"

"She only had access too so much and she never brought it up. She was more interested in smells and taste and what breathing was like."

"And if she had looked for that who knows what she would have found." Both blush. "Um, I'll go in and get her but you better go to lunch."

"Yeah, uh, yeah." Jeremie walks away while Yumi goes in to the girls' bathroom after Aelita.

**Factory After School**

Jeremie is talking with Bosh. "Jericho is a maze how did you get around it?"

"I just know. The Creator gave me the memories for it. But there is a secret place I can not go it is forbidden."

"Why?"

"The Creator said so. He said it was a connection with the rest of the world and was very dangerous."

"The internet?"

"I do not know."

"Can you access it?"

"Yes as can Aelita. He said it was only in case the Other made it in. It would be our only way of escape but we could be lost forever."

"But the internet has only been around for maybe a decade or a little longer. This Creator must have been a hundred years old or older. And he must have died or what ever happened with him a little after that."

"I do not know."

"I, we need too see this area."

"But we can not!"

"You can't but we can. Just show us the way and we'll explore it. It may have clues for fixing Aelita and getting you off Lyoko."

"But I do not wish too leave Lyoko."

"You will when you do. Bosh, is there any way you could use the Transporter and get us there?"

"No. Jericho has only a few entrances and the Transporter can not go past those."

"So it will be on foot. What has Xana been doing since we unlocked Jericho? Do you know if he's gone there recently?"

"He has not. It is dangerous Jeremie don't make Aelita go."

"Is the whole area locked down or just the connection with the internet? If only the internet needs unlocked then she won't go ok?"

"That is acceptable."

**Yumi's Room**

Aelita is sitting on the floor hugging her legs as Yumi tries explaining certain things. "So you are years away from doing any thing like that. We all are."

"But it said once you hit the life stage called puberty your body was ready for the creation of babies and from what you have taught me this body has hit that life stage."

"No, well, it just means the body is but not the mind. Like driving I could probably drive a car just not very well. Once I'm older and stuff I can go for my license and drive a car. Well, that is a bad example. Um, more like uh, drinking. You must be a certain age before you can drink alcohol because when you're younger your mind and stuff can't handle it as well. You could go and drink right now if you found some but you shouldn't because you aren't ready for it."

"And Jeremie has seen this video and knew all this?"

"I don't know if they see the same video but yeah. He couldn't tell you because he was embarrassed by it."

"I embarrassed him again?"

"No not you, the uh, topic. Humans feel embarrassed by this topic."

"Why? Because it is bad?"

"No, well, kinda, if you're not, I mean, age and mentality and other things come in to play."

"So when you are older you and Ulrich will,"

"No! I, it, well we could, if we're still, if we ever do date, after Xana."

"You also have trouble with finding the words for conversation. So it is human for that?"

"Yes, I guess. Aelita it is complicated. I guess it is just some thing you learn from life and when the time comes you will know you're ready. I haven't even kissed Ulrich I can't even imagine doing any thing else. Especially with Xana always attacking."

"I hope I will know when it is the right time. What if Jeremie knows and I don't?"

"Aelita it will be years from now so when it does uh, happen, I'm sure you'll know." Yumi looks at the clock. "Uh, I have homework to do."

"I should go help Jeremie."

"Take this with you." Yumi hands some papers to Aelita.

"What is it?"

"My math and science homework. They're for Jeremie." Aelita nods and leaves Yumi's room.

**Kadic Academy**

Odd is sitting in his room looking at old photos. "I'm the only boy and the only one with this spot." A picture of him and six of his sisters at the beach is put back in a folder. "Does it really matter? Aelita is awesome and she's an AI. You're pretty awesome and you're an AI." He laughs at his joke. "They might not know. But what is the chance of me being adopted in New Zealand and then being sent here? And then I am one of the ones who finds out about the Super Computer? How does that happen? How did they get me?" He gets his cell phone out then sets it down. "I can't call them. They don't know. We did a return. But what might they know? Nothing probably." He puts the rest of his pictures away.

**Elsewhere at Kadic**

Ulrich is in the library working on homework when he sees Sissi walking over. "I'm busy with homework."

"Same here can we work together? I'm stuck on the science stuff."

"Biology. Uh, I got some of it done. Do you have any of this history done?"

"Yeah, here." She hands him her work as she sits down next to him.

**Factory**

Aelita takes the elevator down to the Control Room. Jeremie turns in the computer chair and sees her immediately blushing. "Um, hi Aelita are you ok?"

"Yes. This is for you from Yumi." Jeremie sees it is her math and science homework.

"Oh so you two talked about the video you watched?" She nods. "Um, I, it, I could, we could talk," Aelita laughs.

"You sound like Yumi. This embarrassing topic makes humans break." She laughs again.

"Just so you know it, that stuff, like years from now."

"That is what Yumi said. I did wonder where humans came from but every time I tried looking a block came up."

"I put security blocks on certain sites. I caught Odd using the Super Computer for that kind of thing."

"He did not know how humans were made?"

"No he did and he wanted too uh, see um, people do the actions."

"Why?"

"Some humans find it entertaining."

"Do you?"

"I don't have time or care for looking at that." Jeremie's cheeks flush with color. "Um, Lyoko, Bosh says there is a direct internet connection on Lyoko. Inside of Jericho but it might be dangerous."

"Is it important?"

"He says the area is restricted. It might hold clues about the Super Computer. Is Yumi still working on the notes?" Aelita shrugs her shoulders. "Hopefully she is. She'll have more time since I'm doing her homework now." Jeremie goes back to the control panel. "Uh Bosh I'm focusing on the virus now. We can worry about that internet connection later."

"Will she be coming here?"

"Aelita, Bosh wants too know if you're going to Lyoko. You can stay here and work on your homework if you want."

"I can do more on Lyoko. A Tower is so much faster then the laptop. If we get this virus out of me we can focus on getting Bosh here and turning this off."

"Ok I'll send you when you get down there."

**The Next Day After Class**

Jeremie calls the others to the Factory. "Bosh tells me there is an internet connection on Lyoko."

"So? We've always had the internet on here. Faster then any thing the school has."

"Yes Odd but this is different. This is a direct connection. We may have a way of going through the internet from Lyoko."

"So?"

"Well, good question. I'm not sure why he would have this there. Bosh says the area was forbidden by the Creator so there may be important information there."

"How do we get there?" Ulrich looks at a screen and can't make sense of the numbers.

"Bosh will use the Transporter and take us to Jericho. From there he will get us close then we'll go the rest of the way."

"Why won't he take us all the way there?"

"Because he won't go. As he said it was forbidden by the Creator. Only he or Aelita can unlock it so Aelita will go."

"I'm ready. I wonder how well we can surf from there." Jeremie glares at Odd.

"We won't be surfing we'll be observing. And I'm sure my blocks will still work." Ulrich and Yumi are confused by the hostility between Odd and Jeremie.

"What ever I still wanna go see it." Odd goes over to the elevator and the others follow him.

Jeremie puts the headset on. "Hey Bosh they're getting ready. Is the Transporter ready?"

"Yes. I wish you wouldn't make Aelita go."

"I'm not making her do any thing. This area could have some very important information. And since we've hit a wall with her virus and getting you here there isn't much else to do." Jeremie's frustration comes out in his voice.

When he sees the others get in the Scanners he starts the process. "Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Ice Sector. When he sees Aelita get in the middle Scanner he starts the process again. "Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, and virtualization." She lands near the others as Bosh comes out of a Tower.

The Transporter flies down and scoops the Lyoko Warriors up and whisks them off to Jericho.

**Jericho**

The blue walls go up and up forever as far as the Lyoko Warriors could tell. Bosh takes the lead and enters Jericho.

Odd starts feeling claustrophobic as the passage narrows. "Are we there yet?"

"No we have not left the main entrance." Bosh takes a left and the others follow him.

They come out of the passage in to a large domed room. Several platforms slide in and out of the walls as the floor moves in synch. "What is this room?" Aelita had heard stories from Bosh but hadn't seen this much of Jericho before.

"A simple game for us. Please follow me." Bosh hops on one platform and it moves left several meters where he jumps off and lands on a platform that was moving up.

The others follow him as best they can but he starts getting farther and farther ahead. "Bosh wait!" Aelita nearly misses a jump.

"Oh, sorry. I know this game so well it is almost second nature." He waits for the others before continuing.

After several more jumps they find themselves at the top of the dome and see an opening. The platform they are on moves close and Bosh jumps through it. The others jump and get through.

"Whoa." All are stunned at the view. Several dozen tunnels lead off in different directions. Above them was a night sky filled with more stars then should be possible. "What is this room?" Aelita's mouth is agape as she stares at the sky.

"An escape. I have explored all of Jericho, except for the forbidden areas, and know it quite well. If the Other ever got in here I could escape in any direction and hide for as long as it took."

**Lyoko**

A Tower activates.

**Factory**

Jeremie sees the Tower Scan find the newly activated Tower. "You just jinxed us Bosh. Xana's attacking."

"Follow me!" Bosh runs across the roof of the dome and jumps through a tunnel entrance.

**Jericho**

Bosh and the others slide through the tunnel at a high speed. "Woo!" Odd goes through a loop then a barrel roll. "This guy made an amusement park!" He continues yelling out his excitement as he slides through the tunnel.

On the other side is a black and white checkered floor. "Looks like a giant chess board."

"It is. The Creator enjoyed this game and taught us, me." Bosh looks over at Aelita. "Do you know this game?" She shakes her head. "Then he did not have time." Bosh walks across the board until he is in the middle. "Activate." Several Chess pieces form on each side.

Kankrelats were Pawns. Blocks were Rooks and Krabes were Knights. The Bishop position was taken by Hornets. And at Queen and King were Aelita and Bosh. "Hey, cool." Odd looks over a Block. "It looks just like the ones Xana makes." He taps it then jumps back when it moves. "Hey they're real!"

"Of course. The Creator made these creatures not the Other. They will attack if the Other gets here." Bosh looks around the room. "It will take several minutes going this way but we can still reach the forbidden area." He runs across the board then jumps through another tunnel. The others race after him as the monsters form a defensive wall.

Several Vipers crawl through the tunnel and are met by laser fire. They crawl up the walls and fire back.

At the end of the tunnel the others are again amazed by what they see. The blue floor wasn't like the entrance. It reminded them of water. "I feel like what's his face from that book." Odd walks on the floor cautiously afraid that any second he'd fall in water.

"I have not activated the swim mode so do not worry. Once we are passed I will as it will slow the Other down."

"So this is a giant swimming pool? Cool! We so gotta come back here when we have time." Odd and the others continue following Bosh.

More and more Vipers pour through the tunnel and battle the monsters on the Chess board. The white Aelita and Bosh run through a tunnel while the black Aelita and Bosh go through another. Several Vipers chase after them.

The tunnel ends and the Lyoko Warriors are disappointed. It was a plain white room. "We're almost there. Bosh looks around. It has been some time since I've been in this room."

"What is it for?" Aelita sees nothing but a few tunnel entrances.

"A clearing room for if we ever fought. One could come here and calm down. There is another but I have also not been there in some time." He walks over to a tunnel. "One more after this." He jumps through and the others follow.

The Vipers finally swarm the Chess monsters and destroy them all. They pour through the tunnels after the Lyoko Warriors.

The Lyoko Warriors run across a room filled with mirrors. "Roller coasters, water park, and now a fun house." Odd is a little distracted by his many reflections.

"The tunnel is just this way. Bosh leads them through the maze of mirrors."

The Vipers move through out Jericho hunting for the Lyoko Warriors. Jeremie sees a new screen appear. "Jericho? Wait, this is Jericho?" He clicks on it and the Holomap in the middle of the room changes. "Crap." He sees it is swarming with Vipers. "You guys better hurry Xana used the Tower for sending as many monsters as possible. Dozens, maybe hundreds of them even."

"Jeremie can you materialize the others if needed?"

"Yes but what about you?"

"I'll show them the way then escape. I can hide well enough."

"Are you sure? We could fight them."

"I'm sure." Bosh finds the next tunnel entrance and goes through it with the others following.

Four Vipers enter the mirror room and are confused. They try moving through but get lost.

At the end of the tunnel Bosh shows them the last tunnel entrance. "Aelita please be careful it is forbidden for a reason."

"I will be. Thank you Bosh and please be careful yourself." She hugs him and kisses him on the cheek.

"Your welcome." He jumps through a different tunnel as the Lyoko Warriors go through the last one for the internet.

More Vipers find the mirror room and get lost. One fires a laser and it bounces off the mirrors until it hits another Viper.

The Lyoko Warriors find an entrance but nothing guarding it. "Is this it? I expected you know doors or a password needed." Odd walks forward through the entrance.

"Yeah I," Ulrich hits an invisible wall as does Yumi.

Aelita walks through behind Odd. "Hey guys what the heck?" Ulrich presses his hand against the invisible wall. "Why can't we go through?"

"Maybe because we are AIs and you are not? Jeremie Odd and I can enter but the others can not."

"Be careful they can't help you if the Vipers make it."

"Right." Aelita and Odd run inside.

Bosh goes through tunnel after tunnel making his way towards the south of Jericho.

Aelita and Odd see a large open pit in the middle of a room. Odd looks over the edge and goes in to a trance. "Odd? What is in there?" Aelita peeks over the edge and falls in to a trance.

Jeremie sees their profiles flash. "Odd, Aelita, what are you doing? What is it? What do you see?" They don't respond as their profiles continue flashing. "Ulrich, Yumi can you see them?"

"No. What's wrong what happened?"

"I don't know Ulrich."

Bosh runs down a passage and steps out seeing a Transporter. He jumps in it and it flies out of Jericho.

**Lyoko**

It lands in the Mountain Sector. "The Other must be distracted." He was near the activated Tower. "Please stay distracted." He runs for the activated Tower.

**Jericho**

Aelita and Odd continue staring in to the pit.

Several Vipers find the tunnels at the end of the mirror maze and start going through.

**Lyoko**

Bosh jumps on to a moving platform and waits for another. "Almost there I must hurry." He jumps when he can and almost misses.

**Jericho**

Yumi and Ulrich turn seeing three Vipers. "Jeremie they found us!" Ulrich and Yumi get their weapons out blocking lasers.

"That's it I'm materializing them." _If I can._ His fingers fly over the keyboard.

**Scanner Room**

Aelita and Odd fall out of the Scanners. "Wow, that, that," Aelita finishes Odd's sentence.

"Was amazing."

"It worked I'm bringing you back now." Jeremie materializes Ulrich and Yumi.

**Lyoko**

Bosh makes the last leap and runs in to the activated Tower. Soon he deactivates it and the screens fall around him. "Tower deactivated."

"Good job Bosh. I got every one here."

"Aelita is safe?"

"Yes." Jeremie takes the headset off.

**Several Minutes Later**

Aelita and Odd explain what they saw the best they can. "It was every thing. I saw every search engine every question every answer every email every thing."

"I saw history and math and science and literature. It was every thing on the internet forcing through my eyes and in to my brain." Aelita's head throbs. "My head hurts from it."

"Yeah, mine too."

"We couldn't get a hold of you, you wouldn't respond."

"I heard nothing but what came from the pit."

"So you went in to a trance?"

"I do not know." Aelita looks over at Odd.

"Yeah I guess you could call it that."

"If Xana attacked while you were in one he could kill you and you would have no chance of fighting back. This is probably why it was forbidden. And who knows how long it would last. It is the internet you can't exactly see all of it and even if you did every second there is more being created."

"We could spend an eternity and still not see every thing, learn every thing." Odd feels some thing drip out of his nose. "I got a nosebleed. Uh, am I like bleeding in my brain?"

"I don't know. You shouldn't be your DNA shouldn't have been damaged." Jeremie gives Aelita a worried look but she seemed fine.

"Maybe he is different. He may be an AI but different from Aelita." Ulrich gets a napkin out of his back pocket and hands it to Odd.

"An older one or made from a different Super Computer."

"No I think this one made me, if I was made. What are the chances I'd be sent here? And be one of the few who finds out about it? Like it was programmed."

"But I'm the one who found it and that was by chance and you only found out by chance."

"Was it really chance? How do we know? What if the guy is still around and he made it happen?"

"Odd he would probably be over a hundred and twenty by now. But he may have known your parents and said they should send you here when you were older and hoped you found it or remembered it."

"But I don't remember it."

"Just like I do not remember. Maybe we were both being perfected when Xana attacked him. Or maybe he was planning on bringing us all to Earth but he only got you out in time."

"Wait a minute but Bosh said Jericho was made for you."

"Maybe it was. We found Aelita in a Tower and that was how we first materialized her. What if that's what happened? He got Odd out then was working on Aelita when Xana attacked? And he got the Super Computer turned off just in time. Yumi you said the notes talked about making an army right?"

"A digital army. Where he could make as many soldiers as he wanted."

"Aelita, Odd, and Bosh could have been the test subjects. See if it was possible. Three Scanners for three AI. Yumi please hurry with translating his notes we must find out as much as possible."

"Keep doing my math and science homework and I'll focus on that."

"Hey no fair how come she gets help? I can't even…" Odd goes in to a trance. "The square root of negative nine is three I where the I stands for imaginary as no number times itself equals a negative number." He shakes his head. "Whoa, what just happened?"

"You just spoke math. Odd the Internet may have helped you with your math homework so you can stop copying off of me during tests." The others laugh.

**A/N Ok there we go! An internet connection inside of Jericho that when an AI looks in to it goes in to a trance and is filled with EVERY THING until Jeremie materialized them. How much did they learn? What did they learn? Things like how do magnets work or reading people's emails or as Odd showed he learned some math lol. Will they make a return trip or not? We must wait and see! Oh and the health class stuff was just an idea I had. I thought it was funny. I could just see Aelita's eyes going wide and mouth hanging open as she learned about well, that lol.**


	16. Chapter 16

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 2**

**Episode 41: The Plan**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**1934**

A teenage Yamahito Tokoro finishes his newest Manga. He sets it and readies for walking down the streets too the main office of the largest Manga distributor hoping this one would sell.

At the office he shows a couple people what he wrote. "Garbage, junk, would never work. People want war and demons today not, this. What is this?" The man points at the first AI.

"He is unnamed because he is the first. The creator doesn't start naming his creations until later."

"No one can get behind an unnamed character. I'll give you half of what I paid you for that last one."

"But I, I need the money."

"Then do better work!"

Back at his house he pushes on a wall and reveals a hidden room. "It was enough for a few new pieces but I need more." In the room was the building blocks of an advanced technology not thought possible even fifty years later.

He didn't know how he did it. He'd fall asleep and wake up with new ideas written down. How he did it in his sleep he didn't know or care.

**1942**

The war was raging and Yamahito is stuck in China. He was pulled off the front lines after helping the officers with the radio equipment. He hears bombs going off, gun shots in the distance, and screaming. "I must do this my country needs me. We will take every island around us and all of China. We will be a super power no longer pushed around by the Western world." The ground shakes as a bomb hits nearby.

He hadn't wanted too join but a stranger on the street suggested it would be a good way of getting new parts. How the stranger knew about his interests in electronics he didn't know. But the idea was paying off.

**Late 1944**

He grabs any equipment he can as the unit falls back. Things had been going so well this attack was a complete surprise. "Go! We can't let them find the documents!" Yamahito drops a radio and grabs a folder instead.

**1945**

Back in Japan as the American forces came ever closer Yamahito starts scavenging parts. He knew it wouldn't be long before the Americans stormed the beaches and Japan fell. If he could he would try making himself useful for the Americans. He had been stopped for four years on his work but he still had it all in his head. If he could only go back home and grab what he could maybe he could surrender to the Americans and keep his work going.

All he needed was too be home in Hiroshima. Then after the war he could work, and work, and work on his new plans. He would make a new army of unstoppable digital beings. All the better if America paid for their own destruction.

**August 15****th****, 1945**

The entire nation is stunned. Japan was surrendering after America had wiped two cities off the face of the Earth with one bomb, each. That kind of power was impossible! Surely it must have been many fire bombs. No one could wipe an entire city off the map with one bomb.

But if the Americans had that kind of technology and power? If it was possible harnessing the power of the Sun it could power what he planned.

**November 22****nd**** 1946**

Yamahito is in Kyoto. He didn't know what he should do. His home had survived the bombing being on the outskirts of the city but little else had. He couldn't bear seeing his once proud city being the wasteland the Americans had made it.

But an American Ambassador was coming here. If he could convince the man that Yamahito could give him an edge against the Soviet's it would be his ticket out of Japan and in to the best labs in the world.

**November 23****rd**** 1946**

Yamahito carries his Manga up towards the hotel he heard the American Ambassador was staying at.

He waits, and waits, until he sees a white man leaving with two armed guards. Yamahito had worked on his English and hoped he could be understood. "Hello, hello!" He waves an arm getting the Ambassador's attention.

"Uh, yes, Konnichi wa, correct?" One of the guards nods.

"I, have, talk with you." Yamahito holds up the Manga. "I can make this if I have parts."

"Huh?" The Ambassador takes one of the Mangas and starts flipping through it. "My Japanese is rudimentary. Uh, thank you for the gift. Domo arigato gozaimus." One of the guards snickers. "I butchered that didn't I?" The one who snickered nods.

"No, not, I mean talk, I can do that." Yamahito points at one of the pages with the Super Computer. "I can make that."

"This is like a comic. My son loves Superman maybe I can entice him with this. He's been lazy on learning Japanese." He takes the rest of the Mangas and starts walking away.

Yamahito tries following but a guard blocks his path.

**1951**

Yamahito walks the streets of Paris much wealthier than he had been before. He sold several inventions in the past few weeks but this had been his greatest sell. He had more money then he ever thought possible. But he knew he would need more. He must keep inventing and selling.

**1958**

A Young Yamahito Tokoro walks through the building he just purchased. "Perfect. No neighbors or other companies that might mess things up or report me." He walks over towards the center of the building. "Plenty of space for the digging materials. I can get the shaft started in a couple days." He smiles and laughs. "Finally it will start."

The factory fell in his lap. Several buyers suddenly lost interest and the price dropped. He didn't know who or what was making it happen for him but he didn't care. Budda, God, it could be gremlins for all he cared.

**1961**

Yamahito takes an elevator down to the last of the newly built rooms. "It is colder down here. This should be where I build it." He stands in the very middle of the room and spreads his arms out. "Soon Japan we will retake our glory."

**1968**

He gets frustrated as failure piles on top of failure. "The science is sound why won't it work? I should have completed this already!" He pounds a fist on the control panel in frustration.

**1974**

Yamahito, now grey haired and wrinkled, wipes sweat from his brow as he sits at a control panel. "Project Xana is almost done." He looks at a monitor. "If this works I can bring him to Earth and power myself. With super human strength and speed I will crush any who have crossed me," He pounds the arm of his chair with a fist. "Then I will make more. I will make an army! It may have taken me longer than I planned but it will work!

**Months Later**

Yamahito sparks with energy. "_It worked._" He shifts through a wall and comes out the other side. He walks through another until he enters a room with some old metal bars. He picks one up and bends it easily. "_This is amazing! I have finally done it. Soon I will ramp up my operations and complete my goals." _He sparks with energy.

**Back at the Factory**

"I did it. I have proven it can work! But now that I know I can take an entity from Lyoko and form it on Earth I know I can make an army. But first I must perfect the Scanners." He continues working while possessed.

**1982**

He watches on a security camera as the Scanner doors close then open. "Nothing. AI are you there?" A screen pops up on the monitor and a blonde haired boy appears.

"Yes Sir."

"Well at least you still exist. I'll try again if I can figure out what went wrong."

**1984**

Yamahito tries the program again. Two screens pop up on the monitor. One screen has a pink haired elf girl and the other a blue haired elf boy. "Hello, you two have just been created. Do you know what you are?" Neither talk or move. "The same problem I had with the first AI. I must program speech and memories." He starts working on his new AIs.

**1987**

"AI, leave Jericho and go to the Ice Sector. Aelita and Bosh if this works you will be coming here as well."

"Yes Sir!" Aelita steps off of the chess board and follows Bosh towards a tunnel as the first AI moves towards an exit.

The first AI steps in to a Tower. "AI, I have clothes ready in case yours do not transfer with you. After that you will take the elevator up one floor. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"Very good." Yamahito starts the program.

AI feels a rush of energy around him. He starts floating up as the screens around him flash brightly. "Sir, is this, I do not know what I am feeling but it does not feel good. I am very anxious!" The entire Tower fills with a bright white light.

Yamahito sees the Scanner doors open. "What is that?" He looks closer in the screen. "No, just smoke."

**Later that Month**

As Yamahito walks back towards his apartment he sees a couple with four daughters standing outside his apartment building fumbling with a key. "Uh, hello?" The father turns and sees him.

"Oh hey, uh, do you live here?"

"Yes, the third floor."

"Ok then does your key work? We just bought an apartment here and our key isn't working."

"It does work but you're using it upside down."

"No we aren't." He holds the key up.

"For this door it is. Who ever put it in put the lock on upside down." The father puts the key in upside down and turns it. The door unlocks.

"Oh thank you. I'm Robert Della Robbia and these are my wonderful women." He puts a hand around his wife's shoulders.

"I'm Yamahito Tokoro."

**1990**

Yamahito is with Robert at a bar. "I know this may seem weird but I have a favor I need from you."

"Yamahito you're my friend and neighbor what is it?"

"I've been working on some thing very advanced for several decades. A computer so powerful it eclipses all other in the world combined."

"Computer? I've seen a few of those. Never used one though."

"No, this one is different. I built this one years ago on a basis of Quantum Mechanics."

"Ok and?"

"I built an entire world on it. I even made animals and people. I'm planning on bringing them to Earth but if I do I need a friend who can look after them."

"Animals and people from computers? That's just science fiction."

"It is science fact!" He slams a glass on the table. "I've done it already. I created a digital entity and formed it on Earth. And I'm this close to bringing one of the humans here. If it works can you look after it?"

"It isn't just me at the apartment my wife as you know is pregnant and I'd ask her about it. Not that she'll believe me."

"I'll pay for a larger apartment. I'll pay for a house. I sold some of my inventions to companies and others to some American kid named Bill Gates for a lot of money. If you do this for me I'll pay for a mansion and you can have a dozen more kids and still have room."

"My wife's thinking of getting me clipped after this child." Robert laughs. "But if it is a boy I might be happy with getting clipped."

"I'll give you a boy. Can you, will you, do it?"

"Well, I mean, it is nice you're asking me about this but I should ask my wife first. If she says yes then yeah, ok, we'll do it."

"Thank you."

**Two Months Later**

Robert and Yamahito are in the control room. "Holy shucks this is your computer?" He stares at the different monitors.

"I invented all of this. Those screens have better clarity than any other. I can hold all the information in this world ten times over and still have room. And this," He presses a button and a screen pops up showing AI. "Is AI. AI, waves to Mr. Della Robbia." AI sees him and waves.

"AI? He doesn't have a name?"

"The others do but when I first made this one I hadn't yet thought of giving them names. AI, are you in the Tower?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good I'll be starting the process now."

In the Tower AI feels the rush of energy again. "This time I will make it I will make Sir happy." He closes his eyes as he starts floating.

Yamahito watches through the security camera and sees the Scanner doors open. "Uh, Robert, can you take the elevator down one floor?"

Robert goes to the Scanner Room and walks towards the middle Scanner. "There's a baby here. Is this what you expected?" Robert picks up the baby. "Yamahito?"

"No, it, it rescanned the DNA and brought it here but as it didn't have an age basis. Of course, DNA, it isn't what like I thought. I must fix this before I try bringing Aelita or Bosh here."

"Yamahito?" Robert is still waiting for a reply.

"Uh, thank you. Yes, that is what I was expecting. Enjoy your son. Did you pick a name for him?"

"My wife and I agree this is the oddest of situations and so his name should fit his birth." Robert cradles the baby in his arms. "You're a digital life form. Do you know that? Or are just like our newest daughter?" He tickles the baby under the chin and it laughs.

"How old do you think it is? I've never been around children much."

"It? He seems heavy for a newborn and he's moving his head around. I'm thinking maybe a year old but not much older."

"Well, thank you Robert." Yamahito wipes sweat from his brow. It had been the greatest success so far but he knew he was running out of time. He couldn't create an army of babies and wait until they could fight. He must make them the age he wanted. Thirteen, maybe fourteen, so they would not be children but would also not be too old.

**1994**

Yamahito has purchased a house in the woods well away from any one else. His friend Robert helps him move things in. "Why the sudden change neighbor? Couldn't handle a bunch of little girls bugging you for candy all the time?" They both laugh.

"I love your children you know that. But the market is good and I've just gotten a new job at the school nearby. I'm hoping spending time with teens will give me the experience I will need if I bring the others here."

"The others? What would you do with them?"

"I'm not sure yet. How is Odd?"

"He's fine. We're looking at some schools in the area for preschool. Does this Kadic have a program for that?"

"No, sorry. I would love teaching your children if you enrolled them."

"We'll see about it."

**1996**

Yamahito, now a very old man, runs one last test. "Aelita, I'm ready." He coughs hard.

"Yes Sir. I also am ready."

"Good girl. Bosh be ready with the Transporter."

Aelita feels the rush of energy around her. Aelita floats up as the screens flash.

A Tower activates and a black mist comes out of the Super Computer. Yamahito doesn't see it until it attacks him. "No, what are you doing? Xana, I'm done with you! Get off of me!" He falls out of the computer chair. "No, no! I deleted you! I have no use for you." He crawls over to the elevator and hits the first button he can reach.

When the doors open he sees he was at the Quantum Computer. Xana flies down and attacks him again. "No! I must, but if I turn it off Aelita will be lost." Xana tries suffocating him.

He hacks and coughs as he drags himself towards the Quantum Computer. "I'm sorry," He coughs hard and blood comes out. "Aelita, Bosh." He reaches up and grabs the power switch.

**Two Days Later**

Robert comes to the Factory looking for Yamahito. "He never gets this caught up in his work." He takes the elevator down to the Control Room.

He steps off the elevator and sees every thing is off. "Maybe he isn't here. But I better go check those other rooms." He gets back on the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room.

After checking the Scanner Room and finding it empty he goes down to the Super Computer Room.

He finds Yamahito in a puddle of blood. "No! Yamahito!" He rolls him over and sees the blood came from his mouth. "What happened?" He puts his ear on Yamahito's chest and doesn't hear a heartbeat. "He's not breathing." He places a hand on Yamahito's forehead. "He's cold. He must have been dead for awhile. How? I should call the police. They must, but, this place." Robert looks around. "He said it must be kept a secret at all times. If he died before he completed his research I should turn it off and lock the elevator down. Oh, how do I do that again? This is not right, he should not have died like this. He didn't have any family I must take care of him. But the costs, I, he," Robert's eyes go wide. "He said I got every thing. I don't know how much that is but I hope it covers his funeral costs." He looks back at the elevator. "He said no matter what even if it meant burning the building down could I let some one else find this place." He grabs Yamahito under the arms and drags him over to the elevator.

**Three Weeks Later**

Robert is sitting in a lawyer's office. "Just sign here and his holdings and property will transfer."

"But, it, it is so much."

"He had no other family as far as we have found. The will states that you receive every thing. You must have been a very good friend of his."

"He was my best friend. I, did they ever find out what killed him?"

"No." The lawyer hands him a pen.

"Huh, this is a nice pen."

"Keep it."

"I could probably buy every one of these made."

"Not for another decade or so."

**1997**

Robert puts a metal case filled with CDs and notepads in the ceiling of Yamahito's home. "There you go friend. What ever is on those must be important." Robert had found several instructions left by Yamahito in the case of his death. The first and most important being the hiding of his notes and diary. Robert added one last page for whoever found it.

_Who ever finds this whether it be new owners or construction workers, please take care of it. The man who wrote this was a brilliant, kind, and generous man. Because of him my family is taken care of for as long as we wish. He asked me too put it in the ceiling. I can't read Japanese so I am not sure what is in it. Please do not destroy it. Yamahito Tokoro was my best friend and an uncle for my children. Because of him I have a son who my wife and I love as our own. This home deserves the respect he earned and so do the objects in this box._

**Yumi's Room**

"Wow." Yumi closes the notepad.

**A/N And so we see a history of the Creator and the Super Computer. Much different from the original series. Before you say any thing, she read a diary, but think of it more as a flashback. You'd hear a voiceover(I'm using James Earl Jones in my head) as the years go by. So like the part where Yamahito dies, which wouldn't be in a diary, it is just part of the flashback of what happened. Also dropped some hints about a few things. What are they about? We must wait and see!**


	17. Chapter 17

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 2**

**Episode 42: What is Human?**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Factory**

Yumi reads off every thing for Aelita, Jeremie, and Bosh. "He, I mean, this proves Odd is an AI and stuff, right?"

"Xana was a test and then forgotten. He never planned on keeping Xana around. But then why does Bosh think the Creator planned for Xana attacking?"

"Maybe for other reasons? Or what he was implanted with? I have none of these memories." Aelita looks at the screen Bosh was in.

"I think it was so he could control you. Bosh doesn't call it Xana he calls it the Other. What if the Other was just a random name he chose so he could control you with the fear of an enemy? And Xana striking was like a coincidence?"

"Yumi that seems highly unlikely. Yes those notes suggest he forgot about Xana but then why worry about an attack? Why spend time on a defense if there is no attacker?"

"Well, maybe there was some one else making a Super Computer? Or he was just worried about a computer virus. I still think that Xana was a mistake and a coincidence not the Other." Jeremie puts the headset on.

"Bosh, the Other, how did the Creator describe it?"

"He did not."

"So he just said the Other might attack? But then how would you know who the Other was?"

"If it was not Aelita or myself it was an Other."

"So if any thing had come on Lyoko it was an enemy?"

"Jericho, Lyoko was another environment not of our concern."

"So maybe Yumi isn't as far off as I thought. He made Xana as an experiment then forgot about it. He was focused on making an army not using Xana for possessions. He could have possessed a world leader and controlled them. But he so focused on an army he didn't see the potential in Xana."

"Xana can't posses humans."

"Not yet Aelita. And the Super Computer lost a lot of power just sitting there for as long as it had. Who knows maybe before it could have. It gets stronger with every return so maybe one day Xana will posses humans."

"I hope not I have trouble enough when it is an animal."

"Well we could hope it possesses Sissi first." No one laughs at Jeremie's joke.

**The Next Morning before Class**

Jeremie and Aelita tell Odd about what Yumi found in the notes. "But, it, it could mean some one else. How could I be an AI? And why was I brought back as a baby? Why didn't I come back full size like Aelita? And how come it took you so long bringing her back if he had already done it?"

"It is you. And we don't know she has more notes and I suspect there are more for us. The discs we got from the house have so many encryptions we've only just begun cracking them. If we had gotten those when we first started who knows they may have had the materialization program on them. And a way of bringing Bosh to Earth."

"But, I, still, an AI? How? How could I not know? I feel human, think like one, how can I not be human?" Aelita starts crying.

"I think I think and feel like a human. Is I so bad being an AI that you are, are, word, not good." She cries more and Jeremie hugs her. "Is it so bad being an AI?"

"No, he, it is a shock for him. What if you found out you were really a human who was sent to Lyoko and trapped all those years? How would you feel?"

"I, the same, because even if one is human or AI I think, I know, it doesn't matter. You don't care I'm and AI and neither do I." Jeremie rubs her back soothing her.

"I didn't mean it was bad Aelita just, I, I thought, being human, I don't know. Ever since you told me I might be, and then the part in, but, I can't. How can I be an AI and not know it? Aelita, wouldn't you know you were an AI?"

"I don't know. If I hadn't been on Lyoko and grew up like you did I might not know. If I had a loving mother and father who cared for me even though I was not the offspring would I care if I was an AI or human? No, I would be happy they did not care what I was. Like Jeremie, he does not care. He feels the love for me and I believe I feel it also."

"I," The bell rings. "We'll be late."

"I'll take Aelita to the infirmary. Um, tell them its uh, maybe Yumi should take you."

"She is already in class." Jeremie leans down and whispers in her ear. She nods in response and leaves for the infirmary while Odd and Jeremie go to class.

**Lyoko**

Bosh feels a presence outside of the Tower. "The Other, Xana, he is out there." Bosh continues feeling Xana's presence.

**Class**

Jeremie feels almost split in half with Aelita's seat being open. He keeps looking over at her seat and is disappointed every time he sees it is empty. "Jeremie maybe you could answer since no one else has."

"Uh, what was the question?"

"Distracted? The question is on the board."

"Oh, uh," He reads it quickly. "Two answers, three and negative three."

"Very good but do pay attention while you're here."

"I'm sorry I was just thinking about uh, a new computer program I've been working on."

"As it may be while in class pay attention to what is going on in class."

**Lyoko**

The Tower starts shaking. "He's ripping it from the Sector I must get help." He goes to the control panel and activates it.

**Lunch**

Jeremie's laptop starts beeping. He touches his blu tooth turning it on. "Xana attack." It sends a message to the others. Jeremie leaves his lunch tray on the table and hurries for the door.

**Woods**

Jeremie pulls the sewer cover off when he hears footsteps. He looks around but doesn't see any one. "Xana is waiting for them." He turns his blu tooth back on. "Connect all." He waits a few seconds. "Xana is guarding the sewer entrance. He didn't attack me but I heard him. He might be waiting for Aelita so go a different way and protect her." He climbs down the ladder and in to the sewers.

**Sewers**

Yumi and Ulrich flank Aelita protecting her. "Any one see Odd?"

"No wasn't he with you two?"

"I wouldn't be asking if he was Yumi." They hurry down the sewers for the Factory.

**Lyoko**

The screens around Bosh flash and spark. "If I leave he'll destroy me. If I stay in here he will rip the Tower from the Sector and throw it in to the Digital Sea. I must find a solution if the others do not get here soon."

**Kadic Academy**

The Nurse goes too check on Aelita and sees her missing. "Poor girl. First few times I had cramps I thought I would die. And what that time of the month does to the bladder is cruel. If only men went through it once." She laughs too herself as she leaves a glass of water on the desk for Aelita.

**Factory**

Jeremie swings down to the Factory floor and runs for the elevator when he hears a cough. "Another homeless person?" He looks around as he steps in the elevator.

"Nope." William steps in as the doors close. "Man I gotta get better at using a skateboard I almost lost you a couple of times." The elevator goes down to the Control Room.

When Jeremie steps off William follows him. "So this is the Control Room? And then uh, Scanner Room, then the Quantum Computer Room." A screen pops up on a monitor and Bosh sees Jeremie.

"I activated a Tower but you must hurry! The Other will soon rip the Tower from the Sector and toss it in to the Digital Sea!"

"Just like chapter seven of volume five!" William goes over and stares at Bosh. "So you're Bosh huh?"

"That is my name, what is yours?"

"I'm William. So are you in Jericho right now?"

"No I am in a Tower that the Other, Xana, is attacking like I said."

"But there are Towers in Jericho."

"There are two yes but I am not there."

"Wicked. How about you tell your friends I should become a member?"

"Bosh don't talk with him. We're doing a return as soon as we stop Xana."

"You'll make Xana stronger instead of letting me in? And I'll just follow you guys again and again until I'm in."

"Annoy us enough and we'll do some thing about it."

"Like what? My uncle is the principal of Kadic so little chance of me getting kicked out like my last school. And I only got kicked out cause we were moving so I figured I could do what ever I wanted and it wouldn't matter." William leans against the chair. "So why not just let me in? I can help I know what's going on."

"No." Jeremie gets in the computer chair and brings up the vehicles.

"Hey, you didn't read the Manga huh? It should be a hoverboard, a one wheeled motorcycle, and a slower but roomier vehicle for Aelita."

"All sound useless in a fight." He gets the return ready already more annoyed with William than he thought possible.

"Well, I guess."

Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita make it to the Factory and see Odd waiting for the elevator. "Where were you?"

"Working on some thing." The elevator comes up and all four step on.

When Jeremie sees them step off and go towards the Scanners he tells them about William. "And Xana's attacking the Tower Bosh is in so we wouldn't need a return except for William following me."

"No you don't! I can help you guys. Come on Yumi you know I can."

"I know a lot and that isn't one of them you idiot. You are making us do a return." She gets in the left Scanner.

"No I'm not. Just let me in and there is no problem."

"No way." Ulrich gets in the right Scanner.

"Sorry dude but democracy rules and we all vote no." Odd gets in the middle Scanner.

"Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko near the Tower under attack. "Aelita I don't think you're needed. Bosh activated the Tower because Xana was attacking it."

"Attacking? He's got it halfway ripped off the Sector." Ulrich pulls his swords out. "And there aren't any monsters."

"Oh crap. I, I didn't think of that. Aelita your Creativity might help get in the Scanner." She steps in the middle Scanner.

"Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, and virtualization." She lands on Lyoko near the others.

"Aelita can you do any thing?" Ulrich looks up feeling helpless.

"I think so." She closes her eyes and starts humming. When she finds the pitch she wants she starts singing.

The Sector ripples then forms new matter up and over the base of the Tower securing it.

"Guys, monsters are coming in, three Hornets and a Wolf."

"Wolf? What is that?"

"None of your business." Jeremie keeps an eye out for other monsters.

**Lyoko**

Yumi, on the Axe, flies up after the Hornets while Odd flies by underneath on the Blade. Ulrich ignores the Star and runs forward at the Wolf using a Super Sprint.

Xana wraps around the Tower again and starts pulling but can't free it from the Sector. Aelita flies towards it on the Shield and slashes at the dark mass with her energy blades. They pass through it but doesn't deal any damage. "Jeremie we must find a way of stopping Xana."

"He didn't activate a Tower. At least not that I've found on the Tower Scan. I don't know if we can stop him."

"You can! Use the power from this Tower and turn it on the Other! I can help from here but you must do the rest." Bosh's fingers fly over the control panel.

"Yes, that could work! Guys just keep Xana busy for a few minutes." Jeremie works furiously.

Ulrich dodges lasers fired from the Wolf as he gets closer and closer. "Triplicate." His clones run sideways flanking the Wolf. It backs towards the Tower but the clones dive in at it. It fires at one and then the other. Using the distraction Ulrich charges in and slashes the Wolf across the left arm cutting it off. A clone comes in and cuts the right arm off. Crippled the Wolf is helpless as the second clone jumps on the back of it and shoves a sword through the Eye destroying it.

Odd comes from under the Hornets and fires laser arrows. They break from formation making three teams of two.

Yumi throws a fan at one group splitting them up. She throws her other fan and it curves through the air striking a Hornet on the back destroying the wings. It falls to the Sector below bouncing hard and blowing apart after the Eye hits a rock.

Odd chases after two Hornets firing laser arrows as fast as possible. "Auto fire!" A dozen from each arm come out and spray the sky. One clips the wing of a Hornet causing it too spin. It fires lasers as it spins but can't aim and misses. The second one turns sharply and sprays acid. Odd pulls up on the Blade and goes over the Hornet. He fires down at it and hits it on the Eye destroying it.

The last two split up and start firing lasers at Yumi and Odd separately. Yumi blocks with her fans as Odd uses the Blades speed and agility dodging the lasers.

**Factory**

Jeremie receives the energy from Bosh and the activated Tower and channels it in to a single point. "Every one get behind some thing!" He sets a ten second timer and waits hoping it would work.

**Lyoko**

Aelita lands and holds the Shield up.

Ulrich Super Sprints behind a large rock.

Yumi leaps off of the Axe and lands behind a different rock.

Odd flies away as fast as he can on the Blade.

A bright glow comes from the top of the activated Tower. Xana wraps around it when it explodes.

"It worked!" Bosh feels the Tower settle. "Shall I launch a return?"

"Yes,"

"No! I can help I swear please just," The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Before Class**

Odd sits down in his room. Ulrich had already left for classes but Odd wasn't sure what he should do. He wanted too call his parents but how could he explain what he knew and how he knew it? Would they pull him from the school? If they tried what would he do? He must stay and help his friends. But he wanted answers. How could they not tell him? Even at most tell him he was adopted. Isn't that some thing a child should know?

**That Evening**

Odd paces back and forth in the room annoying Ulrich. "Either go to bed or go outside."

"Excuse me Mr. My Life Isn't a Lie."

"How is your life a lie? You know Aelita was really upset about what you said. You have two loving parents, siblings who put up with you, and friends who tolerate you even when you keep them up at night. You've dated half the girls at Kadic and are trying too date the other half. And yet being an AI some how makes all that what? Not worth it? So they didn't tell you the truth would you have believed them if they had?"

"I, well, no. But they could have told me I was adopted at the least."

"And for what? They loved you and took care of you and all that a good parent should do."

"Just because your dad is a dic," Ulrich cuts Off off.

"This has nothing too do with my father. You're freaking out over nothing."

"You weren't told you were an AI. How does one go his entire life not knowing? How could I not know? How come I'm not a genius like Aelita?"

"You are, in certain areas. Yeah you suck as much as I do at math but you blow all of us out of the water when it comes to languages and art. Did you study hard? Did you even try?"

"Well, not really. Languages and art just sorta happened for me."

"Like math and science for Aelita?"

"I, well, I never, well, I only just found out about being an AI so I never thought about how I could be so good at art and languages."

"And look at how you eat any normal person should be huge eating ten times a day. Yet you stay uh, fit." Ulrich had almost said scrawny and knew Odd would be offended and this was not the time for a fight.

"But I can taste and Aelita can't unless she shoves it up her nose."

"How long have you been on Earth? Plenty of time for smelling stuff. And didn't they say it was a different process? That could also explain some of the differences between you and Aelita." Odd finally sits down on his bed.

"Man, this is crazy. I have so many questions. Most of them can't be answered cause that Yamahito guy must be dead. And the others how could I ask my parents with out explaining things?"

"So you're Aelita only shorter with smelly feet. Imagine the questions she has? Just get some sleep tomorrow is Saturday and we can go to the Factory after morning classes and see if Bosh has any answers." Odd gets under his covers and stares at the clock while Ulrich quickly falls asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 2**

**Episode 43: Jackpot**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**House in the Woods**

The Lyoko Warriors tear the house apart. "I'm sure there must be more. Those first discs you found make so sense. At first I thought it was coded but it seems it is incomplete. Like a book that was written but then separated line by line. First line of page one on a disc and line two on another and line three on a different one. I tried putting them together and got a few things that make sense but not enough. I'm telling you there must be more."

"What if he didn't keep them here? The journal didn't mention others."

"Maybe he didn't tell Odd's father about it." Ulrich and Yumi gasp and look over at Odd. He flinched when Jeremie mentioned his father but keeps searching.

"Or he kept it at the Factory which is why I sent Aelita there. There are so many places there that I'm hoping we find it here. But if we don't then all of us can search the Factory."

Outside of the house William ease drops on them. "Factory? They must mean one in the city. But how would they get there?" Having his memory wiped by a return William had no idea he had already been there. He stays underneath a window so he can keep listening.

**Factory**

Aelita cautiously stands on a crate and reaches up so she can pull a grate off the wall. She leaps up and looks inside seeing nothing but dust and grime. She starts climbing down when the crate shifts and falls taking her with it. "Ow." She gets up rubbing her right elbow. She pulls her shirt sleeve down and sees the bruise. "The skin is changing colors. I read about this it shouldn't be serious." She keeps looking.

**Later that Night**

Jeremie takes the sewer entrance near the house and goes to the Factory. Aelita hadn't answered her cell phone and he was worried.

**Factory**

Jeremie swings down to the Factory floor and sees the elevator was still on ground level. "Aelita!" He walks around shouting her name until he gets a reply.

"Jeremie?" She starts crawling out of a ventilation shaft. She is covered in dirt and dust and cobwebs. "Is Xana attacking? My phone never rang." She gets it out. "Oh, battery came loose." She pops it back in and the cell phone turns on.

"It is late you should get back to Yumi's and you need a shower." He reaches over and pulls a cobweb from her hair. "You were looking really hard huh?"

"Yes. Any thing that helps must be found."

"Of course but be careful. If you got hurt I don't know what I would do." She pulls on her shirt sleeve and shows the bruise. "Ow, that looks painful."

"It did when I did it but it is ok now." Jeremie checks his cell phone.

"We better hurry curfew for both of us is almost here." They leave the Factory.

William waits a couple of minutes then sneaks in to the Factory. "This must be it." He jumps and grabs the rope then slowly slides down it.

He walks over to the elevator and gets inside. He presses the button and it doesn't work. "Huh, maybe they turn the power off. But it must be around here some where." He leaves the elevator and starts exploring.

**An Hour Later**

Jim walks down the hallway of the dorm building and knocks on the doors. Only one person doesn't answer. "William White." He knocks again. He tries opening the door but finds it locked. "William." He knocks harder. "Even if he went too bed early that should have woken him up."

**Factory**

William finds the other passage to the Control Room. "Ha, awesome." He walks over to the monitors. "This is so cool it is real! Oh man this is awesome!" He goes over to the control panel. "Headset?" He puts it on. "Hello, hello, testing, one two three." A screen pops up on a monitor and Bosh appears.

"Hello? Who are you?"

"Whoa, Bosh? I, I'm William a friend of the others. You're Bosh right?"

"Correct."

"Wow. So cool."

"What is cold?"

"No, I, dude you have no idea how cool this is for me."

"It is colder for you? Why is that?"

"No, I mean, can you send me to Lyoko?"

"Xana is not attacking."

"No uh, they wanted me too go and explore. You know, get some experience."

"I can try. I have not yet done it but it should be more than possible. I will give you a minute please step in the middle Scanner."

"Sure, no problem dude." He looks around and sees the ladder. He goes over and climbs down the ladder.

He cautiously walks over to the middle Scanner and steps in. "It doesn't hurt. I think. Oh crap, volume four said it doesn't hurt. I hope it was the truth." The Scanner doors close.

The Tower starts flashing. "No, an error. No, no." He tries fixing it but is too late. "I can't fix it from here I don't know what I should do. I must get the others attention." He activates the Tower.

**Kadic**

Jeremie hears the Tower Scan beep. "No, not now." He looks at the clock. "Two hours past curfew? Really Xana you pick the worst times." He reaches over and grabs his Blu Tooth headset and puts it on. "Xana attack." It connects with the other cell phones alerting them.

**Lyoko**

Bosh tries again and again but can't fix the error. "I do not know if he even made it here. I should not have tried sending him!" He panics even more making it even harder for him too work.

**Kadic**

Odd and Ulrich look out the door. "I can see Jim. He's sleeping." Jim was leaning against William's door. "We better hurry before he wakes up from his beauty sleep."

"Beauty sleep? Jim would need a beauty coma." They sneak out.

**Yumi's House**

She pulls a shirt on and pulls some sweatpants on. "This is crap. I have a big test tomorrow." She goes to Aelita's room and knocks on her door lightly. "Aelita?"

"I am awake. I am having trouble with my coordination." Aelita stumbles over to the door and opens it. She yawns and rubs her eyes.

"Be careful we can't wake my parents up." The two slowly sneak down the stairs hearing every creek and groan as though it were a cannon shot.

**Factory**

Jeremie makes it easily and starts worrying. "What ever Xana is planning it wasn't targeting me. Aelita," He waits a few seconds as his Blu Tooth connects with her phone.

"Jeremie?"

"Aelita are you ok?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Xana didn't target me. Did he attack you or Yumi?"

"No. Be safe."

"You too." Jeremie and Aelita hang up.

**Lyoko**

Bosh tries several ways of fixing the error but all fail. "I may be making things worse I should stop." He backs away from the control panel.

**Control Room**

Jeremie sits down in the computer chair and sees the red exclamation point. "An error? Xana attacked the Super Computer?"

"No, I, I tried sending your friend here and I made a mistake."

"Friend? Who?"

"William."

"No! He is not our friend. How did he even get here? How did he know where the Super Computer is? We did a return it wiped his memory."

"I do not know. He knew my name. He said he was your friend and asked if I could send him so he could gain some experience."

"You tried sending him? I didn't know you could do that."

"I know the procedure but I made a mistake. I do not know where he is now."

"I don't see him on the security cameras. And I don't see him on Lyoko. He must be trapped between our worlds."

"Has his happened before?"

"Yes, with me. Aelita fixed it last time. I'll wait for her."

"He will be ok? I did not kill a human did I?"

"No, we'll save him." Jeremie mutters under his breath. "Idiot. He better hope we can save him."

A few minutes later Aelita and Yumi make it as do Ulrich and Odd. "Who did he attack? He must be going after Bosh, again."

"We really should get him off Lyoko." Odd pushes the button and the elevator doors close.

They step out of the elevator at the Control Room and see Jeremie working furiously. "Jeremie is he attacking Bosh?"

"It isn't Xana this time. William some how snuck in and convinced Bosh too send him. Well some thing went wrong and now he's stuck between worlds."

"Like you?" Jeremie nods.

"So we fix the error and bring him back so we can kick his butt." Odd does a mock punch.

"Except it is a job for Aelita and I. The rest of you can go back home."

"What if Xana does some thing? We better sit and wait." Ulrich yawns and sits down leaning against the wall.

"And I wanna teach him a lesson." Yumi sits down next to Ulrich and leans her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed.

"He only knows about all of this because of you." Jeremie doesn't hide the disgust in his voice. "We may need help with making him leave so ok stay."

**Between Worlds**

William floats unaware of what is going on. He hears and sees nothing.

**Lyoko**

Bosh steps back from the control panel as Jeremie and Aelita get to work on Earth.

Xana senses some thing is wrong. Black mists swirl around Lyoko searching for the error. When he finds none he activates a Tower.

The Tower Scan comes up. "Crap not what we needed. You were right too stay. Except what William did might mess up the transfers."

"I was the one who made the error when sending him."

"But he shouldn't have been here too begin with. He must have followed some one here and waited until they left. This isn't your fault Bosh." Jeremie brings up Yumi's profile. "Yumi go first."

"Why?"

"This is your fault so you should deal with the consequences."

"Whoa no way I'll go first." Ulrich starts getting up when Yumi shoves him back down.

"No he's right. If I hadn't asked William for help with translating the notes he wouldn't know this was all real. I'll do it." Yumi goes over to the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room.

"Transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi, and virtualization." She lands on Lyoko. "Yumi any glitches?"

"No. Two arms, three legs, five eyes, all normal."

"Ha ha. I'll send the others now." The others take the elevator down to the Scanner Room.

The Lyoko Warriors step in to the Scanners. "Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Aelita, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Forest Sector. "I'll send the vehicles..." An error comes up. "Never. You're on foot. Bosh can you help them?"

"The Transporter will not come up so no."

"Ok so every one protect Aelita at all costs. If Xana messes the Super Computer up even more we may never save William."

"We're on it." Ulrich takes the lead with Yumi and Odd stays in the back with Aelita in the middle.

They follow a path east towards the activated Tower when Jeremie sees a blip on the map. "Monster coming in fast, flying, one Hornet? Xana never sends one Hornet."

"Uh, that's no moon that's a space station."

"What?" Every one is confused by Odd's remark. He points and they see it.

"That, is that,"

"Manta. Why is Xana sending one now and not before?" Yumi remembers other details of the new monster. "The Eye is on the back. It is extremely strong. You can nearly cut it in half and it still won't die. It has these mines it drops that explode on contact."

"So a really bad nasty. One we can't destroy unless we get above it."

"Which you can't because I can't send the vehicles."

"So, run?"

"That would be my option."

"Run!" The Lyoko Warriors take off as the Manta gets closer and closer.

**Control Room**

Jeremie continues working on fixing the errors. "William you made a fine mess. I hope this teaches you a lesson."

**Lyoko**

The Manta catches up and starts firing lasers. "You said it used mines!"

"Yeah I forgot about the lasers!" Yumi has a laser fly just over her shoulder. "Odd shoot at them!"

"Why? I can't hit the Eye throw a fan."

"I can't concentrate and run and dodge at the same time you idiot." The Manta focuses on Yumi firing more lasers as the Lyoko Warriors get closer and closer to the activated Tower.

**Control Room**

Jeremie finds a line of code with glitches and fixes them. "Hey, vehicles coming." The Shield, Star, Axe, and Blade appear near the Lyoko Warriors. They leap on to them in mid run and take off in different directions.

The Manta chases after Aelita. "Keep it distracted Aelita." Odd gets above it and fires a laser arrow and hits the Manta on the back. "Got it." It doesn't explode. "Hey I hit it in the Eye!"

"They're tougher than that." Ulrich leaps off of the Star and lands on the Manta shoving a sword through it. The Manta roars and flips upside down. Ulrich hangs on to his sword when it starts slipping through the Manta. "Help!"

"Let go!" Yumi flies underneath Ulrich and he lets go of the sword. He lands on the Axe behind Yumi and grabs her waist.

"Thanks Yumi."

"We aren't done yet." The Manta though wounded was still ready for fighting as it turns right side up and starts dropping mines.

"Watch out!" Odd dives under the mines.

"No it will make it to the Tower before we do. If it drops these mines around it we're blocked off." Yumi tries going faster but the Axe was maxxed out.

"I can stop it." Aelita closes her eyes and starts singing. A rock forms over the Manta and drops on it. The Manta crashes in to the Sector and explodes.

"Go Aelita before Xana sends any thing else!" She flies around the mines already laid out and makes it to the activated Tower.

"Jeremie would launching a return fix every thing?"

"Maybe but that would make Xana stronger. I can fix this."

"And how do we explain his absence? Also we can't let him remember and this means we can be more cautious about coming here."

"Ok, but if it doesn't work we'll be in square one. I just hope I could fix the errors if it doesn't work." Jeremie brings up the return program and launches it.

**After Return**

William finds himself under the window. "Whoa, I, I found it. I was Scanned and then, I, I can't remember. But I got back here, how? No, they launched a return. No way no way no way!" His shouting gets the attention of the others.

"Hello? Is some one out there?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." _Now's my big chance._ "Hey guys how is Bosh today?"

"Uh, no idea what you mean."

"Yes you do. He tried sending me to Lyoko but then you guys launched a return."

"Crap, even though it messed up the Scanning still worked."

"Must have." He climbs in through the window. "So what does this house have too do with Xana and Lyoko?"

"You, you, we should,"

"Should what? Come on Yumi you know I can help. I already know heck I probably know more then some of the others." Yumi notices William's glance towards Ulrich.

"It doesn't matter what you think you know you're still an idiot. You are not a member and never will be a member." Yumi storms over to him. She pulls her hand back and he goes to block when she knees him between the legs dropping him. "Made you look."

"Self destruct button seems like a bad design." Odd and the others laugh at Aelita's comment. "And how come only males have them?"

"Uh, remember the health class? The special one?" Her face goes pale and she backs away from Jeremie.

"I remember." She looks down at the floor.

"It isn't a self destruct button but it does make things even." Yumi steps over William. "We better go. We won't find any thing here."

"Please, I, I can help."

"No." The Lyoko Warriors leave the house. Aelita sticking close to Yumi.

**A/N And so William, so close yet so far. How will this play out? We must wait and see shall we? And a joke about Aelita being terrified about what she learned in the special health class lol.**


	19. Chapter 19

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 2**

**Episode 44: Hostage Negotiations**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Factory**

The Lyoko Warriors are in the Control Room debating about William. "What do we do? He knows and he keeps pestering me about it."

"Why do I think _your_ and _fault_ keep coming up?"

"Well excuse me for wanting help! I was the only one who knew Japanese and with hundreds of pages I needed help translating for the rest of you. He knows it and was willing too help me. How should I have known it would have stuff talking about Odd being an AI?" Odd flinches as Yumi continues yelling at Jeremie.

"You knew it involved Lyoko and Xana. He read those Manga things."

"I told him they were notes about the Manga! He figured out they were about a real thing. He figured out Aelita and Odd. Not my fault he put two and two together."

"Except he wouldn't have if you hadn't asked him for help."

"Jeremie she didn't know what was in the notes."

"Really Ulrich? You're defending her?"

"Of course because this isn't her fault. He may have figured it out eventually. Or what if when we got Bosh to Earth? Wouldn't William have figured it out then? So he figured it out a little early."

"Well, maybe, he might have. But he knows now and we can't keep dealing with him."

"Why not? We don't let him in no matter what he does."

"And if he tries getting sent again? I warned Bosh not too but William might try again. Or what if he tells others at school? We must do some thing about him." Odd raises his hand.

"So let him in. We can try and keep him out or say screw it and let him in. So yeah let him in. We train him and have a new warrior. He may be annoying but he can be helpful. Even better he can go back to helping Yumi with translating the notes and helping us search for more notes." Every one but Aelita glares at him. "What? It is easier then dealing with him and keeping him out."

"Not fighting Xana would be easier too why not do that?"

"Because then Xana would win and I am sure he wants control of Earth."

"Aelita, that was sarcasm."

"Oh. Sorry."

"That is totally different. William could help us not only by being a new warrior but by making it so we don't waste any more time avoiding him. You know it Jeremie."

"You hope the notes have more information on your creation. Yumi can translate the paper notes just fine and as soon as we find any more discs Aelita and I can figure out what lines and pages we're missing and put them together." Yumi rubs her hand thinking about the cramps she had gotten from writing so much.

"Well I say we should vote on it. All in favor of letting William in." Odd raises his hand and no one else does. "Fine, you figure out how you're keeping him out. I'm going back I have homework." Odd goes to the elevator and takes it up to the Factory floor.

"Guys, he, Odd hasn't been acting Odd since he heard about being an AI. He barely talks any more and I can't remember the last time he had thirds for breakfast."

"So what Ulrich? Do you want William in?"

"No but I doubt Odd does either. He just doesn't care any more." Aelita starts crying.

"I do not see why he feels being an AI is so bad." Jeremie goes over and hugs her as tears fill her eyes.

"Aelita it, I mean, if he found out he was an alien after all these years he would probably feel the same way. He thought he was human and now knows he isn't. His parents lied to him all his life. And he doesn't understand how he can't know he was an AI. He's confused."

**Kadic Academy**

Odd pushes the sewer cover out of his way and starts climbing up. "So, is this what you guys were looking for?" William has a metal box.

"I, I don't know. What's in it? Where did you find it?"

"At that house you guys were at. And," He opens the lid showing more old papers and discs. "I'm guessing this is it."

"I, maybe. Aelita and Jeremie should look at it."

"Why not you? You're an AI shouldn't this stuff be second nature?"

"No. I, I'm different."

"You're odd? So even AI's are different. I figured you would all be copies of each other."

"Do Aelita and I look the same?"

"Well, no I guess not. So was it a Xana attack?"

"No it was a meeting too discuss you. We're keeping you out."

"Why? I can help like with this."

"Because they don't like you."

"Yumi likes me. And you do too or you would have said _we don't like you._"

"I don't care. Let you in, keep you out, doesn't really matter." Odd starts walking towards the school. "Give them a call they want that box."

"I won't just give it over. I'll make a deal though."

"What ever." Odd continues walking.

**Kadic That Night**

Odd is in the library alone when Dana walks in. "Hey Odd." She walks over and sits next too him. "What's up?"

"Meh." Odd has a book open but isn't really reading it.

"Uh, your book is upside down. Or is Dick Moby the sequel?"

"Meh." He turns it right side up.

"Oh what's wrong? Did one of your many girlfriend's break up with you?"

"No."

"Then what is it? Emily and I noticed you've been acting a lot different lately."

"You two best buds?"

"Well, we share some things in common. Like the same idiot boy." She sticks her tongue out.

**The Next Morning**

William calls Yumi. "I got some thing you want."

"No you don't."

"Really? A box from the house filled with more notes and discs?"

"I, how, where, what do you want?"

"A deal. I give you the box, you give me a spot in the group."

"I, we can't, that's blackmail not a deal."

"No blackmail would be if you try getting this box or this box disappears I'll go to the adults and tell them all about that Factory and the Super Computer."

"You wouldn't."

"Only if you try stealing the box or it disappears. Just let me in and I'll give you the box."

"We need that."

"I know."

"But we don't need you."

"Maybe not. But as long as I have the box I have the power. Let me in and you get the box. Oh and if you think you can let me in for an attack or two then kick me out I'll go to the adults."

"I, I, I can't make the deal, alone. I'll tell the others."

"I figured Odd would have told you guys already."

"Why would he?"

"He saw me with the box last night. He didn't tell you?"

"No." She hangs up on William.

**Kadic Academy**

Jeremie and the other boys are surprised when they see Aelita and Yumi at the breakfast table. "What's up?"

"Odd, does William have the box we were looking for?"

"Hmpf." Odd swallows the egg in his mouth. "Yeah. Did he give it to you?"

"No. He wants a deal. He'll give us the box if we let him in."

"We can't let him in. We can just steal it." Yumi shakes her head. "Why not?"

"He'll go to the adults. Jeremie he has us. You say we need that box. If we steal it or it disappears he'll go to the adults."

"We can't let him in."

"Why not? He can help us." Odd raises his hand. "Any one else voting with me?" Yumi raises her hand as does Aelita.

"I, I mean, it is hard enough keeping this a secret with just us. William will just be another chance of some one saying the wrong thing." Ulrich keeps his hand down.

"All or none." Jeremie keeps his hand down.

"We need that box. You said it yourself Jeremie."

"I, well, we should discuss it when we can. After class."

**Morning Classes**

Jeremie hears a single beep from his laptop and checks it. "Battery died? Crap I forgot too plug it in last night."

**Lyoko**

Xana activates a Tower.

**Bell Rings...**

William is going to lunch when Odd pulls him in to a bathroom. "Dude, what?"

"William, come with me, with the box."

"If you guys try stealing it I'll tell every one."

"I know this isn't a trick. Just come on." They leave the bathroom and go to William's room.

**Dorm Building**

William grabs the box and follows Odd out to the woods so they can take the sewer entrance there.

A few minutes later Jeremie makes it to his room and plugs his laptop in to the wall. He turns his desktop on and checks the Tower Scan. "Of course the second we couldn't know he was attacking he attacks." He turns his Blutooth on and contacts the others.

**Factory**

Odd and William go down to the Control Room. "William we should calibrate you and check out what powers you have."

"During lunch? What about classes?"

"Do you wanna go or not?"

"I'll go." William gets back on the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room. "So uh, any Scanner?"

"Any, doesn't matter." William steps in to the middle Scanner.

"This is so cool." The doors close.

"Transfer William, Scanner William, _virtualization."_ Odd's eyes form Xana's symbol. He picks up the box and sparks with energy.

**Lyoko**

William looks at his hands. "This is even cooler then I thought." He sees a small blade at his waist and pulls it out. "This is it?" He starts patting himself down and finds a shield on his back. "Ok, not bad. Short sword and a kite shield." He outfit was a shiny metallic tight forming material.

When the ground pulsates he looks around and sees the activated Tower. "Whoa, an activated Tower? That only happens when Xana is attacking. Odd, is Xana attacking?" No response. "I just walked in to a trap didn't I?" This time the response is three Wolves showing up circling him. He holds his hands up in surrender.

**Factory**

The Lyoko Warriors show up and see the elevator was already down. "No way, what is he doing now?" They push the button and wait for the elevator too come up.

When it does they take it down to the Control Room and see Xana Odd with the box. "_Hello Aelita."_ He strokes the box. "_I have what you want."_

"Oh great William will think we stole it."

"_Oh he is trapped on Lyoko. If you want him and this box give me Aelita, Bosh, or Odd."_

"How much for just the box?" Xana is confused by Jeremie's question.

"_I have a fellow human as a hostage. Give me Aelita, Bosh, or Odd and I will return him and the box."_

"Well we don't want William back. Serves him right."

"Whoa Jeremie we can't let Xana have him."

"It gets him out of our hair and we get the box."

"_I won't hand you the box."_

"Then we'll deactivate the Tower."

"_I'll destroy the box before you get there."_

"So what do you want for just the box?"

"Jeremie we can't leave William on Lyoko." Odd steps forward. "So uh, what are you gonna do with me?"

"No! Odd what ever he wants with an AI it can't be good. Xana, we, we can't let you have an AI."

"_I'll throw the child in to the Digital Sea and destroy this box."_

"I, we've been working on figuring out the missing lines and pages. We have enough we don't need the box."

"No we don't Jeremie."

"Yes we do Aelita. We don't need the box and William is getting what he deserved." The others gasp at his coldness.

**Lyoko**

William keeps his hands up. "So are you just keeping me prisoner or will you attack? Cause this is getting boring." The Wolves keep their arms raised. "Well if I lose my points what happens? The Manga covered three AI's who would die if they lost their points. And they only fought until they could be brought to Earth. So I'm not sure if I'd die or if I'd just go back to Earth or what." Still nothing. "I'll find out the hard way." He leaps at a Wolf leading with his shield. It fires lasers but they bounce off of the shield.

William slams in to the Wolf knocking it backwards. When he lands he swings the sword and cuts an arm off. The other two Wolves fire at him and he ducks. The lasers hit the injured Wolf dealing enough damage that it is destroyed. "Man this is intense!" He charges the next Wolf again leading with his shield.

**Factory**

Jeremie continues arguing with Xana and the others. "What ever he wants with the AI's it can't be good for them or us. I'd rather we lose the box then lose Aelita, Odd, or Bosh."

"Yeah well I'm willing too put my butt on the line for that box, and William. Well, for the box. With it you guys can figure out a way of stopping Xana and that would free me from what ever he wants me for."

"Unless he destroys you." Jeremie stares Xana in the eyes. "Just give us a few minutes for debating this ok?"

"_Make the right choice."_ Xana strokes the box.

**Lyoko**

William slides under a Wolf with his sword up slicing the Wolf nearly in half. The second Wolf fires and hits him in the leg. "Heh, didn't hurt." He gets up and uses his shield blocking more lasers as the Wolf he wounded explodes. "One more this is easy." He keeps his shield up as he walks towards the last Wolf. "Just can't be reckless."

**Control Room**

Jeremie turns back to Xana. "Sorry, but no."

"_No? So I should destroy the box?"_

"You won't. You think we'll give in, eventually and keep it. Maybe before then we could find and steal it back. Or,"

**Lyoko**

Bosh places his hand on the control panel. Soon the screens fall around him. "Tower deactivated."

**Control Room**

"_No!"_ Xana breaks apart dropping the box.

"Yumi, hide it before I bring William back. We'll tell him Xana still has it."

"Jeremie, what were you doing?"

"I was stalling. I saw on the map Bosh heading for the activated Tower."

"Good eye Jeremie I didn't even it. I'm glad Bosh was going for the Tower."

"I just needed too stall." Jeremie gets in the computer chair and puts the headset on. "William I'm bringing you back now."

"Wait I only have one more left!"

"One more? One more Wolf? How many attacked?"

"Three." William reflects a laser off of his shield and it goes back hitting the Wolf on the Eye destroying it. "Ok you can bring me back now." Jeremie does.

**Control Room**

The others surround William. "Hey I thought it was Odd."

"You fell in to a trap and because of it we lost the box." Jeremie side glances at Yumi who nods. She had hidden the box well enough William shouldn't find it if he did a quick search before leaving.

"Well, oops. But I think I proved my worth. I took on three of his monsters and won. Just kept my shield up to block the lasers and the rest was easy. I can help you guys out."

"By getting taken hostage and screwing us out of the discs we need?"

"I, again oops my bad but I thought it was Odd. If I had been a member already I would have known it wasn't him."

"If you just gave us the box too begin with we would still have it."

"Come on, Yumi, you should have seen me. I kicked butt."

"Yours is next if you don't stop bothering us. Or maybe next time you'll get killed or one of us killed. This is serious William you act like it was fun but it is life or death."

"Well, ok I thought it was fun fighting but I could handle it. Give me a chance I can really help! Who knows maybe we can stop Xana earlier then you would with out me."

"With out those discs we have no idea. I've tried every thing else for fixing Aelita and nothing works. I can't find the virus or the code that might be the virus because she matches Odd and we know he doesn't have the virus."

"What virus? Fix Aelita? There is some thing wrong with her?" Jeremie in his frustration didn't think of editing his words.

"No, get out of here!" His frustration boils over in to anger.

"I'll go but if you need help Yumi has my number." He gets on the elevator and takes it up to the Factory floor.

**Control Room that Night**

Jeremie and Aelita save the work they completed with the new discs. "A few more days and we should be done." He reaches out and holds her hand.

"And then we can find the anti virus?"

"I hope so. It must be embedded inside of you well enough that the initial scans can't find it. But the notes might reveal more then we could ever hope of discovering on our own."

"I hope so. The sooner this virus is gone the sooner we can turn he Super Computer off." She squeezes his hand before they split apart and go separate ways.

**Kadic Academy**

William paces in his room. "I must get in. This is the biggest thing ever. I was on Lyoko I fought Xana's monsters and won. I can help them I just need a way of proving it."

**Yumi's House**

Ulrich lets her hand go. "I know Jeremie blames you but I don't. You needed help and how could you have known what the notes would have?"

"Thank you Ulrich. But you better hurry before curfew." She hugs him then lets him go. "See you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you then." He waves goodbye then walks away.

**Kadic Academy**

Odd lies on his bed staring at the clock. Ever since finding out about being an AI he had a harder and harder time of sleeping. He yawns and closes his eyes but knows sleep won't come that easily.

**A/N Ok, I hate this is in book/written style some times. I couldn't like, show the screen with the map in the backround so those really observant people would go "Hey, doesn't the map show Bosh running for the Tower?" But yeah, that's what was going on. Jeremie saw it and no one else did so he stalled Xana for time. But William, he came, he saw, he kicked butt. But the others still don't want him in and now they have the box but William doesn't know it. With out the box for leverage how will he weasel his way in now? We must wait and see!**


	20. Chapter 20

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 2**

**Episode 45: No New Warrior!**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Kadic Academy Lunch **

Jeremie and the others are eating when his laptop beeps. "Tower Scan. You all know what that means." Every one sighs and puts down their forks. "We better hurry before his attack reaches here." They get up and leave the cafeteria.

**Sewers**

They move quickly down the sewers on their skateboards and scooters. They keep Aelita in the middle as best too protect her.

**Factory**

They take the elevator down to the Control Room where Jeremie gets off before taking it down to the Scanner Room. "He still hasn't struck maybe he went after Bosh. Or this is another random attack. Why does he keep doing this?" Jeremie sits down and puts the headset on. "Bosh, are you being attacked?"

"No and I'm already in the Sector. Did he attack you on Earth?"

"No."

"Another random attack?"

"It seems so. Why does he do these? Is he doing an attack some where else? Can we track that?"

"Not that I know of. I don't have much experience with Earth. Could you do it?"

"I might. I tried making an alert system before about news stories but that got pushed aside once I made the Tower Scan. And with certain things going on in places like the Middle East who could tell the difference between some random terrorist attack or Xana?"

"I do not know. The Middle East? Is East not a direction so how could it have a middle?"

"Forget it Bosh."

"Will you tell me later Jeremie?"

"Yes Aelita, both of you even. Just right now," He sends the vehicles. "Take the vehicles and head," He hears the elevator start working. "West. Some thing is coming I might need too take off." Jeremie takes the headset off and gets out of the chair.

When the elevator stops the doors open and... William steps out. "Hey, I knew it."

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw you all rushing out and knew it was an attack. I'm here so I can help you guys."

"We don't need your help. We've done this long enough we got the mechanics down."

"So you always had the vehicles?"

"No we made those so they could move faster and make it easier."

"So I could make it easier. Let me go and help."

"You're not a member. You aren't even a friend."

"Yumi and I got pretty friendly." Jeremie pulls the plug on the headset but was too late.

**Lyoko**

Yumi and Ulrich both nearly crash after hearing William's comments. "Friendly? How friendly?"

"Not as friendly as you and Sissi ever got I'm sure!"

"Oh how would you know what we've done?"

"I know you've kissed her! Which is more then I ever did with William."

"Oh right you spent hours alone in your room and you expect me too believe you two never kissed? Went out on Valentines Day and what played checkers?"

"Nothing happened you dolt!" The two glare at each other as they continue yelling at each other.

**Control Room**

William shoves Jeremie out of the way. "Come on it can't be that hard. I've already been there can't you just hit a button or two and send me?"

"No! It is a complicated process and only Aelita and I know how too do it. We won't send you! Now get out of here William."

"No way. Lyoko is huge man I want in on it. Send me so I can help. I took out three Wolves alone last time."

"They're already inside the barrier you would never catch up."

"Then I'll just be faster next time."

"We still wouldn't send you."

"Why? I can help! Xana is too big for you guys too turn down any help. Let me in so I can help instead of wasting your time arguing with me."

"No. We took a vote and you didn't get enough votes."

"Oh but some one did vote for me? So you do want me in the group but what, Ulrich votes no? You don't see why he might vote no?"

"And others. Now leave me alone." Jeremie plugs the headset back in. "You guys should be getting close but I don't see any monsters yet. Just go all out speed and maybe we can,"

"Jeremie you spoke too soon." Two Mega Tanks roll in front of the Tower backed up by three Blocks. Ulrich gets his swords out. "Aelita you help, Bosh stay back."

**Lyoko**

Ulrich on the Star dives at the monsters. "Triplicate." His clones split off and land on the Sector below.

Yumi on the Axe gets her fans out and throws them at a Block. It spins then fires an ice beam hitting one fan but the other gets through and strikes it across the Eye destroying it.

Odd on the Blade skims low to the Sector. A Mega Tank opens and charges a blast. Odd aims and fires a laser arrow. The Mega Tank fires and hit the laser arrow destroying it. Odd dodges the Mega Tank blast and fires again but hits the outer shell doing no damage.

Aelita goes behind an ice chunk and drops Bosh off before going up high on the Shield. She is almost higher then the Tower when she forms her energy blades. She steps to the edge of the Shield then takes one more step going off of the Shield.

As she free falls she focuses on a Block. As she gets closer she curls up getting her feet under her so when she lands on top of the Block she can swing over and shove an energy blade through the Eye destroying it.

"Aelita watch out!" She turns and sees a Mega Tank aiming at her. When it fires she leaps out of the way and the Mega Tank blast hits the last Block destroying it.

"Thank you Odd." He flies by and grabs her outreached hand.

"No problem Princess." They fly behind the Tower out of view of the Mega Tanks.

Ulrich's clones charge one Mega Tank. It aims at one clone and then the other.

Ulrich comes from higher up and throws a sword. The Mega Tank focused on the clones never sees it coming and is hit on the Eye being destroyed.

**Control Room**

"One more hurry up before what ever Xana is doing gets done. What ever it is."

"Maybe he just wants a return."

"If he doesn't attack on Earth or in a place near here why would we launch one?" William shrugs his shoulders. "If he is doing some thing it isn't around here but I don't know what that could be."

**Lyoko**

Bosh runs out from behind the rock for the activated Tower. The last Mega Tank sees him and fires. "Bosh!" Yumi jumps off of the Axe and lands in front of the blast taking the hit and being devirtualized back to Earth.

Odd and Aelita come back from behind the activated Tower and Aelita jumps off of the back and lands on top of the Mega Tank. It closes up but she gets an energy blade between the two halves. She shoves the other one through the gap and starts pulling the shell apart.

When she gets a big enough gap Odd fires and hits the Mega Tank on the Eye destroying it. "Go Bosh before Xana sends more."

"I know." He runs past the others and gets inside of the Tower and soon deactivates it.

**Factory**

The others are returning to Kadic with William following them. "You guys know we're missing class. Why not launch a return?"

"It doesn't matter class is not important enough for making Xana stronger." Jeremie and Aelita are in the back separating William from Ulrich and Yumi who were still bickering with each other.

"Well, ok but still. Can't fight Xana in detention."

"You wouldn't be worrying about it if you weren't following us."

"Yeah but you guys need help. If you didn't need it then Yumi never would have asked me up to her room every afternoon." Yumi turns and nearly lunges at William but Odd stops her.

"Nothing happened! You tried but I have no feelings like that for you."

"What about Valentines Day? You enjoyed our date."

"I thought Ulrich was going with Sissi that is the only reason I went with you." She pulls away from Odd's grip and storms down the sewers for Kadic Academy.

"And the other stuff we did was because?" Ulrich turns and punches William in the face then chases after Yumi.

**Kadic Academy**

Ulrich and Yumi get caught by Jim. "Now you two may think it is no big deal skipping one class but it is. And the two of you may think you're old enough but know that what you feel now may not be there a year from now. Should you really mess up your academics for a teenage fling? Why, when I was your age, I, well, I better not talk about it.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Jeremie, Odd, Aelita, and William climb out of the sewers and put the cover back on. "If we hurry we can make it to the second afternoon class."

"Yeah but how do we explain missing the first afternoon class?"

"We don't William. You might though." The others start running but William keeps up.

As they're near the tree line they see two teachers smoking. "Oh crap we gotta get around them."

"Yeah but, I though my uncle banned smoking even for the teachers on the school grounds." William walks past the others. "I got an idea take my lead."

"Why should we?"

"We're not getting detention." William walks out past the treeline.

When he gets closer he waves and calls out to the teachers. "So should I tell my uncle you were smoking on school grounds or will you?"

"I, William, I mean," One teacher drops a cigarette and stomps it out. "What are you doing?"

"My friends and I skipped class. At first we were worried about getting in trouble but if a teacher wrote us an excuse we wouldn't."

"Why should we?" The other teacher finishes her cigarette.

"Didn't he say a thirty day suspension with no pay? After all smoking sets a bad example for us students." William smirks as the two teachers look at each other.

"I, fine. Who else?" The others come out of the woods and the teachers write them excused absences.

**That Night**

William goes back to his room from the showers when he sees a black mist. "Xana." The black mist forms in to words.

"_Do not fear me. I am here so I may help you."_

"Help me? You're Xana."

"_But you want too become a member correct? Join me instead and I will make you better."_

"Ha, not falling for that. I read Volume four you took his assistant and made him a slave sending him to Lyoko for attacking the AI's."

"_That was a book not real life!"_

"Still it is based on you."

"_He only named me Xana after the character he wrote. I am not that character."_

"Then why act just like him?"

"_Join me or you will die like the rest of humanity."_

"Huh, you're not much for negotiations. All or nothing?"

**Lyoko**

Xana activates a Tower

**Kadic Academy**

The black mist takes shape. "Is that what Yumi looks like on Lyoko? Cool."

"_You want this as your own? You can have it." _Xana morphs in to Earth Yumi wearing her swimsuit. "_This is what humans want correct?"_

"You attack us over and over and you don't know a thing about us. What are you planning? Taking over? Wiping us out? Starting a new franchise of burger shops?"

"_Die!"_ Yumi breaks apart in to a black mist and flies through his mouth and nose in to his lungs. He drops to his knees choking, gasping for air.

Jeremie's laptop beeps. "Already? What ever he was doing must have been important if he's trying again so soon." He grabs his blu tooth off of the desk next to his bed and puts it on. "Xana attack." It connects with the other phones.

Ulrich and Odd leave their room and see William on the floor. "Oh crap not good." They rush over and turn him over on his back. He reaches for his throat and they see the black mist coming out of his mouth. "Crap I already got detention if we get caught sneaking out I'll get in even more trouble."

"You should have stuck with us William got us back with out getting in trouble." Odd pounds on William's chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, CPR?" Odd pounds again and William coughs sending more black mist out. Ulrich pulls back and hits as hard as he can making William cough even harder. The black mist comes out and hits Odd in the face scratching him in the eyes. "Aaaa!" The black mist breaks apart.

Jeremie is dressed and about too leave when his laptop stops beeping. "Huh?" He checks the Tower Scan. "It deactivated? Maybe Xana couldn't hold it together." Before he can call the others his phone rings. "Ulrich, what is it?"

"Odd and William are hurt. I, the Scanners, they can fix it right?"

"The body may be damaged but the DNA isn't. How badly are they hurt? I, we've only healed bruises and stuff nothing major."

"Odd's eyes are bleeding and William, he, Xana was choking him with a black mist and Odd thought CPR would work and I hit his chest and I heard some thing crack."

"CPR? Do you know it?"

"No, I think Odd knows it and I followed what he did. I can't carry William and lead Odd to the Factory. I need help."

"I'll help Odd if you carry William."

"Ok," They hang up.

**Factory**

William woke up with severe chest pains as they crossed the bridge. "Get over it this is what we go through every week."

"Ow, ow." He looks at the rope. "We're not in a hurry can't I just take the other way down?"

"Fine. Jeremie make sure Odd gets down the other way." Ulrich leaps and grabs the rope swinging down and walks over to the elevator where Yumi was waiting. "Aelita already went down and has the Scanners ready." She looks over at William. "Xana's targeting him now. We don't have a choice now do we?"

"No." Ulrich sighs and hangs his head. "Sorry for yelling at you earlier."

"Yeah well, sorry for yelling back." She yawns. "He got what he wanted. We'll see how long it is before he wishes it was over like we do."

"I bet he doesn't think it is so fun now."

**The Next Morning**

William sits with the others. "Thanks guys for last night."

"What happened?" Jeremie sits nearest William so he can whisper.

"Xana came to me and said he'd make me a warrior for him. I told him no and he didn't like that so he tried suffocating me." William rubs his chest. "Not sure how that broke my bone or what ever was wrong with me." Ulrich focuses on his breakfast.

"Well, Xana is targeting you now. You have no choice now you, we, I've already added your number to my headset. You're a warrior now."

"Good. I don't regret bugging you guys I can help. Even if last night sucked."

**A/N Oh no! William is now a member, the Warrior's hand being forced by Xana. How will he work with the others? What vehicle will he ride on? The Blade with Odd? The Axe with Yumi? Or the Star with Ulrich? Or will Aelita and Jeremie make a new one? Hmm, must wait and see, while I think of a new vehicle that would be weapon/defense based. **


	21. Chapter 21

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 2**

**Episode 46: First Timer**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Yumi's Room**

William is back helping Yumi with translating notes. "This is new."

"Well yeah we just got to it."

"No, this is new. From the box I found." William points at a W in the top right hand corner. "I marked some of the pages."

"Oh." Yumi knew they had been caught. "Uh, yeah, Xana didn't destroy them."

"You lied about it. You didn't want me in the group even though I beat four Wolves at the same time."

"Yeah well, we, we've been doing this long enough alone. I'm almost fifteen and we started when I was still thirteen."

"So you need help! With me there we can beat Xana faster."

"We aren't worried about that. We just need the anti virus for Aelita and get Bosh off. Heck, just fixing Aelita would be enough for me. Bosh doesn't even want off of Lyoko."

"So I can help end the fights faster so we can go do other stuff. Like celebrate your birthday." Yumi rolls her eyes.

"You're still trying that? I, don't, like, you. I, maybe before you found out about Lyoko being real I, maybe, but no, not now."

"Yumi I can help. I wanted in so I could help. And I, I wanted too make sure you'd be ok. If Xana was going after you then I wanted in so I could protect you." Yumi raises a fist. "Not that you need it but still I wanted you safe. If it means being targeted by Xana then hey, great. If he goes after me he is leaving you alone." He puts a hand on her fist. "I'm sorry if it annoyed you but I like you a lot. Xana and Lyoko is huge and if I wasn't a part of it then I couldn't hang out with you as much as I want. As much as you want."

"I, don't, like, you."

"Then why am I back in your room? You could keep working on these alone. But you wanted my help and here I am. Even knowing you're annoyed by it." He smiles and she pulls her fist away from him. "And for your birthday even if it annoys you I got you some thing."

"Return it. I don't want any thing from you."

"Can't, already done. I'll wait until your birthday before giving it though."

"I'll just throw it away."

"Not once you see it."

"Get, out." He stands up.

"I know when I've annoyed you too much. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'd rather eat glass."

"But you will invite me over any ways." He winks and leaves her room.

**Kadic Academy Afternoon**

Just after classes the Lyoko Warriors meet in the woods. William is excited and has a skateboard with him. "You can't tell any one about this entrance. If the teachers find out about it they will start watching it."

"I got it. I won't tell any one. Why would I tell any one? This is huge and if the adults find out who knows how they would screw it up. And what they would do with Aelita and Odd."

"Exactly. William if you screw us on this I'm not sure what we would do, yet. First would be a return then we'd stop you from telling any one and then, I'm not sure." Jeremie grips Aelita's hand tightly in his. "Lock you on Lyoko would be my option."

"I won't! Geesh you can trust me. I've known for like a week now and never told any one. You can trust me. I wanna help and stop Xana." Yumi mumbles under her breath and William smiles. "And make sure Yumi is safe." Ulrich clenches his right hand in to a fist.

"We will train you. You got lucky fighting Xana last time. And it isn't just fighting but knowing your way around Lyoko."

"And a vehicle. We don't have any others so he must share. My Blade can't really hold two people."

"I won't share the Axe."

"I have Bosh with me on the Shield."

"So I guess I'm sharing the Star." Ulrich rolls his eyes. They go down the ladder and head for the Factory.

**Factory**

William steps in the middle Scanner as the others watch. "Jeremie you couldn't miscalculate where he lands could you?"

"Ha, get over it Ulrich." William winks at Yumi as the doors close.

"Transfer William, Scanner William, and virtualization." He lands on Lyoko in the Desert Sector.

"Cool." He looks around as the others start landing on Lyoko and the vehicles appear.

**Lyoko**

William is on the Star alone. "Kinda wobbly."

"Just because you can't handle it doesn't make it wobbly." Yumi flies near him on the Axe just in case he fell off.

"There is a Tower near here. Fly east towards it." William looks at the bright _sun_ of Lyoko.

"Uh, east is that way I think." William starts flying.

"Close you're going more northeast than east."

"Ok so that way." He changes his direction.

"Good. In that Sector the bright spot is always Northwest. Go back and the others will fight you. Odd will fire laser arrows and see how well you can block them."

"I got a shield how hard could it be?" William turns and flies back.

**Elsewhere on Lyoko**

A Tower activates

**Desert Sector**

Pulses alert the others about the activated Tower before the Tower Scan alerts Jeremie. "Jeremie there is an activated Tower."

"Uh, one minute." The Tower Scan finds it. "South, a little west. It is near the middle of the Sector."

"So we have a long way too go." Ulrich has too wait for William before getting on the Star and taking control of it.

Jeremie checks the map. "I'm not seeing any monsters but be careful. Especially you William."

"I took out those Wolves no problem."

"You got lucky." Ulrich nudges William hard in the ribs. "Oops, not used too having another person on here."

**Minutes Later...**

The Transporter flies past the others and lands on the Sector as Bosh steps out of it. Aelita flies down on the Shield and he gets on.

William sees a Mega Tank. "Monster!" He leaps off of the back of the Star.

"Idiot don't do that!" Ulrich and the others fly down as William charges the Mega Tank.

"Come on it is only one of them."

"We must deactivate the Tower. He may be targeting us or he may be attacking some where on Earth. He's attacked many times with out affecting us so he must be planning some thing some where else." Odd speeds down on the Blade.

"But he's attacking us now lets take it out." William holds his shield up as the Mega Tank opens and starts charging a blast.

"We must get to the Tower! Aelita, Bosh, every one else get going I'll help William then catch up." Ulrich continues after William as the others turn back for the activated Tower.

William dodges the first blast and continues running. When the Mega Tank starts charging again he holds his shield up. "Ulrich destroy it got it?"

"William you don't know if your shield can stop it!" The Mega Tank fires and hits William's shield. He takes a step back but braces his shoulder against the shield.

Ulrich sees his chance. "Super Sprint!" He rushes forward and strikes the Mega Tank on the Eye destroying it. "Ok next time listen! We don't go after the monsters the monsters come after us. If we get to the Tower before they catch up then we can deactivate it and get out."

"But I'm here for training so shouldn't I go after them?"

"Not when a Tower is activated! We have no idea what Xana is doing or where." Ulrich goes back and gets on the Star then picks William up.

**Earth**

Several internet service providers have glitches across the mainframe. Power drops, connections cut, and other strange occurrences they can't explain. It had happened before and had started causing a lot of damage.

**Lyoko**

Ulrich and William catch up to the others as they reached the activated Tower. Two Wolves flank a Mega Tank as several Krabes come from the west. "Yumi and Odd focus on the Krabes the Eye should be easy targets for you. Aelita use your blades and protect Bosh. William you and I will go after the Wolves while my clones attack the Mega Tank." The others break off following his orders when William raises his hand.

"Uh, why are you giving orders? Isn't Yumi the oldest?"

"I just do now do it!" Ulrich flies low and pushes William off.

Yumi and Odd fly in different directions as lasers start flying through the air.

Odd comes back around. "Laser Arrow!" The Krabe he was aiming at never sees it coming as it had focused on Aelita and is hit on the Eye being destroyed.

Yumi blocks lasers with her fans. She can't attack as three Krabes focus on her.

Aelita uses her wrist blades blocking lasers being fired from the Wolves and fourth Krabe. "Bosh be ready in case I miss and am hit."

"I will be."

Ulrich uses a Triplicate and sends the clones after the Mega Tank as he goes after a Wolf. William goes after the other Wolf with shield and sword raised.

William blocks lasers with his shield as he gets closer. "This is too easy. Give me a harder monster." He just keeps his shield up as he gets closer and closer.

"Follow orders this is how it works."

"Yumi should be giving orders she is the oldest." William shifts the shield back and deflects a laser. "Cool! I didn't know I could do that." He shifts the shield again and the laser gets deflected in a different direction. "I can get this done just gotta figure out the angle." He keeps changing the angle and a laser flies out hitting one of Ulrich's clone destroying it.

"Just kill it stop playing games."

"I'm here for training." William continues ignoring Ulrich's orders using his shield deflecting the lasers at different angles.

Odd watches Yumi being attacked and uses her distraction so he can fire laser arrows at the Krabes with out being attacked back. "Laser Arrow!" He fires several and hits two Krabes on the Eye destroying them.

"Thanks!" Yumi, now only being fired upon by two Krabes throws a fan and blocks with the other. It curves in the air and strikes a Krabe across the Eye destroying it.

William gets close enough he can strike with his sword and cuts an arm off of the Wolf. It hobbles away but he keeps attacking cutting the other front leg off. "Come on I thought this would be harder." He shoves his sword through the head of the Wolf hitting the Eye and destroying it.

Ulrich has the other Wolf backing away as he gets closer and closer. The lasers come slower and slower as the Wolf tries backing away more. "Super Sprint!" He charges forward and slashes the legs off on the left side. It topples over and he quickly dispatches it.

The Mega Tank is surrounded after Odd takes care of the final Krabe. "Aelita, get Bosh to the Tower we'll attack if it so much as opens a crack." Ulrich walks forward with his swords raised.

"Why not just make it open?" William runs forward.

"No! We just need Bosh or Aelita so they can deactivate the Tower." The Mega Tank turns and starts rolling at William.

"I got this watch." He slides with his shield out and slams against the Mega Tank. It rolls over the shield crushing William.

**Scanner Room**

William steps out of the Scanner. "Huh, I didn't think that would happen."

**Lyoko**

Aelita stops the Shield in front of the activated Tower and Bosh steps off running in to the activated Tower. The Mega Tank opens and aims at Aelita.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires at the Eye.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich runs at the Mega Tank as it charges a blast.

The fans slash Ulrich making him tumble as the laser arrows fly over and hit the other shell of the Mega Tank bouncing off. The Mega Tank fires as Aelita flies out of the way on the Shield. The blast hits the activated Tower.

Bosh feels the Tower shake. "What are they doing?" He lands on the second platform and places his hand on the control panel. The screens soon fall around him as the Tower deactivates.

Outside of the Tower Ulrich attacks the Mega Tank as it charges another attack and strikes it on the Eye destroying it. "Are we done here Jeremie?"

"For now since William was deactivated." Jeremie brings the others back.

**Control Room**

Ulrich shoves William. "If I give an order you follow it. In combat I'm the one giving the orders. Jeremie and Aelita run the computer I give the orders when we're fighting."

"And I say witty things while fighting Xana." Yumi rolls her eyes at Odd.

"You try," Yumi and the others laugh.

"Why? Why don't you give the orders? Why aren't you in charge?" William motions towards Yumi. "You're the oldest. You're the most mature. You probably know more about Lyoko and stuff then he does because you read the Lyoko Manga. You also have the notes and stuff you know a lot more then he does. You should be the leader."

"William it doesn't matter to any of us who the leader is. We rely on Ulrich because he some how knows what we should do. I, I can't make those split decisions that might get my friends hurt. How he does it, sends some one over the edge of the Sector, face Xana alone on Earth, I couldn't do it." Yumi rubs her arms almost hugging herself.

"Well, you just haven't tried he took over with out any one asking didn't he?"

"We didn't have a vote but we didn't need one." Jeremie gets up from the computer chair. "When we're in a battle he just takes over for us because he is the best at the job."

"Yeah, just the way it is. I'm sure not gonna go around giving orders. Not that any one would listen the girls are too busy staring at my eyes and the boys are too busy being envious of my charm."

"Your eyes? Is there a reason for staring at them?"

"Aelita, it is just Odd being full of himself." The others laugh at Yumi's joke.

"What ever. Don't be jealous." They laugh more at Odd's joke.

"But, Yumi, you'd be a great leader."

"No, I wouldn't. The first time it came down too choosing who I'd risk I'd freeze. Fighting in the Forest Sector, those narrow paths, I nearly died there. I couldn't make a choice that would send Ulrich, Odd, or any one else in that kind of danger."

"Then, well, I'm next oldest, and I found fighting the monsters easy. I could be leader." Every one laughs hard. "Seriously!"

"No. We don't even like you. You're only here because Xana started targeting you. If we could make him stop going after you we would kick your butt out."

"Guys, don't be so mean. He means well."

"Thank you Aelita." He smiles at her but she looks away. "I, ok I'm the new guy and you don't like me. I can help a lot more then you think. I'm helping Yumi with the notes, I've read them all, and the Manga, and I've fought and found it easy! I'm totally prepared for this. I don't need training I can handle Lyoko."

"You haven't dealt with Xana yet. Wait until some one can't make it because they're under attack. Wait until it is just you, Aelita, and Bosh on Lyoko. Then see how easy it is fighting his monsters. Or wait until, I don't know, he attacks and freezes the area."

"Has he done that?" Every one shakes their head.

"I shouldn't have mentioned it he might do it next. Although short of possessing a powerful transmitter and connecting with a satellite then programing that with several others in near orbit and," Ulrich clears his throat.

"Don't explain the details in case you know who is listening."

"I doubt Xana needs our help. And he may be attacking the internet." Jeremie goes back to the control panel and brings up several reports. "These mass blackouts of the internet match up with Xana attacks. I'm not sure why he is doing it but Aelita and I have a few ideas."

"Duh, simple explanation." Every one stares at Odd. "What, not the first time I put two and two together. Jericho has that entrance in to the Internet. What if Xana wants on the Internet but the only way he can is through activating Towers or through Jericho. We deactivate the Towers so the only other way in is through Jericho."

"Which is why he wants you three. You three being Ais can get in. If he gets one of you three using that Scyp monster he could take the code from you and implant it in himself! Amazing, I, that kind of code work would be impossible for a human. I mean, unless, I don't think I could do it."

"So now what? Uh, do we stick around?"

"No. Since being devirtualized creates a cool off period you can all go back. Aelita and I will stay here and work on various programing. And thank you Odd for the idea. It could very easily be as you say. Meaning that Scyph monster could be the worst thing on Lyoko after Xana."

"Then we must find a way of destroying it. We cut tentacles off and it only ran away. Can we even destroy it?"

"I don't know Ulrich. It is some thing we must figure out in the future if he sends it again. He may try some thing else entirely new next time."

"Let's hope he doesn't. I did some digging on the codes and found several layers of other code. It may be in here that the anti virus is. It is a lot of work and we have no idea how much longer it will take. I'm sorry every one."

"No probs Einstein it is for the Princess." She smiles at Odd who smiles back. "But dinner time is almost here. Then curfew so all of us better leave."

"I'll walk them home."

"Who home?" Yumi raises an eye brow as she stares at William.

"Uh, no one." William and the others walk over to the elevator and get on leaving the Factory.

**A/N So we see that William is not exactly gelling with the others. Being a pain in the rear end, not following orders, pushing after Yumi, and questioning Ulrich's leadership. How much more can they take? And will William be that good a fighter if he doesn't have the others help? How cocky will he be after getting whooped on by Xana a couple times on Earth? We must wait and see! In two weeks, maybe. I'm busy with work, was sick Wednesday through Friday and didn't get any writing done. Head hurt too much for staring at a screen. And I'm working on my Animorphs(2 books up so far, working on #3. **


	22. Chapter 22

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 2**

**Episode 47: Inferno**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Class**

The teacher explains the failure of Hitler's invasion of the USSR and how it paralleled Napoleon's invasion. "Both groups stretched their forces too far for the supply lines. Both groups underestimated their Russian enemy. And most importantly they both got hit by Russian Winter. Russia had only been conquered once and that was by the Mongolians centuries before. Since then the same three things have doomed all others. One who fails too learn from history will be doomed in repeating it." Aelita raises her hand. "Yes Aelita?"

"So if we fail history class this Russia will be invaded again but the invader will lose? But if we pass history class they will be invaded but the invader will win? Or they will not be invaded?"

"Well, that saying is more about world actions not individuals. Although with China's presence growing in the world they may be looking for an invasion north in to Siberia which is known for having large amounts of timber, oil, and gold. And most importantly for China space for expansion of the Chinese population."

"Oh, China, large Asian nation with population over one point six billion. Holding the Olympics in two thousand and eight though protested by several civil rights group due to the killing of female babies and the control of Tibet. A dictatorship since," The teacher clears her throat.

"This is about World War Two, we may move on to the Pacific Theater later though that was mostly the American's." Jeremie leans over to Aelita.

"More reading online?"

"Yes. Yumi says she is from Japan and so I looked up the history. It had several dealings with China so I read about that."

"Ok, good. But maybe if you focused on what we're learning you could help me with it. History is not my strongest of subjects and I've been busy doing Yumi's math and science homework as well as my own." She smiles and nods.

**After Classes**

Yumi is walking back home when William comes out from behind a tree with a flower. "What are you doing?"

"Your birthday is almost here." He hands the flower over. "And I have some thing planned for you."

"I won't go."

"Oh it isn't a night out. I know you wouldn't go because you're annoyed by me, for now. But I have it planned already just waiting for the right moment."

"I won't be home."

"Doesn't matter I can bring it any where I need it."

"I don't want it." She pushes her way past William.

"Sure you don't." He smiles as he watches her keep the flower.

**Factory**

Jeremie has Aelita in the Scanner as he does work on her Lyoko profile. "Ok, then, over, add the line here," He continues talking to himself as he beefs up her energy blades.

**Dorm Building**

Odd is in Emily's room working on homework. "Wow how do you know all this? You always act like such a goofball in class."

"Well, I had some help from Einstein and the Princess." Ever since he gazed in to the internet he knew so much more. Most of the time it would just come to him he didn't even need think of it. "But I still find time for having fun."

"With Dana."

"Hey we're just friends. It isn't like I'm dating her, or you."

"Because we both broke up with you. Did that other girl break up with you?"

"She is just a friend. She doesn't even go to school here."

"But if she did go to school here you'd be dating her."

"Well, maybe, but I'm single so what would the big deal be?" They both laugh.

"You're too charming for your own good." They continue working on homework.

**Two Days Later**

Yumi wakes up on her birthday and goes to the bathroom. "Aelita, what are you doing?"

"Does your other self ever not wake up on time?" Aelita stares intently in to her reflection.

"Aelita, it is your reflection. How many times should I explain it?"

"But it looks so real! Better then any picture or video." Aelita waves her hand at it.

"Aelita, what is pi?"

"3.141592653589793," Yumi cuts her off.

"Ok, you know that but can't wrap your mind around the idea of a reflection?"

"I understand the science of it but it just seems so real." Aelita places her hand on the mirror. "Too real."

"Well, I need a shower." Yumi yawns. "Saturday, what are you doing?"

"Jeremie wants too work on my energy blades some more and says if we get it done early enough maybe we could go on a thing he calls a date. Some thing boyfriend and girlfriend go on. Do you and Ulrich go on dates?"

"We aren't, it, he is just a really good friend. Maybe after we beat Xana, I, just get out so I can take a shower." Yumi starts pushing Aelita out then stops. "Um, after I shower maybe I could give you some ideas about dating."

"I would like that very much."

**Afternoon**

Aelita steps out of the Scanner. "Well Jeremie?"

"Until we go to Lyoko we can't really know for sure but your blades may be a lot more useful now. So uh, um, maybe we could take a break and do some thing in the city."

"Like a movie? I talked with Yumi. She said a movie is some thing done on a date."

"Yeah, and uh, maybe more then one? I mean, I don't know what kind of movie you'd like. Comedy? Action?"

"I do not know either. Odd has shown me some of the things he has done but I have not seen what Yumi calls a real movie."

"Then we'll go see two, why not? I need a break from this. Hours, days, weeks, we can take a night off. Maybe the whole weekend."

"Why the sudden change of thought?"

"I'm worried about, um, I can't lie. Bosh, when we get him here, I'm worried about you and Bosh. You mean too much to me and I want you too know how much you mean for me. Being locked up in the Control Room all day every day isn't exactly a way of showing it."

"Showing it? Love? Jeremie you worked hundreds of hours so you could bring me to Earth. You showed me around Earth and helped me understand the parts I hadn't read about or couldn't understand because I hadn't experienced it yet. You just spent more hours making me better on Lyoko so I can do more and so I could protect myself from harm."

"I, well, yes, but there is more. Once we get the anti virus cleaned out of you and turn the Super Computer off what will we do?"

"I don't know. I understand that humans go to school, then get jobs, married, homes, children, retire, then death."

"That is a very basic way of putting it. But there is a lot that happens between all that. You don't just go to school you go to college and major in a subject. Then you get a job in that subject as best you can. Get promotions so you can pay for a big house with room for uh, children. You raise them as best you can, continue working, and uh, retire, death. Wow, life is depressing when you put it that way."

"Movies? I understand you eat popcorn when watching a movie. Why only that? And why can we not eat popcorn at other times?"

"You can but most people don't. It is a thing, like, movies and popcorn go together. You haven't had popcorn yet so it will be some thing new." Aelita smiles.

"Just hope I can get one up my nose." She laughs and Jeremie realizes she was telling a joke.

"Good Aelita! I've noticed you uh, haven't, just some things don't seem explainable. Like what is funny, but that was."

"I understand laughing at Odd's jokes is wrong because they are not funny." They laugh again.

**Later...**

Yumi is in her room fuming. She looks at her phone which has a picture of Ulrich. "He forgot my birthday! I can't believe that, that, stupid." She closes her phone and goes to her window. "William remembers but not Ulrich. How could he not remember?" She shouts in frustration.

William hears the shouting and smiles. "I think now would be the right time. Milly, Tamiya, if you would." They roll a projector up and aim it through Yumi's window. "And play." They turn it on and start the slide show he made.

Yumi sees the glowing on her wall but can't see it very well. She goes over and turns her lights off. "Whoa." There are several pictures playing with words written. She continues watching for several minutes until the spot goes white as the slide show ends. "That was actually really cool. He didn't forget." She goes to the window and sees William. "No, not, that was the stupidest thing I ever saw." She closes the blinds on her window.

"Sorry William."

"Don't worry Milly she watched it." He hands both twenty Euro. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem we needed a new photo lens and this will pay for it." William helps the two with the projector.

**That Night**

Jeremie checks the time as he and Aelita leave the theater. "We're cutting it close. Uh, I'll walk you home ok?"

"That first one was boring."

"It was a comedy but I guess you didn't get the jokes or didn't think it was funny."

"You didn't laugh."

"I didn't think it was funny. Ben Fraiser is a man ape with no talent."

"The second one was exciting. That car scene, and the woman, her eyes were amazing. She seemed very confident of herself when she was shooting the people who were the bad guys."

"Angelina, she always plays those kind of roles. I'm glad you liked one of them. Maybe next week we could see another action film."

"If it was as exciting as the one we saw I would enjoy it. It made my heart race." She places a hand over her heart. "Did it make yours race?"

"No, but I knew she'd make it."

"How? Had you seen it already?"

"No but the good guy always wins. Well, not always. If there is more then one some times the other dies. Or if they go for a dramatic ending the hero dies saving the world."

"I hope none of us die saving the world."

"It won't happen, I promise." Jeremie grasps Aelita's hand in his as they walk down the sidewalk.

**Lyoko**

Xana activates a Tower.

**Outside Yumi's Home**

Jeremie blushes brightly as he walks back towards the road. Aelita has a huge smile on her face as she goes inside.

Jeremie turns his cell phone on, having followed the rules in the theater. "No missed calls, of course not. I was with the only person who would call me." He smiles as he continues walking slowly back towards Kadic Academy. The memory of holding Aelita in his arms and her lips on his fill his mind.

**Woods**

Two black mists swirl around some dead leaves on the ground setting them aflame. They blow up in to the tree setting more leaves on fire. The flame spreads across the trees as the window blows. The more the wind blows the faster and farther the flame burns.

**Kadic Academy**

Jeremie sees the flickering lights from the fire glinting off of the clouds. "That, nothing could be that bright here. There isn't any light show going on in the woods." He starts running when he gets a better look. "A fire? In the woods? It must be Xana!" He gets his Blu Tooth out and puts it on his ear. "Xana attack!"

**Dorm Room**

Odd and Ulrich leave their room and start going towards the woods when they see the fire. "Uh, not that way." They turn and start running back for Kadic Academy when they see William. "The woods are on fire we can't go this way we gotta use the school entrance."

"Is that Xana's attack?"

"Don't know, don't care." Odd and Ulrich run past William and he quickly turns following them.

**Yumi's Home**

It is late, past curfew for the two, so Yumi quickly teaches Aelita how to climb out of her window. "Careful, make sure your foot is set before shifting your weight to it." They climb down slowly but make it to the ground and take off for the Factory.

**Woods**

The fire rages out of control as the fire department shows up. "We must protect the school and keep it from spreading to the surrounding buildings." The Chief directs where the trucks should spray hoping they can keep it under control.

**Factory**

The Lyoko Warriors make it and take the elevator down to the Control Room so Jeremie can get to the control panel then take the elevator down to the Scanner Room.

William, Odd, and Ulrich get in the Scanners first. "Transfer William, Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner William, Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Mountain Sector.

After Yumi and Aelita are sent he sends the vehicles. "Be careful the Digital Sea is death unless I can calibrate the program I initially used on Aelita before the information is completely wiped."

"How much time is that?"

"About twenty minutes."

"I don't need a warning I read the Manga. I know the Digital Sea is death. How about we focus on getting to the activated Tower?" He gets on the Star and waits for the others.

**Lyoko**

As they fly Yumi keeps looking over at Ulrich. When he notices he flies the Star closer. "What is it?"

"You forgot didn't you." She almost throws a fan at William who was laughing.

"Uh, I guess. I didn't know I should remember. Homework? We don't have the same classes. Uh, what did I forget?"

"You idiot!" She shoves him and Ulrich nearly loses control of the Star.

"What is going on you two? We have a mission here."

"Dude you didn't forget her birthday did you?" Yumi turns to Odd.

"You remembered?"

"Of course but I didn't get you any thing. If the other girls found out I give gifts out for birthdays they'd all want one and I don't have the budget for that." Odd laughs but Yumi goes back to glaring at Ulrich.

**Woods**

The fire spreads towards the house. Firefighters spray water on it as the fire rages. "Find out if any one lives here!"

**Lyoko**

Ulrich nudges William hard in the ribs. "Hey don't be mad because I remembered."

"You remembered? How did you even know?"

"I asked Dana who asked Odd."

"How does Odd know?"

"Ask him." William smirks behind Ulrich's back.

"I can hear you, and focus on the Tower. That fire was really big in the woods. I think Xana is targeting the house."

"But why? We got every thing out of there."

"Did we Odd? How do we know? He clearly doesn't think so. Or maybe knows so. I'll do a return and then we must go through the house again."

"We've been through it from top to bottom several times."

"But we missed some thing."

"I'm in. I found the last batch I'll find the next." William smirks behind Ulrich's back again.

"Heads up three Wolves and two Vipers."

"Vipers?" William sees them. "Oh nice. This should be fun."

"Pass them until we see the Tower."

"You don't see it yet? You're almost on top of it."

"Or under it." Ulrich looks up and sees more rock formations. "I hate the Mountain Sector." More Vipers crawl across the bottom of the platform.

"Watch it!" William holds his shield up and blocks lasers being fired from above.

"I am!" Ulrich moves the Star so they aren't hit by the lasers being fired from below.

"If it is above you just get up there! Don't mess around with the monsters just get to the activated Tower."

"Yeah, trying." The Vipers above them fire keeping the back. "Any ideas?" William keeps his shield up protecting him and Ulrich.

"I do." Aelita closes her eyes and starts singing. The part of the Sector the Vipers clung to disappears and they fall. "Does that help?"

"Yes, hurry!" The Lyoko Warriors fly up as fast as they can getting out of the reach of the monsters below.

When they reach the activated Tower Bosh leaps off and lands in front of it. Just before he goes in a laser lands in front of him. "Hornets!"

"Bosh get in the Tower!" William jumps off of the Star and slams in to Bosh knocking him in to the activated Tower.

A Hornet flies down spraying poison and covers William in it. "Forgot they could that, crap!" His life points quickly drop to zero and he devirtualizes from Lyoko.

Bosh reaches the second platform and places his hand on the control panel. Soon the screens fall around him. "Tower deactivated."

"The fire may have already hit the house and even if it hasn't it is still burning." He brings up the return program. "Return to the past now." The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Yumi's Room**

She ignores her ringing phone as William's slide show ends. She goes to her window and opens it. "Thank you." Then closes it and the blinds. Her phone keeps ringing so she turns it off.

**Dorm Room**

Ulrich gives up and puts his phone on the charger. "Why didn't you warn me?"

"I warned you last year I figured you'd remember."

"Well, why did you tell William?"

"I didn't tell him I told Dana."

"Well, that, that should have been a clue."

"For what? That William asked her? So what? Hey, I like you two but you said it yourself you're just really good friends right?"

"What?"

"And maybe if William makes a move you'll finally make a move."

"Yip!" Kiwi jumps up on Odd's bed and snuggles against him.

"See? Even Kiwi agrees with me."

"You, you, I can't believe you." Ulrich gets in bed and turns his back to Odd.

**A/N Ah, an attack that was minor to the story. Meh, I've done so many attacks that I wanna get the story in now lol. Aelita and Jeremie, especially Jeremie, worried about Bosh. And then the William, Ulrich, Yumi triangle. With Odd meddling of course! Will his meddling help or not? We will find out in a special edition of Code Lyoko next week! I'm just glad I had enough time for getting this episode done. Also check out my Animorphs if you want!**


	23. Chapter 23

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 2**

**Episode 48: Yumi**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**My Room**

I still couldn't believe it. After all we've been through and all we had done he totally forgot about my birthday. And Odd told him last time! How could he be so stupid? I thought he liked me but I guess not. That idiot William got me a gift, an interesting and unique gift, for my birthday. And if I hadn't mentioned it Ulrich never would have known. And now Aelita was hogging the bathroom, again. "Aelita what are you doing in there? If you're staring at the reflection again I'm gonna break the mirror." The door finally opened.

"Sorry. I, I swear I saw it look left when I got out of the shower." I let her get past me before going in.

After a shower I needed breakfast and then a cup of tea before feeling human. Classes, bleh. It would be the first time I saw William since my birthday. Gah, why did he, it isn't like, how can you hate some one and like them at the same time? He was sweet, is sweet, and shows he likes me. Heck he even said he wanted in so he could hang out with me more. I'm not sure he understands how dangerous this is but what if he did and didn't care? Ulrich always complains about fighting Xana but outside of that I hardly see him. Training Pencak Silat doesn't count. "Aelita are you ready?"

"Yes!" Morning people, bleh. Of course she was going to her class and seeing her boyfriend who didn't hide his feelings. Heck he just took her to the movies because he wanted too show her he cared.

**Class**

History, boring. Between Lyoko and class I'm not sure which one was worse. And now William was writing a note. Just a few more seconds... _How are you? I tried calling yesterday but you never answered._

Of course I didn't. I turned my phone off. Between Ulrich and William calling me my phone never quit ringing. Guys are idiots. I wrote him a response and slid it back when the teacher wasn't looking. A few minutes later he slides it back when the teacher turned his back. _Oh, sorry about that. I know you like him and are annoyed with me so it must be hard on you. Sorry, but I like you and I won't give up if only I can make you smile a bit between annoyances._

How could he be so sweet? He knows he annoys me but does this stuff any ways. He, how, boys are idiots. Why can't Xana knock some sense in to them? Do the world a favor for a change.

**Lunch**

I got to the table before Ulrich so made sure I took the side Jeremie and Aelita were on. The two of them had their heads together discussing some computer stuff. It was all way over my head. Some thing about her energy blades not working right or better, some thing.

When Odd sat down Emily and Dana were close behind him. "Come on Odd you gotta pick one or the other."

"Can't we all be friends?" He stabs a meatball with his fork.

"You better not have done with Yumi and Aelita what you've done with us."

"Done what?" Oh no Aelita. She can be a genius in one sentence and ignorant the next. I'm glad Jeremie is with her. Odd... Well, no he wouldn't take advantage of it he just might be more willing too teach her, _stuff_.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend stuff like you and Jeremie do."

"Oh. No, he has never taken me to a movie."

"Me neither. I like my men taller and not so scrawny."

"I'm svelte!" I get my digs in when I can. Little punk can eat nine meals a day and not gain any weight. The notes explained it but still. If being an AI meant I could eat as much as he does with out doing exercises for an hour a day it might be worth it.

**After Class**

Another day of school and more homework. Even with Jeremie taking my math and science work I still had more waiting for me at home. The notes and journals were hidden under my mattress. My hand was hurting just thinking about the writing I would be stuck doing. "Hey!" Crap.

"Hi William."

"After homework think you might want some help with the notes?"

"No."

"Really? Hey, just as friends."

"We aren't friends."

"As just Lyoko Warriors then?" His smile, his laugh, the annoying way he could be so nice and sweet yet get on my nerves all at the same time. At least he wanted too hang out. Ulrich just sat at the lunch table staring at his food. He didn't even try talking. Of course it was all his fault it isn't like I forgot his birthday. Uh, Odd would probably know when it was. Crap.

"No, I'm not even doing any of that tonight. Sorry maybe next time."

**My Room**

I couldn't be mad at Ulrich for not knowing my birthday if I couldn't remember his. I got my phone out and called him. "Ulrich, when is your birthday?"

"Two months from now. Don't get me any thing sorry I forgot about yours."

"I didn't know when your birthday was so I can't really be mad at you for forgetting mine. So, uh, sorry?"

"Yeah, I am. Can we talk?"

"Yeah. I was going, I mean, could we meet some where? The park near my house?"

"Ok, sure." I hang up and sigh. I was going too do some thing stupid. I guess boys aren't the only idiots.

**The Park**

I sat on the bench waiting for Ulrich. I wasn't sure what I would say, ask, scream. And what if he said no? I could be doing some thing really stupid.

"Yumi?" Now or never.

"Hi Ulrich." I got up from the bench hoping if I walked around while I talked the butterflies would go away. "I, I'm sorry about being mad at you. I didn't make a big deal about my birthday how could you know?"

"I should have."

"Well, maybe."

"I should have. I mean, you're my friend. My really good friend." Was that it? Just his really good friend?

"Aren't I more? Aren't we more?" I was getting upset.

"I don't know. Are we? I, I, it could be. I mean, if you want." I couldn't believe him!

"Don't you want it too be more? All the times we've nearly died, but, that's it. You only seem too care when we're about too die. Any other time you're just hey, can we train? Can we train? Hey, I'm done with homework wanna train? Never a movie, dinner, a walk in the park. Just train, hey, can we train? Wanna train? Even on Valentine's Day you messed things up. First Emily and then Sissi several times."

"Emily, is, was, just a friend."

"Just like me?" How could this be happening? I know he isn't exactly Brad Pitt and this wasn't a movie but how? He should just tell me he likes me, or not. "And Sissi? How many times have you two kissed? You've been on more dates with her then you ever have with me."

"You've been on more dates with William."

"He actually asked me. Unlike you." I mumbled some thing bad so he couldn't hear me.

"What? I don't speak Japanese."

"Nothing. Ulrich do you like me?"

"Of course I do you're my friend." Friend?

"Friend?" I couldn't help myself. I pushed him, yelled some thing bad in Japanese, and stormed off.

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 2**

**Episode 48: Ulrich**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Park**

I had no idea what had just happened. I didn't understand what she was saying. I tried learning Japanese before but couldn't get the hang of it. "What! Yumi!" She just ignored me and walked away. This was not what I had in mind.

**Streets of Paris**

"Idiot." I couldn't believe it. I had all this stuff in my head that I would say and I said none of it. I wanted too tell her I, that I, oh crap what did I do? I got my cell phone out and tried calling her but she wouldn't answer. I so screwed up.

**Dorm Room**

Odd was out. He had been depressed for a couple of weeks but now it's as if he totally forgot about being an AI. Lucky. Well, my mom is ok but my dad... "Probably with Emily or Dana." I had homework too do but didn't feel like it. I messed up and didn't know what I should do. I never knew what I should do. Why can't life be easy? Lyoko, fighting on Lyoko, fighting Xana's monsters, was easy. I could make snap decisions then. I knew who should do what. I knew Yumi should go and take that monster while Odd went after another.

Math, science, history, all piled on top of each other. I couldn't concentrate while thinking about Yumi. I really screwed up but she wouldn't answer her phone what could I do?

**Two Days Later**

Yumi hadn't spoken a word to me. She avoided the cafeteria and Xana hadn't attacked. I was almost wishing for an attack. I hadn't said it out loud yet Xana granted my wish for me. My phone rang, it was Jeremie, it was a Xana attack.

I took the sewers with Odd and Jeremie. Aelita and Yumi were at home so they would beat us there. I wonder if Yumi will wait for us or have Aelita send her before we get there. I wondered where William was, maybe Xana was going after him. Good, I don't need him around.

At the Factory we took the elevator down to the Control Room so Jeremie could get out. Aelita was waiting and gets on. "I already sent Yumi and the vehicles." She was avoiding me even more than I thought.

I stepped in the right Scanner and waited. It always felt weird and one would think I could get used too it after all this time but I can't. The way it makes you feel weightless and your insides flip flop and your skin tingle was just uncomfortable.

**Lyoko**

At least I'd have the Star alone for a change. William threw the balance off and made it go slower. "Where do we go?"

"A little south then follow the path as it turns east."

"Got it." I took the lead as we went through the Forest Sector.

**The Forest Sector**

I hated the Forest Sector. The narrow paths were made worse by the vehicles. On the Ice or Desert Sector they were useful but in the Forest Sector or Mountain Sector they made things more dangerous. It was too easy being over the Digital Sea even when you didn't mean too be. "Keep close to the paths. We can't risk any one falling in to the Digital Sea."

"Yes dad." Odd of course. Why couldn't he take any thing seriously?

"Jeremie is there any thing on the screen?" I must be ready. Wolves and Creepers would be the worst. A Mega Tank or two could be hard but I'd have Aelita distract them while we took them out. Blocks, Kankrelate, or Krabes? Depends on the amount and which kind. I'd done this so many times I could throw out a plan for almost any situation.

"No, not yet. You're getting close so be on the watch."

"Always." My eyes scan the sky for Hornets.

Sure enough when we saw the activated Tower we saw the monsters. "Four Hornets."

"And a Mega Tank. Be careful I, wait, the Scyph just showed up."

"Aelita, Bosh, Odd, stay back!" Hornets meant Odd and Yumi. I'd tackle the Mega Tank. "Odd, Yumi, focus on the Hornets and watch out for the acid."

"You need our help!" Aelita goes forward on the Shield. She brings out her energy blades. "And I have an upgrade." She whips her arm forward and the blade shoots out like a laser. "Jeremie it worked!"

"Great! But you missed."

"But it worked!" Aelita does it again and this time she hits the outer shell of the Mega Tank. "This is it come on we can do this!"

"Aelita be careful!" Jeremie's only concern was for her. Should I be like that for Yumi? I look over and see her going after the Hornets with Odd following close behind. She was tough she would just be annoyed if I tried protecting her.

I flew down as the Mega Tank opened. It wasn't charging yet so I still had time.

When it saw me it started closing but I flew the Star right in to it wedging it open so I could shove a sword through the Eye and destroy it.

The Scyph was going after Aelita and Bosh. With the Mega Tank gone and Yumi and Odd going after the Hornets the Scyph was mine. "Aelita keep away from that thing!" I flew up with my swords out and ready. If that thing didn't have tentacles it couldn't attack any one.

Aelita flew past me with Bosh on the back of the Shield. The Scyph saw me and started flying away. "Not so fast." I caught up and starts slashing at the tentacles. I would cut two here, three there, then another one but there always seemed too be more.

"Ulrich be careful!" I wasn't sure why Jeremie was warning me I was...

"Crap." The stupid Scyph had lured me over the Digital Sea. "You can flee now." I started flying towards the nearest pathway when a tentacle reached out and wrapped around my left ankle. "Get off!" I swung my sword and cut the tentacle. Two more reach out for me but I cut through those and dived for the Sector.

The Scyph back off knowing it couldn't take me but I did see a Hornet that had gotten away from the others fly towards me. "Aelita, Bosh, get the Tower deactivated!" I blocks several lasers then swipe at the Hornet barely cutting a wing. It spins and fires but the aim was off because of the damaged wing. "Now!"

"Hai!" A fan flies over my shoulder and slices the Hornet in half destroying it. "Go you two!" I see Aelita land in front of the activated Tower and Bosh step off going in to the Tower.

"Good job Yumi." She says some thing in Japanese.

"Uh, Japanese isn't that different from Chinese but you didn't really just call him," She glares at Odd. "Ok, never mind."

"What did she call me?" He shakes his head. "Yumi I'm sorry!"

"Go away. Jeremie either bring us back or launch a return."

"William called and says he led the attack away from the school so no one saw it."

"Then bring us back." Soon Odd, Aelita, and Yumi devirtualize. I'm sure he did it so Yumi could get away before bringing me back.

**Dorm Room**

I get it I messed up. But she still ignored me. I tried apologizing but she wouldn't give me the time of day. How should I make it up? How could I? If she kept ignoring me how could I fix things? She can't ignore me forever. Maybe I should go to her house... No, she would just tell me too leave. There is nothing I could do. Until she stops ignoring me how could I fix things?

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 2**

**Episode 48: Yumi**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**My Room**

I thought about calling Ulrich but every time I picked the phone up I'd get mad and put it back down. Why didn't he come here? Why didn't he try? Just because I ignored him at school didn't mean any thing. I don't need our dirty laundry getting aired in front of every one else. But he could come here. He could make a gesture, show that he cared. But he didn't. He just left me alone. William called, came over, and helped me with the new notes. And of course when we were done for the evening... "So Yumi uh, there is a new Anime box set being released. I was gonna buy it and I wondered if you wanted too watch it, with me. Or I could let you borrow it." He was being nice, sweet, and even giving me a chance too say no but still share it with me.

"Maybe this weekend. If we have free time." He just smiled and picked up his bag and left. Why couldn't Ulrich ever smile like that? Why could he ask me too hang out outside of school, Xana, or Pencak Silat? "Yeah, maybe this weekend."

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 2**

**Episode 48: William**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**2 Days Later**

They weren't talking with each other. Heck they didn't even sit together. They must have had a big fight. Now I would just play mister nice guy. Of course I am mister nice guy. "Hey Yumi," I sat down next to her. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Ooo, bad mood.

"Get up on the wrong side of the bed? Aelita hog the hot water? Caught me copying off of you during math?"

"Then you'll fail too." Ah there was a smile.

"Then we can both take make up exams." I don't know what it is about Yumi. Or really the whole Japanese culture. That old Manga got me in to it and I just couldn't stop. I even dyed my hair black because of it. Just some thing about it, and her, attracted me.

**A/N So, a different way of doing things. Having it in first person and showing it from two different perspectives. I thought it was an interesting change of style. And kind of took a little from Season 3 Episode 1 of the real season. But again changed things up by making it first person. And I liked following Ulrich on Lyoko showing how he felt and thought when fighting. And we don't even see the attack just know William was the one who got attacked. I hope you all enjoyed this rather unique episode of Lyoko!**


	24. Chapter 24

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 2**

**Episode 49: Odd**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Kadic Academy**

I had just left Dana's room when I saw Emily leaving her room. "Hey! What's up?" She smiles when she sees me.

"Done with Dana?" Crap, caught.

"Uh, I, we just did homework."

"So you won't help me with mine?"

"I'd love too help you with your homework." One on one time with Emily! She was a year older but was in our class. Never asked her why. Don't really care. She's smart, funny, and if Ulrich hadn't been kinda dating Yumi he'd probably be with her. But he's not so I can date her.

Dating, hanging out with cute girls, it helped me ignore all the questions in my head. Being an AI was weird. I never knew. How could I not know? Did I ever get hints? I knew I was better then most at music and learning new languages but I never could have linked that to being an AI. I didn't even conceive it being possible. Conceive? That's a new one. Ever since I stared in to the Internet I kept using new words.

"Odd?"

"Huh? Oh, I musta zoned out."

"You keep doing that. Got more important things on your mind?"

"Well, I just recently found out I was adopted."

"Really? Wow, so, like, why?"

"Why did I just find out or why was I adopted?"

"Uh, both. If you feel like talking about it."

"Sure I could get some of this weight off my mind." Sure I'd be lying about most of it but it would probably make me feel better talking about being adopted.

**Hour Later**

Back in my room I found Kiwi chewing on a toy. "Who's my diggity dog?" He barked and leapt in to my arms. I petted him on the head for a couple minutes then set him down. Ulrich was out so I put some music on and sat down on my bed.

I'd been working on a journal since I saw the Internet. I had so much going on in my head I needed too write some of it down. If I didn't my mind would explode I'm sure. Too much for one brain. After talking with Emily, and doing other things with my mouth, I had new ideas and questions. "Is my DNA the same as a human? Will I age the same? My metabolism is faster so maybe my life span will be. How would I test any of it?" I kept writing stuff down filling up my third journal. If I kept this up I would need a better place then under the mattress for hiding them.

**Next Morning**

Breakfast! No classes today either. There was a skating competition nearby and I was hoping a certain some one would be there. Just hoped for no Xana attacks. "Odd are you eating or breathing?"

"Boff." I swallowed the egg in my mouth. "Both. Got a skate competition later." I speared a sausage off of Ulrich's plate.

"Oh, well, ok." He was doing his usual.

"Come on what happened? Is Yumi still mad about you forgetting her birthday?"

"No."

"Then? What is it?"

"None of your business."

"Hey, fine, don't say I didn't try helping." I finished off my second plate then got out of the cafeteria.

**Skate Park**

There she was! "Samantha!"

"Odd! I knew you'd make it." She hugged me then kissed me on the cheek. "How have you been? Long time no see, or call."

"Hey I tried calling but you never answer."

"Well a girl can't be sitting around waiting for a call. Some times she must make a boy try harder." Her smile was dazzling. Accentuated by her dark skin it seemed, wait, accentuated? Wow the internet is putting big words in my head.

"So what are you trying? Still working on the skeleton grind?"

"I got that mastered you?"

"I like going for the flashier tricks. I'm close to a nine hundred."

"How close?"

"About halfway there." Ah, jokes only she would get. Topics only she would get. If only she went to Kadic. Oh wait then she'd find out about my dalliances with... Dalliances? Another new word I never would have used.

This is what it was all about. Wind in my hair, flying through the air off a halfpipe, I was kicking butt. "And there is the three sixty but nothing very fancy yet." The announcer would be in for a big surprise soon.

I went up the other side and in the air I spin, and spin. "And there is the five forty! Is he going for it? Will he attempt the seven twenty?" Oh I was going for bigger.

I didn't do any thing the next time up. I just duck low, gained more air and speed, then landed and pushed getting more speed. Up the other side, in the air, go! "Seven twenty? No he's going for the nine hundred!" And I...

"Oooo..." The whole crowd said what I felt as I face planted.

"He went for the nine hundred and only got about eight hundred. This is why you wear a helmet and mouth guard folks. If he had gone for the seven twenty he had it but he wanted more. Well Icarus this is what happens when you fly too close to the Sun." Hey, I got that reference.

Well because of my crash I wasn't going to win but Samantha still had a chance. "Go Samantha!" She did an amazing Superman after kickflipping it up. Then she went for the skeleton grind, amazing! "Wooo!" If I couldn't win then the next best thing would be Samantha winning.

After every one competed the scores were given. Samantha finished second and she was not happy about it. After ranting and yelling a few minutes we left the Skate Park together. "So, now what?"

"Wanna see a movie? It has been so long since we last hung out." I reached for her hand and held it. "Or just walk around the city."

"You always seem so busy. The last time we did get together you ran off in the middle of it."

"Well, you know, Kiwi was sick and he's my dog and if Ulrich really did boot him outside and Jim saw him I'd be in trouble." I hated lying to her. But what else could I do? We couldn't trust her with Lyoko and Xana could we? No, we couldn't. As much as I liked her she wasn't trustworthy. Heck she almost got me expelled because of it.

"Well," She bumps her hip in to me. "Don't run off this time."

"I won't." I hope. No Xana attack no Xana attack oh please, please, no Xana attack. This day was going well. Except for the crash during the competition it was almost perfect. This is the kind of day I fought for. This moment, date, with Samantha was why I went to Lyoko. Ok so the fighting was fun too but after we cured Aelita and shut the Super Computer down this is what I wanted.

**Mall**

"Come on it isn't a big deal." Not this again.

"Sam you almost got me expelled from Kadic Academy. What if you get caught?" The mall was a bad idea. Although she did look amazing in that top. "Get out of that top and put your old one on. If you want that top pay for it," I reached in my pocket. "Or I could." Crap, only had half the cost. "Could pay for half."

"Oh come on I'll just walk out with it and leave the old one here. After all that's how I got that shirt."

"Sam, really? I like you and stuff and we share a lot in common but you can't do this kind of stuff. Put the shirt away or pay for it."

"And when did you grow a pair? It is kind of hot. Being all bossy and tough. Is big boss gonna spank me if I'm bad?"

"Maybe." If it took being the charming too keep her from stealing then hey what could I do? "Put your other shirt back on and we'll go to the food court."

"I might need help with it in the changing room." Bingo! I love being me some times. No matter what I really was human, AI, I love being me.

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 2**

**Episode 49: Jeremie**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Control Room**

I was ready too scream. Every test showed the virus would stay. No matter what I changed or switched Aelita would still be infected. "Jeremie?" I turned and saw her set the laptop down.

"Yes?" She was beautiful as always.

"I am tired. No, with out rest, restless. Yes, restless. We have worked on this for days with no progress."

"I know, I know." Believe me I knew. It kept me up at night thinking what had I missed? The initial scans showed she was the same as Odd. It wasn't until you went deeper that you found the errors. How could we fix them? And if we did how would it affect Aelita? What if they weren't errors but part of her and Odd being different AI's? If we could get Bosh off of Lyoko and Scan him it might help. But that was some thing else we couldn't get working. "Want some lunch?"

"I would like that very much!" Her smile took my breath away.

**Restaurant**

Watching her eat made me smile. She would take a deep sniff then taste it. "Ooo! Yummy. Macaroni and Cheese tastes delicious. Almost like, like, I'm not sure."

"Well glad you like it." It was always interesting introducing her too new things. Movies, television, food, it was all new for her. She could only read so much on the internet. She could only learn so much through a screen. Some, many, things could only be known from first hand experience. "We don't have school tomorrow maybe you would um, like too stay out a little later? We've done so much work on the Super Computer lately and we could use a break."

"I would like that as long as we took our break together." Her voice was unlike any I ever heard before. Through the Super Computer or my laptop it sounded wonderful but in person there was no description. Maybe my feelings for her clouded my judgment but I didn't care.

I loved her and worried about her. Xana, Bosh, even some times Odd. Odd could be charming and sweet and some how knew what should be said. I could barely talk when she first came to Earth and Odd already started charming her. But he left her alone. I guess he respects our friendship enough too do that. But Bosh, he, Bosh was made for her. And yet...

Some thing about the two didn't make sense. Bosh claims he was made for her. He says he was made for her and she for him. But she didn't even know he existed. And now? She didn't have feelings for him as far as I could tell. The notes showed Odd was created and brought too Earth differently but that didn't explain why Aelita and Bosh were so different. The way the code... Stop thinking that. I'm with Aelita right now focus on her.

"So Aelita after lunch maybe a walk near the river? Or maybe go see if the Eiffel Tower is open for trips to the top?"

"I would love that Jeremie." She reached across the table and grabbed my hand. I squeezed her hand and she squeezed it back. This was what I fought for.

Crap... Xana must be a mind reader. My laptop started beeping. "Xana, I'll contact the others."

"If we stop him then we can launch a return and enjoy more time together." Her smile almost stopped me from contacting the others. But I turned my Blu Tooth on. "Xana attack." It sent the message to the other phones.

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 2**

**Episode 49: Aelita**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Factory**

Xana attacking was not fun. Jeremie and I were having fun and Xana ruined it. But a return would mean more time with him. He decided we would have the weekend off from working on the Super Computer and I would keep him too it. I knew fixing my virus, getting Bosh to Earth, defeating Xana was important but I missed time with Jeremie. When I was stuck on Lyoko he spent so much time with me. But now I was on Earth and we focused more on the Super Computer and programs then us.

I thought when I was on Earth we would spend time together. But we are in class or the Control Room when we are together. But recently he had been taking me out. Like what a boyfriend and girlfriend should do. It was nice. I felt the emotion of love I was sure of it. And I believed he felt it towards me. From what I had read in books and saw in several movies what he had done for me was very passionate. A man who gives all he has for the woman meant he really loved her. Although the movies or books usually ended in the hero being killed or the love interest being killed. But Odd assured me they were fictional and would not happen.

We were waiting for the others. Bosh was on screen. "Aelita! So you are ok?"

"Yes." Bosh's attention towards me was nice but he was not Jeremie. And he was designed for loving me. But I felt nothing for him. I think the Maker gave me free will but had not yet given it to Bosh. It made me feel bad for him as he did not know what he was missing. Maybe we could fix him once we got him off of Lyoko.

Ulrich and Odd made it. I took the ladder down to the Scanner Room as they used the elevator. Odd was my favorite after Jeremie. He showed me a lot of videos he thought were funny. I'm not sure what made them so funny. I understand when hit between the legs a boy feels pain because of the way they were built. So why would he think that is funny? That is a very important part of the anatomy so why would he think it was funny when a person was hit there? "Hello Odd, Ulrich, you both are ok?"

"Xana didn't come after us." I got in the middle Scanner as they got in the others.

When the doors close I shut my eyes and feel the rush of energy flows through me. Soon I would open my eyes and see Lyoko.

**Lyoko**

We were in the Ice Sector. The Shield was waiting for Bosh and I. I was so glad we had the vehicles. It could end the attack faster so I could go back to Jeremie. "Hold up Yumi and William just called saying Xana went after them. He trashed the vending machines and was seen by others."

Great! We would need a return. I could spend more time with Jeremie after the attack! Except it made Xana stronger. Well, this one return wouldn't be too much more.

"Head west. The Tower is in some valley from the map coordinates. Be careful it will easily be a trap. Viper's could be on the walls, Hornets hiding in crevices, Wolves at the Tower."

"Jeremie could you not give Xana tips?" Ulrich was right Xana did have a tendency of attacking just when we said no monsters had been sent. It was as if he had a sense of humor. Humor that did not involve blows between the legs or a hairy actor in what was considered embarrassing situations.

We flew through the Sector easily. This was always the easy part. But the closer we get to the Tower the harder it would get. "Monsters on the screen. I see, two Hornets. Only two?"

"Not Hornets." Two Manta were coming in fast. We would be cut off from the valley.

"Well at least Xana didn't take Jeremie's advice." Odd went ahead on the Blade.

"He went over the top." I watched Ulrich get his swords out. I started slowing down but then sped up. I could help Jeremie and I had been working on my powers. I needed a long distance attack and we almost got it figured out. The best way of testing it would be in combat.

"Aelita don't fight just protect Bosh."

"I can help!" My energy blades extend from my wrists. "I can help the others we don't have Yumi or William here." I focused on my blades. We tried simple word triggers but we would need an uncommon trigger word or I could accidentally shoot them off. So then we tried thought triggers. I focused, and focused, and imagined the blade shooting out. "Whoa!" The blade shot out across the Sector and hit a chunk of ice. "Jeremie it works!" Now I would just need too aim and hit the Mantas.

The Mantas were still relatively new for us. I could only remember dealing with them one or two times. They were strong, powerful, and could take a lot of damage. But I had a plan. "Bosh I'm going above the Mantas hang on tight."

"Yes Aelita." He wrapped his arms around my waist as I flew higher and higher.

The Manta has a giant Eye symbol on the back. But I had once watched Ulrich cut one almost in half and it still survived. They were easily the toughest monster Xana used.

I aimed and concentrated. When the energy blade shot out from my arm I felt ecstatic that it worked. Jeremie and I worked for hours on this and it finally worked! Now I just needed practice aiming as I see the energy blade go wide.

The Mantas went after Ulrich. They were ignoring Odd and I. "Jeremie it is a trap the Scyph is waiting for us."

"How do you know?"

"The Mantas are targeting Ulrich. They've ignored Odd."

"Then I have an idea!" Odd flew between the Mantas and got above them firing laser arrows at their backs. The Mantas roared but weren't destroyed immediately. They started dropping mines as they dove in to the valley before finally exploding.

"Odd take the lead. Any monsters in the valley shouldn't fire on you." Jeremie was right but what else would Xana send?

This would be the most dangerous part. Tight places surrounded by monsters. And yet Odd looked like he was having fun. How he could consider this fun I couldn't understand. He acted like going to Lyoko was fun not dangerous.

Odd fired laser arrows at the mines destroying them as we went in to the valley. I could see the Tower but no monsters. Xana was waiting for us.

A laser came from above us. "Vipers!" They were crawling all over the walls of the valley. "Ulrich protect the Princess they won't shoot," They hit Odd. "I guess they only need one of us." He dodged the next few lasers.

"They won't take us. Ulrich just make sure we have a clear path." I would do some thing dangerous but if it worked we could deactivate the Tower much faster than fighting these monsters. "Bosh control the Shield." I closed my eyes and started singing. The way I sang and the pitch I used changed what I could create or destroy.

I focused and changed my pitch. "Aelita what are you doing?" I couldn't respond I must focus. I must keep my mind on the lines of code.

I could in some way feel the lines of code around me. My singing changed it and moved it around us. When I opened my eyes Ice formed around us.

We were a solid block of ice too heavy for the Shield. But that didn't matter what mattered was the ice protected us from the laser, and the Scyph, which finally appeared.

We fell and landed hard on the Sector but slid closer and closer to the Tower. My plan worked! We would slide right in to the activated Tower!

"Go!" Ulrich and Odd were swarmed by the Vipers and destroyed.

We were just a few dozen meters from the activated Tower when the Scyph tried wrapping its tentacles around the ice. It slowed us down but we kept moving.

We were almost there! Xana's monsters couldn't go in to the Tower we would be safe. Just a couple more meters.

"No!" A Mega Tank rolled in front of the activated Tower and we slammed in to it. The ice cracked but staid in one solid chunk. But we were stuck.

"Aelita what do we do?"

"If I do another Creativity I will devirtualize. But I will get you to the activated Tower." I started singing again and formed more ice. Feeling the codes curve around forming a tunnel for Bosh. When I opened my eyes I was devirtualizing. "Go Bosh!"

**Scanner Room**

I could only hope my tunnel formed. I'd never tried doing Creativity twice. Before I would be killed. But now I'd just come back to Earth. The only way I could know if it worked was if,"

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 2**

**Episode 49: Odd, Jeremie, Aelita**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Odd**

I avoided the mall and instead went to eat with Samantha. "I am so jealous. I watch my weight and work out and here you are eating a six pound steak."

"Hey if I finish it our meal is free." This was no problem I could probably eat another one.

After eating we went to the woods near Kadic. "So Odd now that we've eaten can we do some thing else? Some thing a little more fun..." This is what I fought for.

**Jeremie**

We were still full from the lunch we had before the return so now we went to the movies instead. Aelita loved action movies which seemed weird since I thought we had enough action in our lives with Xana. But what ever she wanted I would try and get her. Popcorn in one hand, hers in the other, they could have showed static and I wouldn't care. This is what I fought for.

**Aelita**

The movie was amazing! And so was dinner, and walking through the park, and every thing else with Jeremie. But in front of Yumi's house I did what was called kissing. I don't know why it felt so good but it always made my brain tingle when our lips touched. Moments like this is what I fought for. If I could do this more often it would almost make me forget Xana.

**A/N Well, did three characters an episode. Just shaking things up. I imagined it as though we were watching it through the eyes of the characters. A First Person Perspective. And finished with the same line for them. Odd fights for time with Samantha while Jeremie and Aelita fight for each other. Well, going back to the normal way next episode. I think, yeah, probably. But stuck with work, holidays, more work... Sorry, doubt there will be an update next week. **


	25. Chapter 25

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 2**

**Episode 50: Possession**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Kadic Academy**

Odd sees Dana and follows her to class. "So, what are you doing Friday night?"

"I don't know what am I doing this Friday?"

"Joining me to the mall and movies?"

"Maybe. I'll let you know." She blows him a kiss as she goes to her seat and sits down.

**Lunch**

Jeremie sits down with Aelita. "I really think we're close. Bosh can't be that different. I think we should do a trial run and if it works then we do it."

"Do what?" Yumi sits down with William.

"Bring Bosh to Earth."

"And then what? Will he stay here?"

"I, we don't know yet. He doesn't seem like he wants too be on Earth so we may keep him on Lyoko. But only after I scan him and can read his code." Ulrich sits down next to Jeremie and Aelita while Odd sits on the other side with Yumi and William.

"What did we miss?"

"We think we're ready for bringing Bosh to Earth. Maybe this Friday night."

"Uh, can we do Sunday? I'm busy Friday and Saturday."

"With what? Or should we say who?" Yumi raises an eye brow.

"Well, Dana on Friday Samantha on Saturday afternoon and Emily Saturday night. So yeah I'll be busy."

"Well, it gives us more time for testing and tweaking." Jeremie was worried about Bosh and Aelita. If Aelita left him... "And maybe decide on what we'll do with him. Kadic is full in the dorms." He leans back in his chair. "He may be happier just staying on Lyoko."

"But we should show him Earth and all the beautiful things on it!"

"Yes, we could." Jeremie starts rubbing his hands together in worry. "Well we have a few more days before deciding. We'll talk with him and see what he wants."

**Friday Night**

Odd is with Dana. "So what did you think of the movie?"

"When you said we'd see a movie I thought you meant a real movie."

"Hey I put hours of work in to my movies." He reaches down and holds her hand. "So, Ulrich should be busy for a couple more hours, we'll be all alone, what ever shall we do if you don't wanna watch my movies?"

"Well, I don't know. If," There is a knock on the door.

"Ulrich you said you would be busy with Yumi."

"_I'm not Yumi."_ Sissi smashes the door open.

"Sissi what are you doing?" Dana storms over and smacks her. "Ow, my hand."

"_Out of the way."_ Sissi knocks Dana to the floor knocking her out. As she walks towards Odd she sparks with energy and Xana's symbol appears in her eyes.

"What the? Xana? He can't possess humans."

"_Guess again Odd Della Robbia."_ Sissi grabs Odd by the shirt and lifts him off of the bed. "_Your phone will ring soon. Tell them they are too late."_

**Yumi's House**

Ulrich and Yumi argue out front. "I finally confront you about it and you nearly run away. Now that you think I'm dating William NOW you act upset? If I'm just a friend why would you care?" Her arms are crossed and she taps her foot. "And by the way I'm not dating him."

"Well, it isn't like I'm dating Sissi."

"You've been on more dates with her then me."

"Well, getting us out of trouble with her father doesn't count."

"Valentines Day?"

"That, you, you and William."

"Because you were going with Sissi you jerk. I thought we were close and you say no we're friends then you think I'm dating William and suddenly we aren't friends?"

"I, I mean, it was like, not talked about it. It was just known you know?"

"It would have been nice if you just once said even one word or asked me out once." Yumi's phone rings and a second later Ulrich's phone rings. "Xana."

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Maybe."

"Yumi I mean it I'm sorry it just isn't like that. You know I like you a lot but," Their phones ring again. "Xana."

"But what?"

"Xana, we,"

"Xana, Xana, Xana. Maybe I should date William since that is the only time you care for me." She turns and starts walking towards the Factory.

**Kadic Academy**

Sissi chases after Odd. "_Get back here!"_ She fires an energy bolt at him and misses. "_You can run for only so long."_

"I only gotta run until they deactivate the Tower." He leaps over a bench as possessed Sissi just blasts through it.

**Sewers**

William is on his skateboard and calling Yumi but she doesn't answer. "I hope she's ok." He keeps going forward for the Factory.

**Factory**

Jeremie and Aelita wait for the others. "Odd wouldn't respond. If it is major we'll need a return but if it isn't, we, try calling him again." Jeremie waits as Aelita gets her phone out.

"Hey! Xana can possess people now and a powered up Sissi will wring my neck if she catches me gotta go." Odd hangs up on Aelita.

"Well?"

"Odd says Xana can possess people now. He possessed Sissi and she's going after Odd."

"He possessed some one? What if they remember being possessed? Not good. We won't launch a return right away. Have Odd ask her a few questions. She might have information on Xana. He's never possessed some thing that could talk back. If only he possessed some one more intelligent. Some one with a basic understanding of code."

"Short of possessing one of us I doubt it would matter."

"I, he, if he can possess us he could get access to the Super Computer." Jeremie checks the Tower Scan. "Bosh is there any chance you could use the Transporter and get every one closer? At least on the limit of the barrier?"

"I'll have it ready."

"Good, Aelita, get to the Scanner Room I'll send you and the others as soon as they get here." Jeremie brings up her profile and readies the vehicles.

**Kadic Academy**

Odd runs for the woods when Sissi morphs in to a black mist. She flies past him and reforms in front of him. "_I am stronger and faster then you could ever be. Surrender and be done with."_

"Surrender? And what do I get?"

"_A quick death."_

"No cruise? Come on the loser always gets a cruise." Odd lashes out with a kick and hits Sissi on the side of the head. "Ow." He limps back a couple steps.

"_Was that a joke or an actual attempt at hurting me?_" Sissi laughs. "_Your physical humor is as bad as your verbal humor is._"

"Wow I never thought you would be a smart as," Sissi strikes him cutting him off.

"_Of course I am smart."_ Sissi's fist sparks with energy. "_And now you die."_

"Not so fast Xana you forgot about my friends." Odd points and she turns around seeing no one. When she turns back Odd was scrambling off the ground.

"_You won't go far with that injured ankle."_

"I only need," Sissi cuts him off.

"_Too go far enough for them too deactivate the Tower. If they even can."_

**Factory**

Ulrich and Yumi start across the bridge when William climbs out of the sewer. "Whoa, Yumi, you're ok?" He puts the lid back on.

"We're fine." Yumi continues across the bridge with Ulrich ignoring William.

They pile in the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. "Know what the attack is?" Aelita nods.

"Odd says Xana possessed Sissi."

"What? He can posses humans now?" Yumi looks at the Scanners. "We better hurry." She gets in the left Scanner. William gets in the middle Scanner as Ulrich gets in the right Scanner.

"Transfer Ulrich, Transfer William, Transfer Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner William, Scanner Yumi, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko.

"Aelita, Bosh has the Transporter ready so it will sweep you up the second you land."

"Yes Jeremie." She steps in to the middle Scanner and a few seconds later the doors close.

**Lyoko**

The second her feet touch the Sector the Transporter flies down on the Lyoko Warriors and scoops them up flying them off towards the activated Tower.

"Bosh how far will it take them?"

"I'm not sure. I've never tried this before. I set the coordinates for past the barrier but it may stop there."

"Keep an eye on them. This is a bit risky especially since you aren't going with them this time. But if it works we'll cut several minutes from deactivating the Tower."

"Aaaa!" The Lyoko Warriors fall from a shattered Transporter. "Jeremie what happened?"

"Uh, you made it past the barrier but the pressure must have been too much for the Transporter. I guess it is a good thing this was done in the Desert Sector."

"Yeah, sure." Ulrich and the others see the activated Tower. "We're close we don't need the vehicles."

"So it did work for the most part. Maybe we can make the Transporter stronger with some work."

"As soon as we get Bosh off." Aelita knew they were close and wanted that done as soon as possible so they could show him Earth and all its wonders.

**Kadic Academy**

Odd is caught by Sissi and thrown to the ground. _"And now you die."_

"Look, a distraction!" Possessed Sissi doesn't fall for it and charges energy between her hands. "Uh, look a different distraction?"

"_Die!"_ She fires the energy at Odd who rolls out of the way at the last second.

**Lyoko**

"No monsters yet." The Lyoko Warriors run as fast as they can an are almost there.

"Don't say that Ulrich you know Xana always sends monsters when you say that!" Yumi is in the front as William and Ulrich stay on Aelita's side.

"This time he isn't. Maybe possessing a human takes too much concentration for him. Aelita just run for it if we need too we can try getting Bosh there."

"We'll get her there. Triplicate." Ulrich's clones use a Super Sprint and get to the activated Tower. "Still no attack yet."

"Stop trying too jinx us Ulrich." Yumi has her fans out and is so distracted by looking around for monsters she trips over a small rock.

"I'm in!" Aelita runs in to the activated Tower.

**Kadic Academy**

Odd is slammed in to a tree by Sissi. "_Any last words?"_

"Uh, can I recite Hamlet?"

"_What part?"_

"All of it?"

"_Not funny until the very end. Well I hope you are happy with that."_

**Lyoko**

"Tower deactivated."

"Good job. I'll call Odd and see if Sissi remembers. If she does, well, we'll pick what little brain she has then launch a return." Jeremie calls Odd.

"Ow, Einstein?"

"Is Sissi there?"

"Yeah, she, she passed out. I'm hurt bad can you launch a return?"

"I," He hesitates thinking about what would be lost. If Sissi remembered or didn't remember could change what they did the next time Xana possessed a hum. But if Odd was hurt? "Ok, yes, ok." Jeremie launches a return.

**Yumi's House**

Ulrich and Yumi are still arguing. "Then why is it the only time you notice me is when we're about too die or you think I'm dating William."

"I notice you all the time. I notice how you eat your lunch from right to left always. I notice how you don't touch your drink until you finish half the plate. I notice when you first get here you always stay behind Aelita. I notice when you leave you check on her first and make sure she has every thing she needs. I notice that when we train you are a little bit faster but your moves aren't as smooth. I notice so much about you but because I don't tell you then you don't notice that I notice." Ulrich's cheeks are turning red.

"I, I notice, that." Yumi pushes her hair back behind her left ear after it gets in her eyes. "I'm sorry I got so mad. I, it wouldn't have been so bad except William knew. He is new and he knew and did some thing for me. But you, I, you, if he didn't know I wouldn't care."

"I'm sorry I forgot. Between Xana and school I forget what the month is some times. Time just doesn't seem important when you're dealing with the safety of the world." Yumi reaches out and takes his hand in hers.

"But then you forget what is really important."

**Jeremie's Room**

Jeremie shows Aelita the notes Yumi had brought over. "Odd is the oldest of the AI's. But when he was developing Jericho he made you as a sort of construction worker. But some thing happened. So then he made Bosh after Jericho was finished. He programmed him as a playmate, a partner."

"He claims he loves me."

"What does he know about love? If it was programmed how could it be a real emotion?"

"Not like what we have." Aelita smiles at Jeremie who smiles back.

"Exactly."

**Factory Sunday Morning**

The Lyoko Warriors stand in the Scanner Room as Jeremie tries running the new materialization program for Bosh.

The middle Scanner doors close and a loud humming noise can be heard. The doors open and... "Uh, Jeremie? Nothing."

"Bosh, are you there on Lyoko?" No response. "Guys are you sure he isn't there?"

"Unless he's hiding behind air then no he isn't here." Ulrich steps in to the Scanner. "Yeah, not here." He steps back out.

"Bosh, Bosh, come on respond." Jeremie starts checking program codes. "Bosh, can you hear me?" Still no response. "Bosh!"

"Jeremie! What happened?" Aelita starts climbing up the ladder. "Jeremie where is he?"

"I don't know. He, he must be trapped. Like I was. I can fix this. We can fix this. Aelita get on my laptop and start bringing up..." Jeremie shouts orders at the others. He knew this would be dangerous but bringing back Bosh was needed. But with Bosh caught between worlds he could be lost forever if they didn't do some thing fast.

**A/N And so Xana does his first human possession! Ulrich and Yumi work things out for the most part. And Bosh... Well, big ending I think well worth the wait. Thank you for reading and I hope I soon see your reviews. Posting a day early in appreciation of those who waited for this update.**


	26. Chapter 26

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 2**

**Episode 51: Lost In Space**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Lunch**

Aelita sits down at the table with Jeremie. "I heard a teacher talking when I went back for my book. They said they were going on a date and hoped they would be laid. What is that? Do we do that on our dates?" Jeremie starts choking on his food.

"Whoa Jeremie swallow then breath." Ulrich smacks him on the back.

"Aelita that, I, you shouldn't, well you don't know what he meant. That is slang for uh, well, remember that health class we did?" She nods. "It is another way, a crude way, of saying they hope they get uh, that."

"Mating? But, it, that is disgusting and looks painful and leads too more people and this planet is already burdened with over six billion humans."

"It isn't painful, so I heard." Yumi blushes. "Jeremie," He cuts her off.

"I know I owe you another month of homework."

"And there are ways of making sure the other person doesn't get pregnant. But don't worry you are years away from even worrying about that. We all are." Odd mumbles.

"I hope not that far away." Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremie all yell.

"Odd!"

"What? Oh, did I say that out loud?"

"Say what out loud?" William sits down with his tray.

"Nothing, drop it." Every one gets very interested in their food and don't say another word for the rest of lunch.

"Aelita we'll talk after class but uh, before you go to the Factory." Yumi looks over at Jeremie who nods agreeing to another month of homework.

**Factory After Class**

Aelita sits on the floor leaning against the wall while working on the laptop. "It has been too long we can't find him."

"Maybe we can Aelita we don't know what we can and can't do until we try it. I'm thinking maybe if we could go between worlds ourselves we could find him."

"But how would we do that?" He shrugs his shoulders. "The longer it takes the more hopeless it seems."

"I know Aelita but we can do it. We've never failed before even if it took us a few months. I was thirteen when I first found you and now I'm fourteen. If I had given up after a few failures I wouldn't have you here now."

"Thank you for not giving up." They get back to work.

**Mall Later that Night**

Ulrich and Yumi leave the movie theater. "That movie was weird."

"Was it a dream or did that happen? I hate when movies do that." Both laugh.

"Thanks Ulrich I needed a night out. Going through the notes with William gets on my nerves." She rubs her hand thinking of the writer's cramps she'd gotten over the past couple of months. "And talking with Aelita," Both blush.

"What about the notes?"

"Half the time they're either more crazy rantings or computer jargon I can't even begin understanding." Ulrich reaches out and takes her hand in his.

"I needed a break too. Odd uses our dorm room as an editing station for his movies. When he doesn't have Emily or Dana or Taelia or Claire or, well, you get the point." Both laugh again.

"I heard Dana thinks it is cute he won't be tied down. Must be an American thing."

"In a couple years we'll get out of Kadic and go to Jacques or Lycee Turgot. Maybe all the girls there will be smarter."

"My parents said they want me going to Turgot since Jacque is more of an art school. I hope we have Xana beat before then."

"We better. And uh, my parents said Turgot was better too so we'd be going to the same school. Even if you're there for a year before I get there." Both blush slightly.

"Um, I'm not very hungry. Maybe we should go back to my house. I still have history homework to do."

"I have math and science since Jeremie doesn't do it." Ulrich laughs.

"Hey you aren't the one explaining what a, um, and that, not old enough yet, Aelita." Both blush even more.

"I can't believe what Odd said at lunch."

"Yeah, what an idiot." They take a step away from each other.

**Kadic**

Odd has help from Milly and Tamiya as he sets up a movie. "Ok, press and play!" The projector lights up and his movie starts on the back of the dorm building wall. Several students and even a teacher or two had shown up for his big debut.

As the film plays Odd keeps the next reel ready. "Five, four, three," He starts making the swap when he tears part of the film. "No, crap, no!" A torn piece lies on the hot glass of the bottom of the projector and catches fire. "No!" The flame catches the second reel of film on fire. He curses loudly.

"Odd Della Robbia!" Jim and another teacher see the fire. "Oh, fire, fire!" Jim looks around. "Fire extinguisher, hose, any thing! I won't let this fire get out of control like when I was working, well, no time for that!"

**The Next Morning**

Jeremie and Aelita skip class and go to the Factory. "I'm sure we're close. Aelita if you can start on the shielding I'll work on modding it for the between worlds dimension." They step off of the elevator. "Wait, some thing isn't right." Jeremie notices the computer chair was turned with the back towards the elevator. "I always have it facing the elevator."

"Some one was here? They would have told us."

"Unless it wasn't Yumi or Odd or Ulrich. William might have used it. I hope he didn't mess any thing up." Jeremie gets in the chair and brings up a screen on the main monitor. "Whoa, wait, what? Aelita did you do this?" He shows her the program.

"I did not do that. But you didn't either. Odd? Xana? Bosh!"

"No way he's trapped between worlds. And Xana wouldn't help us and he didn't activate a Tower last night."

"But who? This is amazing. They transformed the Transporter so it would be ready for traveling between worlds. And it has the enclose ready for picking some one from the space." Aelita and Jeremie read over the rest of the program.

**Class**

Ulrich feels his phone vibrate. He pulls it out enough to see the number of who was texting. "Jeremie?" He pulls the phone out and hides it behind his textbook. "Factory after morning classes. Man this can't be good." He puts his phone away.

**After Saturday Class**

Ulrich runs in to the woods, alone. He takes the sewers to the Factory as fast as he can wondering just what was going on.

Yumi saw him run in to the woods and wonders what he was doing. She tried following him but William sees her. "Hey! Is you know who attacking?"

"No. I, I just wanted a walk in the woods. Alone."

"I'm part of this if Xana is attacking I gotta know."

"He isn't. Just leave me alone."

"What about translating? I don't think your parents will let me just come in."

"Don't care." Yumi continues walking in to the woods. William watches her then goes to his room.

**Control Room**

Ulrich listens as Jeremie explains the plan. "So I hop in the Transporter and I find Bosh and then what? And this is all based on a program that magically appeared on the computer?"

"Well, not magically. We think Bosh may have sent it. How we aren't sure. But Odd was different from Aelita so Bosh may be different from her. Maybe he can communicate through the space between worlds. We don't know."

"So I'm risking my life for him on a program you haven't tested? And why only me?"

"You're the bravest." Aelita sets the laptop down and walks over to him. "You would not be afraid."

"I, well, I guess, but what if it doesn't work?"

"You belong on Earth. You guys could rescue me so easily because I belonged on Earth. Bosh has never been here so the Super Computer may try sending him back no matter what we do. If it does then we'll work with that but right now he is stuck between worlds." Jeremie tried explaining more but gets in to computer jargon so Ulrich cuts him off.

"Can I call Yumi real quick?"

"Of course. We're sorry we sprung this on you like that. We just need this done as fast as possible. The longer we wait the harder it will be."

"I get it." Ulrich walks over to the elevator and closes the doors so he can have a private conversation with Yumi.

**Lyoko**

Ulrich is near the edge of the Ice Sector waiting for the Transporter. "Are you sure this will work? If this doesn't work are you sure you can bring me back?" There is a long pause.

"Yes."

"This should be fun." Ulrich sees the Transporter. "Yumi will kick your a," The Transporter swoops down and takes him off the Sector.

**Between Worlds**

The Transporter moves slowly across the empty white space. "Guys? What do I do? I can't control this. Well, wait, maybe." He tries directing the Transporter with little luck. "How should I find him if I can't control this thing?"

**Sewers**

Yumi is skating through the sewers as fast as she can. "I can't believe it. What were they thinking? What was he thinking saying yes? Some program just appeared on the Super Computer and he just jumps in the Transporter? Idiot!" Tears appear in her eyes. "And then he calls me and tells me, me, idiot!"

**Control Room**

Jeremie and Aelita can't find Ulrich or contact him. "What do we do? If we lose Bosh we can cover that but we can't cover losing Ulrich!" Jeremie's fingers fly over the keyboard.

"Yumi will kill us. His parents will kill us. We're dead." Aelita starts having a panic attack. "What do we do? We shouldn't have done it! We should have created our own. We should have deleted the program and created our own. What do we do what do we do?"

"Calm down!" Sweat pours down Jeremie's face. "We can do this."

**Between Worlds**

Ulrich starts worrying as he floats out of control. "How do I control this thing? I'm just floating aimlessly. I should try going left." The Transporter starts slowly turning. "Thought controlled, ok, uh, Bosh, AI, find Bosh." The Transporter starts moving.

**Control Room**

Yumi is screaming at Jeremie and Aelita. "How could you? How do we explain this to his parents? We, they, they could have us arrested!" More tears roll down her eyes. "If he died we're in so much trouble!"

"We don't know what happened with him. He could come back any minute. We set a two hour limit on the Transporter. Don't panic Yumi we aren't."

"Yes we are Jeremie."

"Thank you Aelita for telling the truth. I guess I'll start with strangling Jeremie first!"

"If you strangle him then he can not help me with saving Ulrich."

"Please do some thing. I can't lose him."

**Between Worlds**

"Bosh, Bosh, find Bosh. AI, find the AI. Oh please let there only be one AI floating between worlds." The Transporter continues flying between worlds slowly. "This is working it is really working. Oh please be moving towards Bosh."

**Kadic Academy**

Odd is left with several burns after a failed attempt at putting the burning film out. "Odd I give you my sincere apology but I would like it known your parents signed a contract that makes this event one they can not sue us over."

"Mr. Delmas please leave my patient alone. I don't think any of these burns are serious just some minor first degree burns and maybe one or two second degree. They are dangerous if not treated but I'm on top of things."

"I had a back up. That's all that matters. I had it backed up on two discs and Jeremie's laptop. My show will go on." Odd laughs. "Ow. Ow, hey, ow!"

"The cream will prevent infections. Or would you like losing your skin?"

"Ow."

**Between Worlds**

Ulrich sees some thing in the distance. "Bosh? Bosh! It must be. Come on get me closer. I just touch him and he enters the Transporter. Please be Bosh." The Transporter floats closer and closer.

**Control Room**

Jeremie pushes away from the control panel. "I'm sorry Yumi. You may want too start strangling me now."

"How can you joke?"

"Who said I'm joking? I don't know what went wrong. We just passed the two hour limit. The Transporter hasn't come back. What do I do what do I do? I don't know."

"Xana set a trap! It must have been Xana!" Yumi reaches for Jeremie's neck.

"Stop!" Aelita gets between the two. "Look some thing is happening." The holomap glitches then disappears. It is soon replaced by a holo image of the Transporter slowly spinning.

"I think the Super Computer lost contact with it then found it. The two hour timer just activated. We didn't lose him Yumi."

"You two better hope not."

**Between Worlds**

Ulrich gets closer too Bosh. "Ok Bosh please let this work." The Transporter gets close enough it touches Bosh.

"Aaaa!" Bosh is in the Transporter with Ulrich. "How? How am I here? Where is here? Ulrich? What happened? Is this Earth?"

"No you were trapped between worlds. They modified the Transporter so I could travel between worlds and find you."

"I was trapped? For how long?"

"Less then a week. Did you send them a program for modifying the Transporter?"

"No. I did not know where I was or what was going on."

"Then who did? They were lost and then a program just appeared on the Super Computer."

"Xana? Maybe he wants you for some thing."

"He sends the Scyph after all three AI. There could be a key piece of data in the three of us and he may need all three pieces."

"Ok but now I don't know how we can get back. Uh, home, home, Lyoko, Ice Sector, Mountain Sector, Lyoko." The Transporter starts moving again.

**Control Room**

The Holo image of the Transporter changes showing the inside. "He found Bosh!" Aelita and Jeremie shout in victory.

"He's ok? Ulrich made it?"

"Yes Yumi he's fine." Jeremie and Aelita watch the monitors waiting for any new information while Yumi focuses on the holo image.

**Kadic Academy**

Odd goes in to his room and finds Kiwi on Ulrich's bed. "Where's Ulrich? He should have walked you." He scratches Kiwi behind the ear. "At least you didn't make a mess. Let me get your leash and," He winces in pain. "I'll take you out."

**Between Worlds**

Ulrich and Bosh see nothing. "How do we know we are close?"

"I don't know I've never drove this thing before. I just thought find Bosh and it found you. Now I'm thinking Lyoko and it is moving but I don't see Lyoko."

"I don't think we can reach there from here. I'm not sure how we can get back."

"I hope Einstein and the Princess have a way of getting us back."

**Control Room**

The timer reaches zero. "Are they back yet?"

"No Yumi it just ended. Give them a few minutes."

"But shouldn't they be back? That's why you have a timer."

"We wait for the screen showing," The Super Computer beeps. "What? No, wait, is it, no! They aren't on Lyoko!"

"Then where are they?" Another screen comes up showing the Tower Scan.

"Xana's attacking not good." Jeremie starts loading profiles when the Tower deactivates. "Wait, now what?" Another screen comes up. "This can't be right." The three stare at the new screen wondering if it was true.

**A/N And so we end it with another cliffhanger! Did they make it back? Is every thing fine? And what exactly did he tell Yumi before going to Lyoko for the dangerous mission? And poor Odd his big film debut went up in flames, literally. We must wait and see!**


	27. Chapter 27

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 2**

**Episode 52: Mystery**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Minute After Last Episode**

The Lyoko Warriors hurry down to the Scanner Room. "Oh my god," Aelita puts a hand over her mouth as she gasps. "It worked!" Ulrich was holding Bosh up.

"Hey, he uh, is having a little trouble adjusting."

"Air, breath, breathing, must take air in lungs." He takes a deep breath.

"Yes!" Aelita turns and hugs then kisses Jeremie. "It worked!"

"Ulrich you idiot!" Yumi storms over to him. "I, you can't just say some thing like that then go off on a suicide mission."

"Sorry Yumi but I thought it was the right time." Ulrich pulls away from Bosh who struggles keeping his balance. "So?"

"Of course you idiot." She hugs and kisses him.

**Control Room**

"Xana must have tried stopping you but it was too late. We did it. We actually did it. Bosh that program you sent was amazing how did you do it?"

"I didn't. I have no idea where that program came from. Maybe Xana needs a piece from all three AI and did it?"

"Then he wasn't attacking he was saving you? Maybe, I, we'll look in to it later."

"Right now we should be celebrating with every one!" Aelita hugs Bosh then Jeremie. "I can't believe it worked!" She hugs Ulrich then Yumi.

"Hey you two are geniuses of course it worked." Ulrich holds Yumi's hand in his.

**Factory Several Days Later**

With Bosh still on Earth Jeremie continued Scanning him looking for any sign of what separated him from Aelita. "Base line of code is the same but underneath these the code shifts. These lines, and these lines, and a couple more here. They differ from Aelita and Odd. Could they be the difference between the virus and what should be there? I don't think we should try and delete them or restructure them until we can learn more."

"It could be dangerous. I agree it should be the virus but if it isn't we could delete an important part of her."

"You're right Bosh. Under these layers there may be more. If tonight you dissected them maybe you could find that out." Jeremie yawns. "I'm cutting it close I better go."

"I will work until I too feel the tiredness and sleep." Jeremie leaves the Control Room and takes the elevator up to the Factory floor.

**Next Morning**

Posters had been put up announcing a new dance. "Girls Ask Guys Dance?" Jeremie takes one and reads it over. "Huh, I guess I should find Aelita."

"No Jeremie she must ask you." He turns and sees Odd.

"Well, maybe she won't understand."

"I'm sure she will. But you might wanna find her before some one else asks you out and you break their heart."

"How many have asked you?"

"A gentleman never tells."

"So none." Odd turns and sees Emily and Dana.

"Oh, hello ladies. Just who I was waiting for."

"Oh really? And you think we might be asking you? Playboy." Dana crosses her arms.

"Of course along with half the female population."

"And who will you take?"

"Well you two are my main choices as you are my main ladies."

"And that's a problem." Emily crosses her arms. "Choose Odd."

"Huh?"

"We aren't both going with you. We're both asking but you can only go with one of us."

"Why? Why limit us with human standards when we're clearly far too awesome for that? I have two cheeks for kissing."

"And smacking." Odd pulls back as both girls raise their hands.

"Ok uh, I'll, give me some time."

"You have one week so decide soon before we ask some one else. Dana, your cousin William is pretty cute."

"And isn't Emmanuel available?" They walk away.

**Lunch**

Aelita sits down with Jeremie who has a huge smile on his face. Ulrich looks up from his plate. "Aelita have you seen Yumi?"

"Yes, many times."

"I meant did she come to school."

"Yes. I do not see her now." Ulrich looks around the cafeteria and sees Sissi.

"Uh, when Odd gets here tell him he can have this." He gets up and flees the cafeteria.

**After School**

Jeremie and Aelita go to the Factory and find Bosh sleeping. "Shh. He must have been up late last night."

"What were you two working on? I'm sorry I couldn't help."

"Yumi's parents won't let you out late every night it isn't your fault. I was wondering if there was more code. I found three layers so far so there may be a fourth or fifth layer or maybe even more. We can't know where the virus is and what may be the same on you and Bosh. So far we found the same differences between you three but the ones on you could be the virus or important code. We can't delete any thing until we know."

"Maybe a new program will pop up showing us."

"We got lucky once and who ever did it knows this system. I tried checking the security cameras and they had been blanked by some one. It wasn't Xana he couldn't do that with out getting around our security codes."

"Then who?"

"I still think Bosh. He may not have realized it when he did it but he's the only who could have. If not him then we have some one on the outside who not only knows about this but knows the Super Computer better then you or I do."

"Yes, while improbable it is more likely Bosh did it."

"Exactly. He saved his work. I wonder what he found." The two start working.

**Yumi's Room**

Yumi is in her room working on some new notes. "Computer stuff, computer stuff, and more computer stuff. This is what Aelita and Jeremie wanted. They don't care about the backround journal stuff." She starts writing when her phone rings. "William? What is it?"

"Need help with notes?"

"Not your help."

"Come on Yumi I'm the only person in the group who knows Japanese besides you. Let me help." Yumi starts setting the phone down then stops.

"Fine." She hangs up and continues working.

Outside her house Ulrich looks up at her window. "Come on just knock on the door. She didn't ask you over the phone because that is just stupid. When she sees you she'll ask." He keeps talking too himself.

William sees him and smirks. "Excuse me Ulrich."

"What? What are you doing here?"

"Yumi asked me over. See ya." He goes through the gate and knocks on the door.

Yumi opens the door and sees William then over his shoulder Ulrich. "Oh, um, William go up to my room." He walks past her and she closes the door behind her as she walks out to the sidewalk. "Ulrich I didn't see you at school."

"I was hiding from Sissi. And looking for you. I guess I was too late." He starts walking away when she grabs his wrist.

"You weren't. He's just over here helping me with the notes."

"Oh, um, so..."

"Do you wanna go to the dance?"

"Yes." Both blush.

"Um, ok. Uh, see you there uh, before the dance, um, at Kadic."

"Yeah, sure. Um, I have homework."

"I have notes." The two walk away.

**Two Days Later**

The school was abuzz with talk of the dance. Milly and Tamiya as other girls in their grade wanted too go but could only go if a boy from a higher grade took them. "We only have a few days left."

"But every one said no."

"We didn't ask every one. Um, Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, William, and uh, Herve and Nicholas." They stick their tongues out in disgust.

"We can try Odd and Ulrich. Ulrich took me to a dance before."

"I heard Yumi already asked him."

"Ooo, not William? So William is still free? Maybe I can ask Odd and you can ask William. What do you think Tamiya?"

"I want Odd."

"I wanted Odd."

"I called him first."

"What if some one already asked him?"

"Well, then, I guess I'll ask uh, I heard Jeremie was asked by Aelita." The two continue discussing who they could ask.

**Class**

The science teacher holds up the metal container. "This is liquid nitrogen. Very cold. It will freeze this rose nearly instantly." She dips it in the container and a few seconds later pulls it out and smashes it on the desk.

"Wow!" The class is fascinated.

"Now you just saw what it did with that rose. But I will show you a very neat but dangerous trick." She takes the protective glove off and rolls her sleeve up. "Watch and learn." She shoves her hand in to the container and pulls it out as quick as she can.

"Whoa!" She wiggles her fingers.

"My hand was protected by science. But now watch." She puts the glove back on and pulls out a chicken leg. "I'll dip it in and pull it out." She does. "Now what will happen when I slam it on the desk?"

"It will shatter?"

"Good guess Sissi." She slams it on the desk and it bounces! "But wrong. Now why this happens is..." The container suddenly falls off the desk and falls in front of the class. The liquid nitrogen seems too hunt down certain members of the class.

"No, it must be," Jeremie's laptop in his bag starts beeping. "Xana."

"Class get off the floor and on the tables now! It will sink low because it is denser than the air around you!" The class scrambles up on their tables but the liquid nitrogen starts rising.

"Factory now!" Jeremie leaps for the door and lands short. He feels the cold on his feet but keeps running and throws the door open.

As he gets out he stumbles and lands hard on the floor. "Help! Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, come on!"

"Now wait just a minute no one will be leaping around like a kangaroo!"

"Then I'll leap like a monkey." Odd leaps through the door and almost lands on Jeremie. "Come on Einstein we better go."

"I'll call the others." Ulrich gets his phone out and calls Yumi. "Xana's attacking hurry Jeremie's already hurt." Ulrich goes over to Aelita's table and helps her leap far enough the liquid nitrogen wouldn't touch her then follows her and the others.

**Yumi and William**

"Uh, my stomach," Yumi gets up from her chair. "I need too see the nurse." She acts like she is lightheaded. "I might need help getting there, William, if you want."

"Of course!" He follows her out keeping close.

When they are out of the building she starts running with William close behind.

**Outside the Factory**

Ulrich helps push Odd through the sewer entrance. "Hurry it is right behind us!" He can see the cloud of liquid nitrogen move up the ladder.

"We can't fight it just get to Lyoko!" Jeremie limps towards the Factory.

"Guys go I'll distract it or some thing." Ulrich looks for a clear path as the others go across the bridge.

The cloud moves out of the sewer and flies at him. "Come on, follow me, that's it." He runs down the river bank with the cloud right behind him.

**Factory**

Jeremie sits in the computer chair as the elevator runs down to the Scanner Room. He watches through the security cameras as Aelita and Odd step off. "Good, uh, Bosh do you think you could help them?"

"Would I come back after?"

"We're launching a return."

"I will go." Bosh takes the ladder down.

"Ok, uh, here we go. Transfer Aelita, Transfer Odd, Transfer Bosh, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Odd, Scanner Bosh, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Mountain Sector. "I'll send the others as soon as they get here."

**River**

Ulrich runs across some grass and turns his head. "Crap it is catching me." The grass instantly freezes where the cloud touches it. "I bet it can't handle water like laughing gas." He turns, leaps, and dives in to the river.

The cloud moves over the water freezing it. Ulrich tries coming up but hits the ice. "Mmpf!" He slams against it and breaks through. He takes a deep breath and goes back under before the cloud can freeze him.

**Factory**

William pulls his hand away from the metal rung of the sewer ladder. "Whoa that's freezing." He touches it again.

"Just go we're a little behind the others." He climbs up and she starts following him. "Whoa, that is cold." She continues up after him.

**River**

Ulrich swims for the other side and tries climbing out but the cloud of liquid nitrogen was too fast and would just barely miss him as he ducked back in the water.

**Lyoko**

William and Yumi land on Lyoko as the vehicles appear. "Hurry west it isn't far. Did you guys see Ulrich?"

"No, he's the target?"

"He distracted Xana's attack."

**River**

Ulrich slams against the ice as his lungs burn. _This was a really bad idea!_ He slams against it again breaking through enough he can get his head out and gasp for air before going back under as the cloud hovers over him.

**Lyoko**

"Mountain Sector is so much easier now." Odd is on the Blade moving smoothly through the air. "We'll be there in like five minutes."

"Never say it is easy. Xana is sending Hornets."

"I see them." Yumi pulls her fans out.

Aelita and Bosh are on the Shield and fly low to the Sector. "Um, Yumi and Odd, well, wait, since William is on the Star, I, we need a plan." Aelita tries thinking of one.

"I'm now and don't have a long range weapon I'll stick close to Aelita and Bosh while Yumi and Odd go after the Hornets."

"Sounds good too me." Odd flies up towards the Hornets as they close in on the warriors.

Odd aims at a Hornet and fires. The laser arrow goes wide and the Hornet fires a laser back. "Five on two this is unfair."

"Six on two. Wow Odd where did you learn too count?" Yumi blocks a couple lasers with her fans then throws one. It curves through the air and cuts a Hornet from behind damaging the wings. It falls in to the Digital Sea below and is destroyed.

"Well, now it is five on two." Odd fires more laser arrows.

**River**

Ulrich smashes through the ice easily. "The cloud is getting smaller pretty soon there won't be any left, good." He goes back under and keeps swimming even as his muscles feel weaker and weaker.

**Lyoko**

Odd swings around a Hornet and shoots it in the back damaging the wings. "Four on two."

"Watch out!" Yumi's warning is too late and Odd is hit by a laser. "Don't get stupid or it will be four on one."

"Yeah I get it." Odd fires back at the Hornet.

"Get it better." Yumi throws a fan and misses the Hornet. She quickly focuses on the fan and uses her telekinesis moving it back and cutting the Hornet in half.

Near the Tower William sees a Mega Tank. "Aelita, Bosh, stay back I can get this."

"I can help William." Aelita raises her energy blades.

"I know but you should protect Bosh in case Xana sends any more monsters." William dives down towards the Mega Tank.

It opens and charges a blast. William waits for the last moment and turns sharply barely dodging the attack. He turns back and flies at the Mega Tank but it closes. "Open up!" He slams the Star right in to the Mega Tank knocking the Mega Tank back.

Yumi blocks lasers with her fans when a Hornet unleashes acid. "Help!" She tries dodging but some of the acid hits her on the arm.

**River**

Ulrich feels the ice and pushes through. "Ha, you're out Xana." He climbs out of the river. "I need more swim time I have muscles hurting I didn't even know I had."

**Lyoko**

Yumi hunts down and kills the Hornet that had sprayed her with acid. "Come on Odd take out the others I'm going after Aelita and the others in case they need help."

Aelita tries driving the Shield down near the activated Tower when the Mega Tank opens and charges a blast. William runs and throws his sword at it. The Mega Tank fires and blasts through the sword and hits William destroying him.

Aelita drives straight in to the activated Tower escaping the second Mega Tank blast. "Deactivate it Bosh."

"Yes Aelita." He steps off the back of the Shield and goes to the middle of the first platform. Soon he floats up to the second platform and places his hand on the control panel. "Tower deactivated." The screens fall around him.

"Return to the past now." The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Several Days Later at the Dance**

Yumi and Ulrich dance slowly with the music. "You look nice Yumi."

"Thanks, you too."

Emily and Dana are waiting at the door. Emily taps her foot impatiently as Dana swirls the punch in her cup. "Where is he?"

"He said he'd give us both a surprise."

"It better be good."

"It better be."

Jeremie and Aelita clumsily dance together. "The others make it look so easy." Jeremie nearly steps on Aelita's foot again.

"I know but I like it." She snuggles her head against his chest.

"Hey! Six inch rule!" She pulls away from Jeremie.

"Sorry Jim." They continue dancing.

The door opens and Odd appears! "About time Odd you had, what?" Emily and Dana are both stunned when Milly is on Odd's right arm and Tamiya is on his left arm.

"Oh hello ladies do you know my dates?"

"I, you, you two, why?"

"If we couldn't get an older boy too say yes then we couldn't go. Odd said he'd take us both so we said yes."

"It was girl ask guy!"

"We wanted too go." Milly and Tamiya hold their heads high as they walk past Dana and Emily.

**A/N Pretty much the whole episode was written around that last part. Just needed an idea for an attack. Odd showing up with Milly and Tamiya was in my brain and wouldn't leave so I needed a dance. Anyways, I have some big ideas coming up about Xana and what he wants and who/what saved Bosh, if it wasn't him of course...**


	28. Chapter 28

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 2**

**Episode 53: One Down**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Factory**

Bosh and Aelita work while Jeremie goes out for food. "Aelita I have found Earth very different from what I had been told by my Creator."

"Do you like it?" He nods. "Would you like too see more?"

"Yes. When you and Jeremie took me out and showed me things I liked it. But maybe next time you could leave Jeremie here." He reaches for her hand but she pulls away.

"No. Bosh I know you think you have feelings for me but they were created. Jeremie feels emotions for me because he cares for me. I feel them back because I care for him. None of those emotions were created by a scientist."

"You say that but I don't believe it. I have been reading the psychology of the human mind and found that those emotions are chemical reactions. If you add a chemical or take one away it changes what you feel."

"It is more than that! Love is some thing special. Love makes you feel special."

"Because of a chemical in your brain."

"Because of the heart. Bosh you may learn from the internet much as I have but I have Earth experience. I have experience with Jeremie. I know you may not understand yet but you will. You are what Yumi and other girls consider cute. And you like I are very smart. When we get you more Earth knowledge and experience you may join us at the school."

"I don't know if I want that."

"You will! We need a lie for you. They claim I am from Canada. We may say you are my cousin."

"Some society's frown on cousin relationships. Parts of Europe though it is not."

"It doesn't matter you will not have one with me. Jeremie, I love Jeremie." The elevator starts running. "And he is back."

**Yumi's Room**

Yumi rubs her hand. "We've been working on these for hours. Have we found any thing useful? He scrapped Xana and worked on the AI programs. He didn't think Xana would be useful. So none of this helps us with him."

"But the AI stuff could be interesting. For Jeremie and stuff. For me this all goes way over my head. I can put a computer together and stuff but this is all major programming."

"And the rest is pointless. He talks about how his dreams created his ideas. Or some times a strange man would give him money for new parts."

"Sounds strange. I mean manga strange. Are you sure any of this is real Yumi? I mean all of this is crazy. Heck more then half of this is in a manga."

"Xana's real. Lyoko is real. The danger is real. Are you giving up?"

"Never! Are you kidding me? I've thought for days on end how cool it would have been being a Lyoko Warrior. Save the AI, beat Xana, and win the girl."

"In the manga he doesn't beat Xana or win the girl. He only traps Xana after Xana killed the girl and he decided that beating Xana didn't matter just keep him from attacking Earth."

"Yeah well, we'll end this differently. We won't trap Xana or the AI's on Lyoko forever. We'll really win." He touches her hand. "Save all three AI and make it so Xana can't ever come back."

"So we hope. But with Aelita being infected we can't even turn the Super Computer off."

"Turning it off isn't winning." She glares at him. "But we could turn it off while we work on a way of deleting him or what ever. Unless Jeremie needs the Super Computer for that kind of work. It would be nice if I knew more computer stuff so I could help more."

"Fighting and translating these notes for Jeremie aren't enough for you? He figures out the computer stuff while we do the fighting and save the day."

"But I could contribute more. Sure I do more then Ulrich with the notes and stuff but still. This is so cool and I wanna be a hero. If I just sit back and do nothing but fight every now and then is ok for some but I want more. Translating notes helps a lot right?"

"Some times. I mean we found out some cool stuff. Hirohito did all kinds of stuff. Dude was decades ahead of the time. Heck computers would be around for how much longer? And they were entire rooms."

"Exactly! But the Super Computer is really big. I mean it isn't some lap top. But yeah way ahead of the time. Yumi imagine if he was around today?"

"He'd put Bill Gates out of business. Except he sold several patents to Bill Gates. So maybe he didn't care about being a billionaire just make enough for what he needed. Except didn't Odd say his parents have money?"

"I think so Yumi. Inherited from his creator. Makes you look at him differently doesn't it?"

"How do you mean? That I'd be interested in his money?"

"No, well, kind of. He's an AI and like if any thing happened to his parent's he'd inherit a good chunk of their cash."

"Split among his uh, six, five, seven, sisters? Probably wouldn't be that much. And what if an AI isn't human enough for..." Both blush.

"Then Aelita wouldn't freak as much when ever some one mentions health class." They blush even more.

"We have no idea. Maybe we can find out some where in here. It might make Aelita and Jeremie feel better in the future." They go back to translating notes sorting them out between computer jargon they didn't understand and personal backround information.

**The Next Day**

A man watches Jeremie and Aelita. He talks in to a phone. "He got her off of Lyoko. He figured out how too get Bosh off as well. He is the key."

"We can't interfere too much. If we damage the computer or the time travel components then we can't go back in time ourselves. And if we make too much impact then we won't know we should go back in time and if we don't do that then we can't save our future."

"Grandfather clause has us by the you know what. If we interfere too much we won't know we should go back and do what we did and so we won't."

"And if we don't do enough our future will fall under Xana still."

"We helped them save Bosh. He died in our original time line. Already saving him has changed several things."

"We both were sent back. Before only you were."

"But Xana still won. It just took a couple more years."

"If we do too much we'll never go back in time and interfere. It took us several tries before we could push Hirohito in just the right way after we messed up and nearly lost time travel."

**Kadic Academy**

After class Jeremie and Aelita head straight for the Factory. They don't notice the cameras that had been set up in the sewers.

At the Factory they don't notice more cameras set up on the bridge and inside of the Factory.

**Control Room**

Jeremie finds Bosh sleeping. "Maybe we should work on getting him to Kadic. Living down here isn't healthy for him."

"He may not adjust well. He did not want life on Earth. He did not read on it until we brought him here. And he still has those created emotions for me. He talks about chemicals in the brain that create the emotions between us."

"Technically that is true but the chemicals are just a part of it. You and I may be affected by them but that is because we feel those emotions for each other in the first place. I do not feel any thing for Yumi."

"And I do not feel what I feel for you with Ulrich."

"So the chemicals might affect you but they affect you with me because you feel the emotions. At least that's what I think."

"It is what I feel." They hold hands and don't notice the small robot crawling on the wall with a camera for an eye.

**That Night**

Jeremie lays down in bed thinking about the wonderful day he had with Aelita. They found two new layers of information on Aelita, Bosh, and Odd. Odd and Bosh matched up but Aelita had several differences. Was it because she was female or was it the virus? Tomorrow they would... His lap top beeps. "Xana."

**Control Room**

Bosh wakes up as a black mist swirls around him. "No Xana leave me alone." It attacks him and lifts him in the air. "No, stop it!" The energy sparks shocking him. The black mist drops him and disappears.

**Sewers**

Jeremie is on his scooter as William, Ulrich, and Odd are on skateboards. "Yumi said she and Aelita would be there as soon as they could. They weren't being attacked."

"Which means Bosh is the only one left."

"Yes Ulrich I figured that one out on my own. But what would he do? Could he force Bosh to Lyoko and use that Scyph monster on him? That would be incredibly bad."

"So hurry up! I'm ready for a fight." William pushes again going a little faster.

**Control Room**

Bosh recovers from the attack and goes to the control panel. "They're coming. I must wait. I can't do any thing alone. Ice Sector so it may be hidden. I must wait for the others." He sits in the computer chair and feels several burns rub up against it. "Scanning should heal me. But we don't know the extent of the powers used."

**Factory**

Jeremie climbs out of the sewer and sees Aelita and Yumi running across the bridge. "Hey!" Aelita turns around and sees him.

"Jeremie!" She runs back across the bridge so she can hug him. "You are ok?"

"We're all fine so Bosh must be the target."

"He must be ok. He doesn't like being attacked here on Earth. He claims he would be safer on Lyoko." Aelita and the others follow Yumi across the bridge and in to the Factory.

**Lyoko**

Jeremie had sent the others and the vehicles, including the new one. "So William how does if feel?"

"Like nothing I've done before." The new vehicle was shaped like a bow. It was faster then the Shield and Star but slower then the Axe and Blade. With two footholds the Bow was extremely light and agile. "So how far are we?"

"Pretty far. He set the barrier up at a farther distance than normal."

"Just keep going." Ulrich on the Star flies highest.

Jeremie watches the screen. "Monsters, lots of them. Xana is going all out. I don't know what he is planning but it must be important for him."

"Mega Tanks and Wolves." William pulls his sword and shield out. "I'm ready."

"And the Scyph behind them. Aelita, Bosh, stay back. Odd protect them Yumi, William, and I will take charge." He pulls his swords out.

"Three Mega Tanks and two Wolves is one heck of a welcoming committee. We may need Aelita's and Odd's help."

"The Scyph wants them we can't risk it getting close."

"We'll try and go around. Jeremie warn us if other monsters try and cut us off." Odd takes lead for the other group and tries flying away from the numerous monsters.

William dives low on the Bow. The Wolves fire at him as the Mega Tanks open. "Come on Yumi use your fans!" The Mega Tanks start charging blasts.

"Don't just dive in like that! Crap, Triplicate." Ulrich's clones split from him and land on the Sector below.

The Mega Tanks fire at William but he is able too dodge them. "Yes! I can turn on a Euro with this thing. Woot!" He dodges several lasers fired from the Wolves and gets close enough he reflects them back at the Wolves. A Wolf is hit and roars in pain.

"Idiot!" Yumi throws her fans at the injured Wolf and cuts a front leg off. "You can't just fly in like that!"

"They can't touch me." William keeps his shield up and flies past the uninjured Wolf.

It turns and fires at him. One of Ulrich's clones runs up and cuts the back legs while the other clone and Ulrich distract the Mega Tanks.

**Elsewhere...**

Odd leads Aelita and Bosh near a giant ice wall. "Tunnels not good. Xana likes sending Hornets. Jeremie any sign of them?"

"No Odd but be careful the Scyph disappeared. Maybe it can teleport?"

"Who knows. I'm just wondering if all of these tunnels go the same place. Aelita, Bosh, stay behind me and be ready." Odd goes through the largest tunnel.

**Back With the Others**

"Maybe. I don't see it any more." Ulrich dodges a Mega Tank blast. "Jeremie what does the map show?"

"Nothing. It just disappeared."

"Great. We still have a healthy Wolf and three Mega Tanks."

"I got this! Just watch!" William jumps off of the Bow leading with his shield. The uninjured Wolf continues firing.

William pus the shield under him and slides across the ice. He blocks a laser with his sword then swings as he gets close. He slashes the Wolf from chest through the stomach and out the back. It stumbles and roars then explodes. "Come on Ulrich, Yumi and I are doing all the work."

"I'm using strategy not stupidity. My clones are distracting the Mega Tanks. As long as Bosh or Aelita make it to the activated Tower none of this matters."

"Excuses." William gets back on the Bow and flies up in the air. "Three Mega Tanks and three of us." The injured Wolf with only one laser left fires at William. He dodges it easily. "I'll take care of it since you won't Ulrich."

"I can do it!" Ulrich dives for the injured Wolf on the Star. He is so distracted that he doesn't see the Mega Tank open and aim for him.

"Ulrich watch out!" Yumi's warning is too late and he is hit being devirtualized.

"I guess the older and more mature members will take care of this." William flies between two Mega Tanks. They both open but don't charge. "I guess they're smarter than that."

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans and hits the two Mega Tanks on the Eye destroying them. The third and final Mega Tank opens and aims for her.

"I call this one." William throws his sword and it spears the Mega Tank in the Eye destroying it. "Ha I kicked butt. What do you think of that?" He gets his sword.

"What ever we better go after the others in case Xana attacks them."

**Tunnels**

Odd takes another tight turn and sees an opening ahead. "I think we're almost there." Just as he flies out of the tunnel he is attacked by two Vipers. "Aaaa!" He fires a Laser Arrow just as he devirtualizes. It hits one Viper on the Eye and destroys it.

"I can do this." Aelita creates her energy blades and stops just before exiting the cave. A laser flies past her. "Bosh jump off as soon as I go through. I'll distract the Viper." She moves through the exit of the tunnel and Bosh falls off the back of the Shield.

Aelita blocks lasers with her energy blades. "Jeremie I don't know if we need a return."

"Then we'll need too run the materialization program for him. Let's hope we worked all the kinks out."

"Aaaa!" Bosh is grabbed from behind by the Scyph! "Help I," He goes silent as the Scyph glows.

"No, no! Xana is stealing Bosh's data. Aelita save him!"

"We're almost there!" William and Yumi weren't sure what tunnel Odd and the others had taken and had split up.

"We think." William has his sword and shield out and ready.

Aelita tries flying down but the Viper drops off the top and lands on the Shield with her. It knocks her off and she falls helplessly to the ground below.

William sees the exit and keeps his shield raised. He comes out the other side and sees the Viper still on the Shield. "Bosh!" Just below him Bosh was dropped by the Scyph. "No!"

"Bosh, respond. The Scyph stole some thing from him. William is Bosh moving?"

"Yes actually. He seems fine. He's running for the activated Tower."

"Where's the Scyph?"

"It flew back in to a tunnel."

"It doesn't matter now. Bosh are you ok?" He doesn't respond. "I don't know if Bosh is under his own control any more. If he is under Xana's control we could be in a lot of trouble."

"Tower deactivated. Jeremie do we need a return?"

"Bosh? Are you ok?"

"Jeremie, do we need a return? Can you hear me?"

"Yes can't you hear me?"

"Jeremie? I think some thing must be wrong. I don't know why but I can't hear you. Please don't try bringing me back."

"I'm sorry Bosh but I must try." Jeremie starts the program. "Come on, make it, make it!"

**Scanner Room**

Odd and Ulrich see the middle Scanner doors close. When they open Bosh falls out. "He made it Jeremie."

"Jeremie I said not too bring me back." Bosh slowly stands up. "I am lightheaded and weak. What did it steal from me?"

"I'm not sure yet. We'll scan you and see what is missing if any thing. As soon as I bring the others back." Jeremie does quickly.

**Several Minutes Later**

"It is past curfew for all of us Jeremie."

"You guys can go home. I must find what Xana stole from Bosh."

"You can tomorrow after school. If Jim does a check and catches you past curfew again you will get a weeks worth of detention."

"You're right. But Bosh you shouldn't stay here."

"Where should I stay then?"

"At Kadic. In my room. I'll share some of the blankets and pillows." Jeremie yawns. "We better get going the others are right. We could get in a lot of trouble if we're all caught."

"You guys," Yumi yawns. "Get detention. We get grounded and that is a lot worse. Come on Aelita."

"Yes Yumi." Aelita turns and hugs Jeremie then follows Yumi on to the elevator.

**The Next Morning**

Jeremie and the others help Bosh figure out the showers at Kadic. "The water is quite warm. It feels refreshing."

"Yeah well hurry it up. We have classes soon. You can sneak out and grab some food from a fast food place after classes start."

"Thank you Odd. And thank you Ulrich for the new clothes. I will make sure I am not caught leaving."

"Ok well dry off and get dressed. We have breakfast and classes."

**Lunch**

Aelita sits down next to Jeremie. "How was Bosh?"

"He enjoyed a warm shower and fresh clothes."

"Warm showers are very nice! Until my fingers get all wrinkly. Do you know where he is now?" Jeremie shrugs his shoulders.

**City of Paris**

Bosh is being followed. He doesn't realize it and goes about exploring the city. "He's safe for now. Has any thing changed?"

"Report came in Xana completed his avatar. We aren't sure how it happened or why."

"An avatar? He is looking for a more solid form? Any news on what it looked like?"

"No, not yet."

**A/N Bosh was captured by the Scyph and... They aren't sure what was taken yet. And who are these two mysterious men? Insane? Actually from the future? And for what purpose? And William kicked butt on Lyoko! Although Ulrich was destroyed because he was distracted by William's recklessness. And William wants too be more involved? How? And why? So he can claim more of the glory? Does he think it will get Yumi's attention? Or is there another motive... We must wait and see!**


	29. Chapter 29

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 2**

**Episode 54: One To Go**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Lyoko**

Aelita leaps off of the Shield and lands inside of the activated Tower. She hurries to the middle of the first platform then starts floating upwards.

Jeremie keeps an eye on a news channel. "The fire spread much more quickly then the fire fighters expected. No one knows how or why but it has." Screen cuts to a fire fighter.

"Brick shouldn't burn like that. Even if doused in petrol. We aren't sure what was used but this was no simple fire." It cuts back to the reporter.

"Kadic Academy has already reported no injuries but some speculate there are some children missing and the school is simply covering itself in case of a lawsuit."

"Tower Deactivated." The screens fall around Aelita.

"Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Kadic Academy**

Jeremie and Bosh are in Jeremie's room. "Do we really need too keep fighting about this? Bosh she isn't interested in you."

"She is."

"As a friend but nothing more. She loves me not because she was designed for it but because she truly cares."

"We were made for each other."

"No you were made for her. She was created before you were even a thought. She will never feel for you the way she does for me."

"You can't know that."

"I can. Bosh when we get you here on a more permanent basis you will meet other girls who aren't Aelita. Right now the only other girl you know is Yumi and you two barely talk. Once you get out of the Factory more you might find some one else you like not because you were programmed for it."

"I doubt it."

"You will. Hang out with Odd he might help you meet girls and talk with them."

**Odd...**

Odd is outside of Dana's room. "So you're mad at me because of the dance?"

"That stunt will cost you."

"Why? It isn't like we're dating. And I was being nice letting Milly and Tamiya come to the dance with me."

"Well, we're kinda, well, you know."

"You broke up with me because of the Princess. Then Emily swooped in and asked me out. Now I have two very cute girls fighting over me. How is that a problem, for me, any ways?"

"You're enjoying this a little too much." She smiles and he smiles back.

"Why wouldn't I? And don't tell me you don't enjoy it."

"Maybe a little."

"Although wooing two girls is costing me. I barely had enough for two lunches on Sunday." They both laugh. Odd laughs a little harder knowing that last time this ended in a fight. But he knew what to say, and not say, this time.

"How about wooing me this Friday night?"

"Homework and Ulrich is falling behind in Italiano. But Saturday night is totally clear. And I heard a cool band is playing in the basement of a club that night." _And Friday. But already booked that night with Emily._ "So what do you say?"

"Awesome!" She kisses him on the cheek then goes back in to her room.

Odd whistles as he walks away knowing he dodged a bullet because of Xana and a return to the past.

**Outside the Factory**

A van sits near the bridge. Two men sit inside and watch screens. "They've been letting Bosh out more. None of the history sent explains what happened with him or the other AI's."

"Except that an Avatar for Xana has now appeared. Did saving Bosh really affect the future that much?"

"It saved several million lives. We can only imagine what he changed."

"Should we talk with one of them? If they knew what happened maybe they could change it."

"We aren't even sure what happened. And if any thing happens to the return program we may have no way of coming here. Which means we couldn't change any thing."

"Which means we could still come back. We've escaped that twice now. We must be very careful in how we do this. Too much change and we get stuck in another loop."

"But not enough and Xana still takes over the world."

**Control Room**

Jeremie searches through Bosh's information. "Found it." He compares the newly scanned information with older scans. "But this isn't important? How can this much be taken from you if it isn't important? Why would it be there?"

"Junk data?"

"Maybe. But then why did Xana steal it? He can't have wasted all that time just so he could steal junk data."

"I have felt weak since it happened. Maybe that is why he stole it."

"But he wanted Odd and Aelita as well."

"Did you check us?"

"Of course Aelita and I found the same sections. I analyzed them but don't know what it does. If you and Odd both have it then it isn't needed for deactivating Towers. And it doesn't work in your Creativity."

Aelita looks through the data again. Her eyes glaze over a little. "Humans have what is called junk DNA but it isn't really junk they just don't know what it is for. Stupid humans thinking because they don't know what it is for it is junk." Jeremie notices the change in her voice.

"Aelita are you ok?"

"AI's have the same kind of DNA in data form. Of course DNA is just data. Once I figured that out it was far easier creating," She shakes her head. "What happened?"

"Aelita you started talking like you were some one else."

"But she was right. It isn't junk data. It must be a part of some thing or I wouldn't feel so weak." Bosh sits down on the floor. "And it distracts us from what is important. We must heal Aelita."

"Yes. And we're closer then ever. We found several layers of information and I'm pretty sure we've located the virus. All we need now is an anti virus that targets those lines of codes. Once we do that we can shut the Super Computer off."

"And leave it for some one else? I fear that if you could find it then some one else could. And that Xana may strike before the person knows what he or she had done." Bosh looks up at the monitor. "And then what would we do? What if it were a hundred years from now? And no one was left alive who could deactivate the Towers?"

"You think we should try and destroy Xana? Maybe if we had the guy who built this we could but we struggle with finding an anti virus."

"You have done a lot Jeremie. You saved me from Xana and got me here." Aelita rubs her hand on his shoulder. "And we made the vehicles and helped upgrade the powers of our friends. You are very smart. Maybe, no, you could destroy Xana."

"With your help." Jeremie reaches up and grasps her hand in his. "But let's just get you healed first ok?"

"Very ok." Aelita laughs. "I saw that on a show. The character reminded me of me. She was an alien and new too Earth and she spoke in a strange way."

"Really?"

"Yes and liked strange foods or thought things that weren't food were like mustard or wanted icing on a pizza."

"Didn't you try that?"

"Yes and I thought it tasted bland. But that was before we figured out why I couldn't taste things. Maybe now if I tried it I would like it. Have you ever tried it?"

"Well, no."

"Then how would you know it tastes bad?"

"Well, I, ok you got me there. How about once we're done here we get a pizza and some icing and try it?" Jeremie was joking.

"Yes! And only on a small piece in case it does taste bad."

"Well, um, ok." Jeremie sighs. "But first we need this done."

**That Night**

Jeremie gets back from the pizza place after walking Aelita home. Dana is sneaking out of Odd's room when she sees Jeremie. "Oh, uh, hi. You didn't see Jim did you?"

"Nope you're safe. But you shouldn't risk getting caught on the boy's floor this late."

"Oh and where are you coming back from? The bathroom?"

"No."

"So you weren't using the mirror for putting on lipstick?" Jeremie rubs his lips and sees a slight pink stain on his sleeve.

"It was just a good night kiss." Jeremie blushes as he goes past Dana and to his room.

**Yumi's House**

Aelita is on her bed curled up with the doll Jeremie got her with a smile on her face.

In Yumi's room Yumi is up working on her history homework. "I must get this done." She had gotten too caught up in translating notes and forgot the time. She only had a few dozen pages left and the faster she got them done the faster she could stop having William over. Not that...

**Kadic Academy**

Ulrich gets in his room just before curfew. "Where were you?"

"Out. Uh, working on some thing."

"For Yumi? If you need help just let me know."

"Really?" Ulrich gazes at a piece of clothing that clearly wasn't his or Odd's. "Is that Dana's or Emily's uh, clothing."

"I uh, stole that, for a double slingshot. Need it for my next movie. Seriously. Although I should make sure Dana gets it back after the movie is done." Ulrich is confused. Odd didn't sound like he was nervous or worried about being caught. Almost like he was telling the truth.

"Wow. I actually believe you."

"You've known me long enough buddy you should know when I'm telling the truth. You see I need these meteors too fall but I want high impact and nothing else in the shot. So what I have planned is set up the camera and fire rocks with, that, and have them land in sand or loose dirt so it creates a dust cloud. And then,"

"Odd, ok, what ever. It is late and I'm tired. Besides I'll watch your movie when it is done." Ulrich gets changed for bed.

"Of course you will it will be a masterpiece. My first post apocalyptic movie. Meteors smash the planet blocking out the Sun. I'll save a ton of money by shooting in the dark. I can say what ever I want is going on and no one will see if it is or not."

"Good luck with that." Ulrich gets in bed and quickly falls asleep.

**Friday Afternoon**

Odd is getting ready for his date with Emily when a black mist appears. He sees it in the mirror's reflection. "Oh not good. If you mess up my hair I will get angry. And you wouldn't like me when I'm angry." The black mist attacks him.

He falls to the floor. "Stop, Xana, do you know, how disgusting, this floor must be!" Odd struggles and gets back up running for the door.

He runs for the stairs with the black mist fast behind him. He slides down the banister and leaps to the floor running out of the dorm building.

The black mist shifts through the door then grabs Odd by the shirt. "Whoa! I don't fly I don't fly!" The black mist has him lifted in the air several meters and flies him towards the woods.

**Control Room**

Jeremie takes the Blu Tooth headset off. "Battery is dead. Aelita call the others. Bosh are you sure you're ok? We can hold you back if we must."

"I can still deactivate Towers and I don't fight any ways. I can do this."

"Ok wait in the Scanner Room for the others."

**Woods**

Odd is dropped near the sewer entrance. "Ow, ow, and ow." He had barreled through tree branches and was covered in leaves and insects. "I'd be going to Lyoko any ways why did Xana focus on me?" Odd slowly gets up checking on the many scratches and slight bleeding.

**Control Room**

Jeremie readies the vehicles. "The second you land in the Forest Sector you can get on the vehicles." He has the profiles up and primed as well. "Did you try calling Odd again Aelita?"

"I sent him a text. He didn't respond."

"Then he must be the target. Or busy with Dana or Emily or Samantha or some other girl." Jeremie leans back in the computer chair. "You should go down and wait with Bosh. The faster we get this done the better chance we have of not needing a return."

"Be careful in case Xana comes after you." Aelita hugs him then hurries to the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room.

**Sewers**

Odd hears talking behind him. "Please let that be the others." He was going slower than normal due too his pain.

"Odd!" He turns and sees Ulrich with Yumi. "How did we catch you?" Odd stops and the others stop when they get close.

"Xana did a number on me. Where's William?"

"No idea. Yumi and I were," She elbows Ulrich in the ribs.

"Training. Maybe Xana got him too."

"I hope he does the same number on William as he did me. Not fair he targeted me. I have a big date tonight and unless we get a return I won't have time for getting ready." The three take off for the Factory.

**Factory**

William crosses the bridge and swings down to the Factory floor. He takes the elevator straight down to the Scanner Room. "Hey Bosh, Aelita. Any idea what the attack is?"

"We believe Xana is attacking Odd. If we do this fast enough we won't need a return." Aelita gets in the middle Scanner. "We are ready Jeremie."

"As soon as Ulrich and Yumi get here I'll send them." Jeremie's fingers fly over the keyboard. "Transfer William, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Bosh, Scanner William, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Bosh, and virtualization." They land in the Forest Sector near the vehicles.

William jumps on the Bow and flies up in the air. "I love this thing. So totally beats riding on the Star with Ulrich."

**Factory**

Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich run across the bridge and swing down to the Factory floor. They push the button for the elevator.

Jeremie looks through the camera. "Odd made it? But he looks hurt. Be ready they'll be there in about a minute."

Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich step off the elevator and go to the Scanners. Jeremie starts the process when Ulrich sees a black mist enter the Scanner tube Odd was in. "Jeremie don't," The process starts and Ulrich goes silent.

**Lyoko**

As the others land Ulrich looks over at Odd. "Odd are you ok?"

"Yeah I feel fine now. We better get going." Odd jumps on the Blade and nearly crashes. "Whoa maybe not as fine as I thought." He levels the Blade out and follows after the others as they fly down the narrow paths of the Forest Sector.

**Control Room**

Jeremie sees Odd's profile flash. "Odd did you use a power?"

"No, why?"

"Your profile flashed and you lost five points."

"I wasn't hit by any thing."

"Uh, I saw a black mist enter the Scanner that Odd was in just before you sent us. Why I asked if he felt fine."

"I do but maybe you should bring me back."

"I will if it happens again. Be on the lookout for the Scyph. It may go after Bosh again but I doubt it."

"So it would only want Odd and Aelita." Ulrich gets his swords out as he looks over at Odd.

"Yeah, probably. I'll keep an eye on the map for it."

**Lyoko**

They near the activated Tower when a swarm of Hornets dive in. "Protect Aelita and Bosh. I don't see the Scyph. Yet."

"Same old monsters." William pulls his sword and shield out. "But now you have me." He turns and flies up at the Hornets.

"Wait! You can't just fly at them. William we need a strategy."

"Just keep going I'll deal with this." He holds his shield up and blocks lasers.

"Laser Arrow!" With William distracting them the Hornets are much easier targets. Odd hits two destroying them.

"Watch this!" William slams in to a Hornet with the shield and slashes at another with his sword destroying it.

The one he hit with his shield tumbles through the air uncontrollably. Yumi throws her fans and they curve through the air with one slicing the Hornet destroying it.

The last one dives for Aelita and Bosh and starts spraying acid. Aelita holds her arms together and her energy blades form in to a shield. It blocks the acid and she flies the Shield away from the Hornet. "It has been awhile since I did that."

"I'm glad you remembered you could do that." Bosh clings tighter to Aelita as she tries flying faster away from the Hornet.

Yumi throws her fans but misses the final Hornet. "Odd shoot it already!"

"Odd!" Ulrich turns and sees Odd is flying the other way. "Jeremie some thing is wrong with Odd get him off of Lyoko now!"

"I'm trying. He lost another ten points." Jeremie slams a fist on the arm of the computer chair. "Xana must have done it. I don't know how. Maybe that black mist cut him off from the Scanner."

"Or he possessed Odd. He couldn't posses a human like he does a rat or teddy bear but maybe through the Scanner he could."

"Odd, Odd, respond, please Odd say some thing." No response.

Ulrich starts going after Odd then stops. "William, Yumi, you're the next fastest. Get him and destroy him before he does some thing even stupider then normal."

"Got it." William starts going after Odd with Yumi and Ulrich goes after the last Hornet.

Aelita sees the activated Tower. "Bosh I will just fly for it. If any more monsters appear I won't stop." He presses closer against her.

"I can't fight or defend you."

"I won't need it." She brings out her energy blades.

Odd flies under the Sector and a Transporter appears swooping out from the Sector. "No! Jeremie, Xana used a Transporter and grabbed Odd. Do you know where he is?"

"The Super Computer shows him in the Mountain Sector. The nearest Way Tower is several minutes away. You can't get there in time."

"William if you hadn't gone off like that one of us would have noticed Odd going off on his own. If we lose him it will be your fault!" Keeps going after the last Hornet knowing he must protect Aelita and Bosh.

**Mountain Sector**

Odd flies straight up to the Scyph. The tentacles reach down and wrap around Odd lifting him off of the Blade.

**Forest Sector**

As Aelita and Bosh get close to the activated Tower another swarm of Hornets come down. "Bosh control the Shield for a few seconds." Aelita closes her eyes and starts singing. A rock tunnel starts forming when a Hornet fires a laser and hits Aelita distracting her.

"Aelita get behind me!" Ulrich, having destroyed the last Hornet from the last swarm, flies past her and Bosh. "Triplicate!" His clones leaps off of the Shield and strike two Hornets destroying them before falling in to the Digital Sea below.

"Distract them for me." Aelita closes her eyes again and starts singing. The tunnel reforms and this time is completed. She flies through it being protected from lasers and acid.

**Mountain Sector**

The Scyph drops Odd on the Sector and flies away.

**Control Room**

Jeremie sees Odd's life points drop to fifty. "I think the Scyph is done with Odd. Aelita, Bosh, some one get that Tower deactivated. I'll see if I can't bring Odd back now." Jeremie tries and it works. "Xana got what he wanted. I'm sorry Odd." He doesn't respond.

**Lyoko**

Aelita and Bosh enter the activated Tower. Soon it is deactivated. "Do we need a return Jeremie?"

"No. Odd is, he's, I'll bring you back now."

**Scanner Room**

Every one huddles around Odd who was passed out. "He is hurt worse than I was."

"Maybe Xana took more from him. Or because he was a different kind of an AI it, I don't know. William what were you thinking?"

"What? I kicked Hornet butt. I always beat up his monsters better then you do Ulrich. You're so worried about plans and stuff. I'm surprised Yumi hasn't kicked you out as leader and taken over." His smirk angers Ulrich even more who restrains himself as best he can.

"I told you before I'm not the leader and don't want it. And because of you being an idiot Odd's hurt. And maybe Xana only needs two out of three for what ever it is he's planning." Yumi sees Ulrich clench his hands in to fists.

"If he only needs two we're screwed. Aelita, Bosh, even though he is out we should put him in the Scanner and scan him. If he is missing the same information as Bosh then I'll check your information and see if I can't find a way of protecting it. Or, well, I have a few ideas of what it is he wants. Aelita, Bosh, and Ulrich."

"Why him?"

"He can help move Odd."

"Well, so can I."

"You've done enough William! You said you could help and you only screw things up!"

"I kick monster butt! I barrel through Mega Tanks and Wolves like they were nothing! It isn't my fault you sit around and talk about what you should do. I go out and I destroy the monsters. I took out just about every one of them last time."

"And we lost Odd! If you just followed orders and stuck with the plan we could have stopped Odd." Ulrich clenches a hand in to a fist. "Get out of here!"

"Fine, don't appreciate that I kick more butt in a single attack then you probably have the entire time Ulrich." William goes over to the elevator and gets on.

"Jeremie is there any way we can make him go away?"

"Not that I know of. And he may rat us out if we try keeping him out. Letting him in has been a complete disaster. If Yumi hadn't,"

"Hey don't blame me for this Jeremie. How could I have known the notes would reveal Odd was a freaking AI? You sure didn't think they would."


	30. Chapter 30

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 2**

**Episode 55: Journey On A Web**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**2 Days Since Last Episode**

Yumi is in her room working on the last page of notes. "Finally!" She throws the pen at the wall. "I need a break. I'll get these to Jeremie and Aelita then call Ulrich." She puts the translated notes in a folder and leaves her room.

**Kadic**

Odd is in the nurse's office still feeling sick. "I got your blood tests back and they don't show any germs or virus activity. It could be a genetic disorder like Lupus."

"It's never Lupus." Odd laughs.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He knew what was wrong but hoped the nurse could give him some thing that made him feel better. "I can barely eat."

"I know. The lunch lady was worried when you only had seconds." There is knocking on the door. "And your fan club is back."

"I can't let them see me like this. I look terrible."

"If any of them really like you they won't care what you look like."

"But I still will." Odd laughs weakly.

**Control Room**

Yumi hands over the last of the translated notes. "That is all of them."

"Great! We have most of the electronic pages sorted but some are still missing. We've gone through the paper notes and found that a lot of the personal ones add lines with the parts we're missing. But none of the technical pages."

"Really? And here I thought the personal stuff was a waste."

"You didn't find his past interesting? How he developed so much advanced technology and sold it off for funds? He invented half of the computer and internet technology we use today."

"Computers are cool and stuff but I like it old school. Well," She pulls out her cellphone. "Maybe I do like some of the new stuff." She gets on the elevator as she calls Ulrich.

**That Night**

Ulrich and Yumi are getting back to her house. "I needed that. Working on those notes took forever." She rubs her hand thinking of all the writing cramps she had gotten over the months.

"But now they're done. If only we could kick William out."

"I'm sorry. If I had any idea what was in the notes I wouldn't have asked him for help. How could I have known Odd was a freaking AI?"

"Exactly. Jeremie blaming you is crap. You're the only one who could translate the paper notes. If any one else could they would have."

"Thanks Ulrich."

"Except Odd some how learned Chinese and I struggle with Italiano I can't imagine learning Japanese. Even with help." Ulrich takes her hand in his.

"I'd rather do some thing other then that with you. It sounds too much like schoolwork." Both laugh. "It is late I should be getting inside before they call me."

"Ok but uh, well," Ulrich leans forward and kisses Yumi quickly. Both blush. "Good night Yumi."

"Good night Ulrich." She leans down and kisses him on the cheek then goes through the gate to her front door.

**The Next Morning**

Jeremie calls Aelita before she arrives for class. "I have an idea. We think he wants access too the internet. If he gains it then he could spread out across the world. He could gain control of every computer increasing power untold of. The Super Computer is the most powerful computer in the world but every computer combined? Far more powerful."

"And?"

"We know the only ones who can near the portal are you, Odd, and Bosh. But what if they can't any more? I think a trip back to Jericho is needed."

"After class?"

"After class. Are you and Yumi on your way here?"

"Yes. We are near the gates now."

"I'll see you in class. Um, bye."

"I'll see you soon." They hang up.

**After Class**

Jeremie had told the others, minus William, during lunch his plans. "So we go and see if I can get near the portal again?"

"Yes. Are you feeling well enough? You only had one course during lunch."

"I'll be fine Princess. On Lyoko you can't feel like you do on Earth." Odd rubs his stomach as he feels it churn a little. "I'm not used too eating so little."

"Then we better get to Lyoko. We'll have Bosh lead you there."

"If Xana attacks again?"

"Hope we get there before he does." Jeremie and the others, again minus William, head for the sewer entrance in the woods.

**Factory**

When the Lyoko Warriors climb out of the sewers they see William. "How did you know we were coming here?" Jeremie and the others are stunned.

"And how did you beat us?" Ulrich gets between Yumi and William.

"Taxi. So keeping me out? I show you up every time so you try and kick me out?"

"You got Odd captured! What if your next mistake gets some one killed? We never should have let you in." Yumi tries shoving her way past Ulrich but he blocks her.

"He's here so we're stuck with him. This is a simple get in and get out right? See of Bosh and Odd can get near the portal and then leave. He can't screw that up." Jeremie and the others continue across the bridge and in to the Factory.

**Lyoko**

The warriors land in the Forest Sector and wait for Bosh and the Transporter. When he runs out of the Tower they see the Transporter. "Hurry up Bosh it is almost here." He leaps and reaches the Transporter just in time.

**Jericho**

The Transporter lands in the Jericho western entrance. The Lyoko Warriors step out. "Lead the way Bosh."

"Wait." He puts a hand on the wall nearest him. "It changed. Yes, it changed."

"Jericho? How?"

"I don't know. It must be a safety device. Yes when Xana last entered he may have learned the paths. So Jericho changed them." Odd raises his hand.

"So that means we're lost with out taking a single step? Great."

"I think we should stop and ask for directions." Every one but Bosh stare at Aelita. "I learned that men are not known for asking directions. Of course I doubt we will find an elderly old man in a rocking chair." She smiles and the others laugh realizing she was making a joke.

"Internet or television?"

"Both."

"We won't need too ask for directions. I am synching with Jericho. I see only an outline for the moment but it will be enough. Follow me." Jericho take a different path than before as the others follow.

**Lyoko**

A Tower activates. Hundreds of Hornet form and fly towards the center of Lyoko.

Jeremie sees this on a map. "Hornets, hundreds of them. He used Vipers last time."

"Hornets are faster, more agile, and maybe he can send more of them. He will try flooding Jericho with them again."

"Can't we block them Bosh?"

"There are several tunnels and passages through Jericho. But when we get near the portal in to the internet the path becomes more limited."

"Then we'll wait until then. We're just seeing if you three," Ulrich motions towards the AI. "Can get to the internet."

"We must hurry then. I am seeing a much clearer path now. We will go through a trap room soon." Bosh slows down then stops at the opening of a bare black walled room. "You must be careful. The traps would befuddle and destroy Xana's monsters easily but we are smarter."

"Oh come on it doesn't look that bad." William moves ahead and steps on a tile that moves.

"Watch out you idiot!" A ball covered in spikes shoots out from the wall. William ducks underneath it.

"See? Not that bad. You guys worry too much." He takes a few more steps when a spike shoots out of the floor. "Whoa!" He leapt out of the way just in time.

"I can sense the traps. Don't move I will lead the way. As soon as Jericho finishes telling me the clear path I will move through."

"Amazing." Aelita puts a hand on the wall. "I hear nothing. Jericho does not speak to me." She takes her hand off.

"The notes explained it Aelita. I was created after you as a companion. He created Jericho as a home for us. It was not yet finished when you were created." Bosh walks forward taking a different path from William.

The others follow him quickly but William is left behind as he tries making his way through the trap room until he reaches the path Bosh and the others had taken.

**Elsewhere...**

The Hornets flood through the south entrance. Jericho's paths change even as more Hornets flood in.

**Lyoko Warriors**

Bosh feels the change in Jericho. "The Hornets have made it. Jericho is changing. It may buy us time." He puts a hand on the wall. "A room of tunnels is near. We can find a shortcut through it." He and the others find it and take one tunnel through.

At the end of the tunnel they see a room of mirrors. "Hey I remember this room." Odd stands in front of a mirror and sees it stretch him out. "I love these kind of mirrors."

"It is not the last way through so we must hurry." Bosh leads them through halls of mirrors.

**Control Room**

Jeremie sees a strange glitch on the holomap. "That can't be good. Uh Bosh did you notice another change?"

"No. Why?"

"The Holomap blinked for a second. I'm not sure why."

**Jericho**

Bosh and the others reach a tunnel and dive through. After several twists and turns they come out in a white room with small pools of water. "So what room is this?" Odd leans over and looks in to a pool of water.

"Be careful Odd. I would step back if I were you." As Odd does a spear shoots out and sticks to the ceiling.

"Whoa cool." Three rocks drop down in front of Odd.

"We can only move through if we through those rocks in the right pools." Odd kicks at one.

"So do it Bosh. You're our GPS unit."

"I will as soon as Jericho tells me. It changes every few days." Bosh and the others wait.

**Control Room**

Jeremie sees the Holomap glitch again. "Bosh it happened again."

**Jericho**

Bosh yells in surprise. "Xana!"

Ulrich pulls his swords out. Yumi gets her fans out. William pulls sword and shield out.

"No, that is not what I meant. Xana is attacking Jericho himself. That must be what Jeremie is detecting. Jericho will not tell me the correct order. It is too busy defending itself from Xana."

"It didn't do any of this stuff last time did it?" Bosh nods.

"It did but not this much. Of course Xana did not attack so directly last time. Jericho must protect itself best it can."

"So what do we do? Just run through? I don't like that. We need a plan."

"Or we run through. I got through that last trap room."

"You headed straight for the path you knew was clear."

"I still made it Ulrich. Just a few minutes behind the rest of you."

"For once I agree with William. Bosh what happens if we throw a rock in the wrong pool?" Odd looks over at a different pool of water wondering what kind of trap was in it.

"All traps release at once. They expand through the hallways destroying every thing. It would be unwise trying."

"So the only way you could do it safely is because Jericho would tell you. Which means we are in trouble. Is there any other way Bosh?"

"Not that I know of. William's idea of just running through is the best unless Xana stops attacking Jericho." William smirks at Ulrich.

"Fine but William goes first."

"Gladly. I'll kick butt again." William takes off with his shield raised.

A spear shoots out and deflects off of William's shield. On the other side several lasers fire. He drops to the ground and they fly over him. "Too easy." He gets back up and starts running.

After a few paces another trap launches. He barely dodges it. "New idea." He dives forward and lands on his shield sliding over thirty meters before stopping. He was just a few steps away from the exit. He crawls on his belly until he is out. "Made it!"

Ulrich shakes in frustration. William's recklessness cost what ever Xana wanted from Odd and had nearly gotten himself destroyed. And now he had just gotten through the room and to the other side successfully because of his recklessness. "I bet I can do it faster." Ulrich crouches. "Super Sprint!" He runs through as fast as he can. The traps activate but always a second too late.

"Great! How do we get across?" Odd takes a few steps forward and a trap activates. He jumps back just in time.

"Uh, um," William crosses his arms and leans against the wall.

"Come on mister planner. Or do I gotta do all the work?"

"Shut up William unless you do!"

"I do." Ulrich almost strikes with a sword. "Triplicate and have the clones carry people across using that Super Sprint of yours." He leans in close so only Ulrich can hear it. "Duh."

"I hate you." Ulrich steps back. "Ok, I'll Triplicate and have my clones carry you across." Ulrich creates two clones and sends them across. One picks up Yumi as the other picks up Odd. They Super Sprint back across and drop the two off then go back for Aelita and Bosh.

The Hornets fill several hallways. When some enter a trap room they are quickly destroyed. A few more pour in and try different paths with one making it through.

After making it past the traps Bosh leads them through several more tunnels. "Are we there yet? I'm thirsty. I'm tired."

"Odd if you don't shut up I'll devirtualize you myself." Ulrich's frustrations piled up one after another. "Bosh are we close?"

"We are."

"How many more tunnels?"

"Only a couple Aelita."

"I can use my Creativity and block off access."

"Does it work here? Princess I'd be careful."

"I will find out."

"One more tunnel and you should try it Aelita." Bosh leaps through and the rest follow him.

The Hornets fly through the pool room and are quickly destroyed. More and more fly through and soon so many that the traps can not keep up and several make it through.

Aelita closes her eyes and starts singing. A digital frame forms then completes a wall. "Ok we better keep going. Good job Aelita."

"Thank you Ulrich."

"Guys the Holomap keeps losing power or some thing. What ever Xana is doing it is working."

"He may try for the internet. Get there, see if Odd or Bosh can get through, and then get out. We need that Tower deactivated."

"Working on it. The second we get there and see if Odd and Bosh can get to the portal we get out. Got it?"

"Yes Ulrich." William rolls his eyes.

They move through a room with what appears is playground equipment. Odd stops and pushes a swing. "We gotta come back here. I love swings."

"Hurry up Odd!" He catches up to the others.

Several Hornets find the wall and start shooting it. It holds strong but could only for so long.

Bosh and the others finally see the entrance for the portal. Yumi places her hand on the barrier. "I can't get through."

"Let's see if I can do it." Odd walks up next to Yumi and reaches his hand out. It presses against the barrier but slowly he can push through it.

"It rejected you but then let you in." Aelita walks through with no trouble.

Bosh presses his hand on the barrier and then he walks through. "Jeremie you should check our code later. It may have been rewritten so we could enter."

"But it does show the data taken was the key for entering the internet. Ok get out of there guys we need that Tower deactivated."

"Wait," Aelita runs over to the portal and looks in. Her eyes glaze over as the information rushes through her.

"Grab her we can't waste time." Odd runs over and grabs Aelita by the arm dragging her away.

The Hornets finally blast through the wall and fly looking for the Lyoko Warriors. Their numbers greatly thinned by the many trap rooms.

The Lyoko Warriors hear the buzzing of wings. "Aelita, Bosh, stay back." Ulrich pulls his swords out. "We got this."

"I'll do it you guys just get Aelita and Bosh out of here."

"Idiot that is the only way out!"

"No it isn't." Ulrich almost attacks Bosh in frustration. William, Odd, and now Bosh. "Right past the next tunnel is another way. I can lead us."

"Then you guys get going I'm gonna kick more Hornet butt." William runs toward the sound of buzzing as the others run the other way.

William blocks with his shield. He reflects several back and hits two Hornets destroying them. "Too easy." He hides behind his shield as more Hornets fire at him.

The others near an entrance after nearly twenty minutes of running. "Jeremie where is the activated Tower?"

"Ice Sector. Uh, location is..." Jeremie gives the coordinates so Bosh can set the Transporter.

**Lyoko**

The Transporter lands and the Lyoko Warriors step out seeing the vehicles form. "We can see it good job Bosh."

"It was simple once Jeremie gave the coordinates." He jumps on the Shield with Aelita. "Xana is most likely busy with Jericho so we should have an easy path."

"Don't say that every time some one says that Xana sends monsters!" Odd is on the Blade.

"Not this time, so far." Jeremie keeps an eye on the screen.

**Jericho**

William crashes through the Hornets with his shield. "Ha! Take that Xana!" He swings his sword and cuts through a Hornet. "This is awesome! I can't believe the others hate this." He destroys another and then another.

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warriors easily make it to the activated Tower. "See told you no monsters."

"Just hurry the faster it is deactivated the better." Bosh jumps off of the Shield and runs in to the activated Tower.

**Jericho**

William slashes through another and another Hornet. "Bring it on Xana! I could do this all day." He slams his shield in to a Hornet smashing it against the wall. "Alright please keep sending more!" He swings at a Hornet and it explodes before he strikes it. "Hey what happened?"

**Lyoko**

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Bosh.

"Ok I'll bring every one back." Jeremie's fingers fly over the keyboard.

**Control Room**

Jeremie checks through Bosh's information again. "It added some data but it didn't rewrite any thing. Amazing. It still recognized you. Xana may have a harder time then he thought even with the Keys."

"Let's not find out. We protect Aelita above all else. If we even have the slightest fear we devirtualize her."

"Easier said then done Ulrich. I don't know if I could hurt the Princess."

"It would be saving her life Odd. And that goes for all of you. If you must destroy Aelita. We can't let Xana access the internet."

"If he does we would lose. Maybe instantly. He would break free of the Super Computer. Turning it off wouldn't stop him any more."

"Then we'll kick more Xana butt so you can get that virus out of her."

"Or you'll follow orders so you don't get Aelita taken. William yes you can fight but if you get distracted like when Odd got taken it doesn't matter. Aelita and the Key inside of her is the most important thing. In fact maybe she shouldn't go to Lyoko any more."

"But I can fight and help. And if Bosh is devirtualized then I am needed."

"And we don't know if Bosh will devirtualize or be destroyed. We haven't tested every thing and that is one thing we can't really test."

"Then we protect Aelita at all costs."

**Van**

The time travelers hear the conversation through the spybot they sent in. "They're panicking. We should go in and tell them!"

"No! We can't interfere too much or we won't go back in time. We can only interfere just enough. They can handle it."

"They fought for years before Xana killed them all. We don't know when or how but he does. What if it is tomorrow?"

"What if it is next year? We can nudge them here and there but we can't do too much. Any news on that avatar?"

"Huh? What avatar?" The other man shakes his head. "Oh, uh, yeah no new reports. Maybe they changed some thing that prevents it from being made."

"Which could be a good or bad thing."

**A/N And so another trip to Jericho. I would love making this a comic or some thing so you could see what I see in my head. Tunnels, halls, rooms with games, playground equipment, traps, and so much more. So much of it is visual but short of having several pages of just details... Not gonna happen. A little romance for Ulrich and Yumi. Not a lot from Jeremie and Aelita. And Odd being Odd. Even when sick he still has time for jokes. And maybe his "fan" club of several Kadic Academy girls lol. And yeah, car smashed, but got it fixed for the most part and found time for writing so here you go!**


	31. Chapter 31

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 2**

**Episode 56: Vaccine**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Control Room**

Jeremie leans back and watches the pre test of a new program. "Work, work, come on, work!" It reaches half completion.

"If it works when can we run it on me?"

"As soon as we make sure it is safe. Aelita if it messes up we could lose you." He reaches out and grasps her hand. "I can't lose you." They lean closer to each other. Just as their lips are about too touch a new screen appears on the monitor.

"Jeremie and Aelita it is working." They pull apart as Bosh leans forward. "I have not detected a single defect."

"Um, yes, good. In two days it will be Sunday. We will have all day too make sure it works and that the others are here. Bosh keep scanning it and testing it. We both have curfew soon."

"Of course. I would not see harm come to Aelita. We will do this and remove the virus from her." Aelita and Jeremie get on the elevator and leave the Factory.

**Yumi's Home**

At the front gate Jeremie lets go of Aelita's hand. "If we free you we will turn the Super Computer off."

"And what of Xana? If another finds the Super Computer and releases him? Without Bosh or I they will be helpless in stopping Xana."

"We could leave Bosh on Lyoko. He already said he doesn't like Earth. And said he has no wish of going to Kadic Academy."

"But he has changed! He has started enjoying his time here. And I could not trap him there. I was trapped for years I can't trap some one else."

"He was trapped as long as you were. Longer even."

"No one should be trapped there." Aelita shivers as if suddenly cold. "Please do not trap him. We should destroy Xana. We can't risk him escaping and causing harm on this world. Even if it were long after we die. I love Earth and can't let Xana harm it."

"We'll think about it. Maybe after we're done with school and have some free time we can come back and try destroying Xana. After a few years the Super Computer may even lose power making Xana weaker."

"That is a good plan. Yes when we are out of the confines of school and Yumi's parents we could come back. And hope no one finds the Super Computer before then." Aelita leans forward and kisses Jeremie. When she pulls back a second later he is blushing brightly. "I will miss you until I see you tomorrow."

"I'll miss you too." Jeremie hugs her then watches as she enters Yumi's house before going to Kadic Academy.

**Sunday Morning**

Jeremie wakes up an hour earlier and dresses quickly. More tests were done and all things were showing positively. They would do it finally. They would use his vaccine and clear Aelita of the virus. He already had things set for Bosh. A cousin of Aelita's from Canada. Jeremie smiles to himself. Keeping Bosh as Aelita's cousin would hopefully push any idea of courting her from Bosh's mind.

He skips the school's breakfast and goes to Yumi's house. Aelita was already awake and waiting for him out front. "Jeremie!" She hugs him hard. "I could not sleep and even now my heart beats much faster then normal."

"I'm nervous and excited too. This could be the greatest day ever." She smiles and nods sharply. "Maybe we should get some breakfast? I doubt the others will be awake until later."

"I would like that. Thank you." They hold hands as they walk away. The Sun barely above the horizon highlights them as they walk for the nearest restaurant.

**Later On...**

Yumi wakes up and goes to Aelita's room. "She's gone already? I don't hear the shower running. Maybe she left for the Factory already." Yumi takes her time. They were all told noon was the meeting time and she still had more then an hour.

**Kadic Academy**

Odd wakes up and rolls over. Ulrich was still sleeping. He looks at the clock. "Ten minutes!" He jumps out of bed then leaps on Ulrich. "Get up get up we gotta get going!"

"Odd what the," Ulrich is cut off when Odd pulls him out of bed.

"Dude we have ten minutes before we gotta meet the others. Get dressed and get going! In fact you have a shirt and boxers on good enough." Odd throws the door open and runs out of the room.

"Odd put some pants and shoes on at least!" Ulrich throws a drawer open and grabs a pair of shorts and puts them on. He gets his shoes on and runs out with eight minutes left.

**Control Room**

Jeremie checks the time again. "One minute. How can they be late? They know how important today is." Jeremie taps his foot.

"Maybe their alarm didn't go off? They wouldn't miss this. They are my friends." Aelita stares at the monitor where Jeremie has the camera from the entrance showing.

**Factory**

Odd skates across the bridge then ollies off the edge and grabs the rope swinging down. He runs barefoot across the Factory floor to the elevator.

"Wait!" Ulrich jumps and grabs the rope swinging down. Having worn shoes he easily ran across the grass and sticks of the woods on his way to the sewer entrance while Odd was slowed down. "We made it." Ulrich is almost out of breath as the elevator doors close.

**Control Room**

Now that Odd, oddly dressed in his sleepwear, along with Ulrich have made it Jeremie starts. "We did it. Every test we ran shows it works perfectly."

"And what if it doesn't? We can't lose the Princess."

"I know Odd. Why we ran several tests over the past couple of days. I'm nervous too Odd." Jeremie's hands shake slightly. "But this will work. We finally figured it out. It didn't even take as long as it took us to get her off Lyoko." He smiles with pride.

"We are ready. I am ready. And once we do this we can turn the Super Computer off and plan for tackling Xana when we're older." Yumi's eyes go wide with shock.

"What? Wait, when was this decided?"

"We discussed it and think it would be a good idea if we kept an eye on the Factory but until we were older and more in control of our lives we would let Xana sit."

"Well, that, great. I could focus on soccer and school."

"Yeah but where would we get our excitement? If we aren't dealing with killer rats or possessed satellites what will we do? Skateboard? Date many girls?" Ulrich and Jeremie clear their throats. "Or only certain ones if you're some people."

"And what do we tell William? He doesn't even know we're doing this today." Yumi pats her cellphone. William had already called her twice.

"Tell him we did it with out him."

And so the others watch Aelita take the elevator down and then step in to the middle Scanner on the cameras. "See you soon Aelita." She smiles towards the camera as the Scanner doors close.

Jeremie closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before starting. "Enter the last line and..." He hits enter. "She'll be clean in just a few minutes." He and the others watch the anti virus program work.

**Few Minutes Later**

An error comes up. "No, no!" A few seconds later the Tower Scan pops up showing an activated Tower in the Forest Sector. Jeremie shouts a few words he shouldn't have then slams on the control panel. "Xana! He put that virus in her and now is stopping her from being cleaned!"

"Jeremie it is worse than that." Bosh leans over his shoulder. "He changed it. It isn't deleting the virus but her!"

"He turned our own program against us. Aelita!" Tears flow from Jeremie's eyes. "Aelita!" He throws the headset at the monitor.

"We can stop it right? Just cancel the program. Come on Einstein you can do it."

He works on the control panel but none of the things he tries stops the deletion of Aelita. When the program closes Yumi sighs with relief. "Jeremie you stopped it right?"

"No! The process once it started can't be stopped. We're done for. I'm done. Bosh can take control of this." Jeremie pushes away from the control panel. "She's gone." He pounds his hand on the arm rest of the chair before getting up. "She's gone, deleted." He turns and starts walking for the elevator.

"Whoa Jeremie," Ulrich tries stopping Jeremie but he is shoved out of the way. "Stop!"

"No! She's gone! I don't have any of her hair or any other DNA. This should be stopping today. This was over! We were gonna take a break! And instead we lost her! She was why I dealt with all of this. Now she's gone and I don't care!" He clenches his hands in to fists. "And it is my fault! I killed her!"

"She's not gone! How can you claim you love her and give up so easily?" Bosh sits down and his fingers fly over the keyboard.

Bosh keeps working while Jeremie fights with Ulrich. "He can't save her! She's been deleted! Xana deleted her with my program! I killed Aelita!" Jeremie breaks down in sobs.

The Tower deactivates on its own. "We can't launch a return it wouldn't bring her back. But we could try and back load her profile and launch the the last scan and..." Bosh keeps talking but the others don't listen. It was beyond all of them but Jeremie but he was too busy crying.

**Lyoko**

Black mists swarm over all of Lyoko. Entire Sectors shake.

**Control Room**

Bosh ignores the Holomap turning off. "Her information was on here in several files. We deleted the actual person but the data is still there. If Jeremie recovers soon he can help. The rest of you could check her room. Hairbrush or sweaty socks would help. Any thing that might have her DNA on it." Bosh is met with blank stares. The click clack of keys resonate around the room. "Now!"

"Call William. He's already there." Yumi had sent William there just so she could keep him busy. "He can bring the stuff here." Ulrich and Yumi try comforting Jeremie. They try telling him he wasn't responsible for what happened and that they could fix it.

**Yumi's House**

William opens Aelita's door. "Ok hairbrush, sweaty socks, some thing." He picks up her gym shoes. He takes a whiff. "Oh yeah that's sweaty. But a hairbrush might be better." He looks through the room until he finds it then leaves with her shoes and hairbrush.

**Lyoko**

The black mists surround Jericho and start ripping it apart. Once the outer walls fall the black mists invade ripping the rooms apart.

**Control Room**

Bosh looks up at the screen. "He is making a move on Jericho. He only has two keys but that may be enough. Or he could try forcing his way through. Or maybe,"

"Maybe by deleting Aelita he thinks the way through to the internet will only need two keys." Odd shakes his head. "Whoa, that came from out of nowhere."

"It is a possibility. With her deletion the keys may be reset. Xana may only need two." Bosh keeps working but isn't sure if any of the things he was doing would work.

**Jericho**

Jericho responds too the assault and starts collapsing rooms in to each other forming an inner shell around the internet. Xana's black mists bounce off but continue attempts of forcing their way in. More of Jericho collapses in on itself forming an even tougher barrier.

**Control Room**

Bosh punches the control panel. "You will not leave us! I will fix this one way or another."

The elevator starts running and when it stops at the Control Room William steps off with the gym shoes and hairbrush. "Will these work?"

"They should. Get them to the Scanner Room and put them in the middle Scanner." William gets back on the elevator and goes to the Scanner Room.

When Bosh sees through the camera William had done what he asked he scans them. "The genetic data will transfer through much like a regular transfer but she didn't form. I hope it will draw what little data of her is left on Lyoko out. I can form it and maybe reboot her."

"No, it won't work." Jeremie puts his glasses on. "But it is a good start. What did you say about Xana attacking Jericho?"

"He's attacking it looking for the internet but Jericho is responding."

"Responding? What?"

"Jericho is defending itself."

"How? The programming behind that is insane. It can't be a, a, like a living entity. No the programming is more advanced then that. But we can't focus on that. Aelita, I will save her."

"We will save her."

"Only one of us can be at the control panel at a time." Bosh starts pushing away. "No, I'll go to Lyoko." Jeremie takes the ladder down and hurries to the left Scanner. Bosh sends him and Jeremie lands near a Tower.

**Several Hours Later**

"Guys it is getting late. We have curfew."

"You can go. I'll bring Jeremie back." A screen pops up filled with Jeremie.

"No! I'm not going any where with out Aelita!"

"We can't go guys with out Aelita. My parents would notice."

"Then launch a return. Unless it will mess things up even more."

"No Ulrich. We didn't do one because it wouldn't bring her back." He checks on Jericho. "It is less then half the original size. The outer shell was damaged at first but when it broke down it hardened and strengthened. Xana can't penetrate it yet."

"Launching a return will make him stronger."

"Not enough. I'll launch one now." The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**After Return**

Jeremie goes back to Lyoko but the others aren't sure what too do. "Can we go after Xana?"

"He's attacking Jericho. And with it locked down not even the Transporter can get through. And with out Aelita or I you can't deactivate a Tower. The power he's getting from the activated Tower isn't enough for penetrating Jericho. The Creator,"

"The Creator forgot about Xana. I went through those notes and translated them." William smiles at Yumi. "Remember?"

"Yes."

"So then why would he do this? Why would Jericho have such a defense?"

"Maybe some one else was making a Super Computer and he worried about them..." Odd stops when every one stares at him. "What?"

"Don't say that. Can you imagine if some else made a Xana? What if we beat this one and the other takes over?"

"How about you don't say that Yumi?" Every one looks down at the floor as a feeling of doom fills the room.

"Odd is right. Maybe some one else read his Manga and got the idea. Or he feared that. After all he did sell his Manga and sold some of his patents. But this kind of programming for a maybe? This is insane. What was he thinking?" Jeremie closes the screen and gets to work.

Ulrich and Yumi go to a far corner. "What do we do?"

"What do you mean? Ulrich we can't do any thing. This is out of our league."

"I know, exactly. And standing here sweating and worrying isn't helping. I can't stay down here." Ulrich reaches over and takes Yumi's hand in his.

"But we can't abandoned them."

"What are we doing? We can't help. I, on Lyoko, on Lyoko I know what I'm doing. I can give an order and choose a plan. But with the Super Computer and programs? I'm useless."

"You're as useless as the rest of us." Both laugh silently.

"And what if we lose Aelita? What do we do?"

"I don't know. My parents, the school, what if the police get involved? What if some one calls Canada? What if they find out she isn't real?"

"Just because she isn't from Canada doesn't mean she isn't real. Jeremie made it so she could pass Kadic Academy standards but I don't know about actual police. What if it gets Canadian police involved?"

"Jeremie can make digital files and print stuff off that fooled Kadic but how do you get stuff in government files all the way to Canada? We can't fail."

"Or do returns until the end of time. Except I guess time wouldn't end if we kept repeating it." Both laugh again. "Ulrich what if..."

"What?"

"What if it all falls apart? I can't do it. I can't stay here. I couldn't go to school knowing that a seat at the lunch table was empty because of us."

"What would you do? Run away?"

"I don't know. Dealing with Xana has been hard enough but if we lose Aelita then what? We can turn the Super Computer off trapping Xana and no reason for ever returning."

"I don't know Yumi. I couldn't let you go off alone if you ran away."

"And then what? What would we do? We're two kids." Ulrich hugs Yumi.

"Two teens, teens who have fought for the survival of Earth. I don't know what we would do either though."

"Yes!" Both flinch when Bosh yells. "Jeremie do you see it?"

"Yes. A few scrap data lines of Aelita!"

"I guess things aren't lost yet."

"Let's not pack our bags, yet." Ulrich squeezes Yumi's hand.

**Later that Night...**

"Curfew, again. Another return is needed Jeremie." The screen pops up showing Jeremie.

"Xana's being made stronger because we're too slow. But we made a lot of advances today. Bosh if you want we can switch. I can't feel tired on Lyoko but you're on Earth."

"Yes we can switch I am finding myself yawning quite a few times." The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Two More Returns Later**

Odd gets fed up with sitting around. "I'm hungry, tired, and can't do a dam," Ulrich yells in annoyance.

"We're all tired and hungry! And except for Bosh and Jeremie none of us can do a thing."

"So I'm leaving. I'll grab food what do you all want?"

"Burger, fries, the usual."

"Bosh?"

"I am fine. Jeremie are you hungry?" The screen pops up.

"Last time I was on Earth I wasn't but I might be next time."

"I'll grab a ton of burgers and fries." Odd gets on the elevator and leaves the Factory.

**Another Return **

Yumi, Odd, William, and Ulrich are sleeping on the floor. Bosh and Jeremie had switched again but even Jeremie was getting tired. "Bosh I need sleep."

"Sleep. I'll launch a return again when needed." Jeremie lays down near the others and falls asleep quickly.

**Jericho**

Xana's black mists completely surround Jericho which had collapsed even father. His attacks bounce off time after time but he doesn't give up.

**Two More Returns**

Ulrich and Yumi leave the Factory together. They had both gotten fed up with watching Bosh and Jeremie. "Now what? We can't do any thing."

"And we've lived this day how many times? How many days have we spent in the Control Room?" Yumi stretches her back and hears a few pops and cracks.

"One, technically." Ulrich leans down and ties his shoe. "I wonder how many days that was untied." Both laugh.

"Technically one." They laugh. "Do you think they'll do it?"

"Yes. I know they will. Jeremie and Bosh will do it because they both love her."

"I hope so Ulrich." She holds his hand. "Jeremie loves her even knowing what she is."

"Would it matter? I mean, Yumi you're Asian. In some places you and I would have a problem. Or Odd and that uh, what was her name, Sara?"

"I think Samantha."

"Yeah. In some places they'd be killed."

"But Aelita isn't human. I'm human, Samantha is human, and Aelita isn't. Who knows what will happen with her or Bosh."

"And Odd. He asked me if there was any way of testing how fast he was aging." Yumi gives him a quizzical look. "He's worried his metabolism and stuff meant he was aging faster. If he's aging faster he might die a lot earlier."

"Oh, yeah, never thought of that."

"All this Super Computer stuff and Xana, Lyoko, AI's, is too much. But it isn't like we can tell any one." Ulrich leans against Yumi. "We must rely on each other."

"Yeah, each other." Yumi leans down about too kiss Ulrich when both of their phones ring. Yumi reads the message. "A breakthrough?"

"We better hurry." The two turn and run for the Factory.

**Control Room**

Jeremie and Bosh are both in the Control Room. "We're doing a shut down then restart."

"And then what?" Ulrich sweats nervously.

"We try reloading the programs. If we reload Aelita it may reset her information and recreate her." Jeremie takes his glasses off and cleans them. "If it works like it should she'll be back but we aren't sure how much she'll remember."

"What? The Princess may not remember us?"

"Or who and what she is. It is a big risk but it is the only way we have."

"So we sit here and watch you two do all the work, still." Ulrich leans back against the wall.

"Yes but I understand. Bosh and I are the only ones who know what we're doing. I don't fight while you do. I do the computer work while you don't." Jeremie looks at the monitors. "Bosh I'll turn it off then on." He goes over to the elevator and gets on taking it down to the Super Computer Room.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Jeremie throws the switch turning the Super Computer back on. "Please work. And let her remember me. If any thing else let her remember me. I can't lose her." He goes back to the elevator and goes up to the Control Room.

**Control Room**

Bosh's fingers fly over the keyboard super humanly fast. Jeremie is climbing up the ladder as Odd steps off the elevator. "The Super Computer had a drop in power when you turned it back on. I believe it may damage a few sectors of the discs but nothing major."

"Is it working?"

"Mostly." Jeremie stands behind Bosh and watches.

The elevator starts running surprising every one until William steps off. "Ok I've let you guys ignore me long enough what are you doing? Why didn't you call me?"

"Long story, just shut up and sit down." Ulrich and William glare at each other.

**Several minutes later**

Bosh and Jeremie start screaming scaring the others. "What? What happened?"

"It worked!" Every one else start screaming. Ulrich and Yumi kiss hard in celebration.

Odd holds his hands up and stares at William. "Not celebrating like that with you."

After a couple minutes of celebration Ulrich and Yumi break apart long enough too ask the question. "Where is she?"

"Lyoko is rebuilding her. It recognized her data from the shoes and hairbrush plus the bits we could pull from the system. It realized she wasn't there and is correcting itself." Jeremie starts walking to the elevator. "Bring her to Earth the second you can." He takes it down to the Scanner Room.

**Scanner Room**

Jeremie sees the middle Scanner doors close. "Come on, please, please work. Please remember me." The Scanner doors open. "Aelita?"

"Jeremie!" She leaps in to his arms and kisses him. "Did it work?"

"You don't remember what happened?"

"What happened? No. Did it fail?"

"We don't know yet. I, you, Xana corrupted the program and deleted you. We've launched how ever many returns because we couldn't fix it in less then a day. But we finally did it." Jeremie hugs her hard. "I was so worried."

"We should turn the Super Computer off. It will show if the virus is gone from me once and for all." Jeremie pulls away and nods. They hold hands as they get on the elevator and take it down one more floor to the Super Computer Room.

**Super Computer Room**

Jeremie is nervous as he puts his hand on the switch. "If it didn't work I'll turn it right back on." He closes his eyes and pulls the switch. He opens his eyes and sees a bright eyed and smiling Aelita. "It worked!" They kiss again not breaking their embrace until Bosh calls through the speaker system.

"If you want you could turn it back off. We can take a couple months off from fighting Xana now that Aelita is freed from the Super Computer." The two break apart and both place a hand on the switch.

"A vacation from fighting Xana." They pulls the switch together.

**A/N And so ends Season 2. Gah, another episode that doesn't work as well as it does in my mind because it is word. Can't show the panic, fear, as Bosh and Jeremie work. Can't show how tired they get after they launch return after return after return. Can only try and describe it. But yeah, Xana tries actually destroying Aelita. And then makes an all out attack on Jericho for the internet but Jericho protects itself. The others worry that the Creator knew of another being built. Was there? Or was he just paranoid? And again, stuck with words, can't really show what is in my mind when Jeremie loses it. Grr... But I hope you enjoy this and can't wait for Season 3!**


	32. Chapter 32

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 3**

**Episode 57: Vacation**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**3 Months Since Season 2**

Aelita moves the last of her things in to her Kadic Academy dorm room. "I'm so glad the fake documents passed inspection."

"She couldn't stay at my house forever. But I will miss having you staying with me." Aelita and Yumi hug.

"It was nice learning from you. But now you won't be waiting for the shower as I stare in the mirror." Both laugh. "Thank you Odd and Ulrich for carrying my trunk."

"No problem Princess."

"Yeah, no big deal." Ulrich gets near Yumi and puts his arm around her waist. "So Jeremie how does it feel having Aelita living just one floor away from you?"

"We must follow the rules. Boys and girls aren't allowed in each others dorm rooms." Every one laughs.

"It will be nice having my cousin living here." Bosh, bright blue hair, black shirt with a Punk band logo on the front, black pants with several metal chains attached randomly, and black Converse shoes, leans against the door. "Maybe Odd can bother her with his homework now."

**Several Months Later**

Aelita and Jeremie are walking back from a date when they go for a detour. Standing out front of the Factory they stare across the bridge. "Didn't we say two months?"

"The others would rather enjoy the peace then fight again Jeremie. I also enjoy the peace."

"If any one else finds it though we will be in trouble. What if ten years from now a new Kadic student finds it and turns it on? With out you or Bosh they'd have no way of stopping Xana." Aelita hugs Jeremie from behind and whispers in his ear.

"Don't worry. You have it locked down. We can wait a few more weeks."

**Two Years Later**

Yumi helps Ulrich move his things in to his new dorm room at Jacques Senior Academy. "About time. Last year sucked being the only one here. Well, William was here but I've been avoiding him as best as I can."

"It isn't our fault you're a year older then us."

"Oh don't remind me. Being almost seventeen years old makes me feel ancient."

"Yes you're so old. Soon you'll be retiring." Both laugh.

**Elsewhere in the Dorm Building**

Jeremie helps Aelita move her things in. "Finally graduated from Kadic Academy. How do you think Sissi will fair with out having her father in charge?"

"You mean Elisabeth. Ever since that bad singer changed her name to Sissi, Elisabeth has demanded people stop calling her Sissi."

"But now we all do because we can." Jeremie sits down on his bed. "I wonder where the good hiding spots are." Aelita laughs.

"Is that all you can think about?" She leans down and kisses him.

**Also Elsewhere**

Odd and Dana are in the stairway to the basement. "Perfect." They sneak down farther before having a little fun.

**Two Weeks Later**

A mysterious figure walks across the bridge and jumps grabbing the rope and swinging down to the Factory floor. Instead of taking the elevator they go through the alternate route to the Control Room.

They climb down the ladder to the Super Computer Room. "It has been too long." He turns the Super Computer on.

**The Next Day**

Bosh hears the alarm and turns it off. "Jeremie, school, first day." Bosh yawns. He grabs a shirt with a picture of a band leader with bright blue hair in a mohawk. "Shower, food, class." He yawns again.

"Why are you so tired? You were out way past curfew."

"Busy."

**Breakfast**

Yumi sits with Ulrich. "This food is so much better."

"How would you know? You never had breakfast at Kadic."

"I meant home. My mom would make the same three or four things every morning." Yumi and the others dig in. "I'm sure Odd will eat fourths and fifths instead of just seconds and thirds." The others laugh.

**Sunday**

Ulrich and Yumi are at the movies. "Ulrich stop that I'm trying to watch the movie."

"Good guy wins, gets the girl, happy ending. How about another good guy wins and gets the girl?" He keeps kissing her neck and rubbing her leg.

A black mist attacks the movie projector. Xana's Eye appears on the screen. When Yumi screams Ulrich pulls away. "What? Geesh I barely bit," She grabs his head and forces it so he can see the screen. "No, no!"

"We better call the others! How could this happen?" Yumi and Ulrich run for the exit as both get their cellphones out.

**Jacques Dorm Building**

Jeremie gets his cellphone out. "Hey Ulrich what's up? I thought you and Yumi," Ulrich cuts Jeremie off.

"Xana! He, he attacked the theater. Xana attacked! Xana!"

"No, it can't be. The Super Computer is off."

"XANA! We're running for the Factory meet us there!" Ulrich hangs up.

"What was that? Did Ulrich say Xana?" Jeremie nods and Aelita's jaw drops. "But, but, Xana?"

"Yes. He claims Xana attacked the movie theater." Jeremie puts his phone away slowly. "I'm hoping this is a prank. If it isn't..."

"Some one turned it back on. But we can, no, we said two months and it has been nearly three years. Even if it is a joke maybe we shouldn't wait any more. Xana is a threat as long as he exists. And if we wait any more some one else could find it. I'll call Bosh."

"I guess I'm calling Odd. Do we call William?"

"He is a part of this, still."

**Bosh's Dorm Room**

Bosh's phone rings but he ignores it. He is currently _busy_ with some one.

**Emily's Dorm Room**

Odd's phone rings. "One momemnto por favor." He gets his phone out. "Hola."

"Odd, Xana, he's back." Odd drops his phone.

"Odd? What's wrong?"

"Emily I gotta go." He kisses her on the cheek and runs out of the room after picking his phone up.

**Streets of Paris**

William is leaving the mall when his phone rings. "Aelita? I didn't even know she still had my number." He pulls his phone out an answers it.

"William, Xana, he's back."

"What? Xana? But, I'll be there." He smiles as he hangs up.

**Jeremie and Aelita**

"We must find a way in to the sewers from Jacques. We can't leave through the gates all the time. Especially when school is in session."

"We'll worry about that after this Jeremie." The two run down the sidewalk for the Factory.

**Factory**

Ulrich and Yumi reach it first. But the elevator is still locked down. "We can't do any thing with out Jeremie or Aelita. We better just wait." Ulrich leans against the door. "Maybe we'll get a return so we can try and watch the movie again."

"You weren't watching it." Both laugh. "And I was distracted for most of it." They laugh again.

William makes it next and sees the two. "Hey, how are you?"

"They called you?" Yumi doesn't hide the disgust in her voice.

"Nasty much? I kicked butt on Lyoko if you don't remember. And you had plenty of good times with me in your room." Yumi takes a step towards William but Ulrich grabs her arm.

"Not now. If Xana is really back we'll need him." William smirks. "And I'll be the one who wipes that smile off his face."

A few minutes later Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd make it. "Has any one seen Bosh?" The first three shake their heads. "He might be the target then." Jeremie enters the code unlocking the elevator and they all pile in.

**Jacques Dorm Building**

Bosh finally checks his phone. "Aelita called?" He calls her number back. "Hey cousin what is it?"

"Bosh, Xana, he's back. We're at the Factory are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine, really good." The girl on the bed laughs quietly. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"We'll already be on Lyoko but yes please get here."

"What is it Bosh?"

"Uh, my cousin is hurt. Um, I'll be back ok? You might wanna uh, grab your shirt and stuff. I'll call you when I'm done ok?"

"Of course." The girl kisses Bosh before he leaves.

**Control Room**

Jeremie puts the headset on. "I can't believe I am doing this again." He watches Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich get in the Scanners. "Uh, it has been awhile. Transfer Yumi, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Ulrich, and virtualization." They land in the Desert Sector. "Did every thing work?"

"We're all here Jeremie send the others and the vehicles."

"On it." Jeremie sees Odd and William step in the Scanners. "Transfer Odd, Transfer William, Scanner Odd, Scanner William, and virtualization." They land near the others. "Ok I'll send the vehicles now." Jeremie starts when an error pops up. "One second." He scans the error. Another error comes up. "No, it, no."

_**Nearly three years ago**_

_Bosh's fingers fly over the keyboard super humanly fast. Jeremie is climbing up the ladder as Odd steps off the elevator. "The Super Computer had a drop in power when you turned it back on. I believe it may damage a few sectors of the discs but nothing major."_

"_Is it working?"_

"_Mostly." Jeremie stands behind Bosh and watches._

**Control Room**

"Not good guys. Three years ago when we saved Aelita we turned the Super Computer off and then back on. It damaged a few sectors of the discs. We thought it was nothing major but the vehicles won't load. Be careful we can't know what else was damaged."

"Is Bosh there yet?"

"No. Just hurry we can't know what Xana is up to. He warned Ulrich and Yumi but then didn't attack them. Maybe he is weak? The Super Computer has been off for nearly three years."

"We did a ton of returns right before that. Maybe he's only testing us. Or he isn't sure how strong or weak he is. Or any other number of reasons. We'll leave that to you and the Princess."

"And Prince." Bosh steps off of the ladder. "Sorry I'm late I was held back a little."

"We're never calling you that. No matter how hard you try." Jeremie and Bosh laugh.

"If she's the Princess and is my so called cousin then I'm the Prince." Bosh looks up at the screen. "Why aren't they on vehicles?"

"Errors. When we did the reboot three years ago you remember? You said some sectors were damaged. They must have corrupted the vehicles."

"We can work on that later. And maybe test the return program. If that doesn't work we must find out as soon as possible." Jeremie notices the smile on Bosh's face.

"And you want a second chance with some one. What was her name?"

"None of your business. I don't kiss and touch and so much more and tell."

"You know Bosh I never would have expected this. None of us did."

"Aelita was right. Once I actually got off Lyoko and out in to the world I fell in love with it. The music, oh the day I discovered music, amazing."

_**Several Weeks After Shutting the Super Computer Off**_

Bosh hears a band playing on the radio. His head starts bobbing with the beat. "Hey Bosh you like?" Emmanuel turns the volume up.

"Yeah, what is that?"

"A Metal Punk mix. Pretty cool huh? Found this stuff like last week can't stop jamming it." Bosh keeps listening.

Over the next couple of weeks Bosh hangs out with Emmanuel more learning more and more about music and what kind he liked best. At the time he wore a light blue shirt with blue pants. Soon he would gain a style of his own.

Bosh goes to the mall with Odd and buys several new outfits. "Really in to music huh? Ever hear my stuff?"

"Yeah but techno isn't that good. This group," He pulls a shirt off the shelf. "Is awesome. Also I heard Michelle and Sarah love the lead singer."

"Both?"

"Hey you aren't the only guy who can juggle women. And they have very fine things for juggling." Odd's eyes nearly pop out of his head.

"Dude what? What happened with the whole you love Aelita?"

"She's my cousin now. And lately I realized I was programmed for that. I still feel love for her but I can't let that stop me from having fun." Bosh grabs another shirt.

Over the months, and years, Bosh acts more and more wild. He is almost like a more eccentric version of his best friend, Odd Della Robbia.

**Control Room**

Jeremie watches the map. "I can't believe we waited this long."

"We all enjoyed the break. I know I enjoyed it and from some of the things you've told me I know you and Aelita have been having a lot of fun."

"You told Bosh about that?" Aelita almost trips over her own feet.

"No! I didn't!"

"But there is some thing that needs told." Bosh laughs as Jeremie blushes. Aelita would be if she were on Earth.

**Lyoko**

The others laugh until Aelita glares at them. "Jeremie are we near the Tower?"

"You should be. A rock formation is between you and it. Do you see it?"

"Yes."

"And now I see monsters. Kankrelats, five of them."

"Oh I so got this." William pulls his sword and shield out. "You guys keep going."

"Damn it William already? Fine and when you get devirtualized just make sure you distracted them long enough so Aelita can get to the activated Tower." William splits off from the rest.

William holds his shield up blocking lasers. "I missed this so much." He leaps over the Kankrelats. They turn but are slow and William attacks destroying one.

He slams his shield in to one Kankrelat knocking it over. It struggles but can't get back up.

William swings his sword and slices through another Kankrelat. "Like I said too easy." A Kankrelat fires a laser and gets him in the leg. "Ok but don't get sloppy." William focuses and attacks the remaining Kankrelats.

Aelita and the others see the activated Tower and two Mega Tanks. Ulrich takes the lead. "I think we might have a little rust." He pulls his swords out. "But these sure don't."

"What do we do?"

"Yumi, Odd, you guys wait for them to open. I'll distract them while you fire, and throw, for the Eyes."

"On it." Yumi pulls her fans out.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich charges the Mega Tanks.

Both open and charge a blast. "Laser Arrow!"

"Hai!"

The Laser Arrow and Fan combo fly through the air. The fans curve and slice one Mega Tank across the Eye destroying it.

The second Mega Tank fires and destroys the Laser Arrow. Ulrich dodges the blast and throws his sword. The Mega Tank closes and the sword bounces off harmlessly. "Good job you two. Aelita try and run by if it opens we'll take it out." Aelita nods and runs for the activated Tower.

William destroys the last Kankrelat. "I am too good."

Aelita leaps in to the activated Tower. The Mega Tank had remained closed so the others just sit and wait.

Aelita puts her hand on the control panel. Soon the screens fall around her. "Tower deactivated."

"Aelita, Bosh feels we should test the return program just in case."

"Go ahead Jeremie."

"Return to the past now." The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Jacques Dorm Building**

Bosh is in his room with the girl again. "Nope, I don't feel any thing."

"I'm telling you I felt a lump. Cancer runs in my family. My mom first got it when she was seventeen. Are you sure you don't feel a lump?"

"Positive. But if you aren't satisfied maybe you should see a doctor. If it runs in your family like you say it does catching any thing early always helps."

"Yeah, thanks." She puts her undergarment back on. "Sorry for bothering you but I heard the rumors..." Bosh raises an eye brow.

"What rumors?"

"You know, you play for the other team." Bosh laughs.

"I totally don't. Trust me I really enjoyed what we just," The girl smacks him.

"I can't believe you! Here I am about too cry thinking about how my grandmother died when she was only forty and my mom got it when she was just a year older then me and here you are all perving on me."

"You came to me. And you know what? Just because I enjoyed it doesn't mean I wasn't serious in my sincerity. Maybe you should see a doctor. Get tested now instead of relying on self inspections and uh, my inspection."

"I could so smack you again. But you're right I did come to you. And you have such soft hands." She grabs one in hers. "Lotion?"

"Of course. I like having nice skin."

"And maybe I enjoyed it a little. But I better go. Thanks Bosh." She kisses him on the cheek. "Maybe this Friday night..."

"Seven, mall, movie, dinner?"

"Awesome." She puts her shirt on and leaves.

"Now how did she think I played for the other team? Odd, he'd think it was hilarious spreading that kind of rumor."

**Movie** **Theater**

Ulrich again tries distracting Yumi. "Ulrich pull your hand away or you will lose it. I wanna see this movie." He his hand stops mid way up her black pants.

"Fine, fine." Ulrich leans back in his seat. His green shirt with a small Japanese symbol sticks to his skin. "Sure is hot in here. Why do they have the heat on?"

"You were making yourself hot."

"And then you stopped me." Both laugh lightly.

"But I'll make up for it later." Ulrich smiles as he watches the movie with Yumi.

**Basement**

Odd is with a different girl when both Emily and Dana go down the stairs. "Ha! Knew it."

"Hey uh, this is uh, um, Monica?"

"Mandy!" She smacks him.

"Odd this is the last straw!"

"For real this time!" Odd rolls his eyes.

"If you say so. After all these years you two keep coming back for more."

"Not this time!" The two storm up the stairs and Mandy follows.

**Aelita's Dorm Room**

Jeremie and Aelita are hunched over twin laptops. "So you swear you didn't tell Bosh?"

"I swear a hundred times over. He knows nothing about it. No one does."

"They better not. That was just a one time thing trying it out seeing if it uh, um," Both blush.

"I love you Aelita I would never break your trust." The two lean over their laptops and kiss.

**Outside of Factory**

A van appears out of thin air. Two men inside are stunned. "How, but, what?"

"Are we back in two thousand and four?" The man checks the internet. "No, two thousand and seven. They must have done some thing."

"Wow that's new." The other man is getting new data from the future. "The avatar reappeared. But Xana hasn't been as brutal as he was before."

"We'll find out."

**A/N So it was a little hard writing this out. Showing years of time passing. And then going back and showing Bosh changing, becoming what and who he is today. I didn't know how I could show it well. Him discovering music, hanging out with Emmanuel, and becoming an even better version of Odd, who is his best friend now. Of course Odd is still himself. But Ulrich and Yumi are dating pretty seriously, as are Jeremie and Aelita. **

**Also, I've been wanting to do a series where they are older. I thought maybe if I started a new season 1 I could make them older. But then I started at season 2. Then I had all these ideas bouncing around and tried getting them all down when I came up with this one. They clear Aelita and shut down the Super Computer. Claiming a 2 month break, turning in to nearly three years. They all graduate from Kadic and move to a new school where even Yumi stays in the dorm. But as they are older they will speak older, I snuck in Ulrich saying Damn, and expect more of that. But... Who turned on the Super Computer? We must wait and see!**


	33. Chapter 33

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 3**

**Episode 58: Lashback**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Jacques Dorm Building**

Odd and Bosh are going through a yearbook. "Would, would, ew, would, ew," They mark the different girls with two different colored pens.

"So Odd I heard an interesting rumor."

"What's that?"

"That I play for the other team." Odd laughs.

"Oh? Why would any one say that?"

"Too mess with me. But I got the better end of the bargain. Some one who heard that rumor thought I was the perfect person for checking for lumps."

"Lumps?"

"Her family has a history of cancer. She thought she felt a lump and asked me for a personal check because I wouldn't enjoy it, playing for the other team."

"Oh no you didn't. No, no!"

"Totally did man. I gotta thank you for that." The two laugh together as they continue marking the yearbook.

**Factory**

Aelita and Jeremie are in the Control Room working on the vehicles. "We got the Shield and Star fixed but the others are driving me crazy."

"Jeremie we can do it. We will do it. Maybe try rearranging the one line with..."

**Jacques Campus**

William is talking with his sister. "So is it for good this time? You've done that like a dozen times now."

"No this time is for good good. I swear. Emily said the same thing."

"Heard that one before."

"I'm serious William things are through with Odd.

**Elsewhere...**

Yumi and Ulrich work on homework together. "This stuff is so much harder then what we had at Kadic."

"I've already gone through all that. But you got a lot better in languages and history once, you know, was shut down." She yawns. "And Micah helped me a lot. He went to some special prep school."

"Micah?"

"Oh um, I, he's just some one who helped me with homework and stuff. I don't hang out with him much. So uh, looking in to any extra curricular activities?"

"Yeah. And I've already been offered a spot on the soccer team. I don't think I can screw up like I did last time. I can't manipulate you know who since her father isn't in charge here."

"We'll do it. We're older and Xana should be weak, right?" Ulrich nods in agreement.

"And this time we really have each other." They hold hands.

"Nothing will come between us." The two kiss deeply.

**Control Room**

Jeremie checks on Jericho. Still in lockdown? After all this time? Xana hasn't attacked it yet. But I doubt even we could get in there now."

"We should ask Bosh. But he said he was hanging out with Odd today."

"Meaning they are probably at the mall looking for girls. Bosh can stop long enough he can come here and help us." Jeremie gets his phone out and calls Bosh.

"What? Odd and I are almost done."

"Done with what?"

"A game. Is Xana attacking?"

"No but we have work about Jericho. You're the expert on Jericho."

"Fine. After a few more pages I'll head out."

"Pages? I thought you were playing a game."

"We are." Bosh hangs up. "As soon as we finish with the grade above us I gotta get going." Odd turns the page to the I's. "Ishiyama, why not?"

"Ulrich would kick your ass if he heard that." Bosh still marks her.

"She's a hottie why not? You're saying you wouldn't? You already marked Aelita when we went through our grade." Odd shrugs his shoulders.

"You marked her too Bosh."

"Of course she's just my cousin as a cover story." Odd and Bosh both mark Yumi and continue with the rest of that grade.

**Control Room**

Bosh steps off the elevator and smiles when he sees Aelita thinking of the marks in the yearbook. "So what is it that you need?"

"Jericho is still locked down."

"Oh, huh. Well maybe it was damaged? Or it will stay lockdowned until it feels the danger is passed."

"Xana will always be here unless we destroy him."

"Maybe, um, Aelita, we don't know if your Key was restored. What if it wasn't? What if there is nothing holding Xana back but Jericho?"

"Then we must see if Aelita can still get to the internet. But if it is locked down what do we do?" Bosh gets to the control panel and loads up the Transporter. "I'll send it alone. If it can some how get through maybe we can get in." The three watch the screen.

**Lyoko**

A Tower activates in the Ice Sector.

**House Near Jacques**

A black mist swirls around the house and rips it from the foundation. The owner was at work so thankfully no one was hurt by it. The house flies through the air. People on the street are stunned by what they see. "Dude, is Dorthy or Toto in that house?"

"Tornado? Aliens?"

The house flies over the soccer field, gym, and flies at the dorm building.

**Control Room**

The Tower Scan comes up. "Xana's attacking. Aelita call Yumi, I'll call Ulrich, and Bosh you call Odd." They three get their cellphones out and make their calls.

**Jacques**

Odd's phone rings just as the house slams in to the dorm building. "What the hell was that?" Odd gets his phone out. "Dude I think a meteor just hit the dorm."

"What ever it was just get here. Make sure no one sees you use the sewer entrance we found behind the gym."

"After what just happened we'll need a return." Odd hurries out of his room and sees one wall had completely collapsed. "Oh man if any one else was in their rooms at the time, and, it barely missed my room. Xana tried killing me already? Huh, I guess he doesn't want me any more." Odd goes the other way wondering if any one had been hurt or worse.

**Ulrich and Yumi**

Ulrich was checking out the new equipment put in over the break between classes with Yumi. "New elliptical machines. And an area for training?"

"They have a wrestling team so they use those mats. But we can use them for Pencak Silat stuff." Ulrich's phone rings and he takes it out of his back pocket. "Hey, what's up?"

"Xana's attacking. Odd says a meteor or some thing struck."

"Maybe that's what we felt earlier. We'll be there." Ulrich hangs up. "Xana, Factory, Lyoko, you know the drill."

"Great. I already hate this." The two leave the gym and see the damage.

"Holy hell what did Xana do?"

"It looks like he threw a house at the dorm."

"Odd and Bosh were in there weren't they? I hope they're alright."

**William**

William's phone rings but he can't reach it. "Well then this sucks." He was hanging by a trapped leg. He had been in his dorm room when the house struck. His room was hit and collapsed. The bed slid across the floor and pinned his left leg as the floor collapsed farther. "Just keep my head elevated so all the blood doesn't rush to my head. And hope the others get the Tower deactivated and launch a return." He feels blood flow up his leg to his stomach. "Shock, stay in shock, if you stay in shock you won't feel the pain." His heart beats fast as his breathing quickens.

**Control Room**

Jeremie sends Aelita and Bosh. "Ok, Shield and Star." They appear. "We don't have the rest working yet."

"The pulsations are strange. They aren't forming a pattern."

"So the Tower may not be normal?"

"Or damaged. We shut the Super Computer off and never scanned any thing."

"It may have been the last Tower he used. The one when he deleted Aelita." Jeremie checks a log of all activated Towers.

"Aelita, you're right." Jeremie goes through some lines of code. "Maybe it was a mistake. Or he is tied with it. Or any other number of things. When the others get here I'll send them but be careful. If you deactivate this Tower it could cause errors."

"I'll do it." Bosh looks over at Aelita. "We can't risk my cousin can we? You'd never forgive me." He thinks about the yearbook game he and Odd had been playing. Both had marked Aelita with the green pen, the good pen.

**Factory**

Ulrich and Yumi climb out of the sewers. "Damn it." Ulrich gets his phone out as he backs away from the bridge. "Jeremie, Xana sent a Wolf to Earth." It sees him and roars. "I'll distract it so Yumi and any one else can get by."

"No Ulrich don't!" Yumi is almost out of the sewer when the Wolf starts firing lasers. One hits her on the shoulder.

"Yumi stay down." Ulrich picks up the sewer cover. "Over here! Fire at me you piece of crap." It fires and he blocks with the sewer cover. "Try that again! Come on you can't hit me." Ulrich draws the Wolf away from the bridge.

Yumi gets out holding her shoulder. The laser had burnt through her new black shirt with red outlining. "I just got this yesterday! We're doing a return but still new shirt." She runs across the bridge.

Ulrich sees traffic, people, and goes the other way. Even with a return he couldn't risk people being hurt. "Whoa, that was a little close." Ulrich had felt the heat of the laser on his skin. "With out swords and powers I can't really fight it." He holds the sewer cover up and blocks another laser.

**Control Room**

Jeremie sees Odd step off the elevator and go to the middle Scanner. "Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, and virtualization." He lands on Lyoko near Yumi, Aelita, and Bosh.

"So where's Ulrich and William?"

"Ulrich is fighting a Wolf and William never answered his phone. Maybe he was in his dorm room at the time." Yumi is on the Star. "You're riding with me." Odd smiles as he gets on behind Yumi thinking of the yearbook game.

"No problem Yumi." The four Lyoko Warriors take off for the activated Tower.

**Earth**

Ulrich drops the sewer cover when a laser hits a hand holding it up. "Son of a bitch." The Wolf aims and fires hitting him in the chest. "Ok this isn't fun any more." He turns and runs barely missing a laser.

**Jacques**

Fire Fighters show up and start tearing through the debris. "Hello! Is any one in there!" A couple voices respond. "We have survivors!"

"Please!" William was getting weak. More blood poured down his leg. "I'm hurt."

"We're cutting through! Just hold on."

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warriors see the activated Tower and the guards. Five Wolves and several Krabes. "Wow Xana was weak last time why the change?"

"It was his first attack since coming back. We are just coming back and so is he."

"And we are down two members. One of our best and William." Yumi worries as she flies up higher. "And we have a ton of monsters."

"William would just rush forward. And some how he'd kick more ass then all of us together." Odd aims his right arm at a Krabe and fires. His aim is true and he hits the Eye. "But I still got the touch." Yumi makes a sharp turn dodging several lasers and Odd grabs on to Yumi.

"We need more hitting and less touching." Odd pulls his hands away.

"I'll hit one again." Odd aims, fires, and misses. "Or not."

"Too many for you two." Aelita's energy blades come out.

"Wait Aelita. You should try using your Creativity first." Bosh looks over the edge of the Shield. "They're bunched in front of the entrance. It might take a lot out of you for that wide an area."

"I'll try." Aelita closes her eyes and starts singing. The Sector around the activated Tower goes wire frame but only a partial part disappears dropping two Wolves and two Krabes in to the Digital Sea below. "Was there an error Jeremie?"

"No but the map is showing a hole."

"It isn't reforming. There is still a gap where I used my Creativity." The monsters stay away from it.

"The area doesn't feel right." Bosh holds his hands up like a mime. "The energy is wrong. Every thing is wrong."

"Bosh? Describe it with more detail."

"The energy from the activated Tower is wrong. Why the pulsations are off. The entire area is off. I didn't detect it farther back but now that we're closer I can easily feel it. I don't know what it means though."

"Some thing we did three years ago changed it. This is the Tower he used last time. Jericho is still under lockdown. And now we have damaged sections of disc that has messed up the vehicles and parts of the Ice Sector. We have a lot of work ahead of us. Bosh don't make plans with any girls we have more then enough work for the three of us."

"I have a date with Michelle on Friday and a date with Monica on Saturday after she gets back from the doctor."

"She's sick? I didn't know that."

"No Aelita her family has a history of cancer. She asked me for help and after giving her an exam I told her go to a doctor."

"Monica? Dude you didn't tell me it was Monica. Man she has a great set of..." Odd stops when Yumi nudges him in the ribs. "Uh, Lyoko, monsters, Xana. Totally focused."

**Earth**

Ulrich leaps over a car. The Wolf fires lasers burning the paint job. "The owner of a red Toyota will not be happy when he comes out." Ulrich looks over the hood of the car. The Wolf fires a laser and he ducks just in time.

"Hey! What the hell is going on out here?" The owner of the car sees the Wolf. "Aaaa!" He turns and runs back inside.

"We're getting a return so it doesn't matter." Ulrich sees a bat in a trash can. "I needed a weapon. And the lid makes a shield." He grabs both and goes out from behind the car. "Come on doggie I'm right here." The Wolf roars and fires lasers.

**Jacques**

A fire fighter makes it through and sees a student. "What is your name?"

"Mike. Uh, can I get out now? Man I was taking a nap when this happened. Talk about a rude awakening." The fire fighter reaches out and grabs Mike's hand.

William can hear the movement. "Hello!"

"We're coming just hold on. You're next."

"Please, I'm hurt." The shock was wearing off and as it did William felt more and more pain.

**Lyoko**

Odd and Yumi stay high so they can dodge the lasers easier but it also gave the monsters a better chance of dodging laser arrows and fans.

"Watch out!" Odd's yelling distracts Yumi and a laser hits the Star. It starts devirtualizing. "We're too high up!" Yumi starts directing the Star down.

"I know Odd I know!" The Star devirtualizes and the two fall, and fall, dozens of meters.

"Aaaa!" The two slam in to the Sector. The remaining Krabes and Wolves charge them.

Three Wolves, two Krabes, versus two disoriented Lyoko Warriors. "Shield!" Odd's rarely used shield comes up and blocks lasers. "Yumi we need a plan."

"I'm not Ulrich."

"You spend enough time with him didn't any of it rub off?" Odd flinches every time a laser hits his shield.

"Ok uh, Odd I'll throw when they get closer just keep that shield up. Hell I forgot you could even do that."

"So did I." The Wolves and Krabes get closer.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans and one is shot down by a Wolf but the second one curves through the air and strikes a Wolf across the Eye destroying it.

"We're still gonna get stomped on." Yumi looks up at Aelita and Bosh. "I have an idea. Retreat."

"Why?"

"Lead them away from the activated Tower."

"Got it." Odd and Yumi walk backwards from the Tower.

Aelita and Bosh watch the monsters move away. "Bosh when we get close jump." Aelita dives for the activated Tower.

Bosh crouches and when they get close he jumps off and lands inside of the Tower.

The monsters see Aelita and fire. Two lasers hit her from behind and she devirtualizes.

**Earth**

Ulrich sees a woman pushing a stroller. "I don't need this now." He charges the Wolf with his trash can lid and bat. "Over here!" He leaps and strikes the Wolf with the bat on a leg. It swings and knocks Ulrich down. "Not good." He is hit point blank range in the face. "Aaaa!" He grabs at his face. The Wolf raises a leg and slams it down on him.

**Jacques**

A fire fighter reaches William. "I'm sorry but we can't move this bed out of the way yet. And your leg, I, I'm no medic but I think you'll need more then a cast." The fire fighter tries pushing the bed pinning William's leg again.

**Lyoko**

The screens fall around Bosh. "Tower deactivated."

"Return to the past now." The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Control Room**

Bosh comes back from Lyoko and steps out of the elevator. "Can I get going? Monica should be getting back from the doctor and she may need some one she can celebrate with."

"Just get going. We're stuck. Errors with vehicles and Lyoko and other programs. When life gives you lemons it gets squirt in our eyes." Jeremie wipes his brow. "We could be stuck on just this."

"I'm working on defeating Xana. If he is a virus or a program he can be deleted." Aelita's determined look gets Bosh curious.

"What are you two working on?" Bosh ignores his ringing phone.

"Xana deleted Aelita. She is an AI, a program. Xana is a form of AI, program. He can be deleted." Bosh finally gets his phone out.

"Hey Monica, what did they say?" The others can't hear her response. "Of course! Congratulations I told you it was nothing. I'll be there as soon as I can." He hangs up. "I'm off. She's cancer free and looking for celebrating life."

"We'll be here tomorrow, all of us."

"I'll up bright and early. Maybe even before noon. This idea of deleting Xana like a program is good. Maybe we can focus on that."

**Jacques**

Odd is in his room with Emily. "Glad you came back. What would I do with out you?"

"Just don't let Dana know. She'd be so mad if she knew I was here. We both swore we'd stop seeing you." Odd smiles.

_P__**revious Night**_

Odd is in his room with Dana. "Glad you came back. What would I do with out you?"

"Just don't let Emily know. She'd be so mad if she knew I was here. We both swore we'd stop seeing you."

**Elsewhere**

Yumi and Ulrich are in the gym training on the mats. "Hai!" She flips him over her shoulder and he lands hard on the mat. He turns on his back and trips her up. She falls on top of him. "Why does this seem so familiar?"

"Because you always let your guard down the second you think you won." Ulrich kisses her on the nose. "And I love it."

"Of course you do." She kisses him hard on the mouth.

"Hey! What are you two doing in here?" The two pull apart and get up from the mat.

"Uh, training."

"In what? Tongue wrestling?"

"No uh, Pencak Silat. A form of martial arts."

"That involve kissing?"

"No we uh, improvised that Mister, uh, um."

"Robert, but most people call me Big Bob."

"Ok uh, Big Bob. We'll just get back to training."

"As long as it stays as that." Bob doesn't leave as the other two continue training.

**Near Curfew**

Aelita and Jeremie make it back just in time. "We should make Bosh stick around longer."

"He had a date. He can't be as lucky as you and date some one who knows what is going on." Aelita kisses Jeremie. "Hopefully he didn't come back to your room with her." Jeremie knocks on the door.

"Clear, come in."

"Now I get too hear all the details. And then he'll prod me for some and I'll deny, deny, deny." Aelita smiles and kisses him again.

"You better. A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

"And a lady doesn't do, stuff, and tell either right?"

"Yumi and I don't talk about any of that stuff, much." Both smile then laugh.

**William**

He paces back and forth in his room. "That sucked. Xana almost killed me for once. I guess he didn't want me on Lyoko since I am the number one ass kicker of the group. Ulrich can go jump in front of a car if he thinks he's better." He stretches his leg out. "I'll make sure I get there next time."

**A/N Ah yes this is what I had in my head! Older teen Lyoko Warriors. Mixing Xana with what older teens do. They had a long, near three year break. It may be hard for them too get back in to the rhythm of things. Bosh and Odd still seem more preoccupied with girls then Xana. Neither one seems too be taking it that seriously. Busy with Emily, Dana, Michelle, Monica, and any other number of girls. Ulrich and Yumi train, with a little more romance then back in the Kadic days. And Aelita and Jeremie, awww! **

**Ok, for arraignments... Yumi and Aelita have their own rooms, as does William. Jeremie and Bosh still share a room, as do Odd and Ulrich. I moved Yumi from her home because it just felt right. New school new place. Anyways, so much going on here and in my head I can't get it all down some times!**


	34. Chapter 34

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 3**

**Episode 59: Valley of Wind**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Mountain Sector**

The Lyoko Warriors see a valley. "Is that new?" Odd peers down and can barely see the bottom.

"I think so. Jeremie do any of our past scans show it?"

"No. I didn't even think of it. If that Ice Sector was damaged then maybe more of it was damaged or changed. We should do a scan. See if any more damage was done. We've been focusing on so many things at once and now a new thing for us? We're only two people we can't do it all."

"Hey I've helped. When I can." Bosh's defensive tone gets on Jeremie's nerves.

"Just get to the activated Tower. It may be in that Valley. Make sure you keep care of the vehicles we've only just got them working."

"Let's go!" Odd dives down on the Blade. After a couple meters he is hit by a strong wind. "Whoa, hey, wind gusts! This isn't normal. Desert Sector sure but not the Mountain Sector."'

"A defense by Lyoko or Xana?"

"I don't know but the wind is coming from tunnels. Or going in to it. Dozens of tunnels. Keep the Princess up there I'll see if I can't find the activated Tower." Odd dives farther in to the valley.

Ulrich on the Star flies farther over the valley. "Hornets! Coming out of the caves."

"I see them, eight, on the map. Protect Aelita and Bosh. I have the area pegged on the map so we can scan through it later."

"We're on it." Yumi throws her fans. They go low and are swept away by the wind. "Not good! If they don't come up higher I can't attack them."

"And they're blocking us from going in." Aelita maneuvers the Shield out of the range of the Hornets.

Odd flies faster as he goes with the wind. "I see them." He aims at one. "Laser Arrow!" The arrow flies up and is about too... "Crap. The wind caught it."

"Then it looks like I'll once again save the day." William dives down on the Bow.

"William we can't risk losing you if you and I are the only ones who can fight." Ulrich starts going after William.

William blocks lasers with his shield until close and swings his sword. He strikes one and destroys it. "I got this!" He turns and swings again but misses. "But I could use a little help." He holds the shield up and blocks lasers.

"I can get closer!" Odd flies straight up from under the Hornets. "Auto fire!" He unleashes a barrage of lasers and strikes three Hornets destroying them. "Got it!" He is hit by a strong gust of wind and loses control of the Blade. "Aaaa!" He crashes in to the side of the valley and falls off of the Blade.

Odd tries clawing the side but the wind pushes him away from the valley wall. "Wooo!" He spreads his arms and legs and starts gliding as well as he could down towards the valley floor.

"We can do this Ulrich just get down here!" William chases after a Hornet.

"We can't mess around." Ulrich dives down with both swords out.

He flies down behind the Hornets. "Triplicate!" The clones split off and are caught by the wind. They fly through the air and grab two Hornets.

William flies under a Hornet and slams it with his shield. It flies up out of the valley. "Hai!" Yumi throws a fan and destroys it.

"One more." William looks around. "Uh, where did it go?"

"It went after Odd. Odd has a huge lead on it but he should be hitting the bottom soon."

Odd sees the activated Tower. "Aaaa!" He slams in to the ground and tumbles over and over out of control.

Finally he tumbles inside of the activated Tower landing in the middle of the platform. "Ow that would really hurt on Earth." He starts standing up when his whole body starts floating. "Jeremie! I'm floating why am I floating?"

"Are you in the Tower?"

"Yeah and now I'm floating. Odd flings his arms and legs wildly. "There is a second platform up there."

"Aelita, Bosh, Odd is in the Tower and floating up to a second platform. Does that sound familiar?" Both shout at the same time.

"He's deactivating the Tower!" Bosh and Aelita are stunned.

"He is? I, well, he is an AI but was he really designed for that? Odd, Aelita and Bosh think you're deactivating the Tower."

"I'll see if I can." Odd reaches out and grabs the edge of the second platform and pulls himself on. "There looks like a control panel in the middle."

"Put your hand on it and see what happens." Odd walks over and does as told. "Any thing?"

"It says _Unrecognized_ and the screens are flashing red." The Tower's aura turns black. "Now a bunch of random numbers."

"Tell me the numbers."

"693003041983649053779704." Jeremie enters them in a screen.

"Shut down? Odd I think you're shutting the Tower down."

"And? What does that mean?"

"I don't know. Aelita, Bosh, I entered the code Odd gave me and the Super Computer says it is a shut down code."

"The Tower can be shut down? Then Xana couldn't use it again. But it may drain the power from the Tower and move it elsewhere."

"So he'd lose that Tower but the others would be made stronger?"

"Only the ones in that Sector one would think."

"Well, the Tower is deactivated. I'll bring you all back now."

"No return?"

"Nothing made it on the news. Aelita and I will stay here and if you guys find any reason for launching a return let us know." Jeremie's fingers fly over the keyboard materializing every one.

**Jacques**

Ulrich and Yumi go in to what the school called the game room. Pool tables, Foosball tables, card tables, and several televisions are surrounded by couches and chairs. Sissi sees them and walks over. "Hey you two what are you doing here?"

"Relaxing."

"I've never seen you two here before."

"The work out room is being renovated. What are you doing here?"

"Nikki said she'd play me in a game of pool but hasn't shown up yet. How about a warm up game?" Ulrich holds his hands up and backs away.

"I'm no good at pool."

"I'll play you in a game." Yumi walks over and picks a stick off the rack.

Sissi opens up a shiny silver case and pulls out several parts of a stick. She connects them together. "I use my own. Those school sticks are bent like crazy."

The two play and soon Ulrich and Yumi find out Sissi was very good. "Where did you learn this? We didn't have a pool table at Kadic."

"Places. I didn't spend all my time studying and training and what ever else you two were off doing. I had a life."

"We have lives."

"Not good ones. A C grade passes as well as an A." Sissi sees Nikki and waves. "About time I just had a good warm up."

"She's using a school stick you might as well be cheating." Nikki has a silver case holding her own pool stick.

"Uh, you're not from Kadic."

"Duh. I just started this year after graduating from Fasset. Nice another pool player came here. We had pool tables but no one was that good."

"I guess we'll leave you two alone." Yumi and Ulrich leave.

**Mall**

Odd is with Emily when he sees a familiar dark skinned girl. "Crap." He ducks in to a store.

"Odd what are you doing?" Emily's shout gets Samantha's attention.

"Odd? How many people named Odd could there be?" She walks over to where she heard the shout.

"Uh, hi Samantha."

"Samantha? Oh this is that skater chick you won't tell any one about." Emily crosses her arms and glares at Odd then Samantha.

"I'm his secret girlfriend? And here he told me all about you Emily. Is Dana around?"

"She, we, she broke up with him."

"That doesn't sound like you're hiding some thing." Samantha laughs. "Right Odd?"

"They both broke up with me. But Emily couldn't stay away." Samantha walks over to Odd and puts a hand on his arm.

"Of course not. Why do you think I keep you as a play thing?" She kisses him hard.

"What are you doing?" Emily pushes Samantha. "He's my, my, kinda, boyfriend."

"So? He's mine too. Along with Pablo and a couple others. It is all about the fun."

"You two, that, that is so messed up. Both of you just, kiss around with who ever?" Both laugh again.

"I don't know about you Emily but kissing is so eighth grade."

"That does it! Odd you are a freak!"

"You have no idea." Odd thinks of how being an AI wasn't so bad right now. "So Samantha she's pissed you wanna hang out?"

"Why not?" The two hold hands and walk away from an infuriated Emily.

**Control Room**

Jeremie, Aelita, and Bosh fix another line of code. "About damn time." Bosh yawns. "Up early, up late, does not make for a fun date."

"Who tonight?"

"I'll have you know Monica and I have been getting very serious. Already got under shirt over bra why not get farther? Can't do that if I'm playing the field right Jeremie?"

"I, I would never, I mean, what you do and what I do are personal."

"So some thing personal did happen. Come on was it hot and serious or what?"

"I am right here cousin." Aelita's glare and tone of voice sends chills down Bosh's spine.

"Ok I'll let it go for now."

"Just let it go forever."

"Why? Too fun ribbing you about it. And I admit a bit of my programming is still geared towards the Princess."

"You're kidding right? After all these years?" Aelita pulls away from him a little.

"Nope. But don't worry Jeremie I won't make a move. Monica has much bigger," He makes a motion with his hands. "Uh, personality. Yeah, bigger personality and a broader amount of interests like music."

**Next Day**

Jeremie and Aelita are alone in the Control Room. "I need a new roommate. Bosh won't let up. He knows we did, some thing, and won't let it go."

"Let him be busy with Monica. Or this. We finally got the vehicles working but we still have so much. Odd deactivated that Tower in the Mountain Sector and it shut it down. But another attack from that Sector could mean a more powerful attack. But if we shut down every Tower then Xana would be helpless."

"But one final attack from him would destroy us. He could maybe possess an army of people. Maybe even us."

"He might posses us now. But why hasn't he? Possessing you or Bosh would really hurt us." Aelita shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know. But we should focus on what we can do. Like searching that valley. It wasn't there before was it? I can't remember ever seeing it before."

"It is in none of our scans and I thought Xana used every Tower in all that time we fought him. But maybe he hadn't. There were countless hidden Towers on Lyoko. Ice tunnels, rock formations, hidden platforms." Jeremie brings several saved scans up. "It could have been hidden."

"But I never saw it. None of us did. We've been all over Lyoko. How could we have missed it? It is such a unique feature. And where do those tunnels lead? Do they make the wind or is that some thing else?"

"We can explore it later. The Ice Sector still shows signs of damage. And Jericho is still locked down. And we must worry about what we should do with Odd. If he can neutralize Towers we can use that too our advantage, maybe."

"Only if we spread it around evenly. If we shut down half the Towers in one Sector the next attack launched from that Sector would be more powerful then any thing we could imagine. Jeremie we must be careful."

"I know. But I feel we must use Odd in a way that helps us. Neutralizing the Towers sounds like a great way of weakening Xana. We could limit his options. And if we made it so none of the Towers in the Mountain or Forest Sector worked then you'd be safer."

"Except the Towers would become more and more powerful. Maybe save it for the more dangerous Towers."

"Maybe. Use it on the damaged one if Xana," The Tower Scan pops up. "No, no, how could he read my mind like that?"

"He's using the Tower."

"I know. We, this, this is our chance. We can shut down that Tower and hope it might fix what ever happened last time he used it."

"I can try using my Creativity again."

"It was still damaged. Maybe we shouldn't risk Odd, or you, or even Bosh."

"And let Xana attack? We can't know what he is planning and if we don't deactivate the Tower people could be hurt or worse."

"I'll call the others." Jeremie turns his new Blu Tooth on. "Xana attack." It connects with the other Lyoko Warrior's cellphones.

**Basement**

Bosh's phone rings. He pulls it out. "Monica, hold on." Bosh crosses his fingers as he slowly looks at the screen. "Son of a bitch!" Monica pulls away.

"What, did I bite too hard?"

"No, my dad, he, I can't believe he's doing this. I'm so sorry I gotta go." Bosh curses more as he starts up the stairs.

"Wow serious daddy issues? And I thought mine were bad." She hears more cursing as Bosh opens the door.

**Mall**

Odd and Samantha are in a changing room of a clothing store. "Not too loud some one might hear you."

"Don't worry Odd I can control, hey, naughty boy."

"That's my phone." Odd bites back a curse as he gets it out. "You have got to be kidding me."

"What? You are not ditching on me are you?"

"What is she thinking? She could get expelled! No, damn it Samantha I hate her!"

"Hate who?"

"Remember Emily?" Samantha nods. "She took some pictures of me with her phone I didn't know about. Ones she is spreading at school."

"Oh I gotta see them!"

"No! I, I, I gotta go." Odd runs out of the changing room.

**Game Room**

Ulrich and Yumi both answer their phones. "Xana. I guess we'll keep playing later."

"Or earlier if they do a return." Yumi and Ulrich put their pool sticks away before leaving. With the gym area closed for remodeling they needed another way of killing time.

**William's Room**

William is working on homework when his phone vibrates. "Jeremie? No, Xana." He marks his place in the math book and takes off.

**Jacques Campus**

The leaves start flying as the wind picks up faster and faster. A tree creaks under the strain. A few more strong gusts and a large branch breaks off.

The vending machines tip over as the wind picks up. "Aaaa!" Any girl wearing a skirt or dress runs inside.

Yumi and Ulrich run for the sewer entrance behind the gym. "How is Xana doing this?" The wind gusts and Yumi almost loses her footing.

"Yumi!" Ulrich grabs her wrist. "We're almost there." They huddle together as they get closer to the sewer entrance.

William grabs the grass after falling down. "Ok that is way too strong. It must be Xana's attack." He sees a vending machine sliding across the campus right for him. "Not good." He starts rolling out of the way.

The vending machine hits a divot and turns over. It slams hard in to the ground then flies right over William. "Too close for comfort. That was way uncomfortable." He continues across the campus for the sewer entrance fighting against the wind.

**Mall**

Odd leaves the mall and sees the chaos caused by the wind. "Xana. Thankfully I'm not that far away. A few kilometers and I'll be good." He starts across the parking lot when he sees a Vespa skittering across. "Perfect!" He chases after it and grabs it.

After struggling with getting it up he hops on and takes off struggling with the wind but moving faster then he could on foot.

**Jacques**

Bosh slams against the door. It opens a little before the wind slams back in to it. "I tried the other side and the wind slammed that shut. Is it a tornado?" He tries the door again when he sees a crack in the wall. "Or a hurricane. Oh man if this place collapses I'm screwed and so is every one else." He starts making plans for helping the others get out and not worry about getting to Lyoko.

**Sewers**

Yumi and Ulrich are exhausted after struggling with the winds. They can barely move forward on their skateboards. When William catches up to them they are surprised. "How did you make it so fast?"

"I grabbed some good sticks and used them like I was that one superhero who used daggers for climbing walls. Worked pretty well."

"Well come on we have to make it. Any idea where Bosh or Odd were?" He shakes his head. "Great they could be any where with any one."

**Jacques**

Bosh smashes a window open. "Come on! If this building comes down we're all dead!" The floor cracks near the far end of the hallway.

Several students climb out with Bosh going last. The wind swirls around him and he loses his footing. He grabs for any thing and finds a pant leg. He brings that person down who grabs out for support bringing another person down.

**Factory**

Ulrich lifts the sewer cover and it goes flying with the wind. "It has only gotten stronger. We should form a human chain." Yumi grabs his leg as he crawls out. She follows him closely as William grabs her leg.

Odd sees them as he gets closer. The Vespa was revved as fast as it would go but with the wind blowing he was barely going faster then a person could walk. "Guys! Maybe you could," The wind shifts suddenly putting it at his back. "Aaaa!" The Vespa and Odd take off right past the bridge. He goes over the edge and lands in the river. The river sloshes back and forth creating large waves. Odd tries staying above the water but water gets in his mouth. "Help!" He is slammed by a wave and goes under.

Ulrich struggles to the bridge. "Yumi I can't let Odd drown!"

"You'll drown with him!"

"Let him go we don't need Ulrich on Lyoko." William lets go of Yumi. He crawls across the bridge leaving the two behind.

Ulrich and Yumi slowly climb down the riverside. "Odd! Odd!"

"Help!" Odd tries getting to the riverside. He reaches out but a wave brings him back under. He hacks and coughs struggling back up. "Ulrich!" Odd gets his shoes off and gains a little bit of an advantage.

Ulrich slides down farther. Yumi keeps a grip on his legs. "Odd!" He reaches across and is hit with a wave. He coughs but reaches farther.

Odd tries riding a wave and gets close enough he feels Ulrich's fingers touch his. The next wave hits and he grabs Ulrich's hand. "Thanks buddy!"

"You're not out yet!" Ulrich pulls hard and nearly falls in. Yumi strengthens her grip and pulls.

**Jacques**

Bosh leads every one away from the dorm building. Windows shatter, doors break open, but the strain on the building is too much and walls start crumbling. "Come on every one this is gonna get even worse!" Bosh sees debris swirl in the air. "A lot worse."

**River**

Ulrich and Yumi pull Odd out. "Thank you, thank you." Odd spits out water. "That sucked."

"We better hurry who knows how worse this could get." The three start climbing up the riverside.

**Control Room**

Jeremie sees William step off the elevator in the Scanner Room. "Ok I'll send you two and wait for the others."

"Ha I'm all you need." William gets in the right Scanner.

"You might think that but we'll worry about it later." Jeremie's fingers fly over the keyboard. "Transfer Aelita, Transfer William, Scanner Aelita, Scanner William, and virtualization." They land in the Ice Sector.

**Factory**

The ropes whip wildly back and forth. "Hard way down." Ulrich goes over first.

Yumi sees him land hard. "Please be ok." She goes over next.

Odd sees the two get up slowly. "Geronimo!" He falls over the edge.

Inside the Factory the wind is mostly blocked. The three recover from the fall and get to the elevator.

**Control Room**

Jeremie sees the three. "They made it but no word from Bosh. I'll send them and the vehicles. We can't wait for Bosh." Jeremie brings up their profiles. "Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko near the others as the vehicles appear.

**Ice Sector**

The Lyoko Warriors stick close as the fly across the Sector. "Jeremie any thing from Bosh?"

"No. I tried calling but he won't respond."

"He might be stuck inside. Doesn't matter now if we get this Tower deactivated we can launch a return." Ulrich takes the lead on the Star.

**Jacques**

Sissi is under a pool table. The windows had shattered and every thing was flying around. "Aaaa! Make it stop!" Others hide under overturned couches screaming with her.

**Ice Sector**

"Change up I get the Blade." Aelita hops on and nearly falls off.

"Why?"

"We have a plan Odd just get on the Shield." Odd does and the Lyoko Warriors take off.

When they near the activated Tower Xana sends monsters. "I see two Wolves and one Mega Tank. Be careful but be fast."

"I see them too." Ulrich pulls his swords out.

"We'll get this done now." Yumi looks over and glares at William.

"I call Mega Tank." William dives down on the Bow.

"Not now William we can't be doing this shit. That wind is extreme enough people could be hurt or killed." Ulrich and the others dive after him.

William blocks lasers from the Wolves as he gets closer to the Mega Tank. It opens and charges a blast. "I got this!" The Mega Tank fires and hits the Bow.

William falls and lands hard on the Sector below. "Ok I think I messed up this time." The Wolves pound him with lasers until he devirtualizes.

"Ok now that he's out of the way we can do this. Yumi and I will tackle the Wolves. Odd distract the Mega Tank. We don't need this fight just get Aelita," Jeremie cuts Ulrich off.

"No, Odd deactivates the Tower. Limit Xana's choices."

"Ok, uh, Aelita try and destroy them with your Creativity first then use your energy blades on a Wolf I'll go after the Mega Tank." She wobbles a little as she stops the Blade.

"Got it." Aelita closes her eyes and starts singing.

Lasers fly through the air around her but she ignores them. An ice block forms around a Wolf trapping it. "Good job Aelita! Now we can tackle this other Wolf together." Yumi has her fans out.

The two dive down together at the final Wolf as Ulrich goes after the Mega Tank.

Aelita, not experienced with the Blade, is a little slow in dodging lasers. She uses her energy blades as best she can.

Yumi stays a little behind Aelita and sees her chance. "Hai!" She throws her fans and they fly through the air curving around the Wolf and come back slicing the front legs off.

"Even better job Yumi." Aelita can't control the Blade as she picks up speed so she jumps off.

"Aelita be careful!" Aelita doesn't respond as she nearly slams in to the Wolf.

Her energy blades slice through it destroying it. "Go Odd!"

"Already on it!" He dives on the Shield for the activated Tower.

Ulrich races towards the Mega Tank on the ground using Super Sprint. It opens and charges a blast. "Wait for it, wait for it," It fires. "Now!" He makes a sharp turn and throws a sword.

The blast misses Ulrich and his sword. The Mega Tank starts closing when the sword gets between the two halves and pierces the Mega Tank on the Eye destroying it.

Odd flies straight in to the activated Tower and steps off of the Shield on to the middle platform. "I'm floating again."

"Good just deactivate it when you reach the second platform."

"I got it I remember."

Odd lands on the second platform and presses his hand against the control panel. Soon the number code appears and the screens flash. "Is it working?"

"Yes the Tower is shutting down. Good work every one I'll launch a return in five, four, three, two, and," the white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Mall**

Odd is about too follow Samantha in to the changing room. "Huh, he must have meant on one and not one then do it." He goes in the changing room.

**Basement**

Bosh acts as if nothing had happened and continues his business with Monica.

**Game Room**

Ulrich and Yumi continue playing pool since the gym training area had been closed. "Scratched the eight ball again."

"No fair Yumi it isn't like you really won. I mean, it would be like winning Miss Universe because the real Miss Universe posed nude."

"A win is a win. And loser racks em up." She hands him the holder so he can set up for another game.

"Hey! Yumi, what's up?" She turns around and sees her class mate Micah.

"Oh, playing pool with Ulrich."

"Oh, this is Ulrich?" Micah looks him over. "Really? Kinda short isn't he?" Ulrich glares at him. Yes he was still shorter then Yumi but not by much.

"It isn't the size that counts it is what you can do with it." Micah laughs.

"That's what she said." He walks away laughing even harder.

Ulrich glares at Yumi. "Who was that?" Yumi glares back at Ulrich.

"Just a friend. Don't get so jealous."

"He seemed real friendly. How come I never heard of him?"

"He is just a classmate. He went to a different school and stuff. And last year you were still at Kadic." The two continue bickering.

**Control Room**

Aelita and Jeremie check the Tower again. "There are still errors in the area but he won't be activating it ever again."

"As far as we know Jeremie. Xana could have more tricks up his sleeves."

"But Xana doesn't wear clothes." The two laugh.

"Jeremie I haven't said that in years." She sticks her tongue out.

"But you still stare at mirrors."

"I'm telling you it was two seconds late! I got out of the shower and no reflection!" The two start bickering about mirrors and reflections.

**A/N Just typical Xana attack, Tower deactivate. Meh, been so busy, working 6 nights a week, little time for writing. May be no update next week.**


	35. Chapter 35

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 3**

**Episode 60: Family Situation**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Jacques Dorm Building**

Odd is in his room working on homework with Dana. "So what happened?"

"With what?"

"You and Emily. She was seeing you behind my back. And then she comes to me flipping out about a girl who wasn't me."

"Oh, Samantha, you remember her right?"

"That black chick? What's the big deal? So you like a little chocolate with your vanilla. You still end up helping me with my homework."

"And back massages. And front massages. And any other kind of massages you need."

"When you scratch my head it feels so good."

"Your head? That's what feels good?" Odd starts tickling her side when his phone rings. "Uh, one second." He sees the caller ID. "Not Jeremie or Aelita? Dad!" He answers it. "Hi dad what's up?"

"Hey buddy I'm gonna be in town for a week for business. What do you think of a visit from the old man?"

"Uh, sure dad. Where's mom? And Chrissy, and Katie, and Jessica, Jackie, Hilary, Betsy, Chyanne, and uh, I'm sure I'm missing a couple."

"They're still back home. But some of my art is going up for auction and I'm coming in as a presenter before it happens."

"Cool. So yeah when will you be here?"

"Flight gets in on Friday. See you on Saturday or Sunday?"

"Why not both?"

"Sure! We have a lot too talk about."

"Yeah, we do."

"Ok, love ya son."

"Love you too dad." He hangs up.

"Awww! How cute."

"What? My dad is awesome." _He raised me even though I was some weird ass AI program brought to Earth. _"And he's coming here selling some of his art."

"He's an artist? Cool! What kind?"

"Sculpting and modern arts." The two get distracted talking about art and ignoring their homework.

**Factory**

Jeremie and Aelita are leaving. "All scans show Jericho is locked down and we sure as hell can't get in."

"And the damage from before is still there in the Ice Sector. And we had a few errors when we tried recreating that deletion he used." Jeremie shakes his head in frustration.

"Forget it now Jeremie." Aelita holds his hand as they walk across the bridge. "We still have time before curfew. We could take a walk."

"I'd like that." He leans over and kisses her on the cheek.

**Yumi's House**

Ulrich and Yumi leave after having dinner with her parents. "Glad they still like me."

"Of course they do Ulrich. You're a nice guy who treats them with respect."

"I know I lie really well." Both laugh.

"You did think that new table was nice."

"Oh yes and the dinner plates were so amazing." Both roll their eyes.

"It worked. They like you and if they like you that makes things easier over vacation."

"I'm staying at the dorms you could just come over and hang out."

"Not as much as I do now. My parents miss me." She sees the hurt look on his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean, that."

"No, it is true. My dad only cares if I'm getting bad grades. The second I get good ones? He doesn't even show up for my soccer games." Yumi hugs him.

"I know and it sucks. It means my parents liking you is even better because they have no reason too and they still do." She laughs a little. "And my dad has a few reasons for really not liking you." She kisses him softly on the lips.

"If he knew more he'd have even more reasons for hating me." They laugh together.

**Saturday**

Odd is out front when he sees the taxi pull up. "Dad!" He runs over and hugs him.

"How's it going Odd?"

"Great. I know it has only been a couple of years but I missed you." Both laugh.

"Me too son. Your mother sends you her best."

"I am her best." The two laugh.

"You're the best. We picked you from the litter."

"And never told me about it."

"But how did you figure it out? Who told you? I'm sorry we didn't tell you but we didn't think it mattered."

"A couple friends who should have been waiting for me here." Odd looks around and sees Aelita and Bosh walking out of the school gates. "There they are."

"Oh, my, God. No, it, when? How? He died, this, this can't be." Odd's father's face goes white. "I, this, you, no way."

"Dad calm down."

"But they, Odd, how did you, Odd how?"

"Hello Uncle." Aelita smiles and waves as she gets closer. "Not a lot of resemblance is there?"

"But, you, this, how?"

"Science. And my boyfriend is a genius."

"Odd?"

"No dad, Jeremie. I told you about him before. He found them," Odd motions towards Aelita and Bosh. "And we've been dealing with the mes since."

"The mess? What mess? Odd this isn't possible. They were on that computer thing. How are they here? What mess?"

"Xana, ring a bell?"

"Not really. Is he another AI? He only told me about you three. But this is insane. Odd you can't just drop this stuff on me."

"No, a different program. One we must stop." Bosh sticks his hand out. "Nice meeting you Mr. Della Robbia."

"Call me Robert. And you're Bosh right?" He nods. "And Aelita. You're a beautiful girl. I'm sure your boyfriend is very happy."

"He is. But we have a lot of questions for you."

"For me? About what? I didn't expect this. I have no idea what you'd want from me."

"Yamahito. After all you're the only person we know who knew him."

"Well, yes, I knew him well. Or at least thought I had. But I don't know how much I can tell you. But if you're Odd's friends then I'll help."

"Thanks dad." The four walk away from the school entrance.

**Factory**

Jeremie is preparing for Odd's father and the others when the Tower Scan comes up. "Oh crap not now. Not today. Not Odd's father." Jeremie turns his Blu Tooth headset on. "Xana attack!" It connects with the other phones.

**Sidewalks of Paris**

A car veers out of control. The driver struggles with the steering wheel but can't turn it back. He hits the horn warning those on the sidewalk. "Aaaa!" Robert grabs Odd and pulls him out of the way.

As their phones ring the three Lyoko Warriors with Robert know what is going on. "Dad, this is a Xana attack."

"Where is he?"

"No, he's a black mist he'll posses things and attack us with them. Like cars." Odd sees another car turn wildly. "Go! Aelita, Bosh, make sure my father makes it." Odd runs towards the car.

"Stop!"

"Let him go Robert he knows what he is doing. Some of the time." Bosh and Aelita grab Robert and force him down the sidewalk.

Odd runs and leaps running up the hood and window leaps off and land behind it. He sees the black mist leave the car and fly to another. "Ok musical cars. I love this game." Odd runs at the newly possessed car. It starts turning but is slow and Odd lands on top of it after making a jump that would stun Olympic Athletes.

**Jacques**

Yumi and Ulrich see the message on their phones. "Sorry Sissi we have better things to do right now." They start leaving.

"Fine run away after losing to me three games in a row." Sissi resets the balls on the table. "I'll just practice some more."

**William**

"Really? Now?" The girl across the table from him frowns.

"What?"

"Gotta go Ashley. Here's for the food," William puts money on the table. "And I'll call you later." William takes off.

**Streets of Paris**

Odd runs up a wall and does a backflip over the car that had been chasing him. It slams in to the wall as Odd lands behind it. "That was close." He sees the black mist leave the car and fly towards another. "I better get going." He looks for any place a car couldn't get. "Narrow alley works for me." He runs for the alley as the newly possessed car turns and charges after him.

**Near Factory**

Robert is still worried about Odd. "He can take care of himself. We've been doing this for years. But we must make sure you are safe."

"I know you keep saying that Aelita but he's my only son. He is the only one who will carry the Della Robbia name."

"He'll be fine just hurry we're almost there." Bosh takes lead looking out for Xana.

"I remember this." Robert runs across the bridge with the others. "But not this. Where are the stairs?" Bosh leaps and grabs the rope swinging down. "I guess that is how we get down now." Robert jumps and grabs the rope. He lets out a shout as he swings down. "That was exciting." Aelita follows the two down and over to the elevator.

"You've been on the elevator before. You've seen the Control Room. This should be nothing new for you." Bosh hits the button for the Control Room.

**Control Room**

Jeremie sees Robert. "Odd's father correct?"

"Yes and you are?"

"Jeremie, Jeremie Belpois."

"My boyfriend, Uncle." Robert looks at Aelita and back at Jeremie.

"Lucky guy. But uh, the whole AI thing, how does that work?"

"We'll talk later. Right now I'll be sending the others then keeping an eye on the map for monsters."

"Monsters? Werewolves and zombies?"

"If only. I'll explain every thing later like I said." Jeremie sees Aelita and Bosh get in the Scanners. "Transfer Aelita, Transfer Bosh, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Bosh, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Forest Sector. "The second the others get here I'll send them and the vehicles." Jeremie leans back in his computer chair.

**Streets of Paris**

Odd sees a moped be possessed. It can fit through the gap he had just made it through. "He's not giving up or tiring out." Odd takes a deep breath. "I won't give up but I am tiring out." He continues running.

**Factory**

Ulrich and Yumi make it and are sent just as William makes it. He takes the elevator down to the Scanner Room and steps off.

Jeremie sees him and sends him and then the vehicles. "Head west you aren't far. But be careful we can't risk Xana destroying both Aelita and Bosh. If he comes after Robert it could get bad."

"I can defend myself."

"Not against what Xana can do."

"Will they be ok? These monsters what do they do?"

"Fire lasers, poison, ice, fire, and knock you in to the Digital Sea. And then Xana can affect Lyoko in several ways."

"Aren't you scared?"

"If we are we don't show it. This is too important for letting fears stop us."

**Streets of Paris**

Odd turns suddenly and jumps on to the hood of the car. He takes another leap for the roof when... "Sun roof!" He falls through it and in to the car. The seatbelts wrap around him like tentacles as the car turns and starts speeding up. "Let me go!" He struggles against the seatbelts but can't force them off.

**Lyoko**

Ulrich takes lead on the Star. "What do you think? We're close so he should send some soon. Hornets?"

"No probably Mega Tanks and Wolves."

"Not on these narrow paths. They don't have room for maneuvering. Hornets." Yumi and Ulrich keep arguing.

"You're both wrong Blocks and Krabes." Aelita slows down on the Shield.

"Been awhile since he sent Blocks. Three Blocks and two Krabes be careful and protect Aelita and Bosh."

"I can totally handle this." William dives down on the Bow with his sword and shield out.

"William you will stop this crap now! We need a plan!"

"I have one. Kick ass and take names. Maybe with out the taking names." A Block fires an ice beam at William. He holds his shield up and it is frozen to his arm limiting mobility of his arm.

"Yumi, you and I must take out the Krabes they are the bigger targets."

"I have an idea. Throw a sword at the one on the left I'll go after the one on the right." Yumi produces her fans.

"Let that idiot go after the Blocks." Ulrich turns and dives for the Krabe on the right.

"Hai!" Yumi's fans fly through the air. The Krabe on the left fires lasers at the fans and hits one. But the other is too close and strike it across the Eye destroying it.

Ulrich throws his sword but the Krabe moves out of the way. Yumi focuses on the sword and uses her telekinesis powers so it adjusts and sticks through the back of the Krabe. It explodes and she throws the sword back at Ulrich who catches it. "Not bad Yumi."

"Now we just have the Blocks."

William jumps off of the Bow and it slams in to a Block knocking it over the edge of the pathway and in to the Digital Sea below.

He slides on his ice covered shield in to another Block kicking it hard and over the edge destroying it like the last one.

The third and last Block spins then unleashes a ring of fire at William. He holds the shield up and the ice is melted. When it starts spinning again William charges the Block. It stops and fires a laser but is too slow as William shoves his sword through the Eye destroying it. "I am too good some times."

"You got lucky, again."

"I got good, again." William smirks at Ulrich. "With out wasting precious time on making plans."

"Except you have no vehicle now and we aren't at the activated Tower yet." The others take off leaving William behind.

**Streets of Paris**

Odd struggles as a seatbelt wraps around his neck and starts choking him. He kicks at a window and smashes it. Grabbing a piece of glass he starts slowly cutting through the seatbelt.

He feels the car go off the road and on to uneven terrain. "Where are you taking me?" He cuts through the seatbelt around his neck and looks up. "I'm going for a swim!" He starts cutting through a second seatbelt around his waist when the car launches in to the air. "Aaaa!" The car lands in the river and starts sinking. "Breaking that window is gonna bite me in the ass." Water pours through the broken window making the car sink faster.

**Lyoko**

Ulrich sees the activated Tower and a new monster. "Odd would probably name it Tiny."

"No he'd call it Svelte." Yumi falls back to Aelita and Bosh. "Any idea what that is?"

"Titan X, an experimental guard for Jericho. How Xana accessed it I'm not sure. Maybe we left a port open when we were accessing other files."

"Our security would have blocked Xana. Unless he found a way around it. Who knows what kind of files he could have gained. When you two get back we better work on our security."

"Jeremie we're having Robert come over remember? The reason Xana probably attacked."

"Gee, nice that I'm so important you guys talk about me like I'm not even here." Robert laughs. "So now what do you do?"

"Doesn't really matter if we tell you. You won't remember it."

"What do you mean? How could I forget this?"

"You'll see, and not remember, soon."

**Lyoko**

Aelita flies higher unsure of what the monster could do.

Ulrich uses his Triplicate and sends the clones after the new monster. It was a little over four meters tall and broad chested. Two large arms ending with three fingered hands and large sturdy legs were topped off by a small head shaped like a cannon.

When his clones get close the Titan roars and fires an energy beam from the cannon head at them. It cuts both clones in half destroying them. "Ok so it is powerful but how fast is it?" Ulrich flies down at it.

The monster fires another energy beam but Ulrich ducks and flies under it. The Titan fires again and Ulrich blocks with his swords. They soon start glowing red. "Get it Yumi!"

"Hai!" Her fans fly through the air and slash the Titan across the chest. It roars in pain and stops the energy beam but isn't destroyed."

"It has hit points like you do. It just lost thirty."

"Seventy to go." Ulrich starts forming new plans when Aelita starts singing.

The Sector under the Titan disappears and it falls through in to the Digital Sea. "It must not be very fast if that worked." Aelita flies past the others and stops in front of the activated Tower so Bosh can get off and in to the activated Tower.

**River**

Odd holds his breath as the car is fully submerged. He cuts through the seatbelt but accidentally cuts himself as well. He shouts underwater his words unintelligible but wastes precious air. He forces his way out of the broken window and swims for the surface several meters above. His legs kick as his lungs burn for oxygen. So close yet so far...

**Lyoko**

Bosh places his hand on the control panel and soon the panels fall. "Tower deactivated."

"Return to the past now." The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Outside of Jacques**

Odd is out front when he sees the taxi pull up. "Dad!" He runs over and hugs him.

"How's it going Odd?"

"Great. I know it has only been a couple of months but I missed you."

"Me too son. Your mother sends you her best."

"I am her best." The two laugh.

"You're the best. We picked you from the litter."

"And never told me about it."

"But how did you figure it out? Who told you? I'm sorry we didn't tell you but we didn't think it mattered."

"A couple friends who should have been waiting for me here." Odd looks around and sees Aelita and Bosh walking out of the school gates. "There they are."

"Oh, my, God. No, it, when? How? He died, this, this can't be." Odd's father's face goes white. "I, this, you, no way."

"Dad calm down."

"But they, Odd, how did you, Odd how?"

"Hello Uncle." Aelita smiles and waves as she gets closer. "Not a lot of resemblance is there?"

"But, you, this, how?"

"Science. And my boyfriend is a genius."

"Odd?"

"No dad, Jeremie. I told you about him before. He found them," Odd motions towards Aelita and Bosh. "And we've been dealing with the mes since."

"In fact we just got done with him, again." Aelita smiles. "We launched a return so you don't remember."

"A return? What?"

"A return to the past. It lets us time travel so what ever damage Xana does is undone."

"I, I need a seat."

"We have one waiting for you at the Factory." Bosh sticks his hand out. "Bosh by the way. And she's Aelita."

"I, I'm Robert. But you already knew that. And I remember your names. Hard not remembering the names of two, programs?"

"AI."

"AI created by a good friend." He shakes Bosh's hand.

"Come with us we have a lot of questions for you." The group leaves for the Factory.

**A/N There, an episode where Odd's father shows up! Some have asked and now it is done. As for the rest of it, introducing a new monster. No where near as big as DegaMeath or the Kolossus but is big and bad. Instead of firing laser bolts it fires energy beams that can cut through things easily. Just what does Robert know/remember that might help the Lyoko Warriors? We must wait and see! Also Newsweek did a several page article on Fan Fiction! Even named this website!**


	36. Chapter 36

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 3**

**Episode 61: Wrath of Xana**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Airport**

Odd hugs his father. "Thanks dad."

"No problem. I don't know how much help I was. Again if you want," Odd cuts him off.

"No dad it isn't that big a deal. We just launch returns when Xana does stuff."

"Alright. Well I'm sure your mother will love some of the pictures and movies you made."

"She better love all of them they're by me her favorite son."

"Her only son."

"Hey, I didn't say any one was in second." Both laugh.

**Factory**

Bosh, Jeremie, and Aelita go through notes adding new information they got from Odd's father. "The code he set makes a lot more sense now. And all the personal information he left in his notes mean more then we ever thought."

"We never would have known it with out Odd's father." Aelita laughs.

"Uncle Robert you mean?"

"Why do you call him that?" Aelita shrugs her shoulders.

"It just came to me."

"Maybe it was programed. We've found out so much more about you three." Jeremie saves some work and starts on a new sheet. "Odd, then you, and then finally Bosh. We always thought you were more of a caretaker of Lyoko but now it is all coming together."

"And I was made for Jericho and not Jericho for us. It is all so much too keep track of." Bosh's phone rings and he checks the Caller ID. "Ah, Monica, must be time."

"Bosh we have a lot of work left."

"You and Aelita can handle it right? Or we could try letting Monica in so she would know why I can't keep my dates." Jeremie frowns.

"No."

"I was joking. If we let her in then I wouldn't have a way too see Michelle or Theresa." Bosh gets on the elevator as he answers his phone.

**Jacques **

Ulrich and Yumi are leaving the gym when Big Bob sees them. "Did you put the mats away!"

"Yes."

"Clean up any messes you made?"

"Yes."

"Last time it was a mess!"

"We didn't make it."

"You two are the only ones who go in there other then gym classes or the football team." Big Bob goes to the gym and makes sure they had cleaned things up.

**Two Days Later**

Odd is with Samantha at the mall going through a skater shop. "New bearings? Mine are fine but yours sounded a little rough."

"I just need new trucks and board. My old one is scratched all to hell."

"Then stop grinding so much." Samantha hugs Odd and whispers in his ear.

"But you love it when I grind."

"I meant on the skateboard."

"Hey! No PDA in my store!" The two pull apart.

**Lyoko**

A Tower activates.

**Skate Shop**

A black mist flies out of a light fixture and attacks Samantha. Odd is checking out a new board and doesn't notice. "Sam, what do you think of this one?" He turns around and sees her spark with energy. "Xana uh yeah, eat wood." Odd swings the board and the possessed Samantha snaps it with a punch.

"Hey! What are you two doing? I'm calling the police!"

"Damn it Xana why now and why her?" Odd turns and runs for the exit.

**Jacques Dorms**

Aelita and Jeremie are doing homework when Jeremie's lap top beeps. "Tower Scan, one second." Jeremie opens the lap top. "Ice Sector. I'll call the others."

"We finally catch up on this and he attacks." Aelita rubs her hand. "If we do a return I swear I'll scream."

"I'll be screaming with you." Jeremie turns his Blu Tooth on. "Xana attack." It connects with the others.

**Mall**

Odd runs through the fountain instead of around. Samantha smashes the outer wall and water gushes out on to the floor. People run away but some are swept up by the hundreds of gallons of water. Odd ignores his phone when it rings.

He sees the exit and runs for it. "Open, open!" The automatic doors start opening and Odd slides through the small gap between them. They start closing and Samantha smashes through them. "Taxi! Taxi!" Odd jumps and slides across the hood of a car and goes in to the road making a taxi stop.

"What are you doing kid?"

"Just go!" Odd slams the door shut. "Now!"

"Where?"

"Uh, just go as far as..." Odd pulls some money out. "As far as this will get me." The driver takes off.

Samantha floats off the ground and flies after them.

Odd gets his phone out and calls Jeremie. "Thanks for the warning but it was a little too late."

"Odd? Why are you whispering?"

"In a taxi. Driver listening."

"I'm guessing you're the target."

"Yeah, again."

"Xana must want you off Lyoko so you can't shut down any more Towers. What is he doing?"

"He possessed Samantha and she trashed the Mall."

"How badly?"

"Way bad. You know the giant fountain in the main square of the Mall? Yeah, it's gone."

"Property damage can be paid for."

"What about the cameras?"

"Oh, damn it. They would check them and see what happened and see you two. We'll need a return, again." Jeremie lets out a slight scream then hangs up on Odd. "Sorry Aelita we need a return." She screams the same as Jeremie. "Yeah, it sucks."

"And not in a good way." Both laugh.

**Factory**

Jeremie sets up the profiles and readies the vehicles. "The second they get here I'll send them after you. And maybe we'll get a chance to ask Samantha some questions before launching a return. We never found out if a possessed person remembers being possessed."

"And we don't know why Xana just doesn't try and posses us." The two wait for the others.

**Lyoko**

Aelita waits for the others when she sees a Mega Tank rolling up. "Jeremie he's already sent a monster." She looks for a place to hide.

"We should have waited before sending you damn it. He never sends them this fast."

"He must want Odd gone in a bad way. If I get taken out then only Bosh is left until the cooldown period ends."

"Use your energy blades but save your Creativity we may need it for later." She produces her energy blades.

"I can handle one Mega Tank."

**Paris Streets**

The taxi stops. "That is as far as you go."

"Uh, thanks." Odd runs out of the taxi and can't see Samantha. "Now I can hide." He turns and runs looking for any place he could hide. ** As scrawny as he, "Svelte, I'm svelte!" er, svelte, **as he was he could hide in many places.

**Lyoko**

Aelita dodges a Mega Tank blast then tries snapping her arm so the energy blade would stretch out but she misses the Eye and the Mega Tank closes. "I got it at a stand off just get the others here."

"I see Ulrich and Yumi on the cameras they'll be there soon."

**Paris**

Odd runs some place he knew well. Kadic Academy. "Dorm Rooms? Maybe, no, cafeteria, yeah. Just don't let any one see you."

**Lyoko**

Ulrich and Yumi land and see the Mega Tank. "It wants Aelita out right? So let her be bait."

"Be careful we need her. Xana went after Odd again."

"We'll do this. Yumi see that ice chunk over there?" He points and she sees it. "Ready it." She nods and focuses on it. "Aelita run towards that ice shelter over there." She turns and runs.

The Mega Tank opens and starts charging a blast. Yumi uses her telekinesis and throws it at the Mega Tank. It tries closing and the ice chunk gets stuck between the shell.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich runs and leaps in the air landing straddling the open shell. "Impact!" He shoves his sword through the Eye destroying the Mega Tank.

"Great timing William just made it and Bosh is right behind him. I'll send the vehicles now then the other." Soon the vehicles and the other materialize on Lyoko. "Head west the barrier was pretty large."

**Kadic**

Odd stuffs himself inside of a drawer and closes the door. "She'll never find me in here."

**Paris**

A possessed Samantha trashes any thing in her way. Throwing cars in the air, smashing through benches, and leaving a path of destruction behind her.

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warriors see the activated Tower in the distance. "Hurry! Bosh or Aelita I don't care just get it," Yumi cuts Ulrich off.

"Too late here they come." She pulls her fans out.

"Ice caves hid them from the map. Three Blocks nothing major."

"Awesome! I can so kick their asses." William dives on the Bow for the Blocks.

Ulrich, frustrated with William's actions, ignores him. "Let him go maybe we can get around them and get Aelita or Bosh to the activated Tower."

William sees a fire ring and jumps through the middle of it landing back on the Bow. "Gotta do better then that." He sees another Block spin then fire ice. He dodges it and goes low as the third Block fires lasers.

He flies between two Blocks and the one firing the ice beam freezes a different Block. "Perfect." He turns sharply and throws his shield at the first Block and hits it on the Eye destroying it.

As he flies for his shield the third Block fires a fire ring catching him off guard. "Aaaa!" He crashes in to the Sector when he tried dodging the fire ring.

He runs and grabs the shield raising it just in time for blocking a laser. He sees the frozen Block was burning through the ice. "Even better." He runs at the frozen Block and knocks it over. It slides on the Sector as William uses his sword as a rudder turning them towards the second Block.

The frozen Block finally burned through the ice but the laser goes on and hits the second Block on the Eye destroying it. William shoves his sword through the Eye of the final Block destroying it. "Who needs a plan when you have awesome?" He looks around for his Bow so he can go after the others.

**Kadic**

Samantha smashes through the outer wall. Her eyes scan the area revealing a scent trail of Odd's cologne.

**Lyoko**

Near the activated Tower the new Titan monster is backed up by two Wolves. "He brought out the really big guns this time. Any thing you can do Aelita?"

"Distract them so I get a better chance." She goes higher on the Shield out of range of the Wolves and Titan.

"We can distract. Triplicate." His clones leap off the back of the Star and land near the monsters.

The Titan fires an energy beam but the agile clones dodge it.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans but the Wolves fire on them and knock them out of the air. "No problem." She creates two more fans.

Ulrich flies up to Yumi as his clones distract the monsters. "Focus on the Wolf on the left. I'll take the one on the right and hope Aelita can do to the Titan she did last time." She nods and flies the Axe out wide from the activated Tower.

Ulrich's clones run around the Titan dodging more and more laser beams as Ulrich flies low at the Wolf on the right. It fires lasers at him and he blocks with his swords. When closer he pulls the Star up as a shield and leaps backwards towards a chunk of ice. As the Star devirtualizes his feet touch the ice chunk and he leaps off of it.

The Wolf fires but Ulrich is like a missile and slams in to it swords first. He doesn't hit the Eye but with his swords sticking through the chest of the Wolf it is definitely disctracted.

Yumi throws her fans at the Wolf again. It aims for her fans which is just what she wanted. She focuses on a fallen fan the flings it with her telekinesis. The Wolf is caught off guard and struck across the Eye being destroyed.

**Kadic**

Samantha follows the scent trail to the cafeteria. A new Janitor sees her. "Ma'am the cafeteria is closed until lunch. Shouldn't you be in class?" She points her hand at the janitor and hits him with an energy bolt.

Odd hears the sound of crackling energy. "How did she," Samantha pulls the drawer open. "Find me?"

Samantha reaches down and pulls him out of the drawer by his throat and starts squeezing. "Sorry." He kicks her hard in the face which does nothing but hurt his foot. "Or not." Samantha slams him against the wall continuing too choke him.

**Lyoko**

Aelita starts singing and a wireframe forms around the Titan. It looks away from the clones and fires an energy beam at the Shield. It pierces through and hits Bosh destroying him and the Shield. "No!" Ulrich runs over, grabbing a sword from a clone, and leaps on the back of the Titan and shoves his sword in the shoulder. It reaches up and knocks him off.

Ulrich leaps back on it grabbing the head as the wireframe reforms.

Aelita falls towards the Sector but continues singing. The wireframe around the Titan solidifies as rock trapping it and Ulrich inside.

Yumi runs over and catches Aelita. "Good job Princess."

"First rule of intergalactic travel is don't panis."

"Huh?"

"Book series, really good." Aelita runs in to the activated Tower.

**Kadic**

Odd is slammed against the floor. He doesn't respond as he was passed out from lack of oxygen. Samantha forms energy between her hands and raises it over her head.

**Lyoko**

"Tower Deactivated." The screens fall around her. "Call Odd. Maybe you could hack the mall security and erase the tapes."

"Already on it." Jeremie has a screen up showing the mall security system. He dials Odd and hears the phone ring then go to voicemail. He tries again but gets voicemail again. "Odd may be hurt, incapacitated. He won't answer his phone. We'll launch a return." The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Mall**

Odd gasps. "What?"

"I, uh, nothing." Odd feels his neck. "Um, yeah, nothing."

**Later that Night**

Bosh pulls away from Theresa. "Your parents will wonder where you are."

"I'll just tell them I staid late with a school project." She kisses him on the cheek. "Thanks for help with my homework."

"No problem, any time I'm free."

"Which doesn't seem much these days. Got another girl?" She laughs.

"Oh no, never." He feels his phone vibrate again knowing it was a text from Monica whose sneak off time he was later for.

**Factory**

"Even with an extra hour before curfew we still run late." Aelita smiles and laughs.

"I don't mind." Aelita and Jeremie hold hands as they walk back to Jacques.

**Jacques**

Ulrich and Yumi are leaving the gym when Micah sees them. "Hey! Yumi, Ulrich, what's hanging?"

"Nothing, almost time for curfew."

"So? I was gonna head out to a party off campus. Wanna come?"

"No, I'm good." Yumi nods in agreement with Ulrich.

"Your loss it should be a blast." Ulrich watches Micah walk away.

"Why does he annoy me so much?"

"I don't know. We were friends last year but now that the rest of you came here I stopped hanging out with him." She sees the look on Ulrich's face. "Nothing happened I swear."

"Guilty conscience?"

"No just knowing what is going through your mind. If you could your eyes would be green."

"I'm not jealous just worried. You, you're beautiful and smart and I'm sure he isn't the only one last year who noticed."

"No, he wasn't. But I made sure every one knew I had a good looking smart boyfriend waiting for me." She kisses him on the lips. "Feel better?"

"Of course." He kisses her back.


	37. Chapter 37

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 3**

**Episode 62: Mouth To Mouth**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Jacques Campus**

Aelita and Jeremie kiss before saying good night and going to their separate floors.

Odd kisses Dana good night as his phone vibrates alerting him of a text from Samantha.

Ulrich and Yumi hurry back in to the dorm building after almost missing curfew.

Bosh is with Monica down in the basement. "The alarm on my phone just went off we gotta get upstairs and get to bed."

"Now? Aw, and we were just getting started." He kisses her again.

"I know so we should take up where we left off after classes tomorrow." They go up the stairs and run to their rooms.

**Next Morning**

Dana sits down with Odd and the others. "So, question, what's up with my brother?" No one looks up from their plates. "Seriously like you guys hung out, then didn't, and now you are again. So like what happened?"

"None of your business."

"Odd will you let her talk to me that way?"

"Yumi, she just asked a simple question. And uh, well, we can't really answer."

"So that is a polite way of saying none of my business." She kisses him on the cheek. "But I wanna know. I asked him and he told me too buzz off."

"And my friends will say the same thing. It is complicated and we really don't like him but for now we're stuck with him."

"So..." She draws the word out for a few seconds. "You killed some one together and now he is bitching about telling some one?"

"Shh, some one might hear you." She pushes away from the table. "I was kidding!"

"Sure you were Odd, sure you were." She laughs nervously.

"He was we've never killed any one." Jeremie stands up. "Odd we can't deal with both of them. William is enough."

"Hey, I was just curious. It is a dead body thought isn't it?"

"No. And so the others don't put me where we hid the last one we should sit some where else." Odd and Dana leave the table.

**After Classes**

Jeremie lies down on his bed and closes his eyes for a few seconds...

Jeremie's lap top beeps as Xana activates a Tower. Jeremie continues sleeping.

**Jacques Campus **

A black mist flies around before finding its target. An older male student.

He walks stiffly as if his joints were frozen. Sweat pours from his face as his inner body temperature increases.

A girl from his grade sees him. "Michael! Hey, I was wondering if you knew what the teacher was talking about with imaginary numbers." Michael grabs her and kisses her. She shakes and trembles as she is possessed.

The two stumble towards the lounge area where several kids are playing pool, fooseball, and watch the television.

Emily is walking over with her friend Amanda when they see the two possessed students. "Are you guys ok?" Michael raises his hand and motions them too come over.

"I think they're sick or some thing. Guys the nurse's office is like over there." Amanda motions with her hand.

Michael grabs Emily as the girl he possessed earlier grabs Amanda. "Hey, what are you two doing?" Amanda and Emily are kissed and soon are possessed.

Ulrich and Yumi are walking towards the gym for practice when they see several students walking towards them with a strange gait. "What the heck are they doing?"

"Practicing a mass school Thriller? I saw some youtube vids of some prisons doing that." Yumi gives Ulrich a strange look. "Odd showed me they were pretty cool though."

"I think they would have told us about it. Um, see that?" Energy had sparked around one of the students.

"Yes Yumi I did." Ulrich reaches for his phone. "Xana must be attacking." He calls Jeremie who finally wakes up to the sound of his phone ringing.

"What? Wait, the alarm is going off." Jeremie sits up so fast he gets light headed. "That isn't my alarm that is the Tower Scan!"

"Yeah Xana's attacking for sure. Tell the others." Ulrich and Yumi start running for the sewer entrance the group had found.

Odd sees Monica. "Hey! You see Bosh? We were supposed too be working on a new movie." When she doesn't respond he notices how she is walking. "What's wrong with you?" Odd getting concerned walks over to her. "Monica are you hurt?" She throws her arms around him and starts kissing him.

Odd, being Odd, has no problem kissing Monica. Until he feels some thing tingle on his tongue. "Hey, what was that?" He pulls away and sees her spark with energy. "Uh Xana you're so not my type." He takes a couple steps then freezes. "What did you slip me?" He feels light headed then sparks with energy.

His phone rings but Odd doesn't respond.

William fights off a possessed student. "Yeah Jeremie I kinda figured it out already. They're every where."

"Who? What? Did he send monsters?"

"No he's possessed a ton of students. Uh, yeah, make sure the others make it cause I don't think I will get there. Dozens of possessed students and I'm not sure how he did it."

"Did you see Bosh? I tried calling him but couldn't get an answer."

"Maybe he was possessed."

"Maybe, just, just get here if you can."

"Working on it." William kicks a student between the legs and they don't react. "Bye." He hangs up as he looks for an escape.

**Dorm Room**

Bosh was with Ashley when his phone rings again, and again. "I gotta take this babe." He sees it is Jeremie's number. "Jeremie, I'll be there."

"You weren't attacked? I called you like three times."

"Busy bee bzz bzz bzz." Ashley laughs.

"Where I come from a bee is some one who dates many women trying too pollinate them all." Bosh gives her a wink. She laughs even more.

"Just get here Bosh we'll need the help if the others can't make it. Xana's possessed a ton of people some how." Jeremie was already in the sewer having taken the back way out of the dorms. "Aelita was in the city doing some shopping so she should be safe if the possessions are only in the school."

"Ok, fine, I'll be there. The Prince must protect the Princess."

"We're still not calling you the Prince." They hang up.

**Jacques Campus**

William scrambles up the lattace of the gazebo where the vending machines are kept. "That was close." He was battered and bruised and cut but not possessed. "I wonder why they kept trying too kiss me. Is that how Xana possessed them?" He stays on the roof of the gazebo as the possessed start pulling on the walls.

One knocks a vending machine over and climbs on top of it. It pushes on the roof and it starts breaking. "Not good I gotta get off." He looks for the nearest way out. The possessed students were crushing against the gazebo and it starts tipping over.

William leaps off and lands hard on the ground. He rolls and gets back up to his feet. "Crap, trapped." More possessed students stumble towards him from all over the campus. "I surrender? Just don't kill me please." He holds his hands up as the students swarm him.

William feels lips on his face. "What are you doing?" A set of lips land on his and black mists flow in to his body.

**Factory**

Jeremie sees Yumi and Ulrich run across the bridge on the camera. "Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich made it but we need one more. Bosh, William, or Odd it doesn't matter."

"The vehicles have been working great lately if we can go fast enough maybe we can get there before Xana sends guards."

"Maybe. Just be careful. Ok, they're in the Scanner Room." Jeremie watches them step in to the Scanners. "Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, and virtualization." They land in the Mountain Sector near Aelita and the vehicles.

**Sewers**

Odd falls off of the skateboard. "Must, make, it." He sparks with energy as he stands back up. "I will," He coughs. "Make it."

Bosh is skating down the sewer path when he sees Odd walking. "Hey what happened man? Why aren't you skating?" Odd turns around and Bosh sees his eyes are bloodshot with blood dripping down his cheeks. "Whoa dude are you ok?"

"No, no." Odd sparks with energy.

"Ok this isn't good." Bosh stops and picks up his board. "Don't make me use this."

"Must, stop, you." Odd stumbles as he fights against Xana's possession. "Stop, me."

"No problem Odd buddy." Bosh swings and hits Odd on the side of the head. Odd falls against the wall but starts getting up. "Two times!" He swings again hitting Odd just under the chin. Odd falls to the ground but against starts getting up. "Third time is the charm." He swings and strikes Odd in the face. He hears the sound of Odd's nose breaking. "Oh man, uh, I'll apologize if you wake up." Bosh sees his skateboard is broken but sees Odd's so uses that one instead.

**Factory**

Jeremie sees Bosh on the monitor and then hears the elevator run but it stops at the Control Room. "What are you doing?"

"Warning you that if Odd makes it here, run. He's possessed but fighting it. He had me try and knock him out but he could recover quickly." Bosh pushes a button and the elevator doors close and it continues down to the Scanner Room.

**Sewers**

William walks by Odd followed by other possessed students. One girl kneels down and kisses Odd resurrecting him.

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warriors fly for the activated Tower. Bosh is on the Shield while Aelita tries using the Blade. Yumi takes the Wing while Ulrich flies on the Star. They stick close to the path but veer off when they must so they can make better timing.

"Jeremie we don't see the Tower yet." Aelita scans the various paths but sees nothing indicating a Tower.

"You should be getting close. Check to the East more." Aelita and the others start flying East.

**Factory**

William runs across the bridge. He pulls his cell phone out and it dials itself. "Jeremie! Ready the Scanners they're after me!" The phone short circuits as William sparks with energy.

Jeremie sees on the camera the mob of possessed students. "Crap, the second he gets here I better send him then lock every thing down." He readies William's profile and lock down procedures.

**Scanner Room**

William steps in to the middle Scanner and soon the doors close. "Transfer William, Scanner..." Jeremie sees an error appear on the screen. "Not good, William, can you hear me?"

"_Yes."_ He floats in the air above the activated Tower.

"William? Uh, your profile shows you have a thousand hit points. And it," Xana's symbol appears on the profile. "Guys, William was possessed like Odd!" Jeremie hears the sound of the elevator crashing below. "They must have broken the cables. Uh guys I may be running now."

"We totally understand dude don't get your ass kicked we can handle this." Bosh flies higher and sees some fog. "We may have visibility issues soon."

"Xana is hiding the Tower. But I bet William can see through it." Ulrich pulls his swords out.

"That idiot." Yumi gets her fans out.

"Hey Odd got possessed too." Bosh flies back down towards the others.

"He isn't exactly Einstein either." The group follows Ulrich as they get close to the fog.

**Factory**

Jeremie is going through the other passage when he hears footsteps. He dives behind some rubbish. Odd leads several possessed students through the hallway.

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warrior's move through the fog when Ulrich is tackled off of the Star. "Get off of me William!" Ulrich tries slashing but William blocks.

The two fall towards the path and land hard. William and Ulrich are separated giving time for Ulrich too get on his feet and get distance. "Xana possessed you? How? And Bosh says Odd resisted the possession but you aren't. Because you're weak!"

"_I am far stronger now!"_ William's sword and shield are a bit larger and have dark highlights. Energy sparks around him and his weapons.

"I've wanted a chance to kick your ass for years." Ulrich gets a cocky grin. "And I'll kick it three times! Triplicate." His clones split off.

"_I've wanted too kick your ass as well. I would be a far better leader than you ever could be!"_ William charges Ulrich.

Yumi calls out Ulrich's name and gets no response. "I can't see through this damn fog Ulrich yell back!" He doesn't.

"Yumi calm down Jeremie said William was possessed. If a possessed William attacked any one who do you think he'd choose?"

"Good point Aelita. Maybe this means the Tower will be undefended."

"I can sense the Tower but this fog is confusing. I can't make out any thing. I can't even see a path below." Aelita flies down lower but still can't see a path or Tower.

Ulrich leaps over William and lands on the other side. His clones both use Super Sprint when he turns his back on them. "_Nice try."_ He turns and slams his shield in to one clone knocking it off of the path.

The other clone slashes but William blocks with his sword. Ulrich takes the chance and lunges at William. "Impact!" His swords pierce through William's back. "Oh, crap."

"_That won't work on me weakling."_ William turns and throws Ulrich off of his back. Ulrich slides across the sector and nearly falls off the edge of the path. His swords are still stuck in William.

"Give me your swords!" His clone throws both over William's head and Ulrich catches them.

"_Too easy."_ William destroys the defenseless clone.

**Factory**

Jeremie, sitting in the rubbish, sneezes. "Damn it." He hears the footsteps come back up the path. He gets up and takes off up the path hoping the exit would be clear.

**Lyoko**

Ulrich takes another step back. "So I can't beat you? Not a fair fight exactly. If you're so big and bad why not fight me with out Xana backing you?"

"_I, I'm only, fight,"_ He smiles wickedly. "_How quickly you turn on him. Amazing how humans can be so petty." _William charges Ulrich with his shield forward.

Ulrich crosses his blades and hits the shield. They split and go across the shield. One comes around on the left and slashes William across the cheek. The wound sparks with energy and William starts twitching. "_Stop me Ulrich he is going to kill Jeremie!" _William lowers his shield and Ulrich strikes him several times. _"Too late!"_ William swings his sword but Ulrich ducks.

**Factory**

Jeremie is almost out of the Factory when he sees several possessed students. "Need a hiding place, a weapon, any thing." Two students see him and start running at him.

Jeremie grabs a metal pipe and starts swinging. He hits a couple students before more attack. Instead of kissing they start beating on him with their fists. "Help!"

"_Stop!"_ Odd fights off the possession and grabs one student by the hair and throws them down. He grabs another student when Emmanuel kisses him strengthening the possession.

"Please, help, stop!" Jeremie's glasses are broken when a foot lands on his face.

**Lyoko**

Aelita and Bosh fly close together. "I can sense it Aelita it is just East of here."

"No South."

"South East!" Yumi flies between the two. "Is that a good compromise?" Both answer at the same time.

"Yes!" The two AI turn South East and...

"Where did you go?"

"The Tower!" The two had flown right in to it.

"Get it deactivated!" Yumi finally gets close enough she can see the activated Tower.

**Earth**

Jeremie is curled in to a ball protecting his face as best he can as feet stomp on him. Blood pours from his face where glass from his glasses had cut deeply.

Jeremie screams in pain as the stomping continues when the white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Dorm Rooms**

Bosh is with Ashley. "And that is why they call me Prince."

"Seriously? That is pretty stupid. I mean sure you're cute and charming but that is really stupid." She rolls her eyes and grabs her shirt.

"Come on it is a great nickname."

"Hey, it is stupid. And your back massages suck."

"Ok you can insult the nickname but don't you dare insult my massage skills." The two continue bickering.

**Campus**

Odd is with Dana. "No, no, and no. I can't tell you. If I tell you the others will kill me and bury me next to the other bodies." Odd laughs but Dana glares.

"All this funny business. It must be some thing big if you won't tell me, especially after..." She leans over and whispers in to his ear.

"You haven't done that."

"Yet."

**Gym**

Big Bob watches Yumi and Ulrich train. "Real interesting stuff. Penny Chack Salt huh?"

"Pencak Silat. A form of martial arts from South East Asia."

"My cousin knows some of that stuff. I think he used it when he was doing a fire watch in Canada." The two freeze in place.

"Uh, your cousin, his name isn't um, Jim is it?" Big Bob laughs.

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"Uh, he uh, works at Kadic Academy."

"He does? Huh, I guess he's still mad that when we were working at NASA I got picked first for the new training. I didn't even know he was back from Australia shooting that new crocodile outdoor show."

"He did what?"

"He never told you about that? Well, if he didn't I guess I shouldn't tell you either."

**Factory**

Jeremie feels his nose again. "I think it is a little crooked."

"Your nose is fine Jeremie." Aelita leans down and kisses him on the tip of his nose. "There made it all better."

"Thank you Princess." Jeremie kisses her on the lips.

**City**

William looks in a mirror. "Man that felt awesome." He flexes his arms. "But it meant giving up control. Screw that I already kick enough ass on my own."

**A/N Odd resisted better then William but he did a little at the end. Is it because Odd is an AI or because fighting Ulrich is some thing William wants any ways? Who knows... And yeah I mixed the zombie episode and Xana's Kiss. And put some humility in to Bosh with Ashley. Still pushing for the Prince thing. And Big Bob is related to Jim? Why not? Makes him more interesting.**


	38. Chapter 38

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 3**

**Episode 63: Series of Unfortunate Events**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Dorm Basement**

Odd is making out with a girl when the door opens. "I knew it!" Odd looks up and sees...

"Uh, um, you. This isn't what it looks like. Well, ok it totally is." The girl storms down the stairs.

"I can't believe you!" She smacks him.

"Hey, back off he's my boyfriend right Odd?"

"Yeah, sure um, uh, Megan?"

"You don't even know my name!" The girl he had been making out with smacks him and both girls storm back up the stairs slamming the door behind them.

**Bosh and Jeremie's Dorm Room**

Bosh is waiting at his door when the girl who had caught Odd and the other one runs up and hugs him. "You were right! He was cheating on me."

"I know, I'm sorry." Bosh hugs her back making sure she can't see the huge grin on his face. "When I found out I knew I must tell you, um, you." He racks his brain trying to think of her name.

**Game Room**

Ulrich and Yumi are using a pool table when Micah and Sissi come in. "Hey you two! How about we do a team game? Boys vs girls?"

"No, how about grade vs grade?" Sissi gets next to Ulrich.

"We're almost done with this game." Yumi tries and stays focused on her next shot.

"Great! Then we'll team up and show these young ones how it is done." Yumi takes her shot and the four ball bounces off the wall barely missing the pocket.

**Factory**

William is watching Jeremie and Aelita. "So Jericho is still locked down?"

"Yes. Which is a good thing."

"But we might need some thing in there."

"Why we're looking for a way to get in with out letting Xana in." Jeremie holds back a scream. William had been pestering him for nearly an hour. Aelita has headphones on listening to music while she works on the lap top.

"And what about the whole deletion or what ever of him since he's a program?"

"We're stalled on that because we have no readings on his lines of code. But the notes from Yamahito show that he may have hidden some thing in Jericho or on the internet. If it is Xana's coding it may be why Xana wanted on the internet. If Xana found the information and destroyed it then we could never destroy him. But first he needed the keys. With Bosh trapped on Jericho he never made an attempt. But once we found Bosh well it put things in motion."

"And he knows who he should target. I'm the best and Odd's probably second best. Why even bother with Ulrich?"

"Yes, I'm sure that's it." Jeremie rolls his eyes while he continues working.

**Weekend**

Ulrich and Yumi are at the mall. "Maybe this one?" Yumi pulls a shirt off the rack. Ulrich shrugs his shoulders.

"Looks perfect." Yumi turns around and sees Micah.

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Just cruising the mall and saw you." Ulrich clears his throat. "Oh hello Ulrich. Helping her pick out some thing hot? Cause I think this," He pulls a different shirt that had a lower cut neck line. "Would be hotter."

"She didn't ask your opinion."

"This time." Micah puts the shirt back on the rack. "Ooo, the new CD is out!" Micah goes to a different part of the store and peruses through the CD rack.

Yumi catches Ulrich's glare. "Really?"

"What?" The two glare at each other. "Are you gonna buy that other shirt?"

"No. I might have, for you, but not now." Yumi turns and starts leaving. Ulrich goes after her and the two keep fighting.

**Woods**

Odd is with Dana up in a tree. "This is so stupid." They kiss.

"Hey Dana you know what they say. Up in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." They kiss again.

A black mist comes out and breaks the branch the two are on. "Aaaa!" The two falls and reach out for other branches but their momentum makes any branch they do grab break.

The two land hard on the ground. "Ow." Odd sits up and rubs his back. "Maybe we should have staid lower down."

"Ow." Dana doesn't move. "This grass is surprisingly comfy." She laughs then grimaces in pain. "Ow."

"I can kiss it and make it all better."

"One track mind. Does nothing stop you?"

"Nope." Odd goes to kiss her when his phone rings. He kisses her then gets it out. "Except for this." SOS XANA flashes on the screen. He starts getting up when his phone rings again. He looks and sees NVM FALSE ALARM. "Never mind they can wait." Odd kisses her again.

**Mall**

Yumi and Ulrich are walking by the fountain still arguing when a black mist swirls around the top of the fountain. Water shoots ten meters in the air spraying every one around it. A pipe line breaks and water shoots out from another part of the fountain.

A wall on the fountain cracks and water leaks out. As the crack grows the more water that gets out flooding the floor of the mall.

Shoppers run away screaming as the crack gets large enough the wall gives out and a wave of water sweeps any one close off of their feet.

**Control Room**

Jeremie has his Blu Tooth on and waits. "If this is another false alarm no point in sending a message out." A few seconds later the Tower Scan moves on as the Tower deactivates. "Keep working but I think we should at least get Bosh here just in case."

"Go ahead Jeremie." Aelita continues working on the lap top.

"Contact Bosh." The Blu Tooth dials Bosh's phone.

**Dorm Building**

Bosh is with the girl that Odd cheated on and had finally remembered her name. "Julia it is ok once you figure out the order of operations this becomes so much easier." He rubs her shoulders as he reviews her math homework.

"You're so nice. Odd could never help me with math. Languages sure but math? He was hopeless." She giggles as Bosh starts kissing her neck. "That is the same though." When Bosh's phone rings he pulls away and answers it.

"Seriously? Fine, if you need me." He hangs up on Jeremie. He mumbles some thing under his breath.

"Rock rocker?" Bosh laughs.

"No, not rock rocker. But I gotta go. Uh, keep working at it I'll look it over when I get back." He kisses her on the lips then leaves.

**Mall**

Yumi and Ulrich are soaking wet as they walk out of the mall. "Jeremie sent us an SOS Xana then called it off. I'm guessing that was him."

"Should we tell him about the fountain? That probably did a ton of damage and will cost a lot of money in repairs." Yumi rings out her shirt as best she can. "I need a change of clothes."

"So do I. I really don't feel like walking all the way back but I doubt a taxi would pick us up." The two continue complaining about being soaked and forget that they were fighting before.

**Woods**

William is walking through the woods kicking a medium sized rock. "Homework done, Xana attack called off, nothing to do." He goes to kick the rock again when it doesn't move and his foot screams with pain.

**Control Room**

"There it goes again." The Tower Scan had found another activated Tower. "Wait one minute before contacting the others." Bosh yawns. "You know I could be with Julia right now having fun instead of being stuck here."

"Xana is planning some thing and I feel it is better if two of the people who can deactivate Towers are here."

"Why not call Odd then? He can do it."

"He wouldn't answer his phone." Bosh kicks the back of the computer chair as Jeremie leaned back on it making him topple over. "Oh dude I didn't mean to do that!" Bosh helps Jeremie back up.

**Woods**

William limps back towards the school. "Ow, ow, ow," With every step he winces in pain. "Why did I walk so far?"

**Elsewhere in the Woods**

Odd is on top of Dana making out and necking with her. "Odd watch your hands not out here." He moves his hands up to her head and kisses her deeply.

"Hey, if you stop slobbering all over my sister and help me to the nurse's office I'd appreciate it." Odd jumps off of Dana and sees William.

"Oh hey uh, yeah, what happened?"

"I think I broke a toe or two. Give me a hand or a leg?"

"How?" Dana fixes her shirt after she gets up. "What did you do trip over your own feet?"

"Yeah, pretty much." William limps over to Odd who helps him get to the nurse's office with Dana following behind putting make up on her neck covering up the hickies Odd left.

**Control Room**

"Activated Tower again. One minute before I contact the others."

**Nurse's Office**

A black mist rips the lock off of a medicine chest. Bottles of pills fly out and pills swirl around in the air. Dana is just coming back with a glass of water when she sees them. "Whoa there must be some thing in the water." She drops the cup as the pills dive for William's mouth. "Nurse!"

William feels the pills shove their way past his lips and in to his mouth. He tries calling for help but can't.

Odd runs in and sees the black mists. "Xana, crap."

"What? Sanne?"

"No, Xana. Um, long story." Odd grabs William and puts a pillow over his face keeping the pills from going down William's throat. They change targets and fly in to Odd's face.

"NURSE!" Dana runs out looking for the nurse.

**Control Room**

"One minute, Xana attack." The Blu Tooth connects with the others sending out the message.

**Nurse's Office**

Odd swats at the pills that swarm around his face. William recovers from the earlier attack and gets off of the bed. "Damn it!" He immediately falls when he puts too much weight on his injured foot.

The nurse finally runs in following Dana and sees the chaos. "What are you doing?"

"We aren't doing it!" William is using the bed for support as he gets back up. "Dana help out Odd I'm going another way." William rolls over the bed and opens the window on the other side.

"No! No! You three are staying here and explaining how you are doing this!" Dana grabs Odd by the wrist and pulls him behind her as she runs out of the room. "Get back here all of you!"

**Factory**

Yumi and Ulrich never made it back to the dorms and so are still wearing soaked clothes when they make it. Jeremie sees them on the cameras and readies the profiles.

The two get in the Scanners and soon the doors close. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Ice Sector and see Bosh and Aelita waiting.

"Are Odd and William coming?"

"No response so I'm guessing they're the targets. Head west you shouldn't be far now." The vehicles materialize and the four Lyoko Warriors get on and take off.

**Campus**

William runs out of the building and sees Odd on the ground. "Odd! Where's my sister?" Odd doesn't respond. William runs over to Odd when he realizes it wasn't Odd but a Xana clone when it leaps up and attacks him.

Odd and Dana are near the sewer entrance when Odd stops. "Dana you can't follow me."

"Why not?"

"What is happening is targeting William and I. Not you." Odd kisses her hard then pulls away. "Now get away from me." He pushes her then turns running for the sewer entrance.

William is bloody and bruised by the clone when it disappears. "What are you doing out here! The nurse is screaming about you and Odd stealing drugs!" A teacher goes over to William and when he gets closer sees how badly beaten William was.

**Lyoko**

Bosh on the Shield, Aelita on the Blade, Yumi on the Axe, and Ulrich on the Star see the activated Tower. "Go Aelita you're on the fastest vehicle!" Ulrich looks around for monsters but doesn't see any.

She dives for the Tower when a laser comes from out of nowhere and hits the Blade. It devirtualizes from under her feet. She crashes on the Sector and slides to a halt.

Ulrich flies higher looking for where the laser came from.

Yumi flies towards the nearest ice thinking a monster could be hiding there when a laser comes from a different direction and hits her in the back devirtualizing her instantly. "Jeremie do you see it on the map?"

"No it is off screen. I don't know how a monster could be hitting you from so far away."

"Unless it is new." Ulrich has his swords up and sees the laser coming and blocks it. His swords glow from the blow. "Bosh, Aelita, hide while I go after this new monster." Ulrich blocks another laser and flies towards where it came from.

Aelita sees no other monsters and runs for it. Before she can reach the Tower however a laser blasts right in front of her. She takes another step and the next laser strikes even closer. "Jeremie Xana won't devirtualize me."

"Because he's sending the Scyph just get to the Tower now!" Aelita continues running and like she thought she was not hit.

Ulrich sees the monster finally. It was crawling on four spindly legs that connected to a scope like head. "Sniper monster? Not bad Xana." It aims at him and fires but he blocks.

Aelita jumps for the activated Tower when a black mist strikes slamming her against the Sector. "Bosh help!"

"I can't fight!" Bosh runs for Aelita when he sees the Scyph.

Jeremie sees the Scyph getting closer. "Ulrich leave what ever it is alone and save Aelita!"

"Kind of late now." Ulrich leaps off of the Star and slams in to the monster. His swords slice the legs off leaving it nothing more than the scope shaped head. He turns back towards the activated Tower. "Super Sprint!" He runs as fast as he can.

Bosh is tangled with the tentacles of the Scyph slowing it down. He yanks hard and feels a tentacle break off. He grabs another but this time it strikes back knocking him down. "Aelita!"

"Aelita!" Jeremie screams in to the headset knowing there was nothing he could do.

Aelita closes her eyes and starts singing. The black mist tries wrapping around her face but being Lyoko there was no breathing. She couldn't be suffocated. Soon a dome forms over her and the black mist.

The black mist slams against the dome and starts cracking it. Bosh gets back up and attacks the Scyph again but is knocked away.

The black mist slams against the dome again and makes a crack all the way through. It slips through it and presses against the crack splitting it farther and farther.

"Triplicate!" His clones split off then start spinning like twisters moving under the Scyph slicing through the tentacles until all had been cut.

**Campus**

William is taken back to the nurse's office. "What were you doing? And what happened when you left?"

"I, it, we were told, you won't believe us." William continues buying time hoping for a return.

**Sewers**

Odd calls Jeremie. "Einstein we'll need a return. Some people saw what Xana did."

"Got it," Jeremie readies the program.

**Lyoko**

The Scyph flies away as the black mist finally cracks the dome open.

Bosh runs past the dome and the black mist gives chase. Aelita sees her chance and climbs out through the hole the black mist had made and also goes for the activated Tower.

The black mist is confused and doesn't know which one it should attack and Bosh makes it to the activated Tower.

Bosh floats up to the second platform and places his hand on the control panel. Soon the screens fall around him. "Tower deactivated."

"Return to the past now." The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Woods**

Odd and Dana are up in a tree kissing when they hear a throat clear. Both look down and see William. "What are you doing out here? Can't you give us some privacy bro?"

"Odd leave my little sister alone for once. Isn't Samantha and Emily and Ashley and Marie and all the others enough?" Dana glares at Odd.

"I'll have you know I broke up with Emily, and Ashley, and Marie." He rubs his cheek where he had been slapped multiple times. Dana smiles and hugs him.

"What about Samantha?" Odd is not quick enough with his response so she pushes him.

"Hey!" He reaches out and grabs a branch before falling too far. "Not cool Dana."

"And you going with me and Samantha is?"

"Hey you know about her. Said she is my chocolate to your vanilla."

"Odd after all these years I've learned you will never be loyal. If I want loyalty I'll get a dog. But I wouldn't mind meeting Samantha formally some time. Check my competition out." She helps him back up to the branch they had been sitting on.

**Mall**

Yumi and Ulrich leave the store just as Micah was getting there. "Hey you two find any thing awesome?"

"New CD is out." Micah's eyes go wide.

"It came out a week early? Even better then awesome! Thanks Ulrich for telling me." He hurries past the two.

"See Ulrich? Don't be jealous all the time. He's just a friend."

"I was stuck at Kadic for a year while you were at Jacques. I knew guys would hit on you but I didn't expect you would flirt back."

"And who said I flirted with him? A guy and a girl can be just friends you know." The two start bickering again.

**Dorm**

Bosh is helping Julia with her math, mostly. "You are such a distraction." He keeps kissing her neck.

"You got the right answer with out any help that deserves a reward."

**Factory**

Aelita and Jeremie are taking a break and sitting on the floor next to each other. "We could just shut it off again." Jeremie has a hand on hers as she leans her head on his shoulder.

"I know but then what? Xana will still be here. And if one day some one turns it back on and gets killed? We must stop Xana once and for all." Aelita yawns. "One way or another."

"And I'm sure there is some thing on the internet that will let us do that. Yamahito must have put some thing on there. Why else would he connect Jericho through it?"

"I don't know." She yawns again. "Sitting all day staring at a screen is not how I planned my first year at Jacques." She moves so her head lays in his lap. He twirls a finger in her hair.

"Me neither Princess, me neither."

**A/N At this rate, no update next week. Stuck working 6 nights a week and the one night I do have off I hang with friends and stuff. So sorry every one, prolly 2 weeks before the next update.**


	39. Chapter 39

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 3**

**Episode 64: Targets**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Campus**

Odd gets off the phone with his father. "Should probably tell Jeremie." He checks the time. "But Dana is waiting. I'll remember." Odd goes for the gates so he can leave the campus and meet up with Dana.

**Factory**

Jeremie and Aelita are taking a break. They are so involved in their _break_ they don't hear the elevator running. "So this is what you two really do when no one else is around." Jeremie and Aelita pull apart.

"Bosh, um, what are you doing here?" Jeremie gets up and runs over to the computer chair. "No, Xana isn't attacking."

"No he's not. I've been working on my own stuff and was bringing over some notes. I'll come back if you two want." His mischievous grin makes Jeremie and Aelita blush.

"No, this, we were just taking a break while scans and mock programs ran." Jeremie closes a couple windows. "So uh, your ideas?"

**Game Room**

William is with a girl playing fooseball. "Come on Ashley I can't let you win. If I do that then you didn't really win." She crosses her arms and pouts. "Would you really want me just letting you win? Or would you rather beat me fairly and have bragging rights?" She smiles and relaxes.

"I'd rather have bragging rights." They start another game.

**Gym**

Ulrich and Yumi train hard. Unleashing kicks and chops and using holds too their maximum effect. Ulrich blocks a kick, grips her leg, and turns flipping her on to the mat. He leaps on top of her and pins her. "Three to two I win." She rolls her eyes.

"That movie is going to suck. Come on Batman and Joker again?"

"The Dark Knight is going too be awesome Yumi. I heard the dude playing Joker made him really dark and creepy." Ulrich helps Yumi off the mat.

**Next Friday**

Yumi and Ulrich are waiting in line. "I can't believe this! Five screens are showing it why can't we get tickets faster? They should have known this would be huge." Ulrich taps his foot impatiently.

Odd is sitting in a theater with Dana and Samantha. "Now you two no fighting over the popcorn there is plenty for every one."

"Yeah right." Both laugh as they had said it at the same time. Each has their own bag in their laps.

"So Sam how long have you known Odd?" Dana had been looking Samantha over getting an idea about her competition.

"Awhile, you?" Samantha mostly ignores Dana not worried about it. She and Odd had an understanding and she didn't care about the other girls.

"Since I first went to Kadic. Oh, the previews are starting!" The theater goes silent as the lights dim.

Ulrich and Yumi sit down just as the opening credits start. "Just made it." Neither had popcorn or drinks as they didn't have time for waiting in line again.

In the back row William is with Ashley. As the movie plays they both get distracted...

**Lyoko**

A Tower activates.

**Theater**

In the middle of a car chase scene the seats start shaking. "Whoa that is so cool!" They shake again when a rocket blows up a car.

Not knowing the seats shouldn't be doing that no one, not even the Lyoko Warriors, realize what is going on until a seat rips from the floor. "Aaaa!" The woman sitting in it hangs on as tightly as she can as it flies up in the air.

"Xana!" William, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd shout and hear each other. "Go!" The four run for the exits.

Dana, Samantha, and Ashley are confused. "What the hell is a Zahna?"

"I thought they said Sauna."

"No, more like Sanne."

**Factory**

Jeremie sees the Tower Scan come up. "Aelita, Bosh, do you see pulsations?"

"No I'm in a Tower Jeremie. But I do feel the Sector shake. What Sector is it in? Aelita's over in the Forest Sector."

"The Tower Scan shows it is in the Mountain Sector, the one you're in. Not far from you actually. I'll send the Shield and maybe you can get there before the others get here." Jeremie turns his Blu Tooth on. "Xana attack." It contacts the others.

**Mall**

The Lyoko Warriors ignore their cell phones as they continue running. Black mists swirl around in the air.

One flies down and possesses a mannequin. Another possesses a prop for a video game store. It raises a sword and shield and starts chasing after he Lyoko Warriors while the mannequin runs through an employee hallway so it can cut them off.

The Lyoko Warriors are just getting past the doors when the mannequin comes out with a security baton. "Split up! Ulrich, Yumi, get to the Factory."

"Who died and made you boss William?"

"We all know Xana is after Odd and I. We're the best so he's keeping us off of Lyoko. So you can go and try protecting Yumi. Or should I say Yumi can protect you? She's the third best out of the group."

"This isn't time for a who has the biggest tool contest." Yumi had not been fighting with the others and kept her eyes open for another attack. She had seen the possessed video game shop model. "But we should split up like William said."

"Odd once you get far enough away split from William and see who Xana wants more." Odd nods and takes off with William. The mannequin chases after them while the video game model charges after Ulrich and Yumi.

Ulrich looks for a weapon. Yumi takes a few steps back.

The video store model focuses on Ulrich. It raises its sword high over head and swings down on him. He leaps back just in time and the sword sticks in the ground.

Yumi runs and leap frogs over Ulrich. She lands on the model her legs straddling the shoulders. She leans back and her momentum throws the model off balance and it crashes on the ground.

Ulrich pulls the sword out of the ground and wields it like he was on Lyoko.

As the model gets up Ulrich swings the sword like a bat and it digs deep in the side. Unlike Lyoko the sword was not razor sharp and this model was made of hard molding plastic. Ulrich tries pulling it out but the possessed model punches him.

"What a waste of a hurricarana." Yumi comes back with a flying kick on the handle of the sword. The force sends the sword deep enough the model is cut in half.

The top half crawls after Yumi as the legs fall over. Ulrich recovers from the punch and jumps on top of it. He yanks on the left arm until he hears it start cracking. He gives another hard pull and the arm breaks off.

The model crawls with one arm. "Ulrich it can't do any thing now we better go." The two take off leaving the crippled model on the ground.

**Elsewhere**

Odd and William split. The mannequin stops and looks both way before deciding Odd was the more important target.

Odd hears the footsteps of the mannequin getting closer and closer. "Not good, not good." He leaps over a wall and sees some trees. He gets an idea and slows down.

The mannequin leaps over the wall and reaches for Odd. Odd jumps, grabs a branch, and swings around behind the mannequin kicking it in the back. It tumbles forward losing balance and falls. Odd breaks the branch and stabs the mannequin through the back. The branch sticks in to the ground and Odd forces all of his weight on it sticking it even farther.

**Factory**

Ulrich and Yumi run across the bridge and swing down to the floor. They go to the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room.

**Lyoko**

Bosh hides behind the Shield up in the air as the Titan guards the activated Tower. He sees some thing flying in fast. "Crap, Hornets." When it gets closer he sees pink. "Aelita!"

"Bosh! Sorry I got out at the wrong Way Tower." She flies down on the Blade behind the Shield. "Just the Titan?"

"I can't get by it." She smiles.

"It is slow I'm not." She takes off on the Blade.

The Titan fires an energy beam at Aelita but misses. She dives sharply and skims just over the Titan's left shoulder. The Blade digs in causing damage.

The Titan is slow in turning and Aelita comes around for another attack. She reaches down with her energy blades and slashes the Titan along the head.

Jeremie sees two monsters appear on the screen. "Aelita get back Xana sent Krabes!" She looks and sees them just in time. "Just back off I'm sending Ulrich and Yumi now." Jeremie starts the process when he sees William coming across the bridge. "And William." He waits for William.

**Paris**

Odd is jogging for the Factory when he sees the video game store model. Xana had repaired it. "I thought Ulrich and Yumi would have taken care of you." Odd gets in a fighting stance. "So I guess I'll do it for them." The model raises the sword and charges.

**Lyoko**

Ulrich and William are on the Star while Yumi uses the Axe. "Let's do this!"

"Shut up William. We just need Aelita or Bosh in the activated Tower no heroics." Ulrich sees the activated Tower. "Yumi are you ready?"

"I'll take the Krabe on the left." She has her fans out.

"Then I got right." Ulrich pulls his swords out.

"And I'll take the Titan." William looks down at the path. "And I'll start now." He steps off the back of the Star.

"What are you doing?" Ulrich sees William land on his shield like a skateboard and slide down the path.

William ducks under a laser beam from the Titan then blocks the next with his sword. His sword glows red and his momentum stops. "I got it distracted just get the Krabes!" He starts sliding backwards as the Titan takes a step forward continuing firing the energy beam.

**Earth**

Odd docks under the sword and kicks the model between the legs. "Ow." It only made Odd's foot hurt. "Ok not going to work." The model tries stomping on him but he rolls out of the way.

**Lyoko**

Ulrich feels the Star get his by a laser and it starts devirtualizing. He leaps at the last second and when he lands he is behind the Krabe. It starts turning but he slashes a leg off. The Krabe stumbles unsteadily on three legs and Ulrich stays behind it cutting another leg off.

Yumi throws one fan while blocking with the other. The Krabe dodges the thrown fan and continues firing at Yumi.

William looks behind him and sees he would soon slide over the edge of the path. "Ok new idea." He duck down low and lets his sword go. It flies through the air and over the edge as the energy beam from the Titan finally stops. He picks up his shield and runs back towards the Titan.

**Earth**

Odd just barely side steps the sword. He leaps back when the model swings the shield. "I can't get past your defenses but I bet I can outrun you." Odd turns and starts running.

The model throws the shield like Captain America and hits Odd on the back of the knees. Odd struggles to get up but screams in pain. "Damn it!" He tries crawling as the model walks over to him.

"_And so you die AI. I am the superior kind!"_

"Whoa Xana you talk and that is what you say? No long winded speech about us meddling kids?" Odd laughs. "It had to happen sooner or later. After al-" Odd feels the sword pierce him in the back. It hits a rib stopping the penetration. The model pulls the sword back out and readies another skewering of Odd.

**Lyoko**

Aelita flies as high as she can on the Blade. "Here we go!" She dives for the activated Tower.

Ulrich waits for Yumi to distract the other Krabe before striking. "Super Sprint!" He runs behind the Krabe cutting the back legs off as he goes by.

The Titan fires at Ulrich and hits him destroying him. William is coming in fast with just his shield when Aelita flies low and fast.

The Titan sees her and fires but is too slow. She is by it and flies in to the activated Tower.

She leaps off the Blade and it flies out the other side as she lands on the platform. She floats slowly to the second platform.

**Earth**

Odd is in a puddle of his own blood. He can't breath as the sword had pierced both of his lungs and they fill with blood.

The model stands at his neck and raises the sword ready for decapitating Odd when the white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Theater**

The teens are leaving wowed by the movie. "See Yumi I told you it would be amazing."

"It was so much better than the first one."

Odd has Samantha on one side and Dana on the other holding their hands. "So ladies wanna get some thing to eat?"

"Sure! But I wanna use the facilities first. Come on Samantha we need private girl talk time." Dana and Samantha go to the nearest ladies bathroom.

"Maybe letting them hang out isn't a good idea." Odd waits for them too come back out.

**Factory**

Jeremie and Aelita are leaving together holding hands. "We gotta get Odd on Lyoko and permanently deactivate those Towers. Xana targets him above all else for a reason."

"I know Jeremie but how? Unless we make him stay at the Factory but you know he won't."

"I have an idea. What if we activated a Tower and had him deactivate it? We could do that in one Sector eliminating it."

"Which one?" Both look at each other. "Mountain."

"Mountain. It is the most dangerous."

"It could work. We'll test it first making sure it won't damage any thing." They go down the sidewalk hand in hand enjoying the cool night air.

**Dorm**

Bosh lies down on his bed and looks at the clock. "Jeremie will be back soon." He sighs. "Lucky. Aelita I miss you." He rolls on to his side and tries going to bed early.

**A/N Sanne! I wonder if any one caught that. Anyways, Xana almost does the deed but a return saves the day. Of course that happened! Can't kill Odd he's a favorite. But notice some thing else? Odd totally forgot to tell Jeremie what ever it was his dad had told him. Was it important? We'll find out I'm sure!**


	40. Chapter 40

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 3**

**Episode 65: NDE**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Lyoko**

Odd dives between lasers and fire rings. Three Blocks and five Hornets guard the activated Tower. William and Ulrich had been caught by Xana's attack on Earth and couldn't make it.

Yumi throws her fans and cuts a Hornet.

Aelita Circles on the Axe while Bosh stays on the Shield high above.

"Odd! Be careful!" Jeremie sees Odd get swarmed by the Hornets.

"Oh crap haven't used it in awhile but uh how do I activate that shield thing again?"

"Concentrate on your arm and shout shield!"

"Shield!" It comes up blocking the lasers.

Odd sees a fire ring and jumps off the Blade. He goes over the fire ring while the Blade flies through the middle of it.

**Earth**

William backs away from the garden hose as it wraps around Ulrich. "William help me!"

"I should be getting to the Factory where I can do some real help."

"Willi-" The hose wraps around his neck.

"But I can't let Xana kill you." William grabs the other end on the hose and pulls. Ulrich loses his balance and falls to the ground.

**Lyoko**

Odd goes too low and the Blade strikes the Sector. He crashes hard sliding across the ice.

"I got this." Aelita closes her eyes and starts singing.

A wireframe forms in to ice protecting Odd. "Go!"

"On it Princess." Odd runs for the activated Tower.

**Earth**

William pulls the hose from Ulrich's neck. "Take a deep breath I can't fight Xana for long!" He loses his grip and the hose wraps around Ulrich's neck again.

**Lyoko**

Odd watches the screens fall around him. "This Tower is done for."

"Good, I'll call the others and see if we need a return or not." Jeremie turns his Blu Tooth back on. "Ulrich."

**Campus**

Ulrich pulls out his phone. "Ye, Yeah." He coughs. "We shouldn't have been seen by any one don't launch a return."

"Ok. I'll bring the others back now."

**Two Days Later**

Ulrich and Yumi are alone in Yumi's room. "So glad you have your own room." They continue kissing, and other things, while the homework they had been working on lays on the floor ignored.

**Elsewhere...**

Aelita and Jeremie lie on the floor staring up at the ceiling of the Control Room. "Migraine, migraine, go away, come back another day." Aelita rubs her temples.

"No, never come back." Jeremie reaches for the pain medication he and Aelita had been keeping there.

**Woods near Kadic Academy**

Odd and Dana are in Yamahito's old house. "Ah, good memories huh?" He has his arm around her waist.

"Yes." She slides a hand in his back pocket. "But I was wondering..." She squeezes then pulls away. "I saw some thing really weird the other day."

"Really? What?"

"My brother and Ulrich fighting with a garden hose. Screaming some thing about Sanne."

"Xana, er, um, I mean..." Odd reaches for his cell phone but Dana grabs his arm.

"What is it? It really scared me. They're your friends so I know you're a part of it."

"I can't really say."

"This is it isn't it? Why you started hanging out with my brother again? It was this Xana thing. How bad is it if you keep it from me?"

"Not that bad, nothing really, don't worry about it."

"Then tell me about it if it isn't that big a deal."

"I, well," _We launch a return after and she'll forget it any ways._ "Ok, you see, a few years ago..."

**That Night**

Odd calls Jeremie after kissing Dana good night. Jeremie doesn't answer. He tries calling Bosh and again no answer.

**Basement of Jacques** **Dorm Room**

Bosh ignores his phone as he is busy with a girl. Her name... He'd remember it later.

**Factory**

Jeremie and Aelita are curled up together while they sleep missing curfew. His phone rings again but it isn't loud enough and the two remain sleeping.

**Dorm Building**

Odd goes to Jeremie's dorm room and knocks on the door. No response. He pounds hard on it. "Jeremie, Bosh, one of you get up!" He pounds again.

A few minutes later he sneaks down to the floor below and knocks softly on Aelita's door. "Princess, wake up sleeping beauty." He knocks a little harder but no response. "If they aren't here the only place they could be is the Factory. But why won't they answer their phones?" He calls Jeremie again while he starts planning his escape from the campus.

**Campus**

Odd is about too slip through the sewer entrance they had found when he hears voices. He dives for some bushes and hides. He sees Big Bob with a teacher. "Oh yeah I worked for both NASA and the European Space Agencies. My Cousin Jim only worked for NASA."

"Wow! What are you doing here now?"

"I wanted a nice quiet job. Dealing with a few kids is a lot easier. A grumpy astronaut you can't just give detention." They laugh.

Odd's phone rings. "Son of a bitch not now." Big Bob and the teacher hear his phone and his cursing.

"Come out! If you don't make us look for you we'll only give you one detention." Odd stays in the bushes while turning his cell phone off.

**Factory**

Jeremie tries calling again but gets Odd's voice mail. "He was probably just wondering where we were we are out past curfew."

"Xana didn't activate a Tower so probably." They hurry back to the school.

**Woods**

Odd is pulled out by his arm. "Odd! This is the third time I've caught you out after hours! Two weeks of after school detention!"

"Hey, I was just uh, um, saving a bunny?" Big Bob just glares. "Fuzzy little bunny? Hoppity hoppity?"

"Come with us!" Odd flinches.

**Next Morning**

William calls Jeremie. "Jeremie, my sister knows."

"What? Knows what?"

"Xana, duh. What else would I be calling you about?"

"How does she know?"

"She says Odd told her every thing."

"I, he, why? When? Why? WHY?" William pulls away from his phone as Jeremie continues yelling.

**A Few Minutes Later in the Cafeteria**

Odd sits down with two plates of food when Jeremie storms over. "Why, did, you, tell, HER!" Every one stares.

"Dude calm down what are you talking about?" Jeremie lowers his voice.

"Dana, Xana, she knows because you told her."

"Oh yeah. Tried calling you last night about that. Just launch a return."

"Returns make Xana stronger. And it still doesn't excuse why you told her." Odd rolls his eyes.

"She saw Xana's last attack. She didn't confront me about it until last night. I figured we'd just launch a return."

"Odd it has been three days now. We can only go back so far. She might still remember seeing the attack."

"Oh, crap. But she'd forget I told her and stuff. So then I could make up a story huh?" Jeremie just glares in response. "I'll think of something. Dude just launch a return as far back as you can. I'll fix it I swear."

"You better Odd." Jeremie walks away from Odd still furious.

Ulrich sits down. "Dude, that wasn't about what I think is it?"

"Uh, what do you think?"

"You told a girl, Dana most likely, about Xana." Odd nods. "Why?"

"Well, at least you decide to ask that. She knew about Xana cause she saw you and William getting your butts kicked."

"She never said any thing."

"Until last night. And so I figured that Einstein could just launch a return. Unfortunately I couldn't get a hold of him and then I got caught by Big Bob."

"Detention?"

"Two weeks. Where are the others?"

"I don't know. I only woke up because you woke up. It is Sunday I was planning on sleeping but couldn't go back to bed."

"Sawy but tat." Odd's mouth is full of food but Ulrich understood what he meant.

**Few Minutes Later**

Jeremie is out of breath as he sits in the computer chair. "Odd shouldn't have told her. Now we must make Xana stronger." He brings up the return program. "We can't go back far enough. She'll still see the attack. Odd better come up with a good story." He readies the date. "Return to the past now." The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Dorm Building A Day Later**

Odd has his camera out. "Ok Ulrich, William, the Xana monster attacks but this time it possesses the bed sheets. Dana you'll come in wearing, that," Odd smiles while Dana frowns. "And save the day."

"Why is the great Xana Hunter wearing a get up that would make Lara Croft blush?"

"Because I want male viewers considering this a great movie." Ulrich and William try not to stare. But fail.

**Factory**

Aelita and Jeremie work with Bosh on Jericho. "We can maybe open a gateway. We must access the internet and find what ever it is Yamahito left that Xana wants. If it is the coding for Xana and we had it we could infect him, delete him, be rid of him forever."

"But we have no way of going through the internet. So far only us AI can access it." Bosh checks his phone. "Damn it I'm missing Odd's new scene."

"What scene?"

"Odd got Dana thinking we was making a movie about a monster called Xana. He even convinced her to take the part of the great Xana warrior. Heard she would be wearing this sexy little bikini top and booty shorts with knee high leather boots. I wanted to be on set."

"Boys," Aelita rolls her eyes.

"Not all boys." Jeremie leans over and kisses Aelita.

"Like you wouldn't wanna see Dana is that. Man is she hot."

"What about Ashley? Monica? Amanda? Carla? Uh," Aelita taps a finger on the control panel. "I can't remember any more." Jeremie picks up where Aelita left off.

"Shelly, Becky, Helen, Kristie, Diane, Wanda, and uh, I can't think of any more." Both look at Bosh.

"I think you forgot Shelby, Lindsey, and Tina. Oh and Toni, Tiffani, and Amber."

"Any others?" Bosh shrugs his shoulders.

**A Few Days Later**

Odd is doing another scene with Dana. "Come on, just a quick one."

"No! The great Xana Hunter Nora Dana Emmigrato doesn't do that."

"Ok, fine. Even though it would be hot and bring in more viewers. It isn't like we'd be showing any thing with a trick of light and well placed product placement."

"What product placement?"

"I got funding this time. Why I can do all these special effects. This is a big budget production! Xana: Threat Towards All, might actually be seen in a real theater!" Odd smiles and tries charming Dana some more but can't.

"So what's next?"

"I was thinking tonight we check out the night vision on my camera."

**Factory that Night**

Aelita and Jeremie close things down for the night and are walking towards the elevator when the Tower Scan comes up. "He's attacking now? Right before curfew? I don't really feel like serving detention."

"The others can't get caught. We need them."

**Sewers**

Odd has Dana moving slowly through the sewers. "And you hear a noise." Dana freezes. Soon a noise actually is heard. "Oh even better. Is it Xana or just a sewer rat?"

"I can't see it is dark down here."

"Exactly." They hear another noise.

A rat has a black swarm wrap around it possessing it. It soon grows several times larger and sparks with energy.

Odd zooms in on Dana's... Assets, and doesn't see the giant rat coming from the other side. "Odd! Oh crap giant rat!"

"Oh come on it can't be," Odd sees it. "Run!" He sees it spark with energy through the night vision mode on his camera.

The possessed rat leaps at Dana. "Aaaa!" She fights it off.

"Kick it in the head!"

"I can barely see it! This damn flashlight is weak as hell." She sees the rats eyes reflect and kicks out. "Odd help me!" He hears his phone rings and knows what it is about.

"Ok, ok!" He keeps recording as he attacks the rat.

**Elsewhere in the Sewers...**

Yumi and Ulrich hear the yelling. "That's Odd, he's being attacked. We better help him." They stop and listen.

"I think he's down there," Yumi points and Ulrich nods. They take off a different path from the one that goes to the Factory.

**Odd and Dana**

Odd grabs the rat by the tail and pulls as hard as he can. The rat goes flying in to the sewer water and struggles staying afloat. "Run!" Dana and Odd take off.

Ulrich is coming around the corner and almost runs in to Odd. "What happened?"

"Xana possessed a rat."

"Xana? What? That was part of the movie?" Ulrich and Yumi see Dana.

"Uh, Jeremie was sending us to find you. He thinks the programming for the robot rat might have been set a little too aggressive."

"It was part of the movie? I got my best tanning shorts torn for that? Odd you said I was just gonna be going through the sewers you said nothing about a giant ass rat attacking me!" Dana stomps her foot on Odd's. "Jerk!"

"But it was amazing film! I can't wait until I edit it."

"Jerk! Double Jerk!" She turns and storms off with out the flashlight. Odd can't help but stare at the well placed tears in her shorts.

"Ulrich, Ulrich, ULRICH!" He flinches and realizes he too had been staring and caught by Yumi. "If you're done staring at her ass maybe we could go and stop Xana."

"I wasn't, I mean, I was making sure she was ok." Yumi just turns and gets back on her skateboard.

**Factory**

William is climbing out when he sees two possessed demonic looking dogs. One barks and fire shoots out. "Nice doggies, good doggies." He lifts the sewer cover as a shield. "Sit!" Neither does. "Roll over." Neither does.

One walks towards him and barks shooting more flames at him. "Bark and shoot fire!" It does. "Good dog!" He holds the sewer cover up and blocks some flame. The metal heats up and he drops it. "Hot, hot, ow, hot." One dog runs around behind him blocking his escape.

Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd make it to the Factory and as the climb out they see the dogs. "Hey!" Odd waves his arms and runs away from the Factory.

One dog turns and runs after him.

Ulrich and Yumi run up from behind and attack the other dog. It turns and bite Ulrich on the arm.

William runs up and kicks the dog. "Throw it in the river!" He wraps his arms around the dogs neck.

Ulrich is holding his arm and feels it burning. He looks down and see acid melting his skin. "I gotta get to the Scanners, now!" He holds back a scream of pain as the acid spreads.

"Come on!" William struggles with the possessed dog.

Yumi looks at the dog, then at Ulrich clearly seeing the pain on his face, and then back at the dog. "We'll need the help on Lyoko." She grabs the dog by the back legs.

The two lift it and carry it to the river throwing it in.

Odd runs and jumps over a fence. The dog leaps over and runs a few steps before stopping. Odd had staid up against the fence and was climbing back over when the dog turns around seeing Odd drop back over the side.

The dog shoots flames at the wooden fence burning it to ashes in seconds. Odd is running back for the Factory as fast as possible.

**Scanner Room**

Ulrich gets in the middle Scanner as William and Yumi take the sides. "Transfer William, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Scanner William, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, and virtualization." They land in the Forest Sector. Aelita and Bosh are already waiting with the vehicles.

**Factory**

Odd is running across the bridge when the dog that had been thrown in the river leaps out and lands on the bridge. It barks, and smoke comes out. "Some one put your match out? Good." The dog barks again and more smoke.

The dog behind him spews flame across the bridge. "Aaaa!" Odd pulls his burning shirt off and throws it at the dog blocking his path. "Still hot and not in a good way." He trips as he tries pulling his pants off.

The second dog run and shoots more flame at Odd. Odd falls as he pulls the left pant leg off and the flame shoots overhead. The first dog is hit full force.

Odd gets up and starts running for the Factory when he stops. "My camera!" He turns and looks back where it was. "If they launch a return I'll lose all that great footage. If I save it to the Super Computer I won't lose it." He stares at the remaining dog. "I NEED that film." He runs at the dog.

The possessed dog, confused by Odd's actions, pauses before barking and sending more flame at Odd.

It misses Odd and he dives for the camera. He rolls hard getting back up and running for the Factory again.

The dog jumps in the way and growls. "You have no idea how much this film means to me. This could be the best stuff I've ever shot." The dog barks and flame comes out.

Odd dodges the flame and runs for the Factory. The dog shoots more flame and Odd takes it to his back as he protects his camera.

The dog chases after him. As Odd leaps and grabs the rope and swing down the dog jumps after him and lands in front of him. "Burn me until I'm extra crispy I don't care just don't damage my camera." He waits for the dog to bark before leaping to the side.

He runs for the other entrance. The dog chases after him.

Odd goes around a corner and stops. The dog slides as it tries turning too sharply. Odd runs and kicks it hard in the side. It yelps and turns biting Odd on the leg. Odd swings hard with the camera and smashes it over the dog's head. "Oh damn it no! No!" He had swung out on instinct.

Jeremie hears the yelling. "Guys I think Odd is coming but he has company." The dog's bark echoes through the passage.

Odd starts punching and kicking the dog furiously. "If I can't save that film I am so kicking your ass Xana!" He knees it under the jaw making the head snap back dazing the possessed dog.

Odd tries running but his bitten leg keeps him at a slow shamble. The dog soon recovers and chases after him.

Odd is tackled and feels the hot breath of the dog on the back of his neck. "Not today Xana, not today." As the dog reaches down to bite the back of his head he twists and elbows it as hard as he can.

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warriors see the activated Tower and the Titan. "There must be more. Aelita, Bosh, stay back." Ulrich gets his swords out.

"I'm not seeing any in the area but Xana could send more." Jeremie hears more screaming and barking. "I'm gonna go help Odd." He takes the headset off and runs.

**Factory**

Odd has blood flowing from his new wound on his arm. He punches the dog and his fist goes down the throat of the dog. It bites down but this keeps Odd's fist in its throat choking it.

Jeremie sees Odd, covered in wounds and blood, choking the dog with his fist. "Odd!" Jeremie runs over and tries pulling the dog off.

"Get my film on the Super Computer! Please just do it I can handle the dog!" Jeremie sees the camera.

"Odd I can't,"

"Do it!" Odd shoves his fist farther down the throat of the dog making sure it couldn't breathe.

Jeremie grabs the camera and runs back to the Super Computer.

**Lyoko**

Yumi, William, and Ulrich fly around the Titan. It swings slowly and can't hit the Warriors. "Aelita we got this go!" Ulrich slashes it on the shoulder with a sword.

Aelita on the Blade dives for the activated Tower. When she gets close an energy beam hits the Blade. She crashes hard and slides over the edge of the path. She reaches up and grabs the path and barely hangs on.

"The assassin bug, spider, what ever Odd called it." Yumi turns on the Axe and flies towards where the shot came from.

Ulrich flies down and grabs Aelita.

William buzzes the Titan again while on the Bow. The Titan turns and swings out clipping the Bow.

William loses control and jumps off of the Bow. He lands in front of the Titan with sword and shield raised. "I'm ready if you are big guy." He charges the Titan.

Ulrich keeps Aelita on the back of the Star while watching Yumi. "A few more meters and it should be safe for you." Ulrich looks down at William who was distracting the Titan.

**Control Room**

Jeremie uploads the video from Odd's camera. "This film better be really good. If he thought this was more important than helping him with that dog it must be good." Jeremie looks at the screen and sees Aelita getting in to the activated Tower.

**Lyoko**

The screens fall around Aelita. "Jeremie launch a return."

"Already on it." He presses the last button and the white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Factory**

Odd reviews the film saved the the Super Computer. "What do you think?" Jeremie is a little distracted by what was on the screen.

"Well uh, I mean, I've seen worse, I guess." Aelita smiles and laughs.

"I think you will have a hard time explaining to Dana how you got this film with out her doing it." Odd and Jeremie look at Aelita.

"So um, uh, damn it. This is my best stuff! I gotta go back down there with her and tell her later I added it in with computers and stuff."

"I doubt that will work."

"No, I got it! I know every action she makes and every word and scream she makes. I can direct her and give her the new lines! Thanks Aelita you're a genius!"

**Game Room**

William is playing pool with Micah. "So you're friends with Yumi huh?" William takes the shot and misses.

"Yeah, a little more than friends for a bit." Micah lines up his shot. "But that ended." He shoots and makes the six ball.

"Really? How? When?"

"Last year, I hung out with her a bunch of times, and finally made a move or two." Micah smiles thinking about it.

"And then what? She never told any of us." Micah shoots and makes the four ball in the corner pocket.

"Well she kept saying it couldn't get serious because she had a boyfriend back at uh, Celtic, Cadaver, where ever it was. But man was she fun even when not getting serious." Micah laughs so much he messes up his next shot.

**A/N NDE has several meanings in this episode. Near Death Experience, Near Dana experience, so forth. Anyways, big reveal about some thing between Micah and Yumi! How will William use it to his benefit? We must wait and see! Also I updated my Animorphs! Check it, Rated T, over 40k words!**


	41. Chapter 41

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 3**

**Episode 66: DE**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Odd and Ulrich's Dorm Room**

Odd is editing video together of his new movie. "See Dana? You can't even tell that giant rat is CGI." She watches closely and is amazed.

"You're right! Wow that is so cool! And look, you added scratches and cuts on me that look real!" She continues watching the scene.

**Gym**

Ulrich is coming out of the shower after training with Yumi when he sees William. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted too ask you a few questions."

"About what?"

"Yumi." Ulrich glares. "Hey, just wondered if you knew she fooled around with Micah last year."

"She didn't."

"Did she say that? Say they were just friends? If that is what she does with just friends then I guess Odd and I aren't very good friends cause I know she's never done that with me." William hides a smile and keeps a laugh silent as he turns and leaves.

**Factory**

Bosh, Aelita, and Jeremie work on entering Jericho. "Ok and even if we get in and get to the entrance of the internet how do we get I don't know, in, on, through it?"

"We might need a vehicle. But which one? And what if it isn't enough Jeremie? Bosh do you know more?" He shrugs his shoulders. "You're a lot of help."

"I don't know, sorry. I think it might be a little more dangerous then just getting in. What if you get lost? The internet is a HUGE," He spreads his arms wide. "Place. And what if you can't see? I mean like, turn in to data, and just float around?"

"This is why we should run tests. But what kinds? We can't know what to expect so I can't put in codes for running a test." Jeremie takes his glasses off and rubs his temples.

"How about a clone? I use my Creativity and send a clone in?" Jeremie jumps up from the computer chair and kisses her hard.

"Brilliant!" He kisses her again. Neither see the hurt look on Bosh's face.

**Woods**

Ulrich pulls away from Yumi after getting her away from the rest of the campus. "So, you and Micah are just friends?"

"What? Yes. Ulrich why are you bringing this up again?"

"Because I heard from some one you two fooled around while I was at Kadic last year." Yumi looks away giving herself away. "How many times? What did you do?"

"Nothing, it didn't mean any thing. It was a mistake. I was lonely. All of you were still at Kadic and were the only friends I really had. Fighting Xana all those years didn't leave me time with making others. And Micah was nice, helped me with my homework, and talked about stuff I liked."

"So? You think when you left Sissi and a couple other girls didn't throw themselves at me?"

"But you weren't alone. You had friends and stuff. I didn't." Ulrich grabs her left hand.

"And then you didn't tell me. Lied to me several times about it." She tries pulling away but can't. "Told me not to worry about Micah. Don't be jealous of him."

"Because you shouldn't be. There is nothing between us. Micah was just, I don't know, there. I did a couple stupid things with him but stopped even before the end of the school year. I felt bad about it and knew how you would react so I didn't tell you." He lets her hand go.

"You're right." He turns and walks away.

"Ulrich! Please, how did you find out? Micah would never tell you!" She chases after him.

**Lyoko**

A Tower activates.

**Factory**

Jeremie and Aelita look up from the floor after hearing the Tower Scan beep. "There goes our nap." Jeremie gets up and grabs his Blu Tooth. "Xana attack." It connects with the others.

**Woods**

Yumi and Ulrich are fighting and screaming at each other. Neither one stops when their phones ring. "I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it! You got pissed at me when I got jealous and it turns out I was right! How can I believe you when you try and tell me now that it was just making out? How do I know?"

"Because it is the truth! I never did any thing else with Micah. I felt bad enough as it was and I knew how you would react so I didn't tell you!" The two keep screaming back and forth.

A black mist swirls in the air and forms in to... The Titan! Yumi and Ulrich only realize some thing is wrong when a small tree is knocked over. "What the hell was that?" The Titan steps over the fallen tree.

"Not good, not good, oh seriously not good." Yumi pulls her phone out and sees Jeremie had called her. "Jeremie tried warning us."

"It doesn't matter now. We're faster so we can get away."

"What if it attacks the school Ulrich?"

"We launch a return. Making Xana stronger, damn it." The two turn and run.

**Campus**

Odd is, busy, with a girl. "Oh babe you have no idea how good that feels." She doesn't respond. Odd is so enthralled with what she was doing he doesn't hear his phone ring.

**Elsewhere on Campus...**

William is hanging out with Micah again. "You know Yumi and I kinda dated back in the day. As you figure things didn't go well."

"I didn't even know you two knew each other. Things must have gone way wrong between you two." Micah takes the shot and makes the seven on corner pocket.

"You could say that. But I wonder what would happen between her and Ulrich if he found out." William watches Micah line up the next shot.

"Well I won't ever tell. I like being friends with Yumi you know? Don't need her pissed at me. She'd go all ninja on me I'm sure." Micah does some fake martial arts moves.

"That or they'd break up and in her heartbrokeness need some one for comfort."

"Yeah but if she knew I told him she'd be just as mad at me." William goes a little pale.

"Uh, yeah, I'm sure she would." His phone rings. He gets it out and sees it is from Jeremie. "I gotta go we can finish this later." William puts his stick away and hurries out of the Game Room.

**Paris**

Bosh hears his phone ring and checks it. "Sorry Sammie but I gotta go." He kisses her on the cheek.

"Well at least you already paid. Odd would just run off." She leans over and kisses him on the lips. "So you ever date a girl like me?"

"A skater chicka? No." Sam laughs.

"I meant black but I'm glad you didn't say that."

"White, black, you're all pink down," His phone rings again. "And they're getting impatient."

"They? What is it?"

"Some thing important. I'm sure Odd's ran off before for the same reason." He gets up and takes off.

**Woods**

Ulrich lifts the sewer cover and Yumi climbs down. The Titan had been faster than usual and was only a few meters away after smashing through tree after tree. "Go!" He looks up and sees the Titan getting even closer.

The Titan grabs a huge handful of dirt and throws it at Ulrich. He dives in to the sewer and it flies over head. "You stepped on my hand!"

"Sorry I didn't want the Titan crushing me." He looks up and sees the Titan looking down at him. "Ha size isn't every thing."

"That's not what I heard." Ulrich looks down at Yumi who was laughing.

**A few Minutes Later...**

The girl Odd was with gets up. "Feel good Odd?"

"You have no idea."

"I will soon, your turn." She takes her socks off. "I need a foot massage like I need air."

"Yeah, sure, no problem." He finally hears his phone ring. "Let me get that." He sees it is from Jeremie. "I'll give you that foot massage as soon as I get back."

"What? You are not ditching me!"

"I'm not I swear Ashley."

"Ashley?" She clears her throat. "Oh I mean um, Amanda."

"Strike two."

"It begins with an A right?"

"C."

"Christy!"

"You owe me a damn foot massage and it better be great!"

"I will as soon as I get back Christy."

"Caroline, my name is Caroline."

"That's what I said." Odd rushes out of his room.

**Factory**

Jeremie looks through the security cameras and sees the Titan on the bridge. "People driving by will notice it." He checks the time. "Most people should be at home eating dinner. Come on guys hurry." He checks the screens. "Aelita are you sure you're safe? I can't see any monsters but those Assassin ones can hit from a distance."

"I'm moving around a lot. I won't sit still and give them an easy shot."

**Bridge**

Ulrich and Yumi climb out of the sewers and see the Titan. "No way in hell did it beat us here. Xana must have sent two."

"Or Ulrich he turned it back in to a black mist and flew it here." He doesn't miss her condescending tone.

"Or he sent two." Ulrich takes a few steps towards the Titan. "Hey! Come on and fight me!" The Titan walks towards Ulrich clearing the way for Yumi.

She runs across the bridge. Ulrich waits a few seconds then runs at the Titan. It swings and he ducks under it rolling across the ground. He gets up and runs across the bridge.

The Titan follows him halfway across the bridge before giving up.

William takes his chance and runs. By the time the Titan hears his footsteps it is too late. William slides between the legs and is up running to the Factory.

Bosh makes it and sees the Titan. "Oh crap. I'm not getting across alone." He gets his cell phone out and calls Jeremie. "Who made it so far?"

"Yumi, William, and Ulrich. Aelita is already on Lyoko. Are you almost here?"

"I would be there except there is a giant ass roadblock. Any detours I should know about?"

"Wait for Odd. He can distract it so you can get through." Bosh stays away from the Titan and waits.

**Few Minutes Later...**

Odd climbs up and sees the Titan. "That's one big bouncing baby." He hears footsteps and turns seeing Bosh. "Need help?"

"You distract, I run by, distract, you run by."

"But if you're on the bridge how do I run by?"

"He's big and slow you can make it scrawny."

"Svelte!" The Titan hears Odd's yell and starts walking towards the two.

"Good job distracting him." Bosh runs away from Odd.

"I'm not distracting him Bosh I'm correcting you!" Odd realizes that the Titan was getting closer and runs.

The Titans chases after Odd moving faster than Odd expected. "This is bad. How are you so fast on Earth? On Lyoko I can run circles around you. Maybe it is the Lyoko physics?" Odd turns and runs at the Titan.

It swings and he leaps back. It misses and is thrown off balance. Odd jumps on the Titan's arm and runs up to the shoulder. "Beep beep za bang!" He kicks off the back of the Titan's head and lands on the ground rolling back up to his feet and runs after Bosh.

**Lyoko**

Jeremie sends Bosh and Odd as soon as they get in the Scanners. They land near the others in the Mountain Sector. The vehicles are already waiting.

"Just go west you aren't far from what I'm seeing."

"We aren't seeing it." Aelita is on the Shield with Bosh.

"Look up or down it must be close." The Lyoko Warriors spread out as they fly west looking for the activated Tower.

**Control Room**

Jeremie sees the Titan coming across the bridge on the cameras. "The elevator is big enough for it if it crouches down but that will give me time to escape." Jeremie keeps his eye on the cameras and the Titan.

**Lyoko**

William on the Bow flies past some mist and sees a large floating island. "I think I found it." He flies up and sees the activated Tower and two Wolves. "And this should be easy." He dives down on the Bow with sword and shield raised.

The Wolves aim and fire at William hitting his shield. He flies low speeding closer and closer to the Wolves.

He flies between the two and spins sharply. The Wolf on the right tries keeping aim on him but he is too fast and agile on the Bow and slashes an arm off.

The second Wolf is blocked by the first. When William comes around it aims and fires. Lasers bounce off the shield and one hits the first Wolf on the Eye destroying it. "Like I said easy!" A laser beam comes from out of no where hitting him in the back destroying him.

**Earth**

He steps out of the Scanner. "Assassin Spider, bug, what ever Odd calls them. Jeremie can you hear me? Warn them one of those Assassin monsters is there."

"Guys William just got taken out by an Assassin Bug." Odd yells back.

"Assassin Spider!"

"They only have six legs!"

"The Wolves have four and I wanted to call them Tarantulas and the Lyoko Manga proved me right!" Jeremie sighs and shakes his head.

"Fine, what ever. Just be careful."

**Lyoko**

Odd comes up over the edge and sees the last Wolf. "Laser Arrow!" It cuts through the air and strikes the Wolf on the Eye destroying it. "Ulrich and I should look for that Assassin Spider."

"Yumi stay back with Aelita and Bosh." Ulrich comes up over the edge on the Star with both swords out.

Odd and Ulrich fly around but can't see the Assassin Spider. "Aelita come in fast. It might reveal itself and we'll take it out."

Aelita and Bosh on the Shield come up and fly for the activated Tower.

"Watch out!" Jeremie sees five Hornets diving towards the Lyoko Warriors.

One flies and sprays acid in front of the activated Tower. Aelita slows down at just the wrong moment.

A laser beam comes from across the rock platform and hits Aelita in the head destroying her. "Get it!" Ulrich dives towards where the shot came from but when he gets there the Assassin Spider is gone.

"Check under the Sector." Yumi sticks near Bosh to protect him.

Ulrich goes under the Sector and sees the monster skittering away. He flies after it leaving Odd and Yumi to deal with the five Hornets.

**Control Room**

Aelita and William join Jeremie. "I so had it taken care of." Jeremie and Aelita ignore him.

A black mist forms behind the three and forms in to the Titan. They suddenly notice a shadow over the control panel and turn around. "Aelita!" Jeremie leaps out of the chair tackling her out of the way of a mighty blow from the Titan that cracks the floor.

It swings hitting the chair sending it flying through the air. It slams in to William knocking him down.

Aelita and Jeremie run for the elevator and dive in. The Titan stomps towards them but Jeremie presses the button and the doors start closing.

The Titan reaches and grabs the doors and starts pushing them apart. "Stay back Aelita." Jeremie gets between her and the Titan. "I'll protect you."

"No you won't. He'll crush you." She hugs him from behind as the Titan forces the doors even farther apart.

"I'm not dead." William smacks the Titan with the chair. "And I need a bigger boat."

**Lyoko**

Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd chase after the Hornets. "Hai!" Yumi's fans slice through a Hornet cutting it in half and destroying it.

"Auto Fire!" Odd shoots a dozen arrows at a Hornet and clips a wing. It spin and fires back hitting Odd in the chest. Odd fires at the crippled Hornet hitting it again this time causing it to explode.

Ulrich has the other three circling him firing laser after laser. He blocks them with his swords but can't get a chance to attack back.

Odd flies from above at the Hornets. "Shield." It appears on his arm and he slams in to a Hornet with it knocking it to the Sector below with shattered wings. It flops around harmlessly.

Yumi throws her fans and one is hit by a laser. It dips low and strikes the Star. "Hey watch where you're throwing!"

"Watch out yourself!" Ulrich, distracted by the damaged Star, didn't see one Hornet spray acid. He is covered with it and is soon devirtualized.

**Control Room**

The Titan finally lets go of the elevator doors and swings at William. He drops to the floor and the large hand hits the chair William had been using as a club. It smashes against the control panel.

**Lyoko**

Bosh is flying for the activated Tower while Yumi and Odd handle the final Hornets when the Shield devirtualizes. He falls and tumbles slamming against a couple of rocks. "Not feeling pain on Lyoko is a great thing." He gets back up and runs for the activated Tower.

**Control Room**

The elevator moves up to the Factory floor as William and Ulrich face off against the Titan. "Don't do any thing stupid you'll get killed."

"At least I won't be doing any thing with Micah." Ulrich totally loses focus.

"Shut up! That was none of your business!"

"Oh but it was. My good friend and leader of the Lyoko Warriors had been cheated on." William gets behind the Titan as Ulrich moves in front of it. "Just thought you should know."

"You just wanted us fighting. I'm not falling for it." The Titan swings at Ulrich who tries blocking it. The Titan is too strong and Ulrich screams in pain.

William jumps up and wraps his arms around the Titan's neck. The head turns all the way around and blasts him with a laser.

William drops to the floor with out making a noise. The smell of burnt flesh wafts in the air.

Ulrich is on the floor crying in pain. His block had broken his arms. He was helpless as the Titan raises a large foot ready to crush his skull. "Yumi!" The foot starts pressing down on his skull then turns in to a black mist.

**Lyoko**

"Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Gym**

Yumi and Ulrich had been training. Now they were just fighting going all out.

Ulrich blocks a kick. "Really? A low blow? A little girly don't you think? What's next pulling my hair?" He punches and connects with her left shoulder.

"If you weren't so jealous maybe I would have told you! But I knew how you would react!" She fakes another kick and when Ulrich goes to block it punches him in the face.

"Bitch! You cheated on me who knows how many times, denied it, and are mad that I'm mad about it?" He lowers his hands and she lowers hers.

"I'm sor," He kicks her in the side winding her.

"No, I'm sorry!" Tears fill his eyes. "I'm sorry I was so stupid. Of course other guys hit on you. But I didn't think you'd do any thing back! I guess I was just young and dumb!" Ulrich turns and storms out of the gym.

As he crosses the campus he sees an ambulance pull away from the Game Room. "What the hell happened?" He turns and walks towards the dorm building.

**Paris**

Bosh kisses Samantha. "I'm glad I hacked Odd's phone and got your number."

"I didn't know picking his pocket and putting my number on your phone was hacking." She kisses him back. "But I'm glad you did as well."

**Odd's Dorm Room**

Odd is massaging and kissing Caroline's feet. "You have such pretty feet Carol."

"Ine."

"Huh?"

"Caroline, not just Carol."

"That's what I said." He smiles and she smiles back as he continues. His hands some times moving up past her feet.

**Control Room**

Aelita and Jeremie are on the floor making out heavily. "You protected me."

"Of course you did." Talking between kisses didn't ruin their moods. "Even though you knew you couldn't have protected me."

"I would have found a way for you Aelita." They continue kissing, and other things, on the floor.

**A/N Ah, trouble in paradise for some, love in another. Jeremie putting himself between Aelita and the Titan even knowing it would crush him easily. Brave, stupid, or a little of both? And William, being William, tells Ulrich about Micah and Yumi. How will this end? We must wait and find out!**


	42. Chapter 42

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 3**

**Episode 67: You Know Who To Call**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Control Room ****Minutes After Last Episode**

Aelita and Jeremie are still on the floor making out, and other things, when the elevator starts running. "Damn it, uh, here," Jeremie grabs her shirt and hands it to her.

Aelita quickly pulls it on just as the door opens. Bosh runs out. "Jeremie! Aelita! We're in deep shit." He stops and looks at Aelita. "Uh, why is your shirt on backwards?" He shakes his head. "No, shit, William's dead."

"What?" Jeremie and Aelita both feel the mood die.

"William's dead."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Bosh shakes his head.

"No. He was in the Game Room. After the return he just fell down. They called for an ambulance and took him to a hospital but it didn't help."

"What did every one see?"

"From what Yumi told me over the phone he was playing pool with Micah when a weird mark appeared on his face."

"Oh my god, I, I," Tears well up in Aelita's eyes.

"I tried calling your two but neither one answered." Bosh motions towards Aelita's backwards shirt. "I'm guess you were preoccupied."

"Nothing happened." Jeremie goes over to the control panel. "There must be some thing we can do. I know a return can't bring the dead back but what if we did for William what we've done for Aelita? Just grab his body and get him here?"

"People already know he's dead."

"Then we'll launch a return for uh, um, eleven at night? So every one will be sleeping. We sneak in to his room and make sure we don't wake Emmanuel up. Get him here and see if the Scanners can't bring him back."

"We'll have to be fast. I'll call Odd and Ulrich. The three of us should be enough to carry him."

"And Odd and Ulrich both know how to pick locks."

"Really? When did they learn that? How?" Jeremie and Aelita both shrug their shoulders. "It doesn't matter we gotta do this now." Bosh gets his phone out and calls Odd telling him the plan.

Jeremie is at the control panel setting the launch time. "Ok, eleven ten is the time. Is every thing set?"

"Odd is calling Ulrich first. Man this is messed up. What do we do?"

"I don't know." Jeremie looks up at the screen. "I really don't know." Jeremie hears Bosh's phone beep alerting him of a text from Odd. "Return to the past now." The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Dorm Room**

Ulrich picks the lock and opens the door slowly. "Be quiet."

"You know I was gonna be loud but I guess now I'll be quiet." Odd and Ulrich sneak in while Bosh keeps watch.

Bosh hears footsteps. "Guys some one is," He sees Yumi. "It's Yumi." Ulrich comes out.

"What are you doing here?"

"I, I, I was going to the Game Room to scream at William and when I got there he, he," She shakes her head. "I'm here to help."

"We don't need your help." Ulrich was a little too loud.

"Uh, William, shut up."

"Um, sorry." Odd tries disguising his voice as William but fails.

"Odd?" Yumi hurries in.

"No, me, Yumi. Be quiet we don't wanna wake William." She climbs on top of Emmanuel and kisses him.

"Now this is a dream come true." Yumi glares at Ulrich and mouths _get William._ She smacks Emmanuel's hand when it starts reaching up her shirt. She leans down and whispers in his ear. "Not yet big boy." She keeps him distracted as Odd and Ulrich get William's body out of the room.

**Factory**

Odd and Ulrich stuff William in to the Scanner. "I saw it happen. He leapt on the back of the Titan. It distracted it long enough it gave Bosh time to deactivate the Tower. If he hadn't I would have been the one killed." Ulrich shakes his head. "And I hated him. He told me about Yumi and Micah and I hated him for it."

"He always tried interfering with Dana and I. Telling her I was bad news. So I wasn't his biggest fan either dude but this isn't our fault." The Scanner doors close.

"No, it's Xana's fault." Ulrich crosses his fingers hoping this would work.

**Seconds Later**

The Scanner doors open and William tumbles out. "No, no." Ulrich kneels down and puts a finger on William's neck. "No pulse."

Jeremie sees through the screen what was happening. "It didn't work Aelita."

"I can see with my own eyes. Now what do we do? We can't just have him disappear. Can we? I mean, his parents, Dana, his friends," Aelita keeps rambling.

"We make him run away. No, we must tell the adults." Jeremie takes his glasses off. "We must. But who? Who would believe us?" They hear the elevator running. Jeremie looks and sees Odd and Ulrich were still with William's body. "Bosh is here, or Yumi, or both." Jeremie's tone of voice shows how little he cared.

It was over for the Lyoko Warriors. Some one had died. It didn't matter who it was some one had died. And now they must tell some one, but who?

**Control Room**

Yumi rubs her neck as Jeremie starts the meeting. "We must tell some adults. But the right ones."

"Like who? First we must convince them we aren't lying. Then even if we do what then? What about me? I don't need some doctor dissecting me." Bosh pats his stomach.

"Yes, I do not think I would like being dissected either." Aelita trembles as images of her being laid out on a table while doctors cut in to her bare flesh. Her ribs being spread and hands plunging in to her body. Organs being removed and finding a missing organ or an extra one.

"But we must tell some one." Yumi glares at Ulrich who glares back. She moves her hand showing the hicki Emmanuel had left on her neck. "Jim? He's done a lot of stuff he might be uh, more uh, word for accepting it."

"More likely to believe it? Maybe." Odd raises his hand.

"My father is an adult. We could tell him."

"And then what? What do we do with William's bo," Yumi stops. She couldn't say it. "With William?"

"Jeremie and I think for now we could fake him running away."

"And what do we do with him? He uh, can't just be left out. Uh, you know, stuff." Ulrich couldn't say body either.

"I don't know. Put his uh, him, on ice." Jeremie couldn't say it either.

"Throw it in the river. It, William, burial at sea or what ever. Seriously we can't do any thing with him. Even if my dad flies out here then what? He isn't exactly the one who made all of this. Or us AI. What's the point? No adult can help us. And with out an AI the Tower's can't be deactivated." Odd sits down defeated.

"We could just turn it off again. Can't we smash it up? Turn it off and dismantle the damn computer?" Ulrich pounds one fist in to his palm.

"I would, thought of it, but no. If we eliminate Xana we can use the Computer for other things. And I don't know how safe it would be to do it. It runs on nuclear power and the inner workings..." Jeremie makes several hand motions.

"It runs on a mouse in a wheel?"

"No Odd. I don't know how it works. I've read all the notes and some of it is too complicated."

**Outside**

The two time travelers hear this. "We can't let them destroy it can we?"

"We're still here so they obviously don't. But if they did then Xana would be gone."

"Then why don't we do it?"

"Because if we did then we wouldn't go back in time. If we don't go back in time we don't destroy it. If we don't destroy it we can come back in time and destroy it. Grandfather clause bites us there."

"We must just keep pushing them in the right direction as best we can. As frustrating as it is some times. If only we could," They disappear.

**Control Room**

Jeremie leads the others down to the Super Computer. "If we turn it off again we can't wait years. We wait for Odd's father and when he gets here see if he knows any thing more." Jeremie walks over to the control switch and puts a hand on it.

"Jeremie we make it one week." He nods as he pulls the switch.

"One week Aelita." They file on to the elevator and leave the Factory.

**Three Days Later**

Odd's father meets with the Lyoko Warriors at the Factory. "So some one died?" They stand near the elevator on the Factory floor.

"Yes, a friend. He was helping us. We don't know what to do now."

"Does any one else know Odd?" He shakes his head. "Just you and now me?" He nods. "Then I don't see what your problem is."

"Dad? He, he was killed by Xana. We, we lost." Odd looks at the others. "We can't do this."

"Why not?"

"Well, it, we, I don't know."

"I understand it freaks you out but it happened. You covered it up some how and no one else knows right?"

"Right."

"Then it doesn't sound like you have a problem." Yumi steps forward.

"But his family, his friends, and the school. We just made it look like he ran away. But we can't keep that up forever. Mr. Della Robbia he died because of us."

"Did you make him do this?"

"Well, no. Mr. Della Robbia I," Yumi keeps stammering.

"Robert, my name is Robert." He puts a hand on Yumi's shoulder. "You kids are strong. If you need help I'll try but I know you can't exactly ask some one to make it all better. The only one who could help is dead."

"We know and all we have are his notes. And a friend of his."

"And I'm not much help with the Super Computer. I told you guys every thing I knew before and what I hadn't I called and told Odd about."

"Oh damn it I forgot! Jeremie a cloud on the internet, um, Yamahito cloud. Dad?"

"Yamahito created an information cloud and left it on a server. It is hooked up to the internet and the location is in the notes. I'm not sure where or what part of the notes. I only remembered after I got back and my wife mentioned it. At least I think that's what he did."

"You think?" Robert laughs nervously.

"Well it has been a long time. He told me about it maybe a year before he died. You gotta understand the internet was still pretty new. I didn't understand every thing he talked about back then. Hell I still don't."

"Neither do we dad." Odd laughs a little. "Not even Einstein and he's the smartest person I know. But uh, maybe that means some thing?" Odd and Robert both turn to Jeremie.

"Yes. Any codes or lines or any thing that would make it easier to find the stuff in the notes?" Robert shrugs his shoulders.

"It has been a long time. And I haven't exactly lived the kind of life style that leads to a better memory." The Lyoko Warriors stare. "Um, in New Zealand, uh, well when you're older, you see adults can make adult decisions and that's where I'm leaving it."

"Aelita and I must start looking for it."

"I think all of us should. Except we won't know what we're looking for. Jeremie any idea?" Ulrich can already imagine the headache he would be getting.

"Numbers. Or lines indicating numbers. But they may not be in left to right order. They could be up and down, backwards, or first letter of a sentence then second of the second sentence." Every one groans.

"We could make a program that looked for numbers in any way. It would give us tens of thousands results I'm sure but it might help us with the search." Jeremie nods.

"Yes Aelita but we would need a powerful computer for that." Every one knew what he meant by that.

"We had a long enough break from it Jeremie." Odd raises his hand.

"Five bucks says Xana attacks by the end of the day."

"And then you guys to Lyoko? What is it like there?" Robert leans down towards Odd. "Is it as exciting as you say it is? Could I go?"

"Dad I don't think you should go. But we should at least Scan you."

"Why?" Jeremie answers.

"When we launch a return it wipes out every one's memory unless you've been Scanned. We'll do it as soon as possible." The Lyoko Warriors lead Robert to the elevator and take it down.

**Hour Later**

The Super Computer runs as well as it ever did while Aelita and Jeremie work on a program for scanning through the notes. "Every number, decimal, fraction. It might even use letters replacing numbers. We don't know where he put the code." Aelita sounds like she is about too give up before even starting it.

"It will limit it down a few millions letters. If it doesn't find what we're looking for then we can try a letter to number code."

Down in the Scanner Room Robert was sitting on the floor with Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich. He notices the way Yumi and Ulrich were acting towards each other. "You two had a fight didn't you?" Yumi ignores Robert. Ulrich remains silent for a few seconds but can't help himself.

"She cheated on me and some how it is my fault for me being mad at her for it."

"It was last year!"

"See? She's mad at me for being mad at her for cheating on me."

"Really? Are you sure that is what it is about?" Robert smiles. "Back when I was younger I was quite the striking young man. And my wife was even more. We had the various men and women show us attention. But it never meant any thing."

"Did she ever fool around with another guy? Or rub your nose in the hickies left by a second person?"

"I was distracting Emmanuel so we could get William's, his, so we could get William out of the room!"

"And what you did with Micah?"

"I was lonely! You were busy with school and soccer. Oh I'm sorry I can't see you this weekend we have a game down south and we leave on Friday. Oh what's that Ulrich? Another game? So our anniversary must wait?"

"I'm sorry I joined the team and was great at it. If I knew how much it upset you that I had a life I would have quit the team and waited on you hand and foot."

"We went almost a month with out seeing each other!" Both get off the floor and get in each others faces.

"We made it to the playoffs I'm so sorry."

"Hey you two. You aren't the first teens to have this happen. Or adults for that matter. When you're young and working hard supporting your wife and several daughters some times you get home and your wife would be sleeping. So you sleep on the couch so you don't wake her up. It happens more and more and suddenly you go a week with out seeing each other." Yumi and Ulrich back away from each other. "And there might be a pretty secretary at work who thinks you are just mag. But you realize that throwing away what you have for what might be isn't worth it."

"Except she did throw it away."

"Did she? Did she break up with you for this Micah fellow?"

"Well, no. She broke up with him and never told me about it."

"Because I knew how you would react!"

"Well you think maybe," A black mist comes out and wraps around Robert.

"Dad!" Odd grabs his shirt. "Dad fight him!"

"_No!"_ Robert back hands Odd.

"Jeremie!" Jeremie looks up at the monitor and sees through the camera what was happening.

"But Xana," The Tower Scan comes up showing an activated Tower. "Forest Sector. Get in the Scanners."

"Easier said than done!" Odd dodges his father's next attack. "Sorry dad!" Odd kicks out and hits his father hard.

"_Don't be sorry."_ He grabs Odd's arm and twists it.

"Aaaa!"

"Stop!" Ulrich leaps on Robert's back and starts choking him.

Robert grabs Ulrich by the hair and throws him off.

"Sorry Odd." Yumi, being a girl, did not have the same taboo about what she was about to do. She gets behind Robert and kicks between his legs.

Even possessed by Xana, Robert falls to his knees. Yumi kicks again viciously hitting him on the side of the head.

The elevator doors open and Bosh runs to the middle Scanner with Aelita close behind. "Odd get in the last one. If any one goes it should be some one who can deactivate a Tower." Odd does as Aelita says and soon the Scanner doors close.

Yumi and Ulrich are side by side as Robert recovers. "Go low Yumi. I'll go high and once we have him down I'll try and pin him so you can get to Lyoko."

"You go you're a better fighter."

"But you can be hurt on Earth." Yumi blushes as she realizes Ulrich was protecting her still. Even after the fighting and screaming he still wanted her safe.

"Ok I'll go." Yumi dives for Robert's legs. He reaches for her opening an attack for Ulrich.

Ulrich unleashes a flying kick hitting Robert in the face. Ulrich hears the sound of the cartilage in the nose breaking.

Yumi scrambles for the middle Scanner as Ulrich lands on top of Robert and starts punching him. "Be safe Ulrich!" The doors close and soon she lands on Lyoko.

**Lyoko**

Yumi is on the Axe while Aelita is on the Star leaving Bosh on the Shield and Odd on the Blade. "This is not as stable as the Shield." She wobbles a little as she flies behind Yumi.

"But faster." Bosh is behind all three and looks around for any of Xana's monsters.

"Hurry! Ulrich has Robert down but I doubt he is out." Yumi has her fans out and is ready for any thing Xana throws at her.

**Scanner Room**

Robert sparks with energy and starts laughing. "_One down Ulrich. You will be next."_

"Never!" Ulrich punches Robert again.

"_Fine. I'll kill Yumi instead."_

"No!" Ulrich punches him again.

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warriors see the activated and three guards. "I want the Titan." Her energy blades hum with power.

"Be careful Aelita." Odd flies up to Yumi. "I'll get the Wolf on the left if you get the one on the right."

"Don't play around we need this done now." She dives towards the Wolf on the right of the Titan.

Aelita dodges a laser blast from the Titan. She blocks the next one with her energy blades and absorbs it. "You killed William!" She slams a point of the Star in to the chest of the Titan. She crashes on to the Sector as the Titan staggers with the Star sticking out of its chest.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd misses the Wolf and must dodge lasers fired back at him. "Yumi do a better job then I am!" He gets hit by a laser.

"Odd you just lost thirty points. Try using your shield."

"Oh, right, shield!" It comes up and he blocks the next few lasers. "Thanks Jeremie."

**Scanner Room**

Ulrich is thrown up against the ceiling and falls back to the floor. "_Or I'll kill both of you today."_ Robert stomps on Ulrich's hand. "_And make it much easier proving I am the better AI and the one who will take over the world."_ He stomps again.

**Lyoko**

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans can cuts the back legs of the Wolf off. Crippled, it is easy work for her.

Odd uses the shield for blocking lasers and jumps off of the Blade. He lands on the back of the Wolf and digs his nails in to the back of it. It bucks and tries shaking him off but can't. "Get in there Bosh!" Odd acts like he is a cowboy at a rodeo.

"Do it now! Hornets coming in." They fly past Bosh ignoring him and fire at Yumi.

Two lasers hit the Axe and it devirtualizes. "Aaaa!"

"Yumi!" Aelita leaps and reaches for Yumi's hand grabbing it just as she was going over the edge of the Sector.

"Watch out!" Bosh can do nothing as the Hornets blast Aelita with lasers. Soon she is devirtualized and Yumi starts falling towards the Digital Sea below.

"Odd will have to do it I must save Yumi." Bosh flies after Yumi.

"Auto fire!" Odd's aim is thrown off by the bucking Wolf and he only hits two Hornets.

Bosh sees Yumi and flies as fast as the Shield can go as she gets closer and closer to the Digital Sea. "Bosh!" Yumi reaches for him but rapidly falls farther and farther.

"Help! Jeremie materialize her!" Bosh gets closer but can't get there in time.

"Almost there. Yumi I'll devirtualize you don't worry." Jeremie's fingers fly over the keyboard as fast as they can. "No! I hit the wrong key! Yumi!"

"Auto fire!" Odd had used his claws to control the Wolf and made it walk over to the edge so he could shoot Yumi.

"Aaaa!" Yumi sees the laser arrows coming at her but Odd was firing from all the way up at the Sector while she was getting closer and closer to the Digital Sea.

**Scanner Room**

Robert lifts Ulrich off of the floor by the neck. "_I've done it. She's dead. You will join her soon if the afterlife is real."_

"I'll," Ulrich spits blood in Robert's face. "Kill you Xana." The Scanner doors close and reopen. "But not for Yumi." She kicks Robert again between the legs dropping him to his knees.

**Lyoko**

Odd floats up to the second platform. "Ok Odd we'll deactivate this Tower permanently. It will make the others in the Forest Sector more powerful but limits Xana's choices."

"I know Einstein." Odd lands on the second platform and walks over to the control panel. He places his palm on it and soon the screens fall around him. "Launch a return."

"Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Scanner Room**

Robert blinks a few times. "Hey, every thing tastes purple."

"See? I'm not the only one who thinks a return makes every thing taste purple! Thank you dad."

"A return? To the past? You just did one?" The others in the Scanner Room nod. "Why?"

"Xana attacked. He possessed you and attacked us."

"Oh. Uh, sorry Ulrich."

"Don't be." Ulrich gets off the floor. "Uh, Yumi and I need to talk." He walks over to the elevator and Yumi follows him.

"I guess I said some thing that fixed things in the future. So what other problems can I solve today? World peace?" Jeremie comes over the speaker.

"How about just thinking of any thing else you were told by Yamahito. Any thing that might help us find these codes."

"I have been. But maybe looking over some of his notes will help me remember more."

**Outside**

Ulrich and Yumi walk along the river then stop. "I wonder if it sank or floated away." Ulrich sits down with his feet hanging over the edge.

"I don't know." Yumi sits down next too him. "I'm sorry."

"I know. I, I'm not sorry. I didn't do any thing I should be sorry about." She puts her hand on his.

"I know. I lied to you over and over again. When I did stuff with him last year I knew it was wrong. I was lonely. I had no friends. You were all back at Kadic Academy. Micah was a friend. He tried doing stuff but I turned him down. He kept persisting and I stopped turning him down."

"And you lied, yelled at me for asking you about it, even though I was right. I knew you would get attention but I didn't think you would do anything." He leans against her and she leans against him. "I'm still mad but I still love you. I wanna work things out."

"So do I Ulrich." A tear rolls down her cheek. "Who knows how much time we'll have left. Xana might kill us tomorrow or the week after or never."

"I don't want any time wasted on fighting." The two kiss.

**A/N Robert is Scanned and makes it through his first return! And of course Ulrich and Yumi reconcile. But will there be more bumps down the road? We must wait and see! And as always check out earlier Lyoko Series by searching over 100,000 words and T. And check out my Teen Titans and my Animorphs!**


	43. Chapter 43

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 3**

**Episode 68: Brain Damage**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Two Weeks since William's Death**

The students are brought in to the auditorium. The principal stands behind the podium. "Since the disappearance of William White we are implementing new rules and enforcing the old ones. It has come to my attention that several students have been caught out of the dorm after curfew. Repeat offenders will now be dealing with more than just a couple days of detention."

"So what? We can still sneak out." Odd leans back in his chair.

"We will be doing checks of the dorms at curfew. If you are not in your room you will be given a week of detention. If you are missing a second time it will be two weeks plus suspension of after school privileges. We have also hired a private security team for enforcing the curfew. No one will be sneaking out with these guards on duty." Five men and one woman step out wearing uniforms.

"This could make things difficult." Jeremie squeezes Aelita's hand. "We should start looking for the fastest and safest way out of the dorm."

"And so these new rules start tonight. You will be in your dorm room or you will have no life as you sit in detention after school." Several students groan and complain. "And for those of you who are complaining you are why we need such drastic measures."

"I thought this was because my idiot brother ran off." Dana rolls her eyes. "Idiot. Mom and dad yelled at me because of what he did. Like sorry I'm not my brother's keeper."

**Minutes Before Curfew**

The Lyoko Warrior's meet in Jeremie and Bosh's room. "So uh, now what? Seriously we can't be running around the campus with the goon squad after us."

"Odd the sewer entrance is not near the school entrances so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Unless they guard the dorm after curfew. If you hadn't noticed the girls are on the second floor so a quick drop out the window shouldn't be a big deal but us boys are on the third floor." Odd sits down on Bosh's bed. "Unless you grow wings Einstein I don't see you making it."

"If they guard the dorm itself we'll need ways out. Why not just go to Yumi's or Aelita's room and climb out there? If we don't panic and think things through it won't be a big deal."

"Unless they see us climbing out the windows and chase us. I might be in good shape but you? Or Bosh? Or even the Princess? Ulrich could out run all of us but I see you three lagging behind and getting caught."

"Don't be so pessimistic Odd." Aelita goes over to the window and sees two guards walking the perimeter. "We'll think of some thing." She sees a teacher walking towards the dorm. "Uh we better get to our rooms they're checking now." The Lyoko Warriors go to their rooms and wait.

Odd hears the footsteps. "The Gestapo are almost here."

"Yes enforcing the curfew is the same as wearing a badge and shipping people off to camps." Ulrich is in bed and reading a chapter from his history book. "How dare they."

"Ok so it isn't that bad." Odd sits down on his bed.

"If we just turned the damn thing off we wouldn't, well, I wouldn't, care about the curfew." Odd rolls his eyes.

"You heard Einstein he doesn't know if he could take it apart." The teacher knocks on the door.

"Ulrich Stern and Odd Della Robbia."

"That's Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern. My name comes first in the alphabet."

"Yes but his grades are higher. Ulrich Stern?"

"I'm here, reading, studying."

"Very good." The teacher walks to the next door.

"And being a stick in the mud. We're students we should be sneaking out and seeing girls or stealing food from the cafeteria."

"Or doing homework so we keep our grades up so we can stay on the soccer team."

"Dude that isn't until next semester. And with Xana back do you think you'll have time?" Ulrich slams the book shut.

"I better. I will be a soccer player. I won't go in to business management and be stuck in an office for eight hours a day." He puts the book on the floor and turns so his back is facing Odd.

"You can't always get what you want."

"But if you try some time, you just might find, you get what you need." Ulrich clears his through. "Go to bed."

"Dude it is still early."

"So go to bed early and wake up early. Maybe do some studying." Odd taps his head.

"Ever since I looked in to the internet all that mumbo jumbo makes a lot more sense. I may not get perfect grades but I get good enough I don't need studying." Ulrich mumbles a few nasty words. "Heard that." Odd turns the light off.

**Next Afternoon**

Ulrich and Yumi are trying to leave the campus. But a security guard blocks them. "And why can't you just stay here? The game room has any thing a young healthy kid could need."

"Except good food and a new movie. I wouldn't eat the crap out of the vending machines if you paid me." The security guard leans down so he can talk to Ulrich eye to eye.

"Then I won't pay you but I won't let you leave either."

"We'll be back before curfew. We can still leave no rules say we can't." Ulrich tries pushing his way past but the guard grabs his arm.

"Don't put your hands on me kid. I'm in charge and I decide who leaves and who doesn't." His grin pisses Ulrich off.

"Having fun with your little power trip? For a failed cop you sure seem proud of yourself. What else did you fail at before settling for security guard?"

"I should break your teeth kid."

"Try it." Ulrich starts building a wad of spit when another guard yells.

"Anderson! What are you doing?" Yumi sees the female guard walking over.

"These two want off campus and I'm informing them they can't."

"Why not? It is no where near curfew. As long as it is an hour or more before curfew they can go." Anderson let's Ulrich's arm go.

"Right, sorry. I forgot." He glares at Ulrich. "Go." Yumi walks over to the female guard.

"Uh, thank you. I don't know your name."

"Maria Estrada."

"Thank you Mrs. Estrada."

"Maria. My mother is Mrs. Estrada." She looks up and sees Anderson rubbing his can of mace. "And didn't they say you must leave that at home? This is a school not a prison."

"You never know. These young punks think they can just run around and do what ever they want. Some one must keep them in line. Isn't that why we were hired?"

"No. We were hired because some idiot kid probably ran off with a girl and so the school doesn't get sued they hired us." She winks at Yumi and Ulrich. "I'm guessing some one here got picked on when he was a kid."

"That has nothing to do with this!"

"Watch your tone Anderson I am your superior." Yumi and Ulrich quiet a laugh as they leave the campus.

**That Night**

"We still have twenty minutes don't worry Ulrich." Ulrich tries running but Yumi was happy with her slow pace.

"If we get detention it will be your fault."

"We won't get detention. Just calm down." Yumi walks up to Ulrich and holds his hand. "And I'll take full responsibility for it."

"You better."

**Lyoko**

A Tower activates.

**Just Outside the School**

A black mist swirls out of a street light and flies down possessing Anderson. Soon Xana's symbol appear in his eyes.

As Ulrich and Yumi are walking up they see Anderson. "I hope he doesn't give us any more crap." Ulrich takes lead hoping for another showdown. "Hi Anderson."

"Mister Anderson to you brat." He pulls his can of mace out. "And you're late."

"We have another fifteen minutes." Yumi mumbles some Japanese that wasn't very nice. "So out of the way."

"Or I keep you out here and then you two get detention. And then when you came rushing through I caught you with a bottle of wine and tried stopping you. You fought back and I defended myself." He aims for Ulrich. Ulrich could have dodged it but his phone ringing distracted him just enough.

"Aaaa! My eyes!" He falls to the ground screaming in pain.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Yumi backs away as she reaches for her phone.

"Try me." She sees him spark with energy.

"Xana." She puts her hands up. "I can go all out and not get in trouble." She smiles. She was excited for a good fight where she could really let loose.

"Not if your eyes burn!" He hits the button and... "What?" He presses the button again but still nothing comes out.

"You were only good for one shot? What a man." She leaps and kicks the canister out of his hand. When she lands she twists and kicks him hard in the side.

Ulrich, still blinded by the mace, can't help as Anderson sparks with energy and attacks Yumi with his bare hands.

Yumi kicks Anderson again but being powered up it barely affects him. "_Try again Yumi."_ He fires an energy bolt at Yumi but misses.

"You can't do any thing to me Xana. I'm better then some possessed security guard." Yumi looks and sees Ulrich still on the ground writhing in pain. "Hell you needed a weapon just so you could beat Ulrich. What a wimp."

"_I'll show you wimp!"_ Xana fires another energy bolt at Yumi who jumps out of the way.

"Again using weapons. Try using your hands." Xana leaps at her and she drops raising a knee hitting Anderson where it counted.

"_That would hurt but I've learned how to block the pain sensors in a human brain."_ Xana grabs Yumi by the hair and slams her against the gate entrance. "_So that little trick won't work any more."_ She spits in his face. "_That wasn't very nice."_

"Neither are you." Yumi pushes Xana. He takes a step back and trips over Ulrich. Ulrich reaches out and grabs Anderson's legs.

"Run Yumi!"

"You're defenseless I'm not leaving you here with him." Yumi pounces on Anderson and starts punching him as hard and fast as she can.

"_Ha! I told you I turned the pain sensors off!"_ He punches back hitting Yumi in the face. "_Which you can't do."_ Anderson gets up and dusts himself off.

**Factory**

Odd and Bosh make it. "Where is every one else?"

"Ulrich and Yumi won't answer their phone and Aelita is already on Lyoko. Get to the Scanner Room so I can send you." Odd and Bosh get back on the elevator and take it down.

As soon as they step in the Scanners Jeremie starts. "Transfer Odd, Transfer Bosh, Scanner Odd, Scanner Bosh, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Desert Sector as the Blade and Shield form. "Go east and a little south. Be careful all three of you can deactivate a Tower so all three will be targeted."

**Campus**

Yumi and Ulrich are on the ground as Anderson stands over them. "_So which one dies first? You choose."_ He cracks his knuckles. "_I think the first one will die painlessly. The second one I'll torture until they beg for death."_

"Me, kill me." Ulrich still can't see.

"No, me."

"_Let me guess both of you are hoping that I'll torture the other long enough your friends will deactivate the Tower. I wouldn't fall for that. I would sense it and kill you before that."_

"Go to Hell Xana."

"_I'll send you there first Ulrich."_ Anderson's fist charges with energy as he prepares to crush Ulrich's skull with a single blow.

"Anderson! What the," The guard stops. "What the heck are you doing? Those are students what are you thinking?"

"He shot me with pepper spray!"

"_Mace!"_ Xana fires an energy bolt at the guard and hits him in the chest.

"Tazers aren't legal under the contract we signed you idiot." The other guard pulls out an air horn and pushes the button. "You're fired idiot."

"_Not before I kill these two."_ Xana turns back and finds... Both had disappeared.

Yumi holds Ulrich down behind a car. "Roll under I'll get his attention and run." His eyes still burning he does as she says.

Maria and another guard run up and see the first guard on the ground with burn marks. "Mitchell what happened?"

"Anderson attacked me. He attacked a couple of students and I tried stopping him. He has a tazer or some thing. I never saw one like that."

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know. Call for a doctor for me please. I can barely breathe."

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warriors see the activated Tower and the guards. "Three Mega Tanks and two Vipers."

"Creepers! They were called Creepers in the notes." Odd aims and fires a laser arrow but at that great a distance he misses.

"We call them Vipers." Aelita produces her energy blades. "Bosh we'll need help."

"I can't fight."

"Distract them." Odd on the Blade flies low and aims at a Mega Tank. "Open up. Come on you know you wanna." He waits, and waits, and finally a Mega Tank opens. "Auto Fire!" A dozen laser arrows shoot out. The Mega Tank charges a blast but is hit on the Eye by a laser arrow before it can fire and is destroyed.

**Paris**

Yumi leaps over a parked car and runs for a store as Anderson chases after her. "_I won't hold back because of the people!"_ He knocks the car through the air flipping several times before stopping on top of another parked car.

Yumi runs with the other panicking people hoping Xana would lose her in the crowd.

**Lyoko**

The Vipers slither across the Sector as Odd chases after them. "Get back here you yellow bellied sap suckers!"

"Uh, those are birds."

"Get back here you chickens! Wait, those are birds too. Einstein look up a euphemism for a scared snake." Odd fires laser arrow after laser arrow but can't hit the Vipers.

Back at the activated Tower Aelita has two Mega Tanks sitting and waiting. "I don't have any long range attacks unless I use my Creativity and they are a little too far apart for me to hit both. Bosh I'll need help."

"I can't fight."

"I just want you going for the activated Tower after I get rid of the first one." Aelita closes her eyes and starts singing.

The Mega Tanks roll away from where they had been expecting Aelita to remove the Sector below them.

But Aelita expected this and focuses on one Mega Tank. A pink ribbon appears around it tied with a bow. It tries opening but can't.

Aelita flies at the second Mega Tank which opens and starts charging a blast. "Go Bosh!" She has her energy blades up ready.

The Mega Tank fires and Aelita blocks the blast with her energy blades. They glow brighter and brighter as the seconds pass.

**Paris**

Yumi trips and falls in the mass of humanity. Several people step on her as they continue running.

Anderson catches up to her as she struggles getting back up. "_Too late Yumi."_ He grabs her by the ankle and lifts her by it. "_Perfect."_ He kicks her in the face as she hangs upside down. He kicks her a couple more times before slamming her against the ground. "_Will you beg for mercy?"_ She curses at him in Japanese. "_You forget who created me. I know exactly what you said."_ He stomps on her back holding her against the ground as he charges his fists with energy.

**Lyoko**

Bosh dives for the activated Tower as Aelita keeps the second Mega Tank busy. He is almost there when a laser blast comes from hundreds of meters away. He sees it out of the corner of his eye and twists the Shield up so it takes the hit.

The Shield devirtualizes and Bosh crashes on to the Sector tumbling in to the activated Tower. "That would have hurt." He gets up and runs over to the platform and starts floating up.

**Earth**

Yumi doesn't react after a few punches from Anderson. "_Your heartbeat is gone. Your brain will die with it soon."_ He kicks her hard cracking several ribs. "_Two down."_ He kicks her again as the white bubble comes up reversing time.

**After Return**

Ulrich calls for an ambulance. "Come on Yumi!" He tries giving her CPR but isn't sure what to do. "Yumi!" He pounds on her chest and tries breathing life in to her.

A few minutes later an ambulance pulls up. "Back off kid." A paramedic checks her pulse. "It is weak but there. Get her on the..." He barks orders at the other two paramedics as they load her in to the ambulance.

Ulrich tries getting on but is pushed off. "Family only."

"But you don't know who she is!"

"Her I.D. Will be on her. For all we know you attacked her."

"I didn't!"

"We don't know that. We can't take chances." The doors close and the ambulance takes off for the nearest hospital.

**Two Days Later**

Ulrich is in the hospital holding Yumi's hand. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes. My body hurts from being stuck in bed but I'm fine." She tries smiling but can't hide the pain from Ulrich.

"It was close wasn't it?"

"White light, singing, it was there." She tries laughing but it doesn't help. "I don't know how close it really was but it was close."

"Close enough the return didn't help much."

"What did Jeremie say? How bad was I that the return barely brought me back?"

"If your heart had stopped and you were going to die but your brain was still ticking just enough. Or some thing like that I didn't understand some of it."

"So I probably would have been declared dead medically? But some how I made it."

"I did CPR. I tried any ways. You weren't breathing and I couldn't feel your heartbeat. I don't know if it helped or not." He squeezes her hand hard. "But you'll be ok now right?" She nods.

"I'm fine. They can't figure out why my heart stopped. I'm in, and I quote, the greatest shape of any teenage girl, the doctor ever saw." Ulrich gets out of the chair and hugs her.

"I almost lost you." She feels his tears on her cheek.

"But you didn't." She hugs him back.

**A/N I updated my Animorphs! So I hope I see some reviews on there as well as here! Anyways, Xana comes close too getting another Lyoko Warrior. Will he succeed again in the near future or will the Warriors pull it off again? We must wait and see!**


	44. Chapter 44

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 3**

**Episode 69: Tension**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Dorm Building**

Ulrich is studying when Odd barges in. "Hey! Guess what I just got?"

"Don't care. They started dorm checks a few minutes ago you're lucky you got here before they checked our room."

"Oh come on guess."

"Odd I tried studying for the test last night but you were playing that stupid music."

"Hey the Mascot 5 are awesome! And this is even better then the last CD. I got the All Live From Berlin album."

"No."

"No what?"

"I don't want you blasting it while I study. Put some headphones on and don't sing. You might be happy with a barely passing grade but I'm not." Odd is about too say some thing when Ulrich raises his book showing he was done.

"Fine, headphones it is." Odd plops down on his bed grabbing his CD player off of the table.

**Next Morning**

Ulrich turns over and sees Odd still sleeping. "Dude, alarm. I can't reach it from here." Odd ignores him. Ulrich gets out of bed and slams the alarm. "Odd!" No response. Ulrich sees the headphones are still in Odd's ears. "Fine. Miss breakfast and be late for class." Ulrich grabs some clothes and heads for the showers.

**First Class**

Odd bursts in. "Sorry! My roommate didn't wake me up." Odd sits down and glares at Ulrich.

"I didn't know I was your mother."

"Class!" Every one flinches. "You're late no matter what your excuse is. And if your roommate did not wake you up while not a nice thing to do is not his responsibility." The teacher goes back to the chalkboard.

**Lunch**

Odd sits at the table across from Ulrich. "So what was that about dude?"

"What?"

"Letting me sleep."

"The alarm went off not my fault you didn't wake up. It is on your side of the table."

"Well I had the headphones on still and couldn't hear it."

"So? Again I'm not your mom. If you can't get your ass out of bed it isn't my fault you were up until who knows when. Maybe next time you'll get to class on time."

"I don't care about class I missed breakfast." Dana sits down next to Odd and he spears a sausage link off her plate. "Thanks."

"I didn't say you could have it." She kisses him on the cheek. "But you can."

"Well you can have my saus," Yumi and Aelita clear their throats. "My uh, source of uh, come on she set that joke up how can you not let me use it?"

"Grow up Odd."

"I'm not short."

"Not what I meant." Ulrich and Odd continue eating not looking or talking too each other again.

**After Classes**

Ulrich and Yumi walk down the sidewalk leaving campus holding hands. "So what is with you two lately?"

"He just gets on my nerves. He doesn't study but that doesn't matter his parents don't care what grades he gets. And he doesn't need a high grade to play soccer or any thing. Oh and what's this? Dana? Emily? Susan? Samantha? Monica? And they gotta know about the others but do they care? He lives life like it doesn't matter what he does."

"It does matter. Who knows how much time we have left. We should make the most of it and not let Odd get on our nerves. Maybe that is what he is doing? He figures Xana could kill him like he killed William so might as well live life how he wants it. Not worry about grades cause hey a dead kid doesn't need good grades." The two stop and hug.

"But we won't let that happen. I'll protect you Yumi."

**Dorm Building**

Odd is with Dana in her room. "So then you carry the two and bam, correct answer."

"Are you sure Odd?"

"Positive."

"Only fools are positive."

"You sure?"

"Positive." The two laugh. "All these imaginary numbers are bull. Seriously they don't exist where can we use this outside of a classroom?"

"Uh, if you get knocked in the head and end up in imaginary land? Have Bigfoot lead you to the Unicorn castle so you can be queen of Candy Mountain." They laugh again. "And then I'd be your king and I'd ask if I could get on your royal court and," The door opens as Dana's roommate walks in.

"Again? Seriously? You two need to take a cold shower."

"Sorry weren't you out doing stuff?"

"Yes but then I came back to our room, as in it is both of ours, not just yours." Odd whispers some thing in Dana's ear.

"Odd no! I may look the other way with some of them but not my roommate."

"Not your roommate what? I'm standing right here." Dana's roommate tapes her foot.

"Nothing. We'll go to Odd's room and finish our homework."

"Yeah cause I'm sure that is what you were working on." Dana and Odd leave.

**Factory**

Aelita and Jeremie are working on the Super Computer when a screen pops up revealing Bosh. "Hey guys we have activity."

"Your Sector? The Tower Scan hasn't found it yet."

"I feel pulsations. The Tower Scan should find it," Bosh looks down suddenly. "Never mind they stopped. Huh. What is he doing?"

"Maybe we're close to unlocking Jericho. If we do get to the internet we can find what ever it was Yamahito hid. But if he finds it first we're screwed."

"The program didn't find any thing on the notes?"

"A few possibilities but until we're on the internet who knows. I tried inputting numbers as codes through my laptop but it didn't find any matches. I'm sure the Super Computer is connected directly to it. Keep working there Bosh and let us know if Xana activates another Tower."

"Got it." The three get back to work.

**Dorm Room**

Ulrich gets back to his room and finds Dana and Odd making out heavily on Odd's bed. "Yeah not what I needed too see."

"Hey this is my room dude."

"Take it back to Dana's."

"My roomie threw us out." Dana climbs off of Odd and readjusts her shirt. "Why aren't you hanging out with Yumi?"

"Yeah, weren't you two hanging out today?"

"Yes, we did. Then she had homework and so do I."

"Oh, right. I think we still had some didn't we Odd?" He shrugs his shoulders. "I think we do. Library?"

"Good idea no one is ever in there."

"I do mean homework this time!" The two laugh as they leave.

Ulrich sits on his bed and reaches for his bookbag when he feels a wet spot. "What the? Did he really pour water on my bed? Real mature Odd."

**Factory**

Jeremie hears the elevator running and checks the camera. "Robert has food. Maybe he remembered some thing else."

Robert steps off. "Hey kids thought you would like some food."

"Thanks Uncle." Aelita grabs the bag and brings it over to Jeremie. "Bosh is still on Lyoko so he doesn't need any thing." Bosh appears in a screen.

"Save the fries! I love the fries from that place."

"Fine we'll save some fries." Aelita and Jeremie start eating.

Robert watches Aelita closely. He was still fascinated by Aelita and Bosh. He raised Odd and hadn't really noticed any thing different about him from the other children. But what was different about the AI? Odd never got sick, ever. And his metabolism was through the roof. But taking him to the doctor showed nothing weird on any xray.

Would Aelita really be able too pass herself off as human? When she got older and if she was still with Jeremie... Robert shakes his head. "So Aelita have you ever been sick?"

"Sick? No, why?"

"Odd hasn't ever been sick either." He looks at Jeremie. "Another difference."

"It doesn't mean any thing. I'm sure there are plenty of humans who never get sick. A strong immune system doesn't mean any thing." Robert doesn't miss the doubt in Jeremie's voice.

"I'm sure it doesn't." Bosh comes back up in a screen.

"Activity. Not this Sector the pulsations are weak."

"The Tower Scan doesn't see it."

"Just wait. Either Xana is messing with us or he's planning some thing big just doing it one bit at a time. You might think about calling the others and get them here just in case."

"Not a bad idea." Jeremie turns his Blu Tooth on. "Xana attack."

**Campus**

Ulrich is walking towards the sewer entrance when he sees bright pink paint on the back wall of the gym. "_Ulrich Sucks. _Really Odd? Real mature." He continues running to the sewer entrance.

Yumi sees the same graffiti. "Odd must be really mad about missing breakfast. But if Ulrich rats him out he'll be stuck washing it off."

Odd is right behind Yumi when he sees the graffiti. "Huh. I wonder who did that." Yumi sees him.

"Real nice Odd. But you better hope Ulrich doesn't tell any one who did it."

"I didn't do it. I was uh, working on homework, with Dana." Yumi sees the marks on Odd's neck.

"And did the history book leave a hickie on you?"

"Sure, Marie Antoinette loves me." Yumi rolls her eyes at Odd's joke and the two continue to the sewer entrance.

**Factory**

The Tower Scan finds the activated Tower but before the others can make it the Tower deactivates. "Ok and nothing shows him attacking Jericho. It must be some thing on Earth."

"Is every one coming?" Jeremie nods. "Then what is he doing?" Aelita worries even more.

When every one makes it they are told what was going on. "So Xana wrote on the gym wall."

"Right Odd blaming Xana for your immaturity. And I guess he also poured water on my bed." Odd looks over at Ulrich confused.

"Water? Dude no idea what you are talking about." Odd and Ulrich start arguing.

"Odd may be right. Xana could be playing on your, what ever, between you two."

"Right. Not buying it Jeremie. Odd is an immature little kid."

"Oh yes and you are so much older."

"I'm not talking about age." Robert stands up and gets between Odd and Ulrich.

"If you two were normal teens this would be acceptable. But you have the world in your hands. How about you wait until Xana is defeated then you can kill each other over roomatitis."

"Roomawha?" Robert laughs.

"I call it roomatitis. When you can't stand your roommate any more." Odd and Ulrich take a couple steps back.

"Fine. But if Xana isn't attacking I'm going back."

"He might not be attacking now but he will soon I'm sure of it. If I could predict which Sector I'd send you all now." Jeremie checks the Tower Scan. "Ice, then Forest. Maybe Mountain is next? Aelita if I sent you to the Mountain Sector and he attacked some where else if you used a Way Tower how long would it take?"

"Only a minute or so."

"Then that is what we're doing. Every one head down." Jeremie brings up the profiles as the Lyoko Warriors take the elevator down. "Bosh?"

"Heard it. Send me the Shield and I'll get to the Mountain Sector."

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warriors gather near the Way Tower on the various vehicles. "Let me know when curfew comes." Ulrich glares at Odd. "Since some of us have homework and really care if they get a good grade or not."

"I pass my class that is all that matters."

"Guys cool it. If he doesn't attack we can all go home. But he will I know it." Jeremie taps a finger on the arm of the computer chair as he waits.

**Hours Later**

Jeremie checks the clock. "Ok, sorry for wasting every one's time." He brings them back.

**Dorm Building**

Ulrich checks his bed. "It dried. You're lucky or I'd make you sleep on it."

"I didn't do it."

"Right. Xana did it I forgot."

"He did." Odd checks his bed before getting in it in case Ulrich did some thing back.

Jeremie and Bosh lie down in their beds. Jeremie is closing his eyes and is almost asleep when the Tower Scan beeps. "Of course. And with the security out there we'll be in a ton of trouble if we get caught." He finds his Blu Tooth and puts it on his ear. "Xana attack."

Ulrich gets his shoes on as Odd stumbles out of the room. "Be quiet idiot if security catches us I will kill you."

"You and what army?"

"I only need me." He follows Odd out.

Aelita and Yumi watch Ulrich and Odd run out of the building. "I don't see the security. Let them get a little bit farther ahead so if any one does get caught it is them."

"Where's Bosh and Jeremie?"

"I don't know."

Bosh and Jeremie slowly make their way down the other set of stairs. "We must be careful. Especially Anderson he doesn't like any one here."

"He can go eat one for all I care." Bosh takes lead and looks around the corner. "We're good." They continue.

Bosh checks around the corner. The doors were only a few meters away but Maria was there. "We're screwed. Unless the other doors are unguarded."

"What are the chances of that?" They go up one floor and start going for the other doors.

Yumi and Aelita sneak out and see the security guard. "Shh." He was leaning against his chair sleeping. They take a few steps more when the guard snores loudly.

"He's still asleep." They go a little faster then run when they think it is safe.

Jeremie and Bosh see the sleeping guard. "Go." The two run for it.

The guard hears the footsteps waking up. "Huh? Hello? Is some one there?" He looks around and sees Jeremie and Bosh. "Get back here!" He pulls his radio out. "Two students running for the gym!"

"Get after them I want two other guards doing room checks. We'll find out who they are."

**Sewers**

Odd and Ulrich are going through when Odd stops suddenly. Ulrich slams in to the back of him. "Why did you stop?"

"My wheels stuck." Odd gets up and checks his board and sees tape. "Some one wrapped tape around the inside so the wheels would stick when it got caught. Let me guess you didn't do it Ulrich."

"I don't do stupid stuff like that."

"Oh but I pour water on your bed and graffiti the gym wall?"

"Yes."

"I don't. I didn't." Ulrich gets on his skateboard and takes off. "Hey wait for me!" Odd runs and tries unsticking his wheels.

**Minutes later**

Yumi and Aelita catch up to Odd. "Why are you running?"

"Ulrich, or Xana, messed with my board. Where's Einstein and Bosh?" Both girls shrug their shoulders. "Maybe they made it already."

**Campus**

A guard is at the back of the gym. "I don't see any one. Who is missing?" Static and then a voice comes through on his radio.

"Aelita Conner, Jeremie Belpois, Bosh Conner, Yumi Ishiyama, Ulrich Stern, and Odd Della Robbia."

"That many? Were they counted during check?"

"Yes." The guards keep looking not seeing the sewer cover.

**Factory**

Odd is pushing the sewer cover off when it slams back on his hands. "Aaaa!" Odd falls to the sewer below.

"How did that feel?"

"Ulrich what is wrong with you?" Yumi checks on Odd's hands. "Ouch that looks bad."

"What do you think? I have you cheating on me and Odd being a little kid. If we just turned the damn thing off we wouldn't be out doing this!"

"Ulrich! You broke some of his fingers what were you thinking?" He doesn't respond.

By the time Yumi and Aelita get Odd up the ladder Jeremie and Bosh catch up. "What's wrong?"

"Ulrich broke Odd's hands."

"He was possessed? Are you sure Yumi?"

"No, he wasn't possessed." The other Lyoko Warriors climb up and head across the bridge.

They stop at the Control Room and let Jeremie off the elevator then continue down to the Scanner Room where Ulrich is waiting. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Yumi gets in his face.

"What?"

"You broke Odd's hands!" She tries punching him but he blocks it.

"What? He stopped in front of me and seemed fine."

"Dude you're nuts. Xana poured water on your bed and put that stuff on the wall. Even if it was me do you really think breaking my hands was equal?"

"I didn't touch you! You're faking it."

"He is not! I checked they, his fingers, you broke them."

"When? How?"

"When you slammed the sewer cover on him."

"What? I didn't do that. I got here and went straight to the Scanner Room. Xana must have done it." Yumi glares but Odd laughs.

"Of course. Sure, why not? Ulrich wouldn't do that but Xana would. Sorry for blaming you dude."

"Just like that you believe him? Even though he doesn't believe you about you not doing any of that other stuff."

"That is what friends are for." Odd gets in the middle Scanner. "Jeremie any time would be great my hands are killing me." Aelita and Yumi step in the Scanners and soon the Scanners door close.

**Campus**

The guards sit outside the doors of the missing students. "They gotta come back some time." A guard taps his foot as he and the others wait.

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warriors fly through the Ice Sector on the vehicles. "Seriously I didn't do any of that stuff."

"Fine, I believe you Odd."

"You sure don't sound like it."

"I do. It does make sense Xana would do that. He knows you've been annoying me more and more so why not play on that tension?"

"And what do I do that annoys you?"

"Every thing. No studying, loud music while I try studying, and, and, other things I'm not talking about with others around."

"Why not?" Odd answers Aelita's question.

"Boy stuff. And I've been wearing headphones."

"And then sing. The guys in the next room have complained about it Odd."

"Uh guys, Lyoko, Xana, monsters? You're nearing the Tower you might start thinking about that." Jeremie's comments get the group focused.

The activated Tower has a dozen Kankrelats around it. "This should be easy." Odd aims and fires. But his laser arrows bounce off an invisible shield. "Or not."

"He wants close combat I'll give him close combat." Ulrich dives on the Star towards the Kankrelats.

The Kankrelats fire at the Lyoko Warriors who scatter and spread out.

Ulrich blocks with his swords as he gets closer. "Triplicate!" Two clones split off and land on the Sector.

They Super Sprint towards the Kankrelats and as they pass through the shield it shimmers but lets them by.

The Kankrelats focus on the clones and destroy them. But this gives Ulrich and the others time too get closer.

Ulrich is a blur using Super Sprint striking the Kankrelats as fast as he can.

The Kankrelats fire at him and two hit each other destroying both.

"Auto fire!" Odd's laser arrows rain down on the remaining Kankrelats.

"Hornets coming in from the east. Xana is going for quantity not quality." Yumi sees six Hornets.

"He's buying time for some thing. Aelita, Bosh, Odd, just get it deactivated." Yumi throws her fans and the Hornets split up.

Ulrich and Odd finish off the Kankrelats. "Odd get in there before he sends any more." Odd starts running when a laser beam shoots over Ulrich's shoulder. "Watch out!"

"Shield!" Odd's shield comes up just in time blocking the laser beam from the Assassin Spider. The shield shatters. "Shield!" It doesn't come back up. "Protect me!" Ulrich gets in the line of fire waiting for the next shot.

Odd leaps as several Hornets spray acid at him. His foot is hit as he enters the Tower. "Oo, hot foot." He wipes it off on the first platform and runs to the center.

The Hornets continue spraying acid on the Lyoko Warriors. Aelita and Bosh who were back farther do nothing knowing Odd had made it in.

Odd watches the screens fall around him. "So uh do we launch a return?"

"I think a guard saw us. I heard yelling when Bosh and I were running out. Unless you all feel like serving detention I think we need a return." Jeremie launches a return to the past and the white bubble comes up.

**Dorm Building**

Odd has his headphones one as Ulrich studies.

Jeremie and Bosh huddle over Jeremie's laptop. "We've tried dozens of codes and none match any thing. We need a program that can auto enter the other thousands of codes."

"Which means more time away from unlocking Jericho and preparing missions on the internet. Which is what he wants Jeremie."

"I know but what else do we have? If we unlock Jericho and don't have codes ready what good is it? We must find a way of eliminating some of these potential codes." Jeremie and Bosh continue working on it.

Aelita holds a picture of Jeremie and kisses it good night. "My prince, my knight," A tear forms in her eye. "When you put yourself between me and that Titan I knew that no one else could ever love me more."

Yumi tosses and turns fighting sleep. She had been having nightmares ever since William had been killed.

**Lyoko**

Black mists swirl around Jericho and attack the outer shell but bounce off harmlessly. Xana continues attacking over and over again.

**Next Morning**

Odd doesn't wake up when the alarm goes off. Ulrich shakes him awake and points at the clock. "Thanks man."

"Keep using headphones and don't sing and I'll make sure you're awake for class."

"Forget class I care about breakfast."

Yumi slumbers to the showers hoping a hot blast of water will wake her up.

Aelita hurries to the cafeteria and sees Jeremie. "Hi!" She hugs and kisses him lightly on the lips.

"Good morning Aelita." They hold hands as they wait in line for breakfast.

Bosh sees them and tries ignoring the happy couple. He mumbles a couple words then sees Monica. "Hey! How's it going?" He distracts himself with her.


	45. Chapter 45

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 3**

**Episode 70: Hot Blooded, Check It And See**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Control Room**

The Warriors have defeated the last of the monsters. "Have Odd go. The more Towers we deactivate permanently the better." Jeremie watches the Tower Scan and readies the return program.

Robert leans over Jeremie's shoulder. "And now we time travel?"

"Yes." Jeremie launches the return and the white bubble comes up reversing time.

**After Return**

Odd and his dad are at a restaurant. "Dad I'm serious."

"I know son. And I don't know. Your heightened uh, urges, metabolism, temperature, all that is probably ok. I doubt it is aging you faster than normal or any thing."

"How can we be sure? Maybe I should get a full physical and scans and needles and probes and all that stuff. What if my body burns out at thirty? What if Aelita and Bosh are stuck in the same boat as me?"

"Do they have the same problems?" Odd shrugs his shoulders.

"I never thought too ask Bosh and not asking Aelita about it. But they don't eat like I do. They eat like a normal person."

"Which is why I took you to a buffet so you wouldn't bankrupt me." They laugh. "Odd maybe we should have you tested. The other two AI seem normal but you're right about you. You eat more then any one else I know yet can't gain weight. When you were growing up you always ate and ate but didn't gain any baby fat. Your grandmother was always worried we weren't feeding you enough. And now that you're older and your uh, changes, have caused new problems maybe it would be good if we got you checked out." Odd rubs his chin.

"Right? I shaved this morning and this already grew in. It has been like this for a couple years now. I've been shaving three times a day. Wondered if I was a werewolf or some thing."

"And you said you looked in to the internet and learned things? In Jericho, a part of Lyoko." Odd nods. "I'll see about getting you a full physical and mental check up. I'm glad you told me about this."

"Even the embarrassing parts?" Robert nods.

"I was a teenager once. I know how it is. Maybe not that much but that is just another thing that is different about you." Robert pats his stomach. "This is the second time eating here. I feel a little guilty about eating twice but paying once."

"I've done it all the time. Really helps out when the cafeteria cuts you off at thirds."

**Factory**

Aelita is sitting in Jeremie's lap. "I love you Jeremie." He has his arms wrapped around her waist. He kisses her neck. "And I really like that. It sends chills down my spine."

"I like doing that." He presses his lips against her neck and feels how warm it is. She had always felt really warm to his touch. But right now he didn't care how warm her skin was just that she was in his lap and he was kissing it. They were waiting on several programs that were currently running.

**Outside Factory**

A van appears with three people inside. Two men and a younger woman with blonde hair and pink streaks through it. "Huh, this is new."

"Maya the cameras are synching. We must have changed some thing in the past again which allowed us too come back."

"My parents must have done some thing. Reports from the future?"

"None coming. No connection." She rolls her eyes.

"I swear my sister is useless. How can Sanne have such a hard time with keeping the lines open? Give me a few minutes." They move around the van so Maya can sit at a different console and work on connecting with the future.

**Next Day After Classes**

Odd sits on a table in a medical gown. "These things suck. Don't they have any in purple?" The nurse laughs.

"Don't worry hun you make it look good." Odd smiles and she smiles back.

"What's next? CAT or MRI?"

"MRI. We don't use the CAT Scan any more. High radiation exposure is never good. The doctors hated being near it fearing it would sterilize them." They both laugh.

"Then I'm glad I'm not getting a CAT Scan. I've always been more of a dog person." He barks and she laughs more. "So cutey when do you get out of here?"

"Uh, your chart says you are," She checks it. "Old enough." They continue talking while waiting for the MRI too be ready.

**Campus**

Jeremie checks his laptop. "Bosh, I told you before don't be downloading crap on my laptop!" He starts deleting things.

"I didn't Jeremie. Why what did you find?" Bosh nudges Jeremie out of the way. "Yeah, none of that is mine. I would say it is yours but you have _Aelita_ and she makes all that crap pointless." Jeremie notices Bosh's emphasis on Aelita.

"Yes, she is my girlfriend. Even though we don't do stuff like that I don't need this, or this, or that, on my computer." Jeremie glares at Bosh.

"I didn't put it there. I swear. If you didn't and I didn't then some one else did it."

"Odd?"

"Maybe. He's at a doctor thing so we'll ask him when he gets back." Jeremie looks back at Bosh. "Hundred percent swear it wasn't me."

**Doctor's Office**

Odd sits with his father as the doctor goes over results. "Well your body temp is high but it seems normal. Some people are colder and some warmer. Rare but it happens. And the brain scans show heightened activity in the creativity zones. Are you an artist?"

"I draw, make movies, play music, so yeah I'm an artist."

"And this," The doctor puts a scan up on a board with a backlight. "Tells me you're a daredevil who gets pleasure from doing dangerous things. Skateboard at all? Play high impact sports?"

"Skateboard, yeah."

"Doctor, any thing I should be worried about?"

"His metabolism is high but it isn't damaging his organs. Neither is the high temperature. He is a little above average in many areas but nothing medically that could spell trouble. Unless skateboarding doesn't give him enough boost to these zones," The doctor circles the scan. "And he looks for more extreme dangers."

"And about the thing I asked?"

"Dad, what did you ask him?"

"That, well, for teenage boys it isn't exactly abnormal. But I checked and his use of the bathroom is just part of his metabolism. And the hair growth is just high testosterone. We sent his blood work to a lab but I'm sure it is just his hormones. Seventeen is still a time of change for a young man."

"Sixteen, I'm sixteen."

"Really? Huh, looking at some of these tests I'd swear you were almost eighteen. And the mental test scores show you could easily get in to any college. You must study a lot."

"Uh, sure." Odd starts sweating. Did the tests prove he was aging fast? But a year or two more wasn't that big a deal was it? "So nothing inside gonna explode? Or melt?"

"No. Not unless an alien is in there and the scans missed it."

"Thank you doctor." Robert shakes the doctor's hand. "Ready Odd?"

"Sure." Odd still worries over what the doctor said about his age. "Uh, one second, need the bathroom." He walks away until he finds the nurse from earlier.

"Hi Odd, how did it go?"

"Great. And now I have my cell what's your number?"

**That Night**

Odd is back in his room when Jeremie knocks. "Yo, who is it?"

"Me."

"Einstein? What is it?" Jeremie opens the door.

"Were you on my laptop?"

"No, why?"

"There were, things, on it. They weren't mine and Bosh swears they weren't his."

"Oh so you come to me? Well I haven't been on your stupid laptop. Maybe uh, Xana?"

"Viruses? It could be. I did a quick scan but maybe I should have done a full scan. But when? Maybe he was, yes, he was on this messing with it. He knows I do a lot of work on here." Jeremie leaves still talking about what Xana could have done.

Odd leans back and turns his CD player on with the headphones in his ears.

**Lyoko**

A massive black cloud forms outside of Jericho. It wraps around Jericho completely. It presses and pulls in different places looking for any weaknesses. Soon Xana activates a Tower.

**Campus**

Jeremie is working on clearing his laptop when the Tower Scan comes up. "Ok, almost curfew. We'll launch a return." He grabs his Blu Tooth and turns it on. "Xana attack."

**Lyoko**

Xana powers up and rips a panel from Jericho. The black mist focuses on the weakness and rips another panel off.

**Sewers**

Every makes it and are skating or scootering for the Factory. "Maybe we got too close Aelita. Those programs did show progress on Jericho."

"Right." Aelita and the others hurry faster in case Xana focuses on them.

**Factory**

Jeremie sits in the computer chair. "Jericho is under attack. Xana's using a Tower from the Mountain Sector, the one Sector we've permanently deactivated the most Towers. Meaning the remaining ones will be more powerful."

"We can't go to Jericho so we can't stop him there. We must focus on the Tower." Aelita steps in to the middle Scanner.

"Maybe." Jeremie checks the programs. "We could go to Jericho but it still wouldn't stop Xana. The vehicles are waiting." He sees Odd and Bosh in the other Scanners. "Transfer Odd, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Bosh, Scanner Odd, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Bosh, and virtualization." They land in the Mountain Sector and see the vehicles.

The Lyoko Warriors take off for the activated Tower as Jeremie continues looking through the programs. "Two worked. We could maybe even use the vehicles in Jericho if this one does work." He is distracted from the map as he pours through the data.

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warrior follow the paths of the Mountain Sector. "Xana is making this easy."

"Odd! Shut up you know the second you say that," Too late. A dozen Hornets fly from above and spray acid.

"Sorry!" Odd aims at the Hornets. "Auto fire!" His laser arrows are melted by the acid.

Acid rains down on the Lyoko Warriors who fly out of the way splitting them up. The Hornets form groups and chase after the Lyoko Warriors keeping them apart.

On the ground two Wolves form. "Really Xana why not just send the Titan?"

"Odd shut your stupid fuc," Too late, the Titan forms and blasts lasers at the Lyoko Warriors.

"Sorry! Xana why couldn't you just destroy your monsters and become a good guy?" Nothing happens. "It was worth a shot."

Ulrich flies under the Sector and turns sharply. The two Hornets following him try stopping but he slashes and destroys them.

Yumi flies away from the Tower. Three Hornets chase after her. She flies for a very certain spot. "Come on follow me a little bit farther." She sees what she was looking for.

Yumi focuses on some smaller rocks with her telekinesis and lifts them. She dives for them and as the Hornets chase after her she raises the rocks and the Hornets crash in to them. She turns back and throws her fans at the crippled Hornets destroying them.

Aelita flies on the Bow behind Bosh who was on the Shield. Three Hornets are behind them. "Bosh I have a plan." Aelita dodges lasers as she forms her energy blades. "I'll block if you fly over me and crash in to them."

"Got it." Both turn on their vehicles and attack the Hornets.

Odd has four Hornets chasing after him. "Why do I get the most?"

"Maybe because you can permanently deactivate the Towers?"

"Oh, makes sense Einstein." Odd turns and sees the four Hornets getting closer. "Einstein I have an idea."

"Is it a good one?"

"It's mine."

"So that's a no."

"Hey my idea is awesome. Just you watch." Jeremie rolls his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Aelita can use Creativity right? Cause she's an AI?" Jeremie sees where Odd is going with his idea.

"Yes but you can't."

"Why not? I just sing and imagine what I want formed. At least that's what Aelita said." Odd closes his eyes and imagines a cocoon. He starts singing and opens his eyes. "And it didn't work. New plan." Odd points his arm behind him and just fires randomly.

**Jericho**

Xana rips more panels off until he finally penetrates the shell. The black mist starts pouring in when Jericho expands.

The Holomap changes showing Jericho. "Guys Xana did some thing. Jericho is expanding. Bosh any ideas?"

"Xana broke through. Now Jericho is going back to the old defenses. We better hurry." Bosh watches as Aelita destroys the last Hornet that had attacked them.

"On it." Ulrich and Yumi fly towards the activated Tower.

Odd dives around a rock and comes back the other side. "Hey Einstein where did they go?"

"They're gone."

"Where?"

"No idea. Xana must need more power."

At the activated Tower the Titan and Wolves stand guard. Ulrich flies up to Yumi. "I'll use a Triplicate and distract the Wolves. Use your fans and get them."

"What about the Titan?"

"I'll take it directly." They split up and Ulrich goes low. "Triplicate!" His clones split off and land on the Sector below.

The Wolves and Titan fire laser after laser but Ulrich and Yumi dodge and block.

Odd is flying back when he sees the four Hornets dive bombing from above. "Guys watch out!" He fires laser arrows but is too far away. "Ulrich!"

He sees the acid falling towards him. He can't fly out of the way or block it with his swords. He holds his hands up knowing it was useless.

A platform forms above him blocking the acid. "Ulrich look up." He does and sees it.

"Thanks Aelita!" Her Creativity had blocked it.

The Hornets try flying around the platform but Odd makes it and uses auto fire too destroy two more Hornets.

Ulrich was ready for the other two and slices through them easily.

Yumi and the clones were alone fighting the two Wolves and the Titan. "A little help guys!" She couldn't attack and only blocked as the clones tried getting closer to the Wolves.

"I'm not needed for deactivating the Tower." Aelita closes her eyes and starts singing. The Wolves are fast enough and back off while the Titan falls through the hole Aelita had made. "Good luck guys." She waves as she devirtualizes.

**Campus**

A teacher knocks on the door. "Aelita Conner." No response. "Aelita Conner." They knock harder. "I'm opening the door." She does and finds the room empty. "And she is so well behaved. Maybe she's using the restroom. Better come back and check."

A floor above a different teacher knocks on a different door. "Bosh Conner and Jeremie Belpois." He knocks again. "Opening the door." He does and sees a black mist surrounding Jeremie's computer. "Fire! Fire! Fire in the dorm!"

**Lyoko**

The Wolves must deal with Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and his two clones. "Odd and Yumi tackle the one on the right." Ulrich follows his clones and goes after the Wolf on the left.

The clones block lasers and Ulrich uses a Super Sprint charging the Wolf and slashing the front legs off leaving it defenseless.

Odd brings his shield up and blocks lasers. "Get it Yumi!" Odd fires a couple laser arrows but misses.

"Hai!" Her fans arch through the air and the Wolf shoots one down but misses the other and is cut across the eye. The Wolf fires an extra shot just before it blows up. The laser hits the Axe and it starts devirtualizing. "Not this time." Yumi leaps just in time and lands on the Sector.

Ulrich's clones destroy the wounded Wolf. "Go on in Bosh, or Odd, doesn't matter."

"I'll do it." Odd flies down and gets off of the Blade.

Odd places his hand on the control panel. "This Tower is done fore."

"And we are way past curfew. They would have already done checks by now." Jeremie launches the return program and the white bubble comes up.

**Doctor's Office**

Odd gets the nurse's cell phone number again. "So when's your next night off?"

"I always get the weekends off. See you then?"

"Sure babe." _Oh crap I already forgot her name. _"For name do you have any nicknames? Or just go by your first name?"

"Just put Trish down instead of Patricia."

"Got it."

**Campus**

Yumi and Ulrich are in the gym training hard when Micah comes in with several other students from Yumi's grade. "Hey Yumi, Ulrich, was wondering if we could use the gym for some basketball."

"There's plenty of room."

"Thanks!" Ulrich tries not too glare at Micah but fails. Thankfully Micah's back is turned and he doesn't see it.

"Stop it Ulrich." He mumbles some thing. "If you want I can kick his ass for you. I don't need you in trouble for fighting."

"I wouldn't waste my time on him."

**Factory**

Jeremie and Aelita end the program runs since they know which ones work and now Jericho had opened. "As soon as we think it is safe we go in and try the internet. You use your Creativity and send a clone in and we see what happens." She turns in the seat and kisses him.

"Of course Jeremie. But we've spent enough time on this for today right? Don't need you getting another headache." She takes his glasses off and kisses him again when her phone rings. "One second." She answers it.

"Hey, Princess, my dad says you should get a check up."

"What, did they find some thing wrong?"

"The doctor thought I was almost eighteen, not sixteen. And I run about two degrees warmer than usual and a bunch of other stuff. I wondered if it was just me or if all us AI were running hot."

"Um, ok, but I don't have a parent or the money and stuff."

"My dad is your Uncle and your parents are back in Canada. If you're different then maybe Bosh is too."

"Ok. Can I let you go? Jeremie and I are busy."

"I'll let you get back to your programming stuff." Odd hangs up and Aelita laughs.

"Why do they think all we do is work on the computer? We are boyfriend and girlfriend." She puts her phone away and kisses Jeremie again.

**Dorm**

Bosh sneaks Samantha past a guard up to his room. "Odd never took you to the dorms back at Kadic?"

"Nope. His private place I guess."

"Well you can get in to my private place any time you want." They close the door behind them.

**A/N Time Travelers are back! And they got a new person with them! What did Jeremie and Aelita do differently? And Odd is aging faster is this a big deal? I haven't decided yet. Figure get Aelita and Bosh checked out first before I make any decisions on it. Anyways, hope you all liked it and reviewed it!**


	46. Chapter 46

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 3**

**Episode 71: Got a Fever of 103**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Doctor's Office**

Aelita walks out with Robert. "Well you're mostly normal. Only a degree warmer and stuff. Are you hungry? We can get some thing."

"Sure Uncle. And thank you for taking me. I was a little nervous. Except for the school nurse I've never needed a doctor."

"Another way you and Odd are the same. Neither of you have ever been sick. Thankfully you don't eat like you have a bottomless stomach so how about a place that is nice? And you could call your friend Jeremie and invite him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I think it is sweet he sees past your history and what you are. He just sees a beautiful girl who is smart and kind and brave." He messes up her hair. "Come on kiddo call him."

**Mall**

Odd is with the nurse from the hospital. "So you graduated early? Amazingly smart woman aren't you?"

"I'm only a few years older than you. But yeah both primary and university. Put my nose to the grindstone and got out of both early." Odd taps her nose.

"And all that grinding gave you a very cute nose."

**Outside of Mall**

The van holding the time travelers hack in to the mall security. "Odd is with an unidentified woman." Maya taps a key and the screen switches to another camera. "Ulrich and Yumi are leaving the food court." She taps the key again and the screen switches again. "And Bosh is with a young black female we believe is Samantha Knight."

"Isn't she supposed too be Odd's wife?" Maya shrugs her shoulders.

"Maybe they haven't hooked up yet." The three time travelers continue watching the Warriors at the mall.

**Restaurant**

Jeremie and Aelita sit next too each other. "So yes Jeremie she's in tip top shape. She may run a little warm but I'm sure you don't mind." Both blush slightly.

"She's perfect the way she is." Aelita blushes more.

**Lyoko**

Xana activates a Tower

**Medical Lab**

A black mist seeps out of an overhead light and opens a deep freeze container. It pulls out a vial of some thing dangerous and turns it in to a black mist.

**Lyoko**

The Tower deactivates.

**Campus**

Robert drops Aelita and Jeremie off. "Oh hello." Maria was at the entrance and walks over to the car. "Nice car, rental or own?"

"I'm only here visiting my son and his cousins so it is a rental."

"Son? So you're married?" He nods. "Too bad." Robert laughs.

"You must be Maria. The cool guard." Now she laughs.

"I guess you could say that." She looks at Aelita and Jeremie. "So Jeremie is your son?"

"No, my son is Odd Della Robbia. Aelita is my niece."

"Odd? That kid is a handful. I've caught him twice now on the girls' dorm floor after curfew. But I guess being the cool guard I just send him up to his room instead of alerting a teacher."

"Hey can't punish a kid for tutoring his fellow students."

"I'm sure tutoring was the last thing on his mind." Both laugh while Aelita and Jeremie walk away leaving the two adults too flirt with each other.

**Aelita's Room**

She grabs her homework and is about too leave her room when a mist hits her in the face. She coughs a few times then wipes her face off with a tissue. "What was that?" She throws the tissue in her garbage can.

**Mall**

Maya walks through the mall with a mission. She holds a disc in her hand and prepares the drop. "Oh, I'm sorry," She slides the disc in to Odd's pocket. "Excuse me." He looks up at her face.

"Whoa, um, who are you?"

"I'm no one."

"No, I recognize you." His eyes go wide. "I know you."

"No, you don't." Maya turns and starts walking away.

"Odd? What are you doing?" He ignores Trish and chases after Maya.

Maya runs through the crowd, leaps over a bench, slides under a guardrail, and makes a run down a hallway leading to the back of the mall.

Odd pushes his way through the crowd. "Stop!" He shoves some one down and continues chasing after Maya.

He sees her go down the hall and chases her down it. She is out the door and a few steps later he makes it. "Aaaa!" A second time traveler was waiting with a taser and takes Odd down with it.

"Good job Maya. He recognized you."

"He doesn't know what he saw." She stands over him. "We better go before he recovers." She leans down and gets a better look at his face. "He was cute before the accident. Maybe what we gave him will prevent it."

"In our time he's at least sixteen years your senior."

"But this isn't our time." The two walk back to the van.

**Campus**

Jeremie checks his laptop. "Xana is doing some thing. He's activated a Tower but canceled it before the Tower Scan found it. What is he doing?"

"I don't know." Aelita sneezes. "Excuse me." She sneezes again.

**Lyoko**

Xana activates another Tower.

**Campus**

A black mist sneaks up through the wiring below and enter Aelita through her foot. It enters her blood stream and activates the virus it had given her powering it up.

Jeremie sees the Tower Scan come up. "He's attacking Jericho I bet. We should," The Tower deactivates. "We should still go to the Factory." He hears a noise behind him and sees Aelita puking on the floor. "What the?" He jumps up from his chair. "Aelita what's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe you got food poisoning." He looks in her eyes and see they're bloodshot. "Or Xana, duh. He did this. We'll get you to the Factory and Scan you. That should heal what ever he did."

"I don't know."

"Aelita?"

"I, I, don't know." Jeremie sees Aelita is sweating blood.

"Oh man, uh, no." He gets his Blu Tooth out and calls Odd. Odd doesn't answer so he tries Bosh. "Bosh, Xana made Aelita really sick. I can't get her to the Factory alone for a Scan."

"Really? That sick? Yeah I'll be there dude don't worry. No, no, no problem she is my cousin. I hope she's ok. Yeah, uh huh, ok bye." Jeremie looks at the phone confused.

"Bosh must be with some one."

**Mall**

Bosh tells Samantha that Aelita was sick and he must go. "Oh come on! So she's a little sick."

"Jeremie said she was a lot sick. And she is my cousin. She asked for me so I better go." He kisses her and takes off.

**Campus**

Jeremie sneezes and starts feeling warm. "Oh crap," He sways on his feet as he gets lightheaded. "Aelita I don't know how much farther I can take you." They had just made it out of the Dorm building.

"I'm sorry." Both fall to the ground.

A security guard sees them and walks over. "What are you two doing?" He sees how sick Aelita looks. "Oh, uh, nurse, I know where that is, I think." He gets his walkie out. "I have two sick students, really sick. Where's the nurse's office?"

"In the main building just right of the cafeteria."

"Ok, thanks. I need help with uh, well, maybe we shouldn't carry them they might be contagious." The guard takes a couple steps back when Jeremie throws up.

Bosh makes it and sees an ambulance. "What the? She's that sick?" He rushes over and sees Jeremie instead. "Where's Aelita? Where's my cousin?"

"The girl was loaded already and sent out. You're her cousin? Where are her parents?"

"Canada, as are mine. But an uncle of ours is here. I, I'll call him." Bosh gets his phone out and calls Robert. "Uncle, uh, Aelita and Jeremie are both really, really, sick."

"What? Food poisoning?"

"I doubt it. I'm going you know where. I'll call the others and uh, well, you go to the hospital." Bosh reads the side of the ambulance and tells Robert which hospital.

**Mall**

Odd wakes up to his phone ringing again. "Hello?"

"Odd, Xana did some thing to Aelita and Jeremie. Get to the Factory. He must have activated a Tower."

"I'll be there." Odd rubs where he had been shocked. "And maybe a return will give me another chance of catching who ever that was."

"Who?"

"I don't know yet." He hangs up on Bosh.

Ulrich and Yumi get the call and hurry out. "Xana must be attacking." Maya checks the other screens and finds Odd. "Odd wasn't attacked. He should still have the disk on him."

"If they launch a return the disk should remain on his body correct?" Maya nods.

"Any object near a person unaffected by a return goes with them. I won't be risking another run in with him."

"He recognized you. You look too much like your mother."

"My sister looks even more like her. Why I was sent back instead of her." Maya chuckles. "That and I'm better with the equipment."

**Hospital**

The EMT workers fall ill. "Those students have some thing that is highly contagious. We don't know what it is but it moves fast. I want the entire section cleared and any one who made contact with them locked down. It could be deadly." The doctor barks out more orders as the situation gets worse.

**Factory**

Bosh makes it first and goes to the Control Room. "Odd can't run this. It is dangerous if we all go there. If some one falls, wait, what Sector is the activated Tower?" Bosh checks the Tower Scan and finds none. "He must have." He checks for past activity and finds it. "He did attack but it was quick. A return? But if we can get the two and get them here we can just Scan them. I'm not," The Tower Scan shows an activated Tower. "Now what?"

"_I__will__kill__them__both__unless__you__come__to__Lyoko__alone__and__surrender__yourself.__"_

"You already have my codes. What more do you want?"

"_Your__body.__I__lack__the__ability__of__staying__on__Earth__with__out__an__activated__Tower.__But__if__I__take__your__body__then__I__can__live__on__Earth__and__continue__my__actions__with__out__being__tied__with__Lyoko.__"_

"Go to Hell Xana. We'll do this with out making any deals with you."

"_Do__it__or__they__die.__I__infected__them__with__a__possessed__version__of__the__Ebola__Virus.__Some__thing__that__is__very__deadly__and__made__even__more__so__by__me.__"_

"I'll just launch a return."

"_I'll__do__it__again__and__again.__Either__you__become__my__avatar__or__they__die.__"_

"Or we deactivate the Tower and launch a return. It should weaken you enough that you'd at least be dormant for a few days."

"_Hours.__I__have__gained__strength__as__you__should__know.__And__I__want__your__body.__"_

"Huh, never thought of you as a girl. But I guess if you are a girl that explains why you want me so badly."

"_This__is__no__time__for__jokes!__I__will__kill__them!__"_

"You've tried it for years and so far you only got William. I'll take the chance and fight you." Bosh smirks. "Besides last time I checked you still needed Aelita alive for her codes."

"_That__was__before.__I__have__new__plans__now.__"_

"Forgetting about the internet? Even though the keys that will unlock your death are on there some where? I doubt it."

"_Tick__tock__Bosh,__tick__tock.__"_ The black mist disappears.

"We can do this. Jeremie and Aelita are strong."

**Hospital**

Jeremie wakes up in a fever. "Aelita? Aelita?" He looks around and can barely see his vision is so blurry. "Glasses, where are my glasses?" He tries moving but every muscle feels like it is on fire. "Aelita,"

"One's awake. Kid, where have you been? Have you been at a zoo? A pet store? Where would you come in contact with a filovirus?"

"Aelita, where is she?"

"She's in another room, quarantined, like you. Has she been any where that she could pick up a virus you might know better as Ebola?"

"Ebola? Xana, Xana."

"Xana? Is that some club? Kid where would you have picked up this virus?" Jeremie tries looking at the person but sees a yellow blur.

The doctor was wearing a protective suit. A tube leads from the back to a machine outside of the room circulating clean air.

**Factory**

Bosh sees Ulrich and Yumi coming across the bridge. "Ice Sector, not a favorite of mine. Come on Odd where the hell are you? We can't wait too long if Aelita is as sick as Xana claims she is."

The elevator runs down to the Scanner Room. "Odd hasn't made it yet. Aelita is really sick. I don't think we'll wait much longer."

"What about Jeremie? Is he ok?"

"He's sick too." Ulrich and Yumi get in the Scanners. "Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Ice Sector. "As soon as Odd makes it I'll send us both and then we must go south as fast as we can."

**Hospital**

Jeremie passes out again. "Any thing?"

"Xana, Aelita, and glasses. Those were the only words he said."

"Aelita is the girl from what her uncle has told us."

"Is he showing any signs of infection?"

"No. He says he dropped them off and talked with a security guard then went back to his hotel room. We have him on a different floor just in case."

"Does he know any thing?"

"Not that we could find out. He's been in town for a couple of weeks visiting his son, niece, and nephew."

"Keep an eye on him. If he's a carrier we must make sure he doesn't infect any one else. Has his car been taken away?"

"Yes. The school has been notified. The guard who found them has also been quarantined. At this rate we'll be shipping things off to other hospitals. The dorm rooms should be empty now. Students are being checked for any signs. The EMTs who brought them in are already showing signs. This is moving fast and hits hard."

"Aelita and Jeremie can't be the first ones who had it. They got it from some one. Did any one look up Xana?"

"Google has a bunch of hits but nothing around here. Number one is some villain on some cartoon show."

"Then what did he mean? Aelita, Xana, and glasses. Aelita is the girl, he needs his glasses for seeing, so what is Xana? It must be the key. Check any other hospitals for entries of a similar illness. Check morgue files as well."

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warriors fly for the activated Tower. "So like really sick?"

"That's what Xana said. He wanted my body as an avatar so he could remain on Earth with out using a Tower." Bosh shivers. "I can't let that happen. His connection with Lyoko is his biggest weakness. It is like circles for the devil." The others stare at Bosh. "What? No one has read the Bible?"

"Uh, no. Circles?"

"Yes Odd. The devil can't penetrate a circle only corners."

"Weird dude. Why did you read the Bible?"

"It is an important book. Hundreds of millions have killed over it. Same with the Quran and Mein Kampf and a few others."

"I never thought you had a lot of time for reading."

"Why?" Yumi shrugs her shoulders.

"Well, just, busy." Bosh laughs.

"Yumi I don't sleep like you do. Odd needs sleep like a human but I don't. Two or three hours and I'm wide awake."

"Hey, I only need about five or six hours."

"Then how come you always sleep in?"

"Because I stay up way too late Ulrich. Duh."

"Aelita never slept a lot either. At first she thought dreaming was scary but even after she figured it out she didn't sleep much. I can't tell you guys how many times she almost burnt the house down with her attempts at cooking breakfast. It was nice, the thought, but the smoke damage costs were piling up."

"Crap, uh, I think I saw a monster." Bosh goes up a little higher. "No, just some ice."

"But that isn't." Yumi gets her fans out. "Hornets, five, I'm sure there will be more."

"Odd and Yumi take out the Hornets I'm protecting Bosh." Ulrich has his swords out and flies near Bosh. "Be careful we're short Aelita and Jeremie isn't our eye in the sky."

The Hornets fire when they get close. "Shield!" It comes up and blocks several lasers. "I love this thing I gotta remember I have this." He lowers the shield and fires laser arrows back at the Hornets.

They fly apart and try getting around the two Lyoko Warriors. "Hai!" Yumi throws her fans and hits one Hornet destroying it.

"Auto Fire!" Odd sprays laser arrows but misses.

"Bosh keep going." Ulrich flies up to the Hornets. "Triplicate." His clones jump off the back of the Star and slash at the Hornets destroying two.

The two remaining Hornets fly at Bosh. "Guys help me! I can't fight!" Bosh flies up and away from the Hornets but they are faster then the Shield.

"Auto fire!" Odd hits the tip of the wing of a Hornet damaging it. It slows and flies lower and lower leaving just one more for Bosh.

Bosh sees the Hornet getting closer and closer. "Odd you gotta deactivate the Tower!" Bosh stops the Shield and turns suddenly. The Hornet is caught off guard and slams in to Bosh. Bosh wraps his arms around it and squeezes. The Hornet sprays acid covering both Bosh and itself. Soon both are destroyed.

**Hospital**

The hospital is quarantined by the military. "If this gets out of the hospital tens of thousands could die in a matter of days. If the life of this virus is as powerful as it strikes it could last generations longer. Who is still inside?"

"The initial patients, several doctors and nurses, and about half a dozen patients that couldn't be moved." Guards stand outside every exit.

"WHO has already been called in. We'll keep this in the hospital and once any one infected is dead we'll burn as much as we can."

**Lyoko**

The remaining Lyoko Warriors near the activated Tower. "Hey guys, two Krabes and a Block near the Tower. Odd, be careful and don't do any thing you would do. If you're devirtualized we're screwed."

"I know geesh like I'd just fall off the Blade and land in front of the Block." The Blade wobbles a little. "Ok focus dude this is on your shoulders now."

The Block fires a stream of ice and hits Ulrich's foot. It freezes to the Star. "This actually helps." He dives low and flip the Star upside down. Being frozen to the Star he doesn't fall off and instead sticks his sword out and slashes the back of a Krabe hitting the Eye and destroying it.

Odd and Yumi circle lower and lower towards the Krabe and Block. "Hai!" Her fans are quickly shot down by the Krabe. "Ulrich!" Yumi sees him running full speed at the monsters.

"What?" She looks up and sees him on the Star, foot still frozen. "That's a clone distracting them."

"Distracting them for what?"

"For that." His other clone had come back around the activated Tower and was ready too strike.

"Good plan."

"Of course. That's why I'm the unelected leader of this little messed up group."

The second clone strikes from behind and destroys the Block. The Krabe turns and fires but the first clone slashes through a leg crippling it. The second one leaps on the back and shoves a sword through the Eye destroying it.

"Go Odd before he sends any thing else!"

"No I was just gonna sit around and stare Bosh but,"

"Go!" Odd flinches and goes for the activated Tower.

**Hospital**

Several doctors from the World Health Organization in full protective suits enter the hospital. "If this virus was working as fast as the doctors here claim they could already be dead."

"Then we'll just need the clean up crew." They walk towards the nearest room a patient was in and start opening the door...

**Factory**

"Return to the past now!" Bosh launches a return.

**Mall**

Odd is looking for the mysterious girl, ignoring his date. "Odd, Odd, ODD!" He flinches.

"Huh?"

"What are you looking for?"

"I thought uh, I saw, some one." He keeps looking for the mysterious girl.

He reaches in to his pocket and finds a disc that shouldn't be there. "What's this?" It isn't labeled. "Where did I get this? Did that girl plant it on me? Who was she?"

**Campus**

Robert runs up the stairs and rushes for Aelita's room. "Aelita, Aelita! Please be ok." He opens her door and...

**A/N I updated Animorphs as well. Hope you enjoy both!**


	47. Chapter 47

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 3**

**Episode 72: Webiverse**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Seconds after last episode**

"Aelita!" She looks up from the floor. "Are you ok?"

"I still feel weak, sick, but should be ok." She pulls a book out from under her bed. "I dropped this I was so light headed when the return was done."

"I was so worried." Robert hugs her. "We better go check on Jeremie." The two leave her room and go another floor up.

Aelita knocks on the door. "Jeremie, are you ok?" She opens it and sees him on the floor. "Jeremie!" She goes to him and turns him over. Blood comes from his eyes. "Jeremie!"

"I'm calling for an ambulance." Robert's hands shake as he tries dialing on his phone.

**Hours Later**

Robert meets with Jeremie's father. "I am visiting my son and his cousins. My niece is friends with your son."

"Aelita Conner correct?" Robert nods. "My son has talked about her before. So you were taking them out?" Robert nods again.

"That was the plan. Did the doctor's say any thing?"

"They're checking him for every drug possible but I know it can't be that."

"I know it isn't that. Aelita would have told me if they had done any thing. She cares for him and is worried sick. But we're not family so the doctor wouldn't tell us any thing." Mr. Belpois sits down.

"And what they told me isn't much. They don't know what it is. Drugs was the first thing they looked at but I can't think of any that does that. His heart was barely beating when they first got him in but it was steady once they got him on all those machines." Robert puts a hand on Mr. Belpois's shoulder.

"He's young and will recover I'm sure."

**Outside the Hospital**

Aelita is on the phone with Bosh. "I panicked. If I hadn't we could have just taken him to the Scanners."

"If he was as bad as you say he was he might not have made it. Any word on how he is now? Any thing?"

"No. Uncle is talking with Jeremie's father. If Jeremie is better we can get him to the Factory and Scan him. And then I want a trip to Jericho."

"What for? I'm sure we can go I'm not seeing any thing that would block us any more." Bosh brings up some data codes. "Yeah, so why are we going?"

"I'm getting on the internet. I will find what ever it is Yamahito hid and use it on Xana." Aelita hangs up on Bosh when she sees Robert. "Is he ok?"

"He's stable but they'll be keeping him for a few days at least."

"No, they won't. We're getting him to the Factory so we can Scan him." Robert shakes his head.

"Aelita he's in ICU. Moving him might kill him. And even if he was well enough you could get him to the Factory how would you explain it? He just becomes perfect over night?"

"I don't care." Robert hugs her then let's go.

"He'll be ok now. They have him under the best care and in a few days he'll recover. What ever Xana did may have carried over but the attack is over so it can't get worse." Aelita bites her lip in worry.

"Normally a return reverses all damage. But now it isn't. Have we done so many returns Xana's attacks carry over? If he keeps gaining strength like this who knows how much more he could do soon."

"Then get on the internet and find what ever Yamahito hid."

"Easier said than done. But I'll start now. Can you give me a ride to the Factory?"

"Of course Aelita." The two go to his car.

**Factory**

Odd shows up and gives Bosh the disc and tells him about the girl. "She looked so familiar but I don't know why. She had blonde hair but like pink streaks in it. She looked pretty hot if she had given me a chance I would have asked her out."

"Where at?"

"The mall before the attack. After the return I didn't see her." Bosh stares at Odd. "What?"

"Dude, not funny."

"What?"

"She ran in to you before the attack but after a return she didn't? And that disc appears in your pocket?"

"Well, I'm guessing she did it." Bosh shakes his head.

"No Odd her actions changed. The only way her actions could change is if she knew what she had done before the return." Odd makes the connection.

"Another AI? Where did she come from? Did Yamahito make another Super Computer? Dude this is huge. This is like finding out Madison wasn't stuffing her bra huge."

"Blonde hair with pink streaks sounds like a cross between you and Aelita."

"So like there was an AI between her and I? But the notes never mentioned her. Dude check the disc I mean this could be like a massive game changer. What if she was what we were looking for? What if it wasn't hidden on the internet? Or like the fact that there is another AI out there was hidden on the internet and once we found it then we would know where they are."

"But why hasn't she helped us earlier?"

"Uh, trapped on Jericho, and once it re opened she could get out? Does it matter? Go over that disc front and back and then do it again there must be some thing on it for us. Where's Aelita and Jeremie?"

"Jeremie's in the hospital and I think Aelita is on her way here."

"Wait, the hospital, why?"

"Xana's attack carried over slightly. I think the returns have made him strong enough he can keep some of what he does through a return." Odd looks up at the monitors.

"Which makes any more returns even worse. Any more power and we won't have a chance against him."

**Next Day**

Bosh, Aelita, and Odd go through the disc. "A vehicle for getting on the internet. How did she know too do this? Odd is there any thing more you can remember?"

"I know why she looked so familiar. Her eyes and nose were just like yours Aelita. But I don't think any part looked like me or Bosh. A fourth AI we never knew about? But she knew about us and what we needed."

"We'll worry about her later. Right now I want on Lyoko so I can get this ship to the internet." Aelita downloads the codes and data for the vehicle.

"We'll need the others here and I think at least one of us should stay here." Bosh and Odd get their phones out. "I'll call Yumi."

"Ulrich is speed dial number one on my phone." Odd hits it and connects with Ulrich. "Hey, we got huge news. Get to the Factory."

"What is it?"

"Get here and we'll tell you." Ulrich starts arguing but Odd hangs up on him.

**Hospital**

Jeremie wakes up and sees his father. "Dad?"

"Jeremie! You're awake."

"Dad? Why are you here? Why am I here? Where is here?"

"You're at the hospital. You were sick. Do you remember taking any thing?"

"No. I, medicine, had a headache." Jeremie starts remembering what had happened. "No, it can't be. He can't be that strong."

"What? Jeremie? Did some one do this to you?"

"No, just, no. Headache, still have it."

"Son you're lucky you're alive." His father hugs him. "If you took any thing else you can tell me I won't be mad."

"I didn't take any thing. I don't do stuff like that. It fries the brain." Jeremie laughs weakly. "I'll be fine."

"Yes you will."

**Factory**

Yumi and Ulrich arrive and hear the news. "A fourth AI? Odd are you sure?"

"She gave me a disc with the program for making a ship that can travel on the internet. She looked like Aelita and wasn't affected by a return. So yeah I'm pretty sure."

"So now what? We go on the internet? What are we looking for? How will we know what it is even if we found it? How big is this ship? Can we all fit in it?" Odd shrugs his shoulders. "Aelita?"

"I don't know Ulrich. We won't know until we go to Jericho and get on the ship." Aelita leans over the control panel and brings up her profile. "Send us Bosh. I want what ever is on the internet as soon as possible." Aelita walks over to the elevator and the others, except Bosh, follow.

**Lyoko**

Aelita and the others wait for the Transporter. "We should do some tests runs first Aelita."

"No Bosh we're doing this now. Set up the ship."

"Working on it. Jericho will be modified and given a sort of dock. How does she know all of this code? We must find her as soon as possible." Bosh's finger hovers over the enter key. "I hope this works." He presses it.

**Jericho**

Near the internet entrance a wireframe forms. Soon it fills out forming a tall circular path with several gates.

At each gate another wireframe appears. They form in to the center of the towering circular path. A ship appears.

**Factory**

Bosh sees the holomap change and reveal the ship. "It looks like a submarine. Like from that Red October movie."

"What does?"

"The ship Aelita. It just appeared on the Holomap. I'm not sure what the size would be. I don't have any thing I can compare it with. But no errors so I'm sending the Transporter now." He types in the password _Trumpet_ and soon the Transporter appears and whisks the warriors to Jericho.

**Jericho**

The Lyoko Warrior's look around. "Bosh it changed again." Aelita creates her energy blades. "I should have staid behind. You synch up with Jericho I forgot."

"I told you we should have waited."

"I'm pissed and want Xana dead once and for all damn it. You should have stopped me." Aelita's anger boils over. "He nearly killed Jeremie! Bring me back and take my place. We need what ever is on the internet now."

"You're already there just try and find a way through. I think I can try and guide you through if I can access the map." Bosh brings up two new screens. "Uh, found you. Go right."

"There is no right." Bosh is confused.

"Uh, backwards?" He switches the map around. "Go left." The Lyoko Warriors go left.

**Lyoko**

A Tower activates.

**Jericho**

A black mist attacks the ship. Soon the ship lights up and breaks off from the dock.

It floats to the internet entrance passing through the barrier.

**Control Room**

Bosh's fingers fly over the keyboard. "No, I should have waited! Xana is stealing the ship! Get to the edge of Jericho so I can send you to Lyoko and deactivate the Tower!"

"No!" Aelita closes her eyes and starts singing. The walls around the Lyoko Warriors start shaking and she changes her tone.

Walls crumble making a new path through Jericho. "Aelita that's not the way to the edge."

"I want that ship!" She runs through the new path.

**Jericho**

The ship positions itself over the entrance. The ship shimmers with a strange glow as it slowly moves nearer the internet entrance.

"No!" Aelita glows with a dark pink energy. "You nearly killed Jeremie I won't let you escape!" Wings sprout from her back and she flies up to the ship.

**Control Panel**

"No, no! Aelita! The disc had more programming in it and it did some thing with your profile! Aelita!" Bosh pushes the eject button but the disc won't come out. "Aelita!" He sees her health points double. The profile flashes several times as the picture changes. "Aelita?"

**Jericho**

Aelita lands on the ship and shoves her energy blades in to it. "Xana! You tried killing Jeremie! You will pay for hurting him!" She slashes the ship again. "I won't let you hurt him again!" The ship starts lowering in to the internet.

"Get Aelita off before she goes in to the internet unprotected!"

"Laser Arrow!" Odd hits Aelita but doesn't do enough damage. "Auto Fire!" He hits her several more times destroying her just as the ship disappears in to the internet.

**Scanner Room**

Aelita falls out of the Scanner crying. "No! I had him! I could have destroyed him! I could have gotten back at him for what he did to Jeremie!"

"We have a bigger problem. Xana just stole the ship! Get that Tower deactivated. Odd get to the edge of of the Sector so I can use the Transporter." Bosh sees Aelita on the camera crying.

**Jericho**

The Lyoko Warriors run back through the maze like Jericho when they realize they missed a turn. "Bosh we're lost. Can you get us to the ledge?"

"Turn around and at the first T crossing go right." Bosh continues giving the Lyoko Warriors directions.

**Internet**

The ship glides through the cyberspace easily. Xana's symbol appears on the front of it.

**Control Room**

Aelita steps off of the elevator. "So Xana's on the internet in the ship?"

"Yes. He couldn't get through the barrier with out it."

"What if he can't be on the internet with out it?" Bosh gives her a quizzical look. "If he needs the ship and we delete it he'd be trapped or maybe even destroyed." Bosh thinks about it for a minute then nods.

"And we have it saved to the disc so we can remake it." Bosh looks over Aelita looking for any changes and notices she was a couple centimeters taller and her skin a little darker. "And see what it did with your profile."

"We'll worry about that later just delete the ship." Bosh brings up the program.

"Delete."

**Internet**

The ship breaks apart in to millions of bits and a black mist swirls around the cyberspace then disperses...

**Few Days Later**

Jeremie walks out of the hospital and sees Aelita waiting for him. "Hey, where's every one else?"

"Odd got detention for getting caught on the girls' floor after hours. Bosh is going over the disc and I'm sure lost track of time. Ulrich and Yumi are working out I'm sure. Leaving just you and me." She grabs his hand and kisses him.

"Any word about Xana?" She shakes her head.

"Don't think about it right now. I just want some alone time with you. Time away from the hospital. I've missed you so much." She kisses him again.

"Aelita you saw me every day." He kisses her back. "But I know what you mean. I missed you too." The two walk down the sidewalk hand in hand.

**Van**

Maya watches the two on a screen. "I knew he'd make it. If he didn't I would have disappeared." She switches to a different camera and sees Bosh. "And we know Xana was-" The Van disappears.

**A/N Ooo, cliffhanger! What will happen with Xana? And the disc affected Aelita but how? Will we see new stronger powers? We saw wings and a pink glowing energy but what else? We must wait and see!**


	48. Chapter 48

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 3**

**Episode 73: Time Travel**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Mall**

Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi walk around the mall aimlessly. They keep an eye out for a certain girl. "I see her!" Odd pushes his way through the crowd and...

"Hey, hands off!"

"Oh, uh," It was a girl with pink streaks in her hair but not the one they were looking for. "Sorry, thought you were my sister. She's supposed too be grounded but snuck out." He smiles. "So, what are you doing here?"

"She's with me." Odd looks up at who he assumes is her boyfriend. A tall, athletic, very grumpy looking teen.

"Oh, uh, I think I see my sister, bye." Odd hurries away.

**Outside of Mall**

The van appears in the parking lot. The screens inside flicker on. "Maya are we back?"

"Yes. They changed some thing again."

"Why the mall?"

Maya zooms in on Odd. "What is he doing? Is there any way we can get audio?"

"No Maya. The cameras only give us video. Did they get on the internet? Figure out how much time has passed."

**Factory**

Jeremie looks at the monitor. "My eyes are playing tricks on me."

"What?" Aelita was on the laptop going over the disc.

"I just saw a van appear in the parking lot of the mall." One screen flickers. "What? Some one is booting my connection."

**Van**

"Some one else is controlling the cameras. Not Mall Security but some one else."

"Some hacker? Come on Maya we have future tech just cut em off."

**Factory**

The screens go black. "Some one kicked me off the connection. Some one with the power to cut me off from the cameras and I have the Super Computer. How did they do it? Call the others I think one of them should look for that van." He takes his glasses off. "Maybe it wasn't a trick."

**Mall**

Odd is out in the parking lot. "Ok, van in the parking lot. There are dozens of vans in the parking lot!" Odd looks in through a window. "Empty." He goes up and down the parking lot looking in the vans through the window.

Odd sees a van with tinted windows. "That's not suspicious." He tries looking in but can't see through the tint.

Maya is watching Yumi on a screen when she hears a knocking on the window. "Odd!"

Odd hears her shout. "Hey! I know you're in there!"

"Go away!" Odd pounds on the window. "Damn it Odd you're just as stubborn now as you are in my time."

"Open up or I'll break in damn it!" Odd pulls on the handle but it is locked.

"Idiot. Maya we gotta get away." One of the men moves to the front of the van and starts the engine.

"No!" Odd tries grabbing on to the van as it pulls away. "Aaaa!" He won't let go of the van.

"You can't kill him, stop!" The driver slams on the brakes and Odd's momentum throws him from the van. "Go!" The van takes off leaving Odd on the ground. "Shit that was close." Maya looks out the back window and sees Odd getting back up. "He's ok."

Odd gets his cell phone out and calls Jeremie. "Hey Einstein I found the van."

"And?"

"They drove off. She had at least one other person with her. And said some thing."

"About what?"

"I was as stubborn now as I am in her time. Any idea what that means?"

"No. What kind of van was it?"

"Uh, black, four wheels, and really tinted windows. Like rolling probable cause tinted."

"Black van? I think I've seen it before outside of the Factory. They've been watching us. But why won't they just help us? Aelita and I have found a lot on the disc."

"That's cool and all but how do we find them? Do we call the cops and tell them a van was stolen?" Odd pauses. "Except I didn't see the license plate. We should find that stupid van and make the people talk. Find out why that fourth AI hasn't made herself known to us before and when she was made if she knows."

"Where did they go?"

"Uh, they turned right out of the parking lot. I don't know where they went after that." Jeremie smiles as he starts hacking in to the police surveillance system.

"They just went through an intersection still headed east. I'll wait for them to stop then send you and the others after them."

"Got it. I'll be ready for another shot at that AI." Odd starts running east hoping Jeremie could continue following the van.

Jeremie calls the others and tries directing them with texts. Ulrich looks at his phone. "They're almost outside of the city. We need a car or some thing."

"Robert could drive us. Call Odd." Ulrich does.

**Minutes Later**

The van stops outside of a small building. "Good job. Now how the hell did they know we were there?" Maya steps out of the van.

"And how did they know too look for us? Johnson what the hell?" Maya opens the door too the building and goes to a refrigerator.

"I don't know Maya. Maybe they were the ones using the cameras." Maya nods.

"Makes sense. I had trouble gaining control of the cameras. The Super Computer would have been a challenge even with our advanced equipment." She sits down in a chair and turns a radio on. "And nothing new from my sister Zach?" He shakes his head.

"Silence. Things are quiet, too quiet." Zach changes signal on the radio. "Not even static. I tried calling them but I can't get a signal through."

"Then either Sanne is incompetent or some thing changed and we can't contact them right now." Maya stretches her legs. "That was too close. We should wrap up for the day and find a new vehicle. They'll know our van now." Maya reclines the chair.

**Streets**

Jeremie's directions has the group near the edge of the city. "Thank you Robert." Ulrich is looking around for the van.

"No problem. But I'm telling you guys again there was never a fourth AI. Yamahito told me about every thing he did when it came to this and he never told me about a fourth AI."

"We'll find out. I swear she must be. She looked so much like Aelita I should have recognized it right away." Odd and the others spread out looking for the van.

**Control Room**

Jeremie's fingers fly over the keyboard. "Aelita do you think we could hack a Google Satellite and scan the area?"

"We would need a connection with it first."

"And I have an idea. Xana's currently MIA so maybe we could use a Tower. We activate it, hack the satellite, and find that van."

"I'll go." Bosh gets off the floor and walks over to the elevator. "You two keep an eye out for any activity from Xana." He steps on the elevator and presses the button. Soon the doors close and the elevator goes down to the Scanner Room.

**Streets**

Odd climbs over a fence. "Lots of vans, maybe one is theirs." He doesn't see a sign that says _Warning__Guarded__by__Dog__Private__Business._

**Lyoko**

A Tower activates.

**Space**

A black mist attacks a satellite. After a few seconds it powers down.

**Control Room**

Jeremie enters a code. "And restart." A screen flickers and soon Jeremie sees Earth from the satellite's view. "Now zoom, a lot, and find this van."

**Streets**

Odd runs for the fence. "Help!" A dog is catching up to him fast. "Bad doggie!" He runs up the fence and throws himself over. The dog slams against the fence but can't get through. "Good doggie." He takes a couple of deep breaths then get up. "If they're in there we need a way of getting Cujo out of the way."

**Control Room**

Jeremie focuses the satellite. "This is amazing. Powered with the Super Computer I can take thousands of pictures a second instead of snap shots. I'm sure that isn't what it was meant for this fast of data gathering but it almost looks like a video instead of photos." He points at the screen. "What is that?" Aelita leans over his shoulder.

"It looks like Odd running away from a dog. But it is a junkyard with a lot of vehicles."

"A perfect hiding place. But if it is guarded by a dog it could be dangerous." Jeremie calls Odd. "Hey, we just saw you get attacked."

"Yeah, he wasn't exactly Lassie."

"But that is the perfect hiding place for the van. Get the others there and see if you can't find a way past the dog."

**Streets**

Odd and the others are at the fence with the dog still barking. "Well, I sit here and keep it barking at me and you guys find other ways in." Yumi kicks the fence and the dog barks louder. "If it leaves I'll call you guys so you know."

"Got it." Ulrich and Odd leave Yumi at the fence.

Odd peeks through a crack in the wooden fence. "No dogs, crocodiles, or dragons." He takes a couple steps back then runs and leaps up the fence and gets himself over it.

Ulrich goes to the entrance. "It is a business." He hits a buzzer and a man comes out. He sees Ulrich and he takes a step back.

"Uh, um, aren't you a little young too be here?" Ulrich doesn't miss his reaction.

"How old do you think I am?"

"Uh, sixteen?"

"Exactly sixteen. Amazing how you knew that."

"It was just a guess Ulr,"

"Ha!" Ulrich leaps over the counter and tackles the man. "Who are you!" He has an arm against the man's throat.

"Stop, I can't, tell you." Ulrich presses harder.

"Where is she? Where's the other AI?"

"What AI?"

"Don't lie! Odd saw her." Ulrich feels the man try and get an arm free so Ulrich punches him, dazing him, then rolls him over while the man was still stunned and wraps his neck with a sleeper hold.

"Damn you're fast." Ulrich looks up and sees another man. "But this is faster." He hits Ulrich with the tazer.

**Control Room**

Jeremie sees some one come out of a building near the junkyard. "I can't zoom in any farther but that looks like a girl and two men carrying Ulrich."

"Look up, we must see her face."

"Aelita at this range I doubt we could see detail. Even with the Super Computer powering it." Jeremie tries zooming in more again but it doesn't change.

**Streets**

Odd sees the three carrying Ulrich. "Hey!" He runs at them.

"Another one? Maya we'll get Ulrich in the van distract Odd." She smiles and laughs coyly.

"Easy enough if the stories my parents told me are true." She looks back at Ulrich. "Make sure he learns a lesson about coming after us."

Odd runs up and tackles Maya. "Who are you and why did you take Ulrich?"

"One thing at a time. First get off of me Odd."

"No way. You'll run away."

"If I would run away you would just chase after me." She smiles and Odd sees some thing he couldn't believe.

"You, you look like Aelita but also some one else. Who are you? Why have you kept away? We need all the AI's we can get."

"I'm not an AI." She tries getting Odd off of her but he keeps her pinned.

"Yes you are. You look so much like Aelita. And your hair has pink in it and I'm guessing those are natural."

"I'm all natural. But I won't answer any questions until you get off of me." Odd glares but rolls off and stands up.

"If you run for it I'm taking you down again." He helps her up.

"I won't run. We got Ulrich and once we're done with him you won't come after us again."

"Hey!" Maya turns and sees Yumi. "Who are you? Where's Ulrich? Jeremie said your friends took him."

"Jeremie? How did he see that?"

"It doesn't matter. Where is he?"

"He's in a place where he can learn about not being so damn curious. Now I'm sure you have questions and the ones I can answer with out messing things up I will."

"What are you talking about? Mess what up?"

"Can't answer that." Yumi moves closer and gets in Maya's face.

"Fine, fourth AI, what is your name?"

"I'm not an AI. And my name is Maya."

"Maya what."

"I can only tell you my first name." Yumi grabs Maya by the arms.

"Maya what?"

"I can't tell you my last name. Any other questions?"

"If you aren't a fourth AI then what are you? You look like Aelita just a little different."

"I'm human. Well, mostly human. Can't explain any more." Odd's phone rings and he answers it.

"We got her."

"Yeah, we see. And they took Ulrich farther east. What is she saying?"

"Her name is Maya and she won't answer our questions."

"Take a picture and send it to me. I'll put it in a face recognizance program and see if we can't find out more." Odd holds his phone up, takes the picture, then sends it to Jeremie.

"Any questions we should ask her?"

"How did she know about the ship we needed for the internet? Does she know what we are looking for? Where did she come from and why is she just showing up now?"

"Got it. I'll call you back." Odd hangs up.

**Control Room**

Jeremie uploads the picture on the monitor. "Wow, she does look a lot like you." Aelita looks up from the laptop and sees the picture. "And some one else, I can't tell, what do you think?"

She gets up and stares at the picture and then at him. "Jeremie, I know who."

"Who?"

"You." Both of their jaws drop.

**Street**

Maya disappears. "Uh, what?" Odd pokes the air where Maya had just been standing. "She's not there."

"No way." Yumi waves her arm where Maya had been. "Uh, call Jeremie." Yumi walks around looking for some reason why Maya just disappeared.

**Control Room**

Jeremie ignores his phone. He and Aelita just stare at the picture.

**2026**

The van doors open. "Shit! Shit!" The two men pull Ulrich out. He struggles against the cuffs they put on him and tries getting the hood they put over his head off. "This is bad!"

"What are you doing? Who is that?" An Asian women walks towards the three.

"Ulrich Stern."

"No, you, it can't be. What happened?"

"We were found by the Lyoko Warriors. We were going to try and make them stop following us but while we were taking him," The man pushes Ulrich down on the floor. "We appeared here."

"Where's Maya?"

"We don't know." The Asian woman shakes her head in frustration.

"You really messed up. We must get him back to his time or we could really make things worse." The ground shakes as explosions are heard from outside. "Move! Xana must have picked up our signal!" A wall is smashed through by a Mega Tank. "GO!" The people inside the building scramble as the Mega Tank opens and starts charging a blast.

The Asian woman runs forward with a knife. "Get as much as you can and head for the fallback point!" The Mega Tank turns towards her. "And make sure Ulrich isn't killed!" The Mega Tank fires and she dodges it.

She trips and falls to the floor. As she gets back up the Mega Tank starts charging another blast. "Hai!" She throws the knife and it hits the Mega Tank in the Eye destroying it.

Hornets fly in through the hole the Mega Tank made and start blasting any one they can. "Help!" People run away in a panic.

**A/N Oh wow! Ulrich is sucked in to the future. And Aelita/Jeremie just realize who the mysterious stranger was. But have they figured out she is from the future? We must wait and see in about 2 weeks, busy this week, may not have time for writing.**


	49. Chapter 49

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 3**

**Episode 74: Time Travel Part 2**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**2026**

Ulrich is in a bunker with several refugees. The Asian woman from before opens a door. "Ulrich Stern, come here." He walks to the door and finally, with the hood off, sees her face.

"Yumi? I, how?"

"Just follow me. I'll answer what I can soon." Ulrich nods and follows her out of the room.

**2009**

In the Factory Maya's picture is up on a monitor. "We know why she looks so familiar." Aelita and Jeremie hold hands.

"Yeah, she's an AI I don't care what she says." Yumi taps her foot impatiently.

"No, she's not. She's from the future. She's uh, well, Aelita's daughter. And um, mine as well." Both blush as Yumi, Odd, and Bosh's jaws drop.

"But, then, she looked our age. We're still fighting Xana? And then you add on like, school, graduate, college, marriage, um, stuff." Odd is as stunned as the others and can't get the words out. "Are we sure?"

"We used a program comparing features on her face with ours. She's our daughter from the future." Yumi walks up to the screen for a closer look.

"But then why did she disappear? Why did the others?" Aelita clears her throat.

"Um, well, we changed some thing. What ever way they have of going back in time we affected it. Maybe when we realized who she was it changed our future actions and so uh, she's not existing."

"So what, do you two um, well," Bosh and the others start blushing as much as Aelita and Jeremie. "Do we know how old she was exactly and what year she is from? So we can try and figure out when uh, you uh, should?"

"No idea. If we could send ourselves a message telling us more it would help a lot. But you said she couldn't answer some questions for fear of messing up the future." Yumi and Odd both nod. "And when we realized who she was just knowing that changed the future."

"So how do we get Ulrich back?" Aelita and Jeremie both shrug their shoulders.

"So what, we wait for them?" Again both shrug their shoulders.

**2026**

Yumi sits down with Ulrich. "So, you're here."

"Yeah but uh, where and when is here?"

"Southern France, two thousand twenty six. Do you know how you got here?"

"Yeah the girl we were following had two goons with her."

"What girl?"

"She looked like Aelita. She was with your people." Yumi shakes her head and sighs.

"Some thing changed. I don't remember a girl that looks like Aelita."

"You mentioned her before I think you called her Maya."

"I may have known a Maya then. But any thing that happens in the past changes the future. In a few minutes I might know who she was again." She reaches across and grabs his hands. "I missed you so much."

"Why? Where am I? I am here right?" She shakes her head again. "Another bunker?"

"No. You're dead." He sees tears form in her eyes. "You died saving me from Xana." She gets up from the table and hugs him hard. "I'm so sorry."

"Yumi, it hasn't happened yet. We can change it." He hugs her back.

"Maybe, I don't know. It has been so long ago. It was I think mid June. No, it wasn't that warm yet. You were sixteen, almost seventeen." Ulrich's eyes go wide.

"I'm sixteen. In a couple of months I'll be seventeen."

"So soon? I, I love you Ulrich. I always have and always will. I know I messed up some times and the stuff with uh, Michael, what ever his name was, never meant any thing. I'm sorry if we can't save you." She kisses him.

**2009**

The Lyoko Warriors sit in the Control Room watching Aelita and Jeremie work. "Maybe we can send a message to the future."

"But wouldn't we know we tried sending a message and sent one back already?" Odd and the others are completely confused by what Aelita and Jeremie were working on.

"No. We don't send a message we don't get a message. Why you can change the future. If we sit here and do nothing then nothing happens."

"So you two sit there and don't do each," Yumi hits Odd hard in the arm. "Ow, that hurt." He rubs where she hit him.

"If they sit there and don't figure this out we might not get Ulrich back. And if that happens how do we explain his disappearance? Fake another run away? They already cracked down on security if they do it any more and Xana comes back we're screwed." Yumi glares at Odd keeping him quiet.

"So we'll simply send a message to ourselves in the future. And if it works it should be an almost instant response." His fingers fly over the keyboard.

"And how do you send yourself a message?"

"I set up a delay. I give myself a password for opening it. When in the future I get the message I can then send one back if I've figured out how by then."

"What?" Bosh holds a hand up and answers Odd's question.

"Because now that you know you must do this you will work on making a program for sending messages back in time. So in the future when you get these messages you should have a way of sending one back."

"Exactly." Jeremie is just pressing the _enter_ button when a message appears on the screen.

_We have Ulrich. We have no way of sending him back just yet. The Super Computer we were on was taken back by Xana. We are moving him to another in hopes of sending him back but we need help._

"Can we help?" Jeremie hits the key and another message comes back.

_The area is heavily infested with Xana's monsters. Xana has built hundreds all over the world but we only gained control of a few. I will send you a map of known locations now._

"Xana built more? When? How? Please tell us every thing you can. What year is it?"

_He found what Yamahito put on the internet. With it one could build more Super Computers, or tear one apart. He built many all over the world. It is the 18th of March 2026. I can't send you too much or we lose the connection. We must be very careful._

Soon a map appears. "We can't do any thing with this yet."

"Guys, that's seventeen years from now." Every one looks at Odd.

"So?"

"Your daughter looked like she was our age. We're sixteen, except for Yumi who is seventeen. So seventeen years in the future your daughter looked like she was fifteen at the youngest. I can do that math even with out counting on my fingers and toes."

"But we, we wouldn't, we haven't even come close to that. No way it happens that soon." Jeremie goes back to the keyboard. "Our daughter, does she exist still?"

_Daughter? No, we never had children. This planet is not fit for life after what Xana did to it. I can't talk right now I'll send you a message when I can._

"So she doesn't exist any more. Good."

"Now what? We just wait for them? Shouldn't it be as instant as those messages?"

"Uh, maybe? I don't know Yumi. Maya existed and now she doesn't. She existed and was at an age that would have meant she was born in maybe two years at the most. That can't happen we never would do some thing like that. At least, not until we're married." Aelita smiles.

"Maybe Xana won and we got married young. Xana wins he could destroy the school and we'd be on the run so it wouldn't matter." She reaches for his hand and grasps it firmly. "But I can't see that happening."

"Well if the only we of getting Ulrich back is you two knocking boots I think you're gonna have to sacrifice yourselves. Yeah, big sacrifice there Jeremie." Every one glares at Bosh. "What? We should just sit here and hope they figure out another way of getting Ulrich back here?"

"We should have known this would happen. Unless we didn't know until it happened. I hate time travel." Jeremie feels Aelita's grip tighten. "We'll find a way of getting Ulrich back."

"Jeremie, the ship, we should find the information Yamahito left. Now we know what it was he left. We could find it and use it to take the Super Computer apart. If Xana never gets the information he can't make more."

"And then he's weakened, maybe even defeated. So they never travel back in time. And if they never travel back in time then Ulrich is never in the van when it pops back in to the future! Perfect! And with the modifications we made to the original we can cover more ground."

"So what, we go on the internet and find the stuff Yamahito left and hope that fixes things?" Yumi taps her foot impatiently. "Shouldn't you two be messaging yourselves?"

"That's one way of putting," Yumi elbows Odd in the ribs. "It, ow."

"We're busy in the future. I think we should find the plans online before Xana does. We have some ideas of where we should go. And with the pods we added you can all break away from the main ship and search different areas."

"Are you sure? We don't know what the internet looks like."

"Well they sent us a ship so I'm guessing like an ocean."

"An ocean the size of the internet? Yeah try more like outerspace but bigger. Do we have a GPS unit or at least a map? I don't feel like stopping and asking for directions." Odd's joke doesn't get a laugh from the others.

"Auto pilot is about the closest I can explain it. You'll have some freedom but the main course will be set by the coordinates I include with the ship. Get to the Scanner Room and I'll send you." The Lyoko Warriors get in the elevator and take it down.

**2026**

Yumi holds on to Ulrich and continues crying. "I'm sorry Ulrich I, I haven't seen you since that day. I can't believe I'm seeing you again. Gah, I kissed you. I'm like, way old now. At least I feel way old seeing you now."

"I don't mind. You're a familiar face." Ulrich laughs nervously. "Um, where is every one else? Are they also dead?"

"No. Odd was, hurt, by Xana. Not even a return or the Scanners could heal him. That was when we discovered the other Super Computers and found out just how powerful Xana had become. The war started soon after that. And as you can see," She motions to the room around them. "It hasn't gone well for us."

"Jeremie and Aelita?"

"They're at a different location. A location we're getting you to. If they can't figure out a way of getting you back to your time no one can."

**Jericho 2009**

The Lyoko Warriors stare up at the newly modified ship. "What do we call it?"

"We've been calling it the Blue October."

"Huh?" Odd walks up and knocks on the ship.

It was blue and sleeker than the original with four pods sticking off of the sides. Near it are five small platforms.

"Ever read the book Red October? Well, this ship is blue so we're calling it the Blue October. Step on the platforms and you'll be teleported inside of the ship." The Lyoko Warriors stand on the platforms and soon appear inside of the Blue October.

**Internet**

"Oooo." Odd has his face pressed against the window. "Look at that!" He points and every one looks.

"Really Odd?" Odd had pointed at a ViewTube video clip of people being hit in the face.

"What that's funny." Odd keeps looking for more stuff on the internet.

Jeremie sees the progress on a screen. "Ok I've put the coordinates for one cluster in and you should be there in about twenty minutes. But watch out we don't know what is out there. Viruses, Xana, spybots, I don't know."

"Got it." Aelita and the others look around for threats. Or cute dog pictures if you're Odd.

**2026**

Yumi and Ulrich are in a van with two soldiers. "When we get to the next point we have a series of tunnels that will get you closer. The Brains are waiting for us."

"Brains?"

"Aelita and Jeremie's nickname. Xana wants them so we make sure any communications never refer to them by their names." Ulrich holds Yumi's hand as the van continues driving.

**Internet**

The Lyoko Warriors near some thing strange. "Jeremie I'll try sending you a visual." Aelita focuses on the object.

On a screen in the Control Room what Aelita sees pops up. "A server. It will take you to another part of the internet. A specific zone. It may be what we're looking for. Maybe that is where Yamahito hid what we're looking for. Go through and we'll see what happens." The ship nears the server and is sucked in.

The ship floats through a dark ocean with few lights off in the distance. "Um, I'm disengaging the pods. You can fly on your own and if you need them you should have lasers." The pods break off from the Blue October.

"Cool!" Odd fires lasers.

"Hey watch it!" Yumi jerks her ship out of Odd's fire.

"Sorry." Odd pushes a pedal on the floor and the ship moves forward. "Simple enough." He turns the pod and flies towards a cluster of lights.

**Lyoko**

Black mists swirl around a Tower and soon it activates.

**2026**

Ulrich and Yumi move through the tunnels. "We're almost there." Yumi stops, blocking Ulrich's way. "Ulrich, I love you and I hope you can change your future." She kisses him hard. "We were on Earth. You distracted the Titan so I could get away. I don't know what happened after that but you didn't live. I shouldn't have told you any of this but I can't let you die." She kisses him again.

"I'll make sure we get to Lyoko." He kisses her back.

**Internet**

Three monsters form in the darkness of the server. The Mantas with modified backs in the shape of shark tails for faster movement. Yumi sees one block out the light of a distant object. "Uh, we're not alone." She turns the ship and shines the light from her ship on it. "We're really not alone." One of the MantaSharks fires lasers at her and she fires back.

"Jeremie what happens if our ships are destroyed? Do we just devirtualize?"

"Uh, no idea. How about we don't find out?" Try getting back here so we can deactivate the Tower. This was a successful dry run and now we have some idea of what the internet is like."

"I thought this was so we could find the information Yamahito left so we could get Ulrich back!" Yumi is in an intense dog fight with the MantaShark.

"I see one of them." Bosh is above it and fires. He hits it on the Eye but it doesn't explode. "These guys are a lot stronger than normal." He fires again as the MantaShark turns and fires back at him.

"I see another one." Aelita turns the Blue October and brings up the third MantaShark on a targeting screen. "You guys have lasers I have torpedoes." She fires two and they streak through the internet. The MantaShark turns just at the last second and they miss. "Not done yet." She keeps it on the targeting screen and the torpedoes turn back towards the MantaShark hitting it. It roars then explodes.

"Are there any more? I'm missing all the fun." Odd flies in from above and sees the MantaShark Yumi was fighting. "Got it!" He fires and hits the MantaShark. It turns and fires at him but this gives Yumi a shot.

"No Odd I got it." She pounds the monster with lasers until it explodes.

Bosh is being chased by the last one. "A little help guys!" He sees Aelita fire two torpedoes. "Don't shoot me!" The torpedoes split him and hit the monster destroying it.

"I'm not that bad a shot. I've played plenty of video games." Aelita slows the Blue October. "Uh, fly near me and I'll reattach you so we can get back to Lyoko."

**2026**

Yumi takes the lead as they go through a small entrance way. "Ok we're in the clear." She helps Ulrich up. "I can't stay long. Just, be safe." She hugs him. "And know I love you."

"I love you too Yumi. And you're the one in the middle of a warzone." He goes to hug her when she disappears. "No, no!" He starts panicking.

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warriors land on the Mountain Sector and the Transporter flies away. "You aren't far. I'm sending the vehicles now." They appear and the Lyoko Warriors jump on them. "Head south and watch out for monsters. Xana used the Tower making those ones you fought on the internet so he may use it again for making more."

"Right." Yumi, on the Axe, flies as fast as she can.

**2026**

Ulrich rocks back and forth on the floor. "No, she isn't dead. Some thing happened and now she's some where else. She wasn't here because some thing changed. She can't be dead I wouldn't let Xana kill her. I'd rather die then let that happen." He starts getting up when he disappears.

**2009**

Ulrich finds himself in the basement of a building he didn't recognize. He gets his cellphone out and calls Jeremie. "Hey, I'm back." He hangs up before Jeremie can respond. "And I can't let Yumi die." He sits down and starts crying.

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warriors see the activated Tower. "Hey, Ulrich called he's back. I don't know what we did but he's back."

"Great not that it does us much good now." Yumi has her fans out as she sees three Wolves form in front of the activated Tower.

"We can handle this with out him." Odd aims and fires from a distance. He misses but the Wolves start firing back. "Shield!" It comes up and blocks a laser just in time.

"If Ulrich is back then we just need this Tower deactivated and call it a day. Odd, Bosh, one of you deactivate the stupid thing." Aelita closes her eyes and starts singing.

Energy pulses around her and forms an energy field. She floats off of the Star and flies towards the Wolves.

They fire at her hitting the energy field. "Aelita what are you doing? Your life points are dropping fast."

"Clearing the way." She focuses on herself and draws the energy back inside of her. "Boom." Energy explodes out from her clearing the Wolves away and devirtualizing Aelita.

"I got it." Odd dives for the activated Tower.

**Scanner Room**

Aelita shakes her head. "That was loud."

"Aelita how did you do that?"

"The disc had upgrades for me. I don't know exactly how it works yet but using my Creativity I could draw out power from my chest and use it. Did Odd make it?"

"Yes, he's in the Tower. As soon as he deactivates it I'll bring them back."

**Paris**

Ulrich hears his phone rings and answers it. "Hey."

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yes Yumi, I'm fine." _For__now._ "You?"

"We were on the internet and Xana attacked. I would have called you earlier but we were dealing with that."

"The internet? What was it like?"

"Space. Instead of satellites you have screens and servers and stuff, and monsters. We took care of it but Jeremie is planning another trip for tomorrow now that we know what we're looking for."

"We do? What?"

"Plans for building, or destroying, a Super Computer. If Xana gets it," Ulrich finishes her sentence.

"Xana builds dozens and becomes invincible. Yeah, found that out in the future." Ulrich had been debating if he should tell Yumi what he knew.

"How was it?"

"Bad. You're there though so it wasn't as bad as it could be." He holds back more tears thinking of what would happen. What would happen, soon.

**A/N The future can be changed but by how much? Maya, and one would assume Sanne, stopped existing because Aelita and Jeremie realized who Maya was. Will she come back? And will the next trip on the Internet bring better results? We must wait and see! Also I updated my Animorphs!**


	50. Chapter 50

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 3**

**Episode 75: Change**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Campus**

Ulrich sits with Yumi under a tree. "You die? When?"

"You weren't sure. I was sixteen, almost seventeen." Yumi nods.

"So soon. Very soon." She leans against him. "We won't let it happen. You said it happened on Earth so I'll just go to Lyoko and you'll go to Lyoko and nothing bad will happen."

"Maybe we should stay at the Factory more often. Maybe stay there a lot more often." Ulrich gets up and helps Yumi.

"Starting now?" He nods.

"Better safe than sorry." The two walk towards the sewer entrance.

**Factory**

Aelita and Jeremie sit on the floor as two programs run. "Do you really think we're still fighting Xana twenty years from now?"

"I don't know Aelita. If our daughter was fighting Xana and she was fifteen, maybe sixteen or seventeen," Both blush.

"I know what the computer said but it was a bad picture. She couldn't be seventeen. Ulrich said it was two thousand twenty six. But it would mean that," Again both blush even more.

"Unless the world went to hell in a month or so and other stuff it can't be true." Jeremie runs his hand through her hair. "I love you but we aren't ready for that."

"No, we aren't." The computer beeps. "One of them is done." They get up and check.

The elevator starts running as Jeremie and Aelita work on the completed program. "Uh, is Bosh coming over?"

"Not that I know of. Look," Jeremie points at the screen. "We eliminated a few thousands codes. But the internet is massive and we have hundreds of thousands more."

"Millions more. Yamahito's notes helped narrow it down but even one code could be thousands of destinations. How Xana found it I have no idea."

"Maybe he got lucky."

"Who got lucky?" Yumi and Aelita step off the elevator.

"Xana. We can't find the plans on the internet by blindly going places. We must skim it down. But the internet being the internet is massive. It is bigger than Earth and we got GPS numbers that could place the needle any where between Paris and Tokyo."

"Uh, probably nothing we could help you with." Yumi walks over to the far wall and sits down.

"So why are you here?" Jeremie feels a little annoyed being watched.

"Um, in the future," Ulrich had just told Yumi and wasn't sure how much he should tell of the future. He could change it in ways untold.

"Yes?" Aelita is anxious. The future sounded grim. The computer beeps.

_Don't! Ulrich you must not change the future. Already things are worse. We had a child and now we don't and things appear worse then what we had saved._

Jeremie brings up another screen and replies. "How do you know what was changed?"

_You, I, started saving as much as we could to the Super Computer. It is unchanged by the return program and it is less affected by changes made by us. Some changes it can't save but others it can. We aren't sure why. But Ulrich don't tell them. Yumi knowing has changed things as it is. _

"Nothing, nothing in the future." Ulrich walks over and sits down next to Yumi. "I'm doomed aren't I?"

"No, we'll find a way Ulrich." She rests her head on his shoulder as Aelita and Yumi continue working.

**Mall**

Odd sees Bosh with Samantha. "Snaking my woman? I don't think so." Odd gets a mischievous grin on his face.

He walks over to a woman with an older, bigger, stronger, looking man. "Ma'am, I'm sorry but I think that kid over there," He points at Bosh. "Took some thing out of your purse."

"What? Oh no! We're birthday shopping and I had the money for his gifts in here!"

"Don't worry baby I'll get it back." Odd hangs back as the older man walks over to Bosh. "Hey!" He grabs Bosh by the shoulder. "Empty your pockets punk."

"What? Dude who are you?"

"Some one saw you take some thing out of my wife's purse. Hand it over or I'm getting security." He cracks his knuckles. "Or you'll be getting them so they can stop me."

"Dude I didn't do any thing." Bosh is turning towards Samantha when Odd pulls her away. "I, hey, where'd she go?"

Odd gets Samantha in a store. "What was that all about? That guy didn't look happy with you two. Bosh do some thing stupid?"

"I have no idea. I didn't do any thing." They hear shouting and turn seeing Bosh make a run for it.

"I guess he did it. Well now that he's on the run and you're available wanna see a movie?"

"Sure!" They hold hands as they walk out of the store. Odd doesn't see Samantha sneak a small glass off a shelf and slip it in her pocket.

**Dorms that Night**

Bosh is waiting in Odd and Ulrich's room when Odd opens the door. "Hey buddy how are you? Have a good time at the mall?"

"I was until you told some one I robbed his wife. Not cool man I could have gotten in a lot of trouble." Bosh gets off of Odd's bed. "By the way I owe you this." He punches Odd as hard as he can in the arm. "I hope that bruises."

"Ow. First Yumi and now you why does every one hurt me?"

"I doubt Samantha hurt you." Both smile and laugh.

"No she always makes me feel good. Man what a bod."

"Agree totally. So not mad about it?"

"You snaking my girl? Hell if you had a mainstay I'd go after her. The challenge and all that. Though I bet Samantha wasn't a real challenge. Any one who can pay for a movie or meal is good for her."

"Who says I paid for the movies? She knows where the back entrance is."

"I know awesome right?" The two continue talking about Samantha until Ulrich shows up.

**Next Morning**

The Lyoko Warriors sit down for breakfast. Odd rubs his arm it still hurting from night before.

Dana walks over to the table. "So you hear about William?"

"No, what, did he come back?" The others start worrying.

"No." Dana sits next to Odd. "He, they found him. At least they think it is him. Dental records and stuff."

"I, that, that, you mean," Aelita starts hyperventilating.

"What do you mean?" Odd tries staying calm.

"Dental records, his face and fingers were chewed really bad."

"What?" Odd looks at his friends and they all have the same look of terror.

"He was found on the side of a river. A rope was tied around his waist so they're thinking some one weighed his body down."

"Murder? No way. Who would hurt him?" Odd puts an arm around Dana's shoulders. "Are they sure?"

"My mom is here. She told me stuff but I know she's hiding things from me. I can't believe it." She starts crying.

"Shh, it's ok, they found him. They can uh, like, bury him. He's at peace." The rest leave as Odd continues comforting Dana.

Outside of the cafeteria the Lyoko Warriors gather together and whisper. "What do we do? What if they find evidence we hid the body?" Ulrich pulls at his collar suddenly feeling very hot.

"Like what? It has been months. They needed dental records just so they could identify him. I think we're ok as long as no one blabs. Odd is our biggest worry."

"Maybe Bosh. But what if they can't find a cause of death? We should find out where they found him and launch a return and hide the body again. We can't risk any thing being tied to us." Jeremie looks up when the door opens and Odd comes out with Dana. "We'll ask Odd later." The group break up and go to class.

**After School**

The Lyoko Warriors meet at the Factory. "Odd where did they find him?"

"She has no idea. Her mom didn't tell her. I think she's telling the truth."

"Any thing about evidence?" Odd shakes his head. "I don't think we should launch a return unless we can find the body afterwards. And that's if there is even any thing connecting us with it. If not well it gives them closure."

"So that's it Einstein? I gotta go change my shirt she's cried all over it." Odd's phone rings and he checks it. "Never mind. Uh, can I head out? Dana needs me."

"Yeah, just make sure you don't tell her any thing that could get us in trouble."

"No problem guys." Odd takes off.

**Lyoko**

Two black mists enter a Tower and soon it activates.

**Campus**

A black mist swirls around searching for some one. It goes unnoticed as it enters the dorm building.

Jeremie is leaving Aelita's room with his laptop. The battery had died and he was going to his room for the recharge chord when the black mist attacks him. "Ack, Aeh," He tries calling for help but can't.

When he falls to the floor Aelita opens her door. "Jeremie!" The black mist leaves Jeremie and attacks Aelita. "Help!" She feels a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Aelita," Jeremie is short of breath and feels like his insides had been ripped apart. "Leave her alone Xana." He reaches for her but starts coughing and blood comes out.

A guard walks up the stairs after hearing a girl's scream. "Hello? Is every thing ok up here?" He goes around a corner and sees Aelita and Jeremie on the floor. "Hey, hey!" He runs over and sees the blood. "What's going on?"

"Please, help." Jeremie sees the black mist leave Aelita and disappear through the floor so the security guard doesn't see it.

"Don't worry I'll call for help." He gets a phone out and calls for an ambulance.

**Factory**

The elevator doors open and Yumi with Ulrich step off. "Where are they?" They both hear a beeping noise.

Yumi goes over to the Super Computer. "Tower Scan. Xana's attacking."

"They didn't call us so he must have gotten them before they could." Ulrich and Yumi get their phones out and call the others.

**Hospital**

Jeremie is getting scanned. "Several cuts and legions on his lungs and stomach. Some thing cut him and from this picture here it looks like it was cut on the outside. So he didn't eat or breathe some thing in that cut him."

"What do we do? Is he still bleeding?"

"We don't think so. But we should take some scans in about ten minutes making sure."

**Factory**

Bosh makes it first and sits at the computer chair. "If they're missing then Xana was quick. Jeremie didn't even have time for using his Blu Tooth. We better hurry."

"Send us so when Odd gets here we can get going faster." Yumi and Ulrich take the elevator down to the Scanner Room.

"Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Forest Sector. "As soon as Odd is here we're on Lyoko." Bosh sends the vehicles then waits.

Odd swings down and is running for the elevator when the black mist appears. "Come on Xana give me some thing I can fight." It forms in to an anti Odd. "Wow, black is not my color."

"_It__won't__matter.__"_ The Anti Odd morphs and soon looks like Odd does on Lyoko just in black. "_Laser__Arrow!__"_ Odd ducks and rolls landing on his feet and leaping at his copy.

Bosh sees this on the security camera. "Odd can't make it. Xana is getting damn good at keeping us separated." Bosh sets up an auto scan and hurries for the Scanner Room.

**Lyoko**

Bosh is using the Bow instead of the Shield because it was faster. "He had a large barrier on it so I couldn't send us very close."

"It doesn't matter we just need you in that Tower. What ever he throws at us ignore it." Ulrich has his swords out.

**Factory**

Odd hides behind some junk and his clone fires more Laser Arrows. "Come on you couldn't hit the broadside of a barn!"

"_Then__why__are__you__hiding?__"_ Odd listens to the footsteps. "_Why__not__come__out__and__play?__"_

"Who says I won't?" Odd waits until the last second and comes out with a metal bar and swings.

"_Shield!__"_ He hits the shield and the bar breaks.

"Wow." Odd drops the broken bar. "So uh hear about Manchester United? Think they'll go all the way this year?"

"_Ah__a__joke.__But__as__usual__it__wasn't__funny.__" _Xana aims at Odd.

"Not in the face!" Xana aims lower. "Ok back to the face." Odd leaps backwards just as Xana fires making him miss.

**Lyoko**

As they get closer to the activated Tower two Mega Tanks form. "Simple enough. Yumi and I can distract them while you get in the Tower."

"I'll fly for it." Bosh gains some altitude so he can pick up more speed for his dive.

"I'm ready." Yumi has her fans out.

"Then let's do it." Ulrich and Yumi dive for the Mega Tanks as Bosh stays back looking for his chance.

**Factory**

Odd is running through the path that leads to the Control Room with his clone not far behind. "_Auto__Fire!__" _A dozen laser arrows fly through the air and pelt the wall right behind Odd. "_Keep__Running__Odd__you__will__get__tired__eventually.__"_

**Lyoko**

The Mega Tank Ulrich was fighting opens and starts charging. "Triplicate!" His clones split off.

The Mega Tank fires and both clones run in front and block with their swords.

The Mega Tank can't close as the blast pushes against the swords of the clones. Ulrich flies down and throws a sword hitting the Mega Tank in the Eye destroying it.

**Factory**

Odd leaps behind a console. "So can we call a truce? How about you don't shoot me and I don't uh, smack you with a fish." The clone leaps over the console and in mid air fires at Odd hitting him in the chest. "Or not." Odd feels the burning on his chest. He puts a hand on the wound and feels blood.

"_You've__lost__Odd.__"_

"Not yet." Odd leaps at the clone and tackles it.

**Lyoko**

Bosh sees his chance and starts to dive when a tentacle wraps around his waist. "Help! Ulr-" He goes silent as the Scyph wraps more tentacles around him.

"Bosh!" Ulrich flies up for the Scyph as his clones help Yumi take care of the last Mega Tank.

Energy flows in to Bosh and he starts glowing. Ulrich is almost there when two Hornets fly and start spraying acid. "Bosh!" Ulrich throws his swords just before being sprayed by the acid.

**Factory**

Odd is crawling away from his clone in the Scanner Room. "Ok I call time out I really messed my ankle up."

"_There__is__no__time__out__in__war.__"_ Xana kicks him hard. "_But__I__will__end__your__time__on__this__planet__AI.__"_

"I don't think so Xana!" Ulrich tackles the clone from behind. The two wrestle on the floor as Odd continue crawling away.

**Lyoko**

Yumi sees Bosh falling after Ulrich's swords cut through the Scyph's tentacle. "Ulrich must have been devirtualized his clones disappeared." She turns and flies for Bosh.

The Hornets fire lasers at Yumi and she blocks them with her fans. "Hai!" She throws her fans and creates two more so she can block the lasers as her other fans curve through the air. One Hornet is hit cleanly and is destroyed but the other only has one wing clipped. It struggles staying in the air and can't aim at Yumi.

She catches Bosh just as he was going over the edge of a path and towards the Digital Sea. "Are you ok?"

"I think so." One eye was red while the other was normal. "I can't see out of one eye."

"Yeah, looks like it. But you can still deactivate Towers." Yumi sees the Mega Tank still in front of the activated Tower. "And we need time."

"We may not have time."

**Factory**

The clone knocks Ulrich out with a vicious blow. "_Now__that__he__is__out__of__the__way__I__think__you__are__next__Odd.__"_

"Go to hell." Odd is on the elevator and presses the button. The doors close and the elevator starts moving up.

"_No__need.__"_ The clone moves through the doors and the floor of the elevator. "_See?__"_

**Lyoko**

Yumi sees the Mega Tank open. "Get ready Bosh." The Mega Tank charges a blast. "Now!" He jumps off just as the Mega Tank fires.

Yumi dodges to the left and the blast misses her. "Hai!" She throws her fans but they are destroyed by the continuing blast.

Bosh runs and dives in to the activated Tower.

**Factory**

The elevator doors open and Odd is thrown out of it by the clone. "_Beg__for__mercy__Odd.__"_

"Will you give it?"

"_No.__"_ He shoots Odd in the leg. "_But__it__will__make__this__more__fun.__"_ He shoots Odd in the other leg. "_I__took__too__much__time,__damn.__Maybe__next__time.__"_ The clone breaks apart.

**Lyoko**

"Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Cafetria**

Odd and the others see Dana walking over. "Hey Dana." Odd gets up and hugs her. "How are you this morning?"

"Bad. Odd, my brother, they found him."

"Did they? Where was he hiding?" He leads her away from the others.

**After School**

Odd meets the others at the Factory. "No biggie. They aren't sure how he died but decomposition and stuff makes it kinda hard. It sucks they found him but hey now he can get a proper burial and stuff. It is this Sunday if you wanna go."

"I don't know if I will go." Ulrich holds Yumi's hand in his. "Where is it being held? Near the Factory?"

"Actually a few miles outside the city so no."

"Then I'm not going."

"Neither am I." Yumi knew exactly why Ulrich wanted too know if it was close to the Factory. "Sorry but I can't."

"He was my friend, kind of, I'll go." Bosh gets up and walks to the elevator. "He was a Lyoko Warrior even if he annoyed us he put his life on the line and saved _Aelita._" Every one notices how he says her name.

"Yeah, he did. I'll go." Aelita nods.

"I'll go. He was one of us." Jeremie puts an arm around Aelita's waist.

"You guys go. I don't care I can't do it." Ulrich and Yumi go to the elevator. "Nothing personal." Bosh steps off of the elevator.

"Yeah, you guys go." Ulrich hits the button and the elevator doors close.

**Mall**

A van appears. Two men and a young woman are inside. "Hack the cameras and check the ones we planted at the Factory. Who knows how much time we have."

"Yes Maya."

**A/N So Maya is back? And William was found. Did Xana make it happen or was it just pure luck? And is this Maya seventeen like the first one or is she younger? We must wait and see! Happy Thanksgiving every one!**


	51. Chapter 51

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 3**

**Episode 76: Unbound**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**3 Weeks Before Ulrich's Birthday**

Yumi and Ulrich are alone at Yamahito's house. "If you die soon I, I wanna give you some thing. Some thing special." Yumi kisses him as tears roll down her cheeks.

"No Yumi. I love you and uh, yeah, wow, but no. It will be special and because we love each other not because you're afraid I'll be dead soon." He hugs and kisses her back. "Seriously, wow, but no." She laughs a little.

"I've had my stomach doing flips all day. Couldn't believe I was going to bring it up." Yumi rests her head on his shoulder.

"I thought about it but no way am I letting Xana decide when we do any thing. Even if we could run to Germany and get hitched I wouldn't now. When our day comes it will be special with our friends and family attending and stuff. Not because Xana is chasing after us with the Titan."

**Control Room**

Aelita sits at the control panel while Jeremie runs out for food. "Activity but he isn't activating a Tower yet." She keeps an eye on the screen.

_Jeremie!__Are__you__there?_ Aelita isn't sure what she should do. _Jeremie__please__this__is__important._ She types a response.

"I'm here."

_Jeremie, some how, I mean, even though you, I, we never, Aelita now has two daughters. It is two thousand twelve. I'm not sure how soon this will come through she may already know, you may already know. We don't know how this happened. We are getting married soon even with the war raging but we haven't done any thing like that. They just appeared and Aelita has the scar from a C Section surgery. Every one not involved with the Super Computer knew about them. We, Odd, and Yumi are as confused as we are. Time travel and the Super Computer have made us less affected and it is causing disturbances._

"What about Ulrich?"

_He's dead. He's still alive the time you are?_

"Yes."

_Jeremie, me, it is weird sending these messages to myself. I don't even remember sending them but I think that is because until I send them I can't have a memory of receiving them. But I'm still not... Aelita! Aelita why didn't you tell me it was you?_

"I didn't think it mattered."

_Aelita__tell__me__as__soon__as__I__get__back.__I'm__getting__the__memory__n-_ The message cuts off.

"Two thousand twelve? The last messages came from two thousand twenty six. What is going on?" Aelita stands up so fast the chair is knocked over. "I'm getting married in just three years? He's proposing to me! Jeremie is going to marry me!" She starts jumping up and down and shouting with joy. "He's gonna marry me! Jeremie will marry me! He loves me!"

The elevator runs and opens at the Control Room. "Aelita they didn't," She tackles him and kisses him.

"I do! I mean I will, I love you Jeremie!" She kisses him several more times while saying _I__do_between the kisses.

"Aelita! What got in to you? Are you possessed?"

"No! Jeremie I got a message from you and we're getting married!" Jeremie is even more confused.

"I didn't send you any message."

"No, in the future you do. You thought it was you and mentioned you were marrying me soon!" Aelita gets off of Jeremie and helps him up.

"In two thousand and twenty six? We waited that long?"

"No, twelve, two thousand twelve. I don't know why or how but you sent a message from then. Oh crap, um, kids."

"Huh?"

"You sent yourself a message about kids." Aelita puts a hand on her stomach. "Two, daughters, showed up. They aren't sure how since he says we've never, um, you know."

"Wait so we're marrying and we have kids already? But we would never, I mean, do that, yet. And we're still fighting Xana?"

"Yes. But we're getting married! Jeremie thank you! I knew you liked me, loved me, but I've always been worried you'd think of me as some AI freak and leave me but you love me!" She kisses him again.

"Of course I love you but this is a problem. Kids? How? We, we'd never, not yet." He looks at the screen as another message appears.

_New memories, glad she is happy but if I can't remember the birth then it hasn't happened yet. What ever you do you MUST NOT have children. It is hard enough moving from place to place with as little as you can carry but children make it harder. As for why now I don't know. It just happened and I sent the message to you along with the programs used for sending messages in to the past._

"You did? So then we can send ourselves messages and get Aelita off Lyoko months earlier and turn off the Super Computer before Xana can infect her."

_Which may change things so you can't get messages or might get some one else killed._

"Some one else?"

_Ulrich. But don't tell him. If he lives it could make things worse._

"Or better."

_Or worse. I don't remember the birth so that means it hasn't happened yet. So maybe we can still change things. What ever you do don't uh, do that. I don't care what the situation is. Things get bad, really bad, when Xana finds the plans Yamahito left._

"Any idea where he found it?"

_No._

"Um, well, why now? Last time the messages came much farther in the future."

_No idea. I've been wondering that as well. It must be part of a time travel paradox we don't understand. I must go Aelita is waiting._

"This can't be good. The messages are coming in from a lot closer than before. Aelita maybe," She hugs him from behind.

"I love you Jeremie! I will, when you ask, I will say I do."

"Aelita please focus." She pulls away. "There can't be a wedding if Xana kills us. And I want a wedding with you." She hugs him again.

"Ok, but what do we do? We know we can't just fly around on the internet and hope we get lucky. Xana can attack us and we aren't sure what will happen if the Blue October or the smaller ships get destroyed."

"We have it cut down a bit of possible locations. We'll set up a mission and send the Blue October out soon." A screen pops up on the monitor. "The messaging program. So that's how you do it? Yes, yes, interesting, I see how that would work."

"And look at..." Jeremie and Aelita go over the messaging program.

**Campus**

Odd is with... He wasn't sure her name. "So Odd you like playing around but will you ever get serious?" Odd is caught off guard.

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"Well you have all those other girls." She laughs at his reaction. "Every girl here knows about you. But you're still cute and funny so some of us will let you get away with it."

"What can I say I'm looking for the one."

"The one what? You'll marry?"

"Sure, isn't that what we're all looking for?" She gets close and whispers in his ear.

"Well you know if you weren't such a player I'm sure I'd be more willing to get serious." She pulls away and laughs again. "You should see the look on your face."

"Yeah, got a mirror?" She laughs again.

"I swear Odd if you weren't so cute and funny. I'm sure it gets you all the girls you meet. The only one who probably dates more is Bosh."

"Oh I don't know I think I date more."

**Dorm Building**

Bosh is in his room with... He can't remember her name. "So then you carry the two and you have it. Easy right?" He has his hands on her shoulders and massages them as he tutors her.

"That feels good, is that my reward for getting it right?"

"Could be. But where's my reward for helping you get it right?"

"Seeing as how you've been staring down my shirt this whole time Bosh I think that might be reward enough."

"Especially since you aren't wearing a bra." Both laugh.

"I swear the only boy at school who is worse is Odd."

"Oh I don't know I think I'm badder." She smacks his hand playfully.

**Van**

Maya makes gagging noises. "Real mature Maya."

"My parents making kissy kissy. They're as bad now as they are in our time. But at least they're making progress." Maya holds up a disc. "And if we get them this disc they'll know where we checked and didn't find the plans."

"Let me do it this time they'll recognize you."

"If they already know who and what I am what difference does it make? My mom and dad can't catch me even if they try." The man grabs the disc from her.

"You just miss them and want too see them. We can't let emotions endanger the mission."

"I don't miss them." She looks at the screen. "Or that." She changes the screen and checks the mall for the other Lyoko Warriors.

**Next Night**

Jeremie sits down in front of the control panel. "Ok we'll, wait, what's this?" He picks up a disc. "Aelita did you leave a disc up here?"

"No, why? What's on it?"

"I don't know. One second." Jeremie puts it in. "Co-ordinates? No, places we were planning on checking. Ok, uh, hold on." Jeremie goes through the disc for a few minutes.

"Jeremie?" Aelita starts worrying. She and the others were waiting in the Scanner Room.

"These are places we've been to but didn't find the plans except we haven't gone to any of these places. There's a video clip." He clicks on it.

Maya appears. "Hello Jeremie. You probably recognize me by now. Just giving you some info that should help you and mom out. Find those plans and do it fast we know Xana is close. Ta ta for now." She waves and the clip ends.

Jeremie saves the clip to a separate folder. "Ok it is from the future. It has places we looked for the plans and didn't find them. So now we're going to try some where else. I'll send you and load the new co-ordinates before you get to the Blue October." He looks at the screen and sees Aelita, Bosh, and Odd step in the Scanners.

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warriors stand near the edge and see the Transporter come down. It scoops them up and takes them to Jericho.

**Jericho**

Bosh synchs up with Jericho. After a few minutes he starts running. "Follow me I know a couple shortcuts." The others chase after him.

**Van**

Both men in the van stare at Maya. "What?"

"Really? A personal vid for your parents?"

"Hey for all they knew it was a disc from Xana. Now they know it isn't. I was thinking like they would." Both keep staring. "Ok and yes I like rubbing their noses in how awesome I am."

"Yeah, no ego there." She glares as both men laugh.

**Jericho**

Bosh and the others stand on the platforms. Bosh and Aelita stand on the one in the middle. "I wanna drive."

"I did it last time I'm driving this time."

"But you're a girl." Yumi and Aelita shout at the same time.

"So?"

"Does it have a turn signal on it? Or would you not know that?"

"That is a sexist stereotype!" Yumi gets in Bosh's face. "Got it?" Bosh puts on fake Asian accent.

"How long I use turn signal to change eight lanes? I go now."

"Hey! Bosh, Aelita is driving." Bosh rolls his eyes and walks away from Ulrich who had gotten his swords out. Once standing on the platform for a pod he mumbles some thing. "What was that?"

"Not for you Ulrich."

"Oh for us? What, cause we're girls?"

"You're expandable. We don't even need Aelita for deactivating Towers any more. She's just some arm candy who can't keep her legs," Odd raises his arm. "What?"

"Jeremie, Xana activated a Tower and possessed Bosh or some thing." Bosh holds his hands up.

"What? Just because I know better then Aelita means I'm possessed?"

"No, you still love her and would never talk to her like that." Odd keeps his arm raised. "Ulrich, Yumi, get ready."

"Oh he's not possessed. He's not even on Jericho." Bosh sparks with energy as Xana's symbol appears on his forehead. "Not that you can do any thing about it now."

"Auto Fire!" Bosh brings up an energy shield blocking Odd's attack.

"Too late. He is mine now." Xana breaks apart in to a black mist.

"He's not yours yet Xana." Jeremie materializes Bosh.

**Scanner Room**

Bosh coughs and spits up blood. "Bosh are you ok? What happened? I didn't even see any errors when sending you. Bosh?"

"Send, Aelita." He spits up more blood.

"Uh, Bosh is hurt we're canceling this."

"No! Just send one of us. We can get him back in a Scanner so he can be healed."

"Maybe Ulrich, but ok." Jeremie materializes Ulrich.

Ulrich steps out and sees Bosh. "Hey man we're getting you in the Scanner ok?"

"_I__said__send__Aelita!__"_ Bosh attacks Ulrich.

"Help!" Ulrich feels Bosh's hands wrap around his neck. "This isn't how I die!" He knees Bosh between the legs injuring him. "Jeremie he's activated a Tower find it!" Ulrich punches Bosh hard.

"Uh, it isn't showing." Jeremie watches the Tower Scan. "I don't know how he is doing this. Unless it carried over from Lyoko. We know on Lyoko he doesn't need a Tower so if he was possessing Bosh on Lyoko and we brought him back then he might still be possessed."

"So how do we unposses him?"

"Send him to Lyoko and devirtualize him the hard way. I have the middle Scanner set up get him in there and I'll send him."

"Easier said than done." Ulrich is knocked off of Bosh by an energy spark. "Way easier said than done."

"_I__said__send__back__Aelita!__I__would__kill__her__and__leave__only__that__idiot__Odd__for__deactivating__Towers!__" _Bosh forms energy between his hands. "_But__I'll__kill__you__just__as__well.__"_

"No you won't." Ulrich rolls out of the way just in time. "At least not today." Ulrich leaps and kicks Bosh hard in the chest sending him flying back in to the middle Scanner. "Now Jeremie!" The Scanner doors close just in time.

**Lyoko**

Bosh appears in the Ice Sector. "_Scyph,__come__to__me!__I__must__finish__controlling__this__host!__"_

"Not so fast Xana!" Odd, Aelita, and Yumi zoom in on the vehicles.

"Hai!" Aelita throws her fans.

"_You__can't__fight__me!__"_ Bosh fires energy at the fans and knocks them out of the air. "_Once__I__have__full__possession__of__this__host__I__will__walk__the__Earth__unbound!__"_ The Scyph appears and floats towards Bosh.

"Auto Fire!" Odd's laser arrows hit the Scyph but doesn't damage it.

"Xana, my daughter gave me a gift. Remember when you stole our ship? I do. I remember that power flowing through me. I remember the feeling of invincibility. My power will be what becomes unbound. _My__power.__"_ She sparks with pink energy. "_Jeremie__activate__it!__"_

"Are you sure? We haven't tested it!"

"_Now!__"_ Jeremie hits enter and a small blue screen flashes and becomes pink.

"Go for it Princess!" Jeremie crosses his fingers hoping it would work.

Aelita has pink feathered wings explode from her back as her energy blades appear. "You hurt Jeremie! I haven't forgiven you for that." She flies at Bosh as the others attack the Scyph.

"_I__gave__you__a__gift!__You__just__don't__know__it__yet!__"_ Bosh fires energy at Aelita but she deflects it with her energy blades.

"This hatred that gives me strength? I know all about it! Jeremie loves me and will marry me one day and I won't let you interfere with that!" She slams in to Bosh and slashes at him.

"_You__act__and__talk__like__a__human__girl__but__you__aren't.__How__do__you__know__it__isn't__all__a__trick?__For__all__you__know__I__am__manipulating__you!__"_

"Shut up!" She glows with pink energy and starts humming. It starts expanding around her. "_I__will__protect__Jeremie__at__all__costs!__"_ Her energy shoots out and wraps around Bosh. "_I__won't__let__you__hurt__him!__"_

"Aelita! Remember it is Bosh not Xana!" Jeremie sees Bosh's profile change. "Don't delete him just send him back to Earth!" He keeps screaming but isn't sure if Aelita hears him.

The Scyph finally retreats as Odd pounds it with laser arrows and Yumi cuts through tentacles with her fans. Bosh tries flying away as well but Aelita's power wraps around him keeping him in place. "_I__won't__let__you__escape!__"_

"Guys, Aelita lost it. Devirtualize her before she deletes Bosh! I knew we shouldn't have tried using this stupid program. Aelita you can't handle the power it corrupts you."

Aelita has Bosh down on the Sector. "_You__hurt__Jeremie__you__try__killing__Jeremie__and__now__you__beg__for__forgiveness?__"_

"Aelita, I'm me again. Xana fled."

"_Lies!__You__are__still__hiding__inside__of__him__Xana!__I__will__destroy__you__once__and__for__all!__"_ Aelita sparks with energy as she walks towards Bosh with her energy blades raised.

"Aelita stop!" Odd fires and hits her in the back.

"_No!__You__must__be__possessed__by__Xana__as__well!__"_

"I'm not Aelita we're just trying to stop you from killing Bosh." Odd fires a few more but Aelita blocks them. "Calm down Xana left Bosh."

"_I__won't__risk__it!__"_

"No choice." A large chunk of ice is dropped on Aelita by Yumi who was using her telekinesis powers. "Did that do it Jeremie?"

"Yes, she's back. Mission aborted every one you're coming back." He materlializes the Lyoko Warriors.

**Control Room**

"Xana wants me as a host. He's tried blackmailing me before but I've ignored him. If he gets me as an avatar he can leave Lyoko with out an activated Tower as we saw." Aelita looks at him then looks away. "Aelita I know it wasn't you."

"I'm still sorry. I thought I could handle the power. But both times now I've lost it and needed devirtualized. Thank you Yumi."

"No problem. So Odd good catch. I never would have guessed it wasn't Bosh."

"What did I do? I mean did Xana really copy me that well you guys didn't know?" Odd laughs. "What Odd?"

"He thinks you're as much of an ass as I do. I mean come on you try copying me but you'll never be as good as the king. I get the ladies left and right."

"Your left and right are your ladies from what Dana told me."

"Oh not that you've struck out with Samantha going for Dana?" The two start bickering.

"Guys uh, if you don't mind, could you take that elsewhere? Aelita and I have work." Odd and Bosh get on the elevator still arguing about who was the better ladies man of Jacques.

"Yumi, again, thank you. But Jeremie and I do have work."

"Any thing we can help with?" Yumi sees the bruises around Ulrich's neck. "Any thing that keeps us near here?"

"No." Jeremie and Aelita look at Ulrich. Both had been told by the two thousand twelve Jeremie that Ulrich would be dead by then. "But uh keep safe and stuff you know?" Both didn't know that Ulrich already knew and had been told by two thousand twenty six Jeremie he shouldn't tell any one else.

"Yeah, sure." Yumi and Ulrich get on the elevator with Odd and Bosh and take it up.

Jeremie brings up the video of Maya. "She's our daughter."

"She's beautiful." Aelita presses her hand on the screen. "But she shouldn't exist."

"She does some how. I still don't plan on doing that any time soon but if some how she uh, you um, you know, I'll support you as best I can."

"I love you Jeremie." She kisses him.

**Campus**

Ulrich and Yumi go to her room. "Less then three weeks remain."

"I know. I'm so scared."

"When I was fighting Bosh I wasn't. He was made stronger by Xana but he wasn't the Titan. I knew he wouldn't kill me."

"So as long as Xana doesn't send the Titan you know you'll live."

"And so will you. I won't let you die." They get out their homework and help each other with different subjects.

**A/N Some humor, some not so humorous. As Xana gets more and more powerful he can do more and more. But Aelita has some super mode she just can't control it. Will they work on it so she can control it or will they consider it too dangerous? And as the clock ticks down to Ulrich's next birthday will he make it or will the future remain unchanged?**


	52. Chapter 52

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 3**

**Episode 77: Surprise!**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Factory**

Aelita sits on Jeremie's lap when she starts feeling sick. "Again? Aelita that is the third time this week."

"I know, I'm sorry. I don't know what is wrong with me."

**Two Weeks before Ulrich's Birthday**

Ulrich and Yumi are making out in his room when Odd bursts in with Dana close behind. "Whoa! Occupodo! Sorry man we can go find another place."

"Odd, get out!"

"Going!" Odd closes the door behind him.

"Gah, moment totally ruined." Yumi rolls off of the bed. "We should have gone to the basement."

"Bosh dragged whoever down there."

"There is a lot of space down there." Yumi kisses him. "But Yamahito's house is even more secluded." She grabs his hand and leads him out of the dorm building.

**Elsewhere...**

Bosh is leaving the basement alone. "Ow," He rubs his face where he had been smacked. "Oh well she wasn't all that pretty in the first place." He sees Ulrich and Yumi leaving. "Looks like they'll be having fun." He gets his phone out and calls another girl.

**Factory**

Aelita takes the elevator back down. "Sorry about that. I can't keep any thing down. Any thing happen?" Jeremie simply points at the screen and she looks up.

_Xana did it. _

"Huh?"

"I asked our future selves and got a response from two thousand seventeen. They figured out how, um, our daughters are born."

"What do you mean?"

"They never, not until the wedding night. But two children were still born from us. And Xana did it."

"Xana made them? How?"

"I, we, don't know. Some how he got uh, me in you and it made two wonderful daughters. I love you Aelita but our future selves say um, soon, maybe even now, you're uh, with them." Both blush brightly.

"But, then, morning sickness? Is that what this is? But we've never, I, how do we explain this? We can't explain this. If the doctor, checks, me," Both blush even more.

"Immaculate conception? Billions believe it happened before why not again? They can check and see that you, um, never have."

"No, I can't do this. Not like this. We were, we will, in the future. We'll get married and have a ceremony. Our friends and family will be there. I can't do this." Aelita starts crying.

"No, don't cry." He hugs her. "We do make it through this. Our future selves tell us this."

"I love you Jeremie."

"I love you," Jeremie is cut off by the sound of the Tower Scan. "I hate you Xana."

**Woods**

Yumi and Ulrich sneak in to Yamahito's house and sneak up the stairs. "I can't believe you have that! Yumi where did you get it?"

"Don't ask, don't tell." They are going past the top stair when the house shakes. "Uh, that's not good." They hear wood smash. "Xana sent some thing. Some thing big."

"The Titan, Yumi, run!"

"Not with out you!"

"Go! I won't let it kill me I promise Yumi." He kisses her hard. "Not with what you promised waiting for me." He pushes her towards a window as he runs for the stairs.

Down the stairs he sees the Titan. "Hey you big dolt! I'm up here! I bet you can't get your fat ass up here!" The Titan fires a laser beam and Ulrich ducks. "Nice try. Come on up and get me!" Ulrich sees Yumi running past a window on the ground floor. "Fat ass I'm up here!" It fires another beam but misses. It takes a step up and the wooden stairs break under the weight. "You can't touch me."

**Factory**

Aelita steps in to the Scanner and places a hand on her stomach. "I wonder what all this energy does to them." The doors close and soon she lands on Lyoko.

**Woods**

Yumi is almost at the old Kadic Academy sewer entrance when she sees Jim. "Crap, gotta hide." She dives in to some brush.

Jim hears the noise. "Aunwi! Aunwi! I know you're out here!" Yumi almost jumps thinking he had said her name. "Aunwi Deflour if you don't show yourself this instant you will be in detention for a month!"

Yumi watches him walk by. "Wow he's lost weight." She waits until he is by then runs for the sewer entrance.

**House**

Ulrich is upstairs laughing. "How did Xana ever kill me? That stupid thing can't get up here." He peeks around the corner and the Titan fires. He pulls his head back and the laser beam misses. "I just sit here and wait for that stupid thing to disappear once the others deactivate the Tower." He sits down and waits.

**Factory**

Jeremie sees Odd and Bosh coming across the bridge. "And Yumi said Ulrich is distracting the Titan so as soon as she gets here we're ready." Jeremie sends the vehicles and waits for Odd and Bosh.

**House**

Ulrich hears the sound of the Titan smashing through a wall. "He's taking the house down, damn it!" Ulrich feels the floor start leaning. "And we're going down." He grabs on to the door frame as the floor continues leaning and starts collapsing on to the first floor.

The Titan fires in to the smashed house. Ulrich feels some thing wet on his hand. "Blood? No, I can't die. I promised Yumi I wouldn't." He stays under the shattered wood hoping it would protect him from the Titan's lasers.

**Factory**

Jeremie sees Yumi on the security camera. "What is that?" He pans the camera over. "Black van? They're back? They said our daughter's were named Maya and Sanne. Are they watching us now?"

Yumi gets in the middle Scanner and waits. "Transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi, and virtualization." She lands on the Forest Sector where the others were. "The Tower is,"

"North, we see it from here Jeremie." Aelita is already on the Star leaving the Shield for Bosh.

"Aelita, are you feeling sick? You keep putting your hand on your stomach." Aelita ignores Odd and takes off for the Tower.

**House**

The Titan pulls away debris looking for Ulrich. Ulrich sees light as the Titan pulls back a broken door. "Not good." Ulrich pulls himself up and makes a run for it.

The Titan fires at him and misses. Ulrich gets behind a tree and feels it shudder as a laser beam hits it. "Not good, not good," He presses on his wound try to keep the bleeding down. "The school, Kadic, that's near here. Help, nurse's office." He takes off again.

**Lyoko**

Near the activated Tower two Krabes and a Wolf wait. "Simple enough. We could use Ulrich's clones but we can still handle this." Odd takes lead and raises his arm. "Laser Arrow!" He misses.

The monsters return fire. "Hai!" Yumi throws her fans but the Wolf shoots them out of the sky. "We can't mess around Odd Ulrich's life is in danger!"

"More than you know." Jeremie and Aelita still didn't know that Ulrich and Yumi knew of his impending death sentence. "Distract them and I'll see what I can do."

Yumi creates two more fans. "Hai!" The Wolf fires at her fans again. She uses her telekinesis and moves a fan out of the way while the other is hit. She guides it farther and slashes a leg off of the Wolf.

The Krabes fire at Odd as he buzzes over them. "Come on Aelita or Bosh get it done." He fires back but misses.

**Kadic Academy**

Ulrich runs out of the woods and sees the buildings. "I can make it." He turns his head and sees the Titan smash a tree over. "But I better hurry." He continues running as fast as he can.

**Lyoko**

The crippled Wolf only has one leg that can fire lasers. Odd dives at it. "Auto Fire!" His laser arrows spray across the Sector and some hit the Wolf but miss the Eye.

Aelita watches Yumi fly around the Krabes. "Keep it up." She closes her eyes and visualizes what she wants then starts singing.

Two small trees grow out of the Sector. The branches shoot out and push the Krabes over the edge.

The Wolf shoots at them but the trees grow and the branches wrap around it trapping it. "Odd, take the Tower out please."

**Kadic**

Ulrich stumbles and falls to the ground. "Where is every one? I need help." The Titan fires and hits him in the back. "Aaaa!" He curls up in a ball and starts crying. "I'm sorry Yumi..."The Titan reaches him and raises its left foot and brings it down on him as his phone rings.

**Factory**

"He's not answering. We'll launch a return."

"What do you mean he's not answering? He's fine! He's ok!" Jeremie ignores Yumi's screaming and launches a return.

**House**

Yumi shakes Ulrich. "Ulrich!"

"What?" His eyes open slowly. "Ow, ow, triple ow. And another ow. I feel like my bones are jello." He stretches and both can hear the pops and cracks. "And my joints feel even worse. But I'm fine."

"Yes, you are." She kisses him. "Only five more days." She kisses him again. "Five more days and we'll be past when I said you died." She continues kissing him.

**Factory**

Aelita and Jeremie hug as Aelita cries. "It will be ok. Our future selves said they are great kids. Both very smart and helping out as best they can."

"But we can't! We aren't ready, we haven't even, you know, stuff."

"We'll do what we want when we want. Like get married and have a honeymoon. Even if it is limited by Xana."

"He's still looking for the plans."

"And so are we. We sent ourselves some coordinates. Places we searched and didn't find them. If we keep this up we're bound to find them before Xana does." He pats her on the back as she continues crying.

**Internet**

Black mists fly through cyberspace entering and exiting severs as fast as they can. Some websites go down as Xana damages the servers in his search.

Several small pods appear and start attacking the black mists. The black mists form in to monsters and fight back.

Three pods and seven monsters square off both firing lasers back and forth at each other.

One pod flies at two monsters blasting both and destroying them. It turns and is hit by a laser. It starts glowing and flies at the monster that hit it. It slams in to the monster just as it starts exploding also destroying the monster.

The remaining two pods tackle the last four monsters. One pod drops small orbs as a monster chased after it. The small orbs explode destroying the monster.

The other pod is surrounded by the other three monsters and does its best to keep from being hit. The first pod flies in dropping orbs on two of the monsters destroying them along with the second pod. The remaining monster flees.

**Van**

Maya throws her arms up in celebration. "Oh yeah, who kicks the most ass? I do."

"You got lucky."

"Oh yeah Zach? I destroyed the most and you got blown up first. I'm pretty sure that makes me your god."

"In your dreams." Maya rolls her eyes.

"You wish." The three laugh. "But we better keep it up. We can't let Xana find those plans. I'm still on so I'll continue looking."

"We must wait for our pods to reload." The other two men lean back in their seats and wait.

**A/N Ok, really short, sorry. but I got in what I wanted. I was super busy with stuff. Hopefully next week will be longer!**


	53. Chapter 53

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 3**

**Episode 78: Doomsday**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**4 Days Before Ulrich's Birthday**

Ulrich walks in to his dorm room with a huge smile on his face. Odd looks up from his gameboy and sees him. "What are you so happy about?"

"Uh, nothing. Just hung out with Yumi." Odd sees him blush.

"Just hung out? You've never come back smiling like that before. She give you an early birthday gift?" Odd's eyes go wide as he shoots up from his bed. "Dude no way!"

"No way what?"

"You did it didn't you? Alright welcome to the club man!" Odd pats him on the back hard. "How was it?"

"Shut up Odd."

"Dude nothing to be embarrassed about come on. So where did you go? Did you," Ulrich punches him in the stomach.

"I said shut up."

"Yeah, sorry, deserved that one." Odd sits on his bed and catches his breath. Ulrich grabs some clothes and leave to go take a shower before bed. "Awesome dude."

**Next Morning, 3 Days Before Ulrich's Birthday**

Yumi sees some people look over at her and whisper. As she downs at the usual table she sees more stares and hears more whispers.

When Ulrich sits down she moves a hand under the table and digs a fork in to his leg. "Yumi what are you doing?"

"You told every one." Her voice seethes with anger.

"I didn't tell any one. Hell I only saw Odd and that was," Ulrich grabs his own fork. "I'm going to kill him."

"You told Odd?" She digs the fork deeper in to his leg pressing through the pants.

"No he just knew. He saw me and the smile and just knew. So now I'm going to kill him." Yumi pulls the fork away.

"No, we're going to kill him." Yumi looks around and doesn't see him but does see Dana. "I'll be right back." She gets up and goes over to Dana.

"Yumi! Congrats, welcome to the big girl's club. I bet," Yumi stabs the fork in to the table a centimeter from Dana's hand.

"Where's Odd?"

"I, I don't know." Yumi leans close until her forehead presses against Dana's.

"Where is Odd. Now."

"I, I think he said he was uh, coming down soon."

"Fine."

"Don't hurt him! At least don't punch him in the face it is really cute." Yumi walks away from Dana and Ulrich gets up from his table and follows her out.

**Dorm Building**

Odd is coming down the stairs when he sees Yumi and Ulrich. "Can't get enough? Don't worry man the dorm is empty." Ulrich slams Odd against the wall. "Hey!"

"You told every one."

"No I didn't. Just Dana, and Bosh, and Emily, and uh.. A few others."

"So," Yumi presses a knee against Odd. "What are your last words?"

"Uh, don't kill me? You need me and stuff." Yumi presses her knee harder against Odd. "Please, don't hurt it."

"Dana said don't hit your face she didn't care about this." Yumi presses harder bringing tears to Odd's eyes.

"Ulrich, make her stop, please."

"Why? I should make it so you can't use it again."

"I'm sorry, dude, seriously." Ulrich punches him in the stomach harder than the night before.

"You will be sorry. Yumi breakfast is almost over." She pulls away letting Odd drop to the floor.

"We'll make sure you're sorry Odd." Odd holds himself waiting for the pain to go away.

**Lunch**

Odd avoids Ulrich and Yumi and sits with Dana. "You alright?"

"I'll be fine. But uh, who all did you tell?" Odd glances over and Ulrich and sees Yumi isn't at the table. He starts looking around for Yumi.

"Only a few of my friends. The ones who would uh, understand, you know?"

"And then they told some one, who told some one, I am so dead." He feels some thing hit him on the back of the head. "Ow, hey, that wasn't nice!" He smells what it was that hit him. "And a waste of meatballs and gravy! Sorry Dana, I gotta go wash up."

In the bathroom Odd is trying to use the mirror so he can wash where the meatball got on his shirt when he hears footsteps. "Uh, hey Ulrich." Odd backs up in to a stall. "Uh, gonna take a bathroom break." He closes the door and locks it.

Ulrich stands outside of it and taps his foot. "Uh, shy bladder, yeah, so go away."

"Get out of here Odd. NOW!" Odd flinches and unlocks the door.

"So uh, I messed up. I only told a few people but then they told a few people who told a few people."

"And now every one knows. Yumi was embarrassed in class today because of you." Ulrich cracks his knuckles. "I don't care if people know about me but she cares. She's humiliated because of it."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Odd raises his hands. "I surrender or what ever."

"Oh you think it is that easy?" Ulrich sparks with energy as Odd's phone rings.

"You're not Ulrich." Odd gets in a fighting stance. "Had me fooled there for a minute." Xana places his hand on the mirror leaving a solid hand print.

"No but every one understands he has a reason for hating you. Why, it is so tragic he let his anger get the better of himself." Xana smashes the mirror and grabs a shard before it falls to the floor. "_I__just__couldn't__stop__myself.__"_ Xana laughs as he slashes at Odd.

"The real Ulrich might have a chance. He's my bud and I couldn't hit him as hard as I can hit you." Odd kicks Xana in the stomach then runs out of the bathroom.

**Woods**

Aelita, Jeremie, Ulrich, and Yumi crawl in to the sewers. "Odd didn't answer and Bosh said he was near the gates."

"Why was he there Jeremie?" Jeremie helps Aelita down. He had been overcautious with her ever since they thought she might be...

"I'm guessing sneaking back in after taking off with a girl during lunch." He gets on his scooter and the rest take off with him.

**Campus**

Xana catches up to Odd and tackles him. "_Good,__witnesses.__"_

"Stop! What are you doing?" A guard sees Ulrich with the mirror shard. "Stop!"

"It isn't Ulrich!" Odd grabs Ulrich's arm. "It isn't him! I know it looks like Ulrich but this isn't Ulrich!" Odd sees Ulrich spark with energy and the mirror shard gets closer to his neck.

"Stop!" The guard grabs Ulrich around the waist and pulls him off of Odd. "What is wrong with you?"

"_Nothing.__"_ Ulrich shocks the guard with an energy bolt. When he turns around Odd is up and running.

**Factory**

Bosh is waiting for the others when they make it. "No Odd?"

"He's probably the target." Jeremie gets off the elevator and goes to the computer chair as the others take it down to the Scanner Room.

Jeremie sees Bosh, Aelita, and Yumi get in the Scanners. "Transfer Bosh, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Yumi, Scanner Bosh, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Yumi, and virtualization." They land in the Mountain Sector. "Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Ulrich, and virtualization." He lands near the others as the vehicles appear.

**Campus**

Odd rushes through the cafeteria and goes down to the basement. "Not locked, good." He opens the door to the sewers and runs for the Factory.

Xana blasts the door off of the hinges. "_You__can__run__Odd__but__you__can't__hide!__"_

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warriors ignore the paths and fly as fast as they can for the activated Tower. "Be careful. I don't see any monsters but if a vehicle is devirtualized either grab the person before they fall or destroy them in case I can't bring them back fast enough." Jeremie has his fingers hovering over the keyboard.

"We know Jeremie." Ulrich has his swords out already. "We don't know what Xana's attack was but we can't waste time." He looks down and sees nothing but Digital Sea. "But I don't feel like taking a dip either."

Yumi flies highest. "I see a platform but not the Tower."

"You're almost there. What does the platform look like?" Jeremie brings up the map and zooms in.

"A cocoon. I'm guessing the Tower is inside of it. Can you see any monsters?"

"No, not yet."

"I'll take lead." Ulrich flies past every one and sees a laser beam out of the corner of his eye. "Scatter!" The laser beam barely misses Bosh.

"Assassin Spider, bug, what ever Odd calls it. It is off screen, give me a second," Jeremie pans the camera and finds it. "West of you, a couple hundred meters."

"I'll get it. Yumi protect the others." Ulrich turns and sees another laser beam. He puts his swords up and blocks it.

**Sewers**

Ulrich floats through the sewers. "_Odd__I__know__you're__running__for__the__Factory.__Do__you__think__I'd__just__let__you__go?__"_ He goes around another turn and sees the ladder for the way up to the Factory.

Odd is hiding in a different part of the sewers. "He'd think I'd go for the Factory. So if I stay here he'll be chasing air. Odd some times you surprise yourself." He leans back against the wall and waits.

**Lyoko**

Yumi flies over the cocoon of rock and sees down through a tunnel. "It must be down there. I want Aelita guarding the back since she can fight." Yumi flies through first.

The tunnel winds around before opening out in to pure darkness. "Jeremie I can't see any thing! Can you make a light?"

"No but I'm sure Aelita can."

"Yes I can." Aelita closes her eyes and starts singing. A bright pink orb appears in the air above the activated Tower.

"Uh, turn it off." Below were a half dozen Kankrelats and four Blocks. "Please." Bosh flies back in to the tunnel as the monsters below start firing.

"Jeremie there are too many!" Yumi and Aelita scramble as best they can but in the confines of the cocoon they have no room for flying.

"Ulrich! They're in trouble get back to them."

"Uh a little busy here." Ulrich was blocking laser after laser from the Assassin Spider. "If I try and get away now it would shoot the Star out from under me."

"Then take it out and get back there."

"Easier said than done."

**Factory**

Xana is at the entrance and sees the elevator is up top. "_I__was__not__that__far__behind__him.__He__would__also__have__no__reason__for__sending__it__back__up.__Clever__boy.__"_ Xana goes back to the sewer entrance.

**Lyoko**

Ulrich throws a sword and the Assassin Spider moves out of the way. "Now!" A clone leaps from behind and cuts it in half destroying it. "Now I need to help the others." Ulrich flies towards the cocoon.

Inside Aelita hides behind the pink orb. "Bosh, you must make it." Aelita closes her eyes and starts singing again.

The Sector underneath the monsters disappears. They fall in to the Digital Sea and are destroyed as Aelita devirtualizes.

Bosh sees the way is clear and flies for the activated Tower.

**Sewers**

Odd sees energy creeping along the floor and walls of the sewers. "He's right I can't hide." Odd gets up and starts running but the energy if faster. "Aaaa!" His legs give out as he is shocked.

"_Found__you!__"_ Xana flies through the sewers until he hovers over Odd. "_And__a__message__for__your__friends.__" _Energy sparks over Odd's chest.

"Aaaa!"

**Lyoko**

Bosh watches the screens fall around him. "Tower deactivated."

"Calling Odd now." Jeremie waits two rings before Odd answers. "What happened?"

"He was here as Ulrich. People saw him so he'll be in a lot of trouble. Like the law getting involved trouble." Odd feels the wound on his chest. "And I'm hurt. Thankfully he didn't mess up my face."

"Yeah, that's the important part." Jeremie rolls his eyes as he readies the return. "Hey Yumi, you can thank me later." He launches a return.

**Dorm Room**

Ulrich sees Odd. Odd holds his hands up. "I won't tell any one I swear."

"You told every one before."

"But now they don't remember." Ulrich grabs Odd by the shirt.

"I do. If any one hears about it you will pay." Ulrich pushes Odd against the wall.

"Dude it isn't a big deal. Do you think you're the only two on campus? Geesh, what do you think Dana and I do? Play Uno? Or Samantha and I sit down and play Monopoly all day?"

"Just because you don't care or Bosh doesn't care doesn't mean I don't care." Odd laughs a little.

"Bosh hasn't. He's tried but he keeps getting shot down by Emily."

"I don't care." Ulrich grabs his clothes so he can take a shower.

Odd lifts his shirt and sees the message Xana had burnt on to his skin that hadn't disappeared after the return. "_Soon__Ulrich,__soon.__"_ He lowers his shirt. "Better not tell him. It will just freak him out."

**Day Before Birthday**

Ulrich and Yumi are walking back to the school after having dinner when they hear a horn honk. They turn and see a car go through the intersection and hit another who had the right of way. The car goes up on the sidewalk. "Yumi!" Ulrich pushes her out of the way and is hit by the car.

"Ulrich!" She gets up and sees him crushed up against the wall. "No! Ulrich!" She gets her phone out. "Jeremie, launch a return, NOW!"

"Yumi, Xana has not,"

"Now! NOW! **NOW!****"** Jeremie flinches.

"Well I'm not even at the Factory. Yumi what is going on?" She doesn't respond as she sees the name of the car model, Titan. "Yumi?"

Aelita grabs Jeremie's arm. "What happened?"

"Yumi called saying we should launch a return then I guess she got, I, we better hurry back and launch a return."

"It will make Xana stronger."

"They know that and wouldn't tell us to do that unless it was needed." The two turn around in the sewers and go back to the Factory.

**Factory**

Jeremie sits down at the computer chair. "Let's see, four hours should be enough. Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**A/N Ooo, will Ulrich make it? And why didn't future Yumi tell Ulrich the details of his death? Did she really not remember every thing? War trauma, maybe a head wound, or she knew she couldn't change the future but couldn't not tell Ulrich that he died. Or maybe they had changed it but _some__thing_ made it so Ulrich must die. Or... We'll find out next week!**


	54. Chapter 54

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 3**

**Episode 79: Funeral**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Lyoko**

Yumi chases after a Hornet. "Hai!" Her fans fly through the air and slice through it.

"Yumi get back here!" Odd fires laser arrows at two remaining Hornets who were flying circles around him after destroying the Blade.

"Watch out!" Aelita has her blades out and is blocking lasers from a Wolf.

Odd turns and sees another Hornet flying fast about to crash in to him. He leaps out of the way just in time.

Bosh watches from a distance waiting. "Jeremie I can't get near the Tower."

"And I can't help. If Ulrich were here..." He stops. "If we had another option I'd try it but we don't." Jeremie sees a screen flash. "And more monsters are coming in, Mega Tanks."

"Jeremie launch the power program."

"What? Aelita that's not, I mean, you lose control."

"We can't deactivate the Tower if we're taken out! Launch the power program and Odd can devirtualize me."

"Ok, Odd, keep an eye on her." Jeremie brings up the program left by his daughter and starts it.

Aelita glows with pink energy. "_Too__easy.__"_ Angelic wings spread from her back and she takes off in the air. "_You__must__pay__Xana__for__what__you__did!__"_ Energy shoots out in all directions.

"Shield!" Odd blocks an energy bolt. "She's lost it already!"

"Wait until she destroys the monsters."

Aelita's energy destroys the Hornets easily.

She flies at the Wolf and slashes the front arms off. "_Death__is__too__good__for__you!__"_ She leaves it crippled and turns her attention towards the Mega Tanks.

Both open and start charging blasts. She points a hand at the one on the right and lifts it in the air with her power. "_Be__gone!__"_ A booming noise like a bomb going off is heard as the Mega Tank is crushed in to nothingness.

The second Mega Tank fires and hits Aelita but doesn't destroy her. "_Try__that__again__Xana.__"_ Aelita laughs maniacally as she flies at the remaining Mega Tank.

It closes up and starts rolling away. "_I'm__faster!__"_ She shoves a blade in to it and rips it open. "_And__I'm__stronger!__"_ She slices through the Eye destroying it.

"Auto Fire!" A dozen arrows hit Aelita in the back but don't destroy her. "Uh, Jeremie, how many more points does she have left?"

"Ten, she's close."

"_Et__tu,__Odd?__"_ She flies at him so fast he can't react in time. She shoves a blade through his stomach devirtualizing him instantly.

"Hai!" Yumi's fans fly through the air but Aelita destroys them.

Bosh sees his way is clear and dives for the activated Tower. Aelita attacks Yumi who blocks as best she can but is slammed in to the Sector. "_Nice__try__Yumi.__Now__you__die.__"_ Aelita points a hand at Yumi and fires an energy bolt destroying her.

"Aelita! Calm down before you get us all killed!"

"_I'll__be__on__Earth__soon__Jeremie.__Then__you__can__all__whimper__and__beg__for__mercy.__"_ She turns and sees Bosh as he enters the Tower. "_Do__you__dare__launch__a__return__with__me__like__this?__"_

"We must, after what Xana did at the funeral, we have no choice." Jeremie readies the program.

Bosh places his hand on the control panel and the screens around him fall. "Tower deactivated."

"Return to the past now." The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Factory**

Bosh and Jeremie hold Aelita down. "Let me go! I'll kill you if you don't!" She tries biting them. "Now!"

"No." Jeremie presses all the weight he can on her legs. "Not until you calm down. Odd, do you think you and Yumi could control her and get her in a Scanner?"

"Maybe. Does she have super strength?" Bosh is almost pushed off with one hand by Aelita. "I'll take that as a yes."

"We better hurry. The funeral is in another hour and we have to be there. For Ulrich."

"I know Yumi." Jeremie waits for Odd to grab Aelita's ankles before getting up and going over to the control panel.

Yumi, Bosh, and Odd can barely handle Aelita as they get her to the elevator. They take it down to the Scanner Room then carry her over to the middle Scanner. "Let me go! Don't!" The three shove her in to the middle Scanner.

"Now Jeremie!" He hits enter and the doors close.

**Minutes Later**

The Scanner doors open and Aelita falls forward. Odd catches her and sets her on the floor gently. "Uh, she's not screaming and trying to murder us. Is that an improvement?"

"Yes, should be." Jeremie looks over the data from the Scan. "She may be down for awhile. Uh, I don't know how long."

"I can't stick around." Yumi gets up and walks towards the elevator. "I have a funeral." She presses the button and the doors close.

**Funeral**

Yumi wears a black dress and sits with Ulrich's mother. "I'm so sorry." Ulrich's mother cries but no tears come. She had cried them out hours ago.

Yumi walks up to the casket and looks down. "He looks so much like Ulrich." She walks back to her seat.

**That Night**

Yumi sees the time. "I'll be kicked out soon." She smiles weakly. "Sorry you couldn't make it."

"I know Yumi. The doctor's won't let me go." Ulrich leans back in the hospital bed. Several tubes are hooked up in his left arm and one up through his nose. "Should of had me Scanned."

"You were hurt, even after the return. I, I lost my cool. I saw you were hurt and called the first number I could think of."

"I know, I don't blame you. My father, how, how did he look?"

"He looked like you. Younger then I remember."

"Probably the make up and stuff they use." Ulrich holds Yumi's hand. "Thank you for going for me."

"I would have gone any ways. He was your father you didn't have to ask."

"My mom, how was she?"

"She's making it. First your accident and then your father has a heart attack I don't know how she does it. I, I'm so sick and scared right now. What if Xana attacks you here?"

"I'd run. And rip these tubes out which would hurt like hell but I won't let Xana get me. So Xana really attacked my father's funeral?"

"We were all there where else would he attack? But the others didn't make it the second time."

"Why?"

"Jeremie used that power program for Aelita. She went nuts and took us down with the monsters. Jeremie did a return while the program was still affecting her and when it was done she was still kind of crazy. I don't get why that Maya girl gave us that program."

"It helped you stop Xana didn't it? Even if there were some side effects." Yumi and Ulrich hug as the door opens.

"Visiting hours are over young lady."

"I know, bye Ulrich, see you after school." They kiss and Yumi leaves.

**Next Morning**

Jeremie wakes up and finds a disc sitting on the desk between his and Bosh's bed. "What is this?" He puts it in his desktop. "More co-ordinates? When did this get here?" He clicks through it for a few minutes when Bosh wakes up.

"Ooo, any thing good?"

"Some thing great. More co-ordinates that have been searched but cleared."

"Oh, not as cool as what I thought. So now what?"

"I don't know. If we don't check them then we can't know the information isn't there. So we still have to look right?"

"Uh, click on that word document." Jeremie does.

_Hey, don't worry about searching these places. You aren't the only ones back there looking. These are the places we've searched. Any that you search we'll know as soon as you do so we won't have our team search there as well. Isn't time travel confusing? _

"Yes, yes it is." Jeremie closes it. "He probably means Maya."

"A few dozen down, only a few thousand more to go." Bosh yawns. "Gotta get a shower. Got lots of stuff to do today."

"Like what?"

"Marsha, Megan, Miranda, and Monica. Then tomorrow it will be Natalie, Patricia, and Penny. Alphabetical order helps keeps things from getting messed up." Bosh grabs some clothes and leaves.

**Factory**

Aelita and Jeremie sort through co-ordinates. "They are going from lowest to highest numbers. We should start at the highest and work our way down."

"So call the others and get them here. The faster we find this the faster we stop Xana." Aelita wraps her arms around Jeremie from behind and kisses him on the cheek. "So maybe we won't have to send our daughter back in time."

"Maya. Is it weird that our daughter's name is already picked? Or the other, I think we said her name was Sanne, what a name?"

"It sounds beautiful."

"I get Maya but Sanne? I don't know any one named that." Aelita pulls away.

"I don't know any one by that name either. But I like it and we're keeping it." She waits as Jeremie gets his Blu Tooth on and contacts the others.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

The Lyoko Warriors step on the platforms and soon are in the Blue October. "We'll go as long as we can. We have a few hours before curfew." Jeremie loads the first set of co-ordinates.

**Internet**

Odd is busy pointing out the dirty pictures and ads and doesn't notice the two monsters swimming in from the left. "Odd if you stop staring at that ad you might notice two, uh, sharks?" Yumi sees what Bosh saw.

"Aelita disengage the pods we'll handle them."

"Just be safe we don't know what will happen if your pod is hit." Aelita presses the button and the pods split from the Blue October.

Short Ulrich who is still in the hospital Yumi, Odd, and Bosh stay close. "Uh, two on one and the other chase the second one until the first two destroy the first one?"

"What? Odd give names."

"Bosh and I and Sushi A and Yumi goes after Sushi B until Sushi A is destroyed."

"Got it!" Yumi breaks from the group and starts firing at the Sushi on the left.

Odd and Bosh chase after the second one. "Ok he's fast but there are two of us we can totally take him." Odd fires and misses. "As soon as we can hit him." He fires again but misses.

"Guys, guys, don't go so far! I have torpedoes but I'm not exactly and expert with this thing." She tries aiming at the Shark Yumi was chasing but isn't good with the controls yet.

Odd and Bosh go farther and farther away when several lasers come from above. "Ambush!" Odd looks up and sees several Kankrelats clinging to parts of the internet. "Retreat!" He turns sharply and hits a tube. "I hope insurance covers that."

**Some Where In The World...**

A man is uploading a story to a website when the internet crashes. "Hey! My fans must find out what happens with Starfire and Robin! Come back online, please, please come back." He turns his modem off and then back on but it doesn't work.

**Internet**

Odd and Bosh are trying to get back to the Blue October but can't find it. "Jeremie how do we find it? We're kind of lost."

"Uh, see the red button?"

"Yes!" Odd presses it.

"Don't press it. The homing beacon is next to it on the left."

"Uh, if I press it what happens?"

"It activates a defensive mode. Every thing shuts off and a shield comes up protecting the ship." Odd looks out from behind the shield.

"You don't say. Can I turn it off?"

"It will wear off but that can take a few minutes. You didn't press the button did you?"

"Hypothetically let us say we did. How long is a few minutes?"

"Five to ten. Maybe more. We've never really tested it. I just thought it might be a good idea if you got overrun by monsters."

"So I just float around like an idiot until it drops."

"So you act like yourself?"

"Shut up Bosh!" Odd pouts as he waits.

Yumi chases the Sushi back towards the Blue October. Aelita aims and fires. "Whoa!" The torpedo missed the Sushi and almost hits Yumi.

"Sorry! Like I said I'm not very good with this yet." She aims again but is wary of firing.

Bosh sees the torpedo flying through the internet then hit the rim of a server.

**New York City**

Wall Street loses seven thousand points as a simple program doesn't get the message it should have from another office.

**Internet**

Yumi twists and turns through the internet chasing the Sushi when she sees more lasers. They hit the Sushi and destroy it. "Who fired that?" She sees a strange ship and the pilot inside. "Maya! Guys Maya is here on the internet." She sees two more ships. "And she has friends."

"Hey, you hear this?" Yumi sees a button flash and presses it.

"Uh, yeah, Maya?"

"Sure am. This is Yumi Ishiyama?"

"Yes."

"Huh, the one I knew would have cursed me out by now for interfering. Where's my mom?"

"Uh, some where. I was chasing that Sushi for a bit."

"Sushi? Wow, did Odd name it?"

"Yes. How did you tell?"

"Because he always gives things stupid names. So where are you going? Looking for the same thing we are?"

"Yes. Uh, Jeremie put the co-ordinates in the Blue October but I don't know where exactly we were going. Uh, you wanna follow me?"

"Why not? See dear ol' mom when she's not all handsy with dad."

"Handsy? Ew."

"You're not their daughter."

Aelita sees Bosh and the second Sushi that was chasing him. "Bosh watch out!" Aelita fires a torpedo. Bosh flies under it and the torpedo hits the Sushi destroying it.

"That was a little close Aelita."

"But it worked. Where's Odd and Yumi?"

"Odd's floating around like an idiot and Yumi, uh, no idea."

"So Odd is being himself?" Bosh and Aelita turn their ships and see Maya, Yumi, and Maya's two friends.

"Maya? Maya!" Aelita flies the Blue October towards her. "Wow, Maya, you look amazing!" Maya smiles.

"You were an angel, I'm a devil, I thought it was cool." She has demonic horns sticking out of her forehead, demonic wings out of her back, and claws and talons for hands and feet. "So where is Odd?"

"I have him on the tracking system. He activated the defense system and is just floating around until we pick him up."

"You don't have it so you can still control the pods while that is up? Gotta give you an update." Maya and the others follow Aelita to where Odd is.

After collecting Odd and the other pods back on the Blue October Maya and her friends start flying away. "Wait! I, I mean, you're my daughter. Are you ok? Is your uh, sister, ok? Did I do a good job?"

"Mom, wait and find out. Now we're off to find the stuff Yamahito left behind. If you find it before we do let us know. Or not, time travel might not allow it. I don't get it." Maya and the others take off leaving the Blue October behind.

**Hours Later**

The Lyoko Warriors are materialized back on to Earth. "Well we marked off a few more places. And Maya will probably be sending us another disc from the sounds of it."

"Yes, she might be. When we're not here." Aelita goes over to Jeremie and takes his hand in hers. "She doesn't have to be so secretive."

"Time travel might make that needed. But if she's around that means you two knocked boots. Couldn't tell how old she was since she was in her Lyoko form but she might be younger than before. But you two still bump uglies eventually if you haven't already. Have you?" Aelita and Jeremie ignore Bosh.

"We won't worry about that until the time comes." Aelita doesn't even realize she is putting her hand on her stomach.

"If they're on the internet then they're looking for the data right?"

"Yes Yumi. They're helping us."

"Cool, great, what ever. We have like forty minutes before curfew we better get going."

"We're just saving some stuff you guys go ahead." Aelita leans over Jeremie's shoulder and watches him work while the others leave.

"You know they're gone and it doesn't take that long to save stuff." Aelita starts kissing him on the neck.

"No, it doesn't." He turns so he can kiss her.

**Two Days Later**

Ulrich walks in to his room and finds Odd with Dana. "Really? I knocked and you didn't answer so I didn't think you were here."

"Oh, Odd, shirt!" Dana grabs a blanket and pulls it up covering herself up. Ulrich rolls his eyes.

"Nice by the way." Ulrich laughs as he throws a bag on the bed. "But now I'm back."

"I thought that wasn't until later! Like six or some thing."

"It is six."

"Oh. Uh, welcome back." Odd finds Dana's shirt and gives it to her. "So all better now?"

"I guess."

"Um, I, I'll go." Dana finds her bra and picks it up before leaving.

**Hour Later**

Ulrich is with Yumi in the woods. "I knocked and every thing and they didn't hear it."

"So, they nicer?"

"Bigger but not nicer." He kisses her. "I love what you are," Ulrich's hand wanders... "And what you have forever."

"Forever."

**Next Morning**

Aelita takes part of Jeremie's breakfast. "Wow Aelita you're eating like I do." Odd is surprised when she uses a fork to take a sausage link off of his plate. "Hey, I was going to eat that."

"Well now I am."

"I swear it is like she turned in to Odd." Bosh keeps his plate away from Aelita.

"Yeah, or eating for two." Bosh and Odd freeze after Odd's comment. "Oh hell no. Really? Jeremie good job!"

"Shut up!" Every one in the cafeteria stare at the table.

"Dude, hey, I'm not making fun of you. You hit a home run."

"No, he didn't. Xana did this." Aelita glares at Odd.

"So wait, you two didn't? But, well, that sucks. But like right now she's uh, you know..." Every one blushes.

"Yes, I am." She takes another sausage link from Odd. "So this is mine."

"Go ahead and have it." Odd pushes his plate away. "I suddenly lost my appetite." He gets up and leaves the table.

Ulrich and Yumi walk over and sit down. "What, is Odd sick?" No one responds. "What? Bad news? Did Xana do some thing?" Still no response.

"Seriously guys what the hell is going on?" Yumi is also ignored by the others.

**A/N Ok, not a lot of action, lots of storyline. And the others find out about Aelita's condition. And I hope I had people going for a little bit about the funeral and who it was for.**


	55. Chapter 55

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 3**

**Episode 80: Lost **

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Doctor**

Aelita leaves a stunned doctor in his office. Robert is waiting for her. "How did it go?"

"Like we thought. He checked and saw I've never, you know, done that. And yet I'm pregnant. Immaculate conception." She laughs.

"So when do we start selling the faith? Should I become a disciple and start writing the Gospel of Aelita?" They both laugh. "Any problems?"

"He said since uh, um," She blushes. "A Ceaser section?"

"Caesarian Section. My wife had that done five out of nine times."

"I thought you had eleven daughters?"

"So five out of eleven. Wait," He gets a wallet out and finds a picture. "Five out of twelve. Amazing she still has that body. What magic she must perform. Working out, dieting, and the workout in the bed," Aelita clears her throat. "Uh, any ways. So nothing wrong?"

"No. I'm a fine healthy eighteen year old."

"Shouldn't you only be seventeen?" Aelita shrugs her shoulders.

"Two doctors have now said I'm a year older then we thought. I think I might be eighteen. But it doesn't matter." She puts a hand on her stomach. "They're mine and I can't wait to have them."

"Just wait till you're too big to move. My wife loved being pregnant until about the seventh month." Robert and Aelita go out to his car.

**Campus**

Odd and Bosh are sneaking up behind Dana and Emily. "Boo!" Odd and Bosh pounce on both of them.

"Hey! Get off idiots!" Odd does and helps Dana up while Bosh and Emily wrestle a little.

"Well that was fun." Odd and Dana watch as Emily pins Bosh.

"So now that I win what do I get?"

"All expenses paid trip to the movies." Emily gets off of Bosh and helps him up.

"Sounds good. As long as popcorn and soda is included." Bosh puts an arm around Emily's waist as Odd does the same with Dana.

"Of course ladies we're gentlemen."

"More like pigs." The girls laugh as the guys frown.

"Hey! You like us."

"You know Dana, why buy the whole pig when all you want is a little sausage?"

"Hey!" Bosh and Odd yell at the same time.

**Internet**

Maya and her friends are under attack. "Any chance we'll run in to the others again?"

"Last time we saved their asses I think maybe this time they could try saving ours!" Zach slams in to server as he tries turning too sharply.

Five Sushi's have them surrounded. "Never give up! We weren't sent back in time to surrender!" Maya has a huge smile on her face. "Woo! Got one!"

"Maya this isn't fun!"

"Sure it is learn to let loose once in awhile." Maya fires and gets another one. "Now we're on a level playing field."

**Lyoko**

Xana activates a Tower.

**Restaurant**

Jeremie's bag starts beeping. "Uh Jeremie I think the aliens are contacting you."

"No, that would be my laptop." Jeremie opens his bag and pulls the laptop out. "And it is Xana activating a Tower."

"Gref," Aelita swallows her lasagna. "Great. Sorry Unkie Robert but we gotta go."

"Any thing I can do?"

"Not really. Except maybe give us a ride."

"First I should pay. I'm not about to steal." Robert gets his wallet out.

**Internet**

Maya and the others take out the remaining Sushi. "Woot woot! Just rocked em!"

"Maya this is an expedition in to finding the plans not for having fun." She sticks her tongue out at Zach.

"Party pooper."

"Guys I don't think this is over." A shadow falls over the three.

"Is that the Scyph?" A tentacled monster turns revealing a mouth. It opens and fires an energy beam at the three.

"The Scyph never did that!" The three scatter as the new monster attacks.

**Factory**

Robert drops Aelita and Jeremie off near the bridge. "You two kids be safe."

"As safe as one can be fighting a super powered insane computer program with monsters at his command." Aelita and Jeremie run across the bridge.

**Few Minutes Later**

Every one has shown up. "So uh, what is Xana doing? We're all here so he didn't attack us."

"No idea. Get to Lyoko and deactivate the Tower."

**Internet**

The new monster chases after Maya. "Guys shoot it!" Zach fires but misses. "Aim for once!"

"I am damn it." Zach fires and hits the new monster but it ignores the hit. "It wasn't hurt."

"I'll lead it away this is just a distraction."

"Maya don't do any thing stupid!"

"There would be no fun in life if I never did any thing stupid." Maya takes off and the monster chases after her.

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warriors fly for the activated Tower when Jeremie sees monsters appear on the map. "Flock of Hornets coming in fast."

"We see them." Yumi gets her fans out.

"Spread out every one. Hornets are nothing." Ulrich has his swords out.

"Don't underestimate them. Xana might have some thing hidden." Jeremie moves through the map but can't find any signs of more monsters.

**Internet**

Maya dives around a tube and zooms through a server entrance. Right behind her the squid monster speeds through it. "Stupid fish! No, squid, Kalamari? Odd would call it a Kalamari." She leaves the server and goes back on to the main internet.

**Lyoko**

Odd aims at a Hornet. "Auto Fire!" His laser arrows spray across the sky and hit a Hornet destroying it. "One for me!"

"And one for me!" Ulrich leaps off of the Star and slashes through a Hornet.

"You boys think you're good? Watch this." Aelita closes her eyes and starts humming then sings.

The three remaining Hornets are frozen in ice blocks. They fall to the Sector below and shatter in to a thousand pieces. "Three for me. Except now I'm a little light headed." She laughs a little then starts falling off of the Shield. Bosh grabs her.

"Uh, some thing is wrong. Odd get that Tower deactivated." Bosh lands the Shield on the Sector and helps Aelita off. "Jeremie any thing wrong with her profile?"

"No but she lost more points than normal. I think the powering program might have affected her long term. When she used her powers the last time the program was activated it went berserk. Maybe her body can't handle it now."

"I can handle it just give me a little rest." Aelita sits down and Odd gets to the activated Tower.

**Internet**

Maya turns sharply and slams in to a conduit. Her ship breaks through and she is blinded by a white light. "Aaaa!" She feels like she just went from a stand still to a thousand kilometers an hour in an instant. The Kalamari tries following but breaks up in to a hundred pieces.

**Lyoko**

"Got this Tower deactivated. So just bring us back?"

"Already doing so." Jeremie's fingers fly over the keyboard and soon his friends are back on Earth.

**Hours later...**

Aelita and Jeremie are getting ready to leave when the elevator starts running. "Huh, why would one of them come back?" Jeremie goes back to the control panel and brings up the security camera.

"That's one of the men who came here with Maya what is he doing?" Aelita walks over to the elevator doors and as soon as they open she steps on. "What do you want?"

"Maya is missing."

"So what, we didn't uh, have her?" He shakes his head.

"No we were on the internet when we were attacked by a giant squid. It was straight out of the book 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea."

"That's what that activated Tower was all about. So what she didn't come back?"

"And we can't locate her with our ships. The internet is bigger than any thing a human could understand. Every computer, game system, phone, and any thing else hooked up to it add on more. She could be any where."

"Don't your ships have a way of tracking her down?"

"Yes and she is out of range. We didn't think that was possible." Aelita bites her lower lip in worry.

"What, what if she was, um, destroyed."

"No way ma'am. Maya would never let some stupid monster get her. I've been working with her for years now and she's too much of a spitfire to let that happen." He smiles brightly. "She's amazing."

"Ma'am? I, you might be older than I am."

"I'm eighteen now and I think you're seventeen? Sixteen?"

"Um, yes. How, how old is our daughter now?" His eyes go wide.

"I shouldn't have said that. You can't know. I'm probably messing up the future as it is now."

"Maybe for the better. And you can tell us. We know I'm pregnant already."

"It is, was, December of twenty six. But because of the way time travel works that date can change. I can change. Some times there are two of us other times three."

"Now?"

"Maya and I and, and, it changed." He rubs his temples. "She's missing. Please I need help. Your ship and pods can help us, me, look for her. Us, Mike? No, he's dead. He came before but he died when we were raided by Xana in twenty four. Nicholas? Maybe, yeah, maybe." He shakes his head as if it would jog some thing loose from his memory.

"We'll help you but we're near curfew."

"This can help." He pulls a device out. "Remember the movie Men in Black? Came out decades, well, years ago for you." Jeremie nods but Aelita shakes her head. "This stuns people and makes them forget. It only last for a few minutes but it is enough to get past guards and get prisoners out. Or in your case get past security and teachers."

"Cool. Uh wait a minute." Jeremie gets his Blu Tooth out and calls the others.

**Minutes Later**

The others arrive and see Zach. "Where's Maya?" Zach glares at Odd.

"She's missing. And don't hit on her she's too young for you."

"Whoa, didn't know she was taken." Aelita and Jeremie jaws drop as they stare at Zach.

"I, I didn't, I never, we maybe, shut up Odd. Gah you're even more annoying before the accident than after."

"Accident?"

"I, never mind. Just please help me. We must find Maya."

"So she's lost? On the internet? Gee why not have her lost in space? Would be a smaller search area."

"Sadly Odd that might not be a joke. The internet is bigger than any one could imagine. We could be at this all night."

"Good thing being on Lyoko doesn't make you tired." Odd and the others walk over to the elevator.

"You guys take your ship I'll go back to our base and use our ship." Zach steps on behind the others and the elevator goes up to the Factory floor so Zach could leave.

**Internet**

Maya floats with out power. "What ever that was it fried my systems." She looks around. "Ooo, some one is downloading that old cartoon show from France. Although I guess in this year it would be a new episode." She watches the screen as she floats aimlessly.

**Elsewhere on the Internet**

The Blue October sees Zach's ship. "So where were you when you were attacked?"

"Near server co-ordinates..." He lists off a few numbers.

"So we're close. What direction did she go?" Aelita is anxious. Her daughter was missing and could be in trouble. And she might have a chance of meeting her face to face. So many questions flew around in her head.

"Uh, no idea. She told me, us, I think there was another one with us at the time but some thing happened and now they're gone. Any ways she said she could get away. I'm guessing she did but who knows how far away she got before the monster stopped chasing her."

"Disengaging the pods." The smaller ships break off from the Blue October. "We haven't tested the range on our homing device but if you are near another pod it should strengthen the signal and still allow us to find you."

"So we could all end up lost? Great." Yumi looks around. "I see a laser burn over there."

"Maybe there are more. Stick together for now unless we lose the trail." The Lyoko Warriors and Zach fly through the internet looking for more signs of where Maya went.

**2025**

Aelita feels a sharp pain in her shoulder. "Some thing changed. Jeremie do you remember any thing?" The pain increases. "Jeremie?" He doesn't respond.

**Control Room**

Jeremie puts a disk Zach had given him and loads it. "Their ships are way more advanced. But that tracker should work no matter where she is. Unless the ship lost power it should be activated." A light appears over his head. "She lost power. Guys, she lost power. That's why the tracker isn't working."

"Only a catastrophic failure in the systems could have caused that."

"Or she was destroyed."

"Shut up Yumi." She flinches as Aelita, Jeremie, and Zach yell this at the same time.

"It is possible but I hope not." No one responds this time.

**Internet**

The Lyoko Warriors and Zach are lost. "There are no more laser burns. I don't see any more damage either."

"Either she got better at driving or she found a server. I don't see any do you?" Zach turns his ship but doesn't see any.

Yumi flies her pod around a conduit and sees a hole. "Uh guys I found a hole that probably shouldn't be here." The others fly up and see it.

"Any bets on where it goes?"

"No idea Odd. But it might be where she went." Zach flies close to the hole.

"Wait!" Bosh flies up. "Jeremie the Blue October has a better tracking device right?"

"From the specs I'm reading yes. It is one of the few ways it is better."

"Then I'll go." Bosh drives through the hole.

**Elsewhere...**

Bosh flies out of the exit and slams in to Maya's ship. "Whoa! Hey!" She bounces off of another conduit and floats in another direction.

"Maya! Hey, we're looking for you."

"We? Where is every one else?"

"Uh where we started." He looks around. "Any idea where here is?"

"Nope. So now what?"

"Well my tracker should lead them here. So we sit and wait."

"Great rescue there Bosh. No wonder you're dead in the future."

"I'm dead? How?"

"Uh, in sixteen or seventeen you were leading an expedition looking for more Super Computers when Xana ambushed your group. Only a couple survived to make it back and tell us what happened."

"You had no problem telling me that. Normally you guys are all _don't tell any one about the future_ and stuff."

"Zach and the others tell me not to because it might mess things up. But I think any chance of saving you and the others should be taken."

"Cool, thanks. So what's it like in the future?"

"Dark, cold, always on the run. I'm sent out to set up any Super Computer we find while the Brains, my parents, stay at the main base and run things from there."

The two continue talking while they wait for rescue.

**Internet**

Aelita checks the program again. "Uh, this is weird. I think I'm getting a signal but it is weak. And it shows it is coming from an American server."

"An American server?"

"An American IP Address. So there is the Atlantic cable and that means Bosh got across the ocean in only a few seconds."

"So what we're going there the long way?"

"Yes Odd. I think the way Bosh and Maya got through caused the power failures on their ships. So get ready for pilot for a few hours at the least."

"Fly all night and get no sleep? We do have school tomorrow. And I have homework I didn't do."

"Sorry Ulrich but no one can go to bed until we get Bosh and Maya back." Aelita turns the Blue October and starts flying towards the signal given off by Bosh's pod.

**Control Room**

Jeremie is playing Minesweeper for a few hours when Aelita finally contacts him. "Jeremie I think we're close."

"Huh? Oh, uh," He checks the time. "Nearly three in the morning."

"We're close. The signal is a lot stronger now."

"Good. You'll need help getting Bosh reconnected if he's with out power."

"And dragging Maya back. We don't have any tow ropes do we?"

"I thought about that. If you put her where she came out of she should shoot back across the Atlantic. And then you can," Zach cuts Jeremie off.

"I can get her back to where we connect. Sorry but you guys can't know."

"Um, ok. We'll send her back that way and you can help her from there." The pods bump in to Maya moving her towards where the conduit opened up at.

As soon as she is sucked in through the conduit Zach takes off. "Hey! We could use some help putting Bosh back on the Blue October!" Zach ignores them.

**2021**

Jeremie sees Aelita vanish. "No, no!" He starts typing a message to the past when she reappears. "Aelita?"

"What?"

"You, you disappeared for a few seconds."

"I did? But now I'm back so what did I die then come back? CPR or some thing?" Jeremie shrugs his shoulders. "Not the first time this happened."

"No but it still scares me when it does."

**Morning in Paris**

As the Blue October docks Jeremie readies to bring them back. "Ok guys we gotta get to bed." He yawns again.

"I feel fine." Jeremie mumbles some thing.

"Sorry Jeremie we don't get tired on Lyoko. Maybe you can just say you're sick so you can sleep today." Aelita sets the Blue October in the dock. "Ok we're ready."

**Minutes Later**

Jeremie is almost sleep walking as he and the Lyoko Warriors head back. Odd has the device Zach gave them. "So you can just blank the memory of a guard or teacher? So no more deten," He flashes himself.

"Odd?" Ulrich waves his hand in front of Odd's face. "Odd are you there?"

"Great." Jeremie yawns. "Zach said it would last for a few minutes and the person wouldn't remember the few minutes before getting hit with it."

"So he's gone for the next few minutes? Leave him here?" The others laugh.

"No Ulrich. You stay we'll get Jeremie back to the dorm."

"Thanks guys."

**Time Traveler's Base**

Maya is laughing as Zach checks her vitals. "Seriously I'm fine."

"We must make sure." He checks her pulse as a machine scans over her body. "Normal readings."

"Because I'm fine. You worry too much."

"Well we lost another one."

"Huh?"

"There was some one else with us and now there isn't."

"Oh, hey, you're right. Who was it this time?" Zach shrugs. "I can't remember either. We've lost Mike, Nick, and John right?"

"I think so." Both sigh and shake their heads.

"I hate time traveling. The only cool part is I'm not stuck back, forward, what ever with my parents being all kissy kissy." She kisses him.

**Class**

Bosh is distracted as he thinks of all the stuff Maya told him. They had never been told much about the future. Now he knew more than he might want.

**Hotel A Few Days Later**

Robert's phone rings and he answers it. "Hello?"

"Mr. Della Robbia?"

"Speaking. Who is this?"

"The Dean of Students of Jacques Academy. We have a slight problem."

"Now what did Odd do?"

"Not him, this time. Your niece, Aelita, has violated a major rule and we are in the process of expelling her. Unfortunately we could not contact her parents but you are on her contact list."

"What? Expelled? For what?"

**A/N How will Maya's convo with Bosh change things? And why is Aelita being expelled? And just a few looks at the future and how time travel is complicated. Well, I'm gonna be busy this week so no update next Sunday. So Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Merry Festivus(December 23rd!) and Happy New Year!**


	56. Chapter 56

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 3**

**Episode 81: Climax**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Dorm**

Aelita tosses and turns unable to sleep. She had a meeting with the Dean of Students tomorrow and the worry kept her from sleeping.

**School Offices the Next Morning**

Robert sits down with Aelita and the Dean of Students. "We need to discuss her, condition, as it were."

"Yes, we do." Robert pats Aelita's hand. "And what you think you're going to do."

"Well Mr. Della Robbia your niece is setting a bad example for the other students by being pregnant."

"What? I, I never, I'm in the top five in grades for the entire school." She stands up and is about to yell when Robert puts a hand on her arm.

"Calm down Aelita. I'll do the talking." She sits back down.

"As we are unable to get in contact with her parents you're the one we must deal with. And despite her grades we have rules here. One of them involves certain activities and with the proof of her rule breaking we must expel her." Aelita shoots up from her chair.

"But I didn't break the rules!"

"Aelita, sit down, now." Robert's tone scares her.

"Right, you didn't break the rules." The Dean motions towards Aelita who was starting to show.

"She didn't." Robert opens a folder and hands some paperwork over to the Dean. "Or do you know better than a doctor?"

"Well, no, but this can't be." The Dean rereads the documents. "But she's pregnant."

"Immaculate Conception, ever heard of it?" Aelita keeps a laugh down as Robert gives her a wink. "Not just for sharks and earthworms any more."

"Well, still, her condition will be looked upon by others and make this school look bad. Parents won't feel like sending their children to a school where that is allowed."

"Allowed? Hey, I'm a parent, and I know you can't control every one."

"You may feel that way but others won't. She will be asked to pack her things and be gone by the end of the week." Robert clears his throat. "Yes?"

"Try it and enjoy the lawsuit."

"What lawsuit?"

"You claim you are kicking her out for breaking a major rule. But medical proof shows she did not violate the rule. So you'd be expelling her for not breaking the rules. So her parents have informed me they will sue your asses in to the poor house."

"Her parents? The ones we can't contact?"

"Email, ever heard of it? Canada is a frozen wasteland of ice and polar bears sorry the cell phone reception isn't the best. An ice storm took down the tower and all cells in the area have been paperweights." The Dean clears his throat as he rereads the doctor's paperwork.

"Yes, well, she is still pregnant."

"Ok, what about her boyfriend? It takes two to tangle."

"Uh, well, there is no way of proving who the father is with out a DNA test so we can't expel any one for that."

"So we have sexual discrimination added on to the lawsuit. I'll make sure my lawyer reads my letter to the local newspapers before sending them out. How they'll love this story. So Aelita we better go and start house shopping for you. I'm thinking at least five million, double if we tag the sexual discrimination on top of it." The Dean mumbles some thing under his breath. "Say again?"

"Just, fine. We'll review this new information and have a hearing later this month with the members of the board. Until then she may stay here and continue her schooling."

"Thank you and I hope our next meeting goes just as well." The Dean begrudgingly shakes Robert's hand.

**Outside the Administration Building**

Robert starts laughing. "What?"

"I'm pretty sure he called me a piece of shit. Imagine that pointing out discrimination make me dirty." Aelita laughs a little.

"I couldn't really sue could I Unkie Robert?"

"Any one can sure. But could you win? I think so. Especially on the discrimination issue. But then your guardians might need to be here and you don't have any so that might be a speed bump. So maybe a lawsuit wouldn't be a good idea."

"Well my pareants aren't real so we can kill them off and make you my guardian." Robert laughs again. "What I'm not good enough?"

"Aelita I already have so many daughters what would be another? But yes maybe killing off your fake parents would be a good idea." Robert stops. "But how? I mean we would need medical reports, a fake obituary, and I'm sure lawyers would get involved."

"Jeremie and I can fake most of those things. He faked my entire past what are a few more things?" Robert shakes his head.

"Amazing what some one can do today. Back in my day we had to plug our nose or deepen our voice to fake our parents calling in sick for us. Now you kids just load a program and can copy any one you want." Robert puts on a fake British accent. "No one would believe I'm the Prime Minister of England but with your device you could start a war between England and France again. Could you imagine I, Tony, calling up the leader of France and telling him to go to Hell? It would never work but with your little device it would sound just like him." Aelita laughs.

"That's a horrible accent."

"Like I said it would never work." The two walk over to the campus.

**Later That Day**

Aelita tells Jeremie what had happened. "Oh, well, you're staying so that is good."

"Yes but we might have to kill my parents in case a lawsuit does happen. Robert thinks it might be a little hard to do one with out my parents showing up."

"So I fake a couple death certificates and you take a few days off as you go back to Canada for the funerals. Or stay with Robert at his hotel until it is safe for you to come back with out it looking weird."

"Exactly what I was thinking." They continue discussing the details of killing off her parents.

**Next Day**

Jeremie is in the library finishing homework he had been putting off because of the Super Computer when he hears clapping. "Quiet."

"Dude good job! You'd been dating for awhile but man you got it!" He looks up and sees several students who used to go to Kadic with him.

"Huh?"

"You and Aelita! Ha, she was always cute. Not hot, no offense, but totally cute."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jeremie tries ignoring them but they won't leave him alone so he gives up and leaves.

**Monday**

Rumors flew in hours. Jeremie seemed to deny he was the father so who was it? Only her friends, Robert, the Dean, and the Doctor who examined her knew the truth. By lunch time the stares and loud whispers were getting on her nerves. "Maybe I should have let them kick me out."

"No way." Odd sits next to her. "Let them talk and think. They're all wrong and in the end it doesn't matter."

"Yeah, maybe they all die when Xana takes over."

"Ok that was a little dark Aelita. Why not just have Jeremie say he did the deed?" She shrugs her shoulders.

"Because Odd," Jeremie sits down on the other side of Aelita. "If the Dean and the Board Members think she's done that then they'll kick her out."

"Oh, right. So uh use that memory wiping device the future people gave us?"

"It only works for a few minutes and they'd notice as soon as the effect wore off."

"So use it constantly for the next what, four or five months?" Aelita shrugs her shoulders again.

"We have no idea when Xana did it. It isn't like we were on our honeymoon and knew the day this happened." She pats her stomach.

"Well today is Sunday take off for a few hours. Some place quiet, secluded, with Jeremie." Odd pokes Aelita in the side with his elbow.

"The Factory?" Odd laughs so hard he starts choking on his breakfast.

"Odd!" Ulrich gets up and does the Heimlich maneuver until Odd hacks it up.

"Gah, thanks Ulrich." Odd clears his throat. "Man that hurt."

"Next time chew before you swallow."

"I meant Ulrich he probably cracked a rib or two." Aelita and Jeremie laugh a little as Yumi sits down.

"What was that all about?"

"Odd being Odd." Ulrich puts an arm around her shoulders and whispers in her ear. She smiles and nods.

**Later that Day at the Factory**

Jeremie sees a screen pop up. "Huh? Whoa, hey new co-ordinates are coming in." More and more appear. "They've been busy."

When the co-ordinates finally stop a message appears. _"Hurry! We have done all we can and still haven't found the plans! The internet is massive and we can only do so much. Stop wasting time on movies and dinner dates and get on the internet and find the files Yamahito left behind!"_

"Uh, ok." Jeremie puts his Blu Tooth on. "Xana attack." It contacts every one.

**Few Minutes Later**

Jeremie and Aelita are explaining to the others what had happened. "So we don't get the night off?"

"No Odd. Every one down to the Scanner Room." They all get on the elevator and take it down one floor.

**Jericho**

The Lyoko Warriors step on the platforms and soon appear inside of the Blue October. "So where to?"

"As many as we can get done tonight." Jeremie enters several co-ordinates. "Just keep an eye out for the Sushi."

"And the giant squid thingy the Futures reported. I think Escargot would be a good name."

"Uh Odd that would be snails."

"Huh?"

"Escargot is snails."

"Are you sure Einstein?"

"Yes."

"But the joke says squid."

"What joke?"

"A squid buys a car and asks if they can paint a giant S on it. When asked why he replies so when he drives by people will go hey, look at that S car go." No one laughs but Odd.

"It is snail, not squid. Calamari is squid."

"C or K?"

"C."

"So make it a K and we're good." Every one rolls their eyes. "Sushi and Kalamari here we come!"

**2022**

Jeremie and Aelita are in a bunker when several things disappear. "The past changed. Why?" Jeremie brings up a data log. "We got a message with a bunch..." He grabs his chest. "My, my heart, Aelita," He collapses and falls to the floor.

"Jeremie!" Aelita rushes over to him. "Jeremie!" She starts CPR.

**2025**

Jeremie is disconnecting from a heart machine. "See, I'm fine it was just a blip."

"I know but I worry. Ever since Xana..."

**Present**

Jeremie tries following the Blue October's progress on a screen but some thing was messing up the map. "I'm getting heavy interference. Do you see any thing?"

"Jeremie? You're breaking up."

"Heavy interference."

"Oh, ok. I don't see any thing."

"I can hear you fine so the interference must be some thing on your end."

"Uh, give me a second to figure out what that last message was." Jeremie waits. "Ok, on our end. I'll disengage the pods and see if they can't find what is causing it." Aelita releases the others and they fly around the area.

**2021**

Aelita loads a program. "We gotta get out of here! Xana's forces are only an hour or so away."

"So delete the information on this Super Computer so Xana can't use it."

"I am, loading, still loading," As soon as it uploads she activates it and deletes every thing on the Super Computer.

"We're headed north we know of two more up there." She nods and grabs a couple things.

**Futures Base of Operations**

Maya has a helmet on and takes it off. "We can't log on. What the hell? Zach what the hell did you do?"

"Nothing. The equipment stopped working. Some thing changed."

"Bullshit. If it changed that much how are we still here?" He shrugs his shoulders. "Can we contact the others?"

"Maybe." Zach goes to a control panel and starts typing. "No. We're cut off from the future and can't do any thing right now on the internet."

**2018**

"I can't imagine what went wrong. Take all the stuff that we knew didn't happen like it should have." Aelita rubs her temples. "Odd what can we do? Every thing is so messed up."

"I know but there's nothing we can do. Without Jeremie we're stuck. So the faster he gets back the better."

**Present on Internet**

The Blue October shuts down. "Jeremie! Some thing is happening. Please Jeremie do some thing!"

"Aelita I can't some thing is blocking me. It must be Xana but how?" A new message appears on a monitor.

"_Xana's done it! He found them and tricked you in to going on to the internet! We just now broke through his firewall and got a connection. Get them out of there!"_

"Every one back to Lyoko! It's a trap!"

A new larger ship floats down towards the Blue October. "Uh guys, we're gonna need a bigger boat." Odd and the others turn towards it.

"It must be Xana." Ulrich brings up the targeting system. "Aelita can you fix the Blue October?"

"I think so just give me time."

"On it." Ulrich and the others attack the new ship.

**Control Room**

Jeremie's fingers fly over the keyboard. "Establish connection." He looks up and sees a loading bar. "Stuck at ninety nine percent? Come on you're better than that." It completes. "Ok now just need to bring the engines back online."

**2022**

Jeremie tries sending a message to the past. "Another block? Sanne can you reboot the connection?"

"Yes Daddy."

**Present**

Bosh is dodging torpedoes when he is hit. His ship explodes and he is left floating. "Hey, I'm not dead." He starts swimming and grabs on to a conduit. "Hey Jeremie did you know we can survive outside of the ships?

"No, why?" Jeremie finally checks the profiles and sees Bosh's ship is gone. "What happened?"

"Xana got my pod." Aelita sees him clinging to the conduit.

"Get my engines back online!" She tries rebooting them but nothing happens. "Jeremie! I'm useless with out power."

Yumi shoots a torpedo destroying it before it can hit Ulrich. "Yumi behind you!" She starts turning when two Sushi are on her.

"Help!" Her ship is hit by lasers but isn't destroyed.

"Yumi activate the defense shields."

"Right," She presses the button and the shields come up but she is left powerless to help the others.

Odd shoots a Sushi and is focusing on the other one when a torpedo hits his ship. "Oh crap." The ship breaks apart and he is left floating. "Hey, I can swim." He starts when the Sushi comes back towards him. "Auto fire!" His laser arrows hit the Sushi and destroys it. "Damn I'm good." Another Sushi closes in on him. "This sucks." He is about to be destroyed when Ulrich fires and hits it killing it. "Thanks!" He starts swimming looking for a place to hide.

**Present**

Yumi watches helplessly as Xana's ship and the lone Sushi attack Ulrich. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Ulrich takes out the Sushi and turns his focus on the ship. "Yumi if I die know that I will always love you."

"Don't say that you won't die!"

**Control Room**

Jeremie hits enter. "Aelita?"

**Internet**

"Power! I have power!" Aelita unleashes a barrage of torpedoes at Xana's ship. A dozen slam in to it damaging it critically. "Die Xana!" She fires again and again until she runs out of torpedoes.

Xana's ship explodes sending a shock wave through out the internet.

**All Over the World**

Internet connections go down en mass. Millions cut off from their email, chat rooms, social networks, and more. First world problems on an unimaginable scale.

**Control Room**

Jeremie waits as Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich make it back to the dock on the Blue October. Odd and Bosh cling on to the side of the ship. "We lost. He still got the plans no matter how hard we tried."Aelita starts crying as she steps on the elevator.

With every one gathered Jeremie talks with the future Lyoko Warriors. "What do we do?"

"_We don't know. Maybe you can kill Xana still. We'll send you a program that can be used to wipe Super Computers. We use it when on we are on is discovered by Xana and we must flee."_

"So now what? I mean what can we do?"

"_Maya and others are still there. We've sent them a message to join you. If they can't help you stop this before things get worse I don't know who can."_

"So now what? End of the world? Does this mean I don't have to take the exams at the end of the month?"

"Odd this is no time for joking around. We're doomed if we can't stop him. Finding the plans was our only choice. Now, I don't know." Jeremie takes Aelita's hand in his. "I don't know."

"We hunt down these Super Computers he makes and delete them or what ever with that program you sent us. Sounds simple enough. And now we'll have Maya and her friend."

"Her boyfriend." Aelita pats her stomach. "I don't know how I feel about them dating. She's my baby girl."

"She's older then we are, maybe, I'm not sure." Jeremie stands up and hugs Aelita. "If she likes him then we should like him."

"Uh, guys, I'm going back. I gotta see my parents and tell them I love them and stuff." Yumi wipes tears from her eyes.

"We don't know how long it took for Xana to go from finding the plans to becoming what ever it is he becomes in the future." The elevator starts running. "That must be Maya and Zach."

Soon the elevator stops and the doors open. "Hey hi! It is the end of the world as we know it and I actually feel pretty good." Maya laughs. "Just kidding. We have like five months before Xana strikes America and starts World War Three."

"What can we do before then?"

"We know the first few he made so we take them out. If we keep hunting them down and destroying them maybe the other Maya and Zach can find the plans before Xana does."

"Huh?" The Lyoko Warriors were confused.

"Time travel is a bitch. We failed but now they can send other me and stuff back again before we failed and continue looking for the plans. And if or when they fail then they can send another group back. In the end we aren't even sure we can change the future or if we just create new time lines. The theory is if we find the plans before Xana does then the other time lines collapse on one another and meld with the current one changing just that one."

"Which you don't know is right."

"No idea dad. Well, Jeremie. Is it ok if I call you Jeremie? I mean it is weird calling some one the same age as I am dad."

"Uh, go ahead."

"Killer."

"Five months? That's it?"

"Maybe. We don't know Ulrich. If we delete and destroy his Super Computers as he builds them we can delay him. Other then that we wait for the other us to find the plans or the other other us or the other to the third power us and so forth. Eventually one of us has got to find those stupid plans."

"Yumi and I are leaving." He pushes his way past Maya and Zach leading the way for Yumi. "Any one else coming?"

"Meh, I'll stay." Odd smiles at Maya. "Got new people to meet."

"Ahem." Zach clears his throat. "Where is your wife Samantha?" Odd mimics choking.

"Wife?"

"Zach they aren't married yet zeesh."

"Wife? Married? Uh, wait up Ulrich." He hurries his way on to the elevator.

**Late That Night**

The four leave the Factory. "Still have the mind wipe device we gave you?" Jeremie pulls it out of his pocket. "So you should be good getting back." Maya puts a hand on Aelita's stomach. "This is so meta. I'm in there and I'm out here and I'm feeling myself grow inside my own mother." She pulls her hand away.

"This weekend we'll go with you to the first base."

"We'll scout it out ahead of time and a couple other places. If we show up and it isn't built yet there might not be a lot we can do. Blowing them up works but it released radiation and we don't exactly have C4 or Plaston on us in this time."

"Good night." Aelita hugs Maya then pulls away. "It is very weird for me too. I want too love you instantly but I don't know much about you."

"We'll have time for learning about me later." Maya and Zach turn and walk away.

"Wow." Jeremie holds Aelita's hand in his. "This, I want to feel scared and angry and worried but right now I can't."

"She's amazing. She went back in time to help us and is so strong and confident."

"A bit of a foul mouth but maybe every one is in the future."

"Maybe." The two walk to the sewer entrance.

**A/N Wow, this is the fourth ending. I was going to end it a totally different way just like 20 minutes ago. But then I had even more ideas and changed the ending. Originally called Red vs Blue, then ILV, and now Climax. Xana finding the plans was technically the climax of the series right? That's it, we lost, or have we? We must wait and see! And updating a day early after missing last week and because a special fan helped me out with some thing and asked me if I could get it up a day early. And so here I sit at 5am finishing a third different ending for this episode and now putting it up on FF!**


	57. Chapter 57

**JTLs Code Lyoko Season 3**

**Episode 82: I Love You**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do not own the characters (Except OCs) Moonscape does**

**Present**

Maya and Zach come back from a scouting mission. "It isn't finished yet but it should be soon."

"I have some free time now that my parents are considered dead." Aelita sits down slowly as her condition impaired her movement more and more. "I can't be seen at school so I can go with you the next time you head out."

"No way Aelita. You're getting slower and if we have to move out we can't be held up by you."

"I'm fine I can still run Zach."

"No way mom." Maya looks at Aelita. "Well, Aelita." Maya sits down next to her. "Just relax. We have four positions covered. This weekend we can all go out and delete them or blow them up. If we destroy them as Xana builds them it could take him years before he can launch a war."

"I hope. The future us say I have you and your sister as Xana starts his war. I'd hope you could have a few years of peace before it started."

"The war is all I've ever known. But if this does delay Xana then I'll know instantly."

"Time travel stuff?" Maya nods.

"Until we do it we don't know if it works. I've been keeping a journal and trying to keep track of changes." Zach pulls one out. "Especially since we're about to make a major change. The first time around you and your friends had no idea what Xana was doing. But now you do and you will be slowing Xana down as much as possible."

"So maybe he never starts one."

"If we're lucky."

**2017**

Ulrich meets up with Odd. "We found three more locations." He hands over a map and Odd looks it over.

"I'll send my teams out to see if we can't take them." He rubs the side of his face. He had been scarred badly in the last attack.

"Any word from Yumi or Bosh?"

"Not yet. I'm sure she's fine man. Your scout team can stay here for a few days we have plenty of supplies." Ulrich yawns.

"Good. We've been moving for nearly two days straight. We all need a shower and some rest." Odd leads Ulrich inside the hidden base.

**Present**

That Friday Maya gives the Lyoko Warrior's addresses. "Teams will have one computer competent person so they can run the program. Zach and I are taking the one farthest out. Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie you take the one labeled in yellow. Odd and Bosh tackle the one labeled in purple. Aelita I want you staying at the Factory as long as possible. Is every thing ready Jeremie? Or will we have problems?"

"No problems. I already got the fake funeral stuff for Aelita and I have the signatures done for the others to visit family over the weekend."

"Amazing." Every one looks at Robert. "What, you kids are amazing. I'll take one of those Super Computers."

"No. Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremie have about a hundred and eighty kilometers between them and safety. They should have a ride.

"Great. So when do we leave?"

"Maya and I will leave tonight as our target is the farthest. The rest of you I would suggest going to bed early and waking up early."

"Be careful. You said Xana is busy making more Super Computers but he might have security and monsters."

"Killer Kans, as Odd called them. Nothing like the Krabes or Kankrelats from Lyoko. Or worse the Deff Dreads."

"What are those?" Maya holds her arms out like she was measuring some thing.

"Bigger versions of the Killer Kans but with boom cannons that make you go deaf when fired. Nothing will make you panic more than being made deaf. You can't hear orders or hear the footsteps of other nasties around you."

"So please be careful."

"Xana probably doesn't know we're on to him yet. Hell last time through you guys weren't. If it wasn't for the whole sending messages back in time you wouldn't have a clue." Maya checks the time. "We have a couple hours before we head out wanna get some food?"

"Sure. I'm eating for three."

"I guess my little sister and I can come too." Maya laughs. "Still super meta."

**2016**

Jeremie rests on a cot. "I'm fine Sanne."

"But mommy said you were hurt."

"I was but I'm fine now. Daddy's heart has taken a few shocks over the years." She hugs him.

"You made me scared. Maya's still in her room crying."

"I know, I'm sorry. Daddy will be fine."

**Present**

Jeremie rubs a picture Aelita had given him as he sits in the back seat of Robert's car with Ulrich. "This will be easy. We just walk in and run the deletion program."

"Calm down Jeremie." Ulrich taps his foot nervously. He puts a hand on his leg to stop it. "It will be easy. Xana doesn't know we're coming yet."

"I'll stay as close as I can so you can jump in if any thing happens." His GPS speaks.

"_You have arrived at your destination."_

"Well, I guess this is it." He parks outside of an abandoned home. "Get in and get out as quick as you guys can I'll keep the engine running." The three Lyoko Warriors get out and rush for the door.

**Elsewhere...**

Bosh and Odd peek in through a window. "No guards or any thing. I guess they just hope that no trespassing sign will be respected." Bosh tried the door but it is locked.

"Wait there." Odd finds a rock and comes back. "Open sesame seed bun!" He smashes the handle breaking it. "Presto!" He opens the door and the two go in.

**Back with the others**

Jeremie loads a disc in to the Super Computer. "A lot easier than I thought." He leans back in the chair.

"Uh, if this was built by Xana why is there a chair?"

"I don't know Yumi. Maybe he possessed some one to help or," Metal cuffs come out from the arms of the chair and clamp down on Jeremie's arms as a message appears on the monitor.

"_Interference will not be allowed."_ The chair sparks then shocks Jeremie.

"Help!" Jeremie shakes and spasms as more and more electricity shoots through his body.

"What do we do?" Yumi reaches for Jeremie but is shocked.

"The chair is connected to the floor. I have an idea." Ulrich takes a few steps back the runs and leaps at the chair.

He slams in to it and bends the support connected to the floor. "Got it." Yumi throws herself at it and breaks it.

The chair falls to the floor and stops shocking Jeremie. "Jeremie, Jeremie!" Yumi rolls the chair on to its back. "He's not breathing!" She leans down and starts performing CPR as Ulrich works on the restraints.

**Back With Odd and Bosh**

Bosh sees the chair. "Huh, if this was built by Xana why did he need a chair?" He avoids it as he puts the disc in. "Wow."

"What?"

"I can delete every thing in about ten minutes." He watches when he hears energy crackle behind him. "What the hell?" He backs away from the chair.

"Looks like a booby trap." Odd and Bosh laugh. "Ok, looks like a trap."

"You just wanted to say booby."

"Yep." They stand and wait for the program to delete every thing on the Super Computer.

**Jeremie and Others**

He starts coughing and grabs at his chest. "My heart, my heart." He coughs again. "My chest." He rolls over on to his side and throws up. "Cold."

"Jeremie the program is almost done. I'll let you rest but we can't stick around for long." Ulrich looks back at the screen and sees the progress bar flash. "One more minute."

Jeremie tries getting up on his own when he hears the beeping noise indicating the program was done. "I'll get it." Yumi presses the eject button and the disc comes out. "Ulrich help him I'll make sure the way is clear." Yumi goes towards the exit keeping an eye out for any monsters.

**2027**

Aelita gets a report. "The other, other, other, other past team have not found it and Xana has again." She brings up a folder and moves the report over to it.

"Which means they'll try and slow Xana down like we did." Jeremie is hooked up to a heart monitoring machine. "So they give us an extra few months of peace."

"We'll send the next group more locations. Every time we do this we find more and more. We also have fewer and fewer places to look for the plans."

"A few thousand down a few hundred thousand more to go."

"Don't be so cynical Jeremie. Xana found them we can find them." She goes over and kisses him. The heart machine beeps. "Oops."

"You still drive me crazy baby." He kisses her hard and the machine beeps again.

**Present**

Ulrich helps Jeremie in the the front seat. "What happened?"

"Xana set a trap. But we're done here we should head home."Ulrich helps buckle Jeremie in then moves to the backseat with Yumi.

When he sits down he sees the picture Aelita had given Jeremie. It was a sonogram of the twins. "Hey man, here." He reaches over and puts it in Jeremie's lap.

**Factory that Night**

Every one sits in the Control Room including Robert. "Well we took out three that should help." Yumi holds Ulrich's hand in hers. "And only minor injuries."

"Be careful with the chairs. They are rigged to kill who ever sits in them." Jeremie shows the burn scars on his wrists.

"Ouch. Yeah I saw the chair and figured some thing was up."

"Good for you Bosh." Maya winces when she sees Jeremie's scars. "So good job every one."

"Damn good job." Odd pumps his fist in the air. "I'm ready for the next one."

"We have new locations sent from the future. Already scouted by another team from another time line."

"So they were deleted in a different time line?" Zach nods. "But not ours. So we should get going as soon as possible."

"Nice idea Ulrich but they get farther and farther from here. Robert can only drive one group."

"Well you guys have a car can't you get one for us?"

"And who would drive? Ulrich? Yumi? I won't even entertain the thought of Odd driving." He laughs nervously.

"What's that supposed too mean?"

"Odd you nearly killed us twice before we decided you weren't allowed behind the wheel again. I don't know about Zach but I still have nightmares about your driving." He crosses his arms and pouts.

"I'm not that bad a driver."

"I think Xana tries setting it up so you drive because he hasn't killed us yet." Every one laughs a little just to break the silence. "Ok so not the best joke. I guess you had to be in the car when Odd rolled it in the middle of a parking lot after not hitting any thing."

"Come on Maya there was that tiny crack in the asphalt." Zach and Maya laugh.

"If you two split up one could drive a group while some one else drives the others."

"Yeah but we kinda like sticking together."

"But then I drive." Odd gets close to Maya. "So you drive one group and Zach drives the other. What do you say?"

"Sure! Zach drives you and Bosh I'll take Ulrich and Robert can take Yumi and Jeremie."

"Not what I meant."

"I know." Maya laughs as Odd glares at Zach who clears his throat.

"So Odd how is Samantha? Have you proposed to _Samantha_ yet?" He keeps emphasizing her name.

"Uh, well, um," He stammers for a few seconds then goes quiet. "I guess Zach drives us."

**2028**

The base is under attack. "Sanne get in the damn jeep now!" Jeremie pushes her in then grasps at his chest. "Now."

"Ok daddy, sorry. Just be careful and make sure you get out!" She closes the door and the driver takes off.

Aelita grabs the files and puts them in a bag. "Ok every one fallback to point 102 and regroup!" The ground shakes.

"Incoming!" The ground shakes again.

Aelita runs out of the base and sees the jeep her daughter was in tip as a shell lands near it and throws it up on two wheels. "Sanne!" She starts running when three Gatherer bots appear and rip the jeep apart. "No!" She pulls out a handgun and shoots at the machines. One grabs the driver and kills him as another grabs Sanne and starts flying away. "No!" The third machine starts flying towards her when a missile streaks over her head and hits it.

"Aelita get out of here! We can't lose you or Jeremie!" Some one grabs her from behind as she screams Sanne's name.

She is thrown in the back of a truck and it starts a u turn when it stops. "Jeremie what are you doing? Get back in here!"

"Get my wife out of here!" Jeremie runs towards two Killer Kans that lead another Gatherer. "Come on Xana you want me I know it!"

"Jeremie!" She starts reaching for the door when the truck takes off. "Don't leave him!" She looks out the back window and sees the Gatherer reach down for Jeremie. He pulls out a grenade and pulls the pin. "No!" She sees the explosion take out the Gatherer and damage the Killer Kans. "Jeremie! NO!" She slumps over and cries as the truck picks up speed.

**Present**

Two days pass and the Lyoko Warriors prepare for the next mission. "Every one this will probably be a lot more dangerous than the last one. Xana might have security set up so the new plan is two groups. Zach and I will take Bosh while Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Jeremie go with Robert. Every one be careful."

"Why not split it up with you guys getting Odd? So it will be even."

"We aren't deleting shit this time." Maya pulls out a package. "This is Plaston. We set the timer and throw it near the Super Computer and run like hell. No point in standing around waiting for the program to delete any thing now that we found this."

"Didn't you say that caused radiation?"

"A little but no one lives near it so we should be good Aelita. Maya and the rest of us will be kilometers away before it detonates."

"So we just," The Super Computer beeps as a message appears.

**2028**

Aelita is alone. Every thing had gone to Hell. People disappeared, Jeremie had died so she could escape. She didn't know what had happened with her daughters. One was in the future and the other... She couldn't imagine what Xana had done with her. "This is the last one we control left. Xana, you made me do this." She activates a Super Computer. "Good bye." She goes up to the Control Room and readies a program.

**Present**

"_I love you Jeremie. I always have even before I knew what love was. I will fix all that happened. I love you. Know that no matter what has happened or will happen I love you."_

"What does it mean?" Every one looks at Aelita.

"I don't know. How could I fix every thing? Is the future me coming back in time?" She looks at Maya.

"Don't ask me. Hell maybe we found the plans and right now they're reconfiguring the time lines so all of this doesn't happen."

"Yeah, that must be it! We did it!" Ulrich and Yumi hug, Aelita hugs Jeremie, and Maya hugs Zach.

"We did it!" Jeremie kisses Aelita hard.

"Ew! Kissy face even when you're my age grosses me out." Every one laughs.

Odd looks at his dad. "Well, I guess we did it." They high five.

**1999**

Aelita sits in the chair as the Super Computer powers up. Soon a screen appears on a monitor. "Hello?" She sees herself.

"Hello Aelita."

"Hello." She stares at the Aelita sitting in the chair. "How do you know my name? I don't even know my name."

"I am you, from the future." Aelita loads a disc in to the Super Computer.

"You are? Why are you here?"

"I'm saving the future." Future Aelita smiles as tears form in her eyes. "I'm saving every one I love from a horrible fate."

"Your eyes, what are they doing?"

"I'm crying. But I'm not sad I'm happy."

"Sad? Happy?"

"Emotions. People normally cry when they are sad but some times they are just so happy they cry. Sad is bad, happy is good. But some times people have the same reaction. Like now."

"Why?"

"Because I am saving the future for the man I love. I am saving the future for all my friends."

"Love? Friends? Who?"

"Jeremie Belpois. He is the nicest smartest most wonderful man in the world. He loved me more than any one else ever could."

"How do you know?"

"He gave up every thing he could for me and then some. His health, his grades, and eventually his life. For me it was about five hours ago. For you it is decades away. He sacrificed himself so I could escape. And that's when I knew I must do this."

"Do what?"

"End that future and create a new one."

"How?"

"I am deleting every thing on the Super Computer."

"And I am in the Super Computer?"

"Yes."

"So you mean you are deleting me?"

"And Lyoko and Xana before he gets powerful. I will stop him before he even gets started." Aelita pulls out an old picture of Jeremie holding Sanne and Maya. "This is our family. Jeremie and I had two wonderful daughters." More tears fall from her eyes. "They only knew pain, suffering, and terror. I would rather they never exist than go through what they did."

"Deleting me means deleting you? And then you don't exist?"

"Yes. I don't really die because I'll never leave Lyoko. I'll never breathe, eat, swim, laugh, or love. I won't know the incredible life I had." She wipes tears from her eyes.

"But you are happy?"

"Yes. Because it means the man I love more than my own life will live in a world with out danger." She brings up the program. "He made you very happy. You loved him and he loved you. I'm sorry you will never know what it is like." She starts the program. "I will never know what it is like." She stares at the picture through her tears. "I love all of you." Her vision blurs as tears pour from her eyes.

**2002**

Jeremie enters a random run down building looking for parts to build a robot. He explores and finds a passage in to a strange room. "What is this?" On the screen is a simple code.

C: Load

"Huh, load what?" He sits down and tries a few simple codes but nothing happens. "Must be some old computer used for painting cars or some thing." He gets up and leaves.

**2007**

Jeremie is at MIT in America after getting an early acceptance. With his scholarship through Apple all of his expenses were paid.

He leaves class and walks towards his dorm building when he sees a woman with pink hair. A memory forms in his mind but it isn't clear. She dropped some thing and he picks it up. "Here, I think this is yours."

"Oh thanks." She looks at him. "Are you here visiting your parents?" He laughs.

"No, I go to school here. Jeremie, Jeremie Belpois. Full scholarship and early admittance. You?"

"Oh, cool. I'm also early admission but I don't think as early as you." Both laugh. "By the way I'm Maya."

"Maya?" More clouded memories but he ignores them. "So, what's up? Where are you from?"

"Michigan. You? You have the most intriguing accent." She smiles and he blushes a little.

"France."

"Really? Cool!" She tries speaking some French but it is pronounced horribly.

"Uh, Tuesday is last week?"

"I, I meant, wow is it that bad? I haven't taken any French lessons since middle school."

"No problem. So uh, the hair, uh, it is different." She twirls a finger through it.

"Yeah. I dyed it for Halloween a couple years ago and liked it so much I kept it that way. You like it?"

"Yeah, it's cool." The two continue talking as they walk to another building.

**2008**

Ulrich and Odd are at odds again. "I've told you a dozen times I don't want you in OUR dorm room doing that. Seriously I'm getting sick and tired of it Odd."

"Gee Ulrich if you ever got a girlfriend who would put out maybe you wouldn't care." Ulrich's right hand clenches in to a fist.

"What Sissi and I do is our own business. But so you know just because I don't use our room doesn't mean we don't do any thing."

"Right. Not getting any makes you irritable." Ulrich punches him. Odd spits in Ulrich's face.

"Dude, bite me." Odd attacks Ulrich and the two fight again.

The two never get along. Ulrich was focused on sports, grades, and his future. Odd was focused on girls and goofing off. They had nothing in common. Neither one could graduate fast enough and get away from the other. The sooner the better.

**2009**

Yumi is in Japan. Her father had lost his job in France and they had to move back. Before he tried to stay in France because Yumi insisted they stay. This time line however she had no friends and didn't care where she lived.

She sits in class bored with how her life was going. She stares out the window wondering if she could be doing more with her life. She doodles on her paper ignoring the teacher. She makes a symbol that was like an eye. She didn't know where she saw it but it haunted her in her dreams. "Yumi Ishiyama?" She looks up. "Now that I have your attention could you answer the question?" The teacher points at the board.

**A/N Ok, it is over! More time for Animorphs? Maybe write more and more for Batman Beyond and update more often? IDK. Gah. This was the ending for the last episode I wrote. But then I got an idea, and then another, and I added this, took away that. So then it was a totally different ending for the last episode. So now we end the series with I Love You and the end of Lyoko. Or is it? I have ideas for a Season 0 taking place between the Season 3 Prequel episodes(the two parter Xana Awakens) and Teddygodzilla. Since we did kinda go from some kids just starting out and not really getting along well to them kicking butt on Lyoko like it was no big deal. I've been reading the hell out of Code Lyoko on TV Tropes and other sites and rewatched the Season 3 Prequel and been wondering. I liked Teddy but some episodes in S1 sucked. And on top of that how do they go from Teddy where Ulrich and Yumi are dating/going to the dance together and her dressing up for it and then rest of show just friends?**


	58. Chapter 58

**Ok, after several messages from people who found the old individual stories from my original Code Lyoko Series I have a sort of solution.**

**I am posting this on any and all Code Lyoko Series that are finished with these instructions.**

**Search Code Lyoko, Over 100,000 words, Rated T(M for Code Naia) for my series. Thank you for reading and even better if you review!**


End file.
